Back To You
by HarleyQuinn23
Summary: Nathan and Haley haven't spoken since graduation and never planned to again. That was before their son who they gave up for adoption comes looking for them. Can Jamie Scott reunite his parents and teach them what always and forever truly means? N/H with L/P and B/J
1. Read In Between the Lines

**This is my first AU fic. Not only does it take place way in the future, but Nathan and Haley aren't together, boo. But if there is a great ANGSTY couple, it's those two. Give this story a chance, I promise that they will end up together. ;)**

**To my All At Once Readers- I know, you're probably yelling at me, I understand. I haven't updated it in a while (a long while), but I'm having trouble letting it go. There are only a few chapters left (4-6) and I don't want to finish it (I will though). Sorry.**

COUPLES and their (kids) in this story-

Nathan/Haley- (Jamie, 16, almost 17)  
Lucas/Peyton- (Sawyer, 11. Keith, 8. Harper, 7.)  
Brooke/Julian- (Charlie and Davis, 9)

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to the CW and Mark. **

**Chapter 1- Read In Between the Lines**

*******

May, 2021

James, or Jamie Scott had never particularly cared who his birth parents were, why they gave him up, or if they were even alive. He was never interested because as far as he was concerned, if they didn't want him, he didn't want them as parents. But that all changed the day he read the book, the book that gave him more answers than he had questions. An Unkindness of Ravens spoke volumes to the sixteen year old. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt connected to the characters of Nathan and Haley. Maybe it was because he was the star athlete at his high school, that he was on the honor roll, or that he had even been know to play the guitar a time or two. Let's not forget the obvious, his last name was Scott, middle name was Lucas. Surely there were millions of Scotts around the country though. But what were the chances of James Lucas Scott? This couldn't be a coincidence.

As Jamie turned page after page, he knew there was something significant about these two people. And by the end of the story, he didn't care about the characters of Brooke, Peyton, or even Lucas. He wanted to know how Nathan and Haley ended up. For some reason, he knew that they were supposed to be together.

Shattered by the ending, Jamie couldn't believe it. Nathan and Haley split up and had gone to colleges on separate ends of the country. But the most unbelievable thing was that they had had a child together. The author knew it was a boy and was born in May, but didn't know the name, not in the story at least. When Jamie read this bit of information he dropped the book and gasped.

"Holy shit!" Putting his hand to his head he closed his eyes. "My birthday is May 22." Reaching in his pocket for his cell phone, Jamie called his best friend Michael. After a few short rings, he answered.

"What's up?"

Jamie practically yelled into the phone. "Come over here. Right now."

Michael laughed through the receiver, "School's been out what, three hours and you already miss me?"

"No, I just need to talk to you."

"Are you in jail?"

"What, no! Michael, get in that luxury car of yours and get your ass over here."

"Fine, chill out. I'm on my way."

After Jamie hung up, he had to walk around his room to relieve his nerves. He stopped at his desk and looked down at a few pictures. He picked up the one of himself and his current Foster parents.

Kathy and Jeff Jones were good people, no they're great people. Being in the system is hard for a kid, and usually Foster parents aren't all hugs and kisses. Jamie would know, this is the eighth family he's lived with, but Kathy and Jeff weren't like the others. They were kind, always remembered to go to his basketball or football games, praised him for good grades, and more importantly, they loved him. He had lived with the Jones since seventh grade and they were the only people who made him feel like he was part of a family. As much as he loved the Jones, he wanted to find his biological parents. Now he did at least.

Kathy yelled from downstairs. "Jamie, Michael just pulled up."

"Will you tell him come up here, please?"

"Sure."

Jamie waited a few minutes and then heard the thundering footsteps of his best friend coming up the stairs. He sat on his bed and then saw the tall bushy haired boy enter his room.

"What's so damn important?" Michael extended his hands. Grabbing the paperback book, Jamie threw it at Michael. "Hey man..." He dodged the book and then laughed at Jamie. "What was that for?"

"Look at it." Jamie crossed his arms and looked to the floor.

"You know I don't read."

Rolling his eyes, Jamie got off the bed and picked up the book. "I don't want you to read it, just look at it."

Michael took the book and glanced at the cover. "What is an unkindness?"

"That doesn't matter." Jamie shook his head.

Michael nodded and then looked at the author. "Who's Lucas Scott, the author?"

"Yes."

"Am I suppose to know who he is?" Michael glanced at Jamie with a confused look.

"His name isn't familiar to you?"

"I just told you, I don't read. Jamie, you know that more than anyone." Michael laughed a little. "You're my personal Sparknotes."

"I'm not talking about the author, it's his name."

"Lucas?"

"Scott, you dumbass."

"What about it...?" His eyebrows arched quickly and then he smiled. "Do you think he's you're dad? I mean, it makes sense. You're book smart, he wrote a book." Michael flipped to the author's biography where there was a small black and white picture. "You do look a little like him."

Jamie shook his head. "No, I don't think he's my dad."

"Will you just tell me then? I'm obviously missing something."

Jamie took the book and flipped to the ninth page. "_Growing up as an only child...' _Blah, Blah, Blah. _'I never thought I 'd know how it felt to have a brother, a great friend."_

"Get to the point, Jamie."

"Nathan Scott is his brother."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. You're telling me that you're dad, or so you think, is Nathan Scott? The Nathan Scott?"

"Yes."

Michael started to laugh hysterically. "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not."

Putting his hand to his ear like a phone Michael smiled. "Is this Nathan Scott? Oh, well I'd like you to know that I think I'm you're long lost son."

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is. Nathan Scott was the Bobcats leading scorer for six consecutive seasons. He's a legend."

"So, because he's some basketball star, he can't be my father?" Jamie was getting a little angry.

"I don't know, but if you're gonna tell me next that your mother was some basketball groupie."

"She's his wife."

"Wha...? Nathan Scott is married?"

"No. Well, he was but they got divorced."

"How do you know this?" Michael smirked and then plopped on Jamie's bed.

"I Googled him, and Wikipedia said...."

"James Scott doesn't use Wikipedia."

"I don't care. It said he got married his junior year of high school to...."

Michael shook his head. "No one gets married in high school."

"Yes he did. He married Haley James."

Michael froze. The name James made him rethink all he had been saying. "Holy shit. You're..you're James Scott."

"I know."

"What if, what if you're Nathan Scott's son?"

"That's what I've been trying to say." Jamie sat on his bed and smiled. "What do you think I should do?"

"Give me that book." Tossing the book to Michael, Jamie watched his friend's eyes light up. "We're going to Tree Hill."

Jamie laughed. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, about twenty miles away from my beach house." Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My mom. I'm gonna ask her if you can come to the beach with us this weekend."

"Wait a second, what am I suppose to do, stand on the corner with a sign?" Jamie put his hands in front of his chest. "Please help me find my family."

Michael couldn't help but laugh. "No, we're gonna find him." He pointed to Lucas' name. "He should have some answers."

***

After Michael got off the phone with his mother, he relayed the good news to Jamie. Michael's mom Patricia loves Jamie, so she jumped at the idea of having him around. She needed the extra hands and he was always so polite. Once the plan was configured Michael left so Jamie could tell Jeff and Kathy about his new weekend plans.

At just past 6:30pm, Kathy called Jamie to the table for dinner. He hurried downstairs and joined his foster parents. Once Jeff said Grace, everyone began to eat.

"So Jamie, how was school today? Get any tests back, a paper?" Jeff smiled as he cut through his chicken breast.

"No, but I had to recite Shakespeare in English today."

Kathy's eyes widened. "I remember having to do that. I was never one to get up in front of the class and speak."

Jeff grinned at Jamie. "That's because she was always staring at me."

"Was not." Kathy chimed in defensively.

"Don't deny it."

The rosy circles on Kathy's cheeks made the guys laugh. Jamie put his hand on her arm and smiled. "You probably did a better job than I did."

She looked sorry. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just anxious for school to get out. Today was our last full day of class, exams start next week."

Jeff shook his head. "You're just excited about the summer."

Jamie nodded. Sure, he was excited about the fast approaching summer, but he was really anxious about going to Tree Hill. Ever since he picked up the book on Wednesday, that's all he had been thinking about.

Jamie cleared his throat and looked from Kathy to Jeff. "I have a question to ask you two."

Kathy smiled. "What is it?"

"I...I was wondering if I could go to the beach with Michael this weekend."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have exams next week?"

"Yeah, but I don't on Monday."

"Well, when would you come back?" Kathy refolded her napkin and sighed.

"Sunday afternoon." Jamie smiled hoping his cute grin would help sway their decision.

Jeff looked over to his wife. "What do you think Kath?"

"I think he should go."

"Really?!" Jamie's face lit up.

She nodded. "You've stayed out of trouble, made good grades, I don't see why not."

"You can go under one condition." Jeff glanced at Jamie with a serious look.

"Anything."

"Monday, it's you and me. I'm gonna help you study for..."

"It's History." Jamie smiled knowing that Jeff loved that subject.

"Perfect. Is that a deal?" Jeff extended his hand.

Jamie put his hand in Jeff's. "It's a deal."

*******

Thursday night Jamie packed his bag and found it extremely difficult to fall asleep. All he kept thinking about was Tree Hill, about Nathan and Haley, and how all of this new information could change his life forever. Waking up to the annoying beep of his alarm clock, Jamie rolled out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and shorts, and then made his way down to the kitchen. Kathy was making breakfast and Jeff was sipping his steaming coffee.

"Jamie?" Jeff looked over his newspaper and smirked.

"Sir?"

"I won't see you before you leave, but I just want you to be careful. Be responsible."

Jamie nodded. "I will."

"Call the house when you get there. Tell us that you got there safe." Jeff got up from the table.

"I will."

Jeff patted Jamie on the shoulder and then kissed Kathy softly on the lips. "Bye." He walked out of the kitchen but then peaked his head back in. "Hey Jamie, don't forget to have a good time."

He smiled. "Alright. Bye Jeff."

Since this was the last Friday of the school year, it was only a half day. So, Jamie was going to leave with Michael strait from the last bell at 12:00pm. He didn't need to drive his car, so Kathy drove him. Before she dropped him off, she put her hand on his arm.

"I expect a phone call around 2:30pm, mister."

Jamie laughed. "How do you know how long it takes?"

Kathy grinned. "MapQuest. It takes about two hours to get from Raleigh to Wrightsville Beach."

"You've done your homework."

"I'm just being cautious."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Leaning in the window he smiled. "Talk to you around 2:30pm."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Bye Jamie."

"Bye Kathy."

Normally, Jamie really enjoyed school. He liked his classes, he was pretty popular, but today he was literally watching the second hand on the clock. He didn't even care that all the students had received their yearbooks. He signed a few, got his signed by almost everyone in his class, but he was preoccupied. When the clock struck twelve, Jamie ran out to the parking lot and met Michael.

"Let's go." Jamie tossed his bag in the back seat.

"Watch the leather, man." Michael looked sternly at Jamie and then rolled his eyes. "Cool it."

"I wanna go, get out of here."

Both of them got in the car. Michael shook his keys and then inserted it into the ignition. "We're going, we're going."

Exiting the parking lot was a catastrophe. Cars were leaving in every direction and the lines were ridiculous. Once Michael managed to get into the exit lane, they sat there for a good ten minutes. But to pass the time, Michael grabbed a yearbook from the back.

Flipping to the Sophomore class, he smiled. "I can't believe I got best looking."

"Really?" Jamie looked over and smirked. "You've gotten it every year since seventh grade."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not so surprised." Michael looked at himself through the rear view mirror and grinned. "And look at you. Student Council President for our class, SGA treasurer, voted most likely to succeed, and you got most athletic. You've got to be taking some sort of academic steroids."

Jamie laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Man, all we're missing are some smokin' hot girl friends." Michael laughed and began to look through their class pictures.

A high pitched horn came from the car behind them. Apparently the line had moved when they weren't paying attention. Michael raised his hand apologetically and pushed the accelerator. Once they were out of the parking lot, Michael drove to the nearest I-40 ramp. In just a little over two hours, they'd be at the beach house, but more importantly, they'd be closer to the place where Jamie could find out more about his past.

*******

Pulling into the driveway of the beach house, both Jamie and Michael could see Patricia waving from the porch. After the car had stopped, they got out and smiled at the woman two floors above their heads.

"I was wondering when you two would get here."

"We hit some traffic around Benson, but we're here safe and sound." Michael looked up to his mom.

"Jamie, call Kathy. She called fifteen minutes ago wondering if you were here yet."

Nodding, Jamie pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house. No one answered so he left a message. When he was through, he walked back to the car and grabbed his bags. He went into the house and found his bedroom next to Michale's. After setting his stuff down, Michael walked into his room with a massive smile on his face.

"I told mom I'd give you the tour, see all of the hot spots." He gestured with his head. "Come on."

"Wait, I don't care about..."

"I know, but it's our cover. You want her knowing what we're really doing?"

Jamie shook his head. "No."

"Come on then." He looked at his watch. "We've got until 7:00pm, that's almost three and a half hours."

"So, we're going to Tree Hill right now?"

Michael grinned. "Unless you're having second thoughts."

"No." Jamie sighed. "It's now or never."

*******

Once Michael parked the car, the boys got out and headed to the Riverwalk. Jamie wanted to take in the sites of Tree Hill before they tried to find Lucas. After walking past a few restaurants and the river boat, Michael stopped Jamie.

"So what's the plan?"

"I guess we should go in a couple shops and just ask around. Lucas Scott is a local guy, people should know how I can contact him."

Michael smirked. "You don't think anyone is going to think you're crazy, some weird obsessed fan?"

"Hope not."

Both of them laughed a little and then headed towards the courthouse. They walked back up to the main street where all of the business were, but Jamie just stared at a corner building. Michael, sensing he was walking alone looked back and stopped.

"Come on. There's a book store over there."

"No. We need to go in there." Jamie pointed across the street to the building that had black awnings.

"Dude, that's a chick's clothing store."

Jamie's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "I swear I recognize that name." He ran his hands through his hair and then gasped. "It's Brooke's clothing line."

"Who's Brooke?"

"She's a character from An Unkindness of Ravens. She went to high school with Lucas, with Nathan and Haley."

Jamie crossed the street and Michael followed. "Hey man, why don't you go in by yourself. I'll wait out here."

"This won't take long." Jamie pulled Michael by his shirt sleeve. "Let's go."

Stepping into the boutique, a bell rang announcing Jamie and Michael's entrance. A woman hollered from the back and Michael tensed up.

"Dude, what are you gonna say? What if she doesn't know where Lucas is."

Shaking his head, Jamie pointed Michael to the opposite end of the store. "Go over there. Act like you're gonna buy something."

"But I don't...."

"Just go."

Jamie took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the counter. He saw a small brunette walk in from the back, she had a tape measure in her hands and smiled at the boy.

"How can I help you?"

Her raspy voice made his nerves fire. He remembered Lucas describing Brooke's voice sounding like she was always horse. He smiled at her and leaned on the counter.

"Are you...are you Brooke Davis?"

She smiled, "The one and only."

"Well, I was hoping you can help me."

Brooke eyed him and then nodded. "What do you need? A gift for a sister, girlfriend maybe?"

Jamie kind of laughed and then shook his head. "No, I need to ask you a question."

She raised her eyebrow. "Continue."

"I uh...do you know how I can contact Lucas Scott?"

"Is this about the book?" Brooke leaned on the counter with her elbows and smirked.

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, I'm different now. Brooke Davis is a much more mature adult."

Jamie raised his hands. "I'm not judging you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "So, you want to talk to Lucas, huh?"

"That would be great." Jamie smiled and looked over to Michael.

"I'm not going to tell you where he lives, but I can tell you that he usually has coffee and reads over at Port City Java." She looked at her watch. "He usually gets there around 4:45pm."

"Wow. Thank you so much." Jamie turned towards the door.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Brooke was standing up strait with crossed arms.

"I'm Michael, Michael Bell."

The real Michael Bell looked at his best friend with wide eyes. Jamie waved him over and then they walked out of the store.

"What the hell man, why didn't you use your real name?"

"I don't know. Yours just popped into my head."

Michael shook his head. "You're such a moron."

"Maybe I am a moron, but did you hear what she said? Lucas is going to be in that coffee shop in forty five minutes."

"So, what do we do until then?"

Jamie stood in silence for a few seconds. "The public library is just around the corner. It probably has Tree Hill High School yearbooks. We can see what my 'mom' and 'dad' looked like back then."

"I bet your mom was totally hot."

Jamie grimaced a little. "I don't know, but we can go find out."

*******

Sitting at a table, Jamie and Michael flipped through a bunch of blue yearbooks. After searching countless faces and names, Jamie finally found her. Haley James was on the third row wearing some ugly ass poncho, but she had the kindest eyes he had ever seen. Jamie was captivated, he was convinced that this was his mother.

"Hey, I found her. I found three Scotts." Michael turned the yearbook he had and slid it towards Jamie. "She changed her name when they got married. Look, she's Haley James Scott."

Jamie pulled the book closer to his face. The girl looked different, but she was still the same. Her hair was lighter, her clothes looked a whole hell of a lot better, but those eyes, those massive brown eyes still stared at him.

Jamie sighed. "She looks so happy." He looked at the guy next to her. "There's Lucas."

Michael nodded and then pointed to the dark haired boy next to Lucas. "And there's Nathan."

"This..." Jamie's voice caught. "This is my family."

"Holy shit. I can't believe this is really happening."

Jamie was a little teary eyed, but he laughed. "You're telling me."

Michael put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "What do you say, want to go meet your uncle?"

*******

They were sitting at a table near the window watching every person enter and leave the small little coffee shop. Michael was getting bored and began to play with the packs of sugar on the table. He huffed when his tower of Sweet N' Low packets toppled over.

"We've been here for forever. Looks like that Brooke lady as wrong."

"Let's just wait another fifteen minutes."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After ten more minutes of waiting, Jamie was even starting to get antsy. He really hoped he'd see Lucas, but it looks like that was becoming less likely as each minute ticked away. At 5:30pm, Jamie sighed and pushed away from the table.

"I guess he's not coming."

Michael felt sorry for his friend. "Maybe we can catch him tomorrow? We'll ask someone else."

With a defeated sigh, Jamie nodded. "Maybe."

Getting up from the table, Jamie turned towards the door. He waited on Michael and then they walked out of Port City Java. Something caught his eye however. A shiny red mustang was parked at the curb. Jamie blinked twice and then saw a blond haired man get out of the old car.

"That's him."

"What?" Michael turned and saw the hot rod. "Sweet ride." He was so preoccupied with the car that he failed to see Jamie approach the man getting out.

"Excuse me, but are you Lucas Scott?"

The tall blond laughed. "Yeah."

"Um, I think that...I think...." Jamie couldn't make up his mind. He didn't know if he should tell him up front, or ease into the whole, 'we're family' conversation.

Lucas smirked and pulled out a pen. "Do you want an autograph?"

Jamie shook his head. "No." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I think, I think I'm your nephew."

Lucas looked around not sure if he heard correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I think I'm your nephew." Jamie sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you are my uncle."

"You have me confused with someone else. I don't have a nephew." Lucas locked his car door and headed to the coffee shop.

"No, I don't."

"Kid, if it's money you want..."

Following Lucas to the shop, Jamie put his hand over the door. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible."

"What if I told you that I'm 16, I'll be 17 next week." Jamie's blue eyes met Lucas'. "I think you know my parents."

Sighing, Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I can help you."

"I just want to know if my parents are Nathan Scott and Haley James."

Lucas took a step back. "How do you know...what did you say your name was?"

Jamie swallowed hard. "I'm James, James Lucas Scott."

*******

**You'll hear from Nathan and Haley soon, I promise.**

**Please review!!**


	2. A Name is a Name is a Name

**WOW! THANKS for all of the amazing reviews from everyone. You all must really be interested in this story. It means so much!!! Thanks again. **

**Chapter 2- A Name is a Name is a Name**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to Mark and the CW, but this story...it's mine.**

*******

May, 2021

Lucas felt one of his knees grow weak. "Your name...your name is James Lucas Scott?"

Jamie smirked a little and nodded. "Yeah."

"And uh, what makes you um...why do you think your parents are Nathan and Haley?"

"Your book."

Lucas sighed. He studied the boy who stood before him and shook his head. He could definitely see some resemblance. "Would you like some coffee? Do you drink coffee?"

"I'd love some." Jamie smiled and then looked back towards Michael who was still drooling over the Mustang. "Can my friend come in?"

"Uh, sure. I guess so." Lucas laughed at the kid who was checking his car out.

"Michael, come on."

The dark headed boy turned toward his friend. "I'm coming."

Lucas and Jamie sat down and then they were joined by Michael. Lucas kept looking at Jamie as if he was about to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. To relieve the awkward tension, Michael broke the silence.

"You're Lucas, right?" Lucas nodded. "So, does that mean you're famous? Are you a celebrity?"

"No, I'm not famous."

Michael furrowed his brow. "Wait...you're not a famous author?"

"Uh...." Lucas shook his head.

"He's just being humble." Jamie looked to Michael and then smiled at Lucas.

"Thanks." Lucas nodded in appreciation. "So James, what..."

"You can call me Jamie."

"Oh. Sorry." Lucas cut his mouth to the side. "Jamie, what do you know about your parents?"

"Not much."

"And why exactly do you think Nathan and Haley are your parents?" Lucas brought his hands together anticipating the answer.

"I'll start with my name. James, that's Haley's last name. Lucas, that's you." Jamie smiled. "You were best friends with Haley. And then there's Scott."

"Tell him about school, Jamie." Michael interjected and it made Lucas shift in his seat.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What about school?"

Michael laughed. "That he's the best athlete, smartest kid I've ever known...."

Jamie's ears turned pink. "I'm not that great."

Michael rolled his eyes. "He's just being humble."

Lucas smiled with wide eyes. "I guess that's something we have in common."

"Guess so." Jamie ran his hand over his brow. "So, do you know why they gave me up?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm speaking hypothetically." Jamie nodded. "Your mom and dad...Nathan and Haley were having problems. I can't tell you much about it, but I did try and convince Haley to keep you...to keep the baby"

"So it was her decision? She was the one that gave me up?" Jamie looked hurt. He didn't think Haley, at least the one from the book, would do something like that.

"Jamie, she wanted you, trust me."

"But, what about Nathan? Did he not want a son?"

"It's complicated." Lucas didn't know what he was supposed to say. "Both of your parents wanted you. But a series of events, bad choices...everything snowballed and a baby was the last thing that either of them could handle."

Jamie's eyes were glossy. He had just basically been told that he would have been too much of a burden, an inconvenient annoyance. Michael saw that his friend was hurting and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Hey man, they don't know what they missed."

Jamie swallowed the hard lump he felt in his throat and smiled. "Thanks." Looking back to Lucas, Jamie sighed heavily. "Did, did anyone try and tell them not to put me up for adoption?"

"Of course we did."

"Really?"

"Yes. When your mom told me, I was the one who argued the most against it. I thought that they, your parents, would get back together. Understand this Jamie, your parents, they loved each other so much, but we were all so young and naive. No one really knew what to do."

"But you thought she should keep me?"

"Yes. I still wish that I was able to get through to her, figure out some plan where everything would have worked out, but I never did, and I'm sorry for that." Lucas looked down, he didn't like to see Jamie's sad blue eyes looking back into his. "I wish everything had turned out differently."

"Well..." Jamie looked around the small coffee shop and smiled. "At least I'm here now."

"Yes you are." Lucas' eyes smiled in sync with his thin lips.

Lucas sat back in his chair and surveyed the boy that sat directly across from him. Dirty blond hair. Blue eyes. Medium height. A little under weight, but healthy. This kid reminded Lucas of himself to be honest. It must have been the Scott blood that they shared, because Lucas somehow felt like he had known the boy for years.

"Lucas?" A small brunette approached the table. "I was closing up and saw your car...."

Lucas looked up and smiled when he saw Brooke. "Hey."

Brooke looked at the two boys and laughed. "I saw the car parked out front. And I see, I see that you're with some fans."

Lucas laughed, "You could say that."

"Well, I'll leave you three alone. I just wanted to say hello and tell you I'm running by your house to see Peyton. Guess I'll see you after while."

As she turned to leave, Lucas took her by the hand. "Brooke, I think I should introduce you to these kids."

Pointing to Jamie she smiled. "This one's name is Michael. He came into the store earlier today." Brooke put her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "This kid came right up to me and...."

Lucas was looking quickly from Jamie to Michael, and the back to Jamie and then Brooke. "Wait, this is Michael." Lucas pointed to the tall dark headed boy.

"No, this is Michael." Brooke patted Jamie's shoulder. "I talked to him in the store."

Jamie's eyes grew large and raised his hand. "I have a confession to make."

"So you're not James Lucas Scott?" Lucas sat up in his chair and stared at the boy across from him.

Brooke looked down to Lucas bewildered. "James Lucas Scott?" She glanced at both guys. "Lucas, is he...?"

"I don't know who he is." Lucas stood up and escorted Brooke out of the coffee shop.

Michael was watching this whole ordeal go down and saw that his best friend was sitting in shock. "Jamie, go after them. Explain why Brooke thinks you're me, that your name isn't Michael." Jamie sat still with his mouth crooked and slightly agape. Michael leaned over to his friend and pushed him. "Go before it's too late."

Blinking a few times, Jamie looked over to Michael and then ran out of the little coffee shop. After exiting the door, Jamie saw Lucas and Brooke talking by the Mustang. He approached them slowly but Lucas stopped him.

"Why did you lie to me? Is it money you want, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. I didn't lie to you." Jamie walked a little closer. "I lied to her."

"Me? Why'd you lie to me?" Brooke's eye's widened and her right hand clinched her hip.

"Because...I walked into the store and I heard your voice." Jamie reached to his back pocket. "I knew you were Brooke, and I got nervous. I was afraid if you knew my name, you might be suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" The small brunette walked from behind Lucas.

"I don't know. Wonder why I was looking for Lucas if I wasn't a fan." He turned to Lucas. "I am by the way." Lucas rolled his eyes and then Jamie looked back to Brooke. "I thought you might put the pieces together."

"I still don't understand." Brooke shook her head and looked to Lucas. He didn't have any answers for her.

"Look." Jamie fumbled in his pocket and presented his wallet. "Here." He handed her his driver's license.

Brooke took the small card and studied the fine print. After reading all of his information she looked back to Jamie

"My name is Jamie Scott, and I'm looking for my family."

Brooke's eyes shot from Jamie to Lucas. She handed Lucas the license and watched him read the information. As she saw his expression change, Brooke touched Lucas' arm.

"Is he? Is this...?"

Lucas nodded with an apologetic smile. "Yeah."

Brooke's eyes began to fill with tears but she wiped them away before she turned to face Jamie.

"I'm sorry." She flung her arms around him before he could utter any words. "I'm really glad you're here."

Feeling the tightness of the embrace Jamie smiled, "Me too."

When Brooke loosened her grip, Lucas cleared his throat. "Jamie, I'm sorry I doubted you."

Jamie shook his head understanding. "It's alright."

"How about I make it up to you? Want to come over and have dinner with us tonight?"

"I'd really like that, but Michael and I have to get back."

Brooke's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you driving back home?"

"No, we're staying at his beach house for the weekend. His mom is expecting us back soon so I can't. Sorry."

Michael walked out of the coffee shop and slowly approached the group of people. "Uh, Jamie?" Everyone's attention turned to the tall boy. "Mom just called me. She wants us to stop by the store and pick up some things. I think we better get going."

"Yeah, alright." Jamie nodded and turned back towards Lucas and Brooke.

"That's my cue."

Lucas nodded. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about you come over to my place and I'll tell you everything you want to know about your parents." Lucas looked at Brooke. "Yes, you can come too." Everyone laughed.

Jamie shook Lucas' hand and then Brooke engulfed the boy in another monstrous hug. After establishing a plan and swapping phone numbers, Lucas and Brooke watched Jamie and Michael slip around the corner and out of sight.

"Lucas, what are we gonna do? Are you going to call...?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, I'm going to head over to the house and see Peyton. Do you mind if I tell her?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind. Tell her I'll be home soon."

With a reassuring pat on Lucas' shoulder, Brooke crossed the street and got into her car. Lucas watched her drive off and then he got into his car. He drove to the only place where he knew he could be alone.

He parked the Mustang next to the isolated tree and turned off the engine. Grabbing his cell phone, Lucas walked to the picnic table and sat in silence for a few moments. He loved the River Court. Maybe it was because he had grown up playing basketball here, maybe it was the history of the place itself. All that Lucas knew was that this was the one place he could find a stillness, the calmness he needed for what he was about to do. Scrolling through his list of contacts, Lucas pushed the send button with a heavy sigh.

*******

The small office was quiet; there were no sounds except the tapping of fingers on a keyboard. It was a steady rhythm of sentences with the occasional backspace pause. The room was full of books, and mounted on the walls were all types of certificates. Centered on the back wall were degrees from Stanford and Vanderbilt, and all of the awards and scholarships seemed endless. Directly below was a table full of more photos and books. All of the pictures showed a thirty something woman with friends. Some people looked more familiar than others, but the most important thing was that the woman looked happy. The woman, a professor at Davidson in the English department, was startled to say the least when her phone rang.

"This is Professor James."

"Haley it's Peter."

"Hi." Haley leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Are you almost done there?"

Haley moved the receiver from her mouth and yawned. "Just about."

"I got reservations at your favorite place. 8:45pm, does that sound good?"

Haley ran her hand across her forehead. "Peter, I love that you did that, but I'm really tired. Do you mind if we stay in tonight?"

After a slight pause, Peter answered. "Anything for you."

Haley smiled. "I'll be home in an hour."

"I'll be here. Be careful on your way back, looks like it's gonna storm pretty soon."

"I will...and Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Haley. See you in an hour."

"Bye." Haley put the receiver in it's place and sat back in her chair.

She had been with Peter for nearly seven years. He was sweet, kind, and good looking, basically he was perfect. Her friends from Davidson pestered her for not marrying him, but she was happy. She looked down to her left hand and saw a beautifully set diamond ring on her finger. No, it wasn't an engagement ring nor a wedding ring. Peter had given it to her on their three year anniversary asking her not to be his wife, but to be the person he could grow old with. A promise ring sounds cheesy, but Peter wanted Haley for himself, and if she wasn't going to marrying him he at least wanted others to know she was taken. So, as Haley spun the ring on her finger she smiled because it made her feel safe. Her phone rang again and she leaned across her desk to answer it.

"This is Professor James." There was not immediate response. "Hello?"

A quiet voice broke over the receiver. "Hales?"

Haley was caught off guard. "Lucas?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Wha...what are you calling me on a random Friday night for?" Haley's tone was playful.

"Haley, I need to tell you something."

The sound of Lucas' voice was unsettling to Haley. "Lucas, what's wrong? Did something happen to Peyton? Are the kids alright? It's not Brooke is it?"

"No, no," Lucas sighed. "Everyone is fine."

"What is it then?"

"I...I need to tell you...." Lucas was clearly having trouble.

"Lucas, you can tell me anything."

His voice was shaking. "Hales, I saw him today, I spoke to him."

She was confused for a lack of a proper noun in the previous sentence. "Wait, you spoke to whom?"

"Haley, I met...Jamie. I met your son today."

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "What?"

"I had coffee with him."

Haley's breathing had increased. "But...how do you know it was him?"

"I just know."

Silent tears fell from Haley's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lucas laughed. "100%. Well, I'm sure there are tests, but Hales, it's him."

Lucas could hear the catch in Haley's voice as she began to cry. "Oh my God."

"I know."

"What should I do?" Haley was wiping the tears from her face and reached for a tissue. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Come home."

"But I have finals I have to grade, Peter is here...."

"They can wait."

Haley sniffed and then sighed. "Have you talked to...."

"No. I haven't called him yet. But Hales, he deserves to know."

"I know." Haley breathed heavily. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Hales, we're all here for you."

"I'm a...I'm going to drive over tonight. Is that alright?"

"It's fine."

After a pause, Haley spoke again. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"What does he look like?"

Lucas laughed. "Ah well...."

As she listened to Lucas describe the son she had never met, she couldn't help but cry. There were happy tears, sad tears, tears of regret, and Haley couldn't stop. She wished she could see his face. She wanted to see Jamie so badly that her bones ached. When Lucas stopped, he could tell she needed a hug but he couldn't do that over the phone.

"Hales, he's a great kid."

She sighed. "Yeah?"

"Listen, drive safe. I'll see you in a couple hours."

Practically breathless, Haley hung up the phone. She was shaking and trembling all over. As she sat back in her chair she looked towards the night's sky as rain splashed against the windowpanes. The steady pattern of the water's taps helped to calm her down. She closed her eyes thinking of the revelations that had literally turned her Friday night upside down. Picking up her purse, Haley turned off the computer and the lights. She needed to get home to pack. She needed to explain to Peter, but knew he wasn't going to understand. But most of all, she needed to get back to Tree Hill.

*******

Lucas shut his phone and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Maybe he was on the verge of prideful tears, because this was a very proud moment. He was so happy to have his nephew a few miles down the road, for Haley to be coming back, all he needed now was to call his brother. Nathan Scott was a very busy man, though. He was a regular analysis for Sports Center in New York, founder of Camp Scott, a basketball organization for underprivileged kids, and a celebrity in his own right. So, as Lucas scrolled through his contact list, he doubted he'd get to speak to Nathan directly. It just so happened Lucas was right. Nathan's cell phone went strait to voice mail, so Lucas tried the apartment.

"You've reached Nathan Scott. Sorry I wasn't able to get to the phone right now, but if you leave a name and number, I'll get back in touch. BEEP."

Lucas rolled his eyes and began to leave his message.

"Hey Nate." Lucas paused for a moment. "I'm calling to check in, tell you about some interesting developments down here in Tree Hill." Another pause. "Today I met a kid, Nate. But he's not just any kid." Lucas sighed heavily. "He's your kid, your son. He's in Tree Hill oddly enough, and he said he read the book and just knew who he was. His name is Jamie. I know you're a busy man, but Nathan...you should come home. Call me when you get back from wherever you are. Bye."

Lucas ended the call and turned towards downtown. The buildings all reflected the purple and brown haze that was dusk. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled at the river that slowly crept in the direction of the ocean. Putting his phone in his pocket, Lucas got off the table and walked to his car. With the turn of the key the engine roared alive and Lucas headed towards the fiery sky. He couldn't wait to get home to see Peyton, to see Sawyer, Keith and Harper. He loved his family very much, and he was thrilled his children were going to have a cousin they never knew they had. Lucas looked down at his phone to check the time; it was 6:50pm. He was guessing he'd get a call within the hour from Nathan. He was right.

*******

Nathan left the restaurant and walked to his car. Before he could get in, a little boy stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, are you Nathan Scott?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes I am."

Nathan looked down to a small little boy who couldn't have been much older than nine. The boy's grin widened.

"Could I get you to si-sign this for me?"

"Sure." Nathan took the jersey from the boy's arms and grinned. It was a Bobcat jersey with the number twelve on it. Taking the Sharpie from the kid, Nathan smiled. "What's you're name?"

"I'm Vaughn."

"That's an interesting name."

The boy smiled wider. "Thanks."

As Nathan wrote, he smiled at the boy's parents who stood a few feet away. "So Vaughn, do you play ball?"

"Oh, yes sir. I love the game."

Nathan laughed. "That's great."

Clicking the top back on the marker, Nathan handed the little boy the jersey.

Surveying the note and signature, Vaughn's mouth dropped. "Wow."

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder Nathan spoke. "Have a good night, Vaughn." Nathan waved at the parents and then got into his car.

The ride wasn't long, he just had to drive a couple blocks to his apartment, but Nathan drove with a feeling of emptiness. He was going home alone to an empty apartment. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends, some super models even, but he never found the one to settle down with. He had actually, but he had lost her many years ago.

When he got up to his floor Nathan fumbled with his keys. As he walked through the door, Nathan hit his answering machine and began to listen to his messages as he poured scotch into a glass. The first was a message from his super telling him that his air conditioning was leaking. The second was from his assistant reminding him he had a dinner meeting he had just come back from. He walked away from the bar and listened to the third. That one was from Lucas.

As he listened to his brother say, "he's your kid, your son," Nathan dropped his drink. Shards of glass, ice, and scotch flew across the hardwood but Nathan remained still. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things correctly.

"Jamie?"

Nathan reached for the phone and dialed Lucas' number. Anxiety filled his gut as the rings went unanswered. Finally, after the sixth one, Lucas picked up.

"Nathan."

"You...you saw him today?"

"With my own two eyes."

Nathan sighed so heavily, Lucas thought there my have been tears. "I'm coming to Tree Hill."

"That's great."

"I've got to call the airport, see if there are any flights."

Lucas laughed. "I've already done that. One leaves from La Guardia at 8:35pm to Charlotte. And then there is a connecting flight to Tree Hill at...."

"I don't care what time it is, I'm getting on that plane."

Lucas laughed. "Alright, I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Thanks man." Nathan was pacing the room. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What's he like?"

Lucas sighed. "He's great."

Nathan smiled. "I'll call you when I get to Tree Hill."

"See you later little brother."

"Wait..." Nathan put his hand over his mouth. "Did you...did you call her?

"I did."

"Is she...is she...." Nathan was mumbling but Lucas knew what he needed to know.

"Yeah. She's on her way."

Nathan stood still and silent. He couldn't believe he was going to meet his son. He also couldn't believe he was going to see Haley again.

"I've got to pack."

Nathan ended the call and rushed to his bedroom. He threw some clothes into a suitcase and then went into his office. Opening a desk drawer, he grabbed a large envelope. Placing it on top of his clothes, Nathan zipped the bag shut. He surveyed the room where his glass had shattered and decided against cleaning it up. His number one priority was to get to the airport and back home to Tree Hill.

*******

**So...both Nathan and Haley are coming back to Tree Hill. Exciting!  
****I wonder when/if/how their first interaction will go down???  
****And what about Jamie??? When will he meet his parents???  
****You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. ;)  
**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Home is Never Too Far Away

**You guys are amazing!!!! I have no words for such gracious reviews. They totally inspire me to write. I tried to respond to the ones I could, but if you are anonymous, Thanks, Thanks, Thanks, and Thanks again.**

***This chapter gives a little insight to Nathan and Haley and their nervous return to Tree Hill.**

**D****isclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own any part of OTH**

**Chapter 3- Home Is Never Too Far Away**

*******

May 2021

Pulling into her driveway, Haley turned off the headlights and sat in silence for a moment. She flipped the overhead mirror and studied her tear stained cheeks. Breathing in a steady rhythm, she hoped that she was calm enough to explain everything to Peter without bursting into sobs. She placed her hands on her head and smiled at herself.

"Haley, tell him the truth. He'll understand."

Sighing, she closed the mirror and ran to the house trying her best not to get soaked by the heavy rain. Haley grabbed the cold door knob and with a gentle push she walked into the house. She didn't immediately notice, but Haley could tell something was different. The lights were out, but a warm glow was coming from the kitchen. Curious, she headed in the direction of the light. After rounding a corner, Haley saw Peter standing in the kitchen with a quirky grin. Looking past him, the little table was set for dinner and food was already at their places.

"Before you say anything...." Peter walked over to Haley. "Let me just tell you that I'm glad you're home." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Haley was a little stunned. Her kitchen had been transformed into an intimate dinning area. Candles lined the counters and any other free surface, the table alone looked like it was from a restaurant, and the food...it smelled delicious.

"Peter...I." He gently removed her coat and laughed.

"You were tired and didn't want to go out. So, I brought Cafe Du Soleil to you."

Haley laughed at the French accent he attempted. "Peter, you shouldn't have done this."

"Maybe not." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back and led her to the table. "Have a seat Professor James."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Haley couldn't fathom the idea of leaving right now, not after all that Peter had done. But, she needed to be somewhere else, she needed to be in Tree Hill.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?" Peter smiled playfully.

"Peter, I have to go." She choked out her last word and her eyes began to glaze with tears.

"Wha...what do you mean you have to go?" Peter stood up taller and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't do this right now."

Peter walked to the corner of the room with his hands over his head. "Why does this always happen with us?" He sounded like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Peter. I want to be with you tonight." Honestly, that was the truth, but she needed to be in Tree Hill.

Turning quickly, Peter looked at Haley and shook his head. "Haley, I love you. You know that, right?"

Haley nodded as she wiped the salty tears away from her mouth. "I know."

Peter looked up to the ceiling. "I keep running the past seven years around in my head, and I don't know why we aren't married, why we don't have kids. I tricked myself into waiting for someone who won't even meet me halfway."

"Peter, I lo..."

"You love me?"

Walking quickly to his side, Haley grabbed his arm. "Yes. I have ever since that graduate class when we first met."

Exhaling deeply, Peter brushed past her. "It's not enough. And you know what?" He turned back to Haley. "I guess I've never been able to figure that out about you. Never known what it is exactly that you need or want."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why?" The tone in his voice grew mean. "Damn it. You don't even realize what you're doing. You always push me away and I've taken it as you wanting independence, but Haley I don't think that's what it is."

"Will you just calm down?" Haley walked to his side and tried to take his hand.

He shook her off and shrugged. "Don't wait up for me tonight."

With that, Peter walked out of the kitchen and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut.

Haley felt like collapsing to the floor. She hadn't even been able to explain why she couldn't stay. She picked up the food and tried her hardest to wrap the plates in foil and put them in the refrigerator, but she found her hands were shaking so much that the task itself was painful. After a few minutes, she put the food away and blew out all of the candles and made her way through the dark and empty house to the bedroom.

She pulled her suitcase from the closet and began to pack. After she zipped it shut, Haley fell on the bed and cried. She cried because she didn't understand what Peter meant when he said she was pushing him away. She cried because she wished she was already in Tree Hill. Knowing she shouldn't drive when she was such a wreck, Haley thought that a shower might calm her down.

After undressing and checking the water's temperature, Haley stepped into the shower and let the hot water work its magic. The steam slowed her breathing, and the water relaxed her muscles. She ran her hands over her face and then looked down. A few inches below her bellybutton was a thin scar. She lightly brushed a finger over the surface and sighed remembering the day, nearly seventeen years ago, when she did the hardest thing anyone would ever have to do.

*******

_May 22, 2004_

_Haley rolled over and a fiery pain shot up her back. Opening her eyes she looked around and wished she was at the apartment; instead, she was at Lucas and Karen's house and had been for about six weeks. She was lying in Lucas' bed as he slept soundly on the cot tucked in the far corner of the room. Another flash of pain. She winced under her breath trying not to wake her best friend. Slipping out of the bed, Haley walked out of the room but had to stop at the door frame as another burst of pain radiated from the lower part of her back. She swallowed hard and crossed the small hallway as she made her way to Karen's room. Getting to the side of Karen's bed, she shook the woman awake._

"_Karen..." Another contraction caused Haley to gasp. "Karen wake up."_

_The groggy woman sat up in bed and surveyed the room. "Haley! What's wrong?"_

"_I think I'm in...I'm in labor."_

_The brunette's eyes widened. "We've got to get to the hospital." Karen threw the covers off her legs and sprang to her feet. She was putting on her shoes when Haley sat on the bed to relive the pressure she was feeling in her lower extremities._

"_Is it suppose to hurt this bad?" Haley ran her hand over her face._

_Karen shuffled around the room. "I think it hurts no matter what." She grabbed her purse and helped Haley to her feet. "Should I get Lucas? Do you want him to come with us?"_

_Haley shook her head. "No. He should sleep. He doesn't need...he doesn't need to come."_

"_Alright." _

_Karen led Haley to the car and with a swift turn of the key, Karen drove the car out of the driveway and towards the hospital. _

_Once Haley was situated in the room, Karen filled out insurance and bill information at the front desk. When she joined Haley in her room, Karen saw that Haley was going through another contraction. She reached for Haley's hand and counted to help Haley through the pain. When it passed, Haley looked up to Karen and sighed._

"_I can't do this. It hurts." Haley started to cry. "I'm tired. I'm too young. What if something happens?"_

"_Haley, you're going to be fine." Karen smiled hoping it would reassure Haley, but the tears kept falling. _

"_I shouldn't be doing this alone."_

_Karen knew Haley was talking about Nathan and squeezed her hand. "Do you want me to call him?"_

_Haley's breath fluttered as she inhaled. "No. He made his choice, and I've made mine."_

_One of the machines started to beep and a nurse entered the room. She was reading the results and then pressed a button on the wall. _

"_We've got a severe drop in the baby's heart rate." Another beep. "And it looks like the mother's blood pressure is dropping. Somebody page Dr. Banks and get delivery room two prepped." _

_Karen's eyes widened. "Is she alright?"_

_Scared, Haley put her hand on her stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby?"_

"_Both of you are at risk. We need to do an emergency C-section to ensure the health of both you and your child."_

_The nurse raised the rails on Haley's bed and it caused Karen to back away. She covered her mouth not knowing what to do._

"_Haley, do you want me to call someone, anyone?"_

_Haley shook her head. "If something happens to me..." Haley was fighting tears. "Make sure he finds a good home."_

"_Oh Haley, you're gonna be..."_

"_Promise me, Karen." Haley sighed when the brunette nodded._

_Two more nurses entered the room and began to wheel Haley towards the delivery room. Karen followed the bed as far as she could and whispered to young girl with fear in her eyes._

"_Haley James, I better see you when this is all over with."_

_The hint of sarcasm caused Haley to laugh a little. "Thanks Karen, for everything."_

_Karen rested her hand on Haley's cheek and smiled. "I'll see you in a little bit."_

_Haley heard the opening of doors and soon realized she was in the delivery room. A big blue sheet rose like a wall and someone placed a mask over her face. She was scared and alone, but she was also happy. It was probably the gas, but she felt relaxed now._

_A nurse smiled at Haley. "Count back from ten. Can you do that for me, Haley?"_

_Haley blinked her eyes and then took a deep breath. "Ten...nine...eight.....seven.....six.......fi..five.....four." After the last number, Haley's world went dark._

_*******_

_Haley stirred in her bed as she began to wake up. Karen was sitting in a chair and walked to her side._

"_Haley?"_

"_Ow." Haley groaned and reached for her stomach, but she was startled to feel it was much smaller than she had remembered. "Wha...?" She opened her eyes and looked to Karen. "Is the baby...is he alright?"_

_Karen took Haley's hand. "He's fine. You're fine."_

_Haley's eyes glistened with tears. "I want...I want to see him. Can I see him?"_

"_Yeah, let me get a nurse." Karen left the room and quickly returned. "He should be here in a couple minutes."_

_Haley sighed. "Have you see him?"_

_Karen nodded. "I went to the nursery and I took some pictures."_

"_You brought a camera?" Haley didn't sound upset, just surprised._

"_I figured you would want something to..."_

_Karen was interrupted by a nurse who was rolling a baby bed into the room. She stopped it next to Haley's bed and gently placed the small blue bundle in Haley's arms._

_Haley's eyes began to water immediately. "He's so small." She held the baby close to her chest and could feel his warmth. "He's perfect." She kissed his little forehead. He blinked his eyes to reveal the blue hidden by the lids and Haley smiled. "Hi." Tears of joy ran down Haley's cheeks. "I'm your mom."_

_Karen couldn't help but shed a few tears. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Do you know what you want to name him?"_

_Haley looked up to Karen and nodded. "James Lucas Scott."_

_Karen smiled and wiped a fresh tear from the corner of her eye. "It's perfect."_

_Haley nuzzled the baby and kissed his forehead again. "I think so, too."_

_Karen reached into her purse. "How about a picture?" She waved the camera and smiled._

"_Okay." Haley nodded as Karen smiled enthusiastically. _

_After the flash cleared the room, someone knocked on the door. A nurse excused herself and sighed._

"_I have these." She placed a stack of paper's on the table. "Sign them whenever you are ready."_

_A hard lump formed in the back of Haley's throat. It was the birth certificate and papers that revoked her parental rights and responsibilities. "Alright."_

_When the door shut, Karen walked over to the bed and grabbed Haley's free hand. _

"_I know you've already made your decision, but Haley, you have a lot of people who support you. Just know that we all stand by you, no matter what."_

"_You think I'm doing the right thing?" Haley's voice was practically a whisper. _

_Karen paused for a moment. She didn't want Haley to give the baby up, but it wasn't her choice. She needed Haley to know she wasn't alone though, so she nodded. "Yeah, I think it's the right thing to do."_

_Haley's chin quivered and she looked down to the sleeping baby. "I'm sorry." She wiped her cheek and traced the baby's brow with her finger. "I hope you forgive me one day."_

_Karen was fighting tears. "I'm...I'm going to let you two have a few minutes alone."_

_Haley smiled. "Thanks."_

_When she was alone, Haley closed her eyes and listened to the little baby breaths. He was asleep, sleeping soundly in her arms and she couldn't help but cry._

"_I love you, always and forever." She looked down at him and sighed. "Don't forget me because I'll always remember you." She pressed her nose to his small head. "I promise."_

_***_

Haley's fingers were beginning to prune, she had been in the shower for nearly twenty five minutes. After she turned the water off and had gotten dressed, Haley pulled a notepad from her bedside table drawer and began to write.

_You probably think I'm running away, but Peter...you're the guy I come home to, you're the guy for me. I love you more than you could possibly know. I had to leave tonight to go home, back to Tree Hill. Something has come up and I have to be there, I'm sorry. Please be here when I get back. I promise to tell you everything. I love you._

_Call me when you get the chance,_

_Haley _

Placing the note on his side of the bed, Haley grabbed her bag and shut the door as she left. She walked into her office and pulled a book from the self. Haley flipped through the chapters and stopped when she saw the pictures tucked carefully between the the pages of the last chapter. She sighed, the first picture was one of the many Karen had taken at the hospital nearly seventeen years ago. Haley looked much younger, her hair was lighter, almost no wrinkles, and the baby, the tiny baby in her arms made her heart drop.

"Always and forever, I promised."

Haley opened her purse and placed the book next to her wallet. Checking the house once more, Haley locked the front door and then got in her car. She also called Lucas and told him she was on her way. Pulling out of the driveway, Haley watched her house fade into the night in her rear view mirror. And soon enough, all there was was the empty highway that would take her directly to Tree Hill.

*******

Nathan was sitting in first class staring at the envelope sitting on his table tray. He'd been looking at it since take off, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Just as he reached for the thing, a stewardess asked him if he'd like any sort of refreshment.

"We have bourbon, vodka, scotch...."

"Scotch, and...how many can you give me?"

The stewardess looked over her shoulder and then back to Nathan. He had circles under his eyes and his hair was a little disheveled. She assumed he'd had a bad day.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Nathan watched her walk away and then looked out the window. There was nothing, a darkness that had no end or purpose. He had no idea where they were, if they were close to Charlotte, or if he was doing the right thing by going home.

"Here you are." The stewardess placed three small bottles on Nathan's tray as well as a cup full of ice. "Buzz me if you need more."

"Thanks."

Nathan unscrewed the first bottle and poured it over the ice. He took a sip and sighed. After the ice clinked together he set the glass down. He picked up the envelope and slowly opened the seal.

Instead of turning it upside down and dumping everything out at once, Nathan reached into the envelope carefully to remove the contents individually. The first was a picture and he smiled at it. The image frozen in time was of wedding number two to the girl he let get away. He and Haley were walking through the row of guests on their way to the Mustang. He loved this picture; the candid shot, how she was looking at him and he was smiling at her, and how the white and lavender flower petals flooded the air. He loved this day and the memory of it. The second picture wasn't any normal image. It was square and dark except for a small light speck. It was the ultra sound photo Nathan had taped inside his locker during the better part of his senior year of high school.

He couldn't look at the other pictures. Not because they were damaged or ruined, but because they reminded him of a life when he was happy, a life he lost on his own accord. So, he took another swig of his drink and after his nerves settled, Nathan reached in and felt something cool. Grasping it with his fingers, he pulled out a small golden ring, his wedding band. Reaching back into the envelope he felt two more rings, Haley's original ring and her new one. He held her newer one up and then gently slid it onto his pinkie finger. He loved the way it looked and how he had surprised her with it the day they renewed their vows. Lining the rings up on the tray, Nathan set the envelope down.

This envelope contained everything that had ever mattered to Nathan Scott, at least when it came to the one person he had truly loved. Within the folds of paper was a life he regretted ever leaving, so he vowed to never forget it. He swore to himself that he'd never let her go. He wouldn't let the memory of having a son ever vanish from his mind. So, Nathan collected everything he could out of fear that one day they, Haley and his son, would be forgotten in time as most memories were.

There were other items, but before Nathan could pull any other objects out, the captain came over the intercom announcing they were in their final decent. Nathan placed everything back into the envelope and sealed it back again. He got his luggage from the overhead compartment and returned the envelope to its place atop the folded mass of clothes.

"Will you secure your tray, please?" The stewardess smiled as she gathered the empty bottles and trash.

"Sure," Nathan nodded.

He fastened his seat belt and closed his eyes as he felt the plane decrease its altitude. Peeking his eyes open, Nathan saw that the darkness outside was now twinkling with city lights. He smiled knowing he was closer to Tree Hill, but not close enough. He was about to land in Charlotte, that meant he still had a couple hours until he would be home.

*******

After crossing that all too familiar green bridge, Haley drove over the Cape Fear River and headed for Lucas and Peyton's house. The small town was pitch black except for the street lamps, and Haley was sure if she hadn't lived here for eighteen years, she'd be lost in a maze of houses. But, she did know this place, very well in fact. After pulling onto the street where she once called home, Haley drove to the little yellow house. The house wasn't so little anymore seeing that there had been a few additions and remodels, but Haley still loved the quaint and homey feel she felt as she parked next to the curb.

The porch light flickered as the front door opened and a shadowy figure made its way down the walk. As the dark body approached the car, Haley felt her heart begin to beat fast and then she saw his face. Lucas opened the passenger side door and smiled.

"Hales, I'm glad you made it."

Sighing, Haley nodded. "Me too."

"Let me get your stuff." He shut the passenger side door and opened the back. "Is this it?" Lucas looked around but only saw the one small bag.

"Yeah."

"What do you say, wanna come inside? Peyton saved some dinner if you want some."

"That sounds nice."

Lucas set her bag down and went to open her door. When she was standing across from him, she felt the slow welling of tears in her eyes.

"Luke, what am I doing here?"

"Hey, this is a good thing, Hales." He put both arms on Haley's shoulders.

"I just...I wish that...."

Lucas pulled Haley into an tight embrace. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Lucas smiled and led her up the walk to the front porch.

"Where am I staying?" Haley smiled as she walked through the door.

"Well, Brooke took all of the kids, so you can have any of their bedrooms. I think though, I think Sawyer wants you in her room."

Haley nodded. "Alright."

A noise came from the kitchen and Haley stopped. Peyton was wearing a thin robe and had a bag of tea in her hand. When Peyton saw Haley she nearly dropped the contents in her hands.

"I thought I heard someone come in." Peyton smiled and walked closer to her husband and friend. She hugged Haley and then looked concerned. "How are you?"

"I don't even know." Haley ran her hands over her eyes and sighed.

"Well listen, I've got some tea going in the kitchen, you go put on your pajamas and I'll bring some to you in a minute."

"That sounds great." Haley smiled. It was the first real smile she had creep across her mouth in over five hours.

Lucas escorted Haley to Sawyer's room and left her alone to change. He returned to the kitchen and watched Peyton pour the steaming liquid into three cups.

"What do you think, Peyt?" Lucas leaned on the counter and glanced at Peyton.

The slender blonde shook her head. "I don't know. She looks like she's been crying all day. She looks tired. If I was her, I'd be falling apart at the seams."

"Maybe a good nights sleep will help?" Lucas took a mug and sipped the tea. He set it down not a second later because he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. Reaching for his phone, Lucas saw that he had a text from Nathan. "Nathan's here."

"What are you going to do?" Peyton sipped her drink.

"Go pick him up."

"I realize that, but where is he staying?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"He's gonna stay at the beach house."

"Okay." She nodded understanding the plan.

"Well, I better get going." Lucas put his mug down and made sure he had his keys. "I'll be back in a little while."

Peyton smiled and walked closer to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Be careful."

She watched him slip out the kitchen door and then Peyton poured a cup of tea for Haley. Walking slowly, she approached Sawyer's bedroom.

"Haley? I've got some tea, it's decaf." She turned the knob and walked into the bedroom.

Peyton stopped. Haley was asleep, passed out on the bed with her shoes and clothes still on. Peyton, being the motherly type, removed Haley's heals and pulled a quilt over her still body. She turned the lights out and shut the door. But before it was closed completely, she whispered softly.

"Goodnight Haley James."

***

Lucas pulled up to the Arrivals curb and saw Nathan standing with his hands in his pockets. Lucas parked the Mustang and got out.

He smiled as he walked towards his younger brother. "How was the flight?"

"Uh...it was alright."

Nathan removed the bag from his shoulder and looked to the car and then back to Lucas. "The trunk or back seat?"

"Where ever you want."

Nathan nodded and then walked over to the old car. He tossed his bag in the back seat and then collapsed into the passenger seat. Lucas pulled away from the curb and grinned at Nathan, but Nathan wasn't looking at him. He was staring out the window. He watched the road appear from out of thin air and his eyelids grew heavy. Nathan ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"Lucas, when I meet...."

"Jamie?" Lucas smiled."

"Yeah. What am I supposed to say? How do I tell him...."

Lucas reached for Nathan's left arm. "Hey, we'll worry about that tomorrow."

Nathan yawned and nodded. "Alright."

Lucas watched Nathan lean against the door and close his eyes. Nathan fell asleep and Lucas laughed under his breath.

"Goodnight little brother."

*******

**What we learned...**

**Nathan still loves Haley, or he's in love with the idea of having Haley.?  
****Haley loves Peter. But is she "in love" with him or someone else? A certain Nathan Scott comes to mind. ;)  
****Both Nathan and Haley want to see their son, but what about each other???**

**Most chapters will cover half a day. I hope you don't think that I'm drawing this out too long. I want you all to see the emotions and happenings that I feel are relevant to the story.**

**With that said, next chapter will start early Saturday morning. And I'll say this, a couple characters will get "acquainted" with each other. Who could it be???**

**Reviews are like love letters to my typing fingers. **


	4. Timing is Everything

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!!! I love hearing what you guys think about the story.**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to the CW and MS.**

**Chapter 4- Timing is Everything**

*******

May, 2021

The breakfast table at the Bell's beach house was relatively quiet. Michael and his mom made small talk, but Jamie wasn't paying attention. He kept his eyes focused on the crashing waves just beyond the dunes. He wished that the waves could erase his past, erase what had happened between Nathan and Haley just as it swept away the light brown sand back towards the turquoise abyss.

"So Jamie," Patricia smiled, "What are you thinking about over there? You have this intense expression on your face."

He turned and smirked. "Ah, well...I was thinking I love these pancakes." Jamie smiled as he put a bite in his mouth. "Thrrr deliiicious."

"Thank you, but it's just the recipe from the box, nothing special."

"Hey Mom?" Michael glanced at his mother and smiled, "I was wondering if I could take Jamie into town today?"

"Sure, but you boys need to help me with a few things first."

Michael's jaw dropped, "But Mom, we...."

"I'm sure what ever you boys have planned is important." She smiled sarcastically not knowing that it was indeed very important. "But, summer is almost here and we need to get ready. It's just a few household chores, some handy work. It won't kill you."

Michael rested his elbow on the table and sighed. "Fine."

Jamie wiped the sticky syrup from his chin and flashed a smile. "We'd be happy to help, Mrs. Bell."

Patricia grinned as she got up from the table. "Good, we'll start after the dishes are done." She took two empty plates and headed for the kitchen.

Michael looked over to Jamie and rolled his eyes. "Kiss ass."

***

Nathan rolled over and groaned when he opened his eyes. The sun was shinning brightly and it was aimed directly at his face. He closed his eyelids and placed his hands over his head. Nathan couldn't remember how he got in the bed, or when he had gotten to the beach house, but he suddenly felt panicked. His head was pounding from the numerous drinks he'd had the day before and he wished Lucas had left him some sort of instructions, directions, or a plan as to what he was supposed to do today. He got out of bed and realized he was wearing the same clothes he had worn the previous day and laughed out loud. He would have loved to see Lucas struggle to get all of his 210 pounds up the stairs and into the house.

As Nathan walked to the kitchen, he saw that there was a note from Lucas.

_Hey,_

_Call me when you get up. There's no food here so you might want to pick something up. I left the keys to Dan's old car on the counter. Yes, it has gas, I already checked. If you don't call before 10:30am, I'll call you. Sorry I didn't undress you, but I had to draw the line somewhere._

Deciding against a phone call, Nathan walked back to the bedroom. He unzipped his bag and changed into some athletic wear. Checking the time, Nathan walked out the back door and headed for the beach. Once he reached the water's edge and the hard sand, Nathan began to jog at a quick pace. Sure, he may be in his mid thirties but he was most definitely in shape. He splashed through the gray-green foam and the thud of each footstep pounded with the beat of his heart. His eyes scanned the shore, and then he looked out beyond the sea where the blues of the water and sky became one.

Nathan enjoyed the beach, this beach more than others, and he missed coming here. He missed seeing his family and friends, but that was the reality of his life, he was a busy guy. Quickening his pace, Nathan tried to suppressed the thoughts of his fondest memory. Almost twenty years ago, on a hillside overlooking the ocean, he promised to love and cherish the only person who had really ever made him happy. Nathan slowed to a brisk walk and shook his head. He was still immersed in his thoughts when a rush of cold rolled over his feet.

"Damn it."

Nathan looked down and saw that his tennis shoes were soaking wet. He had failed to notice the tide was inching its way closer up the beach as he ran though his memories. He took a few steps up and scanned the buildings past the dunes. A small twenty-four hour cafe was open.

Having eaten an English muffin with egg, bacon, and cheese, it's easy to say Nathan didn't feel like running back home was the greatest of ideas. So, he kept to a slow walk as he made his way back. This time he payed more attention to the houses he passed, the intricate details he missed. For instance, he didn't notice the old couple sitting on their deck during his run. So this time, as he walked by he waved and they waved back.

Down the beach, a hundred yards or so, Nathan saw someone carrying a large object. After the hazy fog cleared and Nathan got closer to the person, he could see that it was a woman carrying a bunch of boards. When he was close enough, he asked if she needed any assistance.

"Can I give you a hand?"

The woman, who was obviously struggling, nodded in appreciation. "Please."

Nathan smiled. "Here, let me take those for you." He took a couple 2x4s and laughed. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing with these."

The dark headed woman laughed. "We've had a couple Tropical Storms and a nasty Nor'easter this year, so I'm just gonna reinforce these beams."

Nathan nodded and watched the woman miss her fingers by inches when she hammered.

"Do you do this much?"

The woman looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Is it that bad?" She laughed and looked at her handy work.

"No. It's just, you need to do it this way." Nathan held the board upright and with one hammer the nail went straight in.

"Well, I'm not the one who usually does this kind of thing, but my husband is on a business trip and I assumed it couldn't be that hard."

Nathan smiled as she handed him another board. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"You know, it's not everyday you meet a stranger who offers to help someone he doesn't even know."

"I just saw you and figured you might want some help." Nathan forced the hammer to a nail and a pop echoed off the wood. "Common courtesy, I guess."

The woman smiled and when Nathan looked up to her she studied his face. "Have we met before? You sure do look familiar." The woman could have sworn she knew him.

"I...I don't think so."

"No?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked into his blue eyes. "Well, you must have one of those faces."

Nathan laughed. "Guess so." He hammered one last time and then wiped the sand from his hand. "All finished."

The woman smiled. "What a doll. Thank you for doing this."

"No ma'am, I was glad to help." He rose to his feet from his crouch. "I'm Nathan by the way. I have a house about a mile down the beach." He pointed to the South.

"Well Nathan, you feel free to drop by and help me with anything else." She laughed and extended her hand. "I'm Patricia."

He shook her small hand. "Nice to meet you." After a pause, Nathan began to take a few steps backwards. "I should get going."

"Thanks again." Patricia waved as she watched Nathan make his way back to the water's edge. He raised his arm and then began to run off into the distance. She watched him fade into a small speck and then turned around to see Jamie at the top of the stairs.

"Who was that Mrs. Bell?" He carried a hand full of more lumber in his arms.

"Just a neighbor." She watched him walk carefully down the steps but he stopped when she looked at him with a funny expression.

"Wha...What's wrong?" Jamie smirked and looked behind him.

Patricia looked into his eyes and shook her head. "No-nothing." Jamie's kind and welcoming blue eyes looked exactly like the man who she had just met. Turning, she looked down the beach for the man but he had disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Would you like me to put these up for you, Mrs. Bell?"

She turned her attention back to Jamie. "Please."

***

Haley stirred in her bed and sat up when she heard a knock at the door. Wiping the sleep from her eye Haley let a yawn escape her mouth. "Come in."

Lucas peeked his head in and smiled. "Mornin' Hales." He sat on the bed and handed her a cup of coffee.

She gladly took the warm cup and breathed in the fresh aroma. "What time is it?"

Lucas looked down to his watch. "It's just past 9:30am."

"Oh, God." Haley sighed and grimaced a little.

"What, what's wrong?" Lucas touched her knee.

She laughed. "Nothing. I just haven't slept past 8:00am in a long, long time."

Lucas smirked. "It's kind of nice isn't it?"

Haley took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well listen..." Lucas got up from the bed. "If you want to take a shower, go ahead. There's eggs and toast in the kitchen, help yourself. I've got to run to the store for some milk, but Peyton should be back any minute."

"Thanks."

"Call me if you need something."

"I will." Haley smiled as Lucas slipped out of the room.

She stretched her arms and then got off the bed. She must have slept like a rock because the covers didn't look like they had been disturbed at all. Haley folded the quilt and patted the comforter and fluffed the pillows. She took her coffee and walked around the small room.

Sawyer was eleven, and could easily be mistaken as mother, ignoring the height difference of course. The girl had curly blond hair, large green eyes, and her mannerisms were just like her mother's. Sawyer's room by looks alone belonged to teenage Peyton Sawyer. She had records and artwork on the walls. Haley would never say this out loud, not when Peyton was around, but Sawyer was pretty damn good, probably better than her mother. Sawyer though, her art was happy and decorative unlike her mother's teenage work that seemed so sad and depressing.

On her tenth birthday, Sawyer begged for red walls but Lucas wasn't thrilled by the idea. After some successful coercing by Peyton, the walls changed dramatically and the end result turned out pretty awesome. But Haley's favorite part was the back of the bedroom door. It was painted with some special chalkboard paint, and everyday, Peyton would sneak into her daughter's room and write lyrics of a song on the designated area. During breakfast, lunch or dinner, Sawyer had to tell her mom the name of song, and was awarded extra points for the band or artist. It was a cute little game they played with each other. Haley looked at the small words in Peyton's handwriting.

_I told you that we could fly. Cause we all have wings, but some of us don't know why._

Haley smiled recognizing the band and song. She also smiled because that song, it was ridiculous how much it described the relationship between Lucas and Peyton. Haley walked to the kitchen and rinsed her empty coffee cup in the sink. She grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it while she walked through the rest of the house.

Pictures were scattered across the walls, tons of them. Some were just of Lucas and Peyton. Others showed tiny babies and children. Haley also saw a few pictures of herself and then she saw one of Nathan. Every time she visited she'd avoid looking at it, but today when she passed its frame she picked it up.

He was wearing a charcoal suit with a light blue tie. She figured the picture had been taken the night he went into the NBA draft, because the last thing she had heard, he went to the Bobcats and was apparently very good. She sighed when she looked at his face. Dark hair, sincere blue eyes, tall in stature, and his grin, it looked like he was smiling at her.

She shook her head and replaced the picture to its spot on the table. After finishing the last bite of toast she had in her hand, Haley decided to walk down the small hallway to find Keith and Harper's rooms.

***

Nathan got back to the beach house around 9:45am and figured he should probably call Lucas. He filled up a glass from the tap and devoured half of the water before he reached for his cell phone. Nathan called Lucas' cell, but the immediate message recording signified it was turned off, so Nathan dialed the house and waited for someone to pick up. A woman's voice rang out on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Luke there?"

There was a slight pause. "No. He ran out for a moment."

"Oh." Nathan thought he was talking to Peyton, but now he wasn't so sure.

"But I'll take a message if you'd like?"

Peyton would never say that, he was definitely not talking to her. The voice was too old for either Harper or Sawyer, so by what ever reasoning, Nathan concluded he was talking to Haley.

"Hello?" The woman thought the man may have hung up.

"I'm here."

"So...how about that message?"

Nathan sighed at the sound of her voice and he even found himself smiling. "I um...I think...."

Haley took a breath. "Well, may I ask who is calling."

Her words pierced his heart like a knife, he couldn't believe she didn't recognize him, recognize his voice. He sighed heavily into the receiver, "It's me, Hales."

Haley froze. There were only a select group of people that called her that and she felt her knees grow weak. She knew who it was, but couldn't be absolutely sure.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

He paused before he spoke wondering if he should even answer. Nathan exhaled, "It's Nathan."

An army of nerves ran down Haley's body. She hadn't heard his voice in over fifteen years but the way he sounded, the way she felt, it was unsettling. She lowered the phone to her hip and did some sort of little breathing exercise. Haley's cheeks were pink and she was smiling, and that scared her. Lifting the phone back towards her ear Haley spoke.

"Nathan?" There was no answer except for the beeping of a dead line.

He slid the phone across the counter and watched it bang into the wall. Nathan was upset to say the least. Haley had sounded so bewildered and taken a back that he was sure she still hated him, and this new revelation killed him; because, for as long as they've been apart, he never stopped loving her.

***

Haley put the phone back and leaned on the table for support. She didn't understand what was happening to her, why she felt all her nerves going crazy, and why it felt like she was sixteen again.

She looked from the floor to the small table and saw him. It was that picture she had just picked up, but now her previous looks of disgust changed to longing. Haley didn't know why she had changed her mind, but she was sure of one thing- Haley James still had feelings for Nathan Scott.

Wanting to clear her head, she walked towards the bedrooms of the youngest Scotts hoping the children's rooms would take her mind away from Nathan.

The room on the left obviously belonged to a little boy. The walls were navy and the bed spread was blue and white plaid. Peyton had painted a few small cars on the wall and it looked like there was a race going on. Keith was definitely a boy's boy.

As Haley stepped further into the room she saw pictures of his parents and sisters, of Karen and Lily, and there was also a picture of Lucas and Uncle Keith on his dresser. She picked it up and smiled. Haley had loved Uncle Keith and missed him very much. She wished he was alive to see Lucas, to see how great of man, a father he had turned out to be. Replacing the photo, she saw a newer one she had never seen before. A little boy with shaggy light brown hair sat next to a man with short dark hair. It was a picture of Nathan and Keith. Nathan was sitting behind the ESPN desk and Keith was next to him. It was set up to look like they were broadcasting the latest sport's news. Both of them looked really happy.

Haley sighed and put the picture back. She knew that Nathan was a part of Lucas' life, she just wished she didn't know about it.

She walked out of Keith's room and went strait into Harper's. Peyton joked that the seven year old and her brother were slow twins because there was only a ten month difference between the two; yet, Harper had a much older soul than either of her siblings. Harper was the most like her father and when Haley entered the room, she saw shelves and shelves of books. Sure it was Dr. Seuss and other children's books, but the little girl had hundreds. The soft yellow walls were hardly visible because of the towering accumulation of easy-read novels and picture books.

Haley walked over to the shelves and smiled at the pictures she saw. The first was one of herself and Lucas as teenagers. She was on his back and both of them were laughing. Next to it, Lucas with a laughing Harper on his back, the little girl looked about five and Lucas was just a few years younger than he was now. Haley laughed under her breath knowing that Peyton had probably taken the picture for nostalgic reasons.

She continued down the wall with her hand tracing a shelf and smiled when she saw two blue ribbons. Both of them were "Summer Reading" ribbons Harper had collected from kindergarten and first grade. She had read the most in her class and was extremely proud of herself.

Below the shelves were cute little nit-knacks. Encased in a wooden box was a handful of tiny sand dollars, a hand painted vase with small purple flowers, which Haley assumed to be fake but they were real, and set back against the wall were some black and white sketches Brooke had given to the little girl. Haley also saw some other crafts Peyton had made to line the dresser and shelves but her favorite image was next to Harper's bed.

In a cool frame was a picture of Harper holding a piece of chalk standing next to Haley. The little girl had on Haley's "teaching" glasses and smiled wide. Written in Haley's handwriting on the blackboard was, 'Future Professor.' An arrow pointed to the small girl. 'Harper Scott.'

"Aw."

Haley smiled remembering last fall and the day that the Scott gang traveled to Davidson to surprise her for no apparent reason.

Haley heard the kitchen door open and Peyton walk in.

"Hello? Haley?" Peyton set her purse down. "Anyone home?"

"I'm in here." Haley hollered and then she heard creaking footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey." Peyton leaned into the door frame and smiled. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just looking at your precious children." Haley turned and grinned. "I haven't seen them in a couple months, so I kind of walked around their rooms, looked at some new pictures."

Peyton raised her eyebrows and smirked. "You were snooping?" She laughed sarcastically and put her hand on her hip.

"Not exactly." Haley laughed and walked over to Peyton. "I miss them."

The blonde nodded. "They miss you, too. But guess what?"

Haley raised her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"You won't miss them for long. We're going over to Brooke's to pick them up."

"Now?"

Peyton nodded. "Uh huh."

"But...I'm not dressed, I haven't showered." Haley looked at herself and then back to Peyton.

"Don't worry about the shower, you look fine. Just throw on some clothes and we'll go."

"Alright." Haley hurried to Sawyer's room to change leaving Peyton in Harper's room.

Peyton surveyed the small room and grinned. Even though her children had only been gone for one night, she was excited to see them. She was especially excited to see Harper. Her youngest was the spitting image of her husband in female form and the little girl was going to be ecstatic when she saw Haley. Harper adored Haley, she thought she was the coolest person in the world. Sawyer was the only one who knew Haley was in town, so she couldn't wait to see how the other two would react.

"I'm ready."

Peyton turned at the sound of Haley's voice. "Coming."

Haley handed Peyton her purse. "Here."

"Thanks."

The two women walked out of the house and got into the Comet. Haley loved that they had kept the old convertible. The bright red interior warmed her skin when she sat down and she was about to ask, but Peyton had it under control. She was holding a button letting the white top fold down.

Once the top was down completely, Peyton smiled at Haley. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Haley shut her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun feeling its warmth. "Sure is."

***

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Nathan walked into his bedroom freshly showered. Beads of water rolled over his firm muscles and his hair dripped on shoulders. As he grabbed for his boxers Nathan's cell phone rang. He changed directions and grabbed his phone instead of the clothes.

"Hello?"

"Are you awake?"

Nathan laughed. "Have been for about three hours."

Lucas grunted through the receiver. "Why didn't you call me?"

Nathan was going to tell Lucas about his little encounter with Haley earlier, but decided it would be best to let it go, act like it never happened.

"I don't know, it didn't seem that important." Nathan laughed, "Sorry if your feelings are hurt."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Nathan set the phone down and pulled on a pair of shorts. "So, what's the plan?"

Lucas paused for a moment. "I don't know yet."

"Nice," Nathan laughed sarcastically. "You wanna come pick me up? We can go to your house until we figure things out?" He sighed and ran a hand over his top lip. "But um...she's not there is she?"

"No. Peyton took her to Brooke's. They're picking up the kids. And trust me, they'll be there for an hour or two."

"Oh." Nathan sounded defeated.

"You want to see her don't you?"

Nathan didn't answer immediately. "Yeah, I do." He took a deep breath. "But I don't know how or when. What am I supposed to say when we see each other, Luke? She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"Listen, Peyton and I will try are hardest to keep you apart until you're ready, but you're gonna have to see her sometime soon."

Nathan sighed. "I know."

Lucas cut in enthusiastically. "Look, you should come over. Be here in twenty minutes?

"Yeah, alright. Bye."

Nathan tossed the phone into the pillows and walked out to the balcony. He was still shirtless and could feel May's sun stinging his bare skin. Leaning on the railing he sighed not knowing what the next couple of days had in store for him.

***

Jamie opened the door to the bottom floor and yelled for Michael. A second later his best friend hurried up the stairs and widened his eyes.

"What now?" Michael placed his hands on his hips.

Jamie smirked. "Your mom wants us to run to the store. Something about light bulbs, batteries, and she wants a certain candy bar?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "We have to go to the Wrightsville Beach Food Mart."

"Is it far?"

"No, just down the street. I'll grab my keys."

Jamie laughed as Michael brushed past him. He checked the time on his cell phone and shrugged his shoulders. He was really hoping he was going to be able to make it to Tree Hill around lunchtime, but Patricia kept finding little things they had to do which kept them stuck at the house.

Michael jumped the last step and smiled at Jamie. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

After a literal three minute drive, Michael pulled into the parking lot of the Food Mart. It was green with yellow, orange, and red decorative stripes. It looked beat up and old, but Jamie was surprised at the amount of cars that flooded the lot

"This is it?" Jamie curiously eyed the building.

"Trust me man, it has everything." Michael smiled as he pulled the keys from the ignition. "I'll get mom's candy bar and batteries. Can you get the light bulbs?"

"Sure."

Both boys walked into the small store and headed in opposite directions. Jamie walked down three rows before finding the light bulbs, because for some unknown reason, they were on the same aisle as potatoes chips.

Jamie squatted to read the brands and picked up one box. A tall blonde laughed as he read the watt number out loud.

"What are you looking for?" Jamie turned to see the woman smiling at him. She smirked as he shook his head. "Are they for inside or outside?"

"I...inside I think."

She nodded. "Well, those right there..." She looked down to the bulbs in Jamie's hand. "Those will burn you corneas."

Jamie laughed. "Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding." She smiled and grabbed a box on the shelf. "Go with the sixty watt. They're good for lamps and things."

"Oh." Jamie smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." The woman turned and grabbed a bag of chips and headed to the front of the store.

Jamie took six boxes of light bulbs and met Michael at the register. The woman who had just helped him was paying and he over heard her saying she had twenty on pump two. He glanced out the large window and his eyes shot open. Sitting at the pump was a black convertible, but not just any ole' convertible. It was the Comet, Peyton's Comet.

She turned to leave and winked at Jamie. "Have a good day."

He stuttered,"You..you t-too."

Michael smiled and then tapped Jamie on the shoulder. "Who was that?"

"I'm..." He watched her jump into the old car. Anther woman was with her and from the distance she looked like Brooke but he couldn't be sure. "I'm not sure who she is."

Michael was confused but he put all of their items on the counter. After the cashier bagged their stuff Michael walked out of the store and Jamie followed him slowly. Jamie kept his eyes on the woman pumping gas. She was laughing and talking to her passenger. He must not have noticed how long he was standing there watching them, because Michael yelled at him.

"Jamie, _come on_."

Peyton's head shot up. Brooke told her that Nathan and Haley's son was named Jamie, and for an instant, a micro second, she though that maybe it was him. Haley wasn't paying attention which was probably a good thing. When Peyton's eyes met the boy she had just encountered in the store, a fiery chill ran up her arm. He looked surprised, like a deer in headlights and ran off to the car where is friend was.

"Oh my God." She murmured under her breath and watched him drive away with haste.

Haley looked around. "What's the matter?"

"I...I uh, I thought I got gas on my shoes." Peyton shook her head. "False alarm." She smiled with wide eyes. "No spill here." Haley laughed awkwardly and then Peyton heard the gas meter ticked off. "Should we get going?"

Haley sat back and smiled. "Yeah."

The old car peeled out of the gas station and headed to Brooke's beach house. Peyton's knuckles had turned white because she knew that that boy, Jamie, she knew he was the one. He was the one thing that could bring Nathan and Haley together.

***

**Oh, we're so close to having Naley reunited!!!!**

**Please review. **

**I didn't get as many as the first two chapters. Did you not like Peter? Anyway, I'll tell you this- NATHAN and HALEY will speak FACE to FACE next chapter. That's a promise.**


	5. Reunions Aren't Like Fairy Tales

**I am blown away by all of your amazing reviews!!! Really guys, I don't have enough words to express how greatful I am. But I do have something for you. So, as promised...here's a little NALEY interaction. Enjoy!!**

*** I'm going to start putting days with my time stamp just for more clarification.**

**Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5- Reunions Aren't Like Fairy Tales**

*******

Saturday, May 17, 2021

_The old car peeled out of the gas station and headed to Brooke's beach house. Peyton's knuckles had turned white because she knew that that boy, Jamie, she knew he was the one. He was the one thing that could bring Nathan and Haley together._

Peyton pulled into the driveway of Brooke's house and glanced over at Haley.

"I bet she'll be glad to see you?"

Haley smirked. "Who, Harper?"

"Yes." Peyton stopped the car. "But I was referring to Brooke."

"Oh." Haley laughed and then unbuckled her seat belt.

Peyton pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door with a heavy screech. She gestured at Haley and soon enough the small brunette got out of the car. Peyton put an arm around Haley's shoulder and both women walked up the stairs to the front door. Just as Peyton lifted her fist to knock, the door flew open and they were greeted by a small girl with massive blue eyes.

"I knew you were here!" Harper smiled widely and flung her arms around Haley.

Peyton furrowed her brow and grinned. "What, no love for your ole' mom?"

Harper looked up and smiled. "Hey."

The three girls in the doorway were interrupted with a low-voiced squeal. "Haley!" Brooke ran to the door with open arms and embraced her friend. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Haley hugged Brooke back and laughed. "We saw each other over Christmas."

"Well whatever." Brooke pulled away and smiled. "I'm so happy you're here."

Brooke walked them to the counter and hollered up the stairs as she passed the banister. "Keith, Sawyer? Your mom and Aunt Haley are here."

Footsteps shook the ceiling and then a stampede rushed down the stairs to greet the new arrivals.

"Hey guys." Haley took a step closer and was smothered by a hug from Sawyer.

"Did you sleep in my room, Aunt Haley?"

Harper crossed her arms and frowned. "Wha...why did she sleep in your room and not mine?"

"Cause my room is much cooler than yours." Sawyer smirked at her younger sister.

"Is not." Harper moved from behind Haley.

"Is too."

"Is not." Harper's voice boomed and she stood in front of her sister.

Peyton leaned over to Haley and grinned. "This happens everyday." Keith was standing laughing at his sisters arguing when Peyton jumped between the girls. "Hey, cool it."

"Yeah, cool it girls." Keith smirked and nodded.

"No." Peyton looked at each of the kids. "I don't want an attitude from any of you."

Brooke grabbed her purse. "Alright guys, last one to the car is a rotten egg."

All of the Scotts ran to the door and flew out of the house. More screaming ensued and Brooke laughed. As they walked out of the house, Brooke smiled at Haley as she locked the door.

"Aren't you glad you missed those moody pre-teen years?" Just as the words slipped from her mouth, Brooke turned to Haley. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...."

Haley shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Brooke could tell Haley was hurt but smiled. They walked down the steps and everyone got into the Comet. Thanks to the old car and its size, the kids all sat in the back and the women sat across the large bench seat.

Peyton pushed the car into reverse and turned around. "Who's ready for lunch?"

"Me."

"I'm starving."

"Aunt Brooke didn't make us breakfast."

Haley laughed at Harper, but Brooke raised her eyes. "You weren't suppose to tell her that."

"You didn't feed my children?" Peyton laughed as the car moved backwards.

"Yes she did." Sawyer sat up and smiled. "She made us milkshakes."

The car grew silent and Brooke lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was all I had in the house."

An eruption of laughter came from the backseat and then all of the adults joined in. It was 12:15pm and the hot heat was pounding the old car as it drove towards Elmo's, the groups favorite kid friendly seafood restaurant.

*******

Nathan drove over to Lucas' with one thing on his mind. Haley. He wanted to see her, talk to her, see if she looked the same. As he pulled up against the curb Nathan shook his head trying to rid her of his thoughts. Fat chance.

"Lucas?" Nathan pushed open the front door and breathed in the Italian aroma.

"In here."

Nathan walked into the kitchen to see Lucas putting some left over spaghetti into a bowl. He pushed a few buttons on the microwave and smiled.

"Want some? It's really good."

"Sure."

Nathan sat down at the table and nodded in appreciation when Lucas set a bowl down in front of him. Lucas joined him and they began to eat. After a couple bites Nathan looked up from his food to Lucas.

"So...have you heard from Jamie? Is he coming over?"

Lucas sucked a noodle through his lips. "Yeah." He wiped the red sauce from his mouth. "We had talked about him coming over for lunch today, but he got held up. So as of now, he's coming over here for dinner."

"Tonight?"

Lucas nodded, "Tonight."

"Am I supposed to be here? Is Haley going to be here?"

"That's your choice. I'm sure he would love to meet you, but he might want some time. Adjust to all of this." Lucas took another bite of the spaghetti. "I'm not sure if Haley will be here, if that was a contributing factor to you coming..."

"No, I mean...I'd like to see her."

A ring came from Lucas' pocket and his hand grabbed for his cell phone. "It's Peyton."

Nathan nodded and continued to eat while Lucas talked. He finished his make shift lunch and took his and Lucas' empty bowls to the sink. Just as he placed the dishes on the drying rack, Lucas got up.

"Well, Peyton is on her way here with the kids. She's gonna drop them off and head back out with Brooke and Haley."

Nathan leaned against the counter. "What should I do?"

"Stay here. Hang out with your nieces and nephew. I know Keith will love it that you're here. I bet he'll want to play basketball with you."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, that'll be nice."

*******

Haley glanced at her watch, they had been at Clothes Over Bros for almost an hour and a half. Brooke was working the register but no one would have known. She kept asking Haley questions about Jamie, about the pregnancy, what had happened between Haley and Nathan all those years ago.

"Brooke, I can't remember a lot of that stuff." Haley looked at Brooke with pleading eyes. "Can you cool it with the questions?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Peyton placed the magazine back on the empty spot on the sofa and smiled. "Haley, did you tell Peter why you came back?"

She didn't answer immediately. "I didn't get the chance. We...we kind of had a fight."

Brooke's eyes widened. "What about?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "About me. About how I've never really opened up to him. He thinks I'm stalling, that he's in love with a woman who might not ever be able to fully love him back." Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks. "Just stupid things."

Peyton sat up and rested her arms on her legs. "Is any of it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there any truth to his theory?"

"What?" Haley got up and walked to the front window. "I love Peter. We're happy."

"You didn't answer my question."

Haley ran a hand over her eyes. "I...we...sometimes I think..." Haley turned back to her friends and faked a smile. "I'll be right back."

She felt claustrophobic and needed to get some air. Haley loved Peyton and Brooke, but the interrogation and constant questioning was beginning to take its toll. She hurried out of the store and stumbled to the sidewalk. She took a couple deep breaths and then headed in the direction of the falling sun.

Haley saw the golden ripples flowing freely down the river and she envied them. She wanted to get away from this place as fast as she could but knew she needed to stay. As she made her way down to the Riverwalk, Haley looked across the river to see two figures playing basketball. She stood still for a moment or two and watched them. She squinted for a better look at the strangers but the sun's powerful rays only showed their silhouettes. After a minute, Haley walked to the edge of the Riverwalk and sat down at one of the old wooden benches.

Sitting on the old bench made Haley sigh. She hadn't been to this spot in over fifteen years. Looking down at the surface, Haley ran her hand over the weathered wood. She couldn't remember which bench it was exactly, the place where she had once tutored Nathan, but a steady pounding in her chest told her it was the second one to the end. She rested her elbow on the table and looked back to the river court. She wondered if the two people had any idea she was watching them.

*******

"Uncle Nathan, there's no way you can make that." Keith bounced the ball to his uncle and smiled. "Not in a million years."

"A million years, huh?" Nathan caught the ball at his chest and took a couple dribbles. He walked to the top of the key and closed his eyes.

The shot was near impossible. He had to make a three pointer with his eyes shut. Sure, Nathan had been in the NBA but even a pro would have trouble with this shot.

Keith anxiously stood below the basket and shouted at Nathan. "Let's see what you've got."

Nathan felt the ball on his fingertips and smiled. Lifting from the ground he shot the ball with elegance. Not a second later, the rattling sound of the chain echoed and Nathan peeked his eyes open.

Keith's jaw dropped. "No way!" He caught the ball as it fell through the net. "I can't believe you made that."

Nathan smirked. "What can I say, I'm just that good." He ruffled Keith's hair and spoke sarcastically. "If you don't make this...."

"I know, I know." Keith rolled his eyes and dribbled to the spot where Nathan once stood. "If I don't make this I'll be an 'E.'"

"No, you'll be HORSE." Nathan crossed his arms and grinned. "I don't know though, you may surprise your old uncle?"

Keith nodded. "I will."

The little boy put both hands on the ball and bent his knees. He was definitely in the correct stance, but the whole shutting the eyes part was making him hesitant. He blinked his eyes awkwardly and took a breath.

"Here goes nothing."

He closed his eyelids tightly and pushed off the ground. The ball soared into the air but Nathan knew it didn't have enough steam. So, like he had done many times before, he caught the ball and tossed it into the net like an alley-oop. Keith's eyes still remained closed but opened them quickly at the sound of the ball crashing through the net. He looked over to Nathan who was nodding.

Keith's eyes flew open even wider and he smiled a big toothy grin. "HO-LEE COW." He ran to the goal and pointed up. "Did I just make that?"

Nathan grinned. "Yep."

"Ah," Keith laughed, "Dad will never believe me."

"Oh, I bet he will." Nathan walked over to the grass and reached for the ball.

As he looked up he caught eye of a woman across the river. It looked like she was watching them but he couldn't be sure. For all he knew, she was watching the sun making it's slow decent behind the battleship just beyond the court.

"Alright kid." He glanced at Keith who was doing a celebratory dance and smirked. "If you make this next shot, you win."

"I win?" Channeling his mother, Keith raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You win."

The little boy placed his hand on his chin acting like he really had to think about the offer. Removing it with a cheeky grin, Keith nodded. "It's on."

Nathan jogged to the top of the key and looked at his nephew. "Watch carefully, now."

He ran towards the basket and jumped, or flew rather towards the goal that was a couple feet away. He slammed the ball through the net and hung onto the rim for a second before falling to the ground.

Kieth looked stunned. "I...I can't do that."

"Looks like you lose."

"What? That's not fair." Keith placed his hands on his hips and frowned. "I'm too small to dunk."

Nathan looked to the ground and then back to Keith. "I'll tell you what. You do a layup and the game keeps going, but if you miss it, you're an 'E' and the game is over."

"Fine."

Keith made his layup and after a few more rounds, but the little boy was finally knocked out with a hook shot. He protested a little, but Nathan wouldn't waver. He knew it was getting late and that they should be getting back.

"Sorry little man, my orders are to drop you off with your mom."

Keith stopped walking to the car and furrowed his brow. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. We'll even have a rematch. Maybe your dad can come, too?" Nathan smiled as he opened the door to the backseat.

"Really?"

"Really." Nathan nodded as Keith hopped into the car and buckle his seat belt. "But now you're going to Clothes over Bros."

"Ugh." Keith folded his arms. "Do you have to take me there?"

Nathan smirked back to Keith. "So says my super important, presidential, highly classified orders."

The little boy laughed. "Okay, alright. You can take me there."

"Good."

Nathan turned the car on and carefully backed out of the space where he was parked. The tires spun up a whirlwind of dust and then they were headed back to town.

*******

Haley watched the black SUV pull away from the river court and she took it as her cue to get up. She didn't want to go back to Clothes Over Bros immediately, so she walked down to the end of the Riverwalk. After reaching the end of the pier, Haley leaned on the railings and looked out across the water to the massive bridge a couple hundred yards away. It's funny how things change, she thought. The bridge, even though it was huge, didn't seem as big as she had remembered. Maybe it was the time that had passed or the fact that she had grown, but she suddenly wondered if more than just the bridge had changed around Tree Hill.

No, this wasn't Haley's first visit to Tree Hill in so many years, but she never appreciated the small town for what it was worth. She was always here for holidays or birthdays, or a random week in the summer, but never back for a nostalgic visit. Haley looked at the small town and wished she had come back more often, but knew she would have never gotten around to it.

The afternoon sun burned a yellowish white and Haley looked at her phone, it was just past 4:30pm. She took one last glance across the river and then made her way back to the store hoping her friends would cool it with the questions, because truthfully, she didn't know all of the answers.

As Haley rounded the corner, she hurried across the street and pulled open the door to the shop. When she entered, everyone's attention turned to her and the air was so quiet and filled with tension that a pin drop would have sounded explosive. No one spoke, that was until her eyes met his.

Nathan was standing in front of the counter when he heard her come in. He saw her and suddenly his words escaped his mouth and all he could do was say her name.

"Haley?"

She stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth slightly ajar. Haley looked at both Brooke and Peyton but neither of them said anything helpful, neither of them uttered a word. She swallowed and glanced behind her.

"I was just...I was just leaving."

Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Keith watched Haley dart from the building and head down the sidewalk. Nathan turned to his friends and shook his head.

"Wha...?"

Brooke widened her eyes and pushed on his shoulder. "Go get her. Talk to her."

Nathan looked from Brooke to Peyton and sighed. The blonde was smiling and nodding. "Go."

He spun around and ran for the door and hurried in the direction Haley disappeared. Rounding the corner he saw her, she was leaning against the old brick building with her hand placed on her forehead. Nathan slowed his pace as not to scare her, he just wanted to talk.

At the sound of his footsteps Haley glanced up with glossy eyes and faked a smile. Nathan stopped at her side, not too close, and with one arm he propped himself against the wall.

They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity and then he smiled.

"You look, you look nice."

Haley's forehead wrinkled, she hadn't expected that to be the start of their conversation. She cleared her throat and ran a hand down her slim stomach.

"Thanks."

Nathan shifted his weight and avoided eye contact. "So, um...how long have you been in town?"

Haley looked up to him. "About a day."

He smiled, "Me too."

Both of them were ignoring the giant pink elephant that was sitting on the curb beside them. Even if the other wouldn't admit it, they both knew why they were in town.

"Nathan, I-I don't think...."

As Haley tried to speak she grabbed onto her right elbow and sighed. She was looking at him, she was looking at his expression change and followed his eyes to her left hand. He was staring at the ring Peter had given her.

Nathan looked and felt as if the air had been punched out of his stomach. The ring he saw made his insides twist. He knew that she had someone, someone she replaced him with.

Haley saw the hurt in his eyes and quickly tucked her hand under her arm.

Nathan couldn't help himself so he asked the question he felt burning his tongue. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Haley brought her hand back into view and glanced at the ring. "His name is Peter."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Sounds scholarly."

"He is."

Nathan felt a roar of jealousy surge through his veins. "He doesn't deserve you."

Haley's calm expression turned to anger and she stood up tall. "Nathan, you can't say that. You don't even know him."

Nathan took a step closer to her. "But I know you." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

She threw his arm off her body and walked past him. "A long time ago, maybe." She turned to face him and crossed her arms. "We're different people now."

"You look the same to me."

Nathan was trying his hardest to be cordial, but he was coming on a little too strong. Instead of sweeping Haley off her feet, his playboy antics and flirtatious ways were pushing her away.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?"

His face grew solemn. "I'm here for our son."

Haley knew that much, but she didn't know why he was with her now, why he was acting like nothing went wrong, like they were the same couple all those years ago.

Haley dropped her arms and took a step closer to him. "Like you were there for us the day you walked out?"

"I didn't walk out." He raised his voice and squeezed his fist. "You were the one who left."

She widened her eyes. "Don't you dare make me the feel like the bad guy. I'm not the one who destroyed our marriage. That was you." Haley's voice was shaky. "I was just the first to realize it was over, that what we had was gone."

Nathan sighed, "How can you say that? We were fine, we were going to be fine."

"No." Haley's chin quivered, "It was never going to be fine." A small tear fell from the corner of her eye but she didn't wipe it away.

"Haley...." He didn't like seeing her this way. Nathan wished he could explain himself, but it didn't seem like she was going to listen. "Haley...I'm sorry, for everything."

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry?" She wiped the tear stains from her cheek and sighed, "An apology is the last thing I want to hear from you right now."

Nathan watched her turn away from him and walk around the corner, but before she disappeared behind the building he ran to her side. As he gently touched her arm he smiled. "I want to make things right."

She shook her head. "You're seventeen years too late."

He removed his hand and his eyes saddened. He didn't have a response, nothing to keep her next to him, so he watched her walk away. He could tell she was crying and wanted to be able to comfort her, but she had made her peace. However, if she thought that Nathan was going to let her go that easily, she was in for a rude awakening.

*******

Haley ran through the store and headed for the stairs. Peyton and Brooke didn't know what to do but Keith was itching to get home. He was sitting by the window and waved at Nathan who hurried to the SUV and drove off quickly. The little boy turned to the women at the counter and sighed.

"Can we go, please?"

Peyton smiled at her son and glanced at Brooke. "Would you run him by the house?"

"Sure, but what about...? Brooke looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll go talk to her."

Peyton walked around the counter and approached her son. She explained why she was staying but that she'd be home for dinner. Keith didn't mind, he just wanted to leave. Peyton watched Brooke and Kieth get into Brooke's car and head for the house. Taking a breath, Peyton looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

Peyton climbed the stairs and slipped through the door and saw Haley sitting on the roof with her head buried in her knees. Haley couldn't control the tears that were falling from her face. She wished she hadn't seen Nathan, not yet at least. When Peyton reached Haley's side, she sat down on the tar splattered roof and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Peyton put an arm around Haley's shoulder.

Haley looked up red-eyed and weepy and shook her head. "I'm a wreck."

Peyton grinned. "No you're not." She laughed and squeezed Haley's arm. "What did he say?"

Haley sighed and sniffed her nose. She wiped her eyes and looked back to Peyton. "That I look nice."

"That's good, right?" Peyton smiled and laughed weakly.

"No. Yes. But then we got into an argument." Haley felt tears forming in her eyes. "He got all protective and jealous about Peter, and then blamed me for everything that happened."

"It's not your fault."

In little breaths, Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it was."

Peyton squeezed Haley's arm. "No. Things happen. Not everything turns out the way they should." Peyton laughed. "Life is unexpected, unexplained."

"Peyton, he was talking to me like he used to, like we were still sixteen or seventeen." Haley ran a finger over her brow. "The way he looked at me...."

The blonde could tell Haley was leaving out an important part. She stared into her friends eyes and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know." Haley pushed off of the ground and rose to her feet. "I saw him and all of the memories came back, the good and bad ones, and I...for a moment." Haley paced in a small circle. "I though that maybe...maybe I had...."

Peyton got up from the ground and walked over to Haley. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"That's ridiculous." Haley shook off the apparent joke and stood at the edge of the building. "I couldn't possibly...it's been so long...."

Peyton placed a hand on her hip. "What's that saying? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?'"

Haley shot a glare at Peyton and rolled her eyes. "I have a wonderful life. I love Peter. We're happy together."

"Haley," Peyton smirked, "Do you have feelings for Nathan?"

Haley ran her hands over her face. "Define feelings." She sat on the ledge and crossed her arms.

"Do you think about him, ever? When you see pictures, you either wish you were there or could smash the frame into little tiny bits? At the sound of his voice, all you want to hear is your name? And at the slightest of touches, do you wish he could hold onto you forever?"

Haley looked up to Peyton but she didn't have to answer. Her large brown eyes were so full of tears that Peyton knew the answer to at least one of those questions was 'yes.'

"I just want to be able to talk to him, without getting upset or angry. We have a lot of issues, problems that need to be dealt with." She sighed, "I want an explanation and answers he was never able give me."

"He will." Peyton smiled. "Nathan cares about you, Haley. He'll do anything you want."

Haley shook her head. "What am I doing? A couple days ago, if someone was to say the name Nathan Scott I would have looked the other way, but now I don't know. He has this way, he looks at me and I can't breathe. My brain scrambles and I don't know what to do." Peyton laughed but Haley sighed. "I mean really, this is the first time in seventeen years I've seen him. Is this normal, is this reaction normal?"

Peyton got up and smirked. "There's nothing normal about Nathan and Haley."

*******

**What did you think about the Naley reunion???  
How about that rooftop convo between Haley and Peyton? Did you like that??  
Let me say that when Haley says Nathan "destroyed" their marriage, she was in the heat of the moment. I don't want you all to think it was just one thing he did. Haley had a part in it as well. ****  
**

**So...we know Nathan still loves Haley, but it's starting to look like Haley still loves, or at least has feeling for Nathan. :) That's a good thing!  
****If you're wondering, Jamie will show up next chapter in a big way. He and Michael are going to Lucas and Peyton's. Wonder if N or H will be there?  
Just a teaser, but we'll also see in next chapter a bit of the reasons why Naley broke up. Just a little though. **

**INFO about BROOKE- I know it doesn't seem like it, but Brooke is happily married to Julian in this story. They have twins (I think Brooke would be adorable with twin boys), Charlie and Davis (9). They haven't been in the story yet because they've been out of town, but the Baker boys and their father will return to Tree Hill on Sunday. The Brulian storyline will pick up, but don't think I've forgotten about them. I'm trying to keep it very Naley oriented, and the Brulian family isn't important (yet). This is just a heads up so everyone knows what Brooke's life is like. If you want to know more, PM me or send me a question in a review. Sorry I didn't do this earlier.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Life's a Beach

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Lia-**Your concerns for Brooke were heard. Last chapter (5) I added to the bottom author's note a little in sight to Brooke's life (You'll find the answers to some questions you had). She'll have an important roll in the next couple chapters, so...we'll start to see more of her. Sorry I've been leaving her out.

**So...my reviews plumeted. Are you guys not liking where the story is headed?? If, not, tell me in a review what YOU WANT to happen or if something is off. All of your feedback keeps me on track, so...please help me out. Thanks!**

***This chapter...the ending might surprise you?!?!**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to its rightful owners. I am not one of them.**

**Chapter 6- Life's a Beach**

*******

May, 2021

Peyton and Haley left Clothes over Bros and headed for the house. Haley sat silently rethinking her unpleasant encounter with Nathan. She wanted for them to get along, be nice to each other; but, if this was the same Nathan Scott she knew back in high school, he was all kinds of jealous right now.

Peyton parked the old car and both women entered the house through the kitchen door. Harper was standing on a small stool by the stove and smiled when they walked in.

"It sure does smell good in here." Peyton walked over to the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy and me are making dinner for everyone."

Haley smiled, "That's sweet."

Lucas walked in from the bedroom and grinned. "You two just missed Brooke."

"Oh, that's okay," Haley said as she waved her arm in the air. "I'm sure we'll see her again."

"So, Aunt Haley?" Harper turned and placed a hand on her small hip. "Do you know who is coming to dinner?" Both Lucas and Peyton's eyes widened, but they couldn't stop their daughter. "Our cousin Jamie is."

Haley's heart began to beat at a rapid pace. She took a breath. "He is?"

"Yeah. Daddy said he's really nice. Do you know him? Sawyer said that you and Uncle Nathan...."

"What's with the motormouth, Harp?" Peyton walked over to Harper and hugger her daughter and at the same time placed her hand over the child's mouth.

Haley was a little stunned to say the least. "Lucas. Can we talk?"

Lucas nodded and followed Haley out to the backyard. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down as if he already knew he was in some kind of trouble.

"Lucas, what was that?"

"I guess Peyton didn't tell you?"

Haley shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

"Jamie and a friend are coming over for dinner."

She stuck out her neck and widened her eyes. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I thought Peyton would. I called her while you were at Clothes Over Bros. She must have forgotten. Did something distract her?"

Haley paced in a back a forth motion and rolled her eyes. "Do you mean, did Nathan and I have a very public falling out in the middle of downtown?"

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. It was great. Just awesome."

"Hales, it was just a matter of time."

"Why does it seem that everything in my life is crumbling into chaos? Haley placed both hands on her forehead. "I can't do it. Lucas, I'm not ready to meet Jamie yet." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"What? No! It's alright." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm. "He wasn't expecting you anyway."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel better about herself."

Lucas smiled at her sarcastic remark. "Look, go over to Brooke's. Order some Chinese. Spend the rest of the evening calming down. You can come back over here when Jamie's gone."

Haley didn't speak for a second but then raised an eyebrow. "I am kind of in the mood for some vegetable fried rice." Haley smiled and Lucas pulled her into a side hug.

"I knew my best friend was in there somewhere."

They both went back into the kitchen and Haley said her goodbyes to everyone. The kids were a little upset that she wasn't staying for dinner, but they soon got over it. Peyton apologized for forgetting to tell Haley about the dinner plans, but Haley understood. A lot had happened that afternoon.

Haley grabbed her purse and got into her car. She drove to the beach thinking of one thing; the great abundance of wine that Brooke and Julian had collected over the years. She knew that there was a bottle marked 'Haley James' in the selection somewhere.

*******

Jamie was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Michael walked in.

"If we want to be there at 6:45pm we better get going."

Jamie spit into the sink and then wiped his mouth. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Laid out on Jamie's bed were two shirts. One was a dark green polo and the other was a yellow button down. He studied each shirt and then looked at Michael.

"Which one should I wear?"

"What am I, your stylist?" Michael folded his arm and rolled his eyes. "They're just shirts."

"But I want to make a good impression." Jamie held up the green one and then the yellow. "This one looks a little more formal."

"Is that a good thing?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know?"

"Just pick one already." Michael walked over to Jamie and watched his friend eye each shirt. He waited a moment and then huffed. "This one." Michael shoved the yellow button down into Jamie's arms and left the room. He hollered over his shoulder as he headed downstairs. "The car leaves in three minutes."

Jamie threw on the shirt and walked down the steps so quickly he almost fell.

"Now where is it you boys are headed off to?" Patricia smiled as she pulled a piece of pizza from the box.

"Mom, I told you." Michael checked his watch. "We're meeting some girls from school?"

Patricia smiled, "You have dates, is that right?"

Jamie smiled awkwardly hoping she didn't see right through their lie. "Yes m'am, we do."

"What are their names?" The older woman pulled a long piece of cheese from her slice and dropped it into her mouth.

"Um...." Michael didn't expect his mother to be so nosy about their plans, so he made up two completely fictional girls on a whim. "It's Emma and Sarah."

"Who?" Patricia had never heard of these girls before.

"They're new. You've never met them before." Michael looked at Jamie with a smile. "No. You don't know their parents either."

"Oh, well..." She chewed a bite of pizza and grinned. "If something goes wrong or they picked a bad restaurant, there will be pizza in the fridge."

"Thanks Mom." Michael walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you when we get back."

"You boys have a good time."

Jamie nodded and then both boys ran down to the car. Michael drove out of the driveway and headed for Lucas' house. Jamie pulled up the text with the directions and soon enough, the little yellow house was within eye shot.

*******

Brooke opened her door and saw a car pull into her driveway. She looked at it oddly and then saw Haley emerge from behind the wheel.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

Brooke watched her friend get out of the car. Haley slung her purse behind he shoulder and smiled. "I was wondering if I could crash here for a while?"

Haley walked closer and saw that Brooke was dressed up. She was obviously going somewhere.

"I'm going to dinner with Victoria, but I can stay here with you if you want. She won't mind."

"Oh no." Haley shook her head. "Don't let me ruin your plans. You should go have a good time. I don't need a babysitter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Haley walked up the stairs and met Brooke at the landing in front of the door. "Go. Victoria is probably waiting for you."

Brooke looked at her friend sympathetically. "If you need something, call Lucas or Peyton." Haley laughed. "Sorry, I have a strict no phone policy when it comes to going out to dinner, especially with my mother."

"Really?"

"Well, she turns back into Bitch-toria if I don't give her my full attention." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just one more day until Julian and the boys get back in town. At least they know I can't live without my iPhone. Well, you know what I mean."

Haley smiled. "I guess some people are still old fashioned."

Whatever you say, Professor Girl." Brooke smiled and checked her watch. "Help yourself to anything in the house."

Haley embraced Brooke with both of her arms. "Thanks."

Brooke hugged back tightly. "You're welcome."

Haley watched Brooke get into her car and drive away. Once the car disappeared around a bend, Haley bolted into the house and walked to the kitchen. She opened the wine cabinet and pulled out a dusty bottle of red wine.

"Hope you weren't saving this for something special." Haley blew on the old bottle and read the date aloud. "2015, it'll work."

She set her purse down and didn't even bother with getting a glass. Instead, Haley uncorked the top and headed strait for the beach. She wanted to watch the sun reflect wild colors on the water as the fiery ball of light fell to the darkness of night. As she sat down on the sand and drank the wine without any inhibitions, she was drawn to a distant memory, perhaps one she wished to forget. Because what was now becoming clear in her mind was the beginning of the end of Nathan and Haley.

*******

_November, 2004_

_Haley was sitting on the couch watching the television with Karen a cushion away. They were about to watch Nathan's press conference, the one when he would announce his commitment to Duke University. She wasn't at his side because earlier that day, she had surprised him with the news that she was pregnant. And what did he do? He walked out. _

_She briefly spoke to him just before the press conference, and needless to say, it didn't go so well. All Haley wanted was for Nathan to make the decision with her, together, as a family. Not feeling guilty about being more excited about a scholarship than news of his child, Nathan left the small apartment alone._

_Karen looked at Hakey and she smiled as she lifted the remote. She turned up the volume and they watched in silence. _

"_My father told me that today was the greatest day of my life. And you're right, Dad. It is."_

_Nathan looked around the room and paused for a moment. He was looking for Haley. Yeah, she had told him she wasn't coming but he needed her support right now. He needed to know she was on his side. But when the unsettled shuffling of the audience began to murmur, Nathan looked back into the camera. _

"_Today, I have decided to attend Duke University. Play basketball at my dream school."_

_A soft sigh was heard throughout the crowd of people. _

_Sitting in the small living of room Lucas and Karen's Haley sighed too. But her sigh, it wasn't a happy one, she was upset. And this was very clear when Karen looked over to the young girl and saw a single tear rolling down Haley's__ cheek. _

"_I received many offers to play college ball, but Duke, it's the place I want to be most. I'm excited to say that I'm a Blue Devil, or I will be this time next year."_

_Clapping and applause filled the room. Nathan smiled wearily but then Dan joined his side._

"_Son, this is the best decision you've ever made in your life." Dan laughed and patted Nathan's shoulder. "I may be the mayor, but I'm one hell of a proud father." Nathan smiled and nodded. "I think this calls for a celebration. Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you."_

"_I might go check on Haley."_

"_Forget about her for now. We're Scotts. The women in our life take a backseat when it comes to moments like this."_

"_But I think..."_

_Dan firmly placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Come on Nathan, I know just the place."_

_*******_

_Haley was back at the apartment sitting in the darkness of her bedroom when she heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock she sighed, it was 2:44am. She heard someone open the refrigerator and then laugh as they dropped something on the floor. She sat up and kept her eyes on the door. A few seconds later, Nathan bumped into the wall and then leaned against the door frame._

"_Nathan?" He didn't respond immediately. "Nathan, where have you been?"_

"_Out."_

_He pulled off his shirt and moseyed over to the bed where he collapsed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she turned to face him._

"_I know you don't want to now, but in the morning we need to talk."_

_Nathan opened one eye. "My dad said you would say that."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. Great. Dan Scott had filled Nathan's head with all sort of ideas, one probably being that Haley was the bad guy in this situation. She didn't want to deal with his drunkenness so she rolled over._

"_We'll talk tomorrow."_

"_Whatever," Nathan grunted._

_Soon the bedroom fell silent and then Nathan and Haley fell asleep facing opposite directions. It was the start of something bad, the start of Nathan and Haley realizing they wanted different things. The realization that what one wanted was no where near the others. _

_*******_

Saturday, May 17, 2021

Nathan was sitting in the beach house staring a his cell phone. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to vent his frustrations to someone. Nathan understood that the meeting between Haley and himself could have gone better, a lot better. He couldn't call Lucas or Peyton because they were hosting a dinner with his son. The only other person who knew what was happening was Brooke. So, Nathan grabbed his phone and called her cell, but her message picked up and it infuriated him. He tried her house but no answer.

"Damn it, Brooke."

He stood up from his seat and paced the floor. He was going to explode if he couldn't talk about his feelings. Ignoring his better judgment, Nathan took his car keys from his pocket and hurried to the door. If Brooke wasn't picking up the phone, he was just going to have to talk to her in person.

Brooke's beach house was only fifteen minutes away, so he arrived at the house relatively quick. Slamming the car into park, Nathan hurried to Brooke's house and banged on the door. He was surprised though, the door popped open and his first bump.

"Brooke? Are you here?" Nathan walked in hesitantly and surveyed the downstairs. "Are you in your room?" He pushed the bedroom door open with a finger but there was no one in sight."Where the hell is she?"

Nathan walked back out to the great room and saw that the kitchen cabinets were open. He saw that a bottle of wine was missing and then picked up the cork on the counter. Nathan took a step towards the sink and looked out the window. He saw her, or a woman at least, sitting on top of a dune.

"There you are."

He walked out the French doors and headed down the narrow boardwalk to the beach. About halfway down, Nathan called out her name but she didn't respond.

"Brooke, what are you doing out here?"

The woman looked over her shoulder, and for the second time that day, her eyes locked with his. Nathan stopped and placed a hand on the railing. He couldn't believe that it was Haley.

She smiled politely and gestured with her hand.

Nathan looked behind him, he thought she was waving at someone else, definitely not him.

In a soft voice, yet loud enough for him to hear, Haley spoke.

"Come on. We have some things to talk about."

*******

Michael parked the car in front of the yellow house and grinned.

"I hope the food is good."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I don't care if it's cancerous. I just want to find out about my parents."

The tall boy laughed, "I know you do."

Both guys got out of the car and walked up the front steps and stood at the front door for a moment. Michael patted Jamie's shoulder. "You can do this."

Jamie nodded and took his knuckles to the door. After a moment, Lucas opened the door with a wide smile.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." He extended his hand and Jamie shook it. Lucas also extended this greeting to Michael and led them into the living room. "You want drinks? Can I offer an appetizer?"

Jamie shook his head but Michael wasn't afraid to say yes.

"I'd like a Coke, if you have one."

"Sure, I can handle that." Lucas turned towards the kitchen but then pivoted quickly. "Peyton and the kids should be out in a minute. Make yourselves comfortable while we wait."

Jamie was surveying the room when he felt a jab at his side. Michael leaned down and grinned.

"This is a pretty nice place. They seem perfectly normal to me."

Jamie smiled but then he saw a picture on the mantle. He got up from his seat and walked over to the fireplace. On the far left side was a grainy photo taken a while ago. Three girls were in costume. One was a red devil, the other the angel of death, and the girl in the middle, she was dressed up like the character from his Foster mom, Kathy's, favorite musical ever. He took the photo in his hands and smiled. He knew that Haley was the one with the curly blond wig.

Lucas returned with the Coke and sighed at the sight before him.

"You know, Haley...your mom is the one dressed up like Sandy."

Jamie turned and smiled. "I know."

Lucas handed Michael his Coke and joined Jamie by the fireplace. He picked up a different photo and laughed.

"I still don't know why the hell our hair was this long."

The picture showed Nathan and Lucas at the Rivercourt towards the end of their senior year.

A woman cleared her voice and gained the attention of all of the guys. She smiled at the boys in the and raised an eyebrow in Jamie's direction. "I see that we have a few introductions in order."

Lucas walked to Peyton's side. "Jamie, this is Peyton."

Jamie raised his hand. "We've kind of met."

Lucas looked from Jamie and then back to Peyton. "What? When?"

"This morning." Peyton smiled, "It was totally informal. I mean, we didn't tell eachother our names. We just..."

"We exchanged a few words." Jamie finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Peyton nodded and then looked down the hall towards the kitchen. All three kids were walking towards the living room. "Jamie, would you like to meet your cousins?"

The word cousin made Jamie's heart skip a beat. He had always wanted a brother or sister, but today he was meeting more than that. He met his aunt and uncle. But now it was time for people close to his own age. He watched two girls and a boy stand by their parents. They all looked a little nervous and shy.

Lucas took a step towards Jamie. "Guys, this is Jamie." Lucas pointed to the sandy brown haired boy and smiled. "Would you like to say hello?"

The littlest girl waved. "Hi."

Jamie was relieved that one of them spoke first.

"Hello." Jamie swallowed his nervousness. "What's your name?"

"I'm Harper. I'm seven, and I have a loose tooth. Wanna see?" She started to wiggle it but Peyton put her hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"Honey, stop."

Harper giggled and then looked to Michael. "Who are you?" She glanced up to her father with a puzzling look. "Is he our cousin, too?"

Michael laughed. "No, I'm Jamie's friend."

"Hello Jamie's friend." Harper smiled and then walked to the couch.

Peyton looked at the other two kids with wide eyes. She wanted them to introduce themselves. Sawyer nudged Keith and he took a step forward.

"Uh...I'm Keith Brian Scott. I'm eight years old. My favorite thing to do is play basketball."

Jamie smiled. "I like basketball too. We should play sometime."

Keith's face lit up. "You do?"

Michael turned to face the little boy. "Jamie is pretty good. He's on the varsity team at school."

Sawyer smiled at Michael and then looked over to Jamie.

"I'm Sawyer. I'm eleven years old and I like to draw. I also like to listen to music."

Jamie nodded. "You sound like your mom."

Peyton's eyes widened and she smirked. "How do you...."

Lucas leaned over and whispered softly, "He read the book, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Peyton smiled. "Well Jamie, what do you want to do?"

"Uh..." Jamie looked around. He wanted to bond with his family and knew just the right way. "How about a little basketball? Anyone up for a game of Around the World?"

Keith jumped at the idea. "I'll go get my good ball from my room."

"Can I play?" Harper looked to Jamie with large eyes.

"Anyone can play." Jamie looked at everyone.

"Oh no." Peyton raised her hand. "I'll tend to the kitchen while all of you go outside."

Jamie laughed and then watched Keith run into the room. "Well come on everyone!"

Lucas sighed and watched his three kids race outside. Michael was being pulled by Sawyer and it left Jamie alone with his uncle.

"I'm sorry if this is too much for you."

Jamie shook his head. "This is great. You have no idea."

*******

Nathan was a little confused. He was certain that Haley hated him and had no idea why her mind had changed all of the sudden. He slowly walked down the end of the boardwalk and she tapped on the sand next to her. He looked around and then finally took a seat.

She took a long swig from the wine bottle and sighed. Haley was still upset at him from earlier that afternoon, but she took his being there as some sort of cosmic sign that it was alright for them to be together.

Nathan sat down and set his forearms on his knees. He watched the sun for a moment and then looked at Haley. The warm glow of the sunset highlighted every delicate feature on her face. He was speechless, her beauty was overcoming.

She smiled at him and placed the bottle down. Tucking a few strands of stray hair behind her ear, Haley sighed.

"Nathan...I-I just want us to be able to talk." She looked away, but then her eyes met his. "I want to be able to say things without getting mad, or upset, or angry...."

"Haley?" His warm tone took her by surprise. "I want what's best for our son." He messed with his knuckles and then continued. "I want what you want."

"Really?"

She couldn't put words to the way she was feeling. His genuine attitude, his easygoing demeanor, and the way he was looking at her made every worry she had ever had disappear. Pushing up with her hands, Haley dusted the sand from her legs and smiled.

"Take a walk with me?"

Nathan looked up and smirked. "Where are we going?"

Haley smiled playfully and reached for his arm. She felt his muscles under her hand and laughed as she pulled him to his feet. "Come on."

He was a bit hesitant. She wasn't drunk, but he was sure the alcohol in her system was lowering her guard and diminishing her insecurities. Nevertheless, he allowed her to pull him to his feet and he followed her.

She was a step or two in front of Nathan as they made their way down to the water. He was watching her; the way her hair flew freely, the rhythm of her hips, he loved the way she looked over her shoulder and smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

Haley was the first to the water. She slipped off her shoes and stepped into the chilly ocean. She felt the cold water glide over her toes and shivered. She had intended on talking to Nathan about their past, about Jamie, but she didn't want to have that conversation, not now at least. She just wanted to be with him, no strings attached. Turning, Haley saw Nathan walking towards her.

"How's it feel?"

On some sort of flirtatious whim, she kicked her foot and splashed him. "Like that."

He looked at his tainted clothes and laughed. "You're gonna pay for that?"

"Oh yeah?" Haley raised an eye brow and smirked. "I'd like to see you catch me."

Haley took off. She sprinted down the beach as fast as she could. She turned her head and saw him chasing after her. She was giddy and excited. The thought of him chasing her was kind of nice.

Nathan wasn't going full speed, but he was just playing along. Maybe this flirtation would be short lived, but whatever it was, he really liked it. He lengthened his stride and within a few seconds, Haley was just in reach.

Laughter filled the thick salty air and the next thing either of them knew was Nathan had Haley in his arms. They were spiralling in a downward motion and then crashed into the sand. She was on her back and he was hovering over her chest.

"Looks like you're not that fast." Nathan smiled playfully.

Haley widened her eyes. "Maybe I slowed down on purpose?"

They were both smiling at each other and then Nathan ran his hand over her brow. The slight brush of his touch burned her skin. Her heart began to beat uncontrollably and she took a deep breath.

He smiled as he rubbed his fingers together. "You had a little sand...."

Haley pushed up with her elbows. "I did?"

Their heads were so close that there was hardly any breathing room. She stared at him and he was lost in the rich brown eyes he could never get out of his mind.

Before she could speak, Haley felt his nose brush past hers and suddenly he was kissing her. Nathan couldn't resist the lips he'd been missing for over fifteen years. It was tender and sweet at first, but then he kissed her with such passion it seemed wrong not to kiss him back. She felt his hand on her head as he pulled her close. She ran her hand down his firm shoulder and she lightly placed her forehead against his. When their lips parted, both of them looked at each other in silence. Neither of them knew what they needed to do or say.

*******

**What do you think? A KISS? Really?  
Wonder what the repercussions will be, if there are any???  
Does her kissing him back mean she still loves him?**

*** I've got a crazy amount of school work next week, so I doubt I'll be able to update until next weekend. Sorry. Hopefully not though ;)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	7. When Red Meets Blue

**Sorry about the wait. School is so time consuming. Blah. BUT...many, many thanks go out to all of my reviewers. Seriously. I don't know how I would get through some of these chapters without your support. **

*We'll see the repercussions about the kiss this chapter!! And of course, there will be other fun things as well.

**Disclaimer- I doubt I'll ever own a part of OTH.**

**Chapter 7- When Red Meets Blue**

*******

Saturday, May 17, 2021

_Before she could speak, Haley felt his nose brush past hers and suddenly he was kissing her. Nathan couldn't resist the lips he'd been missing for over fifteen years. It was tender and sweet at first, but then he kissed her with such passion it seemed wrong not to kiss him back. She felt his hand on her head as he pulled her close. She ran her hand down his firm shoulder and she lightly placed her forehead against his. When their lips parted, both of them looked at each other in silence. Neither of them knew what they needed to do or say._

Nathan smiled, "Haley...I want you to know...."

Before he could finish she stopped him. She had tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that, Nathan."

He laughed softly, "But I wanted to." She smiled but it didn't hide the quivering he saw in her chin. "Haley, I still...."

She stopped him from continuing by placing her hand over her eyes and shaking her head. "We shouldn't have...I didn't mean for this...I have to go." She stumbled to her feet and hurried back towards the beach house.

Nathan got up quickly and chased after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Haley?"

She turned on the spot and he could see the tear stains on her cheek. "Nathan, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did I just misread all of those signs back there?"

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"But you...you kissed me back."

"Nathan...I need to go."

He let go of her arm and watched her turn away from him. When she was a few feet away he called out her name. She stopped for a second but didn't turn around. Instead, she kept at her pace and listened to the words he yelled at her.

"I still love you, Haley."

She had to stop to catch her breath. His words ignited the feelings she felt in her heart, but she shook them off and continued to walk. Under her breath, Haley finished what Nathan would have said if she had turned back around.

"Always and forever."

*******

Jamie was seated at the edge of the table, next to Lucas and Sawyer. Lucas had grilled some steaks and they were all enjoying the meal and having a good time. Throughout dinner, Jamie had learned about Red Bedroom Records, the multiple novels Lucas had published, and a little about his parents. But, the most interesting and shocking news came from the adorable seven year old who couldn't seem to keep things to herself.

"Jamie, why is this the first time you've visited us?"

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Jamie smiled. "Well, I didn't really know you all existed. I didn't know we were family."

"Oh." Harper nodded but then wrinkled her face. "Well...is it true you're the reason Aunt Haley didn't come to dinner tonight?"

Jamie choked on a piece of steak in his mouth. "She was coming to dinner tonight?"

Lucas and Peyton eyed their daughter who raised her shoulders to her ears. "Sorry," the little girl said with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Jamie looked at Lucas and then to Peyton. "She's...is Haley here? In Tree Hill?"

The table grew silent and then Lucas nodded. "Yes."

It took Jamie a moment, but then he pushed his chair backwards. "If you'd excuse me..." He walked away from the group and headed for the door leaving the table in disbelief.

Michael looked around and slid his chair back. "I'll go check on him."

"No," Lucas said, "I'll do it."

The entire table watched Lucas exit the house and a quiet hush fell among their conversation. No one knew what to do, much less say.

Jamie was sitting on the front steps when he turned to see Lucas approach the stoop.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jamie didn't answer but he shrugged his shoulders. Lucas took a seat and sighed heavily and looked at his nephew.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in town?" Jamie turned to Lucas with glazed eyes.

"I don't know." Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed. I didn't want to force you to do anything you weren't ready for."

Jamie swallowed hard and exhaled deeply. "Well, uh...does she live here? Has she remarried? Does she have any other kids? What does she do for a living? Does she...?"

"Jamie, slow down," Lucas laughed. "I can only answer one at a time." Jamie didn't say anything else, he just looked like he wanted some answers. "Okay, well.... Haley lives in Davidson, North Carolina. She works as an English Professor. She has not remarried, but she has been in a relationship with a guy named Peter for a long, long time."

"Do they have kids?" Jamie sounded desperate.

"No."

Jamie ran his hands over his face. "I can't believe she's here, in Tree Hill, I mean."

Lucas smirked and spun the ring on his left finger. "She's not the only one."

"Wait...is my da-, is Nathan here?"

"Not in Tree Hill." Lucas looked down at the bottom step and them back to Jamie. "But, he's at the beach."

"Wrightsville Beach?"

"Yes," Lucas nodded.

Jamie sat in silence for a moment. He was taking it all in. Not only had he just discovered who his parents were a day ago, but he had just found out that they were all, for the most part, in the same place.

"When will...do you think they want to meet me?"

Lucas put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I know they do." Pushing off his knees, Lucas rose to his feet. "Come back inside and we'll talk about it. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Everything?"

Lucas smiled. "As much as I possibly can."

He extended his hand and pulled Jamie to his feet. They both made their way back into the house not having a single idea as to what had just happened at the beach. Neither of them knew that Haley was on her way to Lucas' house.

*******

After the incident, if you can call it that, Haley ran to Brooke's house and needed to get away. She needed to talk to Lucas, and if that meant meeting her son, so be it. She grabbed her keys from the counter and sprinted out of the door. Thankful Nathan's car wasn't blocking hers in, she flew out of the driveway and headed directly to Lucas and Peyton's house.

Her complexion was flushed, her breathing rapid, and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Haley didn't know if it was the adrenaline or nerves. She wasn't sure how she was feeling exactly. She understood that she had probably acted inappropriately towards Nathan, but she didn't know what had come over her. Her idea of being 'adult' and 'mature' when speaking to Nathan was now completely out the window. She had screwed up, and had really screwed up when she kissed him back. The funny thing though, Haley didn't regret it at all. The kiss, their kiss, it was indescribable in the best possible way.

*******

Nathan sat dumbfounded on the beach. He didn't know if he had imagined what had happened or if it was reality. He knew though that he wouldn't be sitting alone on the beach if it was some sort of dream, because if it were, Haley would still be in his arms and he would have told her he loved her a million times over.

Getting up from the sand, Nathan walked back towards Brooke's beach house. He got back into the house and saw that the kitchen was in disarray so he picked up a bit. He closed the cabinet doors and threw away the wine stained cork and put the cork screw away.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a dark brown bag next to a bar stool. Looking at it for a second, Nathan picked up the bag but discovered it wasn't just any bag, it was Haley's purse.

He sat on one of the stools and without opening it too much, Nathan caught eye of the book. He smiled and reached into the bag and carefully removed Lucas' first novel. Nathan surveyed the cover and ran his finger over the worn out edges, but he raised an eyebrow when he felt its odd shape.

As he flipped through the pages he began to see images he knew didn't belong to the book, because as far as he knew, the book didn't have pictures.

"What are...?" Nathan took one in his hand and he studied it carefully. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, he was staring at a teenage Haley and his newborn son. To him, she was glowing. Her smile was wide but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He wondered if this was the last time that Haley and the baby were together.

The front door opened and it startled Nathan.

"Nathan?" Brooke looked at him questionably and then surveyed the room. "Where's...is Haley still here?"

He let out a long sigh. "Not anymore."

"But...I thought- wait, why are you here?"

Nathan looked up with heavy eyes. "I came here to talk to you, but when I got here you were gone. Well, I thought you were on the beach, so I went out to talk to you."

"But it wasn't me."

"No," Nathan shook his head. "It was Haley."

Brooke nodded and then slowly walked to Nathan. She put her small clutch down on the kitchen counter. She saw the book and then the pictures. Her mouth fell open and then she placed an hand on Nathan's arm.

"Wha..? Are these...?" Brooke took a picture and traced its edge with her nail. "I didn't know you had these."

Nathan shook his head. "They aren't mine."

"Well, who's are they then?" He gestured at the brown bag and Brooke understood. "They're Haley's?"

"I guess." Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

Brooke smiled at the picture. "I've never seen these."

"Neither have I."

Nathan looked up to her and Brooke could tell he was upset. He sighed heavily and took another picture. This image showed a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket sleeping in the hospital's nursery. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears he felt in his eyes.

"Hey," Brooke took step closer to Nathan, "It's okay."

He shook his head. "She didn't even call me. Did you know that?" Brooke frowned at his question. "I didn't even know she went to the hospital. No one told me."

"I'm sure there's a reason..."

Nathan cut her off. "Yeah. But, I should have at least been able to see him. I never even got a chance to hold him." Nathan got up from his stool. "I may not have been her husband, but I'm still his father."

"But didn't you sign your rights away?" Brooke was trying to stay as level headed as she could. She didn't want it to seem like she was taking sides.

"That's not the point." Nathan crossed his arms and paced back and forth. "I should have at least been able to say goodbye."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "To whom?"

Nathan exhaled and ran a hand over his forehead. "Both of them, I guess." He collapsed into a chair. "Brooke, I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's just making me angry."

"Okay, well...why did Haley leave?"

He looked up to her with a 'what the Hell' kind of expression. Nathan obviously didn't want to talk about Haley in any sense, but he answered Brooke anyway.

"I kissed her."

She widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "You did what?"

*******

Haley was speeding down Causeway Drive when she saw the flash of red and blue. For a moment she looked around to see who the cop was after, but after a second, she realized it was her.

"Oh, shit."

She cautiously pulled the car to the shoulder and put it into park. Through her river view mirror, Haley saw a young cop hop out of his car. He was wearing dark aviators and walked with a bit of a cocky strut.

"Great," she said to herself. "One of those."

The officer approached the car and knocked with one knuckle on the window. She rolled it down and wearily grinned.

"Evenin' Ma'am." He smiled and looked down at his pad. Haley whispered a hello and then the policeman looked back at Haley. "You have any idea how fast you were going?"

Haley didn't have a clue. "Uh...what's the speed limit? I was probably going somewhere around..."

"55mph?" The cop smirked and wiggled his glasses.

"Yeah, around 55mph." Haley smiled and sighed in relief.

"That's what I clocked you at, but...unfortunately for you the speed limit is 45mph."

Haley lowered her shoulders. "Really?"

The officer nodded. "I'm going to need your license, registration, and proof of insurance."

Haley turned to the passenger seat and looked befuddled. Her purse, the one she never let leave her side was missing. If that was missing so were her license and insurance card. She frantically looked through the car but there was no use.

"Is there a problem?" The officer looked through the window.

"I uh...I don't seem to have...where is it?" Haley could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Ma'am, I need those things for the ticket."

Haley rested her head on the steering wheel. "I don't have them?"

"You don't have any of them?" The officer could tell that the woman was getting upset.

"I've got the registration, but that's it." Haley wiped her cheek and looked up to the policeman. She read his name tag and hoped if she could tell him all that had happened in the past few days, he'd let her off, maybe he'd just give her a warning. "Officer Smith, can I just explain...?" Haley watched him remove his sunglasses. She stopped talking for a moment. This policeman, the officer at her window had a very familiar look. She glanced at the initial of his first name and smiled.

"Tim?"

The officer looked at her with a strange expression but smirked. "Yeah?"

"Tim Smith?" Haley couldn't believe she was looking at this guy."

He leaned on her car still confused as to who she was. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Tim, it's me. Haley James."

He was quiet for a second. She had darker hair, she looked older of course, but he recognized her friendly smile.

"Haley?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Wha...what are you doing in Tree Hill?" He crossed his arms and laughed. "God, how long has it been?"

"Forever."

He laughed again. "What are the odd of us meeting like this?"

"What are the odds of you becoming a police officer?"

Tim stood tall and patted on his uniform. "I know, right?"

"So...Tim." Haley smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Does this mean you'll let me off with a warning? Maybe just let me go?"

He looked at her for a moment and then he stared at the ground. "Haley, I can't."

"What, why?"

"Cause I'm already on probation. Bevin's the world's worst driver and I may have tried to clear her record...a couple times." He smiled apologetically. "If I do something else, my Captain said he'll suspend me. I can't do it, Haley." He shook his head. "Not even for you."

"So...what happens now?" Haley sat back and pressed her cheek to the headrest. "What's the fine?"

"I'll have to tell you that when we get to the station." Tim opened her car door. "I'm sorry, Haley."

"Are you kidding?"

Tim shook his head and held out his hand. "Standard procedure."

Haley ran her hands over her face and groaned. She removed the keys from the ignition and took Tim's hand. He helped her out of her car and led her to his. She walked to the backseat but he stopped her.

"Haley?"

She looked at him with an angry expression. No, she wasn't mad at him, she was just mad about the situation she had put herself in.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ride shotgun? It's the least I can do." He smiled as he opened his passenger side door.

"I would hate to get you in trouble?" She crossed her arms with a smug smile.

Tim sighed, "Come on. It'll be fine."

Haley rolled her eyes but walked to the other side of the car. She got in and he shut her door before quickly jumping behind the wheel.

"Check this out." Tim smiled at Haley as he flipped a switch on the dash.

Red and blue lights flickered on. They alternated at such a speed that Haley felt her eyes crossing when she watched the reflection on the shiny black hood. She closed her eyes and for a moment, and in a fraction of a second, she thought that maybe this day had just been a bad dream. That was proven false when Tim pulled off the shoulder and she felt the bump of the road. Haley knew that this day was far from a dream, it was a nightmare. Well, for the most part it was.

*******

Brooke was just standing there, she couldn't speak she was so surprised.

Nathan leaned his chin on his hand. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Wait a second. Let me get this right." Brooke walked closer to him waving her hands in the air. "You KISSED her?" Nathan nodded and she raised her eyebrows. "What did she do, slap you across the face?"

Nathan laughed and smiled. "She...she kissed me back."

"Oh." Brooke pursed her lips together. She wasn't expecting that. "Well...how was it?"

"It was great...until she got up and ran away from me."

"Oh." She sat down and ran her hands over her knees. "Did she say anything?"

Nathan sighed, "She wanted me to act like nothing had happened."

"Oh."

Nathan widened his eyes and stood up. "Brooke, stop saying 'oh' each time I say something."

"Sorry." Brook smiled and then leaned back against the couch. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything."

Brooke shook her head. "Surly you can do something. Tell her how you feel."

Nathan ran his hands over his face and sighed heavily. "I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I told her I still love her." He walked away to the French doors and looked out to the ocean. "I told her and she didn't even turn around. She didn't say anything back."

"Nathan," Brooke got up from the couch, "I'm sure she's just confused. This whole thing is kinda crazy."

"I don't understand how we're going to be able to act like there's nothing there. I can't act like she's just a girl from high school. She's not just an old flame. Haley, she's everything to me. I constantly ask myself why I let her go, why we split up."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Brooke smiled, "What you're saying Nathan, it's exactly what Haley needs to hear."

"But, she's not going to listen to me. I think she's made it abundantly clear she doesn't have feelings for me?"

Brooke shook her head. "I think if she didn't have feelings for you, there wouldn't be an awkward situation or this turmoil between you two. I think it's hard for her because she's realizing what she had, she had you. As far as I can tell, you both know what the other wants. One, however, is just being a little stubborn."

"It's not me is it?" Nathan smirked as he looked at Brooke.

"No." Brooke walked to his side and put her hand on his arm. "You're not the stubborn one, for once."

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks for talking to me about this Brooke."

"It's what I'm here for." She smiled and leaned into his arm as friendly hug. "Do you want some food?"

"Uh..."

"I'm starving. My dinner date with my mom was cut short and all I got to eat was the salad." Brooke placed her hand on her stomach.

"Why didn't you just eat alone?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right. Who goes out to dinner to eat by themselves?"

"Guess you're right." Nathan nodded and watched Brooke head to the fridge.

"Of course I am." Brooke opened the fridge and groaned. She hadn't been to the store the whole time the boys had been gone and all she had was some Vitamin water, a stick of butter, and an old half gallon of milk. "Do you like Thai, Nathan?"

"I don't mind it?" He leaned on the bar and watched Brooke rummage through a drawer and pull out a menu.

"Indochine is great." Brooke studied the menu for a phone number and smiled. "It's one of Julian's and my favorite places."

"Sounds fine."

While she was on the phone, Brooke pointed Nathan to the cabinet full of wine. Removing her mouth from the receiver for a second. "Pick which ever one you want."

Nathan grabbed a bottle and poured two glasses of red wine. Brooke was still in the process of ordering, so Nathan excused himself and went outside.

The wind was strong, the dark indigo sky was blending into a deep purple, and the relative quietness was very calming. Nathan listened to the crashing waves but his thoughts were only on Haley. He wanted to know if she was okay, if she was with Lucas and Peyton, if she had met Jamie since she left. Nathan was worried. He just wanted her to be alright.

*******

Lucas and Jamie were sitting on the small couch flipping through an old photo album. It was something Peyton had put together a couple years ago when she found a box full of old photos from high school. One of the pages, or a couple rather, were dedicated to the second wedding of Nathan and Haley.

"This was a crazy day." Lucas sighed remembering all that had happened.

Jamie smirked at Lucas. "I never thought weddings were all that fun. Just boring."

"Have you ever been to a wedding when a guest gets really drunk, makes a fool of herself, steals a limo, fights with a groomsmen, and then that limo she stole, it ends up at the bottom of a river?"

Jamie raised his eyes and smiled. "There's no way that happened."

"You better believe it."

"What happened?" Jamie was intrigued by this story.

"Your parents were on their way to the airport when they got involved in the wreck, and your dad, he jumped in to save them."

"No way."

"I did too."

Jamie smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Jamie couldn't believe it. He turned the page of the photo album and sighed as he saw his parents. They were so happy, so in love.

The phone rang and Peyton hollered from the kitchen. Because she and Harper were busy doing dishes, she couldn't answer it. She wasn't going to get Sawyer and Keith who were entertaining Michael, so she yelled for her husband.

"Lucas, could you get it?"

Lucas got up from the couch and walked to the table in the hall. "I got it." Taking the phone to his ear, Lucas said "Hello?"

"Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"I need your help." Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

"Haley?" Just as her name slipped out of Lucas' mouth, Jamie turned around with wide eyes. "Haley, what's wrong."

"I need you to come get me."

Confused, Lucas paused for a moment. "Where are you?"

"At the police station."

"You're in JAIL?" He didn't give her a chance to respond. "How...why are you there?"

"Come downtown and I'll explain everything."

"Okay. Alright." Lucas skimmed the room and eyed his keys. "I'm on my way." Grabing his keys from the table by the front door, Lucas looked at Jamie. I, uh...something has come up."

"I'm a big kid Lucas," Jamie laughed. "I know you were talking to her, and I'm pretty sure I know were she is."

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I need to go."

Before Lucas opened the door, Jamie stood up from the couch. "Can I go with you?"

Lucas had an odd look on his face. "You want to go with me?"

"Yeah, I want to go meet my mom. I can go with you."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please?"

*******

**So...Haley didn't react so well to the kiss. That's not too surprising.  
Nathan really cares for Haley, but he's going to start focusing on Jamie now. He's bound and determined to meet his son.  
Who thinks Jamie will go with Lucas to get Haley????  
Did you like Tim as the police officer??**

**Jamie WILL meet one of his parents SOON. Wonder which one it is...?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. One More Day

**Here is a quick update for my AWESOME readers!!!! Much love to all that left their thoughts in a review. I really appreciate and love what you all had to say! Thanks so much!!!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned OTH I probably wouldn't be writing fan fics.**

*I'm not a NC traffic law expert, so go with me. ;)

**Chapter 8- One More Day**

*******

Saturday, May 17, 2021

_Lucas had an odd look on his face. "You want to go with me?"_

"_Yeah, I want to go meet my mom."_

_Lucas shook his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."_

"_Please?"_

Lucas looked down and ran his hand down his stubbly cheek . "Jamie, I don't think that's the best idea. If it were any other situation, under different circumstances, I'd take you..."

"But I have to go back to Raleigh tomorrow. What if I don't get the chance to see her?"

"I...Jamie I can't do that to her. I won't ambush her while she's in jail. It's just not right." Lucas turned the knob and opened the door.

"What she did...giving me up, that wasn't right."

"I know it wasn't." Lucas' eyes blinked a few times trying to hide his regret. "I have to go."

Without letting Jamie get another word in, Lucas left his house and hurried to his car. He needed to get to the Tree Hill Police Department as soon as he could.

Jamie stood still for a moment and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. He peeked behind the corner and sighed as he watched Peyton and Harper wash dishes. He would have given anything to be seven years old again, instead of bouncing around Foster families, he wished he'd could have washed dishes with his mom.

Harper hopped off her stool and wiped her damp hands on her pants. "Hey Jamie."

"Hi."

"Are you and Daddy finished with looking at old pictures?"

"Uh..." Jamie smiled. "Lucas, uh your dad had to go somewhere."

Peyton flipped the rag she was using to dry the dishes over her shoulder. "He left?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

Peyton raised her brow. "Did he say where he was going?"

Jamie nodded and looked at Harper with wide eyes. Peyton understood and asked her daughter to go check up on Michael. When the little girl headed off to her sister's room, Peyton looked at Jamie wearily.

"Where did Lucas go?"

"The police station."

"Wha...why?" Peyton laughed but then noticed Jamie's serious demeanor. "What happened?"

"My mom...Haley called. She's in some sort of trouble."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't really know."

She stood quietly and then sighed. She was happy Lucas was on his way to get her, Peyton knew he would make sure everything was alright.

Jamie popped his knuckles out of nervous habit and sighed. "I guess...maybe Michael and I will head back to the beach."

Peyton tilted her head and smiled. "Just because Luke isn't here doesn't mean you can't stay for dessert."

Jamie laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we can stay."

"You guess? Thanks for sounding so enthusiastic." Peyton smirked and walked to the refrigerator. "Do you like banana pudding?"

Jamie nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

*******

Lucas parked feverishly and hurried up the steps to the police station. He walked in and scanned the small reception area. Lucas headed to the counter and a woman greeted him with a finger. She was on the phone and she sounded irritated. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to her as he waited.

"Sir, what can I help you with?"

Spinning around Lucas smiled. "Yeah. My friend was brought down here."

"What was the charge?"

"I...I don't know."

The woman looked at Lucas and sighed heavily. "Can you give me a name?"

"James, Haley James."

The woman's fingers clicked against the keyboard and her eyes narrowed. "She's being held under the chargers of driving without a license, and she failed to provide any insurance. She was also speeding."

"What?" Lucas shook his head. "She was brought in for that?"

The woman didn't take Lucas' attitude very well. "Sir, we take the traffic laws very seriously."

"Well, can I see her? Is there some sort of fine or bail?" He pulled out his wallet.

"The speeding fine is $100. She won't have to pay the fine for the license or insurance if she provides proof that she has them at court. Her court date is..." The woman scanned the computer screen. "It is August 4, 2021."

"Here, I'll take care of the speeding fine." Lucas handed the woman his credit card. "Is she free to go?"

"You'll have to talk to her arresting officer." The woman took her eyes away from Lucas and stared at the computer. "Have a seat over there and I'll see to it that he comes out here and talks to you."

Lucas rolled his eyes and sat in an old chair by the window. He hated this place. He hated the fact that the woman at the desk was being a bitch, or she was talking to him in a bitchy tone at least. After a couple minutes, an officer walked in the reception area and caught eye of Lucas.

"I'll be damned." Tim laughed as he walked over to the blond man he recognized from high school. "Lucas Scott."

Turning his attention from the window, Lucas got up from his seat and reached out his hand. "Tim, it's good to see you." They shook hands and then Lucas looked over Tim's shoulder. "I haven't seen you in a couple months. How have you been?"

"Ah, you know. Same ole, same ole," Tim smiled. "I guess you're here for Haley?"

"Yeah, one of your jackass comrades brought her in for some stupid traffic violations." Lucas shook his head. "Haley's one of the most responsible people I know, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Tim swallowed hard and smiled. "As long as she proves she has...."

"I know, I know." Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting for the cop who brought her in. Maybe he and I can work something out."

Tim nodded. "About that..."

"Do you know who it was? Is he a nice guy?"

Tim looked away and spoke under his breath. "I did it."

Lucas smirked and shook his head. "You did what?"

Tim looked from the floor to Lucas. "I'm the one that brought her in."

"It was YOU?" Lucas' draw dropped. "What..why?"

"Man, I'd be in so much trouble. I couldn't just let her go. This is my job."

Lucas understood and nodded. "Well, can I see her? Is she free to go?"

Tim smiled sheepishly. "I'll go get her."

Lucas watched Tim disappear down a hallway and then he returned escorting Haley. She smiled when she saw Lucas standing with his arms crossed. He had that goofy squint and fake smile plastered across his face.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah, like I wasn't going to pick up my best friend from jail. I'd just leave you here."

Haley grinned. "You never know."

Lucas rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder. "Wanna get outta here?"

"I'd love to."

Lucas laughed and they both headed to the car. Haley plopped down on the passenger seat and sighed, she couldn't believe the night she'd had. Lucas started the car and when the roar of the engine settled, he looked over to Haley.

"Where do you want to go?" She shook her head trying to decide.

"Is Jamie still at your house."

"I think so."

"I definitely don't want to go over there. He shouldn't see me like this." Haley glanced from her feet to her chest and groaned. "I feel nasty."

Lucas laughed. "You know...he wanted to come with me."

"Where?"

"Here. He wanted to come with me to pick you up."

"Sure," Haley snorted. "Funny joke."

"No, I'm not kidding. When he found out you were in town, he kind of got upset. He really wants to see you."

Haley felt guilty. She didn't want to hurt Jamie any more than she already had, but she wasn't ready to see him. She would be eventually, but not tonight.

"Luke?"

He turned and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Will you tell me about dinner, tell me about Jamie?" She leaned against the window and sighed.

"Sure."

The old car sped down the empty downtown streets headed for the beach. Lucas raved about Jamie and with each word, Haley's heart swelled. She didn't utter a word the whole time they were in the car. She listened with quiet satisfaction. When they reached the beach house, Haley had to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

Opening her door Lucas smiled, "You gotta tell me the story."

"About tonight?" Haley slipped out of the car.

"All of it." He pushed her door shut and they both walked up the stairs.

Haley laughed as she began. "It started with an excellent bottle of red wine."

*******

Nathan had been home for fifteen minutes. Dinner with Brooke had been really nice. The food was good and they didn't talk about Haley. They did talk about Jamie though. Brooke thought it was time that the father met his son. Nathan agreed and wanted to set up a meeting, he wanted to make plans to meet his son in the morning. He needed to call Lucas but would wait a little longer. He figured Jamie might still be at the house and didn't want to interrupt.

Nathan yawned as he flopped onto the bed. He thought about showering, but his eyelids felt so heavy and his muscles so numb, he decided to stay on the comfortable bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. A trickle of sand ran down his arm and he grunted. Sand in the bed was never a good thing.

"Damn it."

He wiped the covers and then reached down to the floor and grabbed for his bag. Just where he had left it, the large manila envelope was still on top of the folded mass of clothes. Laying it on his chest, he began to pull some of its contents out. One of the items was long and thin, it was a small envelope that contained a letter.

Nathan looked at it and sighed. Written in his handwriting was her name and address. This was his apology. Not the one that was seventeen years too late, just one year too late.

_June 29, 2005_

_After his freshman year at Duke, he'd been selected to the All American team and traveled around the country that summer. It just so happened that he had a game in Oakland, California, and it was just an hour away from Stanford._

_When he finished his game, Nathan drove to the University to see her. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he regretted what had happened, and that he hoped one day they could be together again. Nathan arrived on campus and was completely lost. All of the buildings looked the same and he had no idea where he was supposed to go. Thanks to Lucas he knew where she was living and after talking to a person with campus tours, he walked to her dorm, Roble Hall. _

_Because he wasn't a student and wasn't an official guest of someone, he had trouble getting into the building, but he was Nathan Scott after all. He flashed the Scott smile at some bookworm and she graciously led him into the hall. _

_He knew Haley's suite and floor number and headed for the nearest stairwell. When he reached the third floor, he pushed open the door and to his surprise she was standing a mere ten feet away from him._

_Haley was locking her door and then she turned to the stairs. Nathan ran back into the stairwell and hid behind the door. He squeezed up against the wall and watched her go down the steps. When her footsteps softened, he peeked down and saw that she was almost at the bottom. Nathan wiped the sweat he could feel on his forehead and walked back to her hall. He stood at her door for a moment and bent down to slip the letter under her door. But, as luck would have it, he heard her voice._

"_I'm sorry. I forgot the text book." _

_She opened the door of the stairwell and Nathan barely managed to slip down the hall acting like he was a fellow student. _

"_I'll just be a sec." She went into her room for a minute or two._

_Nathan wondered who she was talking to on the phone. She looked and sounded happy. He hoped it wasn't a guy, that was the last thing he wanted._

"_Alright, got it."_

_Haley locked her door and left out of the stairwell just as she had a few minutes before. _

_He waited until he approached her door again. When the coast was clear he walked up to it and stood silently with a firm grip on the envelope. He wanted to push it under the small crack, but he couldn't for some reason. He wanted to tell her in person. A letter, that was too cliché and dumb._

_Nathan sprinted down the stairs and ran out of the building in search of her. After a second he saw her, she was walking towards the street. A girl in a bright red convertible was blaring loud music and waved at Haley. Nathan picked up his pace and began to run. He saw her get into the car and he couldn't remain silent any longer._

"_Haley?!" He was pumping his arms furiously. "Haley! Wait!"_

_He watched her hop into the car and shut the door. Maybe the music was too loud, maybe his voice was too soft, but she never saw him. _

_He stopped breathless at the curb and rested his hands against his knees. Nathan would have given anything to talk to her, he wished he'd had the courage to confront her in the stairwell. But, he didn't and now she was gone. Looking at his watch, Nathan had to get back._

_Walking back to his car he was defeated and silent. As he headed to his car, the only thing he could think about was Haley and how he was so close to her. When he drove off campus, he looked in the rear view mirror._

"_Maybe next time?"_

Nathan flipped the envelope and studied the seal. After so many years his words still remained unheard.

"Yeah right, maybe next time."

Nathan shook his head and rolled over. He put the letter back into the big envelope and set it on the nightstand. He didn't' want to keep thinking about her. So, Nathan flipped on the TV and turned on Sports Center. Truth be told, not even sports could get Haley James off of Nathan's mind.

*******

Brooke wasn't expecting anymore company and she was a bit startled when she heard the knocking at her door. She peeked her head around the door and smiled when she saw Lucas and Haley standing at the stoop.

"What...what are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to see you." Lucas smirked but Brooke could see right through his lie.

The raspy brunette laughed. "Spill it. Why are you here?"

Haley grinned. "Come on Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes and opened the door. She watched them collapse onto the couch and took a seat across from them.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to be here when I got back?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at Haley. "Care to explain why Nathan was so torn up when I got back?"

Lucas' eyes went wide. "Nathan was here?"

"Oh yeah, " Brooke nodded. "Haley, would you like to tell him about the kiss or shall I?"

Haley was a little stunned. Brooke wasn't being as subtle as she had hoped.

Lucas turned to Haley with confusion plastered across his face. "What is she talking about?"

Sighing, Haley ran her hands over her forehead. "I was out on the beach. He came over here and then...there may have been a little innocent flirtation, and we, we ended up in the sand on top of each other." Haley looked at Brooke who was sitting with her arms crossed. "Well, after a moment, he kissed me."

"And she kissed him back." Brooke added quickly.

Lucas' mouth split but he couldn't find words.

Haley looked at her best friend with pleading eyes. "I didn't know it would happen. I didn't plan it, it just happened."

Lucas got up from his seat and grabbed his cell phone. "I've got to check on Nathan."

"What about me?" Haley thought she deserved as much attention as Nathan. "I've had a bad night too."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, why don't you tell Brooke where I just pick you up?"

A sly grin rose from Brooke's mouth. "So, what'd you do Professor Girl?"

Lucas walked out to the balcony and leaned against the railing. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was kind of mad at Haley. He knew how much Nathan cared about Haley and he didn't want her ripping at his heart strings. Scrolling through his phone, Lucas dialed his brother's number. After a couple rings, Nathan answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Nathan was lying in bed half asleep. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Wha...what's up?"

Lucas began to walk down the boardwalk as he spoke. "I was just checking up on you. See how you're doing."

Nathan laughed. "So, that's what big brothers do?"

"Guess so." Lucas sat on the top step and stared out to the black sky speckled with stars. "So...I found out about the kiss."

Nathan rolled over and sighed. "How did you...?"

"Brooke told me."

"Ah...let me guess, you and Haley are over there?"

"Yep."

There was a moment of silence and then Nathan spoke.

"Did she go over to your house? Did she meet Jamie?"

Lucas laughed. "No, not exactly. I uh...I picked her up at the police station."

"Really?" Nathan was amused. "Why did she...? Realizing she had left her purse, Nathan understood. "She got pulled over, didn't she?"

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch."

Lucas looked back to the house and then back towards the black ocean. "Listen, I want to talk to you about something." Nathan didn't speak so Lucas continued. "I think you should meet Jamie tomorrow."

"I agree." Nathan sounded completely poised.

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's the reason I'm in Tree Hill. Don't you think it's about time we saw each other?"

Lucas sighed in relief. Jamie was going to be really excited. "Great. I'm going to go home and tell him before he leaves. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye."

Lucas hung up the phone and sprang to his feet. He rushed back into the house and saw that Haley and Brooke were immersed in a serious conversation.

"Here." Brooke handed Haley her purse. "You left this."

"Oh, thanks." Haley took the bag and began to search through it.

"Are you looking for this?" Brooke held the old book in her hand.

A nervous smile crept across Haley's face. "Yeah."

Noticing that Lucas was approaching, she gave Haley the book with an intent stare. "We'll talk about this later."

Understanding Brooke's concerns, Haley tucked the book back into her purse.

"So, I'm going to head back home." Lucas smiled and nodded towards the door. "I've got to go."

Haley sat up strait. "What should I do?"

"Uh...?" Lucas wasn't sure exactly. He needed to hurry home and shook his head.

Brooke offered a perfectly reasonalble solution. "Haley, why don't you stay here tonight? Their house is full and it's just me here."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea."

Before Haley could object or agree, Lucas ran out of the door. She sat back and sighed.

"I wonder what that was about?"

Brooke looked at her with a smirk. "It's probably about your son."

Haley wasn't going to take Brooke's 'holier than now' attitude any longer.

"I'm sorry, have I done something? Why are you being like this?"

Brooke got up and turned with a raised brow. "Haley, you're one of my closest friends, but I don't like the way you're treating Nathan."

"Is this about that stupid kiss, cause he kissed me? It wasn't the other way around." Haley was being defensive.

"NO. It's about the pictures." She shook her head. "He was so hurt when he saw them. Haley, he had tears in his eyes." Brooke placed a hand on her hip. "You shouldn't have kept those from him."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but whose side are you on?"

"There are no sides."

"Of course there are!"

Brooke looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to argue with you." She looked up with a solemn expression. "I'm going to bed." She walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

Haley fell back on the couch and felt the trembling in her hands. She was angry, upset, regretful, and exhausted all at the same time. She reached across the couch and grabbed her bag. Fishing around her purse she pulled out the book. Haley flipped through the pages and stopped when she reached the pictures. She went through one by one but noticed something strange. One of them, the one of Jamie wrapped in the blue blanket sleeping soundly was missing.

*******

Lucas rushed through the door and was elated to see that Jamie and Michael were still at the house. Jamie was sitting at the small table in the kitchen with Peyton. Lucas' abrupt entrance took both Peyton and Jamie by alarm.

"Hey you." Peyton smiled at Lucas. "Where have you been?"

"I was at Brooke's." Lucas took a seat. "Jamie, would you like to know who I talked to?"

Jamie grinned. "I'm going to guess either Nathan or Haley."

Peyton laughed. "Looks like Jamie's ahead of the learning curve."

Jamie gave Peyton a sarcastic smile and waited for Lucas to answer.

Lucas folded his hands together. "I spoke to Nathan."

All of the hair of Jamie's body stool on edge. He hadn't really thought about his dad that much, not as much as his mom. He thought this way because Nathan was such a 'celebrity', Jamie never thought he'd be the one who would reach out.

"And..." Jamie tried to contain his excitement. "What did he say?"

Lucas laughed. "Well, he wants to see you...tomorrow."

A smile spread across Jamie's lips. "Really?"

Lucas looked at his wife, who he could tell was trying to hide her happy tears, and then back to Jamie.

"You just tell me the time and place, and I'll call Nathan. He said anything would work."

Jamie sat back and rested his arms behind his head. "Uh...I can't even think..."

"How about the Johnny Mercer Pier?" Lucas smiled hoping Jamie would like the suggestion.

"I...don't know where that is, but I'm sure Michael can tell me." Jamie glanced towards Sawyer's bedroom and then back to Lucas. "It will have to be early. I think we're leaving around noon tomorrow."

"That's fine."

Jamie stood up from his chair. "I guess...Michael and I should get going. I've got a pretty big day ahead of me."

Lucas got up as well. "You sure do."

Jamie ran off to get Michael and Lucas looked over to Peyton. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smiled.

Lucas walked to her side and put both hands on her arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and sighed. "I'm just happy we can help him. Do you have any idea what it would have been like if I had people like you to help me find my birth parents?"

"Hey," Lucas lifted her chin so their eyes met. "You have me now."

Peyton smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, Lucas."

He was about to respond when all of the kids emerged from Sawyer's room. Jamie and Michael distanced themselves from the group and Jamie looked at each of his cousins.

"Alright guys, we gotta go."

"Can't you stay just a lil' longer?" Sawyer was staring a Michael. It's safe to say she had a bit of a crush on him.

"Sorry." Michael looked at Jamie and then to Sawyer. "I have to go."

"Jamie, when will we see you again?" Keith was a little upset. He liked having a guy to hang out with.

"I'll be around."

Lucas and Peyton joined the conversation and after several thank yous and goodbyes, Jamie and Michael left the little house.

As they pulled away from the curb, Michael smiled at Jamie.

"I really like them."

Jamie nodded, "So do I."

The car zigzagged down the narrow street and then made it to the main road. Michael had turned up the music and was beating the steering wheel with his hands. Jamie would have sung along with his friend, but he couldn't because of the butterflies he felt in his stomach. The clock on the dash showed that it was 9:35pm. If all things fell into place, he would be meet his father in eleven or so hours.

*******

**So...it seems that Haley understands that she's not treating Nathan that well. She's begining to realize that she shouldn't dwell on the past, she needs to focus on Jamie.  
Nathan's flashback didn't reveal too much about their breakup, but by him writting her a letter, it kind of shows that he feels responsible. ****  
Brooke was pretty mad at Haley, but I think it's warrented. She wants Naley back together!  
Sorry I had to throw the Leyton fluff in there, I couldn't resist. ;)**

**Alright guys, JAMIE is going to meet Nathan tomorrow! YAY.****  
What do you think will happen?  
Will Jamie go expecting an apology or a simple hug? Does Jamie resent Nathan?  
Will Nathan be able to pull through and meet his son, or will be back out at the last possible second?**

**Tell me what YOU think will happen when they finally meet. I always consider what my readers want!!!!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


	9. Great Expectations

**THANKS so much to everyone who spent the time to review! I tried to respond to all of them, but some of you were anonymous or denied the ability to reply. So...I'm going to answer some questions that are important. I want all of my readers on the same page, because this is a pretty significant chapter. **

**mazzy- **Haley feels VERY guilty about giving Jamie up. She is feeling all types of emotions and doesn't know what to do exactly. Does that help?

**WW86- **Let me clarify, Brooke and Lucas are mad at Haley because she kissed him back, not because she ran away from Nathan. To be honest, Haley didn't pull away because of her relationship with Peter, she pulled away because her feelings for Nathan make her uncomfortable. What she's doing is running away from her feelings, and that is what Brooke and Lucas don't like. They don't like that she's lying to herself. Also, because she kissed him back, they don't want her actions to give Nathan false hope. Does that make sense?

**Mrs. Naley Scott-**The problems that Naley experienced are deep, but there's a saying that time heals all wounds. So, there will be issues, but those issues won't be the focus of the entire Naley storyline.

**Danika- **Nathan didn't wait around to give Haley the letter because he had to go back to Oakland (where the basketball team was). Don't worry though, the letter will make another appearance in the story.

**Disclaimer- I WISH I owned part of OTH, but I don't.**

**Chapter 9- Great Expectations**

*******

Sunday, May 18, 2021

Nathan woke up before the sun had even tried to sneak past the horizon. He immediately jumped into the shower and came out not only smelling fresh, but he was clean shaven. There was no five o'clock shadow on his face and it made him look much more approachable. He wanted to give Jamie a good first impression. It took him a few minutes, but Nathan picked out a light blue short-sleeved button down and a pair of khaki shorts to wear to the pier. He didn't want to wear his fancy Rolex so he opted for no watch. He wanted Jamie to know he was just a regular guy, not a multi-millionaire.

When he was dressed he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself some cereal. Looking at the clock on the oven, Nathan wished he hadn't woken up so early. It was just past 6:00am and he wasn't supposed to meet Jamie until 8:45am.

Last night, just as Nathan was drifting off to sleep, Lucas had called him was some great news. Jamie wanted to see Nathan and agreed to meet him at the Johnny Mercer Pier early Sunday morning. Lucas told Nathan that this was probably the best opportunity to meet his son seeing that Jamie had to go back to Raleigh for his finals the next week. Nathan knew that this was a chance he couldn't pass up.

With his cereal, Nathan went to the couch and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels trying to pass the time, but nothing was sticking out to him so he got up and walked outside. The pale blue-gray sky showed hints of orange and pink and Nathan knew the sun would make its grand appearance any moment.

He waited in silence for a few minutes and watched the warm ball of light dance across the waves of the Atlantic. After what seemed like forever, Nathan walked back in the house hoping he had killed maybe twenty minutes. But, if the clock in the kitchen proved to be true, that forever had only been four minutes.

Nathan sighed, "This is going to be a long morning."

*******

Haley woke up with a pounding headache, this was probably because she was dehydrated and on the verge of starvation. Why ignore the necessities? Yesterday, her main priority had not been sustenance, it had been Nathan. She huffed and groaned as she sat up in bed and looked around. After a moment, she remembered she was at Brooke's.

She ran and hand through her hair trying to remember the hazy details from the previous night. She remembered the argument with Brooke, but that was about it. One thing was for sure though, she had fallen asleep while she was looking at the pictures of Jamie because they were scattered all over the floor. Apparently, Haley must have dropped them when she closed her eyes and succumbed to her exhaustion. Haley rolled out of bed to collect the pictures and secured them back in between the pages of An Unkindness of Ravens.

Haley tiptoed out of her room and saw that the kitchen and living room were empty, she assumed Brooke must still be asleep. Not sure what she should do, Haley saw Brooke's keys on the counter and decided to make a quick run to the store. She knew from experience that Brooke Davis-Baker would be nicer if she had a good breakfast. And if at all possible, Haley wanted to start the day off on a good note.

She had gone to and returned from the store in a matter of minutes. Haley walked back inside and to the kitchen with two bags of groceries in tow. She had picked up the essentials when it came to the all important meal of breakfast.

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon, well it was turkey bacon, but it was still a pleasant surprise. Confused for a moment, Brooke thought that Julian was in the kitchen, he always made breakfast on Sunday morning. She walked out of her bedroom and peeked around the corner to see Haley standing over the stove.

Haley turned with a bright smile. "Morning."

Brooke yawned and went strait for the coffee. "How long have you been awake?"

Haley glanced at the clock. "About thirty minutes." She turned up the heat on an eye and smiled. "Do you like your eggs over easy?"

After taking a slow sip from her mug, Brooke nodded with a smile. "Haley, you don't have to do this."

"I know." Haley took a small piece of bacon and popped it in her mouth. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled. "I'm not the one you should apologize to." She placed her hand on Haley's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "But thank you."

"I know I owe Nathan an explanation, but I still have questions too. Our past, it's so complicated, confusing even."

Brooke widened her eyes in agreement. "Tell me about it. I still think I'm in the dark when it comes to at least half of the Naley problems."

Haley smirked, "Naley, really?"

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

Both women laughed at the nickname that was coined during their years at Tree Hill High.

Making herself a plate, Haley went to the bar and took a seat. "I should call Lucas, he'll probably have some sort of plan for me."

Brooke took the stool next to Haley. "Give him a while. Those Scott kids don't wake up until 9:00am, at least. I'm sure he and Peyton will sleep in as late as they can."

Dipping her toast in the runny yolk of the egg, Haley nodded. "Yeah. But I need to take a shower. I feel like I look and smell like death."

Brooke shook her head and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Take one here."

Haley's brow furrowed. "But I don't have any clothes."

"Well, aren't you so lucky as to have such a great friend who happens to be one of the most acclaimed designers on the East Coast?"

Haley smirked. "I'm sorry, who are you talking about?"

"Ah, funny." Brooke rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "Listen, I've got tons of clothes. Pick out what ever you want."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley smiled and took her plate to the sink.

Brooke grinned and watched Haley leave to go to the bedroom. Once she was done with her own food, Brooke rinsed her plate and turned on the dishwasher. She made her way over to the couch and turned on the television. It was early so there wasn't much to watch. Glancing at the clock, Brooke sighed. It was 7:40am, she only had a couple hours until her three boys would be back home.

*******

Patricia carefully walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She was alarmed though to see Jamie sitting at table. He smiled at her as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"Jamie, what are you doing up so early?"

"I uh...I wanted to get a jump on the day."

Patricia smiled as she turned the coffee pot on. "Are you hungry? I'll make you something."

Jamie shook his head. "Oh, that's alright. I had some cereal."

The woman glanced at the sink but didn't see any dirty dishes. He must have washed them and put them back already. She liked that Jamie was so polite and courteous.

"I don't think I've thanked you enough Jamie. You were a huge help this weekend."

Jamie smiled. "No, thank you. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"I tell you what." Patricia went over to the table and sat next to Jamie. "Once school is over, you can come down here anytime you like."

"Really?"

"Sure." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "You'll have to make sure it's alright with Jeff and Kathy, but you're practically family, I don't see the harm in it."

"Wow," Jamie shook his head. "Mrs. Bell, that's so nice."

Patricia smiled. "It's the least I can do."

She exhaled deeply and got up. "I'm going to start breakfast, I know you already ate, but you're welcome to have some."

"Thanks, but..." Jamie got up and looked out the large window. "I was thinking about taking a walk. Is that the Johnny Mercer Pier way down there?" Jamie pointed to a dark rectangle that hovered above the ocean.

"Yeah." Patricia walked to the window and pointed. "It's a favorite to fisherman this early in the morning."

"How long do you think it'll take me to walk there?" Jamie looked at her with a curious grin.

"Oh I don't know, twenty or so minutes." She looked one direction and then the other. "It depends if you're walking with or against the wind."

Jamie could feel the butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. "So...thirty minutes at the max?"

Patricia nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Jamie stood silently for a moment and then turned to go upstairs. "I'm going to go change. Tell Michael I'll see him when I get back."

Before Jamie could slip up the stairs, Patricia stopped him. "Jamie make sure to take your wallet. There's a two or three dollar charge to go out on the pier."

"Thanks."

As he made his way to the room, Jamie could feel his nerves firring. If he wanted to make it to the pier at 8:45am, he'd have to leave within the next twenty minutes.

*******

Nathan found himself pacing the living room. He was sick to his stomach with nerves. If he was being honest, he felt like throwing up. His hands were clammy and his breathing was irregular. To the untrained eye, it probably looked like Nathan was experiencing the beginnings of a panic attack.

If he stayed in the house for a second longer, it's easy to assume he might explode with anxiety. So, Nathan grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He went to the car and just drove, he drove in which ever direction the road was pointed. It was only 8:10am, he had plenty of time to get to the pier but the suspense was killing him.

Nathan turned on the car's radio and listened to the easygoing voice of the disk jockey. The radio was playing some Oldie's station.

"That was The Impressions with their hit, 'It's Alright.' We hope you're having a wonderful, bright and shiny Sunday mornin' along the shore of the Atlantic. If you're just now waking up, here's a classic. This one is Otis Redding's 'These Arms of Mine.'"

Nathan sighed heavily and listened to the mellow beat as the sound echoed through the car's stereo system. Oddly enough, this song was making Nathan feel a little better. He wasn't as tense, he was relatively calm.

After the song finished, Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the pier. The car was facing the ocean and he sat silently watching the many people on or around the structure. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, Nathan, you can do this. He's just a kid."

The nerves were slowly returning. He gripped the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white.

"Just get out of the car." Nathan took a breath. "Walk to the end." He ran his hand across his forehead. "Just wait for him."

Closing his eyes, Nathan envisioned meeting his son, he could picture his face, their conversation was silent, but it was going great.

When he opened his eyes, Nathan saw a man and his son. The father was carrying two fishing poles and the boy, who looked about five or six, he held a tackle box with both hands. A sudden emptiness filled Nathan's gut. Regret, anxiety, fear, he was having second thoughts.

"I can't do it." Nathan was breathing quickly. "I...I can't do it."

With shaking hands, Nathan picked up the keys from the center console and fumbled with them. He finally inserted them into the ignition and without thinking he pulled out of the parking lot.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He needed to tell Lucas he couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. Something wasn't right. Nathan looked at the clock on the dash and sighed. It was 8:23am. He had a serious decision to make.

*******

Jamie was walking on the hard, wet sand headed for the pier. If Mrs. Bell's guess was accurate, he should be there within fifteen to twenty minutes. He wasn't nervous, anxious maybe, but he wasn't scared. He felt liberated. He felt like he was going to finally get some explanations to the many questions he never dared to think would get answered.

With each step forward, Jamie imagined what it would be like, meeting his father. He thought that Nathan would welcome him with open arms. He imagined them talking about sports and girls, school and other things, he imagined them to talk like a father and son.

The pier got larger with every step and he wondered where Nathan would be. He wondered if he'd be in the shop, the parking lot, or maybe he'd be at the end watching the waves crash into the cement pylons.

The closer he got, the better Jamie felt. He was happy and excited, and he was hopeful above everything else. He was hopeful because he was thinking this might be one of the best days of his life.

*******

Brooke was flipping through a magazine and sipping her second cup of coffee when Haley walked out of the bedroom. Brooke almost spit the warm liquid across the room when she saw what Haley was wearing.

"Haley, you seriously picked that?"

Looking from her feet to her shirt Haley smiled. "What?"

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of Julian's. Haley liked what she was wearing, she was comfortable.

"Of all my clothes, you picked that?" Brooke smirked. "That shirt's not even mine."

"Do you think Julian will mind, because if he does, I'll change..."

Brooke got up and shook her head. "No, no. He won't mind."

"Good." Haley smiled, "Cause I really don't want to."

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked to the front door. She was going to get the Sunday paper because they had the best comics and Julian loved his comics. She wanted to get them before she forgot. As she opened the door, her mouth flew open. Standing with his hand ready to knock was Nathan.

"Wha...Nathan what are you doing here?"

Nathan looked over Brooke's head and scanned the interior. "I need to talk to Haley."

"She's...she's not..."

"Lucas told me she's here." Nathan forced his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I just want to talk to her for a few minutes."

Brooke tightened the strap of her robe. "Nathan, I..."

Before she could finish, Nathan saw Haley walk into the living room from the hall. He gently brushed past Brooke.

"Haley?"

She turned with raised eyebrows. The last person she was expecting to see, at least this early in the morning was Nathan.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"Haley, I need to talk to you." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please."

She looked at him and then glanced at Brooke who stood dumbfounded. Haley sighed and then nodded with her head towards the French doors.

"Let's go out to the balcony."

He followed her outside and leaned against the railing. She could tell something wasn't right. Haley took a step closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

He looked down and then his eyes met hers. "I'm supposed to meet him. In fifteen minutes."

"Who?" He raised his eyebrows and she quickly understood. "Jamie?"

Nathan nodded. "But...I can't do it." He turned to face her. "I can't do it alone."

Haley swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. She knew that meeting Jamie was inevitable, but she didn't know it would be Nathan who would do it first. She was jealous, nervous, scared for him, maybe Haley was a little envious of Nathan. She knew that he was going to be fine though, he just needed a little reassurance.

"Yes you can Nathan. Everything will be okay." Haley smiled and placed her hand on his arm. Her fingertips tingled at the touch of his skin.

"No, I can't. I tried." He was clearly upset. "I think...I think you should come with me."

"Me?" Her forehead crinkled at his sudden request. "No, I...you should, we should..." She turned around and took a few steps away from Nathan.

Haley felt a pressure in her chest and it caused tears to form in her eyes. She wanted to go with him. But was she ready? She placed a finger over her mouth to stop the quivering of her lips and chin. As she took another deep breath, she felt Nathan's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Haley, I can't...I won't do it without you."

He had made many mistakes in his life, bit this, meeting his son, Nathan was going to do this right. He was going to try and do it how it should've been in the first place. He and Haley should have seen Jamie together, they should have been a family.

Nathan smiled when she turned to face him. "We should do this together."

His words somehow brought a smile to her face. She wasn't thinking about any of the bad things they had been through, she was only thinking about the kindness she saw in his eyes. She was also thinking about meeting her son, with Nathan. It was a thought she constantly had on her mind.

"Please come with me, Hales." He tenderly wiped a tear from her jaw.

She swallowed and after a second she nodded. "Okay."

He lit up with joy and enthusiasm. "Really? You'll come with me?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his elbow. Haley sighed with her eyes closed and then looked down at her hand that felt so natural on his arm. With glossy eyes she nodded, "Of course I'll come with you." Haley laughed and wiped her damp cheek. She was relieved almost, she knew that meeting Jamie with Nathan, it was the best way.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Nathan guided her back into the house with his hand on her back. "We gotta go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brooke blocked the front door. "Where are you two going?"

Haley looked up to Nathan and then bit her bottom lip. "We're going to meet Jamie."

Brooke smiled but shook her head. "Not in that ratty old t-shirt you're not." She pushed Haley backwards with both hands on her shoulder and led Haley into the bedroom.

"We don't have much time." Nathan called out as the bedroom door shut.

Less than a minute later, Haley emerged wearing a cute emerald green tank top. Brooke smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"Go." She shewed them with a flick of the wrist. "Go meet that handsome son of yours."

Nathan opened the door and Haley mouthed a thank you.

Brooke watched them pull out of the driveway and head in the direction of the pier. She wasn't sure how or why, but Brooke hoped that Jamie was the person who could remind Nathan and Haley that they still love each other.

*******

Jamie walked up the sandy rise with a confident smile. He looked at his cell phone and took a breath. It was 8:40am and he was counting down the seconds until he would see his father. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to wait outside or go ahead and wait on the pier, so Jamie sat on an old railroad tie and watched the ocean for a moment. He watched surfers catch small waves and glide across the water.

Feeling a vibration on is thigh, Jamie pulled his cell phone from his pocket and smiled. It seemed that Michale had woken up.

Displayed in a text Michael wrote was "Dude where r u?"

Using his thumbs, Jamie responded. "Meeting Dad. Can't talk now."

Flipping through the phone's settings, he put the volume on silent, because if he knew Michael Bell like he thought he did, that boy wasn't going to end it with one text.

Jamie put the phone away and looked back out to the ocean. If he had been paying attention, just a few yards behind him, both his mother and father were walking inside the building headed to the pier.

*******

As Nathan and Haley reached the end, both of them were scanning the pier for a boy that could be their son. Haley shook her head and looked at Nathan. He met her eyes when he turned.

"I don't see him, or anyone that could be him." He shrugged and looked out to the turquoise water.

"Maybe he's running late?" She gave Nathan a reassuring smile and tuned to face the same direction he was looking.

She was surprisingly calm. There may have been a few nerves, but everything seemed to blur and fade together. It must have been because Nathan was with her, but everything felt alright. She knew, with him at her side, nothing bad could happen.

She placed her hand on his and at her touch, Nathan looked at Haley. She took a deep breath.

"I know we shouldn't talk about _us_, but I just want to say thanks."

Nathan smiled, "For what?"

"For coming to get me. Asking me to come with you." Haley sighed and looked away. "I don't think I would have been able to do this."

"Well...all that matters is that we're here now."

Haley smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

This is the kind of conversation she had been longing to have with Nathan. She wanted to be able to talk to him, really talk to him. When she looked at him, she didn't feel angry or resentful. She was happy.

A quick gust of air flew from the waves and Haley shuddered. Sure, it was May but the temperature was a little chilly. It was just before 9:00am after all.

Nathan noticed Haley wrap her arms around her body.

"Do you...would you like a cup of coffee?"

"You know...that sounds really nice actually."

Nathan smiled. "I'll be right back."

As he walked away, Nathan turned back around just to make sure this was real. He couldn't believe that she was with him. He couldn't believe that he had the nerve to even ask her. What was even more mind boggling was the fact that at any moment, their son Jamie, he would be there any moment.

Nathan turned back towards the building and held the door as a group of individuals made their way to the pier. If he had looked closely, the second boy who walked through the door, the one wearing a yellow button down, it was his son.

*******

After waiting on the railroad tie for what seemed like an eternity, Jamie figured he should wait for Nathan on the pier. With just five minutes until 9:00am, he hoped he wasn't too late. What was ten minutes if you'd been waiting almost seventeen years?

After he paid the fee to get on the pier, he got shuffled into some sort of church group as he exited the door. Felling like a sardine, Jamie made his way to the front of the pack and then distanced himself from everyone.

The pier, it was a lot longer than it looked, so Jamie slowly made his way to the very end at a leisurely pace. When he had made it about halfway down, Jamie felt his heartbeat quicken. He was starting to get nervous. He didn't see a man, not one that could have played in the NBA anywhere around.

Nearing the end, Jamie made his way to the far corner. He scanned the others around him, but Nathan was definitely not around.

A group of surfers, kids his own age were huddled together laughing and telling jokes. Directly across from him was a family of three. A man and his son were fishing. The mom, or so he thought, stood a yard or two away and watched. She was wearing a dark green tank top and playfully clapped when the little boy began to reel in a fish.

Jamie turned and faced the direction of the Bells' beach house. If he squinted, he could almost see the house off in the distance. Getting a little worried that he was waiting on a ghost or a no show, Jamie pulled out his phone to see if Lucas had called or left a text message.

Nothing popped up except the twelve, yes twelve, messages from Michael. Jamie figured he'd kill some time and just read the crazy words that Michael had undoubtedly left.

*******

Nathan carried two very small styrofoam cups in his hands as he carefully made his way back towards Haley. When he got to the end, he saw her laughing with the little boy who was fishing with his father.

"Guess was Jake just caught?" Haley took the coffee from Nathan and smiled.

He shook his head. "What?"

"A flounder." Haley exaggerated the word so the little boy thought it was that much cooler.

Nathan smirked at the little boy who was wide eyed and giddy. "Way to go little man."

They both watched the little boy and then Nathan reached into his pocket. He pulled out two packs of sugar and a little container of cream.

"I...I couldn't remember what you like in it. So..." He set the contents of his hand on the railing. "Use whatever you like."

Haley smiled, "Thanks."

He watched her and then took a sip of his drink. "You know...it's not so bad for being free."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "It was free?"

"Well, the old man, he's a big Bobcats fan and he just wanted me to sign something. He said that the drinks were on him."

"So those are the perks of playing in the NBA?" Haley laughed and Nathan rolled his eyes.

*******

The boy, who was standing directly across from the couple couldn't help but hear what they were saying. As soon as he heard the word 'NBA', all of the hairs on his arm stood up. He glanced over his shoulder and looked to see if who he was looking for, his father, was just a couple yards away.

The two people, he couldn't get a good look at them because they were facing the opposite direction, but something told him that Nathan was the man. But the woman with him, he was at a total loss.

Jamie turned back and stared out across the ocean. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for. After all of those years not knowing, he was finally going to learn about his past, learn where he came from. He took a couple deep breaths and turned. They were still in conversation as he approached them. Standing in awkward silence for a moment, Jamie did the only thing that came to his mind. He faked a cough.

"Uh-hmm"

The woman turned much faster than the man. And in that very moment, Jamie knew exactly who he was looking at. The woman in the green tank top was not with the father and son. She was with Nathan. It was Haley.

Haley turned to see a young man and smiled. She didn't think anything of it until she looked at his eyes. The were the same shape and color as Nathan's. In that moment of realization, her heart stopped.

The boy looked nervous but he managed to say something, just a single word.

"Hi."

At the sound of his voice, Haley dropped the cup of coffee in her hand and it caused Nathan to spin around.

"Haley, what the...?"

He felt her hand clasp around his. She did it instinctively and he squeezed back. Nathan was staring at Jamie, his son. He couldn't form words.

Nathan looked at Haley, who stood in a silent trance, and then he looked back to his son.

"Jamie?"

*******

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH...**

**Ahhhh! They are all at the pier.  
Did you expect both Nathan and Haley to be there?  
You might be thinking it is a little much, but they both know that Jamie is their main concern. They are going to try and put aside their issues for him.  
BUT...with Nathan and Haley together, Jamie is going to be able to see just what "Naley" is. He might turn out to be a modern day Cupid???**

**Next chapter we'll see how the whole meeting goes down.**

**What should happen?? Tears, anger, resentment, anxiety, love????**

**So...I have 80+ alerts for this story and I was just hoping to ask for like 30 reviews. I know it's a lot, but your feedback benefits all of the readers. It helps the story. **

***I've got 2 Midterms this week so...I don't know when I'll update. But I'll try and get it up as soon as I can!**


	10. First Impressions

**SORRY this chapter is a little late. I tried to post early on Monday, but no. FanFic, it wouldn't let me upload this chapter due to some sort of processing error? I hate technological glitches. Anyway, hope this chapter satisfies your Naley family drought. :)**

**I just want to take the time to express my genuine appreciation to everyone who has ever reviewed a chapter. Because guys, I've made it past 200, I can't believe it. I know I always ask and it may seem like I complain, but all of the reviews I get are fantastic. This story and my writing rely heavily on reader feedback. I'm not sure if we'd be on chapter 10 right now if it weren't for you and your thoughts. So, I thank each of you a million times over.**

*** This chapter is about INTRODUCTIONS. There will be answers, but not too many.**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to MS and the CW**

**Chapter 10- First Impressions**

***

Sunday, May 18, 2021

_At the sound of his voice, Haley dropped the cup of coffee in her hand and it caused Nathan to spin around._

"_Haley, what the...?"_

_He felt her hand clasp around his. She did it instinctively and he squeezed it. Nathan was staring at Jamie, his son. He couldn't form words._

_Nathan looked at Haley, who stood in a silent trance, and then he looked back to his son._

"_Jamie?"_

Nathan asked the question but he could see the response when the boy's face lit up. A mixture of emotions flooded Nathan and he seemed to be in a daze.

Haley was speechless, her heart was in her throat and she could taste salty tears on her lips. She wiped the wetness from under her eyes and managed to smile. He was so big, so handsome, Jamie was exactly what she had expected; he was a sandy brown haired version of Nathan. She didn't know why or what had come over her, but before she knew it, Haley was hugging him.

At their embrace, the flood gates opened. She started to cry uncontrollably and tried to speak, but all of her words were flushed together and it was just a mumbled sentence of nothing. She was able to compose herself after a moment or two, but Haley could hardly stop the heaving she felt in her chest.

Nathan just about fell backwards. He leaned against the railing and inhaled with little catches in his breath. The sight of his son, the sight of Haley hugging Jaime, it was overwhelming. He felt so many emotions, but the most important one was love. Nathan had only ever loved one person in his life and she was standing right in front of him. But his son, his own flesh and blood, quickly joined the list that would forever occupy his heart. He couldn't describe the feeling. A parent's love for their child is almost unexplainable.

As Haley brought her hand up to Jamie's neck, she stroked the short hair on his head. She never wanted to let go. She too felt the magnetic pull of that instant love just as Nathan was experiencing. She was taking in the the feeling of Jamie's embrace with her eyes clinched shut. He was holding onto her with strong arms and his chin was resting down on her shoulder. Haley could feel the drips of his tears on her arm. With each splash, her heart burned with longing and regret.

Jamie sniffed away the tears he was trying to hide and then the mother and son broke apart.

Nathan wiped his damp cheeks and smiled. He cleared his throat in a very manly way and smiled.

"Jamie?" He asked the question again, but he knew that the boy who stood before him was his son.

The dirty blond haired boy nodded. He couldn't articulate any words, not now at least.

Haley looked up to Nathan and they locked eyes. The boy, their son, he was a perfect mold of the two. She was beaming with pride and so was Nathan.

Haley wiped her nose and smiled. "Hi." She laughed when Jamie smiled. "I'm...I'm your mom." He nodded and wiped the corner of his eye with his knuckle. "I've missed you for..." Her voice caught. "Seven..." Haley struggled and inhaled twice. "S-seventeen years." She brushed away the tears from her face and tried to smile. "I'm so happy that you're here." She smiled and more tears of joy and sadness fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry it's taken this long."

Jamie swallowed and shook his head. He wanted her to know he wasn't mad. Well he was, but in this moment, the only thing that mattered was that they were together; all three of them.

"I've..." Jamie took a breath. "I've missed you too." He looked from Haley to Nathan. "Both of you."

Nathan felt his chest constrict. He couldn't bare the idea of this boy being alone in the world, because to be honest, it was partly his fault. Nathan hated himself for being so selfish all of those years ago. He took a step towards Jamie and smiled. He put his hand on Jamie's should and sighed. The moment he touched Jamie, Nathan knew that there was something special about this kid.

Looking from Nathan's hand to his eyes, Jamie smiled. "So you're my dad?"

Nathan nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah." Captivated probably best described the way Nathan was feeling. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy that was standing before him. "I've waited so long to meet you."

Haley was just staring. She knew that she should have called Nathan the day she went to the hospital. She knew that this shouldn't have been the first time Nathan had ever seen his son, not in person at least, and she felt guilty beyond belief. Both guys were smiling at each other and then Nathan pulled the boy to his chest.

Nathan Scott wasn't an overtly affectionate man, but this kid was his son. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So, as the father and son hugged, he felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders. Nathan felt relieved, he felt happy, he knew that this was right.

With father and son locked in a tight embrace, Haley couldn't help but shed a happy tear. Nathan was so big and strong, so tall and intimidating that she loved the way he looked now. Nathan was vulnerable and his cheeks were damp. She 'd never seen him so happy. She hadn't seen him like this since the day they renewed their vows.

Jamie patted Nathan's back and cleared his throat. The guys broke apart and each of them tried to hide the emotions that were obviously displayed across their tear streaked faces.

"Uh...do you...?" Nathan ran his hand atop his head. "You wanna sit down?"

There was a small cement bench and Haley sat down. She smiled at Jamie who took a seat next to her. He rested his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths. Looking back up he met Nathan's eyes that so much resembled his own.

Jamie smirked trying to lighten the mood."I guess we have a lot to catch up on?"

Both Haley and Nathan couldn't help but laugh a little. As awkward and uncomfortable as this meeting could be, they were both relieved that Jamie was in good spirits.

Haley turned to Jamie and smiled. "Will you tell us a little about yourself?"

Jamie nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm a Sophomore at Needham Broughton High School in Raleigh. I've got a 3.7 GPA, I'm the Student Council President and SGA treasurer."

"Wow." Haley couldn't contain her excitement. She had aways hoped that he had gotten her brains and would do great things for himself.

Nathan was proud too, but in every father a passion burns for his son to be the captain of some sports team. He couldn't help but ask the question he was anxiously contemplating."Do you play any...?"

Jamie was a step ahead of Nathan. "Sports?" Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Nathan couldn't suppress the smile he felt flash across his face. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Basketball is great, but I also love baseball. But if I had to choose.... There's nothing like standing at the top of the key with the clock ticking away, you're down by two points, and by what ever reason you're the one with the ball. I love the pressure and adrenaline I feel when I step on the court."

Haley was watching Nathan's face and she couldn't help but sigh. So far, it seemed like Jamie had inherited the ideal traits from both his parents.

"What about...do you...?" Haley couldn't figure out how she wanted to word her next question. "So...you've never...did you ever get adopted?"

Jamie shook his head. "No one ever wanted me, not permanently at least."

Haley felt like the wind had been knocked out of her stomach. Her jaw weighed one hundred pounds and she couldn't stop the tremors.

"Jamie..." She reached for his hand. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

As Haley looked into his blue eyes, she couldn't help but think about the last time she had seen them. The day he was born was one of her most cherished memories. But, with the news that he had never found a proper family, she was heartbroken. Because seventeen years ago, she was assured her son would have a better life.

***

_May 2, 2005. _

_Haley stood in front of the glass doors of the New Hanover County Social Services building not sure if what she was doing was right. She had thought about it and figured that this was the best option for both of them. Nathan and Haley hadn't talked in a month and she couldn't raise a baby by herself. _

_Sure, she had a huge family, they would probably help, but her parents were roaming the country in an RV and her brothers and sisters had lives of their own. She couldn't assume that they'd drop everything for her. And yes, she had great friends in Tree Hill, a surrogate mother in Karen, but this was Haley's mess. Well, it was Nathan and Haley's mess that they should have been able to work out together, but life hardly ever follows a strait and narrow path. _

_So, as Haley walked into the smelly old building, she hoped she was doing the right thing. She gave the receptionist her name and waited patiently to be called. After what seemed like forever, Haley heard her name and she walked back into a little cramped office that had no air conditioning. _

"_So, Mrs. Scott, what can I help you with today?" A middle age woman looked up from her desk with a fake smile._

"_Uh, well..it's James. I'm Haley James." Haley stared at her naked ring finger. "The divorce is pending."_

"_Oh." The woman sighed and crossed out the name on the paper. "Miss James, what can I do for you?"_

_Haley looked down at her round stomach and sighed. Was it not obvious to the woman why she was in her office? Haley set her hands on her belly and took a deep breath._

"_I want to look into adoption."_

_The woman raised her eyebrows and began to fill out some paperwork. "How far along are you?"_

"_Thirty-seven weeks."_

_The woman nodded and asked a series of other questions. Some were related to Haley and the baby's health, some were about her current living condition, financial means, and the final questions concerned the relationship with the father. After Haley had completed the survey, if that's what it can be called, the woman set her elbows on her desk._

"_Alright, let me tell you what I think. It cost a lot of money to hire an adoption attorney and you my dear, that salary from the cafe won't cut it. Now I can't tell you what to do, but this is what I'd do if I was in your situation."_

_Haley sat back in her chair and nodded._

"_Since it seems apparent you can't raise this baby by yourself.... Your smart, but brains won't buy diapers, pay for health insurance, put the kid in day care, you 'd need to win the lottery to live comfortably." She laughed at her joke but Haley wasn't amused. The woman threw some statistics at Haley about teen mothers and college basically saying it was an impossibility to graduate. "I'm not saying you can't raise the baby and go to a community college, but the likelihood of that working out is slim to none." The woman looked at the paper in front of her. "I suggest you forgo any type of open or closed adoption."_

"_Wha...what do you mean?"_

_The woman began to tap her pen on her desk. "The best scenario is for the State to take the child."_

_Haley didn't like the way that sounded. No one should be able to just take a baby. "What will happen...?"_

"_The child will be put into Foster Care."_

_Haley shook her head. "No, I want him to have a family. That's one of the main reasons..."_

"_Hold your horses." The woman laughed, "Let me finish." Haley swallowed and nodded. "Infants in a public domain have an adoption rate of forty percent." She smiled at Haley. "That's just about half."_

_Haley shook her head. She wasn't convinced. "I just want him to find a family."_

"_He will." She nodded with a sketchy smile. "I don't have any doubts."_

"_But, I think..." Haley ran her hand over her forehead. "It might be better if I just make sure he's..."_

_The woman almost looked irritated. "Listen, I've had hundreds of cases like yours. High school sweethearts, a baby gets thrown into the mix, and before you know it, your life has been turned upside down." She leaned back and crossed her arms. "I'm telling you, the State will take very good care of your son. He'll have everything you can't give him."_

_The lady's words stung Haley's heart. This was one of the reasons she was considering adoption, but Foster Care? Haley didn't want this to turn into some sort of Lifetime Movie. She only wanted what was best for the baby._

"_If you think this is something you might want to do, here are some informational brochures."_

_Haley took the pamphlets and sighed heavily. "Can you tell me, honestly, will he find a family?"_

"_I'll make sure of it." The woman got up and walked Haley to the door. "You can come back and we'll fill out all of the necessary paperwork."_

_Haley swallowed the thick ball of uncertainty she felt in her throat. Foster Care hadn't been her ideal choice, but the woman was pretty persuasive. Haley felt like the woman was experienced and knew what she was doing, so why not trust the expert? _

_With a small smile, Haley sighed, "Alright. Thank you."_

_Haley walked down the small corridor and vanished behind the corner. The lady nodded and then headed back to her desk with Haley's folder in her hand. She plopped down in her seat and pulled open a drawer. Tossing the newest file onto the thick accumulation of others, the woman smiled. She thought of all the broken promises and guarantees she had made over the years. Her job wasn't to make sure kids ended up in good families, she was paid for each child she put into the system. Unfortunately for Haley James, her son was never going to be a priority like she had been promised. _

_***_

Haley felt like she had not only let Jamie down, but she had also let herself and Nathan down. Because she was young and naive, she truly believed that horrible woman with social services was going to put her child with a decent family. So much for good people in the world. Haley wiped a silent tear that rolled down her cheek and looked at Nathan. She wanted to tell him that she wished that they had worked their problems out, that they should have raised their son together.

He met her eyes and he could sense the regret she was feeling. Nathan knew that what she did wasn't easy, he also knew he should have been there for her.

Wanting to break the silence, Nathan looked from Haley to Jamie and smiled. "So, do you have...were you, are you in a good Foster home?"

"I've been in a lot." Jamie looked up and sighed. "But, the one I'm in now, I've never been happier."

"So..." Haley had flashes of abusive fathers, alcoholic mothers, children running around without shoes on, and other worrisome images scrolled through her mind. She tried to rid those pictures from her thoughts by staring into the welcoming blue eyes of Jamie. "So, you like where you are? They're good people?"

"Jeff and Kathy?" Jamie nodded. "They're great."

Both Nathan and Haley sighed simultaneously. They were happy that he was at least with people who seemed nice.

Nathan forced his hands in his pockets. "How long, how long have you been with them?"

"About three and a half years."

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Is that normal? I mean, is that how long you stayed with the others?"

Jamie shook his head. "No. They filed some sort of fancy paper work so I can stay with them until I'm eighteen." He raised his shoulders. "I don't really know how it works. I know Jeff has some sort of friend who's a judge, but I've never asked questions."

Haley nodded, she was relieved that someone had taken an interest in him. All she wanted was for him to be loved. If she couldn't be there for him, she wanted, she needed to know that someone was taking care of him. Jamie deserved at least that much

"Since we already know you're a stand out in school..." Nathan smiled at Haley whose checks went red at his smirk. She blushed at the fact that Nathan was proud that Jamie had inherited her brains. "Do you have a good group of friends?"

Jamie nodded. "I'm here in Tree Hill because of my best friend, Michael."

Haley inhaled through her nose and sighed. "You know, Lucas was my best friend in High School."

The boy smirked. "Yeah. I read that."

"You read that?" Haley's mouth opened halfway between a smirk and question.

Nathan was also curious as to where Jamie had read about their past. "Where did you...?"

Jamie laughed. "Didn't you wonder how it is that I found you?"

Haley looked at Nathan and Nathan looked at Haley. Neither of them had thought about it. They each assumed that it had been a coincidence, maybe Jamie had run into Brooke or Lucas downtown? They had no reason to believe that Jamie came to Tree Hill knowing this was the place where his history began.

Jamie sighed, "Last week I was in Jeff's study and I found a book I'd never seen before. An Unkindness of Raves, that was its name." The expressions on Nathan and Haley's face turned to understanding. "Well, I started to read it and I couldn't help but find some similarities. And then there were you two."

"Us?" Nathan raised a brow.

"Your characters. There was something about you, both of you that I couldn't put my finger on. I just knew..."

"You knew that you were somehow related to us?" Haley smiled with glossy eyes.

"Yeah, something like that."

Nathan leaned against the rail and ran his hand across his chin. "Did you ever...did you ever look for us before that?"

Jamie looked down, he was ashamed of his answer, but then again, why should he be? He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I didn't care who you were or why you gave me up. As far as I was concerned, you two didn't exist to me."

As he spoke his last word, Jamie knew that what he had said was the truth, but it was a little harsh. He could tell when he saw that Haley had turned away from him and her hands were trying to hide the tears she had falling from her eyes.

"I'm not saying that I hate you or feel like you ruined my life. I understand that things happen..." Jamie had lowered his voice and Haley turned back around. He smiled at her when she met his eyes. "I guess I want answers. I want to know what happened between you two. I want to know the story of Nathan and Haley. I don't mean a condensed version either, I want it all. I want the truth."

Nathan nodded his head. "I think you're absolutely right."

"Yeah." Haley agreed with a smile.

Jamie grinned knowing he was finally going to learn about his past, his parents' past. He looked down and then pulled his phone from his pocket and his eyes went wide. It was 10:30am. He couldn't believe that he'd been at the pier for almost two hours. It may not have seemed like they were covering much ground, but that saying about time flying when your having fun is totally true. Fun might not be the most accurate word to describe Jamie's situation, but it was definitely intriguing.

Nathan saw the alarm in Jamie's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I...I have to go."

Haley furrowed her brow. "What? Why?"

"I have to get back."

Nathan knew this first meeting would be cut short. Lucas had explained that Jamie needed to head back to Raleigh. "You have to go home, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Haley shook her head. "But we just got here. You can't leave yet."

Jamie put his phone in his pocket. "I'm sorry. We'll have to do this some other time."

Haley was fighting tears. It had been seventeen years since she had seen Jamie, and she couldn't believe that after a mere two hours he'd be gone again. She wouldn't let him just leave. Haley had to know that they'd see each other again.

"Jamie, how long do you go back for?"

"Uh, my exams end on Friday. But I'm not sure when I'll be back down here."

Haley looked at Nathan who nodded. "What if we go to Raleigh?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, I don't think that's the best idea. I don't want to get Jeff and Kathy involved, not yet."

Haley sat up straighter. "They don't know you're here?"

"They do." Jamie nodded, "But they don't know the real reason I'm here. To find you."

Jamie got up from the bench and glanced at his phone again. "I really need to get back."

"So, this is goodbye?" Haley rose to her feet and sighed.

"Not for long." Jamie smiled. "I'll come back."

"How will we...do you know when...?" Nathan took a deep breath. "How can we contact you?"

"Lucas has my number and I have his. When I know I'm coming back, I'll call him."

Haley shook her head. "No, I want your phone number." She fished around in her purse and pulled out a checkbook and pen. She handed it to Jamie and he carefully wrote down the number where he could be reached.

Jamie looked at Nathan. "You want it too, or are you just going to copy it from this?"

Nathan smiled. "I'll copy it."

He nodded and then Jamie looked at Haley. "So...how long will you be here, in Tree Hill I mean?"

"I uh...I have to get back to Davidson. I have finals to grade."

"I'll be here though." Nathan interjected with a smile. "I'll stay here for as long as it takes."

Haley looked up. "You are?"

He grinned. "Yeah." Nathan looked from Haley to Jamie, "I'm not going anywhere."

With a relieved smile, Jamie nodded in appreciation. "I should get going."

"We can walk out together." Haley gestured with her head. "Come on."

Nathan was a step or two behind. He watched them walk in unison and he somehow felt complete. Knowing that his son, that Haley and himself were together made him feel a satisfaction that he'd never felt before. When they reached the front of the building, Nathan could tell Haley was on the verge of tears again.

"You promise that we'll see each other soon?"

Jamie nodded, "Promise."

Haley sighed and then pulled Jamie into a hug. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I want you to know that there's never been a day that the thought of you didn't cross my mind" She sniffed her nose and took a deep breath. "I wish...."

Jamie stopped her. He didn't like hearing her so upset. It made him hurt on the inside like he'd never experienced. He always thought it would be easier to believe that his parents gave him up without any hesitation. He didn't expect to feel such compassion for them, he felt sorry for Haley.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

They stepped apart from their embrace. Nathan inched closer and was about to hug Jamie when the boy stuck out his hand.

"It was nice to meet you." Jamie smiled as Nathan put his hand in his own. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Nathan nodded with a slight smile. He was never very good with goodbyes.

With that, Jamie turned from his parents and made his way back down to the beach. Nathan and Haley followed him until the end of the pavement and they watched him fade into the distance. Haley had a finger over her lips trying to hide her tremors and quivering chin. Nathan put his hand around her and he sighed.

"Haley, he's great." She nodded but didn't respond. Nathan could see the shiny reflection of the tear stains on her cheek. "I can't believe that we just met him." She still remained silent and Nathan took note of her emotional discomfort. He thought that maybe she needed some time alone. "I'm going to go call Lucas. You okay by yourself?"

She nodded with a deep and heavy sigh. Nathan turned to the parking lot and headed for the car. He reached for his phone and dialed the familiar number of his brother. Lucas didn't pick up his cell phone so he tried the house. On the third ring, the oldest Scott answered.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, it's Nathan."

"I was wondering when I'd get a call from you. How did it go? Did you take Haley?"

Nathan leaned on the SUV and sighed. "I don't know if I can explain what just happened. It was...I've never.... Lucas, Jamie is the most amazing kid I've ever met." For some reason, Nathan felt tears form in his eyes. "When I saw him I just knew. He's so smart. He likes sports." He took a breath. "I don't know if he could be any better...."

"I told you. Jamie's a great kid." Lucas laughed and then sighed. "How's Haley? Is she alright?"

Nathan looked down at the spot where he left her but she wasn't there. "She uh..." Nathan began walking back towards the beach. "She was..." Nathan dropped the phone to his side as his eyes frantically searched the beach. "Luke, I gotta call you back."

He ended the call and scanned the people on the beach. He was starting to get a nervous tingling in his gut but then he spotted her. For a moment he thought he had lost her, that she had run away from it all.

She was down by the water standing on the wet sand as water rushed up to her toes. Nathan took a deep breath and headed in her direction. When she heard him approach, Haley wiped her cheeks and turned around. The mid morning sun reflected golden specks in her eyes, but Nathan also saw the tears.

He smiled trying to make her more comfortable. "I got worried when I didn't see you."

Haley sighed with the slightest smile but it couldn't mask the pain she felt. "I'm sorry."

"Hey...we'll see him again."

She nodded, but that wasn't why she was upset. Sure she wanted to see him again, but she was more upset with how great of a young man he had turned out to be. Jamie was perfect in her eyes. Haley was upset because she had missed the last seventeen years of his life.

"Haley." Nathan placed his hands on her arms. "Everything will be alright. Jamie promised and I promise."

She smiled at his kind words and took a deep breath. "Nathan, I..." Her voice caught and she fell into his chest.

Nathan held her tight and pulled her head close with his hand. "Haley..."

After a few muffled cries, she looked up to him and shook her head. "I think..." She took a couple deep breaths trying to regain her composure. "Nathan, we made a huge mistake."

At her last word, Haley found herself in tears again and buried her face in Nathan's chest.

He held her tightly and after a second he sighed, "I know."

***

**So there it was, the first interaction.  
****What do you think? Was it what you expected?  
****I know Jamie seemed alright and relatively at ease about finding Nathan and Haley, but he'll start to experience some resentment once he hears about the Naley break up and stuff.  
****It seems that Haley is all out of sorts, she's really torn up, and we'll continue to see 'depressed' Haley. She will get better though. I promise.  
****Nathan is one proud papa. It seems that he might be the best source of info for Jamie in the coming chapters. Wonder if that envelope of things will reappear?? :)**

**I know there weren't many questions answered, but I couldn't just put everything in one chapter. I will say that things will begin to gradually unfold. There will be a bit of a time jump coming up, but don't worry, it benefits you all. We don't need to see every little detail that's not pertinent to the plot. **

***I've got another test and a speech this week. So, it looks like it will take me a while to post the next chapter. Sorry.  
*****By the way, I have no ill-will towards the people at Social Services. I just wanted to show that Haley was "coerced" and "guilt tripped" into putting Jamie in the hands of the State. **

**Tell me if you hated it or loved it in a review. All of your support helps me like you wouldn't believe.**


	11. Table Talk

**WOW! I'm past 250 reviews. That is AMAZING. I love each one of you who review, it means so much. **

***This gives us a little insight to where the Naley relationship is going. ;)**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 11- Table Talk**

*******

Sunday, May 18, 2021

Jamie could see the Bell's beach house just down the shore. As he walked, there was a smile he couldn't shake from his lips because he'd been walking in complete bliss and shock for the past fifteen minutes. He wasn't sure if what had just happened was real. He couldn't believe that he had just met his father, much less his mother. Even though their impromptu meeting hadn't been a long one, Jamie felt relieved. He was glad that the initial meeting was over with, now the next time he saw either of his parents he would definitely start the questions he didn't even think to ask at the pier.

With the Bell's house the next one on the right, Jamie trudged through the sand and made his way to the tall flight of stairs. Before going up, Jamie took one last look in the direction of the pier. He wondered if Nathan and Haley were still there, he wondered if they felt the same kinds of things he did. Jamie had never been in love with a girl, and he had never felt like he was part of a family, but he knew that the small bursts of heat he felt from his chest was love. Sure, Jeff and Kathy were the closest he'd ever gotten, but it wasn't the same. He didn't have a connection, some sort of internal bond with them like he did with Nathan and Haley. He knew in the very moment that Haley had wrapped her arms around him that she loved him. Jamie also knew that Nathan felt the same way.

Sighing, Jamie turned up the stairs and headed up to the house. When he was about halfway down the walkway, Jamie saw Michael slide the glass doors open and rush outside.

"I've been trying to call you." Michael smiled and waved his phone in the air. "Mom's started to ask questions."

Jamie stopped and leaned against the railing. "Did you cover for me?"

"Yeah, I told her you met some old man who was teaching you how to fish."

Jamie laughed. "And she believed that?"

"My mom will believe anything." Michael smirked and looked at Jamie with a raised eyebrow. "So...are you going to tell me how it went?"

Jamie sighed heavily and smiled. "It was...."

Michael's forehead crinkled. "It was bad?"

"No, no," Jamie said as he shook his head. "It was...it was pretty great."

"Is Nathan, is he as big in real life as he is on TV?"

Jamie glanced at Michael with a peculiar grin. "That's not what I was worried about."

"You know what I mean. Is he a big dude? Did he give you like a giant bear hug?"

He laughed at Michael's arm movements. "He did, but so did my mom."

"Your mom!?" Michael widened his eyes. "She was there?"

"Yep."

"But I thought you said...."

"I know. I didn't have a clue that she'd be there either." Jamie looked back in the direction of the pier. "She was really sweet, though."

"Did she cry?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "We all cried."

Michael smiled. He was happy that his best friend had met the two people he'd come looking for. He was also happy, because in a way, Michael Bell had been a part of it. He was supplying the place where Jamie was staying, free of charge. It made him feel important.

"You've got to tell me..."

"Jamie." Patricia stood in the door frame with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? I've been so worried."

He walked over to her with a bright smile. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Bell."

"Uh..." Patricia looked out to Michael who was grinning from ear to ear. "Yo-you're welcome."

Jamie glanced at her with a kind smile. "Sorry I'm so late. What can I do to help?"

She smirked at Jamie and shook her head. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're back." She put her hand on his arm and gestured inside the house. "I've got two boxes that need to go in my car. Will you put those up for me?"

Nodding, Jamie walked into the house and disappeared in the shadows. Michael walked over to his mom and he stopped when she turned to face him.

"He's in a good mood." Patricia looked at her son with her her hand on her cheek.

Michael looked into the house. "I think it's safe to say he had a great time at the pier."

"You think he caught many fish?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah, he caught two really big ones."

*******

In the distance, the darkening silhouettes of two figures by the water had morphed into one. Nathan was holding on to Haley as she leaned into his broad chest for comfort, relief, just anything that would take away the pain and guilt she felt in the bottom of her stomach. She was relaxed in his arms and Haley found that he was doing everything in his power to make sure she was okay. She brought her hand up to her face to wipe the salty tears from her eyes but she stopped when she touched his shirt. A small round circle of her tears had stained his shirt and she gently traced its edge with her finger.

"I'm sorry." Haley looked up and smiled. "I didn't mean to mess up..."

"You haven't messed up anything." Nathan ran his hand down the damp spot and sighed. "It's alright, really."

Taking a step back, Haley brushed her hands up her face and stopped when she reached her hairline. With her hands framing her face, she looked up to Nathan and smiled.

"What do we do now?"

He looked down at his wrist to check the time only to remember he'd failed to put a watch on that morning. So, Nathan reached for his phone and glanced at the small digital clock. It was about 11:15am and he wanted to take her to lunch, but only if she wanted.

"I'm kind of hungry. Are you?" He watched her shrug her shoulders. "I'll take you wherever...my treat."

Haley looked down to the sand and traced a thin line with the toe of her shoe. She looked up to him and smirked. "How about fish tacos?"

Nathan smiled. "I didn't know you liked those. Where can we get some?"

"Tower 7. It's a really good Mexican grill."

"Alright, let's go." He was happy to spend as much time with her as he could.

Nathan put his hand on the small of her back and led her up the slight incline of sand. She never looked at him oddly or asked him to remove his hand, so Nathan felt good. It had been so many years since he'd been able to show any sort of affection for her, and now he was happy.

The ride in the car was pleasant, Haley didn't seem as upset as she was earlier and their conversation went well. There weren't any awkward situations or uncomfortable moments. It was just Nathan and Haley, like old times. They drove down the shoreline for a while and finally reached the restaurant.

After they were seated by the hostess, Nathan and Haley sat in silence for a moment but Nathan looked from his lap to Haley with a smile.

"So, you have to go back...to Davidson?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I have finals for my two classes next week and I need to be back to grade them. "

"Will you...do you think you'll come back?"

"Of course, I'm just not sure when" Haley refolded her napkin in her lap and sighed. "I have to finish up this semester and then...." She looked up and tried to smile. "I'm going to have to tell Peter about all of this."

The name Peter made Nathan frown. He didn't know the guy but that didn't stop the welling of hatred Nathan felt.

"Does he know...did you ever tell him about us or...?"

"He knows about you, in a general sense. He's always asked but I've just told him the basics."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "And the basics are...?"

"That we fell in love in high school. We got married on a whim and then things started to fall apart."

"I wouldn't call it a whim." Nathan shook his head. "I thought you were the girl I'd be with forever."

Haley smiled. She liked that he was so sweet to her, but it didn't make up for the wrongs he had done. It didn't make up for the fact that he stopped caring, and it didn't make her feel any better about how things had turned out.

"Nathan, we were young." She was fighting the pounding she felt in her chest. "You don't know when you're 16 who it is that you're going to spend the rest of your life with. How can anyone know that?"

Sighing, Nathan looked at her with a pathetic smile. "I did."

Haley looked back down. She hated him being so honest. It made her feel like she needed to tell him everything that was on her mind, but she couldn't. "I'm not going to argue about this."

Nathan knew that she was emotionally drained, he was too, so he decided to push their issues and problems aside. But, he was still curious if Peter knew about Jamie.

"Does Peter know about...did you ever tell him about Jamie?"

Haley looked back up and shook her head. "I never told him, he kind of figured it out."

"How did he...?"

"He saw my scar and just assumed."

The image of Peter seeing Haley's bare stomach struck a chord with Nathan. He didn't like it at all that this guy was in her life, a life he should be a part of. Clearing the thoughts and images Nathan had racing through his head, he rested his elbows on the table.

"Well, does he know that the baby was mine?"

Haley nodded. "I told him you were the father."

Nathan smirked, "How'd he take that?"

"He was okay with it." Haley shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know sometimes though. Peter is a good man, but I think he feels like he's playing second best. I think he's always tried to equate himself to you."

"Why would he do that?" Nathan shook his head. "I mean we haven't even spoken in so many years."

"Two years ago he found some pictures of us, of you and me, and ever since I feel..."

"What were the pictures of?"

Haley smiled. "You remember that night we spent in the park?"

"When you tried to teach me about Victorian literature, but it got late and it turned into an astronomy lesson and then we ended up falling asleep?"

She nodded. "I had three pictures from that night and I guess I had stuck them in some random box cause when we moved into our new house Peter found them."

"You kept them?" Nathan loved the idea of her holding on to a piece of them.

Haley took a deep breath and lied right through her teeth. "I didn't keep them intentionally. They must have gotten shuffled in with a bunch of old junk and I just didn't know."

Nathan looked down and nodded. "Oh."

Haley could see Nathan's distress. "But, I think Peter's just jealous of you."

"We'll I'm jealous of him." He didn't look up but he could tell that his remark had caused Haley to blush. She brought her hands up to her face and sighed.

A waiter walked over to their table and took their orders and once he was gone, Haley looked at Nathan with a smile.

"I love him, Nathan. Peter is a great man." She paused but a smirk crept across her face. "You shouldn't be so judgmental about him. I think you two would get along."

Fat chance. Nathan wasn't going to like any man that had been with Haley. Certainly not a man who had been playing house with her for seven or so years.

Both of them could feel the tension brewing so they decided to change subjects, they wanted to talk about Jamie. Nathan grinned after he took a sip of his ice water.

"Can you believe that we met him today? I think I'm still in some sort of daze."

Haley nodded. "I can't believe it. I guess I'm just expecting to wake up from a dream at any moment."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "You're not dreaming, Hales. This is real.

She nodded. "I know."

They kept talking about Jamie until their food arrived. They were so proud of him. Nathan wondered if he'd ever be able to watch his son play ball, and Haley just wanted a glimpse at a report card. They both wondered what his previous Foster parents had been like and they imagined that the Jones were just as kind as Jamie had said.

After both of them were done, Nathan handled the check and they walked back out to the car. Leaning against the warm hood, Haley sighed.

"Will you take me to Lucas and Peyton's house."

He nodded and opened her door. "Sure."

As Nathan got behind the wheel, he couldn't help but think how great it was with Haley being at his side. He had forgotten that she was so funny, so smart and intelligent, and he was reminded why he still loved her. Pulling out of the parking lot, he glanced over to her wondering if she still had any feelings for him, because if she did, he was bound and determined to make her his again.

*******

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Julian were all crowded around the small kitchen table. Julian was talking about his trip with the boys when Lucas felt his phone vibrating from a text. Looking down at the small words, Lucas smiled and then raised his eyebrows.

"Nathan is on his way."

Peyton looked at Lucas with a smile. "Do you think Haley is with him?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say."

Julian looked at Brooke and shook his head. "Why would Haley be with him?"

Brooke nodded. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"Wha...?" Julian ran his hand over his forehead. "I thought they hated each other."

"They did." Peyton smirked. "Well, they haven't seen each other in a while, but..."

Brooke put her arm on Julian's. "You remember me telling you about them having a kid?"

"Uh...yeah, sort of." Julian furrowed his brow. "Isn't that why they got married?"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "The baby came after the wedding, the second wedding."

Julian smirked. "You Tree Hill people are just too damn confusing."

Peyton laughed and got up. "You have no idea."

"So, why are they together?" Julian still had no idea what was going on.

"Their son came looking for them." Lucas raised his eyebrows with a faint smile.

"No way." Julian looked at Brooke who nodded. "That's crazy. Have any of you met the kid?"

Brooke smiled. "We all have."

Julian sat back in his chair and grinned. "Seems like I've missed a lot."

It wasn't that Julian didn't know Nathan and Haley, it was just that he was always told not to bring up the subject of the other when one was around. He never really knew why, but now the pieces were coming together. He always wondered what exactly went down, but he didn't want to pry. Truthfully though, he wasn't even sure if Brooke, or Lucas and Peyton knew what happened. After being in Tree Hill for ten plus years and never seeing those two in the same room or even together, it's easy to say he was a little shocked when he saw Nathan and Haley walk through the front door together.

"Hello?" Haley called out when she walked in.

Immediately, all of the kids, including Davis and Charlie ran out from the back bedrooms.

All of the adults walked from the kitchen down the short hall and greeted the two new comers in the living room.

"Aunt Haley!" Harper wiggled through the crowd of people. "I was wondering where you've been."

"Hey Harp." Haley smiled and put her hand on the little girl's head.

All three boys were just staring at Nathan. The twins loved Nathan and thought he was the coolest guy around. What boy wouldn't idolize a former NBA player?

"Guys, why don't you head back to the bedrooms and let us visit with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley for a little bit?" Peyton smiled at the kids. They all nodded and went back to the bedroom.

Julian took a step forward a smiled. "Haley, it's good to see you again."

She nodded and hugged him politely. "Where have you been? Off on some fancy movie shoot?"

"Nah, I took the boys for a little trip to see their grandfather in LA. No movie makin' this time."

Haley smiled and walked to Brooke and Peyton. This gave room for Nathan and Julian to shake hands. After the hellos had finished, Brooke and Peyton ushered Haley down the hall and out the back door.

In between two fat oak trees was an over sized hammock and Peyton smiled when she pointed.

"Let's sit down."

Haley smiled and plopped down in the middle and Peyton and Brooke joined her on both sides.

"So, how'd it go?" Brooke looked to her left with wide eyes.

Haley sighed. "It was...I can't even describe it."

Peyton patted Haley's knee. "What was the first thing he said?"

"Hi." Haley laughed. "The rest was lost between cries and hugs."

Brooke smiled with watery eyes. "I bet you were so happy. I be he was so happy."

"We were." Haley nodded. "You know what's bizarre? He's just like us. He's smart and is doing great in school. He also loves sports" She looked from Brooke to Peyton. "His favorite is basketball."

"Aww." Brooke couldn't help it. "What else did he say?"

Swallowing the building lump in her throat, Haley leaned back and sighed. "He told us about some of the Foster families he's been with. That was hard, but he's with some really nice people now."

"That's good, right?" Peyton smiled.

Haley nodded. "But you know what I loved the most about today?" Both girls raised their eyebrows. "I loved seeing Nathan with Jamie. Nathan was so kind and...he was..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "He would have been a great father, and because of me..." Haley wiped her eyes. "Because of me he never got that chance." She felt a couple tears roll down her cheek.

"Haley, you didn't keep him from anything." Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Peyton nodded. "You didn't stop him from being a father, he did that on his own."

"But if I had kept Jamie, he would have probably been in his life."

"You don't know that." Peyton shook her head. "No one knows what would have happened if you kept the baby."

"Haley, everyone was behind you in your decision." Brooke smiled.

She wasn't being completely honest, but Brooke wanted Haley to know that she had all of the support she needed.

"After seeing Jamie, a rush of heat, of life and love surged through my veins. I knew in the instant our eyes locked that it was a mistake that I gave him up."

"I think that's natural." Brooke smiled with kind eyes. "Your his mother, you only want what's best for him."

Haley nodded and smiled.

The back door swung open and Davis stood holding a Lego in his hand.

"Hey Mom, will you come help us?"

Brooke leaned forward and rolled her eyes. Since having the boys, she had become somewhat of a Lego expert. Even though she was a clothing designer by day, Brooke Davis was one heck of a builder by night. Give her any Lego set, she'd have it put together within the day.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Peyton laughed and looked over to Haley. "Just know...you're going to be okay."

Haley took a deep breath and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Peyton nodded. "When you met Ellie and Mick, did you resent them? Did you hate them for not being in your life?"

"I wasn't mad, but I definitely had questions. I guess I wanted some sort of validation of why they gave me up." Peyton smiled. "And no, I didn't hate them for not being in my life, because I had a wonderful mother and father."

"But Jamie's never had that."

"I know, but it seems that he's got two great Foster parents now."

Haley sighed heavily and leaned back. "I hope that's been enough."

"Even if it's not, he has you now. He has you and Nathan and that's all that matters."

Haley smiled and grabbed Peyton hands. "Thanks Peyton."

"I'm here for you Haley."

The girls sat back in the hammock and stared at the fading sky. It was just before 5:30pm and the clouds had turned a light pink. If Haley had her choice, she would have stayed there forever, swaying in shade of the old oaks and the heat of the afternoon.

*******

Nathan and Haley stayed for dinner but the Baker clan went home. They decided, with it being the first night all of the boys were back, that they'd have a small dinner at home. It was alright though. After they had eaten the rest of the group played a game of Pictionary. Obviously the team with Peyton won and after all the excitement and laughter had died down, the kids went to bed and the adults stayed in the living room.

Lucas and Peyton walked back into the room with two cups of coffee in their hands.

"You two looked pretty beat." Lucas smiled as he handed his cups off to Nathan and Haley and took one from Peyton as his own.

Nathan laughed before he took a sip. "I've been up since the ass crack of dawn."

Haley couldn't help but smile at his remark. Lucas rolled his eyes and Peyton laughed as she sat down.

Placing his cup on the table, Lucas looked from Nathan to Haley. "What's the plan? I know that Jamie had to go back to Raleigh, but do you know when he'll be back?"

Both of them shook their heads but Haley was the one to speak. "He didn't say, but he did say he'll come back as soon as he can."

Nathan nodded. "I think he'll try next weekend."

"That's great." Peyton smiled and looked over to Haley. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to go back to Davidson, but maybe I can come back next Wednesday?"

Peyton nodded and glanced over to Nathan. "And what are your plans?"

"I'm going to stay here until...I guess as long as it takes."

Lucas smiled. "What about work?"

"I called this morning and left a message saying I was sick."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "How long do you think they'll let you be 'sick'?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I don't really care."

Peyton smirked and set her cup down. "Nice attitude."

"This is more important than being some sports analyst."

Haley smiled at his words. Nathan was one hundred percent committed to Jamie and that made her happy. She loved that he was taking such an interest. She let out a long yawn and covered her mouth.

"Haley, where are you staying tonight?" Lucas smiled and he leaned forward.

"If there's room, I'd like to stay here."

Lucas looked at Peyton who shrugged her shoulders. "You'd have to share with Harper or Sawyer."

"Or the couch." Peyton nodded at the piece of furniture where Haley was sitting.

"I don't mind...."

"Haley," Nathan interrupted. "I've got tons of empty rooms at the beach house. You'd have your own space, the whole third floor if you'd like." He smiled at her with his blue eyes.

"I-uh...do you think that's a good idea?"

In unison, both Lucas and Peyton spoke. "It's a great idea."

Haley raised her eyebrows and looked from Lucas and Peyton to Nathan. "You're sure it's not a problem?"

"No, absolutely not." Nathan shook his head.

"Well, alright then."

Peyton got up from the chair she was in. "I'll get your bag."

"Oh...okay." Haley smiled and watched Peyton tiptoe into Sawyer's room.

"You two should probably start heading back." Lucas got up and smiled.

"Uh yeah." Nathan nodded and got up. "Thanks for dinner, man."

"Yeah Luke, it was really good." Haley smiled and walked over to him. She gave Lucas a big hug and then met Peyton in the hall.

Nathan also hugged Lucas. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Lucas smiled. "Bye."

Haley threw her bag over her shoulder and sighed. "I guess I'm ready."

"Let me take that."

Nathan walked over to Haley and gently took her bag. She smiled at him and followed him out of the front door.

Lucas and Peyton watched as they got into the car and then the dark SUV disappeared into the night. Peyton turned to Lucas with a smirk

"I bet they're gonna do it." She laughed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Ugh." Lucas furrowed his brow. "That's...wrong."

"Anything could happen."

Peyton walked away snickering but Lucas shuddered. She was talking about his best friend and brother. It had been a long time since the thought of them together had crossed his mind. But, he had to admit, Nathan and Haley together wasn't the worst thing in the world.

*******

When they got to the beach house, Nathan led Haley up to the third floor and showed her the room where she could stay. She thanked him and he left her alone. If he was being honest with himself, Nathan would have been perfectly happy if she had stayed with him. Sleeping next to her warm body would have made him completely happy. But there was a line, a fine line and he knew he shouldn't cross it, so he smiled and walked away leaving her alone.

Once she was dressed for bed, Haley made her way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She expected the room to be empty, but it wasn't, Nathan was standing next to the open fridge.

He turned around because her footsteps startled him. "Haley, what are you doing down here?"

"I...I was just getting some water."

He nodded and reached into the refrigerator. "Here." Nathan pulled out a bottled water and smiled.

Haley watched him set the bottle on the counter but she had walked over to him. He shut the refrigerator door and turned. She was a foot away from him.

"Nathan." She took a step closer. "I just wanted to thank you again."

"Haley, I..."

She looked up to him and smiled. "If you hadn't come to get me, I wouldn't have met our amazing, smart, and handsome son today."

Nathan smiled. "I have a feeling you would have seen him sooner rather than later."

Haley closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Nathan." She opened her eyes and smiled. Her hand was resting on his firm bicep and she gave it a slight squeeze. "Goodnight."

He stood there with wide eyes and his mouth was crocked to the side. He was almost expecting a goodnight kiss, but there wasn't one.

"Night."

Nathan watched her go up the stairs and smiled. She was in a tank top and had on gray sweatpants. Her hair was a mahogany mess atop of her head, and she didn't have on any makeup. None of that mattered because Nathan was always going to think Haley was the most attractive, beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. He just wished she knew how much he still cared about her.

*******

**So.....  
Jamie has gone back to Raleigh.  
Haley is going to go back to Davidson.  
What's Nathan to do?**

**There will be a bit of a time jump (jumps) next chapter so we can flash forward to when everyone is back in Tree Hill, hopefully. ****  
What did you think about the Naley interaction? Nathan is so painfuly in love with Haley I don't understand why she doesn't see it? Ahhhh.****  
Did you like the short "girl time" on the hammock? I miss those three on the show. :(**

*** I've got one more midterm this week, but I might be able to crank out a chapter come Thursday or Friday??? I'll try my hardest.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review. You all know how much I like your feedback!!! :)**


	12. Can't Stay Gone for Long

**Guys...I've received 50 Favorites and 100 Alerts for this story. Holy Friggin' Cow!!! I can't express in words how thankful I am to have such a great group of readers. Really, I think I've got the best bunch on FanFic. I love you all. So to anyone who favorites, alerts, or reviews the story...just know that I write because of you guys. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU.**

**Anyway...sorry for the wait but...I'm going out of town and I'm not going to have internet connection :( So, I figured I'd wait until the last minute to update cause I know I'm not going to be able to update until Sunday, at least. I will have my computer (yes I'm going to write), but I just wanted to let you all know where I stand. This is just a little bit of an extra apology, but hey...SPRING BREAK HERE I COME!!!!**

*** This chapter is going to kinda jump around so it might seem sporadic. I promise though, there is a method to my madness. ;)**

**Disclaimer- If I owed OTH, I'd be very rich and probably wouldn't write FanFic. But...I don't.**

**Chapter 12- Can't Stay Gone for Long**

*******

Monday, May 19, 2021

Haley woke up bright and early. She turned over in bed and glanced out the window to see small whitecaps fold into one another as the tide came rolling in. Reaching for her phone, Haley read the tiny numbers and sighed seeing as it was only 7:30am. Figuring there was no way to go back to sleep, Haley rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging shorts and laced up her tennis shoes.

As she quietly stepped off the last stair, Haley looked towards Nathan's room and sighed. His door was shut so she assumed he was still sleeping. Not wanting to bother him, she tiptoed through the great room and headed out the back door.

Breathing in the crisp morning air, Haley smiled and looked from left to right. She wondered which way she should go. Did she want to walk with or against the wind? Rubbing her hands together, she decided to go to the right.

The light brown sand was littered with shells and she found herself immersed in the task of picking up the most unique ones. She didn't know how long she had been walking or how far she'd gone when she heard a familiar voice. Looking up from her crouch, Haley saw Nathan jogging in her direction. He slowed down as he got closer.

"Haley?"

"Nathan? I...I thought you were asleep."

He exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Nah. I couldn't resist a run."

Haley smiled as her eyes surveyed his body. His white t-shirt had turned transparent and Haley could see the thick muscles of his chest and shoulders. She kind of wished he'd been without a shirt at all.

"How far did you go?" She smirked looking at his forehead that had beads of sweet rolling down the smooth skin.

"I don't know." Nathan looked behind him and shrugged his shoulders. "About three miles?"

"Wow."

Unscrewing the bottle of water he had in his hand, Nathan took a sip and smiled. "I'm used to it. When I was in my prime, I could go about seven or eight."

His prime? Haley was looking at the man that stood before her and raised her eyebrows. He looked pretty good and she couldn't imagine it getting any better.

"I was heading back..." Nathan looked in the direction of the house and then back to her. "But, if you want some company I'll stay?"

"I'm just piddling." Haley smiled and opened one of her palms. "I've found some nice shells."

"Those are nice." He leaned down and eyed the small shells in her hand.

She sighed and looked to the ground wanting him to stay with her. "You know...I think four eyes might be better than two."

"Yeah?" Nathan smiled at her informal invitation to join her.

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

They walked step for step with one another all the while talking about their lives and picking up shells. Haley asked him about the NBA, and he wanted to know how being a college professor was. There was no talk of Jamie, or Peter, it was just two friends catching up. When the house was in sight, Nathan laughed and bent down.

"Look at this." He picked up a small white object and then Nathan walked to Haley who was a few steps in front of him and smiled. "You know what this is?"

"It's a sand dollar." Haley picked up the tiny round thing from his palm.

"But you know what this means, right?" Nathan raised an eyebrow with a quick grin.

Haley shook her head. "Is there something special about sand dollars?"

He sighed with a smile. "I'm not sure if it's true, but I was told that these things bring you good luck."

Haley smirked and shifted her weight to one side. "Good luck, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, you found it. You're the lucky one."

Nathan shook his head. "Nope. It's yours."

"But I didn't find it, it's not gonna work." Haley rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "You take it."

Nathan smiled because she had no idea just how lucky he had already become. There he was, walking on the beach with Haley James, the girl he let get away. As much as he had thought about her over the years, there was no way that a week ago he'd have believed he would be with her today.

"Come on Nathan, it's yours."

He brushed by with a smile and as he passed her, he whispered into her ear with his cheek touching her head. "Consider it a gift."

Haley watched him hike up the hill and smiled as he stood waiting on her at the top step. He waved with his hand and she rolled her eyes. As she walked back towards the house, Haley opened her hand and stared at the tiny sand dollar. Luck, it wasn't something that Haley ever felt that she had much of, but maybe her affairs were changing? Maybe being in Tree Hill was the start of something great? She liked that idea, but reality dawned on her when she remembered she had to go home later in the day.

*******

Jamie walked into Jeff's study with his thick History textbook and notebooks. He plopped them down on the desk and sighed. Studying was, to be frank, a bitch. Jamie was naturally smart and if he payed attention in class, he pretty much understood the material. But, he had promised Jeff that he'd study with him.

"So, you ready for this exam?" Jeff pushed his reading glassed up the bridge of his nose and smiled as he took a seat behind the old desk.

"I hope so." Jamie shrugged and sat in one of the brown leather chairs across from the desk. "I guess we'll find out."

Jeff nodded and opened the text. "What chapters does the exam cover?"

"Uh..." Jamie looked up trying to think. "It's...I don't know the chapters, but it's Nixon through Reagan."

Skimming through the table of contents, Jeff smiled. "It's 24 through 27." He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You're sure it's not cumulative?"

"Nope, just those four chapters." Jamie sat back and the leather crunched behind his back.

"What I'm going to do is call out the significant events, treaties, laws...all that stuff and you write down what it is. After you're done writing, explain it to me."

Jamie laughed. "I feel like I'm in class."

"Trust me," Jeff said with a wide smile. "When I'm done with you, you're going to know every bold and italicized word in these chapters."

Jamie sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Sounds like a plan."

It was mid morning, about 10:00am and Jamie knew that they had a long day ahead of them. As he ran through Watergate, Vietcong, Panama Canal Treaties, and other terms like Reaganomics, Jamie only had one thing on his mind though. He was wondering what Nathan and Haley were doing. He wondered if Haley had left for Davidson, and he also thought about the next time he'd be back in Tree Hill.

*******

Haley was driving on Highway 74 wishing she was back in Tree Hill. Haley didn't really want to go home, back to Davidson. She didn't really want to talk to Peter. She wished that she was back at the beach house, his beach house, Nathan's beach house where she was finally felling like herself again. But, that wasn't where she was. With less than half an hour to go, Haley felt nerves in the pit of her stomach the closer she got to Davidson. School she could handle, but Peter, he was a totally different story.

When she pulled her car into the driveway, she was relieved to see that Peter's car wasn't around. At least she had time to figure out what she was going to tell him, how she was going to tell him that she had met her son, that she had seen Nathan.

Haley slipped into the house and sighed. It was clean, smelled fresh, and she dropped her jaw when she saw the massive bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. A dozen yellow roses stood in a tall vase, there was also a card on the table.

"Wha...?" Haley set her bags down and walked past the couch. She lifted the card and read the personalized note.

_Haley- _

_I'm sorry I was such an ass. I don't know what I was thinking. Overreacting doesn't even come close in describing the way I behaved, and I'm sorry if I upset you. You deserve so much better than that. Just know that I love you, I always have. _

_Peter_

Haley sighed as she leaned down to smell the flowers. Peter always knew what to do when she was upset, but for some reason, she didn't feel anything this time, she was just numb.

She took the card and grabbed her bag and went into the bedroom. After she unpacked, Haley headed for the laundry room when she heard the front door open.

"Haley?"

She set the basket of dirty clothes on the ground when they made eye contact. He smiled at looked past her to the table where the card once was.

"I...did you get the card? I know it's cliché and dumb, but I just want you to know..." He walked closer to her and smiled. "I'm sorry." Peter kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

Haley faked a smile. "Me too."

"Why don't you sit down? We can talk." Peter nodded at the couch and Haley followed him. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds and then Peter sighed. "So...how was Tree Hill? Did you see Lucas and Peyton, the kids?" He was just trying to be polite.

"They're fine, everybody's fine." She placed her hands on top of her thighs and avoided looking at Peter directly. "Peter, I..."

"What ever I did..." He was basically pleading. He had no idea that what she was dealing with, he was the last thing on her mind.

"No...it's not you." Haley ran her hands across her face. "While I was home...I met someone."

Bad choice of words on Haley's part, because Peter thought she was talking about another man.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Peter shook his head. "You met someone?"

Haley smiled at his reaction. "No, not like that." She shook her head and sighed heavily. "When I came home last Friday, I had gotten a call from Lucas. He told me...Lucas called me to tell me that...." Haley put her hand under her chin. "He called to tell me that he found...that my son was in Tree Hill."

The expression on Peter's face suddenly changed from jealousy and anger to shock. "Really..?" Peter now realized why Haley had to leave him that night. "He was the reason you left? You wanted to go see him?"

Haley nodded and the thought of Jamie, the thought of being away from him brought tears to her eyes. "Yeah."

Peter smiled but recognized her emotion. "Hey...this is a good thing." He reached for her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

She raised her shoulders and wiped her eyes. "I was scared."

He shook his head. "Why? Don't you know that I'm here for you?" Peter placed his hand on hers. "We could have gone together."

Haley closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I...I just wanted to go alone."

"Haley, you should have had someone, someone should have been there for you." Peter was genuinely concerned.

"That's the thing..." Haley tried to smile but sighed when he looked up to her. "I wasn't by myself."

He nodded. "I know. You had Lucas and Peyton, Brooke too. I'm sure your friends were there."

Haley put her hand on her cheek. "Yes, but they weren't there when I met Jamie."

Peter sat back with a confused expression. "Who was with...?"

"It was..." Haley shook her head. "Nathan was there. We met Jamie together."

"Nathan?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "He was there?"

"Jamie is his son too." Her tone was defensive and Peter widened his eyes. "It...it was...inevitable that we'd see each other again."

Peter didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes focused on his lap and then he looked to Haley. "Well...I'm glad that you saw him...that both of you met your son."

Haley looked up a little confused. She was expecting him to be angry, jealous, anything but calm. "You're...you're happy?"

He smiled and flashed his sincere green eyes. "Of course I'm happy for you, Haley." Peter took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm really happy for you."

She sat with a curious grin. "Oh.."

"This is a good thing." Peter kissed her softly and got up from the couch. "How about I make us some dinner? That four hour drive probably has you beat."

"Yeah, okay." She nodded and watched him vanish into the kitchen.

Haley brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She wished that Peter wasn't being so kind. It was hard for her to think about Nathan with that Saint-like man a few feet away. She had almost preferred Peter to get angry and for them to fight, at least it would have given her a reason to leave. But not Peter, he was being the stand up kind of guy he always was. Haley had suddenly wished she hadn't refused the sand dollar from Nathan that morning. She was in some dire need of luck right now. Her heart and head were throbbing in two very different ways and it seemed like she was going to have to make an impossible decision soon.

*******

Tuesday, May 20, 2021

Jamie had just gone up to his room after a delicious meal. Kathy made the best chicken pot pie and he was stuffed. Jamie was lying on his bed when he heard Rick Jame's "Super Freak" blare from his cell phone. He knew it was Michael and laughed.

"Hey man." Jamie fell back into his pillows and sighed.

"Good news. Mom said that it's fine if we go back to the beach on Friday."

"Great!"

"Hold on, there's a catch."

Jamie raised hie eyebrows. "I don't like the sound of that."

The was a slight pause and then Michael spoke. "My mom said she wants to go down again."

"That's alright. I can handle your mom."

Michael laughed, "No, that's not the catch...Mom wants to invite Jeff and Kathy."

"What? They didn't say anything about it during..." Before he could finish, Jamie heard the house phone ring. He got up from his bed and stood in his doorway listening to Kathy talk.

"_Hi Patricia. I'm fine, and you? Good. Uh huh. This weekend? How long...? Until Tuesday. I'll have to see if Jeff can take off work, but I'm flattered that you're offering. Will you hold on a sec?" _

Jamie peeked down the stairs and saw Kathy walk into Jeff's study. He heard her laugh and then she hurried back to the kitchen.

"_Patricia? I'm happy to say that Jeff has a wealth of vacation days and he said he'd love to go to the beach. I know, it's great. Yeah, yeah...we'll talk later in the week. I'm going to tell Jamie the good news. Alright, thanks again, bye."_

Jamie dashed back into his room and jumped on his bed. He explained to Michael what was happening and hung up just in time.

"Jamie?" Kathy knocked on the boy's door.

"Come in."

She was smiling wide and leaned into the door frame. "I just got off the phone with Patricia Bell, and she wants us all to go to the beach this weekend. Isn't that great?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm excited and so is Jeff. It's about time we took a family vacation together."

"Yeah...it's been a while."

Seeing Jamie reaching for an Anatomy book, Kathy smiled. "I'll leave you to your studying. Night Jamie."

"Goodnight Kathy."

When his door shut, Jamie smothered a pillow over his face. The last two people he wanted in Wrightsville Beach were his Foster parents. It wasn't because he didn't care for them, but he was going to have to be extra sneaky when it came to the whole Nathan and Haley situation.

"Shit."

Jamie lifted the pillow from his face and sighed. He grabbed his cell phone and scrolled though his contacts, he was going to have to call Nathan and Haley. Jamie had promised to call and tell them when he'd be back in Tree Hill, and as of right now, it seemed like Friday was when they'd all meet again.

*******

Nathan was over at Lucas' house when he got the call. They had all finished dinner and were playing a game of Trivial Pursuit Junior. The team of Lucas and Harper was smoking everyone and thankfully Nathan's phone rang when it wasn't his and Keith's turn.

After a short conversation Nathan returned to the game beaming with happiness. Peyton could tell that something was up and laughed.

"What'd you do, win the lottery?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nope. It was Jamie. He's coming back this Friday."

"Nate, that's great!" Lucas smiled at his brother.

"I wonder if he called Haley? Peyton looked up from her seat on the floor.

"He's calling her now." Nathan sat back down next to Keith and sighed. "I'm glad I know, the not knowing was killing me."

Lucas smirked. "Comes with the territory of being a parent. You'll always be worried about..."

"You don't worry about me, do you Daddy?" Harper looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Nope." Lucas laughed and pointed to Sawyer and Keith. "I worry about those two knuckle heads." Both kids grunted but then Lucas looked down to the youngest Scott. "Truth is...I worry about all of you. Cause I love you so much." Lucas widened his eyes and turned into the Kissing Monster. He growled and placed kisses all over the top of Harper's head.

Everyone laughed and after Lucas was through, he turned to Nathan with a coy grin. "You ready for..." He lowered his voice like Frankenstein. "The Kissing Monster?"

Nathan laughed, "Nah, I'll pass."

Lucas shook his head with a smirk. "Your loss little brother."

Sawyer grabbed the die and cleared her throat. "Alright. It me and and Mom's turn."

Nathan sat back and watched the team work out their question, but his mind wandered to the thoughts of Jamie and seeing him on Friday though. He was really happy that his son was coming back in just three short days. He was also happy because that meant that Haley would come back to Tree Hill. Sure, he was ecstatic to see his son, but Haley...she made him nervous and calm at the same time. He took a deep breath and smiled knowing that all would be well in 72 hours.

*******

Haley was typing away on her side of the bed when her phone started to vibrate. She slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed as she leaned over. Her heart fluttered alive when she saw that it was a 919 area code. Haley knew it was Jamie.

After a short conversation Haley hung up the phone and smiled happily as she put the phone back on the nightstand. Peter walked in from the bathroom freshly showered and slid into bed.

"Who were you talking to?" He laid on his right side to face her.

"It was...Jamie called."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "What...what'd he have to say?"

"That he's going to be back in Tree Hill on Friday." Haley smiled and took a deep breath. "I've got to go back."

"I wanna come with you...can I come with you, Haley?" Peter was really making an effort. He wanted her to know that he was on her side no matter what. "Friday, what's the date?"

"Uh...it's the twenty third." Peter rolled over and sighed. Haley could tell that he was upset so she asked him what was wrong. "Do you have something...?"

"I've got that conference convention thing in DC. I'll be gone the whole weekend."

Haley let out a relieved sigh. "Really?"

"But I can cancel. I want to go with you." Peter propped his head up with his elbow.

She shook her head with a slight smile. "No. no. You should go. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure, I don't mind."

Haley sighed. "Really, I'll be fine."

"How about this?" Peter smiled playfully and stared up to her eyes. "I'll go down there Monday. That'll give you some time alone with him, and then after you're ready...I'll meet him?" He raised his shoulders anticipating her answer. "What do you think?"

"Uh...I think that it's...." Haley looked down and grinned. He looked so cute and happy there was no way she could say no. "I think it's fine."

"It's done." Peter rolled to his back and exhaled slowly. "I'm going to Tree Hill."

Haley sighed and closed her laptop. She yawned and reached for the light. When the room went black, she could feel Peter inch closer to her.

"Haley, when do you think you'll go back?"

She laid there in the dark and thought for a moment. "Well...my last exam is over at 10:00am tomorrow. If I can grade them and send them to the Registrar, I'd like to go back as soon as possible."

"So, you're going to try and go back tomorrow?" When she said yes, Peter wondered where she'd stay. "Do you think you should call Lucas, tell him you're coming?"

"Lucas?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah, won't you stay with him?"

Haley looked up to the dark ceiling and sighed. She hadn't really thought about it. All she wanted was to get back home, back to Tree Hill, and perhaps back to Nathan.

"Haley?"

She blinked her eyes back and forth. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call him in the morning."

"Okay." Peter leaned across her chest and kissed her.

As much as she didn't want to, Haley kissed him back. Peter did hold a spot in her heart, but it overwhelmingly belonged to another, she just never knew how much, not until the last couple of days. Her brain was fixed on Peter, but her heart was always and would forever be with Nathan.

"Goodnight, Haley."

She closed her eyes and smiled knowing she was going or she would try at get home the next day. "Goodnight, Peter."

*******

Wednesday, May 21, 2021

Haley had been in her office since the last kid turned in his exam. Unfortunately for her, English wasn't a subject that would suffice with a simple scantron. Her final exam was an essay and she only had two left to grade. The clock pushed past 2:30pm and she could feel the fatigue of her eyes with the pounding of her head.

"Frank Townes," Haley turned to the first page and smiled. "B plus. Not too bad." She picked up the last essay and smiled. "Emily Chase, let's see what you've got."

Haley had her red pen ready in her right hand. After reading and re-reading the essay, Haley was finished and circled the grade on the first page. Now all she had to do was record them in the computer and she'd be done. She finished everything and wiped her hands clean of another successful semester just before 4:30pm. Haley locked up her office and left with a weight lifted from her shoulders. Now she didn't have anything to worry about, not about school anyway.

Haley packed a bag and grabbed a Nutri-Grain bar. She hadn't eaten all day, but that wouldn't deter her from her goal; she wanted to be gone before 5:00pm.

When she got into the car she called Peter and Lucas. Peter didn't answer, but she left him a message telling him she was leaving, and she guessed she'd see him on Monday. Lucas had also joined the 'Don't Answer Your Phone Club.' She really wanted to tell him her plans, because they had changed from the one she told him that morning. Oh, well he'd figure it out.

When she pulled onto highway 74, Haley was going to count down the near two hundred miles until she'd see that familiar green bridge.

*******

Nathan had grilled some grouper, asparagus, and had baked a potato for dinner that evening. It almost looked like restaurant quality except for the char marks on both the fish and vegetables. It was good though, Nathan enjoyed cooking. After he cleaned the kitchen, Nathan turned off the TV and sat in the over sized chair by the window. He had his drink already poured and in his right hand while a book was in the other.

Playing professional basketball had opened his mind to the ever enchanting world of fiction, biography, and anything else that he could pass the time with. He used to read at night when he was on road trips and the habit was ingrained in his daily routines now.

Nathan looked at the front cover of The Boys of Summer and he smiled. There was nothing that he loved more than a heroic sports book. He especially loved the ones that were based on real people or teams. And this one, even though it wasn't about basketball, he loved the book that best represents America's past time, baseball.

After twenty or so minutes, Nathan went to take a sip of his drink but all there was was ice. He marked his place in the book and got up to pour himself another drink. Nathan wasn't an alcoholic by any means, he just liked his scotch. Two or three tumblers a night wasn't going to kill him.

He got to the bar and sighed. "Damn." Nathan picked up the empty bottle and shook his head. He never finished a bottle without having another one on hand.

Nathan grabbed his keys and wallet. The closest package store was just a few minutes down the road. He hoped it was open, but it was only 9:30pm, so he figured he'd be alright. He pushed his wallet into his pocket and twirled his keys on his index finger. As he opened the door he blinked a couple times not expecting the person he saw.

She was standing there, ready to knock, a bag hung off her shoulder, and she smiled cautiously. She lowered her hand to her waist and took a deep breath. There she was, Haley was standing at Nathan's front door. He didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Haley had a thousand thoughts race through her mind as each silent second passed. She had originally planned on staying with Lucas, but she thought that she'd be happier at Nathan's. He did have a bunch of extra rooms after all. She looked into his baby blues and smiled. She was ready for what was thrown her way no matter what. As long as she and Nathan were together, nothing else mattered.

Nathan leaned into the door still silent. He couldn't believe she was standing there, at his door. It was an image he felt burn into his mind. He could remember that summer night after their Junior year when Haley came back from the tour. Just like tonight, there was no conversation, no exchange of words. There was just a single greeting.

"Hi."

*******

**So...Haley is back in Tree Hill AND she is at Nathan's!!! 3 Cheers for Haley.**

**We know that Jeff and Kathy and Jamie are all going to be at the beach this weekend. Wonder what kind of conflicts/drama that will cause??? Should there be drama? Of course there will be drama ;)**

**And...Peter. I know a lot of you don't like him, but he's kind of important. Don't worry though, he won't show up in another chapter for a while. BUT He will be back, sorry. Don't hate me.**

**The Brulian and Leyton clans will come back next chapter. Yay for secondary characters if you like them ;)**

**If anyone remembers, Jamie's birthday is May, 22....that means it's Thursday. How will Naley react and deal with it???**

**Like I said above, I'm not going to have internet connection until next week, so...I can't update. BUT I am going to write!!! It would be of great help and morale if you would leave your thoughts in a review!!!**

**So, please leave some love, hate...I don't care. Just tell me what you think. I really appreciate all your responses. **


	13. If Only

**WOW...So I came back from Spring Break, (where I didn't have internet connection) got back down to school, and I still didn't have internet connection, well sorta. I'd get on for like 5 mins and then I'd get kicked off. Imagine my frustration :( But after a week of "limited connectivity" I'm back on. YAY. So, I apologize for the delay. I never thought the week hiatus would turn into two :(**

*** This chapter is very much Naley, and there's a little insight to their past. I was going to do a flash back, but when Jamie gets back in town, he'll ask those same questions you all have so...I held back for fear of becoming repetitive. So yeah, this chapter is all Naley and a little fluff.**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to Mark and the CW. **

**Chapter 13- If Only**

Wednesday, May 21, 2021

Still dumbstruck from Haley being at his front door, Nathan inhaled deeply and sighed. He had a nervous sensation spiral through his arms and for a moment his muscles were limp. The door he was holding opened wider with his loosened grip, and after the awkward looks, he couldn't bring himself to bare the silence in the late May air.

"Haley...wha, what are you doing here?"

She brought her hands together in front of her waist and fumbled with her fingers not wanting to answer him directly. Haley thought that her arrival might be obvious and his surprised reaction sort of hurt her feelings.

"I..." She looked up to Nathan and took a quick breath. "Jamie called and I wanted to come down here as soon as I could, so I left when I was finished with school stuff...." She continued to ramble trying to give Nathan the answer he was looking for.

Nathan smiled. He was happy that she had come to him, to his house. "Haley...Haley?" She wasn't paying attention and continued with her tangent so he put one hand on her arm. "Haley, I'm glad that you're here."

She stopped talking and smiled with a relieved sigh. "May I come in?"

Nathan widened his eyes and nodded. "Sure, yeah. Come in. Let me take that." He reached for her bag and led her into the living room where she sat on the couch.

"You must think I'm crazy for coming over here?" She leaned back in the lush pillows and and looked at him questionably.

"No..." Nathan shook his head and smiled. "A little unexpected, but not crazy." He looked towards the bar wanting to offer her a drink, but he was all out. "You want...?" Knowing he didn't have anything, Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "How about some water?"

"I'm alright, thanks though."

He nodded and took a seat across from her. "So...when did you get the call?"

Haley smiled knowing he was talking about Jamie. "Last night."

Nathan brought his hands together and nodded. "Yeah, he called me too. I'm glad he'll be here Friday. That's good."

"I know. When I found out I just wanted to get back down here as soon as I could." She raised her eyebrows knowing she had already said something along those lines. "I was going to go to Lucas and Peyton's but they don't have much room. Brooke's got a guest bedroom, but you're all alone in this big ole house."

Nathan laughed. "It's nice, you know?" He sat back and sighed. "I don't have to worry about anything, or..." He looked at Haley and shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm not talking about you. It's just that the peace and quiet is nice after a long hectic day."

"I get it." Haley smiled. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to stay here." Nathan raised his eyebrows thinking of her other reasonings. "No interruptions from kids, no constant interrogations from Lucas or Peyton, Brooke won't make our business her own." She sighed thinking that was kind of harsh. "This thing, you and I...Jamie...we need to work through our problems without the rest of Tree Hill's help."

Nathan smirked. "I think they just want us to know that they're here for us, to support us."

"I know." She nodded and smiled. "But there comes a point when I just want it to be you and me."

A slow swelling in Nathan's chest began to burn. He hoped she was talking about their relationship. He really wanted to know if she still had any feelings for him. Haley recognized his pondering and sighed nervously, because truthfully, she might have been talking about their relationship, she wasn't sure herself.

"I think we should concentrate on 'us' as a whole."

"Yeah." Nathan sat up and nodded. "I agree. Jamie is priority number one." Haley let a yawn escape her mouth and tried to hide it with her hand but Nathan noticed. "Uh, you can have that same bedroom if you'd like."

"That'd be great." She ran her hand through her hair and smiled. "I'm pretty tired." She yawned again and laughed. "Guess my body knows it more than I do."

"Here." Nathan got up and took her bag. "I'll take this upstairs for you."

"Oh no, I can get it." She smiled at his kind gesture but shook her head. "It's not that heavy."

"You sure?" He held the bag out with raised eyebrows

"Yeah, it's fine." Haley took it and slung it around her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

Nathan nodded. "I'll be here."

She smiled and made her way towards the stairs. There had been a good fifteen seconds of silence before Haley turned. After going up the first two stairs, she looked back to the living room.

"Goodnight...Nathan."

He whipped his head around. "Night, Hales."

When she got to her room, Haley dropped her bag and fell on the comfortable bed. Sure, Haley was tired, but she found herself in limbo between exhaustion and exhilaration. Her physical demeanor was screaming for sleep but the steady thump, thump, thump she felt in her chest told her otherwise. Haley rolled to her back and looked up to stare at the spinning ceiling fan. With each rotation her eyelids grew heavier but her heartbeat echoed louder in her ears. Groaning, she sat up in bed and then wandered to the glass doors thinking that the calming ocean would help her mind and body synchronize as one.

The beach house was four stories tall and Haley was at the very top. She wearily leaned on the railing and peered out into the darkness that had settled in the salty air. She couldn't see the water, but the thundering waves hinted at rough seas. As she looked down, Haley saw that Nathan was sitting on the deck attached to the main floor. He was immersed in his book and she figured he had know idea she was watching him. After a minute or two, she couldn't hold her tongue any longer so she hollered his name. He looked up a little startled but smiled.

"How...how long have you been watching me?"

She raised her shoulders with a playful grin. "Not long."

He smirked and set his book down. "I thought you said you were tired?"

"I am, but I can't sleep."

"Me either." He sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "My book's good though." He held it up and laughed.

"Who knew?" Haley smiled, "Nathan Scott would read for fun?"

He rolled his eyes. "Surprising, I know."

"Well, as your tutor, former tutor..." Haley smiled at the thought. "I have to say I'm proud of you. I always knew you were a lot smarter than you let on."

Nathan shook his head. "No. In high school, I was as dumb as they come. But you...you were the genius."

Haley was glad that it was dark, because if it wasn't, Nathan would have seen a surge of color rush to Haley's cheeks. She rubbed the backside of her hand across her warm cheek and smiled. "Hey, you know what I think?"

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"I think you should come up here so we aren't two stories apart. We won't have to scream at each other."

"There's only one chair up there. You come down here."

Haley looked around. He was right, there was only one old wooden chair and ottoman. She rolled her eyes because she didn't want to walk downstairs, but what else was she going to do? Haley leaned over the rails and smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Nathan heard her shut the door as she left the deck so he got up to shake off his nerves. He wasn't nervous to talk with her, he had just done that, but he was nervous of what their conversation might turn into. Nathan took a deep breath and leaned against the railing.

"Shit."

He removed his hand from the wood almost as if the rail was a smoldering ember. Turning his palm towards his face, Nathan winced when he saw the tiny brown splinter.

"Damn it."

He didn't have long finger nails, so he figured his best tool would be his teeth. Trying to pinch the skin where the small shard of wood had entered, Nathan groaned when it started to sting.

"What are you doing?" Haley was leaning into the door frame when Nathan spun around.

"I got a..." He continued to dig, "a splinter."

"Wait..." She hurried to his side and grabbed his hand. "Don't do that." Haley smiled and shook her head. "Let me see." After eying his small wound she looked up. "Do you have tweezers?"

"Probably. There might be a pair in the first aid kit."

"Where's that?"

"The kitchen."

"Come on." She still had her hand wrapped around his and she pulled him back into the house.

"It's really not a big deal." Nathan was protesting as she dragged him into the kitchen. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Not now." She looked at him and he pointed to the corner cabinet. "But it's gonna be sore, and could even get infected."

He sighed when he saw her pull out the white box with the large red cross. "Hales, I'm fine."

"I'll be quick. You won't feel a thing." Haley smiled when she pulled out the tweezers and pinched the ends together. "Let me see." When he stuck out his palm he winced and Haley noticed. "Are you scared?" She asked playfully with one hand on her hip.

"No. I just don't want it to hurt is all."

"Don't be such a baby." She took his hand and prodded the area with a smile. "It's in there pretty good."

"I know. I couldn't even get it with..." He felt a little sting and then she smiled.

She held up the tweezers displaying the tiny splinter and smirked. "Not so bad, huh?"

"But I...you didn't..." He clinched his fist together and then wiggled his fingers. "Thanks."

She patted his chest. "You're welcome."

Haley ran the sink and rinsed the tweezers under the faucet. "There's probably some peroxide in there. You might want to use some, make sure the cut's clean." She put the tweezers back in the box and walked to the den and grabbed a blanket. "I'll be on the swing."

Nathan nodded and after taking her suggestion, his skin bubbled a foamy white. Once he cleaned up, Nathan put the first aid kit back in the cabinet, but something caught his eye. Pushing the box further into the shadows, Nathan saw an old bottle of wine and smiled. He pulled it out and laughed. A minute or two later, Nathan walked out to the porch with the bottle and two glasses in hand.

"I thought you might like some of this?" He raised the bottle and smiled. "I didn't even know I had this. It was way back in that cabinet where the first aid kit was."

Haley smiled with raised eyebrows. "That's weird."

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "You know Deb." Nathan sighed thinking of his mother's addiction problems when he was in high school. "Remember how she used to hide things?"

Haley nodded with a laugh. "Yeah."

"She was a mess." He poured a glass for Haley and then for himself. "But, hey." He took a sip and smiled. "I'm glad she was, at least some good came out of it." Nathan nodded at the bottle on the table and joined her on the swing.

Haley thanked Nathan and took her glass. "How is your mom?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "A while back she married some stock broker and they live in one of those golf course communities in Myrtle Beach."

"Oh." Haley smiled trying not to laugh. "And what about Dan? Is he still...?"

"Serving the life sentence?" Nathan looked down ashamed. "Yeah. He's been up for parole a couple times, but he's always been denied."

"Do you ever see him?"

"On occasion." He shook his head. "I know Luke won't go, so I feel obligated." He looked at her with his sad blue eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I think he's a horrible person, but I do think he regrets what he did. And as much as I hate him, he's my father."

Haley nodded and smiled weakly. "I understand."

"You know what he did last time I saw him?"

Haley's brow furrowed and she shook her head. "What?"

"He apologized."

Haley looked at him questionably. "About Keith?"

"No. About you." Nathan set his glass down and sighed. "He apologized for getting in between us. He said he was sorry for putting us against each other, driving the wedge that ultimately tore us apart."

"We could have stopped him." She looked at him with glossy eyes.

"Maybe." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "But, he was manipulative, sadistic even." He exhaled deeply as he leaned back and smiled at her. "He apologized for taking away the best thing that had ever happened to me in my life...you."

She knew that Dan was playing devil's advocate during Nathan and Haley's break up, but she never imagined that he was majorly responsible. It didn't surprise her though, Dan Scott was a man who only looked out for himself.

"I wish I had never listened to him." Nathan broke his stare from Haley and glanced out towards the ocean. "Maybe, maybe we would have worked?"

"Nathan...." She sat up trying to get his attention.

"Be honest with me." Nathan turned to her with a defeated look. "Do you ever think about us? Do you ever think about me?"

She looked out to the ocean thinking about the questions. It wasn't as if she had to think about the answer, she just didn't know if now was the best time to tell him.

"Haley?" He raised his eyebrows awaiting her response.

She turned back to him and swallowed. Her answer was a quiet whisper that rolled off her lips.

"Yes."

Relieved, as if the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders, Nathan smiled. He had at least one thing going for him-Haley still thought about him, about the two of them. He didn't want to press her too much, for fear she might leave, so he decided he wouldn't ask her anything else along those lines. In a twist of things, it was as if Mother Nature was watching and understood something needed to happen. With both Nathan and Haley's attention towards the ocean, silent cracks of heat lighting began to dance in the cloudless sky.

Haley was thankful there was an interruption, because now that conversation could be dropped.

"Do you know that heat lighting has nothing to do with heat?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows. He wasn't surprised that she changed topics, but he was intrigued with her statement. "Really?"

"It's a common misnomer. It's just regular lightning from a far away thunderstorm. However, it got it's name because most of the time you see heat lightning during the summer months."

Nathan smiled as he watched more flashes appear in the black sky. "I guess it's true about learning something new everyday." His tone was sarcastic, but her smiled had returned.

Haley yawned and pulled the blanket up. When she was comfortable, she took a deep breath and again changed subjects. "Do you...do you know what tomorrow is?"

Nathan sat back on the swing and nodded. "It's his birthday."

She sighed heavily and took a long sip of her wine. "Are we supposed to get him something? Should we call him?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We've missed sixteen other ones."

"Should we...how do we make up forrrrr." Haley yawned again and a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "This might sound dumb, but are we supposed to get him seventeen things?Make up for all of the ones me missed?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea, but I bet Lucas will know what we should do."

Haley smiled, "He's always the one with the answers."

Nathan looked into the house and furrowed his brow. "I huh...I have an idea what I can give him, well show him."

Haley's eyes widened. "You do?"

"It's nothing big, it's just somethings he'd like to see I think." Nathan ran a finger along his knuckles. "I can get it if you'd like to see?"

"Yeah. I'mmmm" She yawned and laughed. "Sorry." Haley wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'm curious."

"Okay." Nathan perked up and grinned. "I'll be right back."

Nathan hurried into the house and headed to the master bedroom. On the nightstand, where he'd left it, Nathan grabbed the envelope. He slid the contents on the bed and looked at each of the items. Most of it was sentimental, but the letter, the one he never gave to Haley when she was at Stanford, he wasn't going to let her see that yet. But, Nathan couldn't resist, he read it and wished he had the courage to give it to her, that was another day though. With the letter out of the mix, he also removed some other objects from the pile and then carefully replaced the other items back so he could show her. He took a reassuring breath and walked back out to the porch. To Nathan's surprise however, Haley was fast asleep swaying with the light summer's breeze.

"Haley?" His voice was half a whisper. "Haley?" She didn't answer so he set the envelope on the table and walked over to her. "Are you asleep?"

She still had her wine glass clutched in her hand and he carefully set it on the railing. Haley didn't budge so he figured she was out for the night. Standing tall and rubbing his hands down his pants trying to figure out what he should do, Nathan looked at Haley and nodded his head. He'd carry her inside, that wasn't the problem, he just didn't know where he should put her. Taking her up two flights of stairs might be troublesome, so Nathan thought it'd be fine to put her in his room. Once he had his hand under her knees, all Nathan needed was to then get her arms. In one swift move, Haley was draped over his arms paralyzed in sleep. He smiled when she mumbled a few words but her eyes remained closed.

He got to the bedroom with ease, but the hard part was getting her under the covers. He managed to get her under the sheets somehow and he even got her shoes off before he covered her with the comforter. Smiling at his gallantry, Nathan reached for the light and in one click the room went dark.

**XXX**

Thursday, May 22, 2021

Nathan heard the roar of thunder and the shutter of his windows before he had even opened his eyes. Those rough seas had foreshadowed a monstrous storm that was now bearing down on the small Atlantic town. After a few more rumbles, Nathan opened his eyes to see his dark room encouraging the thoughts of sleep he still had on his mind. Sleep, however, was no longer an option so he lied in bed thinking of the previous night.

Nathan glanced around the room and laughed at the hideous band posters, piles of Maxim magazines, and tacky sports memorabilia he had plastered on the walls when he was in his glorious teenage years. Nathan shook his head at the thought of himself at fifteen or sixteen, it seemed like a lifetime ago. For some reason unknown the room had never been redecorated and the sights almost pained his eyes. He ran his hand over his head and sighed not wanting to get up, but if he remembered correctly, a certain someone was downstairs and he wanted to see if she was up.

Before he could throw the covers off his legs, a knock came from his door.

"Nathan, are you in here?" Her voice was soft and sweet to his ears.

"Uh..." He jumped from the bed and threw on his pair of pants that were at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, I'm in here."

"May I come in?" She had pushed open the door and he could see her brown hair peek through the crack.

"Sure."

He didn't bother with putting on a shirt but he did hit the light switch. Two navy shades brought a little light to the room, but the weather outside kept it relatively dark.

"Sorry." She glanced at his bare chest and and hint of color hit her cheeks. "I didn't know where you were. I woke up downstairs and this house is kind of creepy when you think you're all alone."

Nathan shook his head with a slight smile. "I have a feeling you'll never be alone."

"You mean cause you're here?" Two could play at that game, that's what her smile led him to think as she looked up to him with those rich brown eyes.

He raised his shoulders. "Maybe."

A loud pop echoed outside and the lights flickered. Nathan walked to the window and turned back to Haley.

"I'm surprised the power hasn't..."

The sound of static filled the room and then all of the lights in the house went out. Haley widened her eyes and smiled.

"You totally just jinxed us."

"What, no I didn't." Nathan shook his head and walked back over to the bed. "There might be a flashlight in there." He nodded to the identical table on the side of the bed where Haley was. "Will you see?"

As Nathan searched through his drawer he pulled out a small Magnalight and clicked it on. "Ha!" Nathan flashed a small circle on his hand and smiled. "Found it."

"Hey Nathan?" Haley stood up with a manila envelope in her hand. "What's this?"

He crawled across the bed and reached for it but she took a step back. Haley shook the bag and raised it to her ear. "What's in here?"

He swatted for it again but missed. "Just some stuff."

She laughed at his miss with her eyebrows raised. "Do you not want me to see it?" She began to peel back the fold and he pleaded with his eyes.

"Haley, please don't."

She gave him a curious look and rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

She tossed him the envelope and he agonized as it flew through the air. Nathan caught it and slid to the far side of the bed, and he traced its edge with his finger and looked over to her sighing heavily.

"You want to know what's in here?" She nodded and he turned the flashlight on. 'Come here."

Haley climbed over the bed and sat next to him and waited for him to break the seal. Nathan looked at her and smiled.

"This..." He raised the envelop to eye level. "This is all I have left."

She shifted her weight and shook her head. "Of what?"

He inhaled softly and looked at her with such a vulnerability that she placed her hand on his forearm letting him know that whatever it was, it was alright.

"It's all I have left of us."

She tilted her head in confusion as he reached into the envelope. Before he pulled out the first thing, Nathan looked at Haley who seemed to have tears in her eyes. He thought of the night before and how she had said that she still thought about him, now she knew he always thought of her.

"You were the one great thing in my life that I couldn't let go." Nathan looked down as he pulled the most colorful object from the envelope.

Haley's eyes widened and her tears were obvious. She took the old Crackerjack bracelet in her hand and laughed weakly.

"You kept this?"

He nodded and then took the bracelet from her hand. "This was our beginning." Nathan ran his thumb over the plastic charms and looked back to Haley as he gently slipped it around her wrist. "Don't say I nev..."

Before he could finish, Nathan felt her lips on his. She was kissing him full on the mouth in a furry of passion. As he pulled her close, she moved to straddle his legs and Nathan felt one of Haley's tears splash on his cheek. It didn't take long, but before Nathan could even take a breath, Haley had thrown off her shirt and she had started a trail of kissed down his neck.

The intensity of their desire matched that of the storm outside. Cracks of lightning splintered the ground just has the heat of her touch burned Nathan's skin. The thunder booming outside echoed with the pounding his chest could barely contain. In a swift scoop, Nathan hovered over Haley staring into her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, needed this." He kissed her again and smiled. "I've never stopped loving you."

A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she leaned close to kiss him. "I love you too."

Sublimely unaware of the passion that they had created between themselves, a deafening pop of thunder broke Nathan's attention and suddenly he was taken from his dream.

A dream, that's what Nathan realized when he opened his eyes to see his room in perfect order and that the sun was beaming behind the closed blinds. He looked up to the ceiling not believing what had just happened wasn't real. He still felt her taste on his tongue, her touch in his skin, and the burning of his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

A nervous rush flew up his throat as he looked at the far bedside table drawer. He rolled over and pulled it open to make sure the envelope was still there. It was. Last night, after he got Haley to bed, Nathan took the items he had removed from the envelope before he was going to show Haley and reunited the lot when he went upstairs to go to bed. He tucked it all away just thinking of what she might do when she finally saw all of the contents.

Shutting the drawer, Nathan got up and threw on his clothes. He needed to get out of the room so he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come on." He said it louder than expected and Nathan looked towards his bedroom where Haley was asleep.

There weren't any coffee filters and he was really in the mood for some type of distraction to get his mind off of Haley. So, figuring a quick trip to the store wouldn't hurt, Nathan grabbed his keys and quietly left the house.

**XXX**

Haley took in her first breath of the morning and smiled as she stretched her arms behind her head. Blinking back the bright sunlight, she cracked her eyelids a millimeter but they opened wide when Haley realized she wasn't in her bedroom. She jerked her head side to side and lifted up with her elbows thinking that it might somehow make it easier to see. Nathan wasn't in the bed with her, she knew that much, but for the life of her she couldn't remember how she had ended up in his bedroom. With a ruffle of the covers, Haley saw that she still had on the clothes she had worn the day before and assumed that she had fallen asleep...somewhere. The bathroom door was shut but the missing sounds of water or footsteps led her to believe it was empty. She threw the covers from her legs and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Ugh."

She grimaced at the thought of her current hygiene level. A shower would be the second thing she would do that morning, after she found Nathan of course.

Tiptoeing to the door, Haley peered around the corner to see the empty living room and quiet kitchen. Her forehead wrinkled in concern but then she saw the counter. A pot of coffee was heating and the plastic wrapper of the _The Lumina News _lay atop the mass of advertisement and classifieds. Haley looked out the large windows towards the ocean and saw Nathan reading the paper on the porch, he was most definitely on the sports page.

Nathan smiled when he heard the creak of the door behind him. Folding the paper in his lap he turned his head to follow her to the chair next to him.

"How'd you sleep?"

She smirked with a raised brow. "Fine. But how did I get in...your room?"

"You walked." Nathan took a sip of his coffee and inhaled the sharp aroma.

"Did I, cause I don't remember that?" She shook her head.

He laughed and put his cup back on the table. "I carried you." Nathan smiled at her worried expression. "It was fine. I came out here to show you..." He didn't want to tell her about the envelope, not anymore, so he rambled without an explanation. "And the next thing I knew is you're passed out on the swing."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He laughed and a nervous smile crept across her face. "You were so dead to the world I just figured it'd be best to put you in my room. I didn't think it'd be good for you or me to carry you all the way up to your room."

She nodded warily. "And you stayed...?"

"In my old room."

"Oh."

After a moment or two of silence, Nathan got up and took is almost empty cup from the table. He raised his mug and smirked. "Want some?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Haley watched him go back in to the house and after a minutes wait, he returned with a steaming cup. Nathan sat back down and thumbed through the newspaper and handed her a section.

"There's a whole column about education reform."

She smiled at him and took the black and white sheets. "Thanks." It was a kind gesture and she was happy that he knew her interests.

Any third party observer wouldn't have a problem saying that these two made the perfect pair. They each sat in mirrored positions and sipped their drinks just seconds apart. It looked like this was the morning ritual of some couple who had been together for fifty or so years. With the occasional sweet glance and the adorning eyes for the other, Nathan and Haley were relaxed and comfortable at each other's side. But today, today was going to be a tough go of it for the two. May 22, the date of their son's birth, would be the first obstacle of many that would test the bond that held Nathan and Haley so close together.

**XXX**

**There is it is.  
****So, Haley admitted that she still thinks about Nathan. YAY! She's getting closer to telling him how she really feels.  
****How many of you screamed at your computer when you found out that the make out session was only a dream? I would have.  
****Didn't you just love the whole image of Naley together, reading the paper, sipping coffee? They are the most adorable couple (non couple in this stories case) on TV  
****With that said, go to Eonline(.com) to save OTH. We all need a happily ever after for Naley!!!!**

**I'm gonna make another request...PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I didn't get many last chapter :( BUT, to the people who did review (sorry I haven't replied- no internet) I LOVE YOU ALL TO NO ENDS. Seriously, those things kick my fingers into drive.**

**Things to come- The 'Tree Hillers' will come back next chapter as will Jamie. The birthday issue will have some major problems, and Nathan is going to debate on whether to show Haley the envelope (for real).**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! **


	14. Another Year Older

**Sorry for the long wait again. **

**My grandfather suffered a heart attack in the middle of last week and he required major surgery, so I uprooted from school and went back home for a few days. All signs point to him being alright now so now I'm back. I think my internet issues are over so hopefully I'll be able to update on a more regular basis. Don't worry, I haven't lost my writing drive, life is just getting pretty heavy right now. **

**I apologize for the rambling. Enjoy the chapter- It's EXTRA LONG for my unforeseen hiatus. I'll go back to my usual length after this (4500-5500 words.) Maybe? **

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own anything related to OTH :(**

**Chapter 14- Another Year Older**

Thursday, May 22, 2021

Jamie woke up but he didn't feel any older than he had the day before. Birthdays, or at least to Jamie Scott, were insignificant dates that emphasized the passage of time, nothing more. Never had Jamie experienced good birthdays until he moved in with the Joneses. They went all out and did their best, but he still had memories of being alone and under appreciated all those years ago as he was shuffled through the Foster system. He laid in bed with his hands tucked behind his head thinking of what Jeff and Kathy might have in store when he heard his cell phone on his bedside table vibrate. Hopeful it was Nathan or Haley, Jamie rolled is eyes to see that it was from Michael.

It was an animated text message of an old man blowing out a birthday cake, but he wasn't using his mouth. Jamie was half amused and disgusted but it did make him laugh. An attached message from Micheal read:

_Happy birthday. Figured ud get a kick out of this, u know I did. 6 hrs and counting til summer! Hope u do good on ur last exam. Call me when ur done_

Jamie smirked and put the phone back on the table and headed towards the bathroom. After a quick shower, Jamie got dressed and walked downstairs to see what Jeff and Kathy had done for his birthday. As he rounded the corner to go to the kitchen, Jamie heard laughter and some hushing sounds. When he walked into the kitchen, Jamie saw a banner hanging from the cabinets, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes were centered on the table, and there was a small pile of presents. Kathy immediately broke into song when she saw Jamie and Jeff joined her.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." Kathy walked closer and pulled out a chair for Jamie from under the table. "Happy birthday to Jamie. Happy birthday to you."

He was laughing at their song when Kathy embraced him in a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Jamie."

Squeezing her back, Jamie responded with his chin resting down on her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Look..." Kathy turned to the table and pointed. "I made your favorite."

Jamie took a deep breath and could almost taste the pancakes made especially for him. "You didn't have to."

"Of course we did." Jeff interrupted with a smile. "This is a once a year occasion."

"We like doing this for you." Kathy was standing just in front of Jeff and they both beamed with pride.

"Thanks a lot."

"Look here." Kathy made a plate piled high with stack of pancakes in the center and handed it to Jamie. "Let's eat and then we'll do the presents."

All three of them crowded around the the small table and ate happily. Jamie would periodically check his phone in his pocket just to see if there were any messages, but nothing ever appeared on his screen. Jeff noticed Jamie's frequent glances and smirked after he finished a piece of bacon.

"Who are you expecting a call from?" Jeff raised his eyebrow. "You got a girlfriend we don't know about?"

Jamie laughed as he shook his head. "No, no. It's no one like that."

"Well, it's obviously someone import...."

"Jeff, don't pester the boy." Kathy furrowed her brow at her husband but then looked over to Jamie with a smile. "Whoever it is, I'm sure he or she will call later." She looked up to the clock on the wall and nodded. "It's not even 9:00am, give 'em a little time."

Jamie sighed but he grinned knowing she was right. "Yeah, they'll call later."

Jeff smirked wildly. "They?" He laughed and nudged Jamie on the shoulder. "Looks like he's got two important ladies."

"Oh, stop it." Kathy shook her head. "Jamie is entitled to however many birthday wishes he wants."

Jeff raised his hands with a cute grin. "I'll stop, I'll stop."

Kathy gave him a stern glare but she knew he was only playing around. Once every one had finished with their breakfast, Kathy cleared the empty plates and readied the table for the presents. There were two long boxes wrapped nicely with bows and another small box was without a bow wrapped in a dark green plaid paper. Jeff took the small box in his hand and smiled.

"Jamie, why don't you open this one first?"

Taking the small present in his hand, Jamie smirked because he had no idea what it was. As he peeled the paper back, Jamie saw that the box was tapped shut. He managed to get it open only to find that whatever was in the box was buried in an enormous amount of tissue paper. Finally, after fishing around for a few seconds, Jamie pulled out something of an unfamiliar shape.

It was an old watch. The leather strap had been recently cleaned and oiled, and the brass fasten shone brightly like it probably had when it was new. Jamie looked at the face and saw that the tiny second hand ticked away at a quick pace. It was cool, very cool or so thought Jamie as he slipped it around his wrist.

"Jeff, this is..." Jamie looked up and smiled. "Where did you get it?"

Sighing with a grin, Jeff leaned on the table and nodded at the watch. "It was mine. Well, it was my father's and then he gave it to me. My dad got it just before he left for his tour in Vietnam."

Jamie smiled remembering the date from their studying. "Which was the 60s."

Jeff nodded. "I don't wear it anymore, but I figure if anyone should, it should be you."

Jamie looked down at the watch and raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Jeff nodded. "Absolutely."

"Wow." Jamie took a quick breath and smiled. "Thank you, thanks a lot."

Kathy smiled widely and brushed a small tear from the corner of her eye. "Well, mine aren't as exciting or interesting as that, Jamie."

"I'm sure they're great." He gave her a reassuring smile as she handed him one of the boxes.

He ripped it open and as he removed the lid, Jamie wasn't surprised at what he saw. Two new button down Polos were folded neatly with the collars pressed firm. One was a soft blue that matched his eyes and the other was white. Kathy ushered him to hold one up to make sure the sizes were good, and she nodded seeing that the shirts were perfect. After he thanked her for the shirts, Jamie took the other box and opened it assuming it was going to be some sort of pants or shorts. He was right. Folded under a layer of tissue paper were two new pair of nice shorts.

"Thanks for these. I needed some new clothes."

"You're not done." Kathy looked at the navy shorts and smiled. "There's something else."

With a curious grin, Jamie reached in the pocket of the shorts on top and pulled out a gift card to Leeman Brother's Shoes.

"I figured with the trip coming up, you might want some new shirts. The shorts I just had to buy, and I think that you can pick out what ever shoes you want. I think some new Topsiders would be great, but I got you the gift card so you could get what you want. You know more than I what's cool now a days."

"This is great, really." Jamie slipped the gift card into his wallet and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kathy smiled and got up to give Jamie a hug. "Happy birthday."

Jeff got up from his seat and reached out his hand. They shook hands and Jeff grinned with his eyes on the watch. "I know you'll wear it well."

"Yes sir, I will."

Jamie excused himself and headed upstairs to put away his new clothes. He finished and sat on his bed staring at the ugly orange Spanish book that he was going to have to crack open if he wanted to make a decent grade on his final exam. Next to the textbook, Jamie had set his phone down and he wondered if Nathan or Haley were going to call.

After wasting valuable studying time just staring at the phone, Jamie gave up on the calls that seemed to never come and he picked up his book. He turned the pages not thinking of the 500 or so verbs he had to memorized, just the two people in the whole world that he wished to hear from on his birthday.

**XXX**

Nathan and Haley were still on the porch reading the paper and drinking coffee together. Haley had extended her feet to the table and licked her thumb and forefinger as she flipped the pages of the Lifestyle section. Nathan was working on a crossword and he occasionally had help from Haley, but he was making pretty good work of it. He only had a couple numbers left before the entire Across section was complete. But as life would have it, his pen started to die out and he huffed in frustration.

"Not now. I know this word." Nathan shook it and pressed the pen back to the paper. "Ugh."

Haley glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Without saying a word, she held out her hand so Nathan gave her the pen. She held it so the writing end was facing the ground and gave it a gentle shake. After that, Haley parted her lips and inserted the pen in her mouth making sure not to touch her teeth, tongue, or lips. Inhaling with her nose, Haley breathed warm air from her lungs and then pulled the pen away from her mouth. Nathan was watching her intently fighting the urge to clear away the table and reenact the dream he had, but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Here." Haley handed Nathan back the pen and smiled.

He took it and filled in the word that he had previously been unable to. "How'd you...where'd you learn that trick?" Nathan shot a smirk in Haley's direction and she caught it with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a professor...of English, remember?" Haley smiled and sat up in her chair. "Can't grade papers if your pen doesn't work."

Nathan nodded and he watched her walk over to the railing. "Well, thanks."

She turned her attention from the ocean back towards Nathan. "You're welcome."

Their tender stare at one another was interrupted when Nathan's cell phone began to vibrate. He took the call when he saw that Haley had turned away from him. Nathan smiled at the caller ID and lifted the phone to his ear with a soft laugh.

"Hey."

"Nathan!" Lucas sounded worried. "I can't get a hold of Haley. She called yesterday and told me she wasn't going to stay with us, but that's the last time I heard from her. She usually calls when she gets into town but she didn't. I already tried Brooke's, but she's not there either."

"Lucas, I think..."

"What if something happened? I'm going to..."

"Luke?"

Lucas hushed his brother and and sighed heavily. "This is serious. We have to find out where she is."

"Luke, I know where she is."

A pause echoed through the lines but then Lucas spoke again. "You do? Where is she?"

Haley spun around because she could tell Nathan was talking about her. She placed her hand on her hip and flashed a curious grin.

"She's here, with me." Nathan looked at Haley widening his eyes as if to tell her to walk closer to him.

"She...she is?"

"Yep."

Haley had taken Nathan's hint and walked over next to his chair. She leaned down to speak into the phone and the tip of her nose slightly brushed past Nathan's.

"Lucas, it's me. I'm fine."

"Haley, why didn't you tell me that's where you were going?"

"I didn't know."

"Next time, damn it, before you give me another heart attack, just tell me where you are."

Haley laughed. "Alright."

Nathan leaned back and smiled. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah."

Nathan breathed out a laugh and ran his hand down his face. "Since I've got you...would you mind coming over in a little while? We'd like to talk to you about Jamie." He stopped but he couldn't hear Lucas so he continued. "You're the most level headed guy I know, and I would really like some input about today, about his birthday."

"Is that code for 'come alone?'"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I think that'd be best."

"I'll be there within the hour."

"Okay, see you then." Nathan ended the call and looked up to Haley. She had her hands on her hips awaiting the news. "Lucas will be here close to 10:30am."

"Is he going to be by himself?"

Nathan laughed. "Yes, he's coming alone."

"Well, do you mind if I jump in the shower?

Nathan shook his head and smiled. "No, go ahead."

Forty five minutes later, Haley was freshly showered and waiting on Nathan to get out while she anticipated the arrival of Lucas. Haley was flipping through some old magazines when she heard the crack of a door. Looking up, Haley smiled at Nathan whose hair was just barely wet from his shower.

"He's still not here?"

Haley shook her head. "Nope, not yet."

Nathan furrowed his brow and checked his watch. "He said..."

Before Nathan could finish, three heavy knocks came from the front door. Haley sprang to her feet and darted towards the door. As she opened it, Haley smiled seeing Lucas. He smirked and shook his head as he walked inside.

"Haley James, you're gonna be the death of me."

She wrapped her arm around Lucas' waist and laughed. "I hope not, but I appreciate the sentiment."

He rolled his eyes and they both sat on the couch. Lucas sat back and sighed and nodded at Nathan as his younger brother took a seat across from the best friends.

"How's it going Nate?"

"Alright."

"Glad to hear it." Lucas crossed his legs and rested his right hand on the instep of his left shoe. He rolled his eyes in Haley's direction and laughed. "You know that I was worried, I mean really worried about you?"

Haley smiled with a slight nod. "Sorry."

Turing his attention from Haley, Lucas smirked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. "So, what is it that you need my advice on?"

Nathan leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of his knees. "Well..." He trailed off but then regained his composure. "We need someone to tell us what to do, about Jamie's birthday."

Lucas nodded and traced his lips with two fingers. "I think you...both of you know what you're supposed to do."

Haley protested by placing her hand on Lucas' shoulder. "No, I don't know what I'm, what we're supposed to do. We aren't parents. I don't know the first thing about being a mother."

"Hales..." Lucas turned his attention directly to her eyes. "Do you think about him, ever? And if you do, are you worried about his safety? Can you explain that rush to the center of your chest when you imagine his face." Haley didn't answer but Lucas shook his head. "Trust me." He looked at Nathan. "If you weren't parents, you wouldn't have called me. You wouldn't even bother with this."

"That still doesn't...." Haley was cut off by a smile from Lucas.

"Jamie, he matters to you."

The small crowd of three sat in silence for a moment but then Nathan spoke up. "But...you still haven't told us what we're supposed to do."

"That's cause I'm not going to." Lucas sat back and crossed his arms.

"Luke, we don't want you over here if all you're going to do is chastise us." Haley shook her head with a furrowed brow.

"Have either of you...?" Lucas looked from Haley to Nathan with a slight smile. "Have you tried to call him?"

Both Nathan and Haley's eyes opened widely. Could it be that easy? Was a simple phone call going to suffice for seventeen years of nothing? Haley cracked her mouth and shook her head. Nathan was just as surprised.

"No, we didn't even think..." Nathan grabbed his phone from the table and thumbed through the contacts. "Did you think...?" He looked at Haley as he placed the phone next to his ear.

"Uh." She shook her head amazed that the thought never occurred to her. "No."

Nathan held up his hand when he heard the rings echo back into his ear. "Hold on. It's ringing."

Haley sat back and had to hold her breath. She was nervous and excited, but she was mainly happy to hear from Jamie. She had last seen him just a little under a week ago, but the wait felt more like years. She shifted her weight in her chair as her anticipation built.

Nathan lowered his phone as he shook his head. "He didn't answer."

"Are you going to leave a message?" Lucas shook his head seeing that the phone was back on the main screen.

"No," Nathan leaned back and sighed. "Don't you think that's a little weird to just leave a message? I'd rather talk to him."

"You know..." Haley sat up and traced her jaw with a finger. "I think he's got an exam today. Maybe we should try later?"

"Whatever you decide, just make sure you talk to him. I can only imagine that he's excited to here from you, but don't let him down."

Haley shook her head and sat back. "That's the last thing either of us want."

"Good." Lucas nodded as he ran his thumb in small circles across his palm. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but he's coming in town tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Both Nathan and Haley responded at the same time. Haley smirked curiously at Lucas. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, maybe we could have a little get together for him?" Lucas raised his shoulders.

"Like a birthday party?" Nathan furrowed his brow not sure if that was going to be a good idea.

"Yeah, why not?" Lucas nodded enthusiastically. "He'd probably like it."

Haley thought about it and sighed. "You think?"

"Of course."

Haley had a hundred questions rush through her mind. "Well, we'll have to get him presents. What about a cake? Where will we have it?"

"I'll put Peyton and Brooke on party patrol. They can do all that stuff." Lucas looked from Haley to Nathan and could tell that the idea was growing on them. "You two just try and get a hold of him."

"Alright." Nathan got up from his chair and walked over the window. "You want to come over for dinner and we'll finalize everything?"

"Bring the kids, I'd like to see them." Haley smiled as she patted Lucas' shoulder.

"Will do." Lucas got up from the couch and smiled. "See you around 6:00pm?"

Nathan turned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Bye Luke."

Lucas pulled open the front door and smiled. "Bye."

Haley walked over to Nathan and stood on his left side. She glanced up to his face and could see that he was deep in thought. Haley lifted her right hand and gently placed it on Nathan's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to go shopping, see if I can find something for Jamie." Nathan looked down to her with a kind smile. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. I'm gonna keep trying to get a hold of him."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back in an hour or two."

"I'll be here." Nathan smirked and pulled out his phone. "I'll call you if I hear anything."

Haley squeezed her hand that was still on Nathan's shoulder. "Thanks."

**XXX**

Jamie walked out of his high school's main entrance to see Micheal waiting at the curb. With a push of a button, Michael lowered his passenger side window and yelled at his best friend.

"Come on. You're burning daylight walking so slow."

Jamie laughed and headed to the car. "Where are we off to in such a hurry?"

"You mean..." Michael flashed two tickets in his hand. "Did I get us two day passes to Bush Gardens?"

"What? Williamsburg is three hours away and it's..." Jamie looked at his new watch and shook his head. "It's 1:30pm. By the time we get there, it's going to be like 5:00pm."

"Not if we take the bird."

"You're dad's jet?"

Michael unlocked his doors and laughed. "Yes. Having a father who practices international law has its benefits. So come on, I told Frank we'd be at the hanger in ten minutes."

"But I've got to make sure it is alright with Jeff and Kath..."

"I called them this morning, before I sent you that text." When Jamie shut his door, Micheal shoved the car into drive and sped away from the curb. "They want you home before 10:00pm."

"I can't believe they didn't say anything this morning."

Michael rolled his eyes. "That's why it's called a surprise you dumbass."

Jamie laughed and rummaged in his backpack to get his phone. "I'll call and tell them we're leaving."

"Go for it."

Jamie pulled his cell phone from his bag and his chest constricted when he saw the screen light up. He had three missed calls, two of which were from Nathan and one was from Haley. He checked the times of each one and shrugged because he was in his exam when they called.

"What's wrong?"

"They called. Nathan and Haley called."

"Is that bad?" Michael looked over to his friend with an questionable grin.

"No. I just wish that I'd gotten to talk to them.

"Call them back."

Jamie sat back and raised his eyebrows. "That...I don't think so. I mean, I don't want to call them and be like, 'So, you called to wish me happy birthday?'"

Michael laughed. "No, I guess that's weird."

"They'll probably call back later." Jamie zipped his backpack shut and put his phone in his pocket making sure the ringer was on.

"But if they don't what will you do?"

"I don't know. It's been seventeen years so far, another missed birthday won't matter, I guess."

Jamie was lying. He really wanted to hear from his parents. Now that he knew who they were and thought that they were pretty amazing people, besides the fact that they gave him up, Jamie was desperate to hear from them. Not that it would crush his heart if he didn't hear from them, but Jamie would be upset if they didn't call him back. He didn't want them appearing in his life and disappearing at their leisure.

"Look, we're here." Michael nodded at the entrance of the private airfield. "If they're gonna call, they'll call, but right now...you and I are on our way to funnel cakes and roller coasters. It's you're birthday, Jamie. Let's have a good time.

"Yeah, you're right." Jamie nodded with a smile.

He wasn't going to let Nathan and Haley be the only thing he thought about. A month ago, Jamie would have never imagined he'd be anticipating a call from his biological parents. So today, or for the rest of the day, Jamie was just going to have a good time with his best friend. You only live one, so why not live in the moment?

Michael parked the car and smiled at the small plane. "You ready?"

Jamie nodded with a satisfied smile. "Yeah."

**XXX**

Lucas and Peyton walked into Nathan's house carrying a bag of groceries. Sawyer and Keith were right behind them holding a bag of ice and a twelve pack of soft drinks. Harper struggled up the stairs with a gallon of lemonade. Nathan saw her and headed out to the front porch to help her.

"Want some help?"

"I got..." The little girl used her knee the hike up the large container. "I got it."

"You sure?" Nathan walked down two steps and held out his hand.

Harper sighed with a smile. "Maybe you should...."

"Here." Nathan took the gallon jug and grinned.

"Thanks." The little girl was able to run up the remainder of the stairs and Nathan followed her just a step behind.

Haley walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw the little family gathered in the kitchen. "When did you all get here?"

"Just a second ago." Lucas looked up as he continued to pull food from the bags. "Brooke said they'll be a little late. The boy's baseball game is in extra innings."

"I hope they win."

Peyton laughed with a smirk. "Which one? Davis is on the Blue Jays, and Charlie is the pitcher for the Indians."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "They're on separate teams?"

Lucas nodded. "You should see Brooke and Julian swapping sides after each inning. It's hilarious."

"Yeah, and this game is to see who gets to go to the championship. So when they get here, just congratulate both of them."

"Hey Uncle Nathan?" Keith ran into the house from the back porch. "What are these?" He held out two wooden paddles and a rubber ball.

"That's a Pro Kadima set."

"A what?"

Lucas laughed and walked over to his son. "It's like paddle ball."

"Oh." Keith smiled at Lucas. "Will you play with me Dad?"

"Sure." He nodded but looked over to Peyton. "Is that alright? You need any help?"

"I'll help her." Haley walked over to Peyton. "What do you need?"

"Thanks." Lucas smiled and followed Keith out the door. "Come on girls, you can play the winner of this match."

"Me first." Harper hurried out the door and soon they disappeared behind the dunes.

Nathan leaned on the counter and watched the women slice cucumber and carrots for the salad. "Hey Peyton, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Peyton put her knife down and wiped her hand on a dish towel. "If you finish with the carrots, there are some cherry tomatoes that need to be cut in half."

"Okay." Haley smiled as she popped a carrot in her mouth.

Peyton walked with Nathan to the stairs and followed him up to the second floor. He turned at the first door on the right and he asked her to shut it when she walked through. Peyton did as she was asked and joined him on the bed a few seconds later. She surveyed the room and a burst of memories invaded her mind. High school, beach parties, Nathan, Tim and his keg stands, everything that she though she had forgotten.

"So, what's up?" Peyton smiled at Nathan.

"I want to show you something."

She raised her brow with a smile. The last time she had heard those words from Nathan, in this particular room...a certain memory flashed in her mind that involved clothes being torn off, skin on skin contact, and empty words that meant nothing to the 'perfect' high school couple.

"Oh God." Peyton laughed and covered her face with her hands. "Do you remember when we used to..."

Nathan smiled with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not here to talk about our extracurricular activities."

"That's what it was called?" She laughed and crossed her arms.

"Come on Peyton, this is serious."

"Okay, what is it then?" She smiled and watched him lean across her body and reach into the bedside table drawer.

"I'm sure Lucas told you that we want to have Jamie over tomorrow, give him a birthday party?"

"He mentioned it."

Nathan set the envelope in his lap and sighed. "I want to show him this. It'd would be part of his present."

"What's in there?" Peyton looked at the bag and shook her head.

"I'm going to show you."

She nodded and watched him fold back the seal. He removed some pictures that Peyton took immediately in her hands.

"God, I look so young." Peyton smiled at herself. "This is from...this is from you're second wedding." Nathan nodded and continued to pull things out. He slowly set the rings and bracelet down. "Nathan, this is...." She stopped when she saw the black and white sonogram picture. "I didn't know you had all of this stuff." She picked up the old picture and smiled. "This is Jamie."

Nathan set the envelope down and nodded. "I want him to know that he was loved. He needs to know that he wasn't just an accident. Jamie needs to know that Haley and I, we loved each other very much." Nathan took the sonogram and smiled. "Do you think if he sees all of this stuff he'll understand that the decision to give him up, I regret it everyday?"

"I think it will spur questions, but good questions."

"So, he'll like it?"

"Yeah. I think he will." Peyton smiled with glossy eyes and looked at the envelope. "What else is in there?"

"Just some letters and more pictures."

"Does...has Haley seen any of this?" Peyton looked down at the wedding bands and smiled.

"I don't know how or when to show her."

"But you are going to show her?"

"I want to, yes." Nathan picked up the bracelet. "But I'm not sure if she's ready to see it yet. I don't want to ambush her with it all. If tomorrow goes well and I think she's ready, maybe I'll show her."

"If you pick the right time, this could change everything." Peyton smiled as she reached for a picture.

"What do you mean?"

"If I know Haley like I think I know Haley, this is going make some feelings she's not ready to explore surface. She's going to either act like it's nothing, or she's going become an emotional wreck. So whatever you do, make sure you pick your moment wisely."

"I will."

Peyton got up and walked to the far corner of the room. "Nathan, am I the only one who knows about this?"

He put the contents back into the envelope and nodded. "Yeah, I haven't told anyone else."

She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Why me? Why not tell Lucas?"

"Because I trust you more than anyone. And besides, Lucas would take Haley's side. You though, we've been through a lot together, you're one of my best friends, Peyton."

"That might be one of the nicest things I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

Nathan returned the envelope back to the drawer and smiled. "So will you keep this tight lipped? I don't want anyone finding out about it."

Peyton raised her hand. "Scouts honor."

Nathan laughed. "You know that only works if you're a Boy Scout."

Peyton walked over to him and smiled. "I won't say a word." She patted him on the chest with a laugh and walked past him. "I'm going to go back into the kitchen. Why don't you try and give that boy of yours a call again?"

Nathan pulled out his phone and stared at it. He scrolled through his contact list and selected Jamie's number. He looked at the clock on the dresser and sighed. It was 6:15pm and he wasn't exactly sure what Jamie would be doing or where he would be. But none of that mattered because on the third ring, Jamie's voice echoed through the line.

**XXX**

Michael and Jamie were laughing hysterically as they exited Alpengeist, a ridiculously fast inverted roller coaster. They'd been at the park for nearly three hours and had almost been on every thrill ride. The lines weren't too long and the weather was absolutely perfect. So, as they walked away from the ride, still full of adrenaline, Michael pointed to another coaster just over the tree tops.

"Let's go do that one."

"Hold on, hold on." Jamie laughed as he pulled out a park map. "Let me see which one that is."

"Who cares, it looks awesome." Michael started in its direction and Jamie returned the map to his back pocket.

Jamie started to jog towards Michael when he felt a vibration and heard the familiar tone of his phone coming from his pocket. He stopped and reached into his pants to pull his phone out. His breath caught when he read the caller ID. It was Nathan. Jamie swallowed a ball of nerves as he answered.

"Hello?"

Before he could even hear Nathan's voice, Jamie was distracted by Michael yelling at him. "Come on, man. You walk like your feet are stuck in molasses."

Jamie held up his finger and shook his head. "Hello? Nathan?"

A pause echoed through the line but then Nathan spoke up. "Jamie?

"Hey." A smile crept across Jamie's face and he leaned against a wooden railing along the sidewalk.

"I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah. I had an exam earlier today and I didn't know if I should call you back or not..."

"That's fine." Nathan paused sounding a bit hesitant. "I uh...I really just wanted to call and tell you happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Has it...have you had a good day?"

"Besides tanking my Spanish exam, it's been pretty great."

"I bet you did fine. You know, Haley used to say she wouldn't do so great on a test, but it'd turn out that she'd get an A, so I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I hope so." Jamie sat on a bench and sighed.

Michael walked back towards his friend and yelled with his hands extended. "What the hell? Come on, I want to go ride..."

Jamie moved the phone from his mouth and looked at Michael with wide eyes. "I'm talking to Nathan."

"Oh." Michael cracked his mouth the side as if to say he was sorry.

"What are you doing? Have you gotten anything cool today?" Nathan asked because she was curious. He could hear muffled laughter and screams through the phone.

"Well, a friend of mine surprised me with tickets to Bush Gardens."

"That's nice, but I'm not really one for roller coasters."

"Really?" Jamie would have totally pegged Nathan as an adventure seeker.

"Yeah, I went to Disney World when I was little and all I would do is ride the trolley in the parking lot."

Jamie laughed. "No way. I bet you're parents were kind of bummed."

"I don't think they really cared. It stopped them from having to wait in lines all day, and I'm pretty sure my mom just went to the spa at our resort."

Jamie laughed again. "I would have never guessed. Nathan Scott, afraid of roller coasters."

"Hey now, I'm not scared...I'm just weary."

"Same thing." Jamie sat back and smiled. "You know, maybe one day we could go to a theme park together, see if you'd get on one now?"

"We could try that, but I'm not making any promises about something that goes upside down or your feet dangle." Nathan took Jamie's laughter and pause and an opportunity to ask a question. "I uh...Haley's close by, would you like to talk to her? I know she'd like to say a few things to you."

"Sure. if you don't mind"

"Hold on. Let me go get her."

Nathan walked out of his room and hurried down the stairs. Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch and he smiled as he shuffled past them. Haley was pouring multi-colored pasta into a bowl of bubbling water. She turned around and smiled when she saw Nathan at the bar.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come down here."

"Haley, I've got someone who wants to talk to you?"

She scrunched her brow looking past his broad shoulders. "Who is it?"

Nathan lifted the phone with a smile. "It's him."

She smirked with wide eyes. "It's Jamie?"

"Yep."

She looked over to Brooke who immediately understood. "I'll finish with the pasta. Go." She shewed with her hands as she got up. "Talk to him, I'll take care of this."

Haley mouthed thank you and lifted the phone to her ear as she headed to the back porch.

"Hello?"

"Haley?" Jamie's voice made her heart flutter a little. She was relieved to finally get the chance to talk with him.

"Hi," She laughed as she walked to the edge of the porch. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well."

Good, that's good." Haley bit her bottom lip and pushed a some hair behind her ear. "How has you're birthday been? Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks. It's been great, amazing really."

"Yeah?" Haley smiled because she was happy to hear he was having a good day. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of you earlier, but it's like Nathan and I were playing a one sided version of phone tag."

Jamie laughed. "It's alright."

"I don't know if you're up for it, but we were all thinking of throwing you a little bit of a party when you come back to town tomorrow. Nothing fancy, but I'd like to give you something, and I think Nathan has something for you, so..."

"You don't have to do that."

"We want to. It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure what my plans are, but can I call you back tomorrow and give you a better answer?"

Haley shifted her weight and nodded. "Sure. We were planning on an early dinner kind of thing, but whatever works for you..."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I've just got to check up on a couple things."

"Well, just call me or Nathan in the morning and we'll set it all up."

"That's perfect."

"I'll stop blabbering and let you go back to what you were doing, but just know we, I'm speaking for everyone, are all excited that you're coming back to town."

"Me too."

Haley felt a lump of regret rise from her throat and tears were on the way. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Haley."

"Bye Jamie."

She pushed the red button and sighed. Haley set the phone on the white rails and smiled as she looked out to the ocean. Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, Keith, and Harper were all playing around in the sand and she had to brush away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"He sounded good didn't he?"

Haley turned to see Nathan standing with his hands in his pockets and a kind smile made her nod. "Yeah, he sounded great."

Nathan could see the small tear tracks and walked to her side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Haley sniffed as she shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just happy that he's happy." Nathan put his hand on her arm and smiled, but she continued. "I think of all the birthdays we missed and wonder if they've been as good as this one. I hope they were, but I guess we'll never know."

"Maybe not, but who's to say this one won't make up for all of the others?"

She nodded and sighed heavily. "He sounded excited to come back."

"He is." Nathan moved close and slid his hand up to the top of her shoulder so that his arm was draped over her back.

Haley leaned her cheek down to his hand and exhaled slowly. They stood in silence watching the warm afternoon sun meet it's cool demise as the pink light slipped beneath the dark blue sea. The sky was painted with with light purple clouds that danced in the salty air, and the quick breeze spun sand into a frenzy atop the dunes. Perhaps they were watching the sun drop below the horizon just waiting for tomorrow, or maybe they thought the sunset was relaxing. But both Nathan and Haley were thinking about the same thing- Jamie. Haley was thinking about the shopping she had done earlier that day hoping her gift was going to be something Jamie liked. And Nathan, he was trying settle on which of the objects from the envelope he was going to show Jamie first. But all of their anxiety would soon be relieved when Jamie walked through the doors of the beach house in less than twenty four hours.

**What do you think guys?****  
Jamie seems to have had a pretty good birthday.****  
Nathan is seriously contemplating showing not only Jamie, but also Haley what is in the envelope. When do you think that'll happen?****  
Next chapter picks up Friday morning. Jeff/Kathy/Jamie will be on the road for the beach, Nathan and Haley prepare for the arrival of their son, and then things start to get a little crazy.  
How is it all going to work if Jeff and Kathy are at the beach? Do they know who Jamie's real parents are? Will we get to see them ever interact? How is the party going to go? What will Jamie get from everyone?**

**I am open to suggestions!!!!  
Tell me what you think/want to see next chapter ;)**

**I've got 3 papers due this week (kill me now), so I'm not going to be able to update until the weekend. Sorry.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**


	15. Belated Birthday Bash Part I

**Wow. I'm terribly sorry for this story basically going on hiatus for a while. BUT...my computer is fixed (fingers crossed) and I'm going to try really hard and get the chapters up in a timely manner. To my reviewers, you all know how much I appreciate your feedback, it's what keeps me going whenever I've got some serious writer's block. So THANKS! By the way, the format is going to change a little bit, the (*s) I was using as my section breaks aren't showing up anymore. No big deal though ;) I love you all for your patience. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously OTH is not mine. **

**Chapter 15- Belated Birthday Bash, Part I**

Friday, May 23, 2021

Jamie was happily riding in the backseat of Jeff's SUV as the car made it's way down the highway towards the beach. Kathy had insisted upon stopping at the Barnes and Noble before they left, so Jamie got his Summer Reading books and even picked up another just for fun. After he finished the fourth chapter of The Comet, Jamie looked up to the front seat and sighed. He couldn't believe that he was related to a New York Time's bestselling author. He also couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill. However, keeping the whole 'my birth parents are here' situation from Jeff and Kathy was going to be hard. It wasn't like Jamie was ashamed of Nathan or Haley, he just didn't know how Jeff and Kathy would react if they found out Jamie had met his real parents without their knowledge. He didn't think they would be upset with him, more so that he had kept such a huge secret.

As he glanced at the people who had taken care of him for the last five years, Jamie couldn't help but smile. Jeff looked comfortable with one hand resting on the steering wheel as they drove down the long stretch of road with cruise control on. Kathy, whose reading glasses reseted on the tip of her nose, was lost in the pages of her Sudoku book as she tried to find a mistake she had made. Frustrated that she had used pen instead of pencil, she tossed the book up on the dash and groaned.

"I am horrible at that game." She folded her arms and leaned back into the chair.

"No you're not." Jeff laughed with a playful smirk. "Maybe it's too early for you?"

"Honey." Kathy raised an eyebrow. "Nine-thirty is not that early."

"I was just trying to make you feel better."

She smiled with a shake of her head. "It's not working."

Jeff sighed and looked into the rear view mirror. "So Jamie, how's the Bell's place? It is as nice as you'd expect?"

Jamie laughed. "Nicer."

Kathy turned to face Jamie with a grin. "You know, it was very sweet of Patricia to invite us all down here. We'll have to make sure to send her a thank you note or a little gift when we get back home."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jamie nodded and placed his book on the center of the back seat. "I was wondering, how long exactly are we staying?"

"Through Tuesday." Kathy rested her hand on Jeff's shoulder and smirked at her husband. "He's got to go back to work, but we both decided that you can stay until Michael comes back home. His mom said something like next Friday or Saturday? I can't remember."

"Really?" Jamie could feel the increasing speed of his heart. That meant extra days he'd be able to spend with Nathan and Haley.

Jeff laughed. "You know, sometimes I think you forget that we're pretty cool parents. We're reasonable, I mean."

Kathy looked to the back and grinned. "We just want you to have a good time is all."

A woman's voice echoed through the car and it almost made Kathy jump. The GPS was informing the group to get off the highway and stay to the right. Jamie looked out the window and saw the familiar sights of Wrightsville Beach. At an intersection, plastered in white paint on a green sign, an arrow pointed left indicating the way to Tree Hill. A lump formed in Jamie's throat and he found it difficult to swallow. He was nervous, perhaps more nervous than he had been the first time, but he was nervous excited to see his family, his real family.

After a fifteen minute drive, Jeff leaned over the steering wheel and laughed. "All of these houses are huge. I bet the Bell's have famous neighbors. You know, celebrities, professional athletes, or politicians."

"Wouldn't that be exciting." Kathy smiled as she too surveyed all of the giant beach front properties leading to the Bell's. "Imagine if George Clooney was here."

Jamie laughed. "Uh, isn't that guy like sixty years old?"

"Well, that's not so far off from me." Kathy shook her head with a smile. "Ten years difference. But oh my goodness, that man was so attractive."

"You know I'm right here?" Jeff looked over with raised eyebrows.

"I know." Kathy reached over and put her hand behind Jeff's neck. "You're the only guy I have eyes for..."

"There it is." Jamie liked that Jeff and Kathy were so cute together after twenty eight years of marriage, but he had to put it to an end this time. He pointed to a large gray house and smiled. "That's it."

"Wow." Kathy shook her head in amazement. "It's beautiful."

Jeff pulled into the driveway and nodded. "You weren't kidding were you Jamie."

"Nope." Jamie laughed and flung his door open when the car stopped.

Michael walked out to see his friend and he also greeted Jeff and Kathy.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jones." Michael nodded at Jeff and opened Kathy's door. "Glad that you're here."

"Thank you, Michael." Kathy smiled and pointed with her fingers for Michael to walk closer. "What is...?" Kathy motioned towards the two people hading towards the car. "Now what's your father's name? I can't seem to remember."

Michael nodded, not many people had ever seen his father. The man was always jetting across the pond to Europe for some important lawyer stuff that Michael didn't really even understand.

"It's William, but you can call him Billy."

Kathy patted Michael arm and got out of the SUV. "Thanks."

Michael nodded and headed to the back to help Jamie with the bags. He saw Jamie sling a duffel around his shoulder and Michael laughed.

"You're a regular ole bell hop with all those bags." Michael held out his hand. "Give me couple."

"Hey." Jamie smiled as Michael took a bag from the back. "Thanks for having me, man."

"Are you kidding?" Michael grinned and rolled his eyes. "Where else would you be?"

Jamie shook his head and walked towards Jeff and Kathy and Michael's parents. Patricia broke from the crowd and smiled wide when she saw Jamie.

"Look at Jamie carrying all of those bags." Patricia looked back to her husband. "Billy, will you show the boys where the rooms are?" She then glanced at Kathy while pulling her keys from her pocket. "Kathy, you and I have got to run to the store. I wasn't sure what you all like to eat, so I figured we'd hit the Food Lion."

"Sounds great." Kathy nodded and looked over to Jeff. "I guess I'll be back later?"

"Ah, don't worry about him." Billy smiled and patted Jeff's shoulder. "I'll take good care of him."

Patricia smiled with a roll of her eyes and laughed. "Come on Kathy, let's go."

Jamie watched Patricia and Kathy head off for the store and then followed Michael to the rooms. He lugged the suitcases up the three flights of stairs and frowned at Jeff and Billy who walked out of what Jamie thought was a closet.

"You have an elevator?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah."

"And why aren't we using it?"

"I didn't stop you." Michael opened a door to the room where Jeff and Kathy would be staying. "You can get on it if you want, but it's really slow."

Jamie shook his head and set Jeff and Kathy's stuff down. "So...am I staying in the same room?"

"Yep."

Jamie walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It was a little past 10am and Jamie didn't know if he should call Nathan or Haley. He didn't know the plans exactly and didn't want to set a time before he knew anything. Michael walked in and rubbed his hands together.

"So, when are we supposed to see Bio Mom and Dad?"

Jamie shook his head. "Don't call them that."

Michael laughed. "What? That's what they are."

Jamie propped himself up with an elbow. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Michael ran his knuckles over the fine whiskers on his chin. "I know that they're at the store right now, but I guarantee Mom will want to go out for dinner tonight."

"You think?"

Michael nodded. "Give Nathan or Haley a call. See what they're up to, and we'll go from there."

**ooo**

Haley was out on the porch when she heard the door open and then gently be pushed closed again. She turned around and smiled when she saw Nathan walk over to her beaming with a happy grin. He raised his hand from his side and gave his cell phone a little shake.

"I just talked to Jamie."

Haley put her book on the table and sat up quickly. "You did?"

Nathan nodded as he leaned against the rails and faced her. "He's here."

"Did he say when he could come over?" Haley's eyes widened and a smile crept across her lips.

"Well..." Nathan put his arms behind him and sighed. "He's not sure." Haley's brow wrinkled so Nathan elaborated. "He doesn't know what his plans are, but he said that he'd probably be able to come over around 2pm."

Haley rose to her feet and smiled. "I need to call Brooke and Peyton, we've got to figure out the party."

Nathan nodded and watched her walk back towards the house. "You want any help?"

Haley turned on her toe and smirked. "Sure."

Pushing away from the railing, Nathan followed Haley into the house and stopped at the bar. Haley opened the fridge, scratched down a list of the things they would need and then turned back to Nathan.

"I'll put Brooke on decorations and Peyton can run to the store for me. I got wrapping paper yesterday so I'll wrap his present...didn't you get him something?" Haley traced her bottom lip with a finger as she looked up to Nathan.

"Uh, yeah...but I'll wrap it." Nathan got nervous all of the sudden and shook his head. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Haley smiled as she walked around the counter.

"Yeah, I got it."

She nodded and picked up her phone from the counter. "I'll call Lucas and tell him what's up. Then I'll tell Brooke what the deal is and that should do it."

"What about me, what should I do?" Nathan leaned closer with a curious grin.

Haley handed him the small list with a smirk. "How about you pick up Peyton? You two can go to the store together."

"Well, what's on the menu?"

Haley laughed. "I don't know...burgers, hot dogs...that kind of stuff."

Nathan pulled his keys from his pockets. "I can do that."

"Good." Haley smiled and walked towards the stairs.

Nathan was close behind her and before he stepped out he looked up to her. "Uh...what kind of cake do you think he likes? Vanilla? Chocolate? What about icing? I don't want to get something he doesn't like."

Haley hadn't thought about that. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I...I don't know. Just, um...get what looks the best."

Nathan nodded and then sighed heavily. He looked down to the list and back to Haley. "See you in a little while?"

They exchanged smiles and Haley nodded. "Yeah."

**ooo**

Jamie was helping put up the groceries when Michael walked into the room. Patricia shut the refrigerator and eyed her son.

"How is it that you always manage to come help just as we're finishing?"

"I don't know." Michael smiled sarcastically, "It must be some sort of God given talent."

Kathy laughed. "You know Jamie used to be like that."

Curious, Patricia looked at Jamie with raised brows. "What changed?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I just figured out that it wasn't all that bad." Jamie handed Kathy a box of blueberries. "You should try it." Michael flashed Jamie an 'eat shit' look.

"Speaking of trying..." Patricia wiped her hands on a dish towel and smiled. "We passed a new restaurant on our way to the store. I know we just bought all of this food, but I looks pretty good."

Michael looked at Jamie trying not to laugh. It was almost scary how well Michael knew his mom. "Really, what's it called."

"Uh..."

"I think it's called The Open Oyster." Kathy took a sip from her bottled water.

"Yeah, that was it." Patricia nodded and turned to Jamie and Michael. "What do you boys think?"

Jamie smiled, "I think it's great."

"It's done then." Patricia clapped her hands together. "I'll go find Billy and Jeff."

Everyone watched Patricia leave the room. Jamie looked at his watch and then to Kathy. "So, Michael and I were thinking about going into town. Is that alright? Do you mind if I leave you here?"

"It's fine. Patricia and I are going to go sit out by the water. I'll be okay if you're not at my side."

Jamie smiled sarcastically. "I'm not worried about you being alone, I just want to know if it's alright."

"I think it's fine. Just be safe." Kathy walked from behind the kitchen counter out to the main room. "You two should probably get back around 6pm, give yourself some time to get ready for dinner."

"Great." Michael smiled and pushed Jamie towards the stairs. "We'll be back later."

Once Jamie and Michael were in the car, Michael looked at Jamie and ran his hands over his flat stomach. "Dude, I'm really starving."

The clock on the dash read 12:30pm and Jamie sighed. "We have an hour and a half until we go over to Nathan's, can you wait?"

"No."

"What, why not?" Jamie furrowed his brow and shook his head. "It's not too long."

"Listen, there's a little sea food shack just down the road. I'll get a sandwich and you..."

"What am I supposed to do, watch you eat?"

Michael laughed. "No. You can get something. We can wait it out until we're supposed to go over to Nathan's. Okay?"

"Sure."

Michael inserted the key and sped out of the driveway. Jamie kept his eyes out the window and sighed. He was thinking about Nathan, about Haley, and everything else related to his 'party'. He wondered if they had gotten him presents, because it wasn't like he was expecting them to, but it would be kind of nice. Shaking his head to rid of thoughts of any great expectations, Jamie smiled knowing he only had to wait an hour and a half to see them. Whatever happened, Jamie was just happy to get to be with them again.

**ooo**

"Haley?" Brooke pushed open the door with two full bags from Party City. "Nathan, are you here?"

"Hey." Haley stepped off the last step and smiled at Brooke. "Is there anything else? Anything in the car?"

"No." Brooke raised the bags. "Well, there are some balloons in the car." She smiled as she set the bags on the counter, but the small box Haley was carrying sparked an interest of curiosity. "Is that his present?"

Haley looked down and laughed. "Yeah, it's nothing too fancy. Just a little something that I think he'll like."

"Well, you can't go wrong with my gift."

Haley set the present on the counter and smiled. "Let me guess...it's a check?"

"Go ahead, make fun of me Haley. But I know at least he'll get exactly what he wants."

Haley shook her head. "I'm not making fun." Brooke looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, let's see what you got."

Brooke slapped her hands on the bags and smiled. "Before you see it all, let me explain."

"Explain what?" Haley put her hand on her hip.

"Okay, so I got to Party City and they were having this big sale. You know me a sales." Brooke laughed at her own expense but continued. "So I went in and they had all of this stuff set up. It was everywhere. Pirates and superheroes. Barbie and Ken. Legos and Matchbox cars..."

Haley smiled, "It sounds like it was all themed."

"Yeah it was." Brooke nodded enthusiastically. "I really wanted to get the the movie one, but they didn't have any more, just the display set." She bit her bottom lip and hesitantly smiled. "So I got the superhero one. Actually, I got the Batman one."

"Brooke!" Haley dropped her jaw and was in between a laugh. "He's seventeen, not seven."

"I know, I know." Brooke moved her hands and pulled out the contents of the bags. "But look how cute it is." She displayed plates, napkins, banners, party hats, and other items that all matched the color scheme of Gotham City's most notorious crime fighter.

"I don't even know what to say Brooke." Haley smirked at all of the part stuff. It was cute, but for a teenager?

"It's great isn't it?" Brooke smiled widely and held up her finger. "I've got thirty black and yellow balloons in the car. Will you come help me? I figured we'd put them on the railing outside. Maybe a few on the mailbox?"

Haley rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'll help."

When the women got to car, Haley couldn't help but laugh. Balloons were literally jam packed in the front and backseat. Brooke unlocked the doors and carefully grabbed as many strings as she could.

"Let's try not to let any escape." Brooke handed Haley the ones she had successfully wrangled together and then grabbed some more.

"I'm going to put these out back, line the boardwalk to the beach."

"Okay." Brooke nodded. "I'll fix up the mail box and meet you back there in a sec." Haley smiled and was about five steps away when she heard Brooke yell. "Damn it!" Brooke had let one slip from her hand, and as she tried to grasp for the string she accidentally let go of the others in her hands. "No!" She was hopping up and down frantically. "Aww, shit."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "It's only four."

"Ugh." Brooke looked over to Haley with an evil glare and waved her off. "Go on, go put those up before we lose anymore."

Haley had just finished tying the last one she had when Brooke walked out on the back porch.

"So I put three on the mailbox and tied two on the banisters at the bottom of the stairs.

Haley pulled her knot tightly and sighed. "Is this too much? I mean, will Jamie even like this."

"First of all, who doesn't like balloons on their birthday...or a day after their birthday?" She smiled at Haley with a raised brow.

"I know, it's just..."

"Haley." Brooke walked over and squeezed her friend's hip. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine."

Haley swallowed her fear and smiled. "You're right."

"Hello?" Nathan's deep voice rang out through the main room and both Brooke and Haley heard him.

Brooke smiled wide and smirked at Haley. "Guess they're back. Let's go see what they got."

When the two women walked into the house Haley immediately noticed the three cake boxes on the table. Peyton had her head in the freezer and looked back with a laugh as she shut the door.

"We couldn't make up our minds."

Nathan nodded. "The bakery had all types. All different colors and flavors. I didn't want to get the wrong kind."

Haley walked to the counter and pulled the boxes towards her. Three totally different cakes were personalized for Jamie.

"He'll surly like one of those," Brooke laughed. "Are any of them themed?"

Peyton furrowed her brow. "Uh...no."

"Yeah." Nathan looked around. "What's up with the black and yellow balloons."

"Don't go there." Brooke shot an eyebrow up and shook her head. "All I'll say is that it's gonna look really great."

Peyton laughed and excused herself to go and get the last bit of groceries. Nathan smiled and Haley and Brooke walked back out to the deck to make sure the decorations were perfect.

"So...it's themed like...like Batman?"

Haley smiled as a weary sigh slipped from her mouth. "Yeah."

"Well..." Nathan looked around once more and smirked. "If the kid is anything like his old man, he'll like it."

Haley smiled as she blinked away the memory of Nathan dressed up in the black suit, cape and all. She nodded and then glanced back over to the cakes.

"Did you get ice cream to go with them?"

"Chocolate, Vanilla, and Mint Chocolate Chip." He shrugged his shoulders with a sweet grin, but his grin turned to concern when he saw Haley's less than thrilled expression. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

"But what if he doesn't like it? What if he's allergic to something? He may hate cake and love pie. There are so many things we don't know about him." Haley shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What if everything goes horribly wrong?"

"Hey." Nathan took her hand in his and smiled. "If he doesn't like it, that's alright. This is all just trial and error."

She looked up to him with watery eyes. His confidence, his composure, his smile, all of it was making her feel a little better. She was never someone who failed at anything, and parenthood, being a mother, it scared her to death. She was afraid she would fail at it all, but with Nathan at her side, she somehow felt more secure, safe knowing she wouldn't be doing it alone.

"Nathan, thank you...for all of this."

He smiled because he was a little confused at what he was being thanked for. "Your welcome."

She sighed heavily and looked at the clock. "Are the guys on their way?"

"Yeah. Lucas called while we were pulling out of the store. They should be here in twenty, or fifteen minutes."

Haley nodded and looked to the clock again. It was 1:15pm and she gulped down her nerves thinking Jamie would be there in forty five minutes.

"So, you want to help make the burgers?" Nathan knew she needed a distraction so he nodded at the fridge.

"Uh, sure."

He flashed her that adorable smile and she felt a wave of relief. Haley wasn't sure if he was nervous, he sure didn't look it, but she welcomed his genuine looks. As they walked towards the refrigerator Nathan felt Haley's hand on his back. It wasn't some overly flirtatious gesture, it was something that just happened. He closed his eyes and smiled quickly. Truth be told, Nathan needed some comforting of his own. He was an emotional wreck, but somehow, through the turmoil of mixed feelings and anxiety, he knew he and Haley would work through it together.

**ooo**

Michael took a long sip of his Coke and smiled. "Damn that was good."

Jamie glanced down at his watch and sighed. "We still have fifteen minutes."

"No we don't." Michael wiped his upper lip and smirked. "We're about to leave."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." A furry of nerves soared towards Jamie's chest and he cringed. Michael took note and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I thought you wanted to go?"

"I did, I mean I do." Jamie took a deep breath and finished the last of his own Coke. "I just...it's kinda weird."

"I know."

Jamie looked at what he was wearing and sighed. "Do I look alright?"

"I don't know, you look like you always do." Michael got up and tossed his can into the cash. "Come on, or we're gonna be late."

"Okay, Okay." Jamie pushed his chair back and walked towards the car.

After a seven minute car ride, Michael checked the address and laughed. He could see the balloons on the mail box and shook his head. "Looks like they went all out."

Jamie leaned forward and he too saw the yellow and black balloons hovering over the mailbox and attached to the front steps. He smiled, "Yeah, I guess they did."

Michael parked the car next to Lucas' Mustang and smiled. "We've still got about five minutes, you wanna wait here or just go in?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think they'll think we're dumb for just sittin' here parked while we could be in there."

"Yeah?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah."

Looking at the house once more, Jamie sighed heavily and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Alright, let's go."

The guys walked up the steps and Michael pushed Jamie towards the door. "You knock."

"I am." Jamie furrowed his brow and then gave the door three heavy knocks.

No one answered for what seemed like forever, that was until Haley opened the door with a warm and inviting smile.

"Hi." Haley pulled the door open winder, "Come inside, both of you."

"Thanks." Jamie nodded politely as he and Michael enter the house. Jamie heard a roar of 'hellos' and 'his' and he couldn't help but smile widely.

"Jamie, hey." Nathan walked over to him and smiled. "Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you."

Lucas walked up to the counter and got a carrot with some dip. "So Jamie, how's it feel being seventeen?"

"Good, pretty good."

Brooke waltzed over to Jamie and gave him a sheepish grin. "Before you say anything. I'm responsible for the decorations. If you don't like it, blame me."

He hadn't really noticed the stuff all over the walls, but as he looked around Jamie's smile couldn't be contained. Sure it was a little juvenile, but when you grow up in the system, birthdays aren't big to dos. He personally liked Superman the most, but Batman was a close second. Not letting Brooke know, Jamie looked around and laughed.

"It's perfect."

Brooke's eyes widened in amusement. "See everybody, he likes it."

Michael scanned the room anticipating the entrance of Sawyer and the other kids but none of them came into the den. "So, where's everyone else?"

Brooke laughed. "The kids are outside with Julian taking turns whacking the pinata that came with the party package." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Silly me, I didn't know the thing didn't come with candy so I told them they could go ahead a bust it up while we waited for you."

"Classic Brooke for you," Peyton added with a smirk as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on, did you know it _doesn't _come with candy?"

Jamie laughed at the bickering best friends. He headed towards the couch and took a seat next to Lucas as Michael went outside to check out the festivities.

"Jamie would you like anything to drink? We've got some appetizers if you're hungry." Haley leaned on the counter for support as she looked over to her son.

"Nah, I'm alright now. Thanks though."

"These patties look good and the grill's hot, I'm going to start cooking." Nathan walked carefully towards the back porch with a tray full of meat and corn. "Hales, will you bring the marinade?"

Jamie watched Haley's face light up when Nathan called her Hales. He didn't know if it was a sort of thing only Nathan called her, but he was excited to learn more about his parents. He was excited to observe their interactions, habits, and see if he had inherited any of their traits.

"Jamie, do you like cucumber in your salad?" Peyton called out to him as she pulled open drawers in the refrigerator.

"Sure."

"Lot's of questions, huh?" Lucas grinned as he sat back and sighed.

"I like it."

"Yeah?" Lucas smirked and ran his knuckles across the whiskers on his chin. "Between you and me, what's your ideal birthday party like?"

Jamie sat back and shook his head. "I could have anything I want, anyplace?"

Lucas nodded. "Name it."

"I'd be here, with all of you guys."

Jamie's answer didn't really surprise Lucas. "You know, you're a lot like Haley."

The boy's eyes light up as he smiled. "Really?"

With a laugh Lucas shook his head. "Yeah."

Haley walked back into the den carrying an empty tray. "Twelve minutes til' the burgers are done."

"Is there...?" Jamie sat up from his slouch and smiled at Haley. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, but thanks for offering."

Peyton and Haley both walked from the kitchen to the den and sat down. After talking about Bush Gardens, flying on a private jet, and other things like his finals, Haley wondered what else he had gotten for his birthday.

"So, besides all of that, did you get anything that you were surprised by. Surprises are always the best."

Jamie laughed as she moved his hand towards his watch. "Actually, I got this."

She watched him point to the old, yet new looking watch that was fastened to his left wrist. "Oh." A low bubbling of anxiety filled her empty stomach. "That's nice."

"Yeah. It belonged to my Foster parent, Jeff, it was his dad's."

Lucas took Jamie's hand and smiled. "It looks old."

"About as old as your car."

"Hey Lucas, will you help me with something?" Haley got up and excused herself.

She walked into the hallway out of ear and eye shot of Jamie. Lucas stumbled past the corner and smirked. "Whatcha need?"

Haley sighed and looked up to him with heavy eyes. "I got him a watch."

"You got him a..."

"Shh." Haley glanced past Lucas' shoulder and shook her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Did you get him anything else?"

"Wha...no, but it's a really nice watch."

Lucas grabbed the backside of his neck and tried to think. "I...well." He exhaled sharply out of his nose. "You could give him mine."

"What it is?" Lucas cocked a brow as of she didn't already know. Haley understood and smiled. "What, which one?"

"Julius Caesar."

"I should have guessed that one."

Lucas sighed but then smiled. "You want to give it to him?"

"I'll pay you back."

Lucas laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hales."

"Thanks, Luke."

"It's just one of my many favors, that's all."

They began to walk back towards the den when the distinct smell of grilled meat filled the room.

"Burgers are ready," Nathan said as she held the stray of food out in front of him. "They look pretty good if I don't say so myself."

Everyone crowded to the kitchen to make plates and fill their stomachs. The kids were situated first and then Jamie, Michael, and the rest followed in whatever order. The dining room table was too small to accommodate everyone so the kids ate outside and Michael joined Julian at the coffee table. All in all it was a success. The meal went by quickly and the girls had insisted on taking a short walk when they were done. Just long enough for the men to do the dishes and clean up, but a walk nonetheless. Jamie had debated on the walk, it would have given him some time with Haley, but he elected to stay back and clean with the guys, he was really staying for Nathan though.

"It was really good." Jamie looked up to Nathan as he tossed some paper plates into the garbage.

"Good," Nathan smiled. "I hope you've got room for cake."

"I'll make room."

They laughed as Nathan began to load up the dishwasher. Once that was done, Jamie collapsed on the sofa and Nathan sat right down next to him. Lucas and Julian ran out to get candles, which left the father and son completely alone in the house.

"I'm really glad we did this."

Jamie nodded, "Me too."

"So I was thinking, I've got something for you, but it's not really a present."

As he sat up, Jamie furrowed his brow. "Oh."

"I don't know if I want you to open it in front of everyone, I don't think."

"So it's a private gift?"

Nathan laughed as he brought his hands together. "Sounds like it, huh?"

"Well..."

"Come on." Nathan got up from his seat and gestured for Jamie to do the same. "I'll show you."

**ooo**

**Sorry I stopped it there.****Belated Birthday Bash Part II should be up soon. Again I apologize for the delays on this story and if there are any errors.  
Things to come- Nathan will show Jamie the envelope, father/son bonding, Jamie learns more about his parents, more answers about the demise of Naley, and more...****  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	16. Belated Birthday Bash Part II

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I love you all for sticking with this story :) This one is shorter than the last one, but I'm happy with it...I guess. I'll leave you to read it for yourself and decide. **

**Chapter 16- Belated Birthday Bash, Part II**

**Disclaimer- Like usual, I don't own anything related to OTH.**

Friday, May 23, 2021

"_So I was thinking, I've got something for you, but it's not really a present."_

_As he sat up, Jamie furrowed his brow. "Oh."_

"_I don't know if I want you to open it in front of everyone, I don't think."_

"_So it's a private gift?"_

_Nathan laughed as he brought his hands together. "Sounds like it, huh?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Come on." Nathan got up from his seat and gestured for Jamie to do the same. "I'll show you."_

Jamie followed Nathan up the stairs to a room that he was sure belonged to a teenager. He smiled when he figured out that it was Nathan's old room. He had always wondered what his parents, especially his father, had been like when they were his age. Jamie glanced around the room and a smirk spread across his face. From the looks of things Michael and Nathan had a lot in common. But Jamie didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that his father and best friend were similar.

"You can sit on the bed if you'd like." Nathan's voice sounded weaker than usual, he looked nervous.

Jamie took the offer and sat on the bed waiting for further instructions. He watched Nathan pace back and forth for a moment and then he sighed while opening a bedside table drawer. Jamie saw an envelope, but he didn't understand the significance.

"Is that it?"

Nathan didn't look at Jamie. "Yeah."

The boy could see and hear Nathan's hesitation which sparked his curiosity that much more.

Running his hand along the seam, Nathan wasn't sure how he wanted to give it to Jamie. Was he supposed to pull things out individually and explain? Did he just give it to Jamie and let him pull it all out? Was he supposed to leave the room? Nathan turned to Jamie and gave him a weak smile.

"Before you see all of this..." He trailed off being distracted by the thoughts rushing through his mind. "If you have questions, please ask."

A wrinkled formed in between Jamie's eyes and he exhaled deeply. "Okay."

Nathan took a deep breath, like the one right before he'd shoot a free throw, and then he handed Jamie the envelope.

Aware of Nathan's reluctance, Jamie took the envelope and his nerves went into a frenzy. "Should I...you want me to open it now?"

Nathan nodded and looked away.

Jamie didn't know why but his hands were shaking a little bit. He took a reassuring breath and then reached into the envelope. He felt a couple different things- paper, glossy pictures, more paper, a funny feeling thing that was hard, but stretchy, and then he felt the cool metal. Jamie peeked into the opening still unsure of what it was exactly that he was seeing and feeling.

Nathan watched in silence, feeling like he was going to throw up. "You can take it all out...if you want."

Jamie's blue eyes met Nathan's and in that millisecond he knew that whatever it was he was about to see, it would change everything.

With one last sigh, Jamie reached in and pulled some things out. He was confused at first, not really sure what it all was. The pictures caught his eye before anything else. They were the ones of Nathan and Haley's second wedding. Then he saw the rings. He had to do a double take and looked over to Nathan.

"Are these...why do you have these?"

Nathan wasn't sure if Jamie really understood it all, hell, Nathan found himself lost in the confusion and uncertainty too. "Because I couldn't ever let her go."

Jamie took Nathan's ring in his hand. He was tempted to slip it on his finger, it looked like it would fit, but he didn't. Setting the ring down by the others, Jamie saw a marriage certificate.

"In case you ever thought...Haley and I were together before you came along." Nathan felt like Jamie needed to know he wasn't just a fluke. Yeah, maybe an accident, but his parents had been together long before they'd even talked about kids. "I don't want you to think you were the reason we were together." Nathan sighed because he knew it wasn't coming out right. "I loved Haley." He laughed through a sigh. "Still do."

Jamie was taking it all in. "I never thought...I knew that you were married before I..." Jamie knew as much as he did because of Lucas' book, even if it was just a small little glimpse into their life.

Nathan interrupted. "There's other stuff too, not just about Haley and myself."

Looking at what he had already taken out, Jamie reached into the envelope and pulled out some more things. He flashed Nathan a grin when he saw the old plastic bracelet.

"I gave that to your mom...to Haley the first time she tutored me."

Jamie was curious. "Why'd she tutor you?"

"Honestly?"

Jamie nodded, not knowing there was a whole story to the way his parents had ended up together.

"I was just being a dick, trying to piss off Lucas."

Jamie laughed. "Why?"

Nathan looked to Jamie and grinned. He forgot that Jamie didn't know he and Lucas had once hated each other, or maybe he did and had just forgotten. After giving Jamie a basic rundown, Nathan shook his head. "So, I wanted to hurt Haley to get to Lucas. Break her heart, make him feel like shit...but it didn't really work."

"Cause you fell for her?" Jamie smirked as he put the pieces together.

"Yeah." Nathan took the bracelet from Jamie's hand. "This..." He smiled at the old charm bracelet. "I gave this to Haley at the river. I slipped it on her wrist and she just rolled her eyes."

"Sounds romantic." Jamie was being sarcastic, but he was thrilled to be learning about his parents.

"You know, it's not just this bracelet." Nathan smirked thinking of his and Haley's little things that made them great. "The rain, that was always a plus."

"The rain?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "And 'always and forever'."

Jamie grinned. So far he had learned that his parents met, more or less, at the river when she tutored him. They had a thing with rain and a catch phrase. Jamie smiled as he reached over to the envelope and pulled out smooth piece of paper he expected to be a picture. It wasn't. Well, it wasn't a normal picture.

For the first time since he'd met Nathan and Haley, Jamie was at a loss. He studied the image and swallowed his nerves. "This is me, isn't it?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah." It was the ultrasound picture. "I had that thing tapped up in my locker for the most part of senior year."

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat. "You did?"

Nathan nodded as a small smile curved over his lips. "I don't even think Haley knew it was there."

Jamie traced the fuzzy image with his finger. He felt his eyelids grow heavy with tears but he blinked them away. He didn't want to cry.

"Is this the only picture you have of me?" Jamie looked up curious to see if there was anything else.

"Uh..." Nathan looked down and then remembered the couple pictures he had taken from Haley's purse. "No." He reached his hand out and Jamie gave Nathan the envelope. "I just found these the other day."

Nathan's last comment made Jamie furrow his brow. Where had he 'found' pictures? Jamie let it roll off his shoulder and watched Nathan search inside the envelope.

"Here." Nathan grinned as he glanced at the old photos.

Jamie took them in his hands. This time he didn't stop his tears, he didn't try to cover them up, and he didn't care if Nathan saw.

His eyes welled with a happy sadness and he let out a sigh mixed with smile. "Wow."

Haley was laying in a hospital bed, cradling a tiny baby in a light blue blanket in her arms. She was smiling wide but Jamie could see the tears behind her eyes. The baby was asleep and looked safe in her arms.

"Did you...did you take this?" Jamie questioned him with a smile.

Reluctantly, Nathan shook his head. "I wasn't there."

Looking up to Nathan, Jamie's face filled with concern and sadness. "You weren't?"

"No." Nathan sighed as he tried to explain. "Haley and I weren't together, we were separated. No one called me. But Jamie..." Nathan's voice trailed off, "If I had known, I would have been there. At least to say goodbye."

"So you had no idea?"

"Not until Lucas called me the next day, and by that time you were gone."

"You didn't talk to Haley at all?"

"The last time I saw her was when she was talking her stuff out of the apartment. I didn't even help her, and she was about eight months pregnant." Nathan sighed heavily and shook his head. "God I was such an ass." Nathan sat silently as he blinked away the past. "I should have never let her go."

Jamie looked from Nathan back to the picture. He still wasn't sure why Nathan and Haley had broken up, but he didn't want to press Nathan with those questions, he looked too distraught.

"Thanks for showing me this." Jamie smiled as he held the pictures in his hand out.

"There's more..."

"WE GOT THE CANDLES." Lucas yelled as he and Julian walked into the house.

Nathan stood up quickly and gathered the contents of the envelope. "We'll have to do this another time." Jamie nodded and handed Nathan the pictures back. "Please don't say anything to anyone."

"About this?"

"Yeah, I just...Haley doesn't know I have all this stuff." Nathan hurriedly replaced the pictures, rings, papers, and everything else back into the envelope before he shut it away in the drawer.

"She doesn't?"

"No," Nathan said as he shook his head.

Jamie didn't understand it. He didn't know why Nathan would hide it, keep Haley in the dark about it all. "Are you going to show her?"

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Just promise you won't say anything?"

Jamie nodded and then they started to walk out of the room to go back downstairs. As he followed Nathan down the stairs, he thought about the envelope. He thought about the contents and what it meant to him. He loved seeing the pictures of him, he'd never seen pictures of himself that young. But he was even more fascinated by all of the stuff Nathan had kept regarding his and Haley's relationship. For some reason or another, Jamie knew that Nathan still had deep feelings for Haley, but he wondered if they were reciprocated. Stepping off the last stair, Jamie made a note to watch them together, see how they interacted, because if he thought there was any chance at them getting back together, he'd make it happen. He smiled to himself, if he could get Nathan and Haley back together, maybe they could be a family, a real family.

**ooo**

It turned out that Jamie was a fan of cake, and it didn't matter the flavor because as a teenage boy he'd eat anything. Everyone had gathered around the dinning room and sang "Happy Birthday" as Jamie sat down and smiled. He loved how enthusiastic Brooke was, her voice wasn't all that great, but it was funny. Haley had a camera in her hand and she snapped a couple quick pictures. When the song slowed, Harper squeezed her way to Jamie's side and laughed.

"Make a wish Jamie!"

Looking around the room, Jamie's chest welled with all types of emotion. Concentrating on the candles, Jamie took a breath and then in a quick second the flames were gone.

"What'd you wish for?" Harper grabbed onto Jamie's arm.

Jamie shook his head. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

Peyton walked over to her daughter and laughed. "Come on you, let me get you a piece of cake."

Nathan and Haley worked as a team, she cut the cake and he scooped the ice cream. Jamie watched them, both of them smiling, and he wondered if they were always like that. It wasn't overt affection or flirtation, but the way that they were looking at each other, it was nice.

"Here, Jamie." Haley handed him a plate and grinned. "Hope you like big pieces."

Laughing at the monstrous portion covering his plate, Jamie nodded. "I do."

Most everyone was at at the table, some of the adults stood up, but Jamie liked having everyone around. The room was filled with laughter and it was what some might call the perfect birthday.

Once everyone had stuffed their face, the women cleaned up the food and the guys played outside and entertained the kids who were all buzzed on a sugar high. After about fifteen minutes, the house was clean only to be dirtied up by wrapping paper.

"Present time." Peyton leaned out the back door to wrangle the kids back to the house. The boys, including Jamie and Michael trudged through the sand making their way back.

They all gathered in the den and Jamie sat down on a chair centered in front of the fireplace. The first person to hand Jamie a present was Peyton.

"This is from our family."

Jamie smiled as he took the present. "Thanks."

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Kieth asked with his hands on his hips. "Come on."

Laughing, Jamie nodded as he tore at the paper. "Wow, thanks."

"You can never go wrong with a stereo system." Peyton smirked as Jamie flipped the box. "It'll play CDs, connect to an MP3 player, and the sound..."

Sawyer grinned. "It can break glass."

Jamie's lip raised in a smirk. "This is great."

"Don't forget the card." Harper handed Jamie a blue envelope and smiled. She whispered with a sweet grin. "I signed my name by myself."

Jamie's eyes widened. He took the envelope, pulled out the card and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks guys."

"Our turn." Brooke picked up her family's gift and handed it to Jamie. It too was a card and he laughed as he broke the seal.

Once he got the card out of the envelope, Jamie opened the card and his jaw dropped.

"Brooke...Julian..." Jamie grabbed the check that was resting on the fold. "This, this is too much."

Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "No it's not."

"I can't take this." Jamie held the check out hoping one of them would take it.

"Jamie, please keep it."

Julian nodded with laugh. "I'd do what she says."

Jamie sighed and looked down to the check. Two hundred dollars was way too much, and he didn't know how he'd ever thank them enough in return. He also couldn't get over the fact that he'd gotten two really nice gifts. But then again, he didn't have just an ordinary family. Lucas and Peyton were successful and made plenty of money, enough for their grandkids to be financially secure. Brooke was the head of a multi-million dollar company and Julian was a hotshot movie producer. Jamie would have to get used to the fact that their lifestyle was a little different than he was accustomed.

"Thanks...both of you...all of you." He looked at Brooke, Julian, and the twins.

"We're happy to do it."

Haley smiled as she watched everyone. "Jamie, I've got a little something for you." She pulled the last present from the table. "Here."

Jamie took the present and smiled. He knew just by the feel of it that it was a book. "Thanks."

As he ripped the paper, Jamie could tell that it was old, a really old book. On the front was a ring of laurel circling a bust of a man with prominent features. It was embossed in gold and against the brown background, the book looked like it belonged in the Library of Congress.

Jamie ran a finger over the cover and smiled. "This is great."

Haley flashed a smile to Lucas who nodded. "You like it?"

"Julius Caesar is one of my favorite plays."

A waved of relief surged through Haley. "Really?"

Jamie cleared his throat as he tried to remember one of his favorite lines. "There is a tide in the affairs of men..."

Lucas smiled wildly and finished. "Which, taken at the floods, leads on to fortune."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

Haley watched Lucas and Jamie with her heart filling with pride. She wished Lucas could have given Jamie the book, but what was she supposed to do, not give him anything? At that thought, she looked over to Nathan. She hadn't seen him give Jamie anything.

"Is that everything?" Haley kept her eyes on Nathan. When no one answered her she sighed. "Well, Happy Birthday, Jamie."

An echo of birthday wishes followed and Jamie smiled. He was grateful, thankful, and happy. Even though their time together had been limited, he loved being around his family.

**ooo**

Everyone was down at the beach playing games and hanging out. Michael, Kieth, Davis and Lucas were playing Julian, Nathan, Charlie, and Jamie in a game of football. Running for a touchdown, Jamie sprinted through the sand and caught the ball mid flight. He fell to the ground with a thud and stayed still for a moment.

Watching from the surf, all of the girls were cheering and clapping. But when Haley saw Jamie fall, she felt a nervous anxiety fill her stomach and ran over to him.

"Jamie?" He was face down. She rolled him over and she shook her head. He was smiling.

"I caught it."

"Are you hurt?" Haley brushed some of the sand off his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm alright."

Nathan had jogged over to them. "Is he...?" When Nathan saw Jamie sit up he sighed. "That was kind of awesome, man."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah."

Haley wasn't amused. Jamie could have been seriously injured. "Why don't you wait a minute before you go back in."

Jamie shook his head. "I'm okay, really." Pushing off of the ground, Jamie stood up and tossed the ball to Nathan. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Haley studied him for bruises or blood.

Nathan smirked at the reaction Haley was having. "You know...maybe you should sit out."

Jamie started to protest but by the way Nathan was smiling he knew better. Jamie was going to stop if it made Haley happy.

"Hey Peyton?" Nathan looked over to his sister-in-law and threw her the ball. "You're in."

Peyton caught the ball and laughed. "Me?"

"Come on, this'll give you an opportunity to tackle Lucas."

A smile spread across her face and she pointed to her eyes and then to Lucas. He rolled his eyes and then everyone got into position. Jamie stood watching for a moment and then Haley grinned.

"Want to take a walk?"

Jamie turned to Haley and nodded. "Sure."

They headed down the beach, Jamie made sure they didn't go in the direction of the Bell's house, and walked slowly talking about the day. Haley made sure he was having a good time and she was curious what he might buy with the money the Bakers had given him.

"I'll probably just put it in the bank."

"Smart."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Thanks for the book. It looks really good." He shook his head. "I mean the book itself, like the outside and stuff...it's really cool. Where'd you get it?"

Haley bit her bottom lip and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't actually buy it." Jamie furrowed his brow. "That was Lucas' gift."

"Wha...it was?" Jamie grinned. He wonderd why Lucas had looked so happy when Jamie opened it.

"Yeah. I got you...well I got you a watch." Haley looked down to his wrist. "But since you got that one...I didn't think you'd want another one." Jamie's blue eyes glistened in the sun and they reminded Haley so much of Nathan.

"A guy could always use two."

"It's up at the house. We can get it later if you want."

He nodded and they turned back to walk to the house. The heat of the day was burning their skin but it was a gorgeous day. The sun was in a sky clear of any clouds and a slight breeze rolled off the waves. Haley wondered if they would have done this a lot, she wondered if she would have taken Jamie to the beach when he was younger. She thought of the birthday parties they would have thrown him, and all of the firsts she missed.

When the house was in sight Jamie stopped. He wanted to ask Haley about Nathan. "Why did you and Nathan break up?"

Haley sighed as she ran a hand over her hair. "Um, a lot of reasons I guess."

"Like what?"

Haley sighed again and shook her head. "Jamie, I don't know if I can really tell you all of the reasons. But, I think we just figured out that we weren't supposed to end up together."

Thinking about his earlier conversation with Nathan, Jamie took a chance. "What about always and forever? What happened?"

Words couldn't form so Haley stood there speechless. How could he know about that she thought. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe Jamie knew more about his past than she knew.

"How...what did you say?" Haley tried to shake his voice and those words.

Jamie smiled knowing he had stirred something inside of her. "I'm just curious why you two broke up."

Haley swallowed her nerves and sighed. "We um.. it just wasn't right. We weren't right." Jamie figured that was all he was going to get, for now at least, so he dropped that line of questioning. Haley's eyes glistened with a misty sheen and she turned towards the water. "I wish I could tell you everything. Like it was cut and dry and easy to understand. But it's not. I'm sorry."

Jamie took a few steps closer to her. "Don't be sorry."

He was being sincere. The day had been one of the best of his life and he didn't want to screw it up because he had a sparked interest in Nathan and Haley's relationship. He smiled thinking of what the day had brought him and then Haley turned to face him.

"It's okay." She smiled and wiped her eyes. Haley laughed when he watched her. "Look at me. I'm not even sure why I'm crying."

Jamie wanted to say it was because there was still some obvious connection to Nathan, that she still loved him, but he didn't. He hugged her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the best birthday, ever."

Haley looked up trying not to cry. She squeezed his sides and smiled. "You're welcome."

When they separated Haley kept an arm around his back as they made their way to the house. Jamie walked slowly and stared off over to the horizon thinking that he had never been happier in his life. He'd gotten to see pictures of himself as a baby, he learned a little about his parents relationship, they'd had really good food, the cake was delicious, but what Jamie was really happy about was seeing his family. He wanted to spend his whole vacation with them. It wasn't a possibility, especially with Jeff and Kathy in town, but Jamie wanted to spend every waking hour with his mom and dad. Looking down at his watch, Jamie knew that he and Michael would have to go soon, and he wished that time could have stood still.

Jamie Scott wasn't really ever a fan of birthdays. It was true, he thought the were just insignificant dates marking the passage of time. But now, after all of this...he couldn't stop thinking how great it had all been.

**ooo**

**So what do you think? Are you happy with Jamie's reaction? It seems that Jamie really wants to figure out what went wrong with Nathan and Haley, I bet some of you do too. He will figure it out...in time. Next chapter will have N/H talks, a Foster parent and real parent will meet (who do you think it'll be?), and we'll be a step or two closer to figuring out what happened all those years ago. **

**Shameless Plug Time- Any of you a fan of Glee? If you are I've started a Puck and Quinn story. I'm a huge shipper of that couple and couldn't help myself when the writing bug bit. Check it out...they kind of remind me of Naley in a strange show choir kind of way. Haha**

**Again, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who have alerted the story. I wouldn't do this if you weren't there to show the story support.**

**Review please.  
**


	17. I Apologize Doesn't Mean You're Sorry

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It means a lot. So, this one is kind of long, but I'm going out of town Friday and I'm not going to be able to update until the middle of next week. Sorry. But I hope this keeps you interested until the next chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- OTH does not belong to me, plain and simple.**

**Chapter 17- "I Apologize" Doesn't Mean You're Sorry**

Saturday, May 24, 2021

Nathan was leaning against the railing looking out to the familiar blue-gray haze that had settled itself atop the breaking water. A storm was brewing and he could tell it was going to be strong. Nathan had just come back from his morning jog and to say that he was tired was an understatement. The wind had made it extremely difficult and his sore muscles ached from trudging through the sand. Exhausted, he supported his limp body with his arms and sighed heavily. Even though he was beat, Nathan was still able to let a smile spread across his face; he'd had a pretty couple of amazing days. Haley was in Tree Hill, Jamie was back, and they had spent most of yesterday together. What more could he ask for?

"Nathan?"

He turned with a smirk and met Haley's eyes. "Hey."

"You're back."

He nodded, "I am."

"You want something to eat? I was going to make breakfast." Haley bit her lip when she leaned her head against the door frame.

"Uh...nah, I'm alright." As he looked to Haley he could tell she wanted some company. He knew it's no fun eating alone. "I could go for some coffee, though."

Haley's smile brightened as she turned back into the house and Nathan followed her. He got himself a cup and sat down at the bar watching Haley crack a couple eggs. He kept watching her while he sipped his coffee and when she made a plate they walked to the den. The news was on but Nathan and Haley had already started a conversation. It was silent because of the way they looked at each other, those stolen glances, they didn't need words. After a moment or two, Haley grinned at his smirk.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

Nathan set his cup down and shook his head. "Don't know. I guess Jamie will call in a little bit."

Haley smiled thinking of Jamie, her son, their son. He was amazing in every sense of the word and Haley loved that he had come over yesterday. Celebrating his birthday was something she'd only dreamed about. But her happy delirium was interrupted with an echo of Jamie's voice. _Always and forever._

"Nathan?" She looked over to him with a slight smile mixed with concern and confusion.

His brows raised in response. "Yeah."

"What did you...I never saw you give Jamie a present. I thought you had something for him?"

A sudden nervous chill ran down Nathan's arms. He didn't know how to tell her, what to tell her, or if he was even going to mention the envelope.

"I gave him..." Nathan ran possibilities through his head. "It was just..." He sat back and sighed. Nathan thought he was going to have to tell her everything. "I gave him..." Panicked, he looked around the room and then he saw a picture of himself dressed in that familiar orange, blue, and white. "A jersey. I gave him my first Bobcats's jersey. It wasn't all that great. Just something I thought he'd like to have."

Haley sighed. "Oh."

Nathan leaned forward nodding. "Yeah, I gave it to him when we were alone."

She smiled thinking that was sweet. "Did he like it?"

Swallowing his nerves and the truth, Nathan nodded. He didn't like lying to Haley, but he had to. "I think so, I mean I hope so."

"I'm sure he thought it was great."

"Yeah."

Wanting to change subjects, he rose to his feet and reached for his cup. Nathan politely took her empty plate to the kitchen and came back with a fresh cup of coffee for himself. He sat back down in the chair and looked over to Haley with a smile. She wasn't paying attention, she was watching something about the stock market, but he loved the fact that she could look so beautiful with no make up, a messy head of hair, and a blanket thrown across her legs. A low growl from outside threw both of their stares and they looked out the window to see clouds rolling in with a sheet of heavy rain at it's heel.

"That looks bad." Haley saw the flicker of white and knew another rumble of thunder would follow.

Nathan watched the sky and sighed. It did look bad, nothing too severe though, but it was coming and fast. He got up and turned all of the lights off and opened the curtains. Haley watched him bewildered and she shook her head.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"We're gonna watch."

"The storm," she asked with a raise of a brow.

He laughed as the last curtain was pulled back. Nathan strolled over to the chair where he had been sitting and sat down with a laugh.

"Haley, it's fine. We're in the house. Nothing's gonna happen."

She looked at him hesitantly and then peered over the couch. She could see the sand spin up in a furry and roll over the dunes. The light green sea grass waved in each and every direction, and then the pitter patter of rain began to tap at the windowpanes. She smiled because there was something about summer storms, or maybe it was Nathan, but whatever it was made her feel at ease, safe, and content.

A flash of lightning struck right in front of the house but Nathan didn't see. He was watching Haley. The reflection in her eyes made him smile, and for an instant he thought about the time the power went out in his house. When they sat by the fire. When they got soaking wet. He missed those days, back in high school, when he and Haley were desperately in love.

Haley looked over to her shoulder thinking about the same thing. Their past was rocky and there were stones left unturned, but she smiled at him thinking what they had...what they could still have.

"Nathan?"

He was already looking at her. "Huh?"

"Yesterday..." She grinned thinking what she was about to say was ridiculous. "Yesterday, when I was walking with Jamie...he said, he said 'always and forever.'

A smile crept across Nathan's mouth when her heard her. "Really?"

Haley laughed nervously. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? I mean, him saying that."

Nathan didn't speak for a moment or two. He kept his eyes down as he digested his thoughts. He was thinking about telling Haley why Jamie knew the significance of those three words. But he didn't. Nathan sighed heavily and shook his head. He needed to tell her something that was long over due.

"I'm sorry Haley."

Her smile faded and she furrowed her brow. "Sorry for what?"

"Taking it all away. We could have been a family, we should have been a family." Nathan looked up to her with regret in his eyes. "I guess somewhere along the road, I lost my way. I lost you. We lost Jamie. And I'm...I just..." Nathan swallowed the pain he was feeling in his chest. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry, for all of it."

"Nathan, it was my choice too."

He shook his head trying to fight tears. "But I never chased after you. I didn't try and fix it."

Haley sniffed her nose and sighed. "Neither did I."

He got up from the chair and put his hands behind his head. "Why'd we give up?"

Haley could hear the distress in his voice and it broke her heart. "We were kids, Nathan." She got up and walked to his side. "We were young, and stupid, and...scared. You were going to Duke and I...I started to..."

Nathan cut her off. "I should have never gone to Duke."

Haley exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. "You think it's because you went to Duke? Nathan, that's when it started, not the reason we split up." She walked to the window and stared out to the wall of rain. "We stopped talking, and on the rare occasions we did, your words...my words, they were hate-filled and cruel. We fought all the time and it was horrible."

Nathan looked down remembering one of their fights. He was ashamed of how he reacted and tried to shake the memory, but he couldn't.

_Wednesday, February 2, 2005_

_Haley walked into the apartment and dropped her backpack by the door. She was tired, her back hurt, and her mind was stuck converting fractions. She had just come back from a tutoring session, it hadn't gone well, and she was just happy to lay on the couch for a while._

"_Where have you been?" Nathan sauntered over to the couch with a jealous tone and plopped himself down. _

"_I was tutoring."_

"_Until Seven?"_

_Haley looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah. I worked at the Tutor Center this afternoon and then went to the library for the private session with Jason."_

_Nathan sat up and deepened his voice. "Who's Jason?"_

"_Nathan," Haley sighed as she sat up. "He's the boy I tutor every Monday and Wednesday. I've done it for the past two weeks. I get paid twelve dollars an hour."_

_He laughed thinking she was working with someone slow. "Is he some kind of moron? Need special attention and crap?"_

"_Nathan!" Haley shook her head in disgust. "He is thirteen years old and needs help with algebraic fractions. That's it." She walked over to the fridge and opened it grabbing a bottle of water. "I wouldn't have to do it if someone would man up and get a job to help pay bills and buy groceries."_

_He jumped to his feet and shook his head. "Man up? Are you kidding? I've got basketball and then I hit the gym everyday. What am I supposed to do? I can't lose my scholarship." Nathan shook his head as if he was saying Haley was a complete imbecile. "I can't just go out and get a job. I have other priorities."_

"_So I don't count? This baby doesn't count?" Haley rolled her eyes as she pushed past him._

"_Jesus, that's not what I meant."_

_Haley turned on her toes. "Of course it's not. You only remind me on a constant basis that this..." Haley pointed to her small belly. "This was a huge mistake. Something that can ruin people's lives."_

"_I never said LIVES, I said DREAMS."_

_She shook her head and scowled. "They're one in the same, Nathan."_

"_What do you want from me? Am I supposed to give up basketball? Am I supposed to drop everything?_

"_What about ME?" Her eyes grew heavy with tears but she never let one hit her cheeks. "What am I supposed to do? I have dreams too, but guess what...things change. You don't think it would be easier if I wasn't pregnant? You don't think I've wanted to just be a normal teenager sometimes?"  
_

_Her words bounced off his thick skin and he shook his head. "What is wrong with you? Why are you complaining?" _

"_Complaining? Let me give you a little rundown, how bout?" Haley shifted her weight and began counting. "I'm living, eating, and breathing for two. I work hard in school, tutor, and on the weekends I work at the cafe. I'm always stressed about money and how we're going to make ends meet. Then I come home to you." She pointed at Nathan and his eyes widened. "And YOU don't do ANYTHING."_

"_Not now maybe, but I'm gonna be famous. I'm going to be one of the best players the NBA has seen in decades."_

"_Ugh. Enough about you and the NBA. It's not going to happen."_

_Nathan cut his eyes and clinched his jaw. "You'll see. One day. I'm going to have it all."_

_Haley shook her head and smirked with laughter. "Nathan, maybe you will get it all. But you know what? You're going to be all alone in a big house, with fancy cars, and things that don't matter. Have fun when it's just you and your expensive toys."_

"_And where will you be?" He folded his arms and smirked. _

"_Not with you." Haley turned and slammed their bedroom door shut. She flipped the lock and he banged on the door but she didn't respond._

"_Damn it, Haley. Open the door."_

"_I'm going to bed," she yelled through the thin walls._

"_What about dinner, I need food."_

_Haley rolled off the bed and cracked the door to stare into his eyes. "I am not your maid or your mother. Get it yourself." She slammed the door shut again and he stood there unsure what to do._

_As he spun towards the kitchen he was sure she was acing erratic because of the hormones. But then again, Nathan had noticed their fighting was increasing and they hardly did anything fun together. She was always working or out of the apartment, and Nathan was usually working on his game. Maybe they were both unaware of how bad it had gotten, or maybe there was no going back, but it was obvious to the both of them; Nathan and Haley weren't working together and probably never would again. _

"Nathan, I think we were both so caught up it in all. You with basketball. Me worrying about graduating, taking care of a baby. We were overwhelmed."

Nathan leaded against the door and sighed. "I just...I wish I could take it all back. Have it to do over."

Haley smiled and nodded. "But Nathan, we wouldn't be where we are today if everything changed."

"I know." He looked over to her and his eyes got lost in hers. "Haley, I'd give it all up to be with you. For Jamie to be in our life."

She put her hand on his chest. "I'm here now, and Jamie's just down the road. We are together."

He shook his head. "You know what I mean."

Her chin quivered and she tried to stop it with her hand. "Nathan..." The way he was looking at her, the beating in her chest, and the fiery sensation traveling to her heart, Haley smiled but shook her head. "That was a long time ago."

He immediately knew what she was saying. Haley had a life that she was happy with, and she didn't need Nathan. She didn't need Nathan like he needed her. Nathan took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. Just know that I've always been sorry."

Haley wrapped her arms around his back. She didn't blame him, how can you blame someone for a mutual unraveling of a relationship? Maybe he had been selfish and a giant horse's ass, but she wasn't perfect either. Haley leaned up to his ear and whispered what she knew he needed to hear.

"I forgive you, Nathan. It's okay."

He sighed in relief. Nathan wanted to know that she didn't hate him, didn't blame him, and didn't resent what he had done. Because in his eyes, Nathan was the reason they had broken up all of those years ago.

Haley put her hand on his jaw and smiled reassuringly. "Everything's okay."

Nathan exhaled deeply and nodded. He needed to hear her say that.

"Thanks," he said weakly as he looked up from the floor.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a little bit. Maybe I'll read." Haley broke away from his body but kept her eyes on him.

"Okay. I'm uh...I'm going to get in the shower."

She watched him walk towards his bedroom and then she headed for the stairs. When his door shut she let the tears she had been holding back roll gently down her cheeks. She was crying because of their past. She cried because part of her still loved Nathan, but she didn't want to get hurt again. She also cried because she knew that he was different, that he had changed, but she needed to see it, really see it. Haley needed Nathan to prove to her that they could work. Climbing the stairs to the top floor, Haley secretly wished that they could have it to do all over again, and this time she'd fight for Nathan...and for Jamie. Haley wanted a family, especially with them.

**ooo**

Completely unaware of the progress or groundwork his parents were making on their own, Jamie stood on the beach a mile away having the time of his life. When the storm passed, Billy had gotten all the guys together and gave them each a fishing pole. The monstrous waves must have pushed the fish closer to shore because after a couple minutes everyone's line was hooked. Michael and Jeff reeled in two small Blue Fish and Billy wrestled with a Spotted Seatrout. But Jamie, he had the big one and was caught off guard by the fish's strength.

"Good grief." Jamie laughed has he reeled it in slowly. His eyes bulged when he saw the silvery shadow jet in between the waves. "Look at this thing."

Jeff was laughing and put a firm hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Come on Jamie, bring 'em in nice and slow."

"Let me get the net." Billy dropped his fish in a small hole he dug with his foot and sprinted to the supplies.

"Shit." Michael dropped his jaw when he saw how big the fish was.

"Here, let me get down there." Mr. Bell walked to the water with the casting net in his arms. "The son of a bitch won't get away with this over his back."

Jamie looked to his side and smiled when he saw Michael and his dad take a couple practice swings.

"A couple more feet and we've got dinner." Jeff was beyond ecstatic.

"On three Jamie." Mr. Bell nodded and then the countdown began.

Jamie held the rod down by his hip and gripped it tighter when he saw the net fly into the air. It was all really fast. The two Bells were knee deep in the water pulling the fish to shore, and Jeff was practically jumping up and down. In about ten seconds the fish was on the firm sand and all of the guys were hollering towards the house.

"What do you think, Billy?" Jeff looked to Mr. Bell with a wide smile. "It's got to be close to fourteen or fifteen pounds."

Jamie sighed because he was tired but full of excitement at the same time. "I can't believe I caught that."

Michael smirked, "Me either."

All of the guys looked up to the board walk when they heard Patricia and Kathy make their way to the end. Mrs. Bell had her hand perched above her eyes and she squinted down to the men.

"Who or what died?"

Apparently the screaming had caught the women's attention and they hurried to see what all the fuss was about. Kathy stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"What is the matter with y'all?"

Jeff leaned down and lifted the fish into the air. "Look. Jamie caught dinner."

"OH MY GOD!" Patricia covered her mouth and gasped. "Is that a shark?"

Michael rolled his eyes and laughed. "No Mom, it's not a shark."

"What is it?" Kathy asked as she made her way down the steps. "Wait." She stopped and looked at the fish with curious eyes. "Is it dead?"

Billy touched the slippery scales and grinned. "It's a King Mackerel, and no...it's not dead...yet." Both of the women looked with a hint of disgust in their eyes. They weren't too keen on the fishy smell. "You ladies think we can cook it up for dinner tonight?"

Patricia grimaced and shrugged her shoulders. "We might have a recipe in one of those books up there."

"Great." Billy smiled and pointed to the boys. "You two bring it up to the deck and I'll show you how to clean in. Jeff, help me bring up the gear. Would you?"

The women walked back up to the house talking amongst themselves, and the boys followed right behind with the fish in tow. As Jamie and Michael waited for their dads, Jamie looked over to the wall at the clock.

He raised his eyebrows. "It's already eleven?"

Michael looked to the clock and smirked. "That's what it says."

"I need, I need to call..." Without saying their names, Michael knew he was talking about Nathan and Haley.

"Call them when we're done with this."

"I hope they don't think I'm flaking out or anything."

Michael laughed. "Dude, I'm sure they know that you have things you have to do over here. They can't just have you the whole time." He leaned against the table where the fish was. "Besides, what if you see them too much and them you get sick of them?"

Jamie smirked. That wasn't going to happen. "I'm going to call."

"Okay." Michael nodded. "But after we clean the fish."

**ooo**

Haley was up in her room staring blankly at her book. She was in no mood to read. Leaning back into her pillows, Haley sighed because she wanted to talk to Nathan again, but she wasn't really up for it. So, she reached for her cell phone and called the one person she knew she could talk to. When she didn't answer her cell phone, she tried the house.

"Luke?"

"Haley, hey. What's up?"

"Is Peyton there?"

"Peyton? No. She and the girls are at Tric." He chewed something in his mouth and Haley could tell he was smiling. "You need something?"

"Uh...no, I mean yes."

"You mean yes?" Lucas asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I need someone to talk to."

"Isn't that what I'm for?"

Haley sighed, "Yeah, but this is..."

"Girl stuff?"

She laughed under her breath. A long tome ago she used to tell Lucas everything, even girl stuff. "I just need to talk to her."

"Well, she'll be at Tric for another hour or so if you can't get her on the phone."

"Thanks, Luke."

Knowing he wasn't needed any longer Lucas sighed, "Bye Hales."

She smiled and said her goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Haley went into the bathroom, put some blush on her cheeks and mascara on her lashes, and then she ran a brush through her hair. Getting her purse, Haley walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She got down to the main level and walked to Nathan's door.

"Nathan?" She could hear the pipes and figured he must still be in the shower.

Haley went into the kitchen and scribbled and note for him. She left it on the counter and with a quick glance around the room, Haley walked to the door. She shut it with a small thud and then made her way to her car. She was going to Tric because Peyton was there. And Peyton, she was a straight forward no nonsense king of girl, and with all of the crazy stuff that she had been through, she ended up with one guy, Lucas. Haley wanted some reassurance, a different perspective on her own relationship with Nathan, and she knew Peyton would be honest with her. She just didn't expect how honest.

**ooo**

Kathy and Patricia were scanning some cookbooks when the guys walked in. Kathy smiled at Jeff and the she looked to Jamie.

"Is it all clean?"

Mr. Bell held a glass dish out with all the the tender fillets. "Jamie did a good job."

"We've only found two recipes, but one looks really good." Patricia said as she flipped to the page she had marked. "It's grilled with some sort of citrus dressing."

"Sounds good." Jeff nodded when he reached the counter.

The boys sat on the stools next to Kathy and Mr. Bell put the fish into the refrigerator. He shut the door and smiled.

"We can do that, maybe get some shrimp, and a couple vegetables for the sides. I think that would be really good."

Patricia nodded. "I'm going to have to go get some grapefruit juice and shrimp at the store."

"Why don't I go?" Jeff took his keys from the counter and smiled. "I haven't contributed much, let me get it."

"Oh no." Patricia waved her hands with a smile. "I'll make Billy go."

Billy laughed. "Hey, if he's offering, let him go."

Patricia shot her husband a look and rolled her eyes. "Let me get you directions to the seafood market."

She was about to write them down when Jeff stopped her. "Don't worry with that. I've got a GPS." He smiled with a raised eyebrow. "What's it called, the seafood market?"

"Sebastian's." Patricia looked over to Billy who nodded. "It's a great little place. Right on the river."

"The river?" Jeff smirked thinking she meant bay or sound.

"Uh-huh. It's in Tree Hill, fifteen or twenty minutes down the road."

Both Michael and Jamie's eyes darted to Jeff. Jamie all of the sudden wished Jeff hadn't been so polite and insisted that he go to the store. He sat there in an uncomfortable silence trying to stop him. He didn't want Jeff to go to Tree Hill, what if he saw Nathan or Haley? Then again, Tree Hill had about 20,000 residents, what were the odds?

"Want to come with me, Jamie?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, give an old man a little company?"

Everyone looked to Jamie waiting for him to respond. He couldn't say no, so he nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Jeff tossed his keys into the air and laughed. "Let's get a move on then."

Jamie slipped off his stool and looked at Michael with wide eyes. He was sorry he was leaving him alone, but there were bigger things happening than Michael right now. Jamie was going to Tree Hill, with Jeff. As his nerves built he suddenly remembered that Nathan and Haley weren't in Tree Hill, they were at the beach, so maybe they wouldn't run into them after all. When they got to the car, even with his nerves settling, Jamie couldn't shake the funny feeling he had.

**ooo**

Haley walked into Tric and smiled. She hadn't been in there in a long time and there was something about the old warehouse that she loved. She went strait to the back and opened the door to Peyton's office with a smile. A low murmur of music echoed off of the brick and she could see Harper color coordinating album covers on the floor. Sawyer was at her mom's desk and smiled wildly when she saw Haley.

"Aunt Haley!"

Harper looked up from the floor with a smile matching her sister's. "Haley!"

"Hey kiddos." Haley put her purse on the pool table and laughed. "Where's your mom?"

Sawyer spun in the chair. "She's helping Max."

"Who's Max?"

"The bartender." Sawyer said matter-of-factly. "She's in the storage room."

"Oh." There was something about Sawyer and the way she spoke that made Haley smile. Her voice was one in the same with her mother. "You think she'll be back..."

"Haley?" Peyton walked into her office and grinned. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I just needed to get out of the house." She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. "Can I...can we talk?"

"Hey girls, go see if Max will teach you how to make a Shirley Temple."

"Cool!" Harper sprung to her feet and smiled. "Come on Sawyer."

The older of the two looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. She knew what was happening, her mom wanted 'adult time' with Haley. She didn't mind though, it was probably going to be boring anyway.

Peyton watched her daughters leave the room and smiled at Haley. She walked over to her friend's side and climbed up on the pool table.

"Wha...what are you doing."

Peyton smirked. "It's where I do my best thinking."

Haley didn't know if she was joking or being serious. But when she saw Peyton throw her shoes to the floor and sit Indian style, Haley figured she should get up there too. So, Haley kicked off her heals and climbed up to the hard green surface.

Peyton put her hands in her lap and smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Haley looked down and sighed heavily. "It's Nathan."

A spark of curiosity burned behind Peyton's eyes. "And?"

"Ugh...I don't know." She ran her hands over her head. "Today...he apologized."

"For?"

"All of it I guess. I think he blames himself for our break up, for letting Jamie go, I don't know." Haley made figure eights on the soft felt. "But, I don't know if it's because Jamie's in town, and he just now regrets it, or if he's thought about it for a long time? Like he's really sorry." Haley looked up to Peyton and smiled. "I've thought about it for the last seventeen years. I just want to know he has too."

Peyton saw flashes of the envelope in her mind as she looked at Haley. If she had any idea that Nathan kept all of that stuff, Haley would know that he was sorry and has been sorry almost since the day she left.

"I think he's been dealing with it for a while."

The brunette crossed her arms and shook her head. "I just want to know that what...I'm feeling..." Haley bit her bottom lip. "I want it to be real."

"Haley, it is real." Peyton laughed and grabbed her friends wrist. "Nathan, I know he'll kill me for saying this...but he still loves you. And as much as you want to fight it, deny it, bury it, whatever...Haley, you still love him too. And maybe it scares you to death, but why?"

Haley felt the welling in her eyes. "I can't just let him back into my life Peyton. We can't just say we still love each other and start a life together, fresh and clean."

"I know, that's not what I'm saying." Peyton shook her head with a hint of a smile. "You need to work through all of the details. Hell, go out on a date. Tell him how you feel."

"That's the thing." Haley looked up to the red beams and sighed. "I don't know if I want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again."

Peyton furrowed her brow. "Listen. I'm not on sides or anything, but what about him? He was torn up too? It's not just your heart that was broken."

"But he never..."

"Told you? Of course he didn't. You two didn't talk for how ever many years, but he tried. He even tried when you were at Stanford."

"What?"

Peyton didn't mean to say that much. So she back tracked. "You know how sometimes you don' know how much you love things until you've lost them?" Haley nodded. "That's how Nathan is with you." Peyton smiled and squeezed Haley's hand. "He hated himself for a while. You went away to California but Lucas and Brooke, and I...we were all here. He'd always ask about you. Make sure you were okay."

Two tears rolled off of the tip of Haley's nose. "Why didn't he ever..."

Peyton shook her head. "You'll have to ask him."

Haley groaned and wiped her tears away. "Why does this have to be so difficult."

Peyton smirked. "Cause life's difficult. It' not supposed to be easy."

"Mommy!" Harper ran through the door holding a white cup. "Look, I made one."

In a hushed whisper, Peyton leaned over to Haley with a smile watching her daughter run to their sides. "You're gonna be fine, Haley. You and Nathan."

**ooo**

Jeff looked at the GPS and then out the window. He didn't understand how you could get lost with one of those things, but it happened. The little screen that illuminated his path was telling him to go strait, but the road was a dead end.

"Damn." Jeff put the car in reverse and did a quick three point turn. "Where is this place?"

Jamie looked at the GPS screen and pushed the minimize button so they could see the destination flag. "Look, we can just turn this way and then take a right there, another right and a left..."

Jeff shook his head. He was fed up with his little map monster and shrugged. "We'll just ask for directions."

"From who?" Jamie looked around. On the right side of the car was the river and the left had an array of old shipyards and run down warehouses. "Nobody is around."

"Well..."Jeff slowly drove the car down the street and pointed to a gravel parking lot with a few cars. "Maybe someone here know where it is?"

Not looking up from his lap, Jamie tried to pull up Google maps on his cell phone. He didn't notice the big black convertible parked a few spaces away and he certainly didn't see Jeff talking to a woman with the exact same features and Haley James.

**ooo**

Haley stayed in Peyton's office a while before she decided to go back to the beach house. After hugging the girls and getting a nice little pep talk from Peyton, Haley was ready to talk to Nathan, about everything. She needed to get it all off her chest and once she had told him, she'd just have to wait and see what they would do next. As she walked out of the bar and down the old metal stairs, a SUV pulled into the lot and an older man got out. She assumed he was there for business maybe, but that was until he made eye contact.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The man with graying hair smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

Haley looked over her shoulder making sure he was talking to her. "Sure."

"See, my son and I are looking for Sebastian's, it a seafood market."

"I know it." Haley grinned.

"Great. Could you tell me how to get there? My GPS is acting all crazy and I know it's right around here somewhere."

Haley nodded and pointed. "It's about..."

The older man interrupted her. "Would you mind writing it down? I'm awful with remembering things."

Haley laughed as she followed the man to his car. They got to the driver's side and he pulled open the door.

"Jamie, could you throw me a pen from the glove box?"

A lump the size of North Carolina formed in Haley's throat. He didn't just say Jamie, did he? Taking a step closer, Haley peered into the window and a rush of heat and ice ran through her veins.

"Jamie?" She questioned and he turned.

The boy turned out of habit but his jaw dropped. "Haley?"

Jeff looked from Haley to Jamie and then back to Haley. He was confused at how they could possibly know one another. "Do you...have you two met before?"

**ooo**

**Ok guys. We got a little glimpse into Naley's past. What did you think? Nathan was such an ass :( But, he really feels bad about everything and wants to right all of his wrongs, starting with Haley and Jamie.  
**

**We now know Haley has been struggling with her feelings for Nathan, but do you think she's actually going to tell him? Don't forget about Peter, he'll be coming to Tree Hill soon. Wonder what that means for the Naley relationship?**

**And HOLY LORD, what's going to happen with the whole Jeff/Jamie/Haley situation? Do you think they'll tell Jeff the truth?**

**I know there wasn't much Naley/Jamie in this chapter. Sorry. But there will be next chapter :) YAY!**

**To my American friends, Happy Fourth of July! Hope you all have a safe weekend and enjoy the fireworks!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	18. Truth of the Matter

**Hello readers. I am so incredibly sorry for not updating this story. My life got insanely busy from July until now and I think I'm finally getting back on track. College has been ridiculously demanding this semester (we're just a month in) and I think my professors are trying to kill me with a massive workload. But with that aside, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. If you read chapter 17 you know I left with a ridiculous cliffhanger, but don't worry it will be addressed. To all my loyal reviewers and newbies, THANK YOU so much for sharing your thoughts. Some of your words really gave me inspiration to get this chapter done! I hope you enjoy it! **

***** By the way I've been putting updates on my profile. So, if you ever want to know what my writing status is, just go to my profile and I'll have expected update dates, chapter info, and other stuff like that.  
**

**Chapter 18- Truth of the Matter**

**Disclaimer- OTH belongs to its rightful owners. I just throw in some of my original characters here and there. :)**

Saturday, May 24, 2021

"_Jamie?" She questioned and he turned._

_The boy turned out of habit but his jaw dropped. "Haley?"_

_Jeff looked from Haley to Jamie and then back to Haley. He was confused at how they would know the other's name. "Do you...do you two know each other?"_

Jamie sat silently in the passenger seat unsure of what to say. He didn't know what to do either. With his eyes glued to Haley, Jamie did know that she was at the same kind of loss. What was he supposed to do? Tell Jeff outright? No. Make up some bogus explanation and hope he buys it? Better. Or maybe they should just ignore the question all together? Yeah, that might work.

Haley felt as if all of her blood vessels had constricted, she couldn't breathe. The fear in Jamie's eyes made an unwanted weight fill her chest, and she looked from Jamie to the man and smiled awkwardly. The confusion wrinkled across Jeff's face made her want to tell him the truth. She'd feel better if she told him, but was it her place?

Jeff ran a hand down his cheek studying the woman. She wasn't saying anything and Jamie didn't even look at him. It was obvious that they knew each other, he just didn't know how.

"Would one of you please tell me..."

Jamie mumbled with a shake of his head. "Uh...I...she's..."

"I'm his mother." The whites of Haley's eyes widened at her own surprise. She didn't mean for the answer to come so quickly, but that was just her nature. Haley was an honest, clean conscious kind of girl.

Jamie shook his head in disbelief.

Jeff was just as shocked as the other two. "You're...you're his mother?" Questions and concerns flooded his thoughts, but only one thing sprang from his mouth, one statement that caught both Jamie and Haley off guard. "So..." Jeff hesitantly smiled. "You're Haley James?"

She nodded with a trembling chin. "Yes." Haley didn't know if he would be mad, upset, or angry with her.

Jamie furrowed his brow. "Wait, you know who she is?"

Jeff looked at Jamie and sighed. Of course he knew who Jamie's mother was. He even knew who his father was too. "It's on your birth certificate."

Jamie shook his head. Why had he never thought about that? Why hadn't he just asked Jeff or Kathy who is parents were? That little short cut would have sliced his journey of the unknown in half. "My birth certificate?" His question was intended to be silent but the words slipped from his mouth.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." His attention turned from Jamie to Haley. "I never thought I'd meet you." A nervous sigh of relief passed through Haley's lips. Jeff smiled still trying to get a grip at the reality of the situation. "What a hell of an introduction," he laughed. Jeff exhaled deeply and shook his head. "How do you...when did you two meet?"

Haley looked at Jamie and smiled. "Um, about a week ago."

Jeff smiled and looked over to Jamie. "When you came to the beach with Michael, before your exams?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded.

Jeff counldn't wrap his head around it. "Did you plan it? How'd it happen?"

"I read Lucas' book." Jamie started to explain but Jeff wasn't following.

The older man shook his head. "Who's Lucas?"

Jamie began to explain. "Nathan's brother and one of Haley's best friends." Haley smiled to let Jeff know Jamie was speaking the truth. "He wrote a book while he was in high school and it talks about Nathan and Haley. I put two and two together and I just knew."

"But how did you meet?" Jeff shook his head at the oddity of it all. "Do you live still live here?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I live in Davidson."

"So..." Jeff ran a hand down his jaw line.

Jamie looked to his foster dad with a heavy breath, "Michael and I tracked Lucas down when we were here last week. And I guess he got them to come down so we could meet."

"I'll be damned," Jeff laughed. "Sure is a small world we live in."

Jamie smiled, "You have no idea."

For almost fifteen minutes the threesome stood in the parking lot talking. Jeff inquired about Haley's life and what she thought of Jamie, and Haley had the same questions for Jeff. With tears of pride and thanks, Haley gushed about how amazing Jamie was and she thanked Jeff for taking such good care of her son for the past few years. Jamie then explained that he had been trying to keep his news from Jeff and Kathy because he was unsure how they would react.

Jeff stopped Jamie with a shake of his head. "Jamie, are you happy?"

Looking from Jeff to Haley and then back to Jeff, Jamie nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Then I'm happy for you."

It was true, Jeff was really happy for him. Even though Jamie had never asked about it, Jeff knew one day Jamie would want to know who his real parents were. Sure, he hadn't expected it to be so soon, but Jeff was glad that Jamie had found them regardless.

"So you're not mad I didn't tell you?" Jamie looked worried. If he had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs.

"Mad?" Jeff shook his head. "Disappointed maybe, but not mad. I just wish you would have felt like you could have told us."

Jamie leaned back in his chair and sighed. This had gone so much better than he thought. For some reason he thought Jeff would be upset, angry that he had gone behind his Foster parent's backs. But, Jeff was a reasonable man and he was genuinely happy for Jamie.

"I should let you two go." Haley knew they couldn't talk in the parking lot forever.

Jeff looked at his watch and nodded. "They're gonna think something happened to us."

Haley smiled and put her hands on her hips. "So, do you still need directions to Sebastian's?"

"That would be great."

Haley watched Jamie reach for a piece of paper and a pen and then she jotted down the directions. "It's not far, just a block or two away."

"Thank you so much." Jeff sat behind the wheel and extended his hand through the window. "It was really nice to meet you."

Haley shook the man's hand with a smile. "Yes, likewise."

Jeff gave Jamie the directions and started the car. "I guess we'll see each other again?"

"That would be wonderful. I'm sure Nathan would like to meet you as well." Haley looked from Jeff to Jamie and raised her eyebrows. "Will I see you tonight?"

Jeff butted in before Jamie could respond. "We've got dinner plans, but maybe he could stop by for dessert?"

"Sure." Haley nodded. "That sounds good."

Jamie took a deep breath and paused. Everything was happening at a rapid pace and he was trying to catch up. "Yeah, alright. I'll see you later."

Jeff slowly backed his SUV out of the parking space and waved as the car pulled out of the lot. Haley watched as the car disappeared out of view. She contemplated on going inside and telling Peyton everything that had just happened, but she would rather talk to him. Him being the only person who could really understand what she was feeling. Even though their morning had started off a little rocky, Haley knew that Nathan would want to know what the man who has been playing the role of father to his son was like.

**ooo**

"No, I probably won't be there on Monday." Nathan sighed into his cellphone. "Does it matter why?" A woman's voice echoed through the line and Nathan shook his head. "Listen, I'm not coming back to work for a while. What? No. It's personal. If that's a problem then fire me." Frustration was overcoming his cool demeanor so Nathan started to pace back and forth through the living room. He sat on the couch to relax but it wasn't helping."Yes, I like my job." The woman went through a litany of reasons he should return to New York, but Nathan wasn't having any of it. "Holly, I can't talk about this right now. Sorry. Goodbye."

Nathan leaned back into the soft pillows and shook his head. He'd had a rough morning to say the least. His weak attempt at an apology to Haley was something he wished he could take back, or better yet, redo. And now, now Sports Center had its HR people calling to see where he was. What did it matter? Basketball wasn't even in season.

Setting his phone on the coffee table, Nathan was unhappy with himself. He flipped the television on and stared blankly at the screen. If he could only escape his reality and jump into the land of make-believe. The front door creaked open and he heard the click of heals on the tile floor. At least she was back.

"Nathan?" Haley called out but saw him before she tried again.

He was slumped on the couch. His hair was damp from his shower and she could tell by his body language that he was upset. Arms crossed, stiff neck, and an agitated knee bounced with annoyance were the clues that gave it away.

"You'll never guess what happened to me."

Nathan immediately felt a small sense of relief because they weren't going to discuss their talk from earlier. He turned to face her and a small smile spread across his face.

"Yeah? What was it?"

Haley walked around the couch and looked down to him. She left out the part about going to Tric to talk to Peyton about him, but she said that she was there when she met someone, someone pretty significant.

"Well, who was it?"

Haley swallowed her nerves and spit it out. "Jeff."

"Jeff?" The name didn't immediately register with Nathan. "Jeff who?"

"Jamie's Foster dad, or parent, or whatever you call him."

Nathan's shock was reflected in the whites of his eyes and the arch of his eyebrows. "How...how did that happen?"

"Long story short," Haley sighed and shifted her weight while she shook her head, "He asked for directions and I happened to be there."

"Did you...did he know who you were?"

"That part I kind of blurted out." Haley shook her head a little embarrassed. "But he looked so...I don't know, I couldn't just lie to the man."

"Was Jamie there?"

Haley nodded. "It was bizarre. The whole thing really." She smiled with a shake of her head. "But he's a really nice man. He cares about Jamie a lot."

Nathan tried to swallow the sudden jealousness he felt looming in the back of his throat. "So...what did you talk about?"

Haley set her purse down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Nathan. "Uh...just some little things. I found out that he works at a insurance company. He and his wife, Kathy, have been married for thirty years. They've had Jamie for three or four years..."

Nathan nodded. "They're good people?"

Haley smiled. "I think they're great people." A glossy sheen coated her eyes and she had to look away from him. "Jeff just wants Jamie to be happy." Her jaw felt heavy and a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Nathan could feel her emotion, because honestly, he was feeling it too. It was a whirlwind of happy and sad. He was happy Jamie was with parents, or people who cared about him. Jamie was with two people who loved him.

On the other hand, both Haley and Nathan knew that it could have been them, it should have been them. Haley knew she was his mother, but she wasn't his mom. She had missed every milestone, countless birthdays and holidays, and those were things she was never going to get back. Nathan thought of the times he and Jamie would have spent together. He wanted to be the guy to teach Jamie about sports, perfect his son's shot, encourage him after games, but he wasn't there.

Haley brushed her tear away and smiled at Nathan. "Jamie's really lucky to have them in his life."

It was a knife, a piercing stab right through Nathan's heart, but it was the truth. If Jamie couldn't have Haley or himself, then the Joneses would be second best. "Yeah, he is."

Both of them looked at each other, vulnerable to their surroundings and for a second, the space between them could have vanished with a kiss. A kiss that represented the support they would give the other. Haley needed to lean on Nathan and Nathan needed to lean on Haley. But, they couldn't, they wouldn't stir up a whole other mess of drama they didn't need in their life in that instant. So, Haley put her hand on Nathan's knee. He felt a wave of fire, of desire rush to his chest but he knew he couldn't react the way he wanted. So, without looking at her, Nathan moved his hand over hers.

They sat like that, completely still with their eyes on the crashing waves, for what seemed like forever. No sounds, except their synchronized breathing and the muffled audio from the television filled the room. It was what they needed though. They needed to be together, alone with each other. Another stray tear dropped from Haley's eye but Nathan didn't see. He also couldn't see that Haley was starting to forgive him.

**ooo**

"Holy shit!" Michael shook his head with a laugh. "What did you do?"

Jamie smiled. "I just...I don't know." He sat on the edge of Michael's bed and locked is fingers together. "I didn't say much. I just watched them talk really."

"So..." Michael was trying to understand. "They just talked to each other? Haley and Jeff?"

Jamie nodded. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Big deal?" Michael's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? Your real mom and Jeff, they met today. That's a huge deal."

Jamie shook his head. "But it wasn't. It was...nice."

Michael sat back into his pillows and laughed. "I would have killed to be there."

"Listen." Jamie got up from the bed and turned towards his best friend. "Jeff and I don't want your parents to know."

"But they know you're adopted." Michael shook his head. He didn't understand the reason it needed to be so secretive.

"Technically, the Joneses haven't adopted me, but that's not the point." Jamie started to pace around. "If it gets out that the Nathan Scott has found his long lost son... I don't want this to turn into a media field day. So, the less people there are that know right now, the better.

Michael was going to argue, but his friend had a valid point. And besides, if anyone knew Patricia Bell, they knew she was the number one gossip guerrilla in the state of North Carolina.

"So if we could keep this tight-lipped." Jamie looked at Michael with raised brows.

Michael zipped his mouth and nodded. "Got it."

"Thanks."

Like it was perfectly planned, Michael's mom opened the door and smiled widely. If she only knew she was a couple seconds late.

"I knew you two tried to sneak away from us." Patricia laughed as she leaned on the door. "Are we old folks too boring for you?"

Michael shook his head and smiled. "You know it, Mom."

"Well, your father wants to go to Jurassic Put."

"What?" Michael didn't think she was serious.

"You know him. He's a competitive horses ass." Patricia looked to Jamie and smiled. "Jeff brought it up and Billy challenged him to a round. You two have to go, it's a team thing."

"Are you and Kathy..."

Patricia knew what Jamie was going to ask. "No. We'll be here getting dinner ready." She looked at her watch and shrugged. "You all should get going. We're planning on eating around seven."

Michael got off of his bed and smiled at his best friend. Maybe this would relieve some of Jamie's stress? Probably not, but it was going to be fun.

**ooo**

The unexpected buzz from Haley's purse broke Nathan and Haley's stare. She quickly removed her hand from Nathan's knee and reached for her purse. After fishing through it for a while Haley found her cellphone, but a welling of uncertainty formulated in her thoughts. The caller ID said it was Peter. For a brief moment she thought about ignoring it, but she was going to have to talk to him eventually.

"I've got to take this." Haley took her phone and walked outside as she answered it.

Nathan sat still watching her as she closed the door behind her. He wondered who it might be. He wondered if she left because she didn't want him to hear. A list of people formed in his brain but he wasn't going to figure it out.

"How have you been?" Peter's tone was sincere.

"Good. You?"

"The conference has been good. A little slow at times." Haley laughed. "But it's been alright." An awkward silence passed through the line until Peter asked about Jamie. "Have you seen..." Peter forgot Jamie's name for a split second. "Have you seen Jamie much?"

Haley leaned on the railing and sighed. "A couple times. His birthday party was fun."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"No, it's alright. It was fine."

"So..." Peter started to talk but Haley cut him off.

"Are you still coming on Monday?"

"That's what I was calling about. I wanted to let you know I'll be there around lunchtime."

"Great." Her faked enthusiasm sounded legitimate.

Relieved, Peter sighed. "I can't wait to see you. Jamie too."

Haley moved the phone away from her head and tried to come up with an excuse for him not to come. She wasn't ready for him to come to Tree Hill. She wasn't ready for him to meet Jamie, and she certainly wasn't ready for Peter to meet Nathan. But as time seemed to stand still while she searched for an answer, nothing came to her.

"I can't wait to see you either." She put her hand on her forehead and squeezed. That is not what she wanted to say.

"I love you, Haley."

His words were sweet but they weren't what she needed to hear. Not from him anyway. "I love you too, Peter."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

They exchanged goodbyes and Haley pushed the end call button. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Nathan sitting in the living room watching television. Haley turned away before they could make eye contact and bit her lip. Her heart was pounding, like a magnet, towards him but she had to stop. She didn't understand why she felt like that. Peter was the good guy. He was the one who had taken care of her for the last seven years. He was the one who loved her and would do anything for her. But Nathan, he was her past. He was the guy that made her rethink everything about her future. She cursed herself for complicating an already difficult situation but she was stuck with an impossible decision. Does she open up to Peter, finally settle down with him, and make a life with him that included Jamie? Or, does she choose Nathan, the man that shattered her heart but was slowly trying to put the pieces back together?

The rational decision was Peter. She loved him and their life together. But, if Jamie was going to be in her life, so was Nathan. Maybe she could have both. Maybe she could figure out a way to keep them all in her life without hurting either of them. But, the more she thought about it, it became hazier and more confusing.

She took deep breath of the salty air and shook her head. Haley had a little more time with Nathan, and she knew that she was going to have to make the decision soon. So, as she walked back into the house, Haley was going to have to get a grip on her impending reality.

**ooo**

Dinner had been wonderful. While most of the conversation was about the whipping Jamie and Jeff served to Michael and Billy at putt-putt, everyone raved over the food. The fish had been grilled perfectly and the sides were just as good. After everyone was finished, Jeff offered to do the dishes and when he was done he joined them all out on the porch. Mr. Bell was talking about the stars and Patrica laughed the whole time because she knew he was making it all up. It was entertaining nonetheless.

Jamie could tell Mr. Bell was no astronomy major but he was a great story teller. His rendition about the creation of Orion's Belt was hilarious. He kept an eye on his watch and looked over to Jeff who nodded. Jamie knew that was the green light for him to go over to Nathan and Haley's.

Michael followed his fried back into the house and begged Jamie to let him go. "Please let me go with you."

Jamie hesitate for a moment and shook his head. "I kinda want to be with them by myself."

"I won't bother you. I'll just sit an listen."

Jamie laughed. "No. I'm just going to go by myself."

Michael shrugged and dug around in his pockets. "Here, you can take it." Michael dangled his keys in front of Jamie's face. "Go on, leave me here to suffer the boring tirades my father will make up off the top of his head."

Jamie grabbed the keys and smiled. "You can come with me tomorrow."

A smiled spread across his friend's face. "Tell them I say 'hey.'"

Back outside Kathy shivered from the slight breeze, but it was a nice enough night to stay out and enjoy the evening. She thought about going inside and getting a blanket but a better idea came to her.

"Does anyone want coffee?"

"Oh, I'll go make some." Patricia started to get up but Kathy stopped her.

"No, I'll do it."

"You sure?" Mrs. Bell smiled.

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out." Kathy got up from her chair and touched Jeff on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a second."

Once Kathy was inside, Jeff got up and grinned. "You know, I'm going to make sure she does it right."

He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. Kathy looked over her shoulder and smirked. "You think I'm incompetent when it comes to these fancy coffee makers. Just because it says espresso on the side doesn't mean I can't do it."

"I know." He shook his head. "But I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" Kathy didn't seem concerned as she poured the coffee beans into the grinder.

"It's about Jamie."

Before she pushed the button, Kathy turned towards her husband with questioning eyes. "What it is?"

"You know how we were so late getting back from the seafood market?" Kathy nodded. "Well, it wasn't because of bad traffic."

Recognizing there was more to it, Kathy narrowed her eyes. "Continue."

"Well...we ran into someone. Someone Jamie knew."

Kathy relaxed. "A friend from school?"

Jeff laughed, "Not exactly." He took a step closer and shook his head. "It was Haley James." Haley James? Kathy knew that name was significant but she couldn't remember why. "She's Jamie's biological mother."

Kathy's face froze. Never in a million years would she have though that was what he was going to tell her. "How...when...did he know...?" Jeff smiled as he began to tell her the whole story. "That's why he came back, to the beach I mean." She was putting all the pieces together. Her eyes wandered from Jeff's outside but she wasn't going to find him. "Where is...?"

"He's with them."

The air in Kathy's breath dissipated. She was happy for Jamie, but the realization that Jamie was with his birth parent scared her. What if Jamie liked Haley better than her? What were they doing together? Did they intend on getting him back? The sudden image of Jamie leaving to go to live with his real parent's brought tears to her eyes.

Jeff took her hands in is and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, nothings going to change."

Kathy didn't believe him but smiled back anyway. "How can you be sure?"

In truth, Jeff wasn't sure. He did know that Jamie loved them and that he would never intentionally hurt them. After all, Jamie was a seventeen-year-old who was entitled to be curious, especially regarding his real parents.

"We don't need to worry about him." Jeff squeezed his wife's hands. "He's a good kid."

Kathy feigned a smile. Jamie was a good kid, an excellent kid, but she couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to be different. Different how, she wasn't exactly sure, but her intuitions were going to prove true. Neither of them could have anticipated the kind of change that was going to happen.

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter 18.  
How did you like it? Love it, Hate it? Are you begging for more? I would be!**

**So, we learned...  
Jeff and Haley did figure out who the other was. (I thought Haley would totally blurt it out)  
And Jeff seems pretty happy about it. Do you think he's just being naive?  
Kathy is not totally on board with the whole thing. Do you think she has valid concerns?  
Haley is having major issues. She wants to trust Nathan again, but at what price? She's going to forgive him, but she just doesn't know if that is the right thing for her.  
Oh Peter! He has all the right intentions but Haley doesn't know if he's the one for her. **

**Next chapter...  
It will pick up with Jamie at the beach house with N and H.  
There will be N and H and Jeff and Kathy interaction. Can anyone say awkward/uncomfortable?  
Nathan will contemplate showing H the envelope. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm really sorry about the space between updates. I'm going to try my hardest to get back to a normal schedule. **

**Review! You all know I thrive on those things. Seriously, they make my day when I get that little e-mail.  
**


	19. Party of Five

**Again, I'm sorry for the gap in between chapters. School has literally kidnapped my life, but I guess that was my fault for taking 18 hours this semester. For like the past two weeks I had planned on writing but something always would come up forcing me to push FanFic off the "To Do List". Now that Mid-terms are over (THANK YOU GOD) I hope I can write more often. **

***For those of you who reviewed chapter 18...I love you. I'm going to reply to them when I get a chance. **

*** Check for updates on my profile regarding any of my stories.**

**Chapter 19- Party of Five**

**Disclaimer- OTH does not belong to me.**

Sunday, May 25, 2021

Nathan slowly pulled off of the road and parked his car under the tree shielding his SUV from the rising sun. It was early on Sunday morning and he and Lucas were meeting at the River Court to get a quick work out in. Work out though was code for a friendly game of basketball.

Lucas wasn't there yet but that didn't stop Nathan from hitting the court. The thud, thud, thud, of the basketball against the pavement was nice and it echoed across the lazy river. As Nathan drained each shot he took, he kept thinking about the previous night.

Jamie had come over and they got to spend a little time with him. Nathan and Haley were the ones who talked mostly; describing their childhoods, dreams and aspirations, and it was a nice change of pace. They were the ones who opened up and talked unlike their usual conversations with Jamie.

A low muffled sound of an engine hummed down the street and Nathan waved when Lucas parked his old car. The brothers exchanged hellos and smalltalk as they warmed up. It was kind of like their days in high school when they would work together preparing for a Raven's thriller.

Lucas jogged to the court and extended his hands. "Ball."

He worked on his ball handling skills and then jumped in the air.

It was a familiar sound and Nathan couldn't help but smile. The metallic swoosh the net made when the ball passed through the rim was the echo of success.

With his follow through frozen in the air, Lucas let a wild grin spread across his face when he made the shot. "I still got it."

"What you've got is luck." Nathan bounced the ball and dribbled it through his legs. "I'm the one with skill."

Lucas laughed. "Should I remind you who hit the winning shot for the state championship?"

Nathan smirked with a shake of his head. "That was a million years ago. And besides, how many NBA championship rings do you have?"

"One."

"That doesn't count. I gave that to you as a gift." Nathan dribbled closer to his brother and stopped at the top of the key. "I have three if you've forgotten." Nathan bent his knees and shot the ball with ease.

When the ball rattled through the chain Lucas rolled his eyes. "One on one. First one to ten wins."

Competition was something Nathan Scott hardly passed up, and when he saw the spark in his brother's eye he knew he had to take the chance.

"You're on."

The brother's dueled with an aggressiveness that could have matched their younger selves. Nathan blocked shots and Lucas hit all of the open opportunities at the elbow. Nathan dunked once, and Lucas scored easily with a reverse layup. Soon enough the game was tied, 9-9.

A little out of breath, Nathan bounced the ball with a smile. "If you score, you win."

Lucas nodded and swallowed the fresh breath in his mouth. "Watch and learn."

Dribbling from hand to hand Lucas sprinted towards the low corner. Nathan had good moves, though. He was quick on his feet and closed the lane before Lucas could get off a shot. Determined to make the shot and win, Lucas bumped into Nathan's side pushing towards the post.

"Someone's getting physical." Nathan laughed as he returned the contact to his brother.

Nathan swatted at the ball and knocked it from Lucas' control. They both chased after the it but Lucas recover it with a vendetta to win. Protecting the ball with his body, Lucas dribbled back to the top of the key to reset. Nathan distanced himself from Lucas and narrowed his eyes. No way was he going to lose to his brother who wrote sappy novels for a living. He, Nathan Scott, was an All-American for God's sake.

Lucas dribble some more but he bunched his left hand into a fist and pressed on his chest. He gasped for breath and Nathan stopped not really understanding what was happening.

"Luke. Luke what's wrong?"

Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them he saw that Nathan was standing with his hands on his head shaking it in shock. Under his breath he laughed and then sprinted towards the goal and banked the ball off of the back board to score the final point.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Lucas laughed as he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. "Whew."

"Are you kidding?" It took Nathan a second for him to realize that Lucas was only joking. "I thought you were having some sort of HCM issue, or another heart attack.

"Oldest trick in the book." Well it wasn't an old trick, but he was going to have to use it more often. Lucas laughed as he walked over to the picnic table and sat down.

"You asshole." Nathan shook his head. "I can't believe you did that."

"What can I say?" Lucas leaned back and supported his weight with his arms. "I really wanted to win."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with himself for falling for it, but then again, Lucas could have really been hurt. He joined Lucas on the table and sighed.

"I swear...you do that again and I'm going make you have a heart attack."

Lucas nodded with a laugh. "I won't."

"Good." Nathan took a deep breath with a shake of his head and grinned. "You know, I was going to let you win anyway."

"Uh, yeah. Of course you were." Lucas laughed and looked to Nathan. There was no way the younger Scott was going to let his brother win. Lucas shook his head with a smile and raised his brow. "So...how is everything with Haley?

"Great," Nathan lied.

It wasn't technically a lie. Things were going well, but he was still struggling to find the best way to tell her, to show her, to explain, convince her that she was what he wanted. Last night he had almost showed Haley the envelope but just as he got up the nerve to tell her she got a call from Peter again. From that moment on Nathan had a feeling that Peter was going to be a continuous thorn in his side.

"Good, that's good" Lucas smiled. He was genuinely happy. Haley was his best friend and Nathan was his brother. He was happy they were getting along. There was no awkward tension.

"Yeah." Nathan swallowed his guilt and nodded. "It's really nice."

"And Jamie? How is he?"

"Fine, he's fine." Nathan laughed with a shake of his head and looked back to Lucas. "You wanna hear something crazy?" Lucas raised his eyebrows so Nathan continued. "Yesterday, Haley met Jeff Jones. He's Jamie's Foster dad."

"Really? Where?"

"Here, in Tree Hill."

"Wow." Lucas sat up a little straiter. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Nathan nodded. "I think we're going to have dinner with them tonight. Haley was supposed to call at..." Nathan looked at his cell phone on the table and smiled. "About ten minutes ago. I guess she made plans." He raised his shoulders and grinned. "I should probably head back soon and see what's up."

"Yeah." Lucas sighed and nodded. "Call me later. I want to hear how it goes."

"Alright."

The guys gathered their things and headed towards their cars. Lucas hopped in his old Mustang and drove off on a swirl of dust, but Nathan sat behind the wheel before heading back to the beach. As he looked out to the River Court he couldn't help but smile. He'd played in some of the nicest arenas in the country, but somehow, even with the cracked concrete and the rusted goals, the River Court was his favorite. The River Court reminded him of home, and home made him think of Haley.

**ooo**

"I think Oceanic or Twenty Two North are good." Haley pushed the phone to her ear and nodded listening to what the man on the other line had to say. "Yeah. I know Nathan will eat anything. So, whatever you want is perfectly fine..." Haley sighed. Making dinner plans was always really hard, especially if the restaurant choice was fair game. "Oh no. Please. You pick a place and that's where we'll go." Haley leaned on the counter and nodded with a smile. "Twenty Two North it is. How about seven?" Haley grinned with a nod. "Great. We'll meet you there. Alright. Bye."

Haley punched the end call button and walked over to the couch. She fell back into the pillows and sighed. She was happy that was over with but excited at the same time. Haley was afraid the call was going to be awkward but it hadn't been too bad. It didn't hurt that Jeff was an extremely nice man.

Reaching for the remote Haley flipped on the television searching for anything to watch. Nothing was on. It was 8:00am on a Sunday morning, all there were were infomercials and the local news. She stared at the screen but she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about dinner. What was she supposed to wear? Did she and Nathan go in one car? Haley wondered if he would like the restaurant she and Jeff and settled on. Before anymore worrisome thoughts filled her mind, the crack of the front door brought an faint smile to her lips.

"Haley?" Nathan called her name out as he walked through the door. "I'm back." He set his keys and bottle of Gatorade on the kitchen counter and saw her sitting in the living room. "Hey."

She turned and smiled, "Hi." Haley watched him walk closer to her. "How was your game? Did you beat Lucas?"

"Nope." Nathan pulled his shirt off and shook his head. "He beat me."

Haley bit her lip as her eyes scanned his perfectly tones body. "Really?"

"Only cause he tricked me into thinking he was dying." Nathan laughed and he used his shirt to wipe the sticky sweat from his shoulders and chest.

"What?"

"Oh yeah." Nathan smirked, "But it's alright. We had a good time."

Haley nodded with a polite smile and sighed. "So, I called Jeff a little while ago."

"Yeah?" Nathan raised a corner of his mouth interested.

"We decided on Twenty Two North at seven o'clock." Haley sat up and straitened her shoulders. "I think it's going to be nice."

"I like that place."

Haley's cheeks turned a warm pink and a rush anxiety escaped with a relieved sigh. "Really?" Nathan nodded. "So...what do you think I should wear? Is it fancy or casual?" Haley stood up and took a step closer to Nathan.

"Uh..." He tried to think about the last time he had been there. "It's a nice place, but I wouldn't get too dressed up. I'll just through on a Polo and some pants."

Haley looked to the floor wishing she had more to pick from than her tiny selection in her suitcase. "So...I'm going to wear...I think I'll wear..."

Nathan could hear the stress in her voice and he saw the concern in her eye. He reached out his hand and touched her arm. His hand ignited an army of nerves, but the good ones, so Haley looked up to him.

"Hales, you're going to look great in whatever you decide."

Caught off by his charm, Haley felt a swelling in her chest. His smile, the tender feel of his hand, and his words were more than she could have imagined. Maybe it was just situational, but Nathan's sincere looks and gestures were more than her heart could take.

"You think so?" She asked him, almost in a whisper.

Nathan smirked, it was that same smirk she had fallen in love with years ago, and he squeezed her arm. "I know so." Nathan gave her a reassuring nod and took a couple steps past her. "I'm going to go hop in the shower."

The mood had changed so quickly and Haley was still trying to adjust. "Oh, okay."

She watched him head towards the master bedroom and turned away when the door closed behind him. Spinning on her toe, Haley turned to the kitchen and reached for her cell phone. This was one of the times Haley thanked the powers at be for making one of her best friends Brook Davis-Baker.

**ooo**

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were at Clothes Over Bros huddled around the front desk. Peyton was sitting on the counter top and Brook was behind the desk searching their electronic inventory. Haley leaned on the edge of the desk and sighed as she flipped though a Clothes Over Bros summer catalog.

"So what do you two think I should wear?" Haley shrugged her shoulders as she flipped the glossy pages.

"Just wear jeans." Peyton smiled with a nod towards a stack of denim. "Fancy them up with a nice top and you're good to go."

"Peyton!" Brook put her hands on her hips insistently. "Haley can't go to dinner like that, she needs to be more presentable."

Haley arched her brow. "Presentable?"

"Look, you want to make a good impression. You want the Joneses to think you're current, stylish, sophisticated, and classy." An outfit popped into Brooke's mind so she squealed. "Oh, I know."

The sassy brunette walked from behind the counter and headed to the right side of the store. She collected a few articles of clothing and grabbed some accessories before walking back to her friends. She set a black pencil skirt on the counter and then a red blouse. Brooke then placed a pair of earrings and three bracelets on top.

"Perfect." Brooke nodded to herself. "You'll look amazing in this."

Peyton raised her brow and smirked. "You do look good in red, Haley."

Brooke looked offended. "It's not red, Peyton," Brooke scoffed. "This happens to be _Cranberry._"

"Oh." Peyton tried not to laugh. "Excuse me for not being able to tell the difference." The blond shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you like it, Haley?" Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Yeah, it's nice." Haley looked at the outfit and nodded. "I like it a lot."

"Perfect." Brooke clapped her hands together and put the clothes in a bag. "Since we got that out of the way, tell us about tonight. What do you expect?"

Haley rested her elbow on the counter and shook her head. "I'm...I'm not really sure what's going to happen."

"Well, are you nervous?" Peyton recrossed her legs and smirked. "I mean, do you want to meet them?"

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, I do. I'm just worried what they're going to think of me." Haley shook her head disappointed. "I don't want them to think I'm a horrible person for giving Jamie up."

"They won't." Brooke and Peyton said unanimously.

Haley smiled at their confidence. "I'm sure we'll all end up having a wonderful evening, but there are always those what ifs that might happen."

"Nah," Peyton put her hand on Haley's shoulder and gave it a shake. "You'll be fine. Nathan will be there, and so will Jamie. This is a good thing."

With yet another sigh, Haley nodded. "I hope so."

Brooke grabbed the bag and walked from around the counter. "How about we go grab a bite to eat at The Bagel Box?"

Haley took the clothes but furrowed her brow. "But what about the kids? Don't you both need to get back home?"

Brooke looked to Peyton and Peyton looked at Brooke. "Honey, that's what husbands are for," Peyton laughed with a hint of sarcasm trailing in her voice.

"What can we say?" Brook smiled. "We married sensitive men who like to be Mr. Mom." Brooke slipped her purse over her shoulder and widened her eyes. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

As the threesome exited the small boutique, Haley was starting to feel less nervous about dinner. She actually felt good about it. Looking at her watch, Haley shook her head and smiled. In a little more than six hours she was going to see if all of her worries or anxieties had been warranted. It probably would have helped if Haley had know she wasn't the only one stressing over the situation.

**ooo**

Across town, Kathy Jones was also feeling the nerves. She had been hesitant about the whole thing, and now she and Jeff were going to meet Jamie's biological parents, it was just a little too much. Walking through the main floor of the Bell's beach house she spotted her husband outside on the balcony and decided to talk to him. Maybe he could reverse the stress and make her feel better.

She slid the doors open and the swift breeze whipped her dark hair across her face. "Jeff?"

The older man glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "I was wondering where you've been."

Kathy sat down in the chair next to him and stretched her feet out to the railing. "Jamie said you made plans?"

He nodded. "We're going to the restaurant at seven."

She already knew that because Jamie had told her but she needed verification from Jeff. Hearing it from her husband made it seem real. Kathy's eyes wandered out across the beach to the water where she smiled at Jamie and Michael who were horsing around. The warm touch of Jeff's familiar hand caught her attention and he kindly smiled at her when she looked at him.

"Tonight's going to be fine, sweetheart." He squeezed her wrist.

It was amazing how well Jeff knew his wife. Kathy could have sworn that after being together for so long their brain waves had morphed into one. It sounded funny, but it was the truth.

"You're not worried?"

Jeff chuckled. "Haley is a really sweet girl. You two will get along just fine." Jeff swallowed and then took a deep breath. "I'm the one who might need to be worried. It's Nathan Scott who I'm up against."

"That's the thing..." Kathy turned in the chair to face Jeff more clearly. "Maybe we shouldn't measure ourselves to them. I've been doing it all day and all it's doing is giving me an ulcer."

Jeff laughed at his wife's exaggeration. "Me too."

"So...maybe if we go there without expectations or judgments it'll be alright." She smiled in an attempt to reassure herself. "And maybe they're just as nervous as we are."

Jeff looked at his wife and grinned. "Whatever happens, it's gonna be fine. You and I are fine. Jamie is fine."

With an exchange of looks, Jeff and Kathy stared silently at each other, both content with their perspective concerning dinner. They knew they needed to go open minded and optimistic. It was quite possible that Nathan Scott and Haley James would be in their life for a while, so they needed to make the best out of the situation.

**ooo**

Haley ran a brush through her hair giving it a little extra volume and then walked over to the bed. She had her outfit laid out on the comforter and as she reached for the skirt she shook her head not believing it was already 6:15pm. All afternoon she'd glance at the clock and it seemed like the hours had passed by like minutes. Time had flown by and now she was beginning to wish it would slow down a bit.

She carefully zipped up her skirt and then pulled the shirt over her shoulders. Tucking the loose fabric into the skirt, Haley sighed and she ran her hands down her stomach flattening the blouse. Instead of strapping her heals on she opted to walk down the stairs barefoot toting her purse and shoes in hand. She was still nervous, and heals and stairs were surly a disastrous combination given her present state. The last thing she needed was a stumble or fall.

When she stepped off of the last stair, Nathan walked to her with his hands in his pockets looking extremely handsome. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He had on a long sleeve button-down with the sleeves rolled just under his elbows. It was blue and white striped and Haley swore that the thin vertical lines made him look taller. That's when she remembered she was without shoes.

"You look..." Nathan smiled at her bare feet and his eyes traveled the length of her body before reaching her eyes. "Amazing."

"Thank you." Haley said bashfully. "You look nice, too."

"Yeah, well...I just threw this on."

He tried to sound confident but it had actually been tough to select what he was going to wear. He wasn't only trying to impress the Joneses, he also wanted Haley to like what he was wearing. So far, he was one for two. Just by the smile of her lips he knew that he'd succeeded.

"What time should we leave?" Haley looked at her watch and then to Nathan.

"Probably in the next ten minutes or so." Nathan said as he too looked at his watch. Haley sighed and opened her small black clutch to get her keys. Nathan saw her and awkwardly interrupted. "Why don't I drive. You know, you don't have the best driving history up here," he joked.

"I was only speeding, and for your information that was my first ticket in two years," Haley retorted with a furrowing brow.

Nathan laughed, "Still let's take my car. I've been to the restaurant before, so I know where it is."

That was a pretty good reason. Haley nodded as she slipped her keys back into her purse. They both wandered around the living room for a couple minutes trying to waist time as they anxiously waited for 6:35pm to roll around.. Nathan turned off the television and one Haley strapped up her heals, she hit all of the lights. The room as silent as a desolate wilderness and they both looked at each other knowing they were ready.

"It's about that time." Nathan said as a sigh escaped his mouth. "You ready?"

Haley closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. After a brief battle with her conflicting nerves, Haley opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

The car ride was nearly the same as the one they had taken to the Johnny Mercer Pier together when they first met Jamie. It was quiet, a comfortable stillness that each of them appreciated as it relaxed their general mood. The radio hummed through the speakers and with the crack of the windows the salty Atlantic air filled the SUV. Pulling to the parking lot, Nathan stopped the car and they both sat motionless for a moment.

"Should we...should we go in?" Nathan ran his hands down the steering wheel and leaned back in his chair.

It hadn't taken long to get to 22 North. The little restaurant wasn't but five miles from Nathan's beach house and the drive was shorter than he had remembered. It was only 6:45pm.

"We could go put our name in. That couldn't hurt," Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded and they got out of the car. They walked up to the front entrance step for step and, like a gentleman, Nathan held the door for Haley when they walked inside. The restaurant was small, but it oozed charm and the wafting scent of expertly prepared food filed the rooms. A hostess greeted them and smiled politely.

"Good evening. Is is just two tonight?" The woman began to scribble on the guest list but Nathan stopped her.

"It's five, actually. We're meeting some people."

Looking up from the table, the woman nodded. "Great."

Haley took a step closer and smiled. "They're not here yet, I don't think."

The woman understood and pointed into the adjoining room. "You can wait at the bar if you'd like."

Nathan looked over his shoulder and sighed. A cold beer sounded really good. He smiled at Haley and began to walk towards the bar. Haley started to follow him but the hostess caught her attention.

"Ma'am, may I get your name?"

"Oh, um..." Haley was going to say 'James' out of habit but she didn't. "Scott."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott." The hostess penciled in the name and then greeted a new arrival.

_Mrs. Scott_? Haley didn't take the time to correct the woman, instead she turned towards the bar with her lips spreading into a smile. As she walked into the dimly lit room Haley attributed her adoration for Nathan to the he kindness and gentle affection he had shown her earlier that day. He was the one who reassured her that the night would be fine. She also found his confidence and bravery comforting. She knew that she wasn't alone, he was there for her, they were taking this giant leap together.

Nathan took a long sip of his beer and raised his brow when Haley sat down on the stool next to him. She ordered a glass of white wine and looked up to him and he grinned. He knew that she was still a little anxious about everything. He wanted to make her feel at ease, that things would be normal.

"You know what I noticed?" He smirked with a raise of her brow.

Haley took a sip of her drink and grinned curiously. "What?"

Nathan pointed to a small chalkboard with loopy writing and laughed. "They must have known you were coming."

Haley followed his gaze and saw the menu for the evening's entrees. She read the list and the last one made her stomach churn in desire. She glanced back up to Nathan and shook her head. She wondered what other things he remembered about her. He still knew that macaroni and cheese was her favorite food.

"Lobster and Crab Macaroni and Cheese." The words even sounded tasty and Haley subtly licked her lips as she said it. "Mmmm, I bet that's delicious."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

Haley took a quick look at her watch and swallowed the small sip of wine she had just taken. 7:00pm was getting close. "I wonder when they'll get here?"

Noticing that the small hands on his own watch were nearing the top of the hour, Nathan shook his head. "I'm sure they won't be long."

Nathan was right, it wouldn't be long at all.

**ooo**

Patricia Bell looked at Kathy and smiled with enthusiasm. "What a cute dress, Kathy. You look wonderful."

Just a step behind his wife, Jeff placed his hand on Kathy's hip and agreed. "Doesn't she?"

Jamie got up from the couch and watched his Foster parents enter the room. Both Jeff and Kathy looked great.

"Where are you going again?" Patrica raised her brow.

"Twenty Two North."

"That's right." Patrica nodded.

As far as she was concerned, Mrs. Bell thought the Joneses were going to have a nice little quiet family dinner. It was Jeff and Kathy's last night in Wrightsville Beach and she thought it was sweet how they were going to spend their last evening together. She actually envied the Joneses relationship. They had a close-knit family and that was a dime a dozen. Truthfully, if Patricia had actually known the real reason for their dinner plans, she would have hit the floor.

"We should get going." Jeff looked over to Jamie and gestured with his head.

"Yeah." The boy walked past his friend and Michael slapped him on the back.

"Details." Michael's lip rose in a smirk. "I want details when you get back."

Jamie laughed with a shake of his head. "Alright. See you later."

"Well, we'll see you when we get back," Kathy said politely.

Jeff, Jamie, and Kathy started to head towards the door when Patrica bid her farewell.

"Have a good time, you three."

Jeff was the last one out and gave a quick wave as he exited the house. The threesome piled into Jeff's SUV and they quickly drove off towards the setting sun. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the restaurant and parked.

Kathy surveyed the cars and sighed nervously. "You think they're here yet?"

Jamie knew they were. Nathan's black Suburban was parked a few cars away. "I think so."

A tiny gasp slipped from between Kathy's lips and she looked over to Jeff. "Are you ready for this?"

He took his hand from the wheel and set it on hers. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Let's go."

All three of them got out of the car and made their way to the front door. As they entered, the hostess smiled and glanced down at the list of tables on the chart. Before she could ask them any questions Jeff informed her that they were meeting a twosome.

"What's the name, sir?" She began to scan the list of diners. "Of the people you'll be joining tonight?"

Jeff's mind blanked for a second, but Jamie answered. "It's Scott."

"Yes." The woman drew a line through the name and grinned. "Party of five." She gathered three rolls of silverware and walked from behind the podium. "I'll have someone inform for the Scotts that the table is ready, and if you'll just follow me..."

Jamie was first with Jeff and Kathy following him. They were seated at a long rectangular table with six chairs. A crisp white table clothe hung from the surface and two candles with blue tinted opaque glass tops were centered for decoration.

Jeff pulled out Kathy's chair and as she sat down she whispered in her husband's ear. "This is lovely."

Jamie sat on the far left and Jeff was on the right giving Kathy the center chair. They sat silently surveying the small restaurant. It was charming, in a rustic sort of way that still captured the essence of class and sophistication. A strutted past their table and at the sight of the food everyone's eyes bulged. It was a blanked piece of fish set atop a portion of white rice bathing in a lemon garlic sauce. The dish was garnished beautifully and Kathy smiled. So far the restaurant seemed like the perfect choice. As they sat quietly still taking in the surroundings, it would only be moments until the small group of three would become five.

"Excuse me sir," a waiter tapped Nathan's shoulder. "Your table is ready."

A weight filled his chest as he exhaled. "Thank you."

Haley set her wine glass down and nervously traced her knuckles with a fingertip. This was it. She looked up to Nathan and they both smiled wearily. He took his bottle from the bar and slid off of his stool. Haley thought about leaving her drink, but the wine might help alleviate the nerves that were still running wild through her body.

"Okay, let's do this." Nathan nodded as he watched Haley get off of her stool.

Nathan slipped a hand behind her back and they both began to follow the waiter. Each step caused an army of emotion to invade his chest but somehow he found the strength to keep going. That strength...it was Haley.

She was calm and collected, but on the inside her fears were overcoming her composure. Jeff and Kathy Jones were nice people, amazing people. They were the kind of people who opened their home to a boy who needed love, and guidance, and trust. Ashamed about her own past and actions, Haley knew that the Joneses were better people than she could even measure up to.

When they walked into the main dinning room, both of their eyes focused on the boy at the table in the middle of the room. To his right were two individuals who they both knew were the Joneses. As they approached their table, Jamie saw them and he stood up to greet them. Jeff and Kathy turned to see the two middle-aged adults head their way and they also got up.

"Jeff, Kathy," Jamie said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Nathan and Haley."

* * *

**I know I'm evil for stopping it there.  
What did you think? It was kinda fluffy, I know.**

**I really just wanted to show the emotional build up to dinner.  
It seems like Haley is falling back in love with Nathan, maybe? Or, is it purely situational? Has she really forgiven him about the past? Does she love the fact that he's the one who is helping her deal with the difficult circumstances? **

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter done quickly. It's gonna have the dinner scene, Peter will come to town, and more revelations about Naley's past will occur. **

***Please forgive the errors/typos. I have a 5pm class and I wanted to post before I had to leave. **

**Reviews are the best thing in the world :)  
**


	20. The Hero in Her Scars

**Hi y'all. First of all, let me apologize for the delay in the update. I'm sorry, really. School was crazy and FanFic had to take the back seat for a while. In addition, if you checked my profile, my uncle got really sick so I had to deal with family stuff. I swear I wasn't just ignoring or abandoning the story. I can't promise the updating schedule will get better, but please know that I still enjoy writing this story. For those of you in college or who have been to college maybe you can sympathize with me. **

**Good news though! The semester is almost over and I'll have until January 10th to do nothing but write. Hopefully I can crank out a lot of chapters during my break? Without boring you too much longer, I just want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck around with this story. It means a lot. **

***Sorry for the errors. I'll go back and edit it later.**

*** Check my profile for updating schedules. **

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED IN THIS CHAPTER ;)  
**

**Chapter 20- The Hero in Her Scars**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything having to do with OTH.**

Sunday May 25, 2021

_When Nathan and Haley walked into the main dinning room, both of their eyes focused on the boy at the table in the middle of the room. To his right were two individuals who they both knew were the Joneses. As they approached their table, Jamie saw his real parents and he stood up to greet them. Jeff and Kathy turned to see the two middle-aged adults head their way and they also got up. _

"_Jeff and Kathy," Jamie said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Nathan and Haley."_

With one final step closer, Nathan and Haley stopped at the edge of the table and sighed nervously. Both of them looked at their son and small smiles couldn't help but spread across their lips. He was absolutely beaming.

"Haley, you know Jeff." The boy looked from his mother to Foster father and nodded.

Before Haley could even respond, Jeff extended his hand across the table. "Nice to see you again, Haley."

Putting her small hand in the man's, Haley nodded. "Yes, sir. It's very nice to see you again."

They shook politely and exchanged smiles. When their hands broke apart, Jeff turned to the woman on his right and touched her tenderly on the arm.

"This is my wife, Kathy."

The older woman smiled through her nerves and nodded. "We've heard nothing but good things about you two."

"And we've heard great...amazing things about you and your husband." Haley added as she locked eyes with Kathy.

There was a second or two of silence but Jeff broke it when he looked up to Nathan. He was a basketball fan and knew plenty about Nathan Scott. The man was a legend.

With a hit of sarcasm, as a jovial icebreaker, Jeff laughed as he extended his hand to Nathan. "You know, you're a lot taller in person."

That was nice, Nathan thought, it wasn't too awkward yet. So far things were pretty...normal. Nathan was beginning to feel his own nerves settle as he reached for Jeff's hand.

"I get that a lot." The men shook hands and they both smiled. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Jones."

"Call me Jeff, Nathan."

With a smile of understanding, Nathan nodded. "Well, it's good to meet you, _Jeff_."

Silently watching the introductions, Jamie felt an overwhelming sense of relief. A couple weeks ago he would have never dreamed that this would have happened. So, as he saw the smiles and laughs, Jamie wished he had told the Joneses about Nathan and Haley from the very start. He would have spared himself the anxiety of being so secretive, and they could have done this a whole heck of a lot sooner.

As the mumbles of conversation died down, Jeff looked to the chairs and raised his brow. "Should we sit?"

Everyone agreed. Nathan pulled out Haley's chair and Jeff did the same for his wife. The five-some gathered their menus and started to narrow down their choices for dinner when the waiter approached their table. Drinks were ordered and Jeff even got some scallops wrapped in bacon for the table as an appetizer. The waiter slipped from the group to get their drinks and Kathy set her menu down.

"So, Jeff and Jamie told me you are an English professor, Haley. Is that right?"

Folding her napkin in her lap, Haley nodded. "Yes. At Davidson College."

"That's wonderful," Kathy smiled. "I bet it's so rewarding to be a teacher."

"It is."

Nathan couldn't suppress the smile on his face. He was proud of Haley. He was proud of everything she had done in her life.

"You know," Nathan leaned forward and looked from Haley to Kathy, "she won the May Hill Arbuthnot Honor Lecture Award in her second year of teaching."

Haley's eyebrows raised. How did he know that? She looked at him curiously and his smile made butterflies stir in her stomach.

"That is quite an achievement." Jeff nodded and then glanced over at Jamie. "You know, he's very smart and makes excellent grades."

Nathan laughed. "That's all Haley, she's the genius. He gets it from her."

Haley blushed. "I took school very seriously."

A waiter walked to the tabled with a tray full of drinks and then was followed promptly by another with a plate of steaming scallops. Once the appetizer was set on table, the waiter asked if everybody was ready to order. They were and once everyone said what they'd like, the waiter took the menus and quickly headed for the kitchen.

As they all took a scallop and ate the delicious mollusk, more questions traveled around the table. Nathan was asked about his basketball career and Camp Scott, the nonprofit organization that gave free basketball training to children with physical disabilities and a fatal illnesses or diseases. The Joneses praised Nathan for his charitable donations and asked him what inspired him to such wonderful things.

Nathan sat back and sighed. "I guess it was my second year as a Blue Devil when I realized how great it felt to give back." He laughed with a shake of his head. "I know it sounds cheesy, but the team was required to do community service and I fell in love with this one kid, Drew. We volunteered at the Children's Hospital and we were supposed to read, or play, or mentor a kid. Drew, he was the boy I was assigned. He had terminal brain cancer."

The table became silent and and the hurt behind Nathan's eyes began to show.

"So we saw each other twice a week and would talk sports, girls, and just hang out. One day I even took him to the gym and wheeled him around the basketball court. He was so happy to be there, it was amazing. But about three months into it, I went to the hospital and and there was another kid in Drew's room.

Both Haley and Kathy inhaled sharply.

"I went to the nurses station, asked where he was, and that's when I found out. He had suffered a seizure the previous night which threw his heart into dysrhythmia and he died."

"That's horrible," Kathy shook her head and covered her mouth.

"It was." Nathan nodded slowly. "I think I went back to my apartment and cried the rest of the day. I didn't understand why he died. He was so young, and funny, and his laugh was so great. A couple days later I went to the funeral and saw his parents. His mother, Julie, pulled me aside and told me that she was at peace with Drew's passing because he had been happy. She had never seen him smile so much and he always looked forward to me coming to visit. Even though he was only nine, he had had some wonderful memories and it was because of me."

Haley had to look down to try and stop the tears she felt pooling on her bottom eyelids. She had had no idea about Nathan and Drew. Of course, she had read a little about Camp Scott, but she had never imagined that Nathan was _so _involved.

"So yeah, after Drew died I kinda came up with the idea of trying to help as many kids in his situation as I could. And once I made it to the NBA and got that signing check, I knew exactly what I was going to do."

This was the first time Jamie had heard about Camp Scott, in detail at least. He was almost moved to tears. And by the way Haley kept her eyes focused on her lap, he knew she was completely taken aback.

"You're a good man, Nathan." Jeff smiled with a firm shake of his head. "We should all try and be a little more like you."

Nathan smiled humbly. "People always deserve second chances. And those kids, that's what I try to do for them. They get that second chance before it's too late."

As that rolled off of Nathan's tongue, Haley looked up to Nathan and they made eye contact. She smiled at him and but sighed with a hitch in her throat. "Nathan, I..." She took another deep breath and her chin quivered. "I had no idea."

He could tell she was really touched, and that made him smile. "But, um...enough about me, what about you? What is it that you do, Jeff" Nathan looked quickly from Haley to Mr. Jones and grinned.

"I'm an executive sales representative for a communications business." Jeff shook his head. He was not a NBA superstar nor famed philanthropist. "We sell all types of software and services to corporations. It's a little lackluster, but it was my first job after college and I've been there ever since."

Haley smiled and then looked to Kathy. "And what do you do?"

Kathy exhaled and interlocked her fingers. "I'm a retired pharmacist."

Haley sighed again. She was happy that Jeff and Kathy were just "run of the mill" type people. At least Jamie was able to have a normal life with them as parents.

More discussion spurred on the topic of the Joneses life and that lasted until the food arrived. The five-some ate their meals with little conversation because the food was just that good. Jeff and Haley were commended for their restaurant selection though, but that was about it.

Pushing his plate further from his body as he finished, Jamie sat back with a smile plastered on his face. "That was so good."

Jeff wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Best grouper I've had in years. How was yours Kath?"

The woman used her fork and spoon to gather more pasta. She smiled with an exaggerated nod, "Excellent."

Haley looked down at her lobster macaroni and cheese and smiled when she glanced at Nathan. "I'm glad that I got this."

Nathan laughed. "Haley James passing up the opportunity to have macaroni and cheese?" He shook his head. "The world would have had to stop turning for that to happen."

"I don't like it that much," Haley countered with a sly smile.

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, you do."

As Nathan and Haley continued to banter playfully, Jeff and Kathy exchanged glances. Was what they were seeing harmless flirtation? Were they always like that? Kathy took her last bite of her entree and noticed the ring on Haley's left hand. She wondered if it was an engagement ring. If it was, who was she engaged to? Was it Nathan? They certainly looked like a couple.

"Haley," Kathy began, "that's a really lovely ring." The older woman nodded towards the diamond on Haley's finger.

With her smile fading, Haley looked from Nathan to her hand and then to Kathy. "Oh." She slid it up to her knuckle and then back down. "Thank you." Haley realized that she hadn't spoken a word about Peter the entire evening. "It's um...my boyfriend gave it to me on our third anniversary."

Jeff immediately looked at Nathan. His eyes had fallen to his empty plate and his lips had turned into a pout. It wasn't overt or obvious, but Jeff could tell that Nathan didn't like the fact that Haley was with another man.

"Isn't Peter coming to town tomorrow?" Jamie questioned Haley with a raise of his eyebrows.

Smiling, Haley nodded. "Yes. He should be here around lunch time tomorrow."

Kathy mused at the drastic shift in emotion and demeanor of Nathan and Haley.

"I can't wait to meet him." Jamie was completely oblivious to the swelling tension. "You know they've been together for seven years?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Seven years? That's a long time."

Haley nodded with a weary smile. "Yeah."

Kathy was interested in this Peter guy. "And you're not married?"

"No. We've never really talked about it." Haley lied through her teeth but hoped no one could tell. "We're happy just being together, I guess."

Kathy raised her eyebrows a bit skeptical. They had been at dinner for just over an hour and she had a sinking suspicion that Nathan and Haley had a complicated relationship. Complicated because they still had feelings for each other. But who was she to judge? Kathy didn't want to go making assumptions based on a single night of observation.

But Jeff, he was interested too.

"And you Nathan, do you have yourself a girl? Someone waiting for you back home?"

Nathan snorted with laughter. "No. Closest thing I've got to a serious relationship is with my boss, Holly. We're strictly platonic though. It's one of those give and pull kinda things." He was joking in tone but it was clear that he envied Haley. He wanted someone he could go home to, share his life with.

Haley looked at him unconvinced. "Didn't you go out with that actress?"

Nathan's forehead wrinkled. "That was only for publicity. She had a new movie coming out and the Bobcats were in line to get a third title. We did that for the magazines and stupid celebrity news shows."

"But didn't it last for like a year?" Haley could have sworn she read about it.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal. We'd get coffee together, go to eat, some fans would take a picture or two, and then the press would run with it." Nathan smiled. "I mean we had some good times, but we were just friends doing our part in the world of fortune and fame."

Kathy could believe it. "I think that's true. We, us ordinary folks," she said with a smile, "root for couples like that. It gets us interested."

Nathan nodded, "My point exactly."

Jamie looked at Nathan and grinned. "So what's the craziest thing the paparazzi has ever caught you doing?"

Nathan took a sip of his beer and smiled. "Real or fake?"

"Any of it." Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

Nathan laughed with a sigh. "Well, a couple years back it was reported that I was at the doctor's office getting a vasectomy because of all of my illegitimate children. There was a picture of me and my nieces and nephew and the assumption was that they were my kids." Nathan laughed. "I guess it was a slow news day."

Jeff laughed with a nod. "Must have been."

Haley smiled. She didn't remember that story, but it was believable. Sawyer, Kieth, and Harper did have the Scott genes after all.

"I don't think there has been anything else that was completely ridiculous, not that I know about at least."

A waiter walked over to their table and began to clear away the plates. "Can I interest any of you in a dessert tonight?" The table all sighed but politely said no. "Alright then, I'll be back with the check shortly."

"It has been such a thrill to meet you both," Kathy smiled as she looked to Nathan and then Haley. "If I may be frank," she widened her eyes, "I was an absolute wreck before tonight. I was nervous about meeting you two."

A relieved smile appeared across Haley's lips. "Me too. I don't know why I was so worried."

Kathy laughed. "It's only natural I guess. But I enjoyed dinner very much."

Haley nodded. "Yes, me too."

Jeff looked at Nathan. "I'm in the same boat as them. I was nervous as hell."

Nathan laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Me too. You have no idea."

Jamie grinned at all of the adults as a laugh escaped his mouth. "You all are so weird."

The table was silent for a few seconds and then a roar of laughter filled the air.

They all joked and laughed about their expectations of each other. It was clear that they all got along really well. Their preconceived doubts and worries had no warrant. Jeff, Kathy, Jamie, Nathan and Haley were all enjoying the company of each other like they had been friends for years.

"So, how long are you two going to be in town?" Nathan asked looking at Jeff.

"We leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

Haley's brow furrowed. "On no." She wanted to be able to see them again.

Jeff grinned. "If you're ever in the Raleigh area, look us up."

Kathy glanced at her husband. "I'm sure we'll see you again. I mean, if Jamie thinks it's a good idea, maybe we could have you two over sometime in the near future?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other. "Sure," they said in unison.

The waiter walked over to the table and set the check in front of Jeff and Nathan. Both of them reached for it at the same time. Jeff knew it would be ridiculously expensive, but he thought it would be a nice gesture.

"I'll get it, Nathan."

Shaking his head, Nathan grinned. "Jeff, you've been raising my son for the last few years. It's the least I can do."

Respecting Nathan's wishes, Jeff conceded and gave Nathan the check.

Jeff looked at his watch and sighed. "We should probably get going. Kathy and I have an early morning."

Jeff got up and pulled Kathy's chair out as she stood up. He handed her her purse and smiled at Jamie.

Jamie stood up too. "I'm going to go with them."

Nathan nodded. "Absolutely. You should see them off in the morning. Give us a call tomorrow and we'll make plans."

Haley stood up and approached Kathy. She wasn't exactly sure how to say goodbye, but a hug felt right. She opened her arms and hugged Kathy tightly.

"Thank you, for everything." Haley was thanking Kathy for raising Jamie the way she had.

Patting Haley's back, Kathy whispered into her ear. "Thank you. Jamie is a blessing to us all."

The women broke apart and smiled at each other. Jeff extended his hand and shook with Nathan.

"Again, it was great to meet you."

Nathan nodded agreeably. "Yes, it was very nice to meet you."

Jeff and Kathy took a dew steps away allowing Jamie to say goodbye to his parents. He hugged them and then looked to his Foster parents.

"We should probably head back." Jamie nodded at Jeff and then glanced back to Nathan and Haley. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan put his hand on Haley's shoulder and waved. "Bye."

"Bye," Haley said as the threesome walked away.

Once the Joneses and Jamie were out of eyesight, Nathan and Haley sat back down in their seats. Haley reached for her wine glass, swirled the last of it around in her glass and drank. Nathan watched and wished his beer wasn't empty. They had to wait for the waiter to return with is credit card and then they were free to go.

Nathan was about to speak but the waiter set the receipt in front of Nathan. "Thank you Mr. Scott. Please come again."

Nathan smiled and slid the card back into his wallet. Haley was already a step a head of him and got up from her chair ready to leave.

They walked out of the restaurant with a a foot or two of space between them and the tension was uncomfortable. Nathan was confused, why was there tension? He thought that the evening had gone well.

Not able to stand the silence any longer, Nathan turned to her when they got into the car. "Haley, is something wrong?" For the first time, Nathan saw the tears falling from the corner of her eyes. "Hey, it's alright. Dinner was fine."

Haley nodded but the tears still fell. "I know," she whispered looking down.

"What is it then?"

"I..." Haley brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Jeff and Kathy are such wonderful people. We're so lucky that they are taking care of Jamie."

Nathan nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, they're great."

"And," Haley began but she had to wipe away more tears, "I want to say sorry."

Nathan shook his head. "Why are you sorry. Don't apologize for giving Jamie up again. I know it was hard. I know it killed you to do it."

That didn't help Haley's tears. "No, it's not that." Breathing in a supple amount of air, Haley looked at him with regret. "I always thought you...that story about Drew, and how did you know about my award? I just...I guess I never thought you cared about anyone but yourself."

Nathan looked hurt but he understood where she was coming from. "I was an ass, Haley. There's no denying it. But I realized, that I had to make a change, and I did, and it worked out for the better."

Haley leaned back into her chair and shut her eyes. Ever since graduation, ever since the day she moved to California, Haley had always had a permanent idea of the person Nathan Scott was and would always be. A giant, pompous, arrogant, asshole who only looked out for himself. She never thought he could be compassionate or proud of someone else. The Nathan Scott she had know, the worst version of him, was an immature boy who took out all of his insecurities on the people around him.

Realizing this was his moment, Nathan touched her arm and smiled kindly. "I want to show you something." Confused, Haley peeked her eyes open. Nathan smiled and turned the key in the ignition. "It's at the house, but I think you need to see it."

**ooo**

Michael was sitting in the crow's nest staring out towards the ocean trying to figure out where the sky stopped and the sea began. He turned around as saw a couple cars pass in front of the house and then a giant smile spread across his face. The headlights of Jeff's car reflected off of the driveway and he knew that they were back.

Climbing down the ladder and hurrying downstairs, Michael ran to greet his friend.

Jamie, Jeff, and Kathy were in the living room talking with the Bells when Michael came in with a goofy expression on his face.

"How was dinner?" He asked enthusiastically.

Both of his parents looked at him oddly and shook their heads. Mr. Bell laughed. "Michael, son, it was Twenty Two North. They didn't eat with the Pope or the President."

Michael smirked and looked at Jamie. "Wanna go outside? Talk about what you ate?"

Patricia furrowed her brow. She didn't understand why Michael would be so excited.

Jamie nodded and excused himself from the group so he and Michael could climb the stairs to the crows nest.

"Way to be subtle back there, man. You're gonna blow our cover."

Michael laughed. "Yeah right. Mom and Dad have no idea what happened."

When they got to the top, Michael and Jamie sat on the bench that wrapped around the sides of the small little perch. Jamie looked up to the stars and smiled. The night had been pretty great.

"So, tell me about it."

Jamie looked to his friend and raised his shoulders. "I mean, it was fine. Jeff and Kathy, and Nathan and Haley were all great together."

"No awkward tension?" Michael raised his brow. "Arguments, jealousy...anything?"

Jamie shook his head. "What were you expecting? It wasn't like some daytime talk show."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I guess I was just thinking...that maybe there would be some drama? Something for you tell me about?"

Jamie sat back and sighed. "Nope. It was just...really nice."

As the two friends sat up in the crow's nest surveying their surroundings, neither of them could have anticipated the drama that was about to unfold just down the road. Jamie was right; there hadn't been any problems at dinner. But now, just a mile down the beach, there was a can of worms, or perhaps an envelope that was going to change everything.

**ooo**

Nathan led Haley up to the house and sat her down on the couch. She had stopped crying and the look in her eyes showed the delicate balance between confusion and concern. Nathan sighed deeply deciding not to sit down.

"I've got to go upstairs for a second. Would you just stay here?" Haley looked around the empty house and nodded. "I'll be right back."

She watched him hurry up the stairs and she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Her nerves were torturing her stomach and she didn't think she'd be able to take it much longer. Nathan had been very vague about what it was that he had to give her. Hearing a door close, she closed her eyes and counted his footsteps as he neared the stairs. As if he was in slow motion, Nathan descended the stairs and finally reached her side. He didn't look different, and the only thing he had was a tattered envelope with with a clasped seal.

He sat down across from her and clutched the envelope in his hands. She looked at him and shook her head not understanding.

"Nathan, what is it?"

He licked his lips and sighed heavily. Even though he had showed Peyton and Jamie, nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me?"

Haley looked startled by the question. She tried to think back but there were only dark memories she had tried to forget all those years ago.

Realizing it wasn't coming to her, Nathan set the envelope down and shook his head. "We were at the apartment. You were moving your stuff out and I didn't even get up to help you." The shame and frustration behind his voice brought tears back to Haley's eyes. "I was watching some television show and when you grabbed the last box you stood in the doorway. Then you started to cry and I didn't turn around. I heard you set the ring on the counter and then you said..."

Cracking her lips open, Haley whispered. "I hope you can be happy one day, Nathan."

Nathan felt a lump fill his throat as she said it. He nodded with a shimmer of tears coating his eyes. "And then you left." He had to clear his throat to stop the tears from falling. "That was it."

Haley bit her lip and a solitary tear rolled to the corner of her mouth. "Nathan, we weren't working together."

He nodded. "I know. And for the rest of my life, up until now I've been trying to be happy, trying to be a better person." He ran his hand over his brow and sighed heavily. "I was only ever happy with you."

Licking the salty tears from her lips, Haley looked down and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she was up for an argument, or a reconciliation. She was tired and her head hurt from crying so much.

"I went to visit you, out in California." When he said that Haley sat up. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "It was the summer right after our freshmen year."

"I never...but you..." Haley didn't believe him. She never saw him.

"I had a letter I was going to give you." Nathan smiled a little embarrassed. "But when I saw you..." Nathan leaned his head back and sighed. "You were so beautiful." He smiled at her and reached for the 8x11 envelope. "I saw you in Roble Hall and I panicked."

Haley looked alarmed. He knew the name of her dorm? "But why were you there?"

Nathan pulled a regular envelope from the bigger one and slid it across the table. "I needed you to read this. I wanted you to know that I was trying to be a better person. That you were the reason I wanted to change."

Haley reached for the cream envelope with the return address of the Duke Athletic department. It was still sealed. Her hands started to shake and then she looked from her hands back to the table. The large envelope was obviously filled with other things, but what?

"Nathan, what else is in there?"

He sat silently for a moment and then sighed. Nathan pushed himself up from the chair and paced around the room for a second before he could look at her again. "It's everything that ever mattered to me." With his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, he faintly smiled. "It's us." Haley's mouth fell ajar as she processed what he was telling her. "I couldn't let you go, Haley. You were too big a part of my life to erase."

Haley's breaths had become heavy and sharp. "Nathan..." She set the letter in her lap and reached for the envelope.

"Just look at it Haley, we can talk about it later."

She didn't want that, but before she could stop him, Nathan was in his bedroom with the door shut. What was she supposed to do? Look at all of it, maybe she was only to read the letter? Looking from the letter to the envelope and then back again, Haley decided she'd open the bigger one first.

Her tears had yielded a little and she closed her eyes to ready herself for what she was about to see. She had no idea what it was going to be.

Reaching across the table, Haley took the package in her hand and slowly felt inside. It was a mixture of things, and shapes, and textures. Pulling a glossy picture from the envelope, she smiled when she saw what it was.

"The wedding." Haley smiled fighting tears as she traced the edge with her finger.

She was pretty sure she had give all of her pictures and things concerning the life she built with Nathan to Lucas. She didn't want them. Haley hadn't seen a picture of them together in seventeen years. AS she looked at her younger self with lighter hair and a beaming smile, she wondered where that had gone. Where did the passion and love in their relationship go? A tear dropped onto the picture and she lightly brushed it away. She smiled through her sadness remembering that day. Captured on the page were Nathan and Haley walking hand in hand with flower petals floating in the air. The wedding had just ended and they were on their way to the airport.

Haley set the picture down. Like many things in their life, the honeymoon never worked out. Ironically, Nathan and Haley never worked out.

She reached into the envelope once again and pulled out more pictures. One was from the weekend they spent at Rachel's cabin, another was before a Raven's game, and another was of them at the beach house. As she looked at the images frozen in time, Haley wondered what else he had in the envelope.

The next thing she pulled out was small and smooth, round. There were two of them.

"Uh." Haley sighed when she saw the rings. "Oh my gosh." She took the smaller one and circled the edges with her thumb. She sometimes wondered what had happened to it, if he had kept it, or if had been lost. She squeezed it in the palm of her hand and then looked at Nathan's ring. It was so much bigger than hers. She slipped it over her thumb and spun it loosely.

She carefully placed the rings on the coffee table and then felt another piece of jewelry. It was a bracelet. Their bracelet.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Haley smiled as she slipped the old Cracker Jack box prize over her wrist. The elastic had grown limp and the plastic colors were faded, but it was still the same.

Instead of blindly reaching into the envelope again, Haley peered into the opening. She could see what looked like newspaper clippings, more pictures, some documents, and then a small black square caught her eye. She didn't know what it was.

Pulling it from it's home, Haley's eyes filled with tears again. It was a grainy ultrasound picture. A small white speck was centered in the middle and Haley touched the small dot.

"Jamie."

She laughed as tears continued to fall. She didn't have an ultrasound photo of Jamie. Turning the picture over, she could see a note inked in on the back in Nathan's thin handwriting. It was smeared in spots but she could still make it out.

_Baby Scott_

Haley placed the picture on the table and took a moment to compose herself. She dabbed at the wetness under her eyes and sighed again. She was going to continue to look through the large envelope but the letter Nathan had giver her had fallen to the floor. As she picked it up, she turned it over not believing it hadn't been opened in seventeen years.

Knowing she would look at it eventually, Haley spared herself the wait and broke the seal faster than she could have imagined. Because the paper was old and moth-eaten, it tore easily and she slid the folded letter into her palm. Before unfolding the page, Haley took a deep, sustaining breath and nodded. She had to make sure she was ready.

She delicately unfolded the letter and smiled. It was handwritten, not typed.

June 20, 2005 was the date.

_Haley-_

_How have you been? I bet Stanford is great. From what I can tell by the pictures on the Internet it looks cool._

Haley laughed but continued to read.

_I made the All American Team. Did Lucas tell you? I haven't been home in a while, but I think about Tree Hill a lot. Do you miss it? _

Haley smiled at his questions. Even in his writing she could tell he was nervous.

_I'm writing because I think that maybe we made a mistake. I know we haven't talked in over a year, but I do think about you. I wonder what you're doing or where you are. Sometimes I'll call Lucas to see if maybe you're home and I can see you, but he said you never came home this year. Is it because of me? Don't not come home because of me. I'll stay away if that's what you want. But there's some things I think you should know before we stop acknowledging each other's existence._

Nathan had that right. Haley nodded at his words. She had tried to subdue any feelings or memories of Nathan at that point in her life.

_I want you to know that I never thought we'd end up hating each other, or you hating me. _

Haley sighed, "I didn't hate you Nathan, just what you were becoming."

_But I think that maybe I had it all backwards. I thought that since we were married and had a kid on the way that I didn't have to try anymore. The only thing I thought I needed to worry about was __becoming a Duke Blue Devil. I know I never told you, or thanked you enough, but you're the reason I made it. You and Jamie. Lucas told me that's what you named him._

When Haley read 'him,' a sharp stabbing pain started in her chest. She couldn't believe that she didn't call Nathan the day he was born. She didn't have the decency to let Nathan to say hello or goodbye. Continuing to read, Haley didn't understand how Nathan could have ever forgiven her for that. In that instance, Haley was just has horrible a person as he had ever been. But Haley read on, and tears started to form behind her eyes once more.

_I think this time apart has made me realize that you were the one who I needed the most in my life. And I drove you away. I'm sorry I ruined our chance to be happy, for you to have a happy life, and for us to have a family. I'm the reason our dreams didn't come true, it wasn't your or our son._

"No you weren't, Nathan." Haley shook her head and wiped her eyes. She felt like she had contributed to their demise by not doing anything, because sometimes not doing anything at all is more significant than actions or words.

_Please know that I'll always love you. I have always loved you, Haley James. Ever since that day on the River Walk where you mixed up basketball and football. I just knew that you were the girl I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. We may have had our differences, but that's what made us great._

_Somehow I lost track of what I needed in my life. And if I had just taken the time to see it, you were standing there right in front of me. _

_If you're willing to give me another chance, I'd like to talk._

Haley took another deep breath and underlined the phone number he included with a fingernail. She wonder if it was his same number. At the bottom he had signed it and put his jersey number next to it. He had always been 23.

Haley carefully folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She was going to look at more stuff but she needed to talk to him. Haley needed to see Nathan.

She quietly got off of the couch and gathered the envelope. She walked to Nathan's bedroom door with a whirlwind of emotions flying through her mind. She raised her fist to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She struggled to find the words she was going to say to him when he opened the door, but before she realized, Haley had knocked three times.

Nathan got up from his bed and closed his eyes as he made his way to the door. He was ready for whatever was about to happen.

When he opened the door, Haley felt the urge to say something but she didn't. She stood silently in the door frame with an empty stare. Clutched in her hands was the envelope and she looked down to it. She was numb feeling but was able to smile wearily. All of her emotions had drained her face of color and she had mascara stains under her eyes.

"I..." Her voice caught as silent sobs stirred from her throat. "You..." She shook her head and breathed deeply. "We..."

Nathan didn't want to see her like this. He didn't like seeing the hurt and pain and sadness. Nathan took a step closer to her and the space between them vanished. He carefully and tenderly used his thumb to clean the dark smudges under her eyes.

At the touch of his hand on her face, Haley closed her eyes and buried her cheek into his shoulder. Nathan put a protective hand on the back of her head and pulled her close. She had started crying again and Nathan was fighting his own tears.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I'm so sorry."

They stayed still for a moment or two longer, silent and comfortable in each other's arms. A damp circle formed on Nathan's shirt from Haley's tears but he didn't mind. When her breathing returned to normal and her tears stopped falling at such a frequent rate, Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes.

"Why didn't you...I would have..." Haley couldn't be certain that she would have forgiven him if she had seen all of this all those years ago. But, time heals all wounds, right? The beating in her chest was unrelenting and Haley surprised herself with what she said next. "I love you, Nathan."

Nathan almost smiled.

It was the truth, though. Haley had never been able to really let go of Nathan. She tried not to think about him, but he was always there; an undercurrent roaming her thoughts. He was the hero behind her scars even if he had been the one who had inflicted so much pain and anguish. Realizing that he was trying to set things right, she was slowly beginning to forgive him, and the envelope and all of its contents made it that much easier.

Losing herself to the moment, Haley lifted to her tip toes and inched towards his jaw.

Nathan knew what to do next. It was like the time they had spent apart was far less than the seventeen years. He met her halfway with a tender kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed.

The long, slow kiss turned into small more passionate ones and the next thing either of them knew, Nathan was unbuttoning his shirt and Haley had her skirt unzipped. Once her shirt was off, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse as they stepped towards the bed. Nathan carefully laid her across the plush comforter and kissed up and down Haley's neck.

She opened her eyes for the first time and when she saw the passion and desire, the want and need burning behind his eyes she knew that they were probably in over their heads. But Haley, she needed him in her moment of vulnerability.

Would there be regrets? Probably. Did she think about Peter? No. Was what she was doing a result of the culmination of emotions she couldn't quite get a handle on? Yes. But as they continued to undress on top of his bed, Haley didn't care about any of it.

The fire within Nathan's touch had her heart melting and her head throbbing. She couldn't resist him.

As they continued to kiss in the dimly lit room, there was no stopping the inevitable. Nathan and Haley were about to cross a line and there was no going back.

* * *

**Whoa, that was a long one!  
Sorry for all the errors. I was in a hurry to post. **

**So, the Joneses and Naley worked out very well at dinner. I didn't think there would be any problems. Did you?**

**Drama time! ;)**  
**Nathan showed her the envelope. What did you expect her reactions to be? Did you think they would end up in bed together?**  
**It may seem a little forced, but she is dealing with so much and everything met at a boiling point. **  
**Are her actions genuine?  
How is Nathan going to react?**

**Next chapter:**  
**The morning after. N/H talk more about their past, open up to each other. Peter comes to town to throw a wrench in everything. Jamie talks with N/H about their past...together. **

**Please review! I know it took me forever to update but I really intend to get this story back on track. Feedback, as you know, drives this story.**


	21. Second Chances

******HOLY COW! You all never fail to impress me! I didn't expect many reviews because of such the long hiatus, but boy was I wrong. I don't think you have any idea what that does. Really, it makes FanFic so rewarding. With that said, I'd like to thank the anonymous, or private reviewers I couldn't respond to. They are:**

******C********- Thanks for the review  
********SARAH********- Thanks for the review  
********mazzy********- Thanks for the review, and yes...there is more in the envelope, we just haven't seen it all yet.  
GottaluvNaley********- Thanks for the review! I think Haley might just give Nathan another try :)  
********dyan********- Wow, you read all 20 chapters and reviewed (which you didn't have to) I loved each one of them. They were so great! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

******Sorry for not updating this sooner. Once I finished my last exam I kinda packed up, got home, and kinda got lost in the shuffle of all the holiday stuff. On top of that, I'm babysitting a lot (who wouldn't want the extra cash?) So my writing time has been cut short a little. No worries, though. I hope to update this on Saturday 12/18. You all deserve a fast update! Again, thanks so much for the support. Happy reading!**

******* There is no Jamie in this chapter. I don't think you'll mind, though. **

******Chapter 21- Second Chance  
**

******Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to OTH. **

**Monday, May 26, 2021**

Before Haley opened her eyes, she knew Nathan wasn't in bed. She could sense the emptiness, feel the cool sheets where his warm body should have been, and she could also feel a subtle ache in her heart. As complicated as the matter was, she would have liked to wake up next to him. Haley wondered why he wasn't still in bed, but maybe things were better this way? This meant that they weren't going to have to have _that _conversation. Not now at least.

Turning on her side, Haley traced the sheets where Nathan had been and a smile crept across her lips. She didn't remember everything about the previous night, but what she did remember had her cheeks burning a hot pink.

Fast images of skin on skin, lips kissing lips, and slow, tender movements that they had each been missing for seventeen years were the things sticking out in her mind.

Haley quietly pushed the covers from her body and was relieved to find out she wasn't completely naked. She was close enough, though. All that covered her body was his blue and white striped button-down. She scanned the room for her underwear and saw them at the foot of the bed draped by the bedpost.

Haley silently laughed as she reached for them and pulled them on. Never in her life had she pictured herself taking the walk of shame. She just wasn't that type of girl; but Nathan, he had a way about him that made her act a little out of character.

She gathered her bra, heels, and the outfit she wore to dinner before sneaking off towards the door. Afraid he might be in the living room, Haley had to make sure she was ready if he was. She needed to prepare for what they might say to one another. She placed her ear up against the door to see if she could hear anything. There was nothing. All she could hear was the faint buzz of the air conditioner.

Where was Nathan?

With a twist of her wrist, Haley opened the bedroom door and surveyed the rooms in front of her. Still, no sign of Nathan and she hoped that she hadn't driven him away.

Had their night together been too much for him? Was he upset with her about what happened? He certainly didn't seem upset last night. Did he leave so he could collect his thoughts, ready himself for what was next?

With a concerned frown, Haley distracted herself by looking out the large window that framed the ocean. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a faded pale yellow with swirls of cream where clouds were beginning to settle themselves. A flock of gulls soared over the dunes and the tall sea grass swayed in the gentle morning breeze. Haley smiled to herself thinking the day certainly looked like it was going to be nice. But like all things, an aesthetic surface hardly ever reflected the true emotional disposition of anything.

So, as Haley looked from the horizon back into the living room, her eyes fell to the coffee table. The envelope was still there. There it was, the smoking gun that had fired the fatal shot to her emotional wall. It had been the culprit of the evening's events.

Not able to leave it alone, Haley tip-toed across the floor and made her way to the couch and sat down. Haley placed her clothes and shoes next to her and with a deep breath she reached for it again. She hesitantly pulled out items that she hadn't seen the night before. There was a lot she hadn't seen.

Just by the feel of the thin paper, Haley knew that what she was pulling out were newspaper clippings. Some of them were ten years old and some were just from a few months back, but all of them had a common theme.

Haley.

As she thumbed threw the articles, her cheeks warmed at the sentiment. Nathan had cut out all of the important or significant things she had done in her life. She smiled because it showed that he still cared about her, that he was proud of her. This must have been how he knew about the award, she thought.

Haley was about to reach into the envelope to pull out more things but she heard the crack of the front door.

Panicked, Haley quickly placed the contents of the envelope back in between the seal and got up. She was frenzied as to where to go. Did she run upstairs? Maybe she could slip back into his room? Before she could make up her mind though, Nathan walked through the door and at the sight of her he stopped.

In his hands were a box of donuts and two coffees. His mouth fell open to speak but there weren't any words. He hadn't expected to see her, and definitely not like that. He swallowed his nerves and smiled. She was beautiful. He thought she was beautiful even if her hair did fall all directions, her old makeup stains didn't deter him from seeing her natural, elegant features, and he really loved the way she looked in his shirt. And those legs, sure they were short...but noting short of perfect.

"Uh...when?" He stumbled with his words as he walked closer. "I, uh...went to the donut shop." His Adam's apple rose and fell slowly as he swallowed the rush of anxiety he felt the bubble in his throat. "I figured you might be hungry, we might be hungry."

Still a little shocked that he was standing right in front of her, Haley's cheeks flashed a bright pink when she saw him look at her. She had forgotten how few clothes she had on. She tugged at the ends of his shirt hopping it would magically cover her lower half a bit more, but there was no use. Her bare legs were just going to have to do.

"Donuts. You got donuts?" Haley smiled as she watched him set the coffees down.

"Yeah, six plain," he nodded. "And coffee, the Colombian kind." Nathan dug around in his pockets and pulled some packets of sugar out. "We've got milk in the fridge."

Haley was about to walk right up to the counter and take her coffee and pull a donut from the box, but she quickly stopped herself. She needed to take a shower, get dressed, and they needed to talk, really talk. As much as she loved those little circles of calories, this talk couldn't be sugarcoated.

She didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful, but Haley needed to figure out what to do. Him going out of the way to get them breakfast was nice, but it wasn't making things easier.

"I've...I've got to go upstairs." Haley looked to the floor and began to head for the stairs.

Nathan's brow furrowed. "Wait." He grabbed one of the cups and fixed it really quickly. "At least take it while it's still warm."

Haley felt her head slump and her shoulders raise. He knew all the right things to say and do. She wasn't going to be able to tell him that last night, what happened, that it was... She couldn't finish her thought because her hand met his.

"Here," he smiled with a reassuring nod.

As she reached for the cup their hands brushed together. For an instant their eyes locked and she saw that familiar look radiate behind his eyes just like it had right before they slept together.

She quickly turned away and hurried towards the steps so he couldn't tell she was blushing. She liked seeing the passion she once thought had grown cold and dormant. Because she couldn't give him the same look, or maybe she already had, Haley wanted him to know she was thankful. So, before she went upstairs, Haley whispered her thanks, certain it was too soft for him to hear. But it wasn't.

"You're welcome, Haley."

As she continued up the stairs, Nathan watched her until the last bit of her heel vanished. His chest pounded and ached and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Last night had been...wonderful, amazing, unexpected, but perfect.

Nathan took a sip of his bitter coffee and winced. He had forgotten he hadn't put anything in it yet. Licking his lips, Nathan fixed his cup, grabbed a donut, and headed for the porch. Maybe the ocean, the fresh air would give him answers he needed to figure out their puzzle of a relationship?

Sitting down in a chair, he sighed thinking that it hadn't been too terribly awkward. He actually smiled at himself thinking it was better than he had expected. But, expectations aside, they were still going to have to talk. But how was that going to go? How did he even start that conversation?

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had three options. Three people who might be able to help him work through the mess they had made.

Brooke was probably the last person he wanted to call, but she was at the top of his contact list. She didn't seem like the type to take kindly to the situation, though. The raspy brunette would only patronize him, say he opened a can of worms that would be impossible to close. So no, Brooke was not going to be his confidante right now.

Then there was Lucas. Even though Lucas was his brother, he was Haley's best friend as well. And all things considering, Luke was going to side with Haley no matter what. But he had to know that _it_, them sleeping together, was a mutual thing. It wasn't like Nathan got her drunk, confessed his love in song, and coerced her into having sex. If he remembered correctly, Haley was the one who kissed him first. It wasn't going to matter though, Lucas had a way of making Nathan the bad guy if he needed an easy scape goat. Continuing to scroll down, Nathan shook his head knowing his brother was not going to work.

So that left Peyton. He thumbed through the list of contacts and settled on her name thinking she would be his best bet. At least she knew about the envelop. She had even seen it. And what had him even more convinced was the fact that she was pro Nathan and Haley. Another plus was that she wasn't a fan of Peter and never had been. She also knew that Nathan was in love and had always loved Haley. Settling further into his chair, Nathan pushed the call button.

******ooo**

Peyton was in the laundry room when she heard little feet stomping her way. They were too quiet to be Sawyer's and too quick for Keith's stride. That left the littlest one. Harper's voice rang out and the little girl laughed.

"I wish I was having donuts for breakfast, Uncle Nathan. Daddy doesn't like donuts."

Peyton hit the start button on the big white machine and her eyebrows arched. Was Harper talking to Nathan? What had him calling so early? The tall blonde turned and crossed her arms to see her youngest saunter into the laundry room.

"Well I like the ones with sprinkles." Harper looked up to her mother and smiled. "Your phone rang."

Peyton nodded with a wild smile. "I can see that."

"And you, um...weren't there." Doing her best to act mature, Harper stood up straight. "So, I answered it."

"Thank you."

Pleased with herself, the little girl nodded. "It's Uncle Nathan."

"Really?" Peyton already knew that but liked how happy her little girl looked. The seven year old looked like she felt really important.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you."

That, Peyton had figured out by herself. She reached her palm out and Harper gave her mother the phone. Peyton placed it against her ear and sighed. Shewing Harper out of the room, Peyton leaned down and whispered.

"Go bother your father, Harp."

The little girl giggled and ran down the hall. Peyton shook her head and closed the door. She hopped up on the dryer and the warmth she felt through her jeans made her smile.

"So, what's up?" The line was silent and she thought that maybe the connection had been lost. Maybe he didn't want to wait that long. "Nathan?"

Clearing his throat, Nathan spoke up. "I'm here."

Peyton laughed as her body began to shake a little from the vibrations of the dryer. "What'd you want to talk about?" Before she could let him answer, Peyton slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah! You had dinner with Jamie's Foster parents. How'd that go?"

"It was...it was nice. They're great people."

Peyton nodded. "That's good to hear. What about Haley, how'd she handle it? I meant to call her last night."

_Last night. _Nathan went silent at the thought of it. Was he doing the right thing by telling Peyton?

Perturbed by the lack of noise, Peyton laughed into the receiver. It wasn't like him to act this way. "Nathan, what's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

Deciding to tell her outright, Nathan blurted it out. "We slept together."

"What? Who?"

"Haley and I."

This time, Peyton was the silent one.

Nathan didn't enjoy the feeling like he was the only one on the line. After waiting another moment, he couldn't take her nonverbal response.

"Say something, Peyton."

As her legs and butt gyrated to the thumping dryer, all Peyton could do was smile. It was a shock, but she wasn't all that surprised really. She knew Nathan had been consumed by Haley ever since she had arrived in Tree Hill. Truth be told, he hadn't really stopped thinking about her since a couple days after graduation. And Haley, she was just as involved as he was. She was more emotional, untrusting of her feelings, but they were there, and Peyton figured it would only be a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

That saying about never forgetting your first love is true. It's also true that you never really let go of them either, no matter how long it's been.

"Peyton?" Nathan questioned his friend hoping she would say something, anything.

"You showed it to her, didn't you?"

He knew she was talking about the envelope. A heavy, relieved sigh escaped his mouth. "Yes."

Peyton nodded to herself. It made sense. Nathan had basically done what Lucas had. Lucas wrote a book about his love for Peyton, and Nathan, while he may not have had the authorial touch, the idea was the same.

"Have you...have you talked yet?"

He knew that question was coming. "No."

"You can't just ignore that it happened, Nathan. This is a huge..."

"Mistake?"

"I was going to say deal."

Nathan smiled. At least she didn't think it was a horrible thing. "What do I do now? What do we do?"

Peyton shrugged and shook her head. "You've got to talk to her. Tell her that you love her. You've got to tell her that you need her, that she's the only thing, the only woman you'll ever love."

Nathan was trying to take mental notes. She was speaking so quickly it was almost foreign to him. "Wait, hold on."

Peyton laughed. "I don't literally mean for you to tell her that stuff. Just, it'll come naturally."

_Naturally_? There wasn't anything natural about their donut interaction earlier, so what could possibly make the more important talk any better? He was going to be navigating unchartered water with the helm of their relationship in his grasp.

"I can't just start talking. What if I say the wrong thing?"

"Trust yourself, Nathan. If you can't do that around her, it's never going to work."

He sighed into the receiver. "So I just..."

"Tell her how you feel."

Nathan was taking it all in. "But what if...what if she rejects me?"

Peyton couldn't resist to joke a little. "Psh...reject that Scott charm, that smirk..."

"She's done it once before, Peyton," he said in all seriousness.

"You're a different man, Nathan. You've come miles from that arrogant asshole you became when all you cared about was yourself." She slowed her speech and sighed. "I think this is a good thing."

Nathan was trying to absorb as much of her input as possible. Realizing she wasn't going to tell him exactly what he needed to hear, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think...do Haley and I belong together?"

Peyton smiled as she answered. "You've always belonged together."

His thin lips curved into a smile. "You think so?"

"I know so." Peyton hopped off of the dryer. "Get off the phone with me and talk to her. You two are going to be fine. And what you've started or rekindled, it's something big. There's a flame there and you've got to catch it before it burns out."

Nathan rolled his eyes. She was starting to get philosophical and he knew it was a side effect of having such a sensitive husband.

"I will. I'm going to talk to her when she comes back down."

"Good. Call me and tell me how it goes."

"Thanks, Peyton."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and was startled when the laundry room door pushed open. An ill-tempered looking Lucas glowered at his wife. He pointed to the little feet that were dangling behind his back.

Harper was wrapped around her father laughing.

"You know I'm working on a chapter, Peyt."

An amused grin spread across her face. "I know. I'm Sorry." She had forgotten, sort of.

Lucas flipped the little girl over his shoulder and set her on the ground. "Go see what Keith's doing, 'kay?"

She ran off and Lucas' eyes returned to his wife. "She said you were talking with Nathan?"

Peyton laughed. "Yep, and you'll never guess what he just told me."

Lucas raised his brows. "Oh yeah? Is it big news?"

With an overly dramatic tone, Peyton nodded. "Scandalous."

"Well I just got off the phone with Peter."

Peyton's face froze. Did she hear him correctly? "Peter? Why were you talking to him?"

Lucas leaned into the door frame and crossed his arms. "He needed directions to Nathan's beach house. Haley wasn't answering her phone, so he called me."

Peyton's eyes widened and her jaw fell an inch. "Oh God."

An immediate wave of wrinkles settled atop Lucas' brow. "What?"

Peyton shook her head and her jovial and carefree expression changed dramatically. "Nathan and Haley...they slept together last night."

"They did what?"

Peyton's mouth shot to the side. Was she not supposed to tell him? Nathan hadn't said anything about telling Lucas.

She could feel her chest begin to beat at a nervous pace. "When...when is he, when is Peter gonna be in town."

Lucas looked at his watch and back to his wife. "In about three hours."

Peyton shook her head with widening eyes. "Shit."

******ooo**

Haley wrapped a towel around her body and smeared her hand across the foggy mirror leaving a trail of clarity in its wake. She wished her life could uncomplicate itself as easily as that, but she would be kidding herself if she thought it was that simple.

Looking at herself, Haley framed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She could really see the fine lines showing her age. What did Nathan see, what did Peter see in her? Letting that worry fall like the beads of water dripping from her hair, Haley sighed and continued to stare at herself. She dabbed at her cheeks and smiled as her color began to come back. She was starting to recognize herself again.

She was still the same person, but being in Tree Hill and the beach, she had reverted to her old self. It's not someone she was proud of, but it was someone who would always be a part of her. She was a love sick teenager hung up on the boy she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with. Nathan had that way about him.

Shaking her head, Haley smiled at her own ignorance. Wasn't that one of the reasons she wanted to get away? Didn't she move across the country to separate herself from him? This place, it had a way of sucking her back into the past. But now, that past was starting to inch itself into her future. And Haley, she was letting it happen.

No.

Peter was her future. Haley ran her hand through her tangled hair and sighed heavily. He was the man, the kind, gentle, compassionate, and loving man who was going to take care of her until her bones were tired and her mind ached. But the more she tried to think about Peter, the more she saw Nathan.

Shaking the water from her hair, Haley watched it fall to the sink and then stepped out of the bathroom. Haley ruffled through her suitcase and got a change of clothes. She pulled on a pair of shorts, threw and tank top on, and slid into some sandals. It was casual, but she needed to be comfortable when she talked to Nathan, at least she had that going for her.

She was about to walk down stairs when the flicker of blue and white caught her eye. She swallowed her nerves and quickly grabbed his shirt. Haley was going to have to give it back sometime.

When Haley walked off of the last step, she looked out the large window to see Nathan sitting on the porch. It was one of those flight or fight moments. She hadn't had many in her life, but most of them had resulted in flight. She often fled situations she felt like she didn't have a handle on. She, after all, was the one who left Nathan all those years ago. So, as her knees began to burn with the thought of flight, Haley's heart was pounding with fight. She wasn't going to make that same mistake twice. Before she opened the door, Haley placed his shirt on the table and closed her eyes. It was now or never.

Nathan knew she was about to walk outside, he could just tell, so the sound of the door sliding open wasn't really a surprise. His knuckles turned white from gripping his chair so tightly because he was so nervous. This could be a giant catastrophe, or step forward in their relationship...whatever that relationship was.

Haley didn't take the seat next to him, she walked past his chair and leaned against the railing looking off towards the folding waves. Nathan understood the silence and got up to join her side.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down." His tone was soft and he had a hint of concern trailing behind him.

Haley smiled but didn't look at him. "I brought your shirt down."

"Oh." Nathan nodded, "Thanks."

A squawk from a nearby flock of birds turned their attention and the silence continued. Neither of them had the bravery or the courage to speak first. But as the air became thick with salty air and not words, Nathan knew he was going to have to take a chance.

"Haley, I..." What was he doing? What was he trying to say? "I'm sorry about last night." That's not what he wanted to say.

She turned towards him quickly. He was sorry? Did that mean he regretted it? "No, you don't have to apologize, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "No, I... What I mean is..." He closed his eyes for a brief second and touched her hand. "Last night," Haley turned and when their eyes met he smiled weakly, "I'm not sorry about it." He broke their gaze and clenched his jaw. "I just...I love you too much for this to change anything. I like having you in my life, but if this is too much, too soon... Do you even want that kind of relationship?" Nathan didn't mean to say that last part out loud. He shook his head as his thoughts began to scatter in his brain. "If you need time, or space, or..." Before he could keep going, Nathan stopped when Haley turned away from him.

She used her fingers to flick the tears away not wanting him to see them. Haley wrapped her arms around herself thinking maybe the goosebumps, from his words and the wind, would subside but they weren't going anywhere. She took a deep breath and turned back to face him, hoping some sort of coherent sentence would escape her mouth.

"I love you too, Nathan." She sniffed her nose and covered her eyes. "And last night, I did that. Don't think that you made me..." She walked back towards him and stopped right in front of his chest. "I wanted it." She looked up and smiled as her cheeks glowed a soft pink. "I wanted you."

Nathan took a deep breath of the crisp morning air thinking that might ease the fire he felt swelling in his chest.

"And I want you."

He kissed her forehead and she leaned into his chest. They stood there, silent in each other's arms without mumbling a word. That's all they really needed. They needed to feel safe and protected, removed from the chaos stirring around them.

With her head pressed softly against his chest, Haley kept her eyes towards the ocean as she spoke. "I don't know what this all means."

Nathan laughed. "It means we have a lot to figure out."

Haley laughed and buried her nose into his shirt. "I know, but what do we do now?"

She wasn't ready to jump into a relationship with him. Not yet, anyway.

Nathan traced her hairline by her ear and smiled. "Take it slow, I guess. If this is going to work, if _we_ are going to work, we've got to start over."

Haley sighed and smiled at the kindness she saw reflected in those blue eyes of his. And then, like a ton a bricks knocking the wind out of her, Haley's mind went to the other man in her life. "Peter." It was a whisper but Nathan could still hear the worry behind her voice. "Nathan, what am I supposed to do about Peter?"

"Tell him...tell him you want to focus on Jamie. That you need time with us alone."

Haley nodded but it wasn't going to be that simple. "I can't just cut him off though. He's been a major part of my life."

"Do you love him...I mean still love him?" Nathan asked Haley thinking her response would come quickly.

"I...uh..." She hadn't anticipated that. "I don't know."

Nathan furrowed his brow. Was it even possible to be in love with two people at the same time? "You don't know?"

Haley recoiled and furrowed her brow. "It's been seven years, Nathan. I can't just forget about him. He was there when I presented my dissertation, he was there when I got my first teaching job, and he was the man I celebrated all of my accomplishments with. I celebrated his too. We support each other."

Nathan didn't like hearing that. It was supposed to be him. Nathan was supposed to be the man who watched her accept her diplomas, crack open champagne when something big happened, and he was the man she was supposed to be proud of.

"I'm not asking you to forget him, Haley." Nathan shook his head. "Just, I guess you're going to have to choose."

Haley's breath tightened in her chest. She knew that was inevitable, but was she really going to have to pick the man she wanted this quickly? Haley turned to face the ocean and nodded. "I know. But for now..." She slowly turned her head and looked at Nathan again. "Can we just wait? Wait for him to get here so I can figure out what I'm going to do?"

It was like a razors edge was teasing his heart strings. But Nathan, he knew she couldn't be forced to make a decision. She needed to do what's right for her. He nodded silently and walked to her back and pulled her into his chest.

"It's been seventeen years. I can wait forever if I have to." He reached is strong muscular arms around her and she grabbed a hold of them.

"You don't have to wait, Nathan." She turned on her heel and smiled. "It's you." They shared a quick, but intimate kiss. With their lips lingering close, Haley smiled. "Always and forever, right?"

Nathan touched his forehead to hers and nodded. He also couldn't help but laugh a little. "Always and forever." He kept his head on hers and both of them had their eyes closed. They stayed like that, lost in the moment, lost in each other.

**ooo**

They had both been sitting in the living room for the past hour and a half talking about their past. Nathan had emptied the contents of the envelope and explained why he kept each piece. He was careful with the old pictures, especially the ones of Jamie, and he apologized for taking some of hers – the ones he'd found at Brooke's house stuffed in a book. They talked about high school, basketball memories, and other little things that had been pleasant memories.

One object had Haley close to tears. It was one she hadn't seen until he showed it to her.

"You kept this?"

Nathan smiled when she picked up the old cafe tab sheet. "Yeah."

Haley bit her lip as she traced her old handwriting. On a slow Saturday, Nathan had come to visit her at the cafe and they had scribbled down baby names. It was long before they knew it was a boy so there were some girl names penciled in as well.

Haley read the fourth name on the list on the right and laughed. "I can't believe you thought of that one."

Nathan peered to the pad of paper and smiled. "I had no idea when I wrote it..."

_Late October, 2004_

_Nathan zipped his Raven's jacket tighter and furrowed his brow. Their quest for the perfect name hadn't yielded many results. But one quickly invaded his mind and he needed to jot it down before he forgot it. He watched Haley pour a man a cup of coffee and scribbled the name before she walked back to their table._

"_Come up with any other good ones?" Haley smiled as she plopped into the chair across from him._

"_Nah," he smirked sliding the order pad over to her. _

"_Okay, if it's a girl we've got...Sarah Roe, after Karen. She's practically my surrogate mother. Then Mae, after your grandmother." Nathan nodded and let her continue. "Elizabeth, named for the best female protagonist the literary world has ever seen." Haley smiled knowing she lost Nathan after the word protagonist, but she continued to read anyway. "Margaret, Julia, or Caroline."_

_Nathan nodded. He liked the names they had come up with so far. But, if he was being honest with himself, Nathan wished they only had to pick from the boy list._

"_You can read the others," she smiled._

_He shook his head, "No, go ahead."_

_Haley nodded and started to read. "James, Holden..." Nathan scrunched his nose and Haley laughed knowing he had no idea where that one came from "The Catcher in the Rye." _

_Nathan slowly nodded to act like he knew what that was but he still had no clue. Well, he guessed it was a book but that was as far as he could figure._

"_Then there's Brian..."_

"_That's Whitey's real name, you know." Nathan's smile beamed. He loved that old man, he sure as hell was a better father figure than Dan had ever been._

_Haley smirked, " I know, you told me." She looked back down to the list and her brow immediately furrowed. "Nathan, what's this?"_

_Nathan's eyes widened. "I just thought of that one."_

"_There is no way I'm calling my son..." She looked over her shoulder and whispered. "Adolph."_

"_Why? Adolph Rupp was one of the greatest college basketball coaches of all time. He has over eight hundred career wins." Haley shook her head and began to cross out the name. "Haley, what the hell?"_

"_Nathan!" Haley lowered her head and shook her head. "That was Hitler's first name."_

"_Oh." He sat back with an embarrassed look smeared across his face. "It was?"_

_Haley nodded her head and she couldn't help but laugh. "Did you not learn anything in World History?"_

_Nathan sat further back and sighed. '"Guess not." His smirk returned and he cut his eyes. "But, that's what I've got you for, right? You're the smart one."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. She wished it wasn't so easy for him to make her feel so giddy and nervous. He could pull the dumb jock and tutor card where ever and each time he had her melting._

"That was a fun day." Nathan smiled glancing up from the old pad of paper.

"It was until you made me go see _Saw_ with you. I couldn't sleep for days after that."

Nathan started laughing and then Haley started too.

As the duo exchanged smiles and laughs, it was hard for them to forget that they _had been_ happy. They _had been_ terribly in love. For a long time, they thought that their love would conquer all, that it would take them to the ends of the earth and back. But it hadn't.

However, with them going through their past together, it gave them each a glimmer of hope that they would be able to find that happiness again. It was possible, but it was going to take time.

Haley leaned back on the couch and rested her hand on her stomach; it hurt from laughing so much. Nathan smiled and leaned into his elbow waiting for her to say something, keep the lighthearted talk going as long as possible, but she didn't. Instead, Haley glanced at the clock and she closed her eyes.

Things were going to change, and soon. Peter was due at the beach house in thirty or so minutes. So, for the little time they had left together, she wanted to nice and friendly and comforting. It wasn't explicitly romantic. They weren't making out or professing their undying love for one another, it was strictly a pair of friends reminiscing together. Were those desires there? Of course. But, if they were going to make it work, Nathan and Haley were going to have to move at a snail's pace. Seventeen years of absence had made Nathan's heart yearn for Haley, but he was going to have to be careful in the way he approached their relationship. She was fragile and vulnerable to a world of hurt, but he was going to be there for her, he was going to be there for Jamie too.

So, as Nathan watched Haley delicately return some items to the envelope, he sighed. He was going to get it right this time. She deserved that much and he prayed that this second chance he had been given would be proven worthwhile.

* * *

***Sorry for the errors. I wanted to post this as fast as I could.  
*Check for chapter/status updates on my profile page. I usually post everyday or every other day with info about my stories. **

**So, about the chapter...**

**I know I said Peter would be in this one, but he'll be in the next one. Some of you are cringing, I know. But he has to come back and he and Haley have to talk. I will say it is pretty obvious who she is going to chose. Or is it? (I cackle with an evil laugh) ;)  
Alright, so they are going to try and be friends. Maybe they can build a relationship? Nathan is obviously mad about her, but what about Haley? I'm not convinced she really knows what she wants.**

**Insert Jamie. Next chapter he's going to see what they could have together. If they reunite, could all three of them be a family?  
**

**So, what's to come...**

**Peter arrives in Tree Hill/beach  
Jamie meets with NH and Peter.  
Dinner with a confrontation...hmm wonder what kind of confrontation?**

**As you all know I love/appreciate reviews. So, if you would, please give me some feedback. It will definitely help me update faster! :) **


	22. Two Men, One Heart

******HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

******Sorry I haven't updated. I've been so much busier this holiday than I ever expected. Seriously. I was expecting to sleep late and relax. But I worked a lot and the Christmas parties seemed never ending. Also, I had some family drama/health problems come up I had to deal with. Unfortunately I didn't have the time I was anticipating I'd have to write. But...speaking of holidays, I hope yours went well. For those of you who celebrated Christmas, I wish you a late Merry Christmas. So, as an apology here is a late gift for all of you (if not a Christmas present, then let's celebrate 2011) from me to you. ENJOY! :) **

*******This chapter is going to re-introduce Peter. Guys, he's a good man. He's likable. Don't cast him off because he's not Nathan. To be able to capture Haley's emotions, you (as readers) are going to have to get to know him. **

*A Massive, massive thanks goes out to all of you who have reviewed this story. Guys, it's past **500**. WHAT? That's crazy awesome! :) I am so inspired by all of your kind words. I tried to respond to those of you who reviewed chapter 21, and here is a little thanks to those of you I couldn't.

OTHfangirl- Thanks so much for the review! Glad you thought it was epic.  
dyan- I thought they both deserved that clam before the storm, 'cause let's face it, there's definitely a storm brewing. This chapter is setting that up.  
mazzy- I intended on having peter arrive last chapter but it just wouldn't fit. But he's here now. ;)  
SARAH- Thanks for the review. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.  
A- Glad you're excited about Peter and N/H interaction. You'll get a nice dose of it in this chapter.  
lenniem- Thanks for the review and the complement about my writing. And you're right, it's going to be hard for N/H to come to terms with the past 17 years.******  
**

******Chapter 22- Two Men, One Heart**

******Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to OTH**

**Monday, May 26, 2021**

He'd been driving for almost six hours. That's how long it takes to get from Washington, DC to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Peter Griffin was tired, but he was excited. He had spent the weekend at the Museum of Natural History lecturing on his latest publication about the effectiveness and drawbacks of technology in modern warfare. It's a little ironic, actually. Peter was about to step into man to man combat, fighting for one girl with one heart to give away. The latest and greatest weaponry and machines weren't going to be able to help him now.

Unaware of the encroaching battle, he'd gotten up at the crack of dawn and ventured down the desolate roads with the rising sun following him quietly. And now as that same sun shone brightly in the middle of the sky reflecting high noon, Peter still had no idea he was entering enemy territory. Peter glanced at his phone and thought about calling her, saying he'd be there in a half hour or so, but surprises were more fun. Technically it wasn't a surprise, she knew he was coming. Since they'd spoken on the phone the day before, he was sure she'd be just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

Knowing he was drawing near, Peter's nerves swirled in his stomach. As each mile ticked away on the odometer, he knew he was that much closer to her, closer to Haley. She was his life, his love, and his world. They were as similar as one could possibly be to another individual, and their coffee shop romance had lasted them the better half of a decade.

So, as he merged from Highway 76 onto the small town streets of Tree Hill, Peter took Wrightsville Avenue and headed for the beach house. He'd been to Tree Hill a handful of times and the familiar sights began to settle in his mind, but this trip was going to be different. This time he was meeting _him_.

Peter had always known about Nathan Scott. The first time he saw Haley's scar, the thin reminder of the emergency C-section, was when she told him about her past. He'd thought she was brave for giving up the child, that Nathan was a tool who deserved to be lonely, but he was only getting half of the truth. Haley had only ever told him the bad things about their relationship. She hadn't told him about the happiness, the love, and their commitment. Peter had never heard of _their _"Always and Forever."

With his nerves settling and her warm brown eyes welcoming him to her in his mind, Peter took the last turn and counted the houses. He had the address memorized and he was pretty sure Lucas had said it was white, or a light gray color. Peter narrowed his eyes reading small house numbers and that's when he saw the dead giveaway. Forty yards ahead was a tall, three or four story house that looked ordinarily plain except for the familiar car in the driveway. It was Haley's. As his foot let off the accelerator and pushed on the brakes, Peter's heart began to race uncontrollably. This was it.

Peter pulled into the driveway and parked behind her car. He sat silently clutching the wheel preparing to meet Nathan. He'd only seen pictures of him, caught a glimpse or two of him on ESPN a few times, but Peter had never met the man. If he was anything like Lucas, they would get along perfectly, but somehow Peter figured it wasn't going to be that easy.

Not wanting to mess with his bags in that moment, Peter walked up the steps and hoped she would be the one to open the door. He wanted to see her sweet face, those kind eyes, her comforting smile, but most of all he wanted to see the woman he loved. Taking his knuckles to the hard wood, Peter sighed heavily and took a half step back and waited. The answer wasn't immediate, but the sounds of the floorboards and the door cracking open made him smile. Peter's smile quickly vanished though, and his big sea-colored eyes glanced up to _him_.

Peter wasn't a small man, he was 5'11, but looked an easy six feet. His lanky frame was well balanced with muscles but his glasses made him look much weaker than he actually was. Truth be told, Peter had been a collegiate swimmer. He was in shape but his side burns were prematurely streaked with gray, yet that always seemed like his most attractive starting point. Haley liked it. Still, with all of his good looks aside, he felt about the size of an ant as he stared up to Nathan who seemed to tower over him.

The two men were awkwardly silent for a moment, neither of them knowing who should speak first. Peter looked down and hesitated but he was the first to extend his hand.

"I'm Peter Griffin," he shook with Nathan and grinned wearily. "You must be Nathan."

"Yeah." Nathan nodded and continued to shake. "She's been expecting you."

Still shaking hands, Peter glanced over Nathan's broad shoulders to see if he could catch a peek of her. He couldn't.

Both of them kept awkwardly smiling and realized at the same time that their hands were still locked together. In a flash of a second they broke apart and nervous laughs trickled through the air.

"Sorry." Nathan shook his head and opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

Peter nodded, swallowing his anxiety and followed his new acquaintance. As they walked through the house, Peter took in the sights. To his delight the house was normal. It wasn't extravagant or gaudy. He'd expected a lot of fancy furniture and million dollar paintings, but it was nice; it was homey. Peter smiled thinking he was a fool for believing Nathan was going to be able to buy Haley's heart. Since he was a retired NBA star, Peter expected Nathan's house to be like the ones he saw on TV, the real fancy ones with heated floors and bathtubs with flecks of gold, but it was...average.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled and the small steps from the ceiling made him turn to Peter. "She must have run up to her room for a sec. Can I get you anything?" He walked over to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "It's a little early but I've got scotch, bourbon, vodka, gin..."

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." Peter politely declined and turned his eyes towards the stairs.

Nathan nodded but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to take the edge off. He needed to drown his worries, at least for a temporary second. So, he grabbed a tumbler, plunked three ice cubes in his glass, and blanketed them with a thin layer of scotch. Taking a long, thirsty sip, Nathan set his glass down and sighed. He debated on whether to start a conversation with Peter but he was interrupted when the steps began to thud with the sounds of her feet.

Nathan's face brightened when he saw her. She had changed out of her tank top into a flattering white blouse but kept her khaki shorts on. Her cheeks were pink and he could tell she had dusted them with some blush. Her lashes seemed a bit darker also. As pretty as she looked, Nathan couldn't help but feel the jealousy surge through his body. Had she done all of that for him? Feeling invisible, Nathan watched as they greeted each other. It was sickening and upsetting.

Peter's smile couldn't have been wider. He and Haley locked eyes and he shook his head with a smirk. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. Without meaning to, his jaw fell ajar. "Wow."

Haley was beaming as well. She smiled and exhaled deeply as she slowly descended the steps. "Hi, Peter."

That struck a chord with Nathan. He knew 'hi' wasn't their thing per say, but it should have been. He couldn't watch so he turned around and poured himself another drink.

"You look..." Peter smiled with a happy sigh and put his hands on her sides when she reached the last step. "I've missed you." He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back and they wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace. Peter whisper-spoke into her ear but Haley wasn't really listening. Even though her arms were around Peter, she was staring at Nathan. She wanted to tell him that she was simply putting on an act. She wanted him to know that he was the man for her, not Peter. But after the kiss, the hug, and their exchange of hellos, Haley was having a hard time pulling away from Peter. She hoped her feelings for Peter only stemmed from the comfortable habits they had grown accustomed to, but Haley was starting to think that picking one over the other was going to be far more difficult than she could even fathom.

"I'm glad you're here." Haley leaned away from him and smiled. "How was DC?"

Peter grinned with an enthusiastic nod. "Great. The lecture and conference went well. I had dinner with Congressman Fairbanks. He said he'd fund the new research group."

"Really? That's great."

"Yep. We had dinner at Seventeen Eighty Nine and finalized the deal with dessert."

Haley laughed. Peter had a way about him. He was extremely intellectual but had great people skills. He wasn't the type to rub his PhD in someone's face or make them feel inadequate. He was just an overall great person.

"That's wonderful." Haley put her hands on the tops of his shoulders. "I'm so happy for you."

Peter's ears began to turn a little red and he shook away his bashfulness. "Tell me about you. How's Jamie? Is he here?"

Haley looked over to Nathan who still had his back turned to the pair. "Nathan? What time did Jamie say he'd be over?"

Finishing off his newest drink, Nathan wiped his mouth and glanced at the clock. "Uh, around three."

Haley's brow furrowed. She didn't understand why he was being so distant. Well, she did, but Haley thought he'd be alright with it. He knew she loved him, but it must have been hard to see her with Peter.

Peter began to move towards the couch and sat down. "Tell me about him. What's he like?"

Nathan couldn't stand Peter's tone. It wasn't like Jamie was his son. He didn't want to hear this overly enthusiastic stranger act like he cared about Jamie. To be fair, maybe Peter was curious, but if Nathan had his way, there would be no point for the pair to meet. If Nathan had his way, Peter wouldn't even be in Tree Hill or the beach. But, because he loved Haley, he knew she needed to do it her way.

Haley sat down next to Peter and she sighed. "I don't know where to start. He's seventeen. Just finished his sophomore year in high school. Makes great grades..."

Peter smirked. "So he's smart like his mom?"

Haley appreciated the compliment with a kind smile and then looked over to Nathan. "He's also on the basketball team, plays football, likes baseball..."

"Gets that from you, huh, Nathan?" Peter nodded cordially with a raise of his brow.

Setting his glass on the counter, Nathan leaned against the marble and nodded. "Yeah. But only the good parts, I hope."

Haley couldn't help herself. "He got your eyes, Nathan. They're the same color blue, almost exactly."

A smile spread across Nathan's lips as he looked up. "Yeah. He got those from me."

Haley nodded with another smile. "And your height."

Nathan laughed. "He's probably still got some growing to do, but I think he's pretty tall."

"See, it's both us of us, Nathan." Haley shook her head but smiled wishing he would realize just how much Jamie got from each of them. In a whispery tone, Haley sighed, "He's _you_ and _me_."

The room grew silent, but Nathan and Haley didn't stop their stares from across the room. They were intense and full of angst, and the tension began to swell in the air. As much as Nathan hated seeing her with Peter, hearing her say that last little part, about Jamie being part of them, Peter would never be able to take that away from him. Peter may be smarter, more articulate, and even a more likable kind of guy, but Nathan was the man her heart belonged to. Nathan had taken it first and if she was trying to give it back to him, he sure as hell wasn't going to let Peter Griffin take what had been his all along.

Peter, on the other hand, felt the wave of emotion pass through the room and grew rigid. Hoping this delicate mixture of flirtation and lust wasn't going to be a reoccurring theme, Peter shook his head. He knew he needed to intervene. "So..." he stood up and clapped his hands together, "I guess I should get my bags so I can get settled into the room." Peter looked to the front door and nodded. "I'll be right back and you can show me our room. Alright, Hales?"

"Alright." Haley smiled and walked him to the door. "You need help?"

Peter smiled appreciatively but shook his head. "I got it."

When the door closed, Nathan about busted a fuse. "HALES? He called you Hales?"

Surprised by his tone and volume, Haley furrowed her brow. "Shh! Nathan, it's my name."

"It's what _I_ call you."

Haley laughed. "And about every other person who knows me." She laughed again and walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart; it was beating fast and hard. "Please don't make a big deal out of it. I don't need you to lose your temper and go saying or doing things you'll regret. So please, just let it go." Haley reached for his hand that was clenched into a fist and loosened his fingers. "I'm going to make this work. I just need a little time is all."

The feel of her hand in his slowed his building frustration, but he wasn't going to make any guarantees. "I can't promise anything."

Haley nodded, she knew he had a tendency to be the jealous type. "Do it for me. Please?"

He didn't have to respond. She could see it in his eyes that he knew there was a line he was not to cross. However, regardless of his temper, she was a little in love with the fact that he literally might fight for her. She didn't really want Nathan to hurt Peter, but the thought of it had her stomach swarming with giddy butterflies. There was no way he was going to let her slip away from him again.

With her hand still wrapped around his, Haley gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. "Thank you, Nathan." Without even thinking, she reached up and set a loving hand on his cheek. "We'll get through this."

Nathan had never had very good timing in his life. He was usually early or late. Rarely was he the type of guy to realize that a window or door had been opened before the opportunity was lost. But today, today Nathan's timing was just right. He smiled at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. When the two broke apart, the front door opened and Peter walked into the room carrying his bags completely oblivious to what had just transpired.

"So, where's the room?"

Haley's face flushed with horror realizing how close they had been to being caught. She shook the shock from her face and turned towards Peter. Haley bit her lip and sighed nervously, "It's upstairs. I'll show you."

Nathan watched her lead them up the stairs and couldn't help but smile to himself. Round one, Nathan. He knew he shouldn't have been keeping score, but when the prize was Haley, he needed to make sure there was no way he could lose.

Haley, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so confident. Her heart burned but for all the wrong reasons. Her hand instinctively fell on her breast and she looked down to make sure there wasn't an emblazoned letter "A". Thinking to her Early American Novels class she taught back in Davidson, Haley was beginning to think about Hawthorne's _Scarlet Letter _in a whole different light. Was she Hester Prynne? It seemed so. But what scared her the most was that the adulterous protagonist from that book loses both of the men in her life. So, as Haley led Peter up to the bedroom, she couldn't shake the feeling that if things didn't go smoothly or according to plan, she just might end up alone.

**ooo**

Jamie and Michael were sitting in the kitchen munching on sandwiches when Jamie felt the vibration of his cell phone. He guessed it was Jeff and Kathy saying they had gotten back to Raleigh safely, but the caller ID flashed an unknown number. It had the Tree Hill area code, but he wasn't sure who it was.

He hesitated before pushing the answer button. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Bell were in the room, and Michael was too busy stuffing his face with homemade tuna salad to care. So, not thinking anything of it, Jamie pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

A familiar but not immediately recognizable voice came on the other line. "Jamie?"

The boy furrowed his brow. "Yeah?"

With his mouth full of his sandwich, Michael looked over to his friend and became interested. Jamie Scott was never one to look confused or befuddled. So, when Michael saw his friend's forehead wrinkle with a shake of his head, he knew things were going to get exciting. Well, maybe not exciting, but more exciting than their lackluster day had been so far.

Jamie continued to have the conversation and with an exchange of goodbyes, he set his phone down and sighed. "You up for a little trip to Tric?"

Michael shook his head. "Tric?"

Jamie smiled. "That was Peyton. She wants to talk to me before I go over and see Nathan and Haley today." Before Jamie even let his friend invite himself, he nodded. "Yes you can come."

Swallowing his abnormally large bite, Michael grinned. "Awesome."

Twenty minutes later the boys were driving through downtown Tree Hill. The streets were busy with the normal summer vacationers, and the river glistened as it slowly moved towards the ocean. Michael was driving and when they turned down the street with the old abandoned-looking warehouse, he shook his head.

"You sure this is right?"

Jamie nodded. If it wasn't for Jeff's bad directions and junky GPS, he would have been skeptical too, but he knew the solitary brick building was the place they needed to be.

"Yep." He pointed to the gravel drive and smiled. "Pull in there."

Michael did as he was told and he smiled when he saw the metal staircase leading to a gray door with Tric centered on it. They parked the car and walked up to the rickety staircase, climbed the steps, and opened the door to a dark room that smelled like smoke and alcohol.

"It's a bar?"

Jamie laughed. "Uh-huh."

They guys walked into the large building and scanned the room for Peyton. With their eyes adjusted to the dim lights, Jamie pointed to a skinny woman sitting at the corner of the bar. Michael followed his friend and they approached her.

Jamie cleared his throat to get her attention. "Peyton?"

She spun on her stool and smiled. "Hey." She looked from Jamie to Micheal. "And you brought your partner in crime." She laughed and patted the Michael on the shoulder.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

"You know..." She started for the back and the boys followed her. "Brooke and I were just like that at your age." She caught herself and laughed. "Unless of course we were fighting over Lucas."

Michael turned sharply to Jamie with raised eyes. "What?"

Jamie didn't have time to explain so he shook Michael's question away. "So, uh...you were kinda vague on the phone. What is it that we need to talk about?"

Peyton laughed and opened the door to the office. "Why don't you sit down, then we'll talk."

Jamie nodded and swallowed the confidence he thought he had. Peyton was starting to make him worry a little bit. But Michael on the other hand, he was in awe of the office. He loved the pool table, thought it was awesome that she had records on the wall, and when he saw the studio he about popped a lung.

"So you...you like sign bands and they make CDs here?"

Peyton sat down behind her desk. "Something like that."

Michael nodded taking it all in. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was related to all of these people. "You mind if I look around? Can I...may I go check out the sound board?"

Peyton nodded. "Sure. Just don't turn too many knobs."

Michael snorted with a giddy laugh and walked towards the studio.

Peyton leaned across her desk and grabbed her water and took a long sip before looking to Jamie.

The boy was also taking it all in. He had read about Tric in _An Unkindness of Ravens _but he never thought he'd actually be there. His mom, Haley, had performed on the stage just outside the door and he wondered if she'd ever sing for him.

"So." Peyton put the bottle back on the desk and smiled. "You're probably wondering why I called?" Jamie nodded. Peyton leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I don't know if this is right, me telling you, but I think it's okay." Jamie exhaled deeply ready for whatever bomb she was about to drop. Peyton laughed and covered her face with her hands and then she nodded thinking she was ready. "What exactly has Nathan told you about him and Haley?"

Jamie raised his shoulders and shrugged. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Like..." Peyton searched for the right words. "Has he showed you anything that..."

"The envelope?"

Both of them widened their eyes. Peyton nodded and smiled. She was happy that Nathan had showed Jamie. "Okay, so...do you know that, that he still loves her?"

Jamie started to subconsciously run his thumb and forefinger over his knuckles. "He told me. And," his lips curved upwards into a smirk, "isn't it kinda obvious?"

Peyton grinned with a raise of her eye brows. "So you've noticed?"

Jamie smiled and sat up in his chair. "You mean the way they look at each other? Their silent conversations? He thinks it's subtle, but I'm pretty sure we all notice it."

Peyton nodded. She liked that Jamie had been so observant. "And what about Haley?"

Jamie leaned back again and shook his head. "It's harder to tell with her." He shrugged and looked to the floor. "She's reserved and secretive about them. I think it's because she doesn't want to get hurt, but I think she still cares about him a lot."

Amused again, Peyton grinned. "Well, what if I told you..." She stopped herself thinking she might not be the best person to tell him, but...what the hell? "Nathan showed her the envelope."

Jamie grinned. "He did!" Peyton nodded with a smirk. Jamie stammered but was able to convey his excitement. "What, what did she say?"

The skinny blond laughed and shook her head. "It's not what she said, it's what she did."

Jamie's furrowed his brow not understanding. "What did she do?"

Peyton's eyes shot to her desk and let the truth fly out of her mouth. "They slept together."

Normally when a kids finds out about their parents having sex the immediate reaction is to cringe or shake away the information hopefully to forget they ever knew about it. But Jamie wasn't like most kids. Granted, Nathan and Haley were his mom and dad, they weren't really his parents. It didn't bother him like hearing about Jeff and Kathy's sex life would.

"Really?" He hadn't anticipated that but it was a good thing. Maybe it was a good thing. He wasn't exactly sure. "So, she loves him too?"

Peyton laughed and took another sip of her drink. "That's were it gets complicated."

Jamie shook his head. Why was it complicated? If Nathan loved Haley and Haley loved Nathan, shouldn't that make it alright? Weren't they supposed to be with each other? Trying to rationalize the problem, Jamie, thought out loud. "But if he, and she..." His eyes widened and he looked at Peyton. She nodded. They both knew what the problem was. "Peter."

Peyton smirked with a tilt of her head. "Peter."

Jamie had forgotten about Haley's long-term boyfriend. "And he's supposed to be here in..."

"He's already here. I think he his at least." Peyton shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "And look, I don't have a problem with Peter. He's a nice guy. But I don't think it's fair to Nathan or Haley if they ignore their feelings for each other just because Haley's in a relationship." Peyton leaned back in her chair and sighed. "What they had, what they still have, I think they can work together. I know they can."

Jamie felt his cheeks burn. He'd only come to Tree Hill expecting to meet his parents. He hadn't expected for them to be cordial to one another, much less end up back together. So as he thought about it, his heart swelled with thoughts of becoming a family. The thought of him, Nathan, and Haley together was making his cheeks warm with happiness.

"So what do we do?" Jamie wanted to help in any way possible. "How do we make sure...if they actually do still love each other, how do we make sure she ends up with Nathan?"

Peyton smirked. "First I think you just need to watch Peter and Haley together. You need to see if she's affectionate towards him. Watch how she acts around Peter versus the way she acts around Nathan."

Jamie nodded. He was going to be taking mental notes. That wasn't going to be hard for him. "Yeah. Okay. I'll do that."

Peyton nodded with a smile. "You can tell Nathan you know about the envelope, but maybe you should keep the fact that you know they slept together under your belt for a while. Just until you have the right moment. Or, maybe one of them will tell you?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe?"

Peyton pushed her chair back away from her desk. "I know this is probably strange and weird, but I really do think they can have it all back." She walked in front of her desk and leaned against the edge. "If Nathan becomes...what you need to know is Nathan will become insanely jealous if Haley and Peter look happy together. That means you're gonna have to be his buffer. You need to be the one to recognize his anger or resentment and just get him away from her." Peyton shook her head. "Haley's not going to take him back if he throws punches or anything like that."

Jamie was trying to stop his smile. He liked the fact that Nathan was or was probably going to be extremely jealous of Peter. It was painfully obvious how much Nathan still loved Haley.

Peyton crossed her arms and sighed. "This thing with the two of them is it's not going to happen overnight. They both have to commit to each other. I'm pretty sure Nathan's going to put everything on the line for her, but Haley..." Peyton shook her head. "She's one of my best friends, but I'm worried she's not going to be able to take him back."

Jamie exhale deeply. "Why?"

"She doesn't want to get hurt again. She doesn't want to damage her relationship with Nathan any more than it already is. Imagine if they do get together, and it doesn't work out. It's not going to be pretty." Peyton re-crossed her arms. "And then there's you."

"Me?" Jamie's eyebrows arched.

With a smile, Peyton sighed. "No matter how they end up, together or apart, you're going to be that singular force that keeps them linked. I think Haley would prefer to have you and Nathan in her life than not at all. If them as a couple won't work, she's going to keep things platonic." Peyton stopped herself before she continued. "Does this make sense?"

Jamie looked at her wearily. "Sorta."

Peyton laughed. "Okay. I'm just trying to say that if Haley doesn't think that she and Nathan can work as a couple, she's not going to risk her heart for a bad relationship. She's going to want to stay 'friends' with Nathan because she wants you to have two parents who can speak to each other." Peyton laughed. "The last time they broke up they didn't speak for years. You know how long it was, and I don't think she wants that again."

Jamie didn't want that either. "I get it. You think that Haley wants them to work, but deep down she's scared for it to work. You think Haley's not going to be able to lower those walls and let Nathan in completely."

Peyton laughed. Jamie certainly had a way with words. He had just cut her long tirade into three or so sentences. "Yes. "

Jamie was beginning to understand just how complicated everything was. And, it wasn't just Peter. Sure, he was a pretty detrimental factor to Nathan and Haley's relationship, but it was much more than that. Jamie understood that there were certain things that were going to have to be done in order to make sure his parents ended up together.

Getting up from his chair, Jamie sighed with a smile. "I guess I've got my work cut out for me, huh?"

Peyton smirked and set her hand on his shoulder. "Have I told you how much I like you?" Both of them laughed. Peyton swung her arm around Jamie's back and they began walking towards the studio. "Guess this is the time I tell you that you're my favorite nephew?"

The two of them laughed again and headed for the studio to see what Michael was up to. They each felt good about the situation. Both of them knew that Nathan and Haley were supposed to be together, they had one of those storybook romances seventeen years wasn't going to be able to erase. So, with their plans set into motion, neither of them realized that across town, Haley was attempting to solve the Peter and Nathan situation by herself.

**ooo**

Peter shut the last drawer and looked at Haley who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He could tell she was thinking about something so he stayed silent as he moved closer to the bed. She was facing the ocean and the sudden dip of the mattress startled her. Peter slowly crawled to her side, kicked off his shoes, and laid his head on the fluffy white pillows. He let out a long yawn and burrowed his face further into the blankets.

Haley turned to look at him and smiled. He was fighting sleep, murmuring little things about the weather and how glad he was to be with her. She smiled because it reminded her of the many times he'd do that after a long day. They'd be in bed together, her with a book and him with another, and he'd slowly begin to talk himself to sleep. It was charming and endearing and she realized they'd probably never do any of that again.

"It's a nice house." He yawned trying to keep his eyes open. "And Nathan, he's an alright guy." With a few blinks of his heavy eyelids, Peter finally stopped mumbling and Haley knew he was down for the count.

Like the infinite nights they had spent together, Haley gently slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose and set them on the bedside table. She rolled back on her side to face him and tears immediately started to well in her eyes.

She had prepared a speech; a soliloquy of sorts to explain her feelings and how they had changed. That's what she had been doing when she was staring out to the blue-gray haze, preparing herself for the inevitable.

Haley was going to explain how she loved Nathan and why she wanted to be with him. But, looking at Peter sleep, Haley wished she could tell him right there. It would certainly be easier. She wouldn't have to look into his eyes and say she picked Nathan. Even though she loved Peter dearly, she wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. Running her hands through his thick dark hair, Haley cried because she was going to miss him. She'd miss the sound of his voice, his laugh, soft kisses, words of encouragement, and his warm body next to her letting her know she wasn't alone in the world. He had been everything to her. She knew that once she broke it off with Peter, there would be no going back. He'd never want to see her again, and she was going to be crushed. Haley would be losing one of her best friends.

Kissing his jaw gently, Haley whispered an apology. He couldn't hear her of course, but it made her feel better. "I'm sorry, Peter. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Getting up quickly so he wouldn't wake up, Haley hit the lights and closed the door.

Minding his own business, Nathan was eating a sandwich when she walked down the stairs. He could tell she was upset and when she reached his side he smiled at her. It was a reassuring smile; confident and protective, like he'd be there for her no matter what. And that's all she really needed. She needed to know he'd be there for her, and he was.

"You okay?"

Haley shook her head and wiped the tears from under her eyes. "No."

Nathan looked down to her hands and could tell that they were trembling. "Hey. I'm here. We're gonna be fine."

"I'm not ready to tell him. I can't do it."

Hurt, Nathan nodded. He knew this must have been torturing her on the inside. She was opening herself to a world of pain and anguish all for the sake of him. "Well, when you're ready...I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones and she smiled.

Sighing a little, Nathan looked around and listened to the quiet house. "Where is Peter?"

Haley sniffed her nose and sighed. "He's asleep upstairs."

"Oh."

Felling like she had to defend Peter, Haley shook her head. "He had a long drive and I'm sure he's been up since four. I'd be tired too."

Nodding, Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

Haley took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't want to talk about Peter. Thinking about him hurt too much. She dabbed at her tear stained cheeks with a napkin and walked over to the window. The sun burned a white hot and Haley touched the glass feeling the warmth. She closed her eyes thinking that she could escape her encroaching reality, but she couldn't. She was going to have to face him, both of them, and then make her decision.

"Haley?"

She turned at the sound of her name and raised her brow.

"You should probably eat something. It'll make you feel better." The kindness and sincerity behind Nathan's voice had her knees feeling week.

"I know."

"Well, what do you want?" He lifted two containers and smiled. "Turkey or Ham?"

Haley shook her head. He didn't have to make her a sandwich. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself. "Oh, I'll do it."

Nathan smirked and returned one container back to the fridge. "Turkey." He smiled to himself gathering all the things he'd need. "Lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, mustard..."

"But only..."

Nathan smirked again with a laugh. "Honey mustard. I remember."

Haley shook her head. She couldn't believe he still remembered that. Of all the things he could have forgotten, that was one of them. It wasn't important or significant, but the fact that he still knew how to make a sandwich the way she liked it, her hear felt like it was about to leap from her chest.

That was the thing with Nathan, Haley had a feeling that he'd keep surprising her with little things like that. He'd make her feel like the time they'd spent apart had really been no time at all.

**ooo**

Peter opened his eyes and he blinked a few times surveying the room. A little disorientated from his nap, Peter thought for a moment that he was back in D.C. He thought for an instance that he was back in the hotel room overlooking the Potomic River. But, as his eyes wandered around the room, a sudden weight filled his chest. He hadn't dreamed about going to Tree Hill or the beach, it was real.

Looking at the small clock on the bedside table, Peter squinted as he tried to read the numbers. It was a blur of black and white and he knew he was too far away to read the time. Reaching for what he assumed were his glasses, he slid them onto his face and yawned. It was fifteen until three. He sat up and stretched his arms thinking he needed to take a shower. Wasn't Jamie going to be at the house at three o'clock?

Quickly hoping from the bed, Peter remade the bed and gave a hesitated glance towards the bathroom. There was no other option really. He needed to make a good impression on Jamie. He certainly wasn't going to do that if he smelled of Trip Trésor: the made up scent he and Haley coined after someone drove or rode in the car for more than five hours. It was funny. They'd spent their fair share of traveling to various lectures and it was the most logical thing they could call it. Smiling to himself, Peter grabbed his dopp kit and hurried to the shower.

Ten minuets later he was tucking his shirt into his pants when a knock thudded from the door.

"Come in," Peter said had he looped his belt around his waist.

Haley pushed the door open and smiled. "I heard the water from downstairs and figured you had gotten up."

Peter grinned as he fastened his belt. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I really needed it."

Haley leaned into the door frame and crossed her arms. "Well, Jamie just called. He said he'd be here shortly.

Taking a quick look into the mirror, Peter smiled. "Speaking of Jamie, I got something for him."

"What?"

"Yeah," Peter laughed as he opened his suitcase. "I got it at the museum." He pulled a bag out and grinned. "I wasn't sure what size, but the woman behind the counter said her grandson wore a medium so that's what I got." Peter reached into the bag and pulled out a navy t-shirt. "It's an official Air Force One shirt." Peter held it up and then flipped it around so Haley could see the back. "I know his birthday was a couple days ago, but I just saw it and thought it was kinda cool."

Haley walked towards Peter and touched the shirt. "You didn't have to do that."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but I just thought it'd be nice."

Haley nodded. "He'll love it."

As a smirk rose from his mouth, Peter turned back towards his suitcase. "I also got a little something for you."

Haley shook her head. "No, Peter. You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

Peter looked over his shoulder and laughed. "I know. You tell me that every time I travel, but I couldn't not get these."

Haley saw him reach into a zipper pocket and pull out a small black box. She immediately thought it was jewelry. She wasn't surprised though. It was a tradition of sorts. He'd always pick up little trinkets for her.

"So I saw these and knew you'd love them." Peter squeezed the small box and set it carefully in Haley's palm. "Here."

Haley didn't want to open it. She felt like it was stealing. It wasn't fair to him for her to take this gift when she was about to rip his heart right from his chest.

"Go on." Peter nodded with a smile.

Reluctantly, Haley nodded and cracked the box open. A small sigh slipped through her lips and she quickly looked at Peter. "They're beautiful."

Peter smiled. "They're chocolate pearls. I mean, that's the color. That's what they're called."

"Wow, they're..." Haley smiled but shook her head. "These must have cost a fortune!"

With a quiet laugh, Peter shook his head. "Don't worry about what they cost me." He glanced down to the box and then back to Haley. "So, do you like them?"

Haley couldn't form words. Nodding, she smiled and then snapped the box shut. She walked over to the dresser and set it down with a heavy sigh. This was her moment. She had to tell him about Nathan. Peter had a right to know now. She couldn't keep it up; she couldn't stand the lying, and manipulation.

"Peter, we need to talk."

With a wrinkle forming across his brow, Peter shook his head. "About what?"

Haley's chin began to quiver as she looked into his eyes. "About...us."

Peter thought he knew where she was coming from. "Look," he set his hands on her sides, "I know you're nervous about me meeting Jamie. It's a big step. I get it. You have a right to be scared."

Haley shook her head. "No, that's not it."

Peter wasn't understanding. "What is it then?"

She walked away from him but turned back around. "I think the time we've spent apart...I don't think we're..."

Before she could continue, Nathan's yell echoed from downstairs. "HALEY! Jamie's here!"

Peter smiled and headed for the door. "We'll talk after Jamie leaves, alright?"

She couldn't even respond before he was halfway down the hall.

Clearing her thoughts and putting on a happy face, Haley too headed downstairs to see Jamie. She didn't want him thinking there was a problem. So, as she made her way to the top of the stairs, Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Obviously talking to Peter was not going to be something she could just do. She had to have the right moment, without interruption, without hesitation, and without second thoughts. Haley opened her eyes realizing that there probably wasn't a "perfect moment" to tell him. So, as she stepped down the stairs, Haley had it set in her mind that once Jamie was gone, she'd tell Peter.

It had to be done.

If she kept it to herself much longer, things would begin to unravel. And, the last thing she needed in her life was the emotional uncertainty a pile of unattached strings would cause. Plus, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep her feelings for Nathan hidden from Peter. It was eating her up on the inside. Also, it was unfair to Nathan for him to have to watch her with another man. But knowing she'd lose Peter forever also hurt her heart. As much as she tried to imagine herself with a happy ending, someone was going to end up alone.

Creeping down the stairs, Haley put on a brave smile and sighed. Standing at the bottom were the three most important men in her life, all representing her past, present, and future. Haley believed she knew which men belonged to what category, but that's the thing about life...she couldn't predict or be sure of anything because fate and destiny sometimes have an odd way of working out.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Peter is in Tree Hill/ the beach. Do you all still hate him? He really is a nice guy. It's pretty unfortunate that he's stuck between an epic couple. **

**So, what's coming up?  
Jamie meets Peter and observes him and Haley together.  
Nathan, being Nathan, is going to start to feel more stings of jealousy.  
A confrontation will break out and things will be smashed. Hmmm, wonder what? Could it be hearts or literal objects or both?  
Haley makes her choice. Is it permanent?**

**I've just noticed this, but I haven't had Brooke have a substantial role in a couple chapters. She's got a pretty important role coming up though. Don't think I forgot about her. **

**How am I doing in capturing Haley's emotions? She's really torn. Obviously she loves Nathan, but Peter has been a giant part of her life for a long time. I don't know about you, but that would be hard for me to write off anyone like that. **

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews guys! I hope to have the next chapter up before I go back to school 1/9/11. Finger crossed. Reviews will definitely inspire me to write!**

**Remember: I post status updates on my profile with estimates about chapter updates. **

**Please review! :)  
**


	23. Breakups and Breakdowns

******Thanks for the patience, guys. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, but if you read my profile updates you know I've been really busy. College is no joke. I'm killing myself with all of my work. Anyway, this chapter starts off with Jamie on his way to Nathan's beach house. Don't let that confuse you because the last chapter ended with Haley walking downstairs to greet everyone. You'll get what's happening. There is a method to my madness. Happy reading. **

******This is a pretty significant chapter guys. I hope you like it.  
**

******* Thanks so very much to my reviewers. All of you readers are awesome, but for those of you who take the time to leave your thoughts in a review...I want to give you all Valentine's Day present if I could, I'd send you all a box of chocolate and a stuffed bear. Sound nice ;) You don't know how much it means to have such great feedback on this story. Thanks.  
**

******Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own anything related to OTH. Well, I've got my DVDs...but that's about it. **

******Chapter 23- Breakups and Breakdowns**

**Monday, May 26, 2021**

Jamie raised his eyebrows and extended his hand out. He was looking at Michael who was spinning his car keys around his fingers hoping his best friend would change his mind. Jamie was supposed to be going to Nathan's beach house to meet the infamous Peter, and Michael didn't want to miss it.

"Come on man," Michael grunted and hopped up onto the kitchen counter. "Please let me go with you."

Jamie laughed with a shake of his head. "I should probably go alone." He shrugged his shoulders and started to cross the room to get close to his friend. Without suspicion, Jamie slyly walked to Michael's side and snatched the keys from his hand.

"Hey!"

Jamie's jaw dropped with smile. "What? You got to come to Tric with me earlier. Let me do this one by myself."

Michael huffed and crossed his arms. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Jamie furrowed his brow and laughed. Did Michael think it would be impossible to fill his time with entertainment that didn't involve Jamie's family? "I'm sure you'll think of something." He glanced at the clock on the wall of the kitchen and smiled. "Look, I'll call you when I'm done. Alright?"

With a roll of his eyes, Michael nodded. "Fine." He looked out the window down towards the beach. He guessed he could go down and swim or check out the hot girls once Jamie was gone. "Go. I'll be fine," he said sarcastically.

Jamie smiled at Michael's ability to make him feel like the bad guy somehow. "Bye."

The light haired boy shook his head as he walked to the stairs. It was closing in on 3PM and he needed to get to the beach house as soon as he could.

The drive wasn't long, just a couple minutes, but as Jamie pulled into the driveway of the beach house, he felt a worrisome bubble of anxiety fill the back of his throat. A new car, an unfamiliar black sedan was parked behind Nathan's SUV and Jamie knew it was Peter's. As he pulled the key from the ignition, Jamie sensed an overwhelming urge of resentment rush through his veins. He didn't even know the man but he was already picking sides.

Peter had no chance.

No, yes he did. Closing his eyes and shaking his head violently, Jamie had to clear away those thoughts. If he was going to be a good observer, he couldn't have a predisposition or be biased. Just because he thought it would be great to have Nathan and Haley together, he'd have to give Peter a chance.

Jamie climbed the front steps and opened the door to an empty house, or so he thought. He didn't knock, he simply pushed the door open with a gentle shove. The house was quiet and he wasn't sure where everyone was. Haley wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was Nathan. He saw their cars in front of the house, but where were they?

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Jamie shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. Wasn't he supposed to be there? Didn't they agree on him coming over at 3PM?

"Hello?" Nathan's voice bounced down the hall. "Jamie?"

"Hey," Jamie said as he watched his father walk into the room. "I just got here."

"I'm glad you're here." Nathan smiled and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and he exhaled deeply. "So, I guess you know Peter's here, right?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I figured."

Nathan nodded but he fumbled for words not really knowing what to say next. "Uh, he's upstairs. So is Haley." Both of them looked at the staircase and the room grew silent. Before the silence became awkward or uncomfortable, Nathan looked back to his son and smirked. "Just for the record, I kinda think Peter is a jackass."

If there had been any tension that declaration lightened the mood quickly. Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah?"

Nathan nodded. "I don't know...there's just something I don't like about him."

Jamie nodded but he didn't speak a word. Of course Nathan wasn't going to like Peter, he was the man who had been living with Haley for last several years. Jamie didn't have to be a rocket scientist or mathematician to know that Nathan's distaste for the stranger stemmed from a little hint of jealousy.

Trying not to act like he was completely bipartisan, Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know much about him. From what I've heard he seems nice enough." Jamie had only heard bits and pieces about Peter. He knew that Haley loved him, or used to love him, or whatever, so he assumed he couldn't be that bad. The guy was probably a nice man, it was just unfortunate that he was between Nathan and Haley. "Should I go upstairs to meet him?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, I'll yell up to them." He walked to the bottom of the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Haley! Jamie's here."

Jamie listened and heard a pair of footsteps creep across the ceiling. Someone was coming, but whom? Walking to Nathan's side, Jamie waited at the bottom of the stairs for Haley and Peter.

As he looked up, Jamie met eyes with the man's he assumed belonged to Peter.

"Jamie?" The tall man hurried down the steps at a quick pace.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and watched as Peter made his way to the bottom.

"It's so great to finally meet you." Peter put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and smiled. He was awkwardly excited but Jamie thought it was nice. He'd rather meet someone who was too friendly rather than an uninterested douche.

Peter looked at the boy and he couldn't help but see little bits of Haley in the teenager. Sure, Jamie's eyes were one in the same with Nathan's, but it was the little details that he noticed. Jamie had her mouth, ears, and even the way the boy stood was exactly like his mother's. She had a tendency to lean on her left hip when she relaxed a bit.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Peter."

They were shaking hands when Nathan's attention transitioned from them to her. Haley was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the three men. Nathan could tell she was thinking about something because she had a wrinkle tucked in between her eyebrows. He also noticed that her eyes looked like they were coated with a fresh layer of tears.

"You and Haley." Peter nodded, "It's uncanny." He admired the boy completely unaware that Haley was walking down the steps. But, when the subtle sounds of her feet stepping down the wooden stairs filtered through the air, Peter turned and saw her.

Everyone saw her.

All three men turned their attention to her as she made her appearance. She was smiling but Nathan knew she was hiding something. What had she and Peter talked about upstairs?

"Hey, Jamie." She took a step closer towards her son and hugged him.

Feeling the squeeze from her embrace, Jamie sighed as he said hello.

Peter marveled at his girlfriend and her son. He had a goofy grin plastered across his face and he covered his mouth with his hand. It was too surreal to see them together. He was genuinely happy to see that Haley had reunited with her son.

"Haley," Peter began, "I can't tell you how amazing this is."

Stepping away from Jamie, Haley looked to the floor and smiled. "Yeah," she said with a laugh. "It's great."

Peter shook his head and sighed. "I mean, you told me about the baby all those years ago, I just never, I guess I never thought about actually seeing him." Peter looked to Jamie. "I want to know all about you. Tell me who James Scott is." Peter said playfully as he put his hand on Jamie's shoulder again.

It was like he wasn't really there. Nathan felt like a fly on the wall as he watched Peter talk with his son. He tried to remember how he reacted when he first met Jamie. Was it like that? Was it better than Peter's reaction? As Nathan searched his mind, he remembered feelings of happiness, sadness, and pride surging strait to his chest. Was that happening to Peter? Nathan furrowed his brow and sighed, Peter shouldn't be so...attached. Jamie wasn't even Peter's son.

"Let's sit down." Peter pulled Jamie towards the couch. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. I want to know everything."

Jamie walked with Peter and Haley followed them closely. All three of them sat down on the couch. Jamie was in between Haley and Peter and they started to talk.

Nathan watched, stuck in limbo unsure what he was supposed to do. He looked at Jamie and then his eyes fell on Haley. They made eye contact for a split second and he could tell she was apologetic, but he still didn't want to be the fourth wheel, or whatever it was called.

"Nathan, why don't you sit down with us?" Haley smiled with a glance towards the chair.

Taking a deep breath that stung his chest, Nathan shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to go outside for a little bit."

Jamie furrowed his brow. He wanted Nathan to stay, but the defeated look on his father's face told him that he needed space.

"Oh." Haley nodded and broke her stare from Nathan. "Okay."

Grabbing his drink from the counter, Nathan headed for the door. He hadn't planned on getting drunk, but by the way things were going, he was going to need that little bit of defense. And, getting drunk just might make things easier. It might take the hurt and singe of pain out of it all. Maybe.

Nathan stepped out on the deck and the thick salty air hit him like a slap across the face. It's what he needed, though. Nathan needed the fresh air and he needed to distance himself from Peter. Being in the same room, it was like being forced to watch a film about his life with Peter staring in the lead role. Nathan didn't like it at all. He didn't want to see that man playing his part.

Peering across the dunes out to the moving sea, Nathan sighed. He walked up and down the creaky boards of the deck taking small sips from his glass thinking, hoping that Jamie didn't like Peter more than himself. And Haley, he couldn't think about her loving Peter.

Worried, Nathan began to replay his relationship with his son in his mind. Nathan knew he had a great connection with Jamie, their relationship was turning out really well, but he wondered what Jamie's relationship with Peter would be like. he didn't even think they should have one, but if they did, would it be better than Jamie's and Nathan's? Would it be different all together? Anguished thoughts flew threw Nathan's mind as he compared himself to the man inside. Peter was obviously smart, so he had Nathan beat in that category, but what else was Peter good at? He was good looking, but that probably didn't matter to Jamie. But what about Haley? Shaking his head, Nathan continued to weigh himself against Peter. Fighting with himself on who had the better since of humor, Nathan took the last sip of his drink and sighed. It wasn't helping that Nathan didn't know much about Peter, but he was still trying to one up the stranger. He wasn't getting anywhere though, and if anything, Nathan was starting to hate Peter even more.

Nathan ran his hands over his face and through his short hair. His head was going to start hurting if he thought about Peter anymore, so Nathan leaned against the railing and inhaled the humid air. He needed to do something, go somewhere.

Not sure what he wanted to do exactly, Nathan walked aimlessly towards the beach.

When he reached the end of the boardwalk, Nathan's eyes scanned the sandy ground. It was full of vacationers and Carolina natives soaking in the late May sun. Maybe a walk would do him good? Kicking his shoes off, Nathan headed towards the surf. He hadn't gotten but about halfway when a little boy ran up to his side.

"Excuse me, mister?" A blond haired, blue eyed little boy looked up to Nathan with a snaggle-toothed smile. "Can you do something for me?"

Nathan looked around. Was the kid lost? "Uh, what do you need?" He smiled at the small boy.

"Uh, can you watch our stuff? We gotta go up and see our mom, but I don't want to drag all our game stuff up to the house yet."

Nathan looked over the little boy's shoulder and saw what he was supposed to keep an eye on. There were four white bases, two old leather gloves, and a wooden baseball bat.

"You need me to make sure no one takes it while you're gone?"

The little boy nodded with grin. "Uh-huh. It won't be long. I promise."

Nathan sighed and looked up to the blazing yellow sun. "Yeah, I'll watch it for you."

"Awesome. Thanks mister."

Nathan saw the kid sprint off in the other direction and run uphill towards a house. What was he going to do, Nathan couldn't say 'no.' He walked over to the pile of baseball equipment and laughed as he touched a glove with his toe. He had never been a fan of baseball, but he may have liked it if Dan had given him a chance to play.

He scooted the old glove around in the sand and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened he stared at the bat. Nathan looked around and bent down to pick it up. It was solid and firm in his grip as he swung it around.

He liked the feeling. He had the power in his hands and wondered if there was ball around anywhere. He didn't see it, so he picked up a small sea shell and tossed it into the air.

Whiff. Nathan swung and hit nothing but air. Embarrassed and hoping no one had seen him, Nathan tried again. After the sixth attempt, the bat finally smashed into a shell causing it to explode into a cloud of debris. He picked up another one, no bigger than a quarter, and tossed it into the air.

Smack. It sailed though the air and flew high into the sky. Nathan was developing a rhythm. Baseball wasn't all that hard. Correction. Smashing tiny sea shells with a big wooden bat wasn't all that hard. Nathan was enjoying himself. Maybe a little too much because he was making a game out of the situation he was in.

"This one is for the kiss." Nathan tossed a shell into the air visualizing Peter's face. Bam. The shell rocketed through the air. He reached down and grabbed a brown shell. "This one is for," he tossed it into the air. "Living with her for seven years." It was a mouthful but Nathan swung with all of his might and the shell cracked into tiny little pieces. He grabbed another one and quickly tossed it. He hit ten in a row all of which were attached to side comments putting Peter down. "Having a Ph. D," "Giving her that ring," and "Calling her 'Hales'" were just a few he yelled out. It was making Nathan feel better, but he was starting to rub blisters on his hands. With his last little bit of strength and energy, Nathan picked up one final shell. It was the biggest one around, about half the size of his fist. It was already broken and Nathan shook his head as he looked at the tan shell in his hand. "This is because she's going to pick me." Nathan took a deep breath and tossed it into the air. "I love her." He leaned on his back leg and as the shell fell to his waist and Nathan swung.

The shell pinged off the wooden bat and flew in every direction. He closed his eyelids to protect his eyes, but he knew the shell busted into hundreds of tiny pieces. He felt some of the small debris dust his face as gravity pulled them to the ground.

"Nice hit."

Nathan's eyes shot open and he turned to see Jamie standing with a curious grin on his face. The older Scott dropped the bat and shook his head. He wiped off the shell fragments from his shirt and laughed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Jamie smirked, "Long enough to see you destroy a couple shells."

Nathan's face flushed a little. Had Jamie heard him talking angrily about Peter? "Yeah, well." He looked to the sand and shook his head. "I just thought I'd..."

Jamie could tell that his father was having a hard time dealing with Peter, and Jamie wanted Nathan to know that he had an ally. Jamie was on his side. He didn't want to upset or annoy Nathan with Peter talk, so he looked at the bat with a grin.

"I didn't think you played?"

Nathan raised his brows and looked to the bat. "No. I don't, but I just wanted to try it."

Jamie nodded. "Well, Haley sent me out here to find you."

Instantly, Nathan's tone lightened and he may have let the beginnings of a smile peek through his lips. "She did?"

The boy nodded. "She wanted me to check on you. Tell you what the plan is."

Nathan's brow wrinkled. "Plan?"

"Peter invited us to dinner."

Every muscle in Nathan's back tensed up. He turned around so Jamie wouldn't see him role his eyes. "Of course he did."

"He called some place just a minute ago. We're going to go to Tree Hill. It's restaurant on the river."

Nathan's blood began to boil. He looked at the bat and felt like smashing one hundred shells. He sighed trying to calm his frustrations. If it was their restaurant, the one where Nathan and Haley had had their first date, things were going to get ugly. It wouldn't just be the little shells hurting from Nathan's beating.

"What time are you going?" Nathan pushed his hands into his pockets and shook his head. He wanted to know when he'd have the house all to himself.

Jamie walked down the slope of sand and stopped shy of the bat. "The reservation is at six fifty." Jamie picked up the wooded Louisville Slugger and waggled it in his hands. "Haley said we should leave around six thirty."

Nathan nodded. He wasn't really paying attention to what Jamie had said, so he just mumbled to himself. "Yeah. Uh huh."

Jamie reached down and picked up a dark purple shell. "Twenty bucks says I knock it over that umbrella."

Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw an isolated navy umbrella about twenty feet away. He smiled at Jamie and shook his head. Didn't Jamie know the shell would bust into pieces and fall short of his intended target?

"You can try but..." Before Nathan could finish, Jamie tossed the shell into the air and swung.

The small shell didn't break apart. One little section may have flung off, but it soared through the air arching right over the umbrella. Jamie flipped the bat in his hand and nodded. He had definitely inherited his athletic ability from Nathan.

Confused, Nathan's wrinkles deepened above his eyes. "How'd you...but it..."

Jamie laughed and handed Nathan the bat. "Gotta have the right touch." Nathan took the bat and studied the barrel. Jamie watched his father and laughed. "Give it a try."

Nathan smiled and grabbed an orange shell. He distanced himself from Jamie so he wouldn't hit him, but his efforts failed when the orange shell pieces dispersed like shrapnel in the air. Frowning, Nathan shook his head. He didn't like to fail, and definitely not in sports.

"Nice," Jamie said sarcastically. The boy started to walk backwards as he headed towards the beach house. "Look, I'm going to go back to the Bell's to take a shower and I'll see you later. You want to pick me up?"

Nathan shook his head. "Me?"

Jamie was just now realizing he forgot to mention one of the most important things about the dinner plans. He stopped mid step and raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yeah. Peter invited you too."

**ooo**

Later that evening, Nathan buttoned his last button and flattened his collar. He had on a white dress shirt and the same pants he had worn to dinner with the Joneses. He had two ties laid on the bed and was fighting with himself about which one to wear. One was a solid charcoal color and the other was blue with a checkered pattern. He wouldn't normally wear a tie, not to a restaurant in Tree Hill, but Peter was wearing one, so...that was Nathan's logic.

Deciding the darker one looked better, Nathan secured the charcoal tie around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't thrilled with the fact that he was going to have to endure an entire meal with Peter, but it could have been worse. At least they were going to the Pilot House and not _their _restaurant_._

Taking his wallet and keys from the dresser, Nathan tucked his belongings in his pocket and headed out to the living room. Haley and Peter were waiting.

"You sure you want to take two cars?" Peter raised his brow at Nathan and smiled. "I'll be glad to take you."

He was being polite but Peter was one of those save the world by eliminating your carbon footprint kind of guys. Not that it was a bad thing, but two cars were going to be better. Nathan didn't want to feel trapped with Peter in a small car if he didn't have to be.

"No, I'll take my car. This way you and Haley..." As he said that, his eyes closed and he shuddered at the thought. Peter and Haley together made him ill. "You two can go on ahead and I'll pick up Jamie."

Haley walked over to Nathan's side. "You sure?"

He nodded. She could see it in his eyes that he was only going for her. He didn't look like he wanted to leave the house but she appreciated the fact that he was. If Haley hadn't asked him so sincerely once he returned from the beach, Nathan was going to respectfully decline Peter's invitation. But he could tell she needed him there. So, he had fancied himself up for her and put on a fake smile hoping no one would notice.

Haley sighed and put her hand on his biceps. "See you in little while then." She smiled kindly and stepped away from his side. "Okay, Peter. We can go now if you'd like."

Peter's face lit up and he dug into his keys pulling his keys out. "Alright." He walked to the door and held it up for Haley as she walked through. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Nathan. "See you there."

Nathan nodded in return. "Yeah."

He walked to the window by the front door and watched them pull out of the driveway. He gave himself a second or two before he headed for his own car. Nathan was going to have to put on a nice face. He remembered what Haley had said about not crossing a line with Peter, but time would only tell if he'd fall into his old jealous habits. Locking the door once he was on the front porch, Nathan walked down the steps and got into his car. The engine roared to life and after giving himself a reassuring nod, Nathan drove away in the direction of the Bell's beach house.

Nathan pulled up to the curb and saw Jamie standing just outside the front door. He wasn't alone. He recognized Michael, but the other two adults were unfamiliar. But the woman, she had a recognizable smile but he couldn't seem to place her. They waved as he rolled down the window and Nathan saw Michael scowl at the older pair. Nathan laughed. He figured they were Michael's parents.

"Hey." Jamie opened the door and exhaled deeply.

"Hey." Nathan nodded and then looked back at the Bell family. "I didn't think they new about..."

Jamie cut his eyes. "Michael blabbed about me going to dinner with you and Haley and Peter." He reached back and pulled the seat belt across his chest. "I think they were in shock at first, but then they couldn't stop talking about it." Jamie laughed. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do when I get back."

Nathan smirked. "No kidding." He shifted into drive and gave a polite smile towards the family gathered around the front door. "You ready?"

Jamie waved and nodded with a sigh of relief. "Yeah."

They pulled into the gravel parking lot in a little less than fifteen minutes. The drive hadn't been long, but it had been relatively quiet. Nathan kept to himself and Jamie stared out the window thinking he was going to kill Michael when he got back.

Nathan parked under a shady tree and straitened his tie. "They're supposed to be here already." He un-clicked his seat belt and walked casually towards the back of the SUV. He waited for Jamie and together they went into the restaurant.

The hostess greeted them with an inviting smile and looked down at the reservation list. "Name, please."

'Scott' flew out of his mouth before Nathan had time to think. He shook his head with an embarrassed laugh. "I mean...Griffin."

The hostess nodded and tapped her pen on the paper. "The table is outside on the terrace." She gathered two menus and led them through the restaurant. "Here you are."

Nathan saw Peter and Haley sitting at the far table. It was tucked back in the corner, closest to the river walk, illuminated by a flickering candle. He immediately felt an uneasy weight fill his chest. Everything was wrong. It was too perfect. Too romantic for a "family" dinner. What really set Nathan off was the hand Peter slid over Haley's as the Scott men approached the table.

"Glad you made it." Peter politely welcomed Nathan and Jamie to the table.

Nathan took offense at the smile Peter gave. It didn't matter if it was polite or not, to Nathan it looked condescending and he didn't appreciate it. But, he stifled his resentment when Haley smiled at him. He loved her smile.

For most of the evening Peter talked. He talked through appetizers and the main course. He talked about his job, the two doctorates he had, where he graduated from college, and then he started to talk about Haley. Nathan had been able to handle the conversation partly because Peter had only mentioned Haley every now and then, but when Peter said the word '_propose,' _Nathan felt the oxygen in his lungs disappear.

Peter had been talking about the day he gave Haley the ring she wore on her left hand.

"We were in the house watching some old rerun of a sitcom. What was it?" Peter looked at Haley because he couldn't remember the name.

In a shallow voice, Haley looked up and smiled wearily. "The Office. We were watching The Office."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. That's it." He put his left hand over her right and traced a knuckle. "We had just come home from a long day. She had given a lecture about Transcendentalism in early American literature and I had just finished meeting with the editor of _The Economist. _He wanted to use my essay on mechanical reform in the workplace for an upcoming issue." Peter laughed as he veered off topic. "Anyway, we were sitting on the couch and I knew that's how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. With Haley." Peter glanced at her and tilted his head. When his eyes met hers, he smiled with a nod and turned back towards Jamie and Nathan."I didn't have the ring on me, I hadn't planned on proposing, but I just said it."

Nathan's blood began to heat up again. That was how Nathan had proposed. They had been laying in bed and he just said it. It just happened. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. So, as Peter talked, Nathan couldn't stand hearing that someone else 'just knew' they belonged with Haley James. Nathan, not Peter, was the only man she was meant to be with.

Jamie looked from Peter and Haley to Nathan. The color from his father's face had gone away and Jamie could see the vein on the side of his neck pulsating.

Jamie wasn't the only one who noticed. Haley could see the uncomfortable look on Nathan's face and she glanced to Peter. "I don't think they want to hear this." Haley wasn't sure about Jamie, but Nathan wasn't going to be able to sit through much more she thought.

"Sure they do." Peter grinned. "I told her she was the woman I was supposed to grow old with. Maybe have a family with." He nodded at Jamie. "And now that you found her, the three of us can be a family. I know we live in Davidson, but I'd love for you to visit. Anytime."

Haley hadn't expected that and her shock was reflected in the alarmed expression on her face.

Jamie didn't know how to respond. He inhaled deeply and nodded his head hopping the subject would change.

Nathan could feel the beads of perspiration form at his hairline. Was this guy for real? Did Peter just refer to himself, Haley, and Jamie as a family? Nathan felt his right hand ball into a fist. It was taking every ounce of restraint Nathan had not to lunge at the man.

Peter had no idea what kind of trouble he was stirring up. He couldn't feel the thick wall of tension that had sprung up from across the table. Peter may have been an extremely smart man, but he was inadvertently making things ten times worse for himself.

Haley sat up strait in her chair and cleared her throat. "Peter, why don't you and I talk about that stuff later?" Her eyes pleaded for him to stop talking and he was smart enough to recognize that.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Peter looked at the table and nodded at the empty plates. "Well, dinner was really great."

Peter could change the subject to puppies or basketball, but Nathan had to get out of there. He couldn't sit across from a man he had a burning desire to punch in the face. So when Peter had rambled on and on about the ooey-gooey, romantic proposal, Nathan had sent a text to Lucas. He had carefully tucked the phone under the table sending an SOS of sorts. The text message said for Lucas to call Nathan, it was an emergency.

On cue, the reliable Scott bother called. Nathan's ring tone wasn't loud but everyone at the table heard it. Nathan acted like he was completely surprised by the call. He reached into his pocket and answered in earnest.

"Hello?"

Lucas' voice echoed on the other line. "What's the emergency. What happened?"

Nathan stood up and held his hand out. "Excuse me, I've got to take this."

Haley watched in concern as Nathan walked down to the end of the terrace. Jamie watched silently as well. Neither of them heard who Nathan was talking to.

When Nathan was far enough away from the table, he sighed into his cell phone. "Luke, listen." He wiped his forehead and shook his head. "There is no emergency. I just needed you to call me. I'm at dinner with Haley and Peter, and Jamie." Nathan loosened his tie and shrugged. "I just...I have to get out of here." Nathan blew hot breath out of his mouth. "He's talking about them being a family and spending time together, and I...I can't..."

Lucas could tell by his tone of voice that Nathan was very upset. "What do you need me to do?"

"I...uh, I..." Nathan couldn't even think coherently. "I'm going to leave. Say you need some sort of help and I guess I'll come over."

Lucas sighed into the receiver. "Okay."

"Thanks, Luke."

Nathan ended the call and tapped his knuckles against his forehead. He looked over to the table and saw that Haley was watching him. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Nathan slowly headed back to the group.

Haley's brown eyes widened as he got closer. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Nathan swallowed the truth and shook his head. "It was Lucas. Somethings come up, he needs me over at the house. I've got to go."

Haley's mouth fell ajar as she shook her head. "No one's hurt or sick are they?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, but um... He didn't really explain. Just said I should get there as soon as possible." He stuck his hands in his pockets making sure he had everything he needed. "I guess I'm gonna go."

As Nathan took a step back, Jamie got out of his seat. "Does Lucas need help?"

Nathan looked at Jamie. "I don't know." The older Scott could tell his son wanted to leave so he nodded. "He might need more help."

_More help? _Haley fidgeted in her seat as possibilities of the problem roamed her thoughts. What was Lucas doing? She took a deep breath and watched as Jamie scooted his chair back under the table.

"I'm going to go with Nathan."

Peter had no idea what was going on. "But...what about dessert? You don't want to stay?"

Jamie tilted his head to the side and sighed. "Dinner was really nice, Peter. Thank you. But, I'm going to go see if I can help Lucas with whatever's the matter."

Nathan nodded and placed a firm hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Sorry. Thanks for dinner."

They hurried away from the table and disappeared into the building leaving Haley and Peter bewildered. Peter stared off towards the river with a mindless gaze and Haley was fighting back tears. If something really was the matter, she hoped the problem could be fixed quickly. But what really had Haley's eyes tearing up was the fact that she was alone with Peter. This was the opportunity to lay everything on the line.

Peter took the napkin from his lap and set it on the table. "Well, I sure hope everything is alright with Lucas."

As her lip trembled with nerves, Haley inhaled sharply. "Yeah. Me too."

Outside in the parking lot, Nathan and Jamie were walking to the SUV. When they got in Jamie shut the door and looked over to his father who was gripping the steering wheel as tight as he possibly could. Jamie had been able to tell from Nathan's body language that he was upset so Jamie tried to talk calmly.

"There's nothing the matter with Lucas, is there?"

Nathan turned towards Jamie and shook his head. "No."

Jamie had a sneaking suspicion to as much. Not only was Peter taking Haley away from Nathan, if that's how things were to work out, but Nathan could be losing someone else entirely. Jamie had been right there when Peter had unintentionally stomped on Nathan's ability to be a father figure to Jamie. Maybe it had been on purpose. Either way, Jamie understood where Nathan's pain and jealousy was coming from. He felt some of it too.

"I'm sorry about what he said in there."

Nathan's chest tightened and he shook his head. "Don't be sorry for him, Jamie."

The boy nodded and he couldn't help but show how much he cared for Nathan. He was a bit hesitant with his words, but Nathan needed to hear them. "If I'm going to have a family with anyone, it's going to be with you Nathan." Jamie smiled with a whispery sigh. "You're my dad."

Nathan's eyes burned with tears. He tried to hide his emotion, but it was clear that he was moved. That was the kind of thing he needed to hear to make him feel a little better about the situation.

Nathan cleared his throat and sniffed his nose as he sat up in his chair. "Thanks Jamie." Steadying his breath, Nathan smiled. "That means a lot."

Jamie nodded. He leaned back into his own chair and sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

Pulling the keys from his lap and inserting them into the ignition, Nathan shrugged. "I guess we're gonna go over to Lucas'."

**ooo**

They hadn't stayed at the Pilot House for long. Peter wanted to order dessert for the two of them, turn the evening into a romantic dinner, but Haley wasn't feeling up for it. Her stomach was in knots and she had a sinking feeling that everything was happening around her too fast. Nathan and Jamie's abrupt departure threw her off balance and she had even been sitting down. So as she and Peter sat awkwardly at the table for a little bit longer, Haley suggested that he take her back to the beach house.

They were driving down Wrightsville Avenue headed for Causeway Drive when Haley mustered up the courage to talk to Peter. Really talk to Peter. This was her moment. They were alone, without interruption, without hesitation, and without second thoughts.

Haley reached for the stereo and turned the volume down. "Peter?" She sighed with a shake of her head. "We...we need to talk." Before for she gave him the chance to jump to conclusions, Haley told him what she wanted to talk about. "We need to talk about us."

Peter took his eyes off the road and looked at Haley strangely. "Us?"

She nodded and her eyes fell to the floor. "I've been thinking..." As she spoke, her last word came out in a half whisper. "Since I've been back in Tree Hill..." Haley couldn't find the words to say. She wished it had been like that with her tears. They rolled down her cheek faster than she could wipe them away.

Concerned about her, Peter slowed the car and pulled off onto the shoulder. He parked the car and shook his head. "Wha...what is it?"

Haley tried to come up with an easy way to tell him, explain that her feelings had changed, but she couldn't. So, she said the only thing she knew he would understand. It was going to upset him and he might get angry, but he needed to know the truth.

She brought her hand to her chin to stop the quivering and looked to Peter. "I...I slept with Nathan."

Peter sighed as if all of the air in his lungs was poisonous. The information registered, but he didn't say a word. His hands covered his brow and he wiped his face when he leaned back into his chair. He started to mumbled a few words, but he couldn't really talk.

Haley's chest felt hollow. Her body was limp in her seat and she was numb. She couldn't stand seeing the hurt behind his eyes. But, if she hadn't told him then, she would only be hurting others. She'd be hurting Nathan, Jamie, and herself.

"Peter, I..."

He stopped her mid sentence. "Do you..." He made eye contact with her. "Do you love him?"

Haley nodded her head. That was all he needed though. Everything was making sense. Peter had noticed she was acting differently, but he had attributed that to having Jamie around. But Nathan, it was because of him? Subconsciously he guessed, but Peter had always felt second best to Nathan.

"Did you ever love me?" Peter looked out the window to the passing cars.

"Of course I did." Haley sat up and turned towards Peter, hoping he would look at her. He didn't, but she kept talking. "I still love you Peter." He looked at her with a wrinkled brow and his mouth was open as if he was about to speak. "But, I...I'm not in love with you anymore."

After a moment, Peter locked eyes with her and shook his head. Feeling like she owed him an explanation, Peter looked at her with stern eyes. "You love him. How do you know? You haven't seen him in nearly twenty years, and then all of the sudden, it's Nathan you want?"

Haley took a deep breath. "I can't explain it, Peter. It just..."

"Happened?" He said with a bitter tone and narrow eyes.

More tears rolled off of Haley's cheek. "Please don't look at me like that. I never planned for this." Catching her breath in between silent sobs, Haley bit her lip. "I don't regret anything that we had together. You gave me, almost ten years, of the most wonderful times I've had in my life."

Peter's eyes started to well with his own tears. She was right. They had been a couple for seven years, friends before that, and they had made great memories together. So as she spoke to him he couldn't believe what was happening. He buried his head in his hands as he searched for the next thing to say. He turned towards Haley and he saw her sliding her ring off her finger.

"No. I don't want that back."

Haley stopped pulling the ring off and shook her head. "Peter, please take it."

"No!" He sat up straighter and shook his head. He was defending himself from her emotional ambush and his voice echoed loud around the car. "All of this... you don't want him, Haley!" His breaths were coming fast and his chest started to pound. "Don't take it off. Please." Peter took a breath. "Nathan's not the man you need." A tear ran down his cheek and it slowed when it rolled through his stubble. "I am."

Haley cried even harder. Watching Peter break down was almost too much. "God, Peter." She wiped the salty tears away from her mouth. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Peter's eyes widened. "I'm not gonna just let you leave, walk out of my life and that's it!"

"What other choice do you have, Peter?" Haley almost sounded angry. "I'm going to stay here, with Nathan."

"And do what? Build a happy little life together?" Peter laughed with an amused groan. "Ugh. Do you not remember how that turned out last time? It won't work."

Haley furrowed her brow. "You don't know Nathan, Peter. Don't even start to..."

"I know enough." Peter shook his head and the volume in which he was speaking softened. "I know he's not good enough for you."

Haley smiled with a shake of her head and answered sarcastically. "And I suppose you're good enough for me?"

Peter didn't respond. He stared at her before looking out the window. Once he had calmed down, Peter started talking again. "I know I love you. Ever since that first day we met. And, if this is just a temporary thing, some sort of phantom relationship to fill the years you missed together, I get it. But, Haley, you've got to ask yourself who you're doing this for. Are you going to stay because of Nathan? Is it all for Jamie? Or is it for you?" Peter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What I don't get is how I become the man who vanishes from your life. Our life together has to count for something, doesn't it?" He looked at Haley who had stopped crying. He was about to lay down an ultimatum or sorts, he felt like he was entitled to have a say in how their relationship was going to go. Peter had invested too much into their relationship to cast it away. He spoke softly and even managed to smile. "So, this is what I'm going to do. We're going to drive back to the beach house. I'll pack my things and leave tonight if that's what you want. But I'll be in Davidson, waiting for you to come home." Haley was speechless. "I want to try and fix this, fix us." Peter grabbed the gear shit and pushed it into drive. "I love you too much to let you go."

And with that, Peter pulled off of the shoulder and merged back onto Wrightsville Avenue. Haley looked at Peter and sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was only staying in Tree Hill, staying at the beach for Jamie. Maybe she was making up for the time they had lost. Did she truly believe she and Nathan would ever work again?

She didn't have the answers she needed, but at least she had told Peter the truth. So, as they drove over the small bridge on Causeway Drive, Haley stared off into the distance thinking that their time apart would allow her to make a decision. She would stay in Tree Hill and see if a relationship with Nathan was what _she_ needed. If not, Peter had made it painfully clear that he would wait for her.

Placing her head against the glass, Haley closed her eyes and let the warm heat take away the pounding in her brain. The emptiness in her chest was making her question every thought that raced through her mind. For a split second, she thought it might be easier if she lived out the rest of her days alone. Maybe she was the one who didn't deserve Nathan and she wasn't the one enough for Peter. The echo of her pulse in her ear calmed her thoughts and as she opened her eyes she was pretty sure which man she was supposed to end up with. Only time would tell if that feeling was right.

* * *

**So much happened!**  
**Nathan had a bit of a panic attack at the thought of another man living with Haley and Jamie. That would kill him. **  
**Peter, poor thing, had no idea what he was getting into. Epic fail on his part for getting so "close" to Jamie. **  
**Haley, she tried to break up with Peter, but it doesn't seem that Peter is willing to let her go. **

**Next chapter...**  
**Nathan and Jamie at the Leyton house**  
**Peter leaves for Davidson.**  
**Brooke/Haley interaction. What is Mrs. Davis-Baker going to think about everything?**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Like I said up top, college has me working like crazy so I'm not sure when I can update again. Hopefully it will be within the next two weeks. Check my profile for updates concering the chapters. **

**Review please!**


	24. Finding What They Need

******Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long. College was ridiculously demanding this past semester. I never had a chance to breathe. Then, those horrible tornadoes ripped through the South (My family is from Birmingham, AL.) and it was chaos for a while. Then I battled kidney stones (Damn Sweet Potatoes). Wow, do those things hurt! I'm also taking summer classes to top all of that off. I just been super busy these last few months. So, if you could please understand, I'd be grateful.**

******I do appreciate all of your patience with the story, though. The reviews, favorites, and alerts still boggle my mind. The support helps so much when I'm in need of some inspiration. A GIANT ****__****thank you******** goes to ALL of my reviewers for last chapter!**

******Note****- I would go back and re-read the last chapter. It will help you get reacquainted with the story. But, if you don't want to do that, here's a recap so you are back up to speed.**

******RECAP of the last couple of chapters:** After a whirlwind dinner with the Joneses (Jamie's Foster Parents), Haley felt vulnerable and found comfort in Nathan's arms. They slept together but the uncertainty of the relationship left an ambiguous haze over the two thirty somethings. Haley knows she loves Nathan, but she also knows that she has a life in Davidson she can't abandon. As for Nathan, he's struggling with the thought of having Haley in his life, afraid that if he makes a mistake she'll be gone forever. To complicate the matter even worse, Haley's fiancé, Peter Griffin, shows up to Tree Hill and muddies the water with his own ideas about how he and Haley and Jamie can be a family. Jamie is introduced to Peter, and with some instruction from Peyton, sees that his mother and father might have a legitimate chance of reuniting if Peter is taken out of the equation. To ensure their relationship is stable and not full of strife and jealousy, Nathan tries to be cordial with Peter when he arrives. All four of them go to dinner on the river front. Things start out a little rocky between Peter and Nathan (obviously, they are competing for the same girl), but Nathan is pushed over the edge when he hears how Peter wants to be Jamie's dad. Nathan makes up an emergency so he can leave and Jamie leaves with him. In the parking lot, Nathan and Jamie share a great father-son moments and Nathan is moved to tears (happy and sad). After their little talk, they drive to Lucas and Peyton's house. This leaves Haley alone with Peter to tell him how she really feels. In the car, on the way back to the Nathan's beach house, Haley tells Peter that she slept with Nathan and that she loves him. Crushed, Peter tries to rationalize her decisions. He tells her that she's in love with the idea of having a family with Nathan and Jamie- not Nathan. Haley can understand his argument but she's adamant about staying in Tree Hill to see if Nathan is what she really wants. Peter understands but tells her that he'll give her the space she needs, but that he'll wait for her back in Davidson when she comes to her senses.

******Okay, so that's the recap. If you're a little foggy on everything, re-read the last chapter to get more details. **

******I owe a tremendous thank you to all of you readers. Honestly. We are SO CLOSE to Naley's happily ever after :) This is a ~30 chapter fic.**

******Chapter 24- Finding What They Need**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH.**

Monday, May 26, 2021

Nathan pulled up to the curb and looked at the little yellow house on the corner lot. Parked just ahead of him was his brother's Mustang and the jet-black Comet was sitting in the driveway. Lucas and Peyton were home, but Nathan wasn't sure if he was really up to talking with either of them. He just wanted to get away from that God awful restaurant, away from Peter. Nathan needed an escape, an excuse, and that's how he ended up parked in front of his brother's house. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Nathan sighed as he looked over to his son who was sitting in the front seat. Maybe Jamie had the answers he was looking for?

Unfortunately, he didn't. The seventeen year old had the same defeated look on his face as his father. Neither of them had had a good time at the restaurant but the boy managed to smile when Nathan looked his way. Jamie didn't have answers, but he thought their time would be better spent inside the small house rather than sitting in the car. So, he glanced at Nathan with a question building behind his eyes. "Should we go in?"

Nathan looked from Jamie to the house and nodded. "Probably."

As the Scott men got out of the dark SUV, the front door opened and Lucas leaned against the frame with crossed arms. He'd been expecting Nathan. Lucas' tall, thin silhouette was dark in front of the lights and he stood there stoically. Lucas didn't say anything, not a word. He watched with his familiar squint as Jamie and Nathan climbed the four small steps to the porch, and he smiled hesitantly when he looked into his brother's sad eyes. He wanted to offer encouraging words, advice maybe, but Lucas was torn.

The blonde was quiet for a couple reasons. For one he was mad. Lucas was mad at Nathan for sleeping with Haley. He was mad because Lucas thought that that was a total unnecessary obstacle his brother could have avoided. But on the other hand, Lucas was concerned. The phone call had given him a pretty good indication that Nathan was upset, and even if the situation was on the confusing side of complicated, Lucas cared about Nathan; he was his brother. Lastly, Lucas was also curious. He wasn't clear on all the details involving dinner and he wanted to know what had happened. He had more questions than he could count on one hand, but he couldn't bombard Nathan when he looked like his whole world might have been shattered. So, as he stood in the doorway, Lucas remained silent as Nathan approached his side.

The darker haired Scott looked down with an embarrassed sigh and then to his brother. "Thanks, Luke."

Lucas felt his lips curve into an understanding smile as he stepped inside the house with the other two men following him closely.

When they all got into to kitchen, Lucas tidied up the place so they could all sit comfortably. Clearing away the rest of the plates from dinner, Lucas set Harper's plate on the counter and put Keith's left over milk in the fridge. As Lucas approached the table to sit, the door from Lucas and Peyton's bedroom quietly closed and someone headed toward the kitchen. Both Nathan and Jamie turned their heads to the hall to see who it was.

Coming into full view, Peyton smiled as she tiptoed to the table and sat down. "They're all watching a movie," she said with a nod to the bedroom.

She knew when Lucas had gotten off the phone twenty minutes ago that she was going to have to busy the kids with something. Lucas told her that Nathan was coming over and it would probably be better if the kids weren't running around interrupting them. Peyton understood all too well, actually. Their oldest, Sawyer, had a knack for listening in on conversations she wasn't supposed to hear. Harper, while she was adorable, was a sponge and would repeat what she'd heard in a matter of minutes, so the less she knew the better things were. Then there was Keith. He was the most well behaved, his parents didn't really have to worry about him, but for the sake of making things easy, Peyton bribed him to watch a movie with his sisters.

Lucas knew that getting them all settled was a task in and of itself so he grinned at his wife with an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Peyt." Lucas crossed his arms and turned his attention to his brother and nephew waiting for someone to start talking.

The group of four sat silently for a couple seconds before anyone mustered up the courage to speak. Peyton didn't mumble a word because she didn't even really know why Nathan and Jamie were sitting in her kitchen, but by the look of Nathan's red and puffy eyes, Peyton figured it was serious. Lucas had already decided he would wait for Nathan or Jamie to talk, so he was silent as well. This left Nathan and Jamie to exchange glances with one another hoping that maybe the other would start talking first.

Realizing that Nathan was still flooded with anger, resentment, and pain, Jamie sighed heavily and looked at Lucas as he began.

"I don't really know what to say..." Jamie glanced from Lucas to Nathan and then back to his uncle. "But, I know that what just happened...at the restaurant...I don't understand why he would act like he can take Nathan's place."

"Who said that?" Lucas questioned Jamie with a raise of his brow.

"Peter." Jamie mumbled the man's name with a hitch in his throat.

"Peter?" Peyton repeated. "Wha...why'd he say that?"

Jamie ran a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. He kept talking, and talking...about how he wanted me and Haley to live together, as a family...in Davidson...with him."

Nathan winced like he felt some sort of sharp pain travel through his chest.

Lucas noticed and so did Peyton.

Jamie continued. "And I don't know if he was doing it on purpose, trying to upset Nathan, but he didn't even seem to notice that Nathan was there, at the table. And finally, Haley tried to get him to stop, but..."

Nathan exhaled deeply through his nostrils and wrinkled his pants as his fists squeezed around the fabric. "I wanted to hit him. Punch him right in the face."

Peyton's eyes widened as her eyes cut from Nathan to Jamie. She had told Jamie that Nathan might get jealous.

Lucas wasn't as amused though; he was concerned. A jealous Nathan hardly ever ended in a good outcome. "But you didn't, right?"

Nathan leaned further back in his chair and shook his head. "No. I had to leave. I just knew...I knew if I had to sit through any more of his bullshit, his plans for him and Haley and Jamie, I'd pop a fuse." Nathan ran a hand across his forehead and could feel a vein pounding against his skin. "So I left and we came here."

"Good." Lucas sighed with an approving nod. "That was the right thing to do."

Peyton leaned closer to the table and set her elbows down. "What about Haley? What was she doing?"

"Trying to stop him, stop Peter from going on, I think." Jamie shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brows. "She was the one who got Peter to change the subject, right?" He looked over to Nathan waiting for an answer.

Nathan's defeated face had returned and he slouched in his chair. "Yeah, I guess." He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I can't go back to the house. I can't talk to her if _he _is there. I know it's hard for her, to have me and Peter in one place at once, but it's hard on me too."

Lucas looked at his wife and then he turned back to Nathan. "What are you expecting from Haley, exactly?"

Nathan licked his lips holding back a crushing weight he felt in the back of his throat. "We're supposed to be together."

Lucas unfolded his arms and sighed. "And you're sure she feels the same way about you?"

Nathan dropped his head and glared at his brother. "Of course she does. She loves me."

Lucas' eyes winded and he raised his hands. "Okay, okay. That's all I need to know."

To be fair, Lucas didn't really know much about Nathan and Haley's relationship as of late. Of course he knew that Nathan had feelings for Haley, but Lucas didn't know if they were reciprocated. His questions were warranted, but he did sound a little condescending. To dodge an argument or fight with Nathan, Lucas looked over to Peyton hoping she could throw around some questions, or answers so Lucas could make sense of everything.

Seeing the _help me _ look in her husband's eyes, Peyton cleared her throat and smiled at Nathan. "I know she loves you, Nathan." That got his attention. "And honestly, I think Peter is just a distraction, something that has taken her mind away from you."

What Peyton said numbed the pain in his chest a little bit. It was nice hearing someone say that he and Haley belonged together. Nathan sat back up and looked across the table. "I just want her to know that I'll be there for her. I'm here for her."

Peyton nodded. "She knows. Just give her some time to realize it."

Anguished, Nathan's eyes sunk. "How much time?" He'd wait for forever if he'd have to, but having her so close, but so far away at the same time was a battle he didn't think he could stand for much longer.

Lucas watched in bewilderment. How much did Peyton know about Nathan and Haley's relationship? Starting to feel like he was out of the loop, Lucas shook his head and scooted closer to the table.

"Wait a second," Lucas interrupted and looked at Peyton. "How long have you two, I mean you and Haley been talking about this?"

Peyton raised her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know. It was the second day she was in town, I think." She turned to Nathan and smiled. "You two ran into each other... in front of Clothes Over Bro's?" Nathan nodded because he remembered. "We talked up on the roof and have been talking about it since." Turing to her husband, Peyton nodded reassuringly, "She loves him, Lucas."

"How did I not see this?" Lucas squinted his eyes and shook his head.

Peyton reached for his arm and set her hand and on it. "Because sometimes you only see what you want."

Nathan took a deep breath and the beginnings of a smile started to spread across his face. Haley and Peyton had been talking since the second day Haley had gotten back to Tree Hill? That was great news to Nathan.

"If...since Haley loves Nathan," Jamie began, "do you think she's told Peter yet? Do you think she'll break it off with him?"

Nathan nodded as his jaw tightened. "She told me she was, but I don't know if she has or not." Sudden thoughts of her changing her mind, going back on her word brought that cumbersome weight back to his chest.

Lucas looked down and shook his head. "He's going to be crushed." Lucas glanced up and could feel the burning stare coming from Peyton. "All I'm saying is that I know that Peter loves Haley. He's not going to just let her slip away." Lucas exhaled slowly and his eyes met Nathan's. "He's a smart man, Nathan, and if he wants Haley, he'll find a way to keep her. So I...I want you to be careful. I know you've been through a lot, but she has too."

Peyton cut Lucas off before he could continue. "I think what Luke's trying to say is that, you and Haley...you're not going to have it easy. If you two are going to work together, find the love that I know you both still have, and make it work, you're going to have to..."

Nathan shook his head. "What? Are you gonna say try, work really hard, put in the extra effort?" The table was silent for a moment as Nathan's frustrations burned. "I know all of that." He slid out of his chair and paced the small room. "I'll do anything for her. Anything! And if she could just see... I mean if she knew how much I care about her..." Nathan raised his hands behind his head and took a few deep breaths as every muscle in his body burned.

Peyton got up from out of her chair and walked to Nathan's side. "Hey." He was still staring furiously at the wall so Peyton pulled his attention to her with a hand. "Listen to me, Nathan." His blue eyes met her haunting hazel eyes and that's when she knew he was listening. "You'll get her back." She smiled at him with a reassuring nod. "Just know that it might not be tonight. Maybe not even tomorrow. A week might go by. But Nathan, you'll get her back."

Nathan nodded and felt Peyton wrap her arms around him with a much needed hug.

Peyton squeezed him tightly and whispered to him. "You will, Nathan. You'll get her back."

A sigh escaped his mouth and Nathan shut his eyes. Images of a life he wanted, a future with Haley and Jamie scanned through his mind, and suddenly, the pain and hurt lifted for a moment. And even if it was just for a moment, it was something that he was going to hold on to. However firm his grip may be, if he was going to make sure those images became reality, Haley was going to have do her part, though. Haley was going to have to let Peter go. So as Nathan embraced his friend, he hoped that Haley was doing what she needed to make sure they ended up together. For Nathan and Haley to work, Peter was going to have to be gone...for good.

******ooo**

At the beach house, Haley was staring out the large window in the living room towards the darkening sky and deep blue sea. She had grown accustomed to that spot. Standing and watching the world outside made her think that her problems, the drama that was unfolding all around her, was somehow insignificant. People had problems in their lives everywhere. So, what made her think that she could be any different? Why did Haley think that maybe her fears and anxiety would disappear? Shaking her head because she knew things would probably only get worse, Haley had to remind herself that things happened for a reason. She just didn't know if she was ready to face all of those reasons, to face her life in general.

A bubble of guilt and remorse formed in her throat as she heard the stairs creak with Peter's heavy steps. He set his bags by the front door and walked to her side for one last goodbye.

"I got all of my things."

Haley couldn't turn to face him. What he had said in the car, about her staying for Jamie, or for Nathan, and not for herself, it put things into perspective- one she didn't like to see.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder and ran it down her back. "I'm going to wait for you."

Salty tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Even though they felt like lead, Haley brought her hands to her waist and carefully pulled the ring from her finger. She twisted it over her knuckle before she finally turned to face Peter.

"Please." Her words were choppy with emotion. "Take it."

His eyes fell to her hand. He had told her in the car that he didn't want it back, but maybe if he took it from her, maybe she'd realize how much she'd miss him.

With a sigh that masked his pain, Peter took the ring and swallowed the lump in his throat. "After you take some time, to really find what it is you're looking for, I'll be home." He looked at her with glossy eyes. "And I'll have this to give back to you." He lifted the ring with a weary smile. Haley's chin started to quiver and Peter caught her sadness with a hand as he cupped her face. "I love you, Haley James." He dusted her cheek with a sweet kiss and whispered into her ear. "I'll see you soon."

Before she could give him any sort of answer, Peter turned and headed towards the door. With a heave, he threw his bag over his shoulder and gave Haley one last look of hope. His lips cracked open as if he was about to say something else, but he didn't. The last of their conversation was finally muted as the door clicked shut.

Haley felt the weight return to her chest and her eyes began to well with tears when she heard the car engine start. Covering her face with her hands, Haley took three deep breaths, and finally, there was no sound at all, just the stillness of an empty house and a broken heart.

She couldn't deny the feelings she had for Peter. She did love him, and it broke her heart to see him go, but that was the cost of loving two men. They couldn't both be the man that she needed; it could only be one. And Peter, he had done it so well for so long that Haley was beginning to think that letting him go might be a mistake. But it was a mistake she was willing to make. Because Nathan, he was the man her heart pounded for. He was the man that made her feel like everything would be okay. He was the man that made her feel whole again.

Peter had never really been able to do that.

While it was reassuring to know that Peter would be waiting for her back in Davidson, she knew a life with him would never be like the one she could have with Nathan. And, with all of those thoughts racing through her mind and circling her heart, she felt wildly out of control. It was a feeling Haley didn't like and it scared her.

As Haley continued to stare out across the evening sky, she felt a torturous fight stemming from within. She was physically exhausted and emotionally drained. So, to sooth her nerves, Haley walked over to the bar and fixed herself a drink. She had had a glass of wine at the restaurant, but she needed something stronger.

Haley grabbed Nathan's scotch and drowned a couple ice cubes. She took one long and steady sip. She didn't usually drink scotch and she was reminded why when the liquid hit her mouth. Her throat burned and her mouth tasted bitter, but it worked like an adrenalin shot- she felt the weight fly from her chest and her eyes grew dry. Haley finished off the glass and leaned against the counter. Now all she needed was to see Nathan. But, she didn't want to go over to Lucas and Peyton's house. She needed to see him alone.

Haley set her empty glass on the counter and grabbed her purse. She fished for her cell phone for a moment and then she pulled it out and dialed a familiar number.

The line rang two times before a raspy voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

Haley closed her eyes and smiled. "Hey, Brooke."

"Haley. Hey."

"Are you..." Haley didn't want to impose, but she needed to talk to someone. "Are you busy right now?'

"Not particularly. I'm just getting all the boys to bed," she said jokingly. The twins and Julian had had a long day. Even though it was only 8:30PM, all of them were counting sheep.

Haley sighed. "Would you...can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure."

Haley's voice cracked and the tears she was sure were gone dripped from her eyes. "Thanks, Brooke."

Hearing the distress in her friend's voice, Brooke started to realize this wasn't an invitation to come over and chat about just anything. Something was wrong.

"Haley...is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Silence ran across the line. Haley didn't want to tell her everything over the phone. Not all at once.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon."

Brooke was so quick to hang up that she didn't even say goodbye, but that didn't matter to Haley.

Haley took another deep breath and reached for her glass. This time she filled it with water. As she waited for Brooke to arrive, Haley paced around the house taking delicate sips of her drink. She replayed the conversation she and Peter had in the car, and she thought about her conversation with Nathan from earlier that morning.

Remembering the morning breeze and Nathan's heartfelt touch, Haley shook her head thinking that she had done a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn. How had she felt so sure of everything then? Was it Nathan's strong arms wrapped around her body that put her at ease? Was it the certainty of his words that calmed all of the worries that she had? Just thinking of his eyes and the way he looked at her made her smile. For an instance, she wished she had called him so he'd be the one by her side.

Haley sat down on the couch and placed her cold drink against her pounding head. Everything was confusing. When she thought she knew the answers she was looking for, something would come up and cloud her judgment.

With her eyes closed and the chilly glass pressed firmly against her temple, Haley drifted in and out of a conscious sleep, that is, until she heard her name filter through the air.

Brooke pushed the front door open and softly called out Haley's name. She silently shut the door behind her and walked towards the living room.

"Haley?"

A ruffle of sounds came from the couch and that's when Brooke saw Haley's head peaking from behind the overstuffed cushions.

"Brooke?" Haley knew who it was, but she was just making sure.

The brunette rounded the corner and set her bag down on the table. "I'm here." She sat down next to Haley and put her hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

Haley shook her head and her chin quivered. An avalanche of emotions fell from her head to her chest. "Everything."

Brooke's eyes widened. What had happened since the last time she had seen Haley? She'd been at the birthday party for Jamie on Friday, then she saw her at Clothes over Bro's on Sunday, so what could have... Brooke suddenly thought about the dinner with the Joneses. Had that gone horribly wrong?

"Haley," Brooke spoke softly and squeezed Haley's arm. "Tell me what's the matter."

A short sigh pushed through Haley's lips and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I...Nathan and I...we...Peter." Haley closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "Peter was here."

"He was?" Completely forgetting about him, Brooke's eyes widened. "Where is he? Is he here now?"

Haley shook her head. "He left."

"Left? And went where?"

"Home."

"Wha...why?"

Haley's tears fell harder and she wiped mascara stains from under her eyes. "Because I told him... I told him that I love Nathan."

Not sure if she should be angry or upset or supportive, Brooke leaned back into the cushion and ran her hand over her brow. She wasn't keen on a Nathan and Haley reconciliation. It wasn't because she didn't think they belonged together, in a way she did, but they weren't teenagers anymore. Both of them had their own lives in completely different places. Brooke didn't want Haley throwing away a life, the life with Peter down the drain because of some smoldering feelings for a man that hadn't been in her life for the last seventeen years.

"What..." Brooke looked to Haley concerned. "What made you decide to..."

"I think I've just realized," Haley began, "that Nathan's a different person. He's changed." She leaned towards the table to set her water down and shook her head. "From the first time I saw him, when I got back to Tree Hill, I just...all of those feelings I used to have for him, they came back."

Brooke nodded sympathetically but she narrowed her eyes. "But, Haley, don't you think that you felt that way because..."

Haley interrupted her. "He's done all of these amazing things with his life, Brooke, and I'm proud of him. And when he showed me the envelope..."

Brooke shook her head. "Envelope? What envelope?"

Haley smiled to herself. "He's kept things. From our life together. And the letter, I read it and I just knew that he wanted us to work. He wanted to start over. He wanted to share a life with me. But I..." Haley's tears caused her breath to hitch. "I never gave him a second chance."

Even with news of this mysterious envelope and letter, Brooke still had her doubts. Brooke wondered if Haley was thinking rationally. How many days had Haley even been with this _new and improved_ Nathan? How could Haley be so sure of something so major?

"What makes you think he deserves a second chance?" Brooke's concerned eyes met Haley's.

"The way he acts around me. The things he says. And he's great with Jamie."

Brooke listened to her friend but she wasn't convinced of anything just yet. "What if you feel this way because, because of Jamie? Maybe you're holding onto old feelings for Nathan for Jamie?"

Haley's heart sank. "That's what Peter said."

Brooke smiled thinking that Haley might see that she was jumping into something. "Maybe we're right. Maybe you want to stay here with Nathan because it seems like you can be a family together. I know that's what you wanted all those years ago. But, is that what you still want?" Brooke watched tears run down Haley's cheeks and it made her own eyes well. "You have a great life now. Are you willing to give that all up?" Brooke didn't understand why Haley was making such a brash decision. Regardless of Haley's decision, Brooke was still her friend, though. "I just want you to be happy, Haley. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Brooke knew first hand how devastating the first Nathan and Haley break-up had been. Haley had never really recovered. So, Brooke could only think of the horrible ways this one would unfold. Brooke didn't completely understand why Haley would subject herself to that type of anguish willingly.

Haley looked at Brooke and her brow furrowed. "I want to be with Nathan."

Brooke smiled and watched a slow rolling tear tumbled down Haley's cheek. "I know that's what you want, but is it what you need?"

What Haley needed, or so Brooke thought, was some time to get to know herself again, figure out what she was going to do about Jamie, and then see where Nathan fit into everything.

Haley sighed and leaned further into the cushion, mirroring Brooke's body. "I don't know what I need. But I know I want to try. I want to see where things go. Because if I don't, and we miss our chance..." Haley didn't want to regret the _what ifs _in her life. She'd already had several in her life. The biggest one of all had led her back to Tree Hill in the first place.

"Hey," Brooke stopped Haley and touched her shoulder calmly. "I'm not telling you not to do it. Okay? I just want you to do this for _you_. Not for Nathan. Not for Jamie. Not for anyone else. And," Brooke smiled and gave Haley a reassuring nod. "If this is what you want, if you think that it's for the best, I'll support you." Brooke sighed and smiled again. "You're one of my best friends, Haley. And whatever happens, you'll get through it."

Haley smiled and a subtle laugh slipped out of her mouth. It was amazing how the things Brooke Davis Baker said made Haley feel better. "Thanks, Brooke."

"You will. And things will get better." Brooke pulled her into a hug. "Because Haley James is smart, talented, courageous..."

Haley pulled away and wiped a tear from under her eye. "I'm not."

"Yes you are." Brooke smiled.

Haley sighed and smiled back.

The women let the tension from their conversation span out across the air before they spoke again. This time though, they talked about the twins and a film Julian had been working on. Haley didn't want to talk about Nathan or Peter or Jamie, and Brooke was smart enough to let any other questions she had pass. But just because they weren't talking about them didn't mean Haley wasn't thinking about them, him. As far as Haley was concerned, Nathan couldn't get back to the house soon enough.

******ooo**

Jamie reached for his seatbelt and it slid across his chest as he unbuckled. He hadn't expected the evening to turn out so...depressing. Not that he had high hopes for Peter, he didn't, but Jamie would have never guessed the night would end with the image of his father emotionally drained and broken. Seeing a grown man cry, it left knots in Jamie's stomach. But, after visiting with Lucas and Peyton, Nathan seemed to be feeling better. Nevertheless, Jamie didn't feel right leaving him.

"You sure you're okay?" Jamie turned to face Nathan.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded with a stern look on his face. "I'm fine."

Jamie glanced up to the Bell's beach house and sighed. He was going to have a long night. He was going to have to explain to the Bells that he had been spending time with his birth parents. A small smile flashed across Jamie's face as he recalled the shocked expressions Mr. and Mrs. Bell had had when they saw him leave with Nathan for the restaurant.

However, Jamie's smile faded as he looked back to his dad. Even though the night's events were by no faults of his own, Jamie somehow felt responsible. He thought that if he hadn't agreed to go to dinner, if he hadn't been there at all, none of it would have happened.

"I'm...I'm sorry about tonight."

Nathan shook his head. Jamie had apologized at the restaurant but it wasn't necessary. The mess that Nathan and Haley were in had nothing to do with Jamie. They were the only ones to blame.

"No, Jamie, this wasn't your fault. Don't think that. Not even for a second." Nathan's eyes brightened.

The weight filling Jamie's chest partially lifted. He nodded showing his understanding.

"I'm going to go back to the house and see if Haley's there. If she is, she and I will try to work things out, but whatever happens, you and me, we're gonna be fine. You understand?" The desperation behind Nathan's voice was painful. "I'm not leaving."

It sounded like Nathan had already given up hope on Haley. But Jamie, Nathan wasn't going to lose him too.

Jamie reached for the door and stepped down to the sandy earth. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded.

Making sure Jamie got to the house, Nathan finally backed out of the driveway once he saw his son go inside the front door. Nathan's body shifted in his seat when he pushed the SUV's gearstick from reverse into drive, and he closed his eyes for half a second. He was trying to calm himself, prepare himself for whatever was ahead. For some reason or another he had figured that Haley had gone back to Davidson with Peter. She never said that's what she was going to do, but he couldn't be sure about anything. Not now.

When Nathan approached his house, the empty driveway gave him a sinking feeling. Peter's car was gone, but what about Haley? Was she waiting for him? Where was her car?

Things were looking doubtful. The house was dark, inviting only to the easterly wind and moonlight. Nathan walked into the house and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He was alone. Haley was gone.

He hurried to his bedroom and changed out of the suffocating clothes he had worn to dinner. Just as he was about to walk out and to the kitchen, the envelop caught Nathan's eye. Resting on the dresser, it stared at him as if it was challenging him not to look at it. But how could he resist? If she was gone like he thought, the pictures, letters, mementos, and keepsakes were all he had left.

Nathan reached into the envelope and removed his ring. The pull that tiny band of gold had on his fingers was magnetic. He eyed the ring in his hand and then squeezed his palm tight. A small red circle burned into his flesh but after a moment it disappeared; a painful reminder that nothing can last forever.

Shaking his head with an aggravated sigh, Nathan dropped the ring in the envelope and headed for the kitchen. He hadn't eaten much at dinner, or maybe he had, but he thought that some food could fill the emptiness he felt in his stomach. As he opened the refrigerator, Nathan furrowed his brow because all he saw was leftover birthday cake and a package of unopened hot dogs. There were a couple other things but nothing he was really in the mood for.

Instead of food, Nathan grabbed a beer and headed for the deck. The humid air was thick, only causing more unwanted pressure on Nathan, but he stayed outside anyway. The sounds of the waves crashing into shore was relaxing; it steadied his nerves, almost as good as a basketball on a hardwood court.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing out there, in the blackness of night, when he heard a car door shut. It wasn't loud, he thought it was a neighbor, so he didn't pay anymore attention. What did catch his attention was the sound of the back door opening, however.

The hairs stood up on his arms and a smile spread across his face. When he turned around, Nathan saw Haley leaning into the door frame.

"I thought," Nathan stumbled with his words, "I thought you were gone."

"Gone?" Haley smiled and shook her head slightly.

Nathan raised his shoulders. "I don't know. I thought that maybe you were going to leave...with Peter."

Haley walked closer and smiled. "No," she shook her head again. "I...Brooke was here, and when she left...well you know how I get when I'm upset about something..."

Nathan smiled. "You cleaned?" Thinking of the lemony scent of down stairs should have given it away.

Haley let a laugh slip through her lips. "Uh-huh. But you were out of paper towels, so I..." Both of them looked into the house at the bags on the kitchen counter. "I picked up a couple things."

When they looked back to each other, Nathan had to ask about Peter. He couldn't skate around the issue. "So, is...Peter gone?"

Haley's smile softened and she nodded. "He left an hour ago."

Nathan sighed as he thought things through. So where did that leave him and Haley? Was this their time? Was this the moment where they could start over? As he continued to think, Nathan saw Haley's naked ring finger. She must have given him the ring back. Confidence soared through his body thinking that maybe they really were going to be able to work. Trying to be respectful, Nathan asked her how Peter had taken their break-up.

Haley inhaled deeply. "Not well." She left out the part about him telling her she was only staying for Jamie. Nathan didn't need to know the arbitrary details. "He thinks I'm jumping into things. He said he'd wait for me to realize that this is all a mistake..."

Nathan had to stop her. "_Do_ you think this is a mistake?"

A tiny, infinitesimal amount of her body thought it might be, but the majority was saying no. Luckily for Nathan, majority rules. "No." Haley stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think this is where I belong."

_Where I belong. _Her words ran through his veins like fire, pumping new life into him.

All of the weight and pressure Nathan had been feeling dropped to the floor. As he looked into her brown eyes he could see her kindness and sincerity. Even in the dark, he knew it was there. He could hear it and he could feel it.

"I love you, Haley." He wrapped his arms around her and placed his cheek atop her head. "I'm not going anywhere." He wouldn't leave her, ever.

The comfort of his hug, his words, the familiarity of it all made Haley's eyes well with tears.

"I love you, too." She quickly wiped away the tear she felt crawling down her face and smiled at Nathan.

Nathan grinned as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo. He didn't care what he had said earlier about time. Time was no longer an issue. He didn't care how long it took to get her back, because she was right there with him.

When they finally broke apart, Haley bit her bottom lip and glanced towards the house. "It's getting kind of late. Will you help me put away the things I got from the store?"

Nathan nodded and followed her inside.

Together, Nathan and Haley worked like a well-oiled machine. It was as if they had been doing things together for years. They didn't even really have to talk. It was natural, easy-going and nice. When Nathan put the last item away on the top shelf, he turned to see Haley was already staring at him.

"I guess we're done."

Haley nodded with a smile. "Yep."

He looked down to his watch and his eyes had to scan the little face twice just to make sure he was seeing things clearly. Was it really a quarter past eleven? Where had the time gone?

"I think I'm going to head on to bed." Nathan looked up feeling the bags under his eyes get heavier each time he blinked.

Recognizing her own exhaustion Haley started to walk towards the stairs. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Nathan smirked as an eyebrow sharpened its angle. "Big day?"

Haley turned so she was walking backwards at a slow pace. She grinned with a glimmer in her eye. Even though she'd had one of the most emotionally challenging days in her life, Haley felt her spirit return a bit. She was able to see the excitement about the coming days. "Nathan Scott's taking Haley James on their second first date."

He laughed at her joke. "Second, first date, huh?"

Haley stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. "No pressure, though."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No. Of course," he said jokingly. "No pressure."

Haley smiled and gave him one last look before she turned to head up to bed. With her back turned to him, Haley sighed under her breath. "Goodnight, Nathan."

Just as her ankles disappeared from view, Nathan shook his head. "Night, Hales."

He turned the lights off and locked the doors before he finally headed to bed. Striping to his boxers and undershirt, Nathan climbed into his bed with a smile he couldn't get rid of if he tried. He'd been happy spending time with Haley when he'd had the chances before, but now it was different. Nathan knew that when he woke up in the morning, she'd be there. She might not be next to him, or in the same room, but she was there and that was all that mattered. He knew that she'd be all his. No more haggling with Peter, and no more worries that she didn't love him back. As his eyelids blinked with the weight of sleep, Nathan thought about places he and Haley could spend at their second first date. There were so many to chose from. How would he decide? Images of purple flowers, the River Walk benches, rain, and other things floated in and out of his thoughts before he finally fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day; hopefully, the first day of Nathan and Haley finally finding their forever.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the gap between chapters. As much as I'd like to avoid being an adult, real life has responsibilities that pulled me away from FanFic.**

**About the chapter:**  
**Peter is gone, but he's going to wait for Haley. That guy can't seem to let her go, huh?**  
**Lucas is supportive of the N/H relationship, but he's a bit apprehensive.**  
**Brooke is cautiously supportive. She does not know that N/H slept together yet.**  
**Jamie wants his parents to be together, but at what cost? He doesn't want to see them get hurt either.**  
**Nathan and Haley are going to start their relationship over. Date time!**

**Things to come:**  
**Nathan and Haley go out together. Wonder what they'll do? :)**  
**Jamie talks with the Bells about N/H. Some serious topics about possible adoption, the Joneses, and other things will come up.**  
**Major decisions will be made at the end of the next chapter. What decisions... you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**Please review. I know this story took an unfortunate hiatus, but don't let that keep you from reviewing. I would love to get feedback from all of you readers (positive or negative).  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Rocky Roads Ahead

**Wow, guys. I had the worst summer (hence no writing). I got sick with kidney stones, my grandfather passed away, my computer decided to stop working, and I took 12 hours of summer classes. Some of it may sound familiar if you know about ReeseHolden's troubles this summer. Ugh. Please understand that I had almost no time to write. However, on the plus side, I went to Wilmington and met six cast members of OTH. But, what also makes it better is the reminder that I have all of my readers waiting for an update. The satisfaction of seeing the hit count, favorites, alerts, the reviews too, is just great. So, after some serious time away, I'm back. Hopefully for a while. I think I've mastered my schedule this semester and I can hop back on the writing train. **

**Because I know it was so long since the last update, this chapter is EXTRA LONG. **

**A giant THANKS goes out to all of my readers and especially my reviewers. I couldn't do it without you. Enjoy the chapter! Who is ready for Naley's second first date?**

**Chapter 25- Rocky Roads Ahead  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own OTH. I do not own anything related to OTH.**

Tuesday, May 27, 2021

Nathan woke up feeling better than he had in years. There was no heavy conscious, no ache in his heart, and no regrets or "what ifs" circling his thoughts. For the first time in a long time, Nathan was happy. He was happy to be home and happy to be with Haley.

As a smile curved across his lips, Nathan stretched his lazy muscles and rolled over to his side to stare at the clock on the bedside table. It was closing in on eight. Turning his attention from the clock to the quiet house, Nathan listened for the sounds of movement outside his room. Was Haley awake?

Tossing the covers from his legs, Nathan got up and pulled a pair of gym shorts over his boxers as he walked toward the door. He went into the living room and then glanced into the kitchen. There was no sign of Haley. And since the coffee maker wasn't on, Nathan figured she was still upstairs asleep. Craving a cup of coffee as he looked at the machine though, Nathan fixed the pot and grabbed an old newspaper. With the paper in hand, he headed outside to the deck to sit in the morning sun.

Lounging in one of the old wooden chairs, Nathan calmly began his morning. Turning the pages carefully, Nathan began to think about the day ahead of him. It was a big day, after all. He was taking Haley out on their second first date. But what to do? Nathan folded the paper in his lap and looked out across the dunes as he thought about the possibilities.

He wanted to take her somewhere familiar, but where? Was it too cliché to take her to the Riverwalk? What about the restaurants downtown? How was he supposed to take her out somewhere new if they'd already been? And flowers. Nathan really wanted to get her flowers, but was it too much to get her purple flowers? Nathan and Haley's past was so rich with memories and places that were special to to them that he couldn't think of a place that would be special to them now, today. Closing his eyes as he tried to think of the perfect place, Nathan let a frustrated sigh slip though his mouth.

He couldn't take her to those places, the ones that had been so important to them in high school. Nathan didn't want Haley to fall back in love with him by manipulating her heart; remind her of the great times they'd had together by reliving their past. No. If they were going to work this time, Nathan was going to have to find something new, something they had never done before. He wanted her to see that the new Nathan, the improved Nathan, was the person she loved. But how he was going to do that plagued his mind.

Opening his eyes, Nathan squinted as the bright light reflected off of the sand. It was a gorgeous summer morning but that wasn't helping him decide what to do. But then, as he looked down to his lap, Nathan found the answer he was looking for. An advertisement in the paper caught his eye. Could it be that simple? Nathan looked at the black and white picture of the familiar staple of Tree Hill's downtown and smiled. Maybe he could give Haley a little bit of everything.

Grabbing the paper, Nathan stood up and headed back into the house. The smell of coffee lingered in the air as Nathan went into his bedroom to get his phone. Bringing the phone back to the kitchen where he had placed the paper, Nathan dialed the number from the advertisement.

Just upstairs Haley was in bed not quite ready to start her day. She was awake but her eyes were still closed. She was happily stuck in the in between; she was too awake to go back to what she was dreaming about, but still able to go back to sleep to start all over again. But her dream, the one that was fading out of her memory as she slipped back to her conscious self, was a good one. It had her smiling. It had her smiling because it was about Nathan.

A yawn crept through her lips and that's when Haley finally opened her eyes. She glanced at her watch and rubbed the sleep from under her eyes. Was it really almost nine o'clock? Haley sighed at the thought of sleeping so late. To give herself a little slack, Haley did think about the previous day and how drained she had become. The Peter debacle and amount of tears she had cried exhausted her to no end. Truth be told, she probably could have slept until noon if she really wanted to.

But Haley didn't want to; she didn't want to miss out on any time with Nathan. So, after a quick trip to the bathroom, Haley headed for the stairs to see if he was awake. She'd gotten to the top of the steps when she found her answer. The familiar aroma of coffee was a pretty good indication that he was awake, but she also heard him talking.

"Yes. It starts at eight." Haley headed toward his voice. "But you recommend to get there about thirty minutes before that. Uh-huh." Nathan smiled when he saw Haley. "And everything is already paid for? You got my card information?" Nathan listened to the other end of the line. "Okay. I'll see you at the booth this evening. Thanks so much. Bye."

Haley pulled a mug from the cabinet and turned to Nathan with a smirk. "So, who was that?"

"Someone."

Haley laughed. "Just someone, huh."

"It might have had to do with our date tonight." Nathan smirked right back at her as he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say for sure."

Haley watched as her black coffee turned a smooth brown as she stirred in milk and then looked at Nathan. "Our date?" She turned to face him and blew into her cup causing a cloud of steam to fly away from her lips before she took a sip. "Are you going to tell me anything about it?"

Nathan got up from the bar stool he was sitting on and grinned. "I can tell you that we have to be downtown around seven thirty."

Haley's eyebrows raised. "So it's downtown?" She immediately thought about the restaurants that lined the Cape. Which one was it? The next question she had unintentionally flew out of her mouth. "What should I wear?"

Nathan smiled as he poured coffee into a cup. "I have a feeling that whatever you wear will be perfectly fine." He turned to face her and took a sip of his drink. " And," he laughed thinking about it, "you'll probably head over to Clothes Over Bro's in a little while. I bet you and the girls will spend the morning picking something out."

Knowing he was right, Haley smiled as she swallowed a mouthful of her coffee. In a flirty tone, Haley grinned at him. "Any requests?"

Nathan set his cup down on the counter. "I have always loved you in green."

Haley knew he was going to say that and nodded. There was something about Nathan, about the way he was talking to her and the way he looked at her, that had her stomach twisting into nervous knots.

The slow realization that their conversation was naturally seductive and flirty made Haley's cheeks burn pink. But as much as it made her blush, it was a feeling she loved. Never breaking eye contact, she walked to Nathan's side and set her cup next to his, and her hand grazed his fingertips when she placed it on the bar. She stared into his eyes knowing that all was well. She knew that they, as a couple, were going to work. Getting lost in those blue eyes of his, Haley sighed happily.

"Doesn't all of this...doesn't it feel..." She didn't even get a chance to finish because Nathan said it for her.

"Right?" Nathan looked down to Haley and locked his arms around her waist pulling her close.

She smiled but her brow was furrowed, showing the deep emotion that ran through her body. "Yeah. Like everything is going to be okay?" Her face brightened and she started to smile. "That this, us... that we're where we're supposed to be?"

Nathan smiled. He knew he had always been meant to be with Haley. A long time ago he'd forgotten, but he never would again. So hearing her say it, it made his chest pound like crazy.

"As long as I'm with you, Haley, I don't care where we are or what we're doing..." Nathan laughed subtly. "I know I'll be happy."

Haley laid her head against his chest and smiled. Happy was an understatement. She couldn't even pick a word that could describe the back flips her stomach was making or the steady pounding of her chest. "Whatever you have planned for tonight, I'm excited."

Nathan felt her body press against his. "Me too."

Haley looked up to him and felt herself rise to her tiptoes. Her movement was instinctual, reaffirming the feeling that this was the way things were supposed to be. Their kiss was soft and quiet and tasted like coffee, but it was passionate in all of the right ways.

Haley fell back to flat feet and smiled. "I should go."

With his hands still around her waist, Nathan pulled her back toward him. "Go? Go where?"

Haley bit her lip and smirked. "To take a shower."

Nathan's grip loosened. "Oh."

"Then I'll call Brooke so I can get ready for tonight."

Did he really think she was going to leave? No, but there's always the possibility. His hands fell to his side and he nodded. "You go take a shower and I'll call Jamie, okay?"

Haley smiled and spun on her toe as she headed for the stairs. Nathan watched her until he couldn't see her anymore and then he walked to the far counter to get his phone. He didn't even hesitate when he punched in Jamie's number. His happy delirium, the excited army of nerves that were marching through his body preparing for tonight, didn't make him think twice about calling his son at all.

Nathan had no idea what Jamie was doing or how serious of a situation he was in at the Bell's beach house.

**ooo**

Jamie sat on the couch while Mr. and Mrs. Bell occupied the chairs directly across from him. Michael sat on the floor with a giant bowl of Apple Jacks between his legs, intently listening to the conversation in front of him. Even though it was early on a summer morning, Jamie had been up for a while. He knew there would be questions about last night, about Nathan and Haley, because he'd avoided the interrogation by the Bells when he got back to the house last night. So, when he got up this morning, he knew they'd want answers. And that's what he'd been doing for the better half of an hour; Jamie had been telling Patricia, Billy, and Michael all about his relationship with his biological parents.

Patricia burst into tears when she had heard the story. Mr. Bell had sat quietly as he digested the information. Jamie told them about his encounter with _An Unkindness of Ravens, _the tumultuous relationship between Nathan and Haley, Peter, the envelope, his birthday party, and his plans for the future.

All in all, the conversation had been pretty one-sided, but that was about to change. As a law man, Mr. Bell sat up in his chair and asked Jamie serious questions that he knew should be addressed. He wanted Jamie to be realistic about his expectations with his parents.

"Now, what are your intentions with Nathan and Haley, Jamie? Do you want to try to be part of their lives?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I hope so."

Mr. Bell sighed. "I'm sure as you know, since you are a minor, you can't make these decisions by yourself. I'm not saying you're incapable, but legally...What do the Joneses think of all of this?"

Jamie sat back. Wasn't it kind of early to be talking about all of that stuff? "Well, when we were at dinner, they were supportive, I guess. We haven't really talked about it."

Billy shifted in his seat and cracked a knuckle before he asked his next question. "Because they are your legal guardians, I think it'd be wise for you to come up with an agreement about your visitation with Nathan and Haley. Jeff and Kathy are going to have a mountain of paperwork they're going to have to deal with. The Foster system is full of red tape, and I think, I think it would be best if you went back to Raleigh to figure out how you want to approach this."

Jamie was starting to feel the seriousness of the situation sink in. "But, the Joneses, they never adopted me. Don't I have..."

Mr. Bell interrupted Jamie. "I know, but they're responsible for you. You can't just expect to stay here and live with Nathan and Haley, can you?"

Jamie started to feel a bubble of emotion build in his throat. "No, but..."

"And like you said, neither of them live here. Haley lives in Davidson and Nathan lives in..."

"New York." Jamie finished.

"I'm afraid," Billy started, "that you're going to get attached to these people, Jamie. But, I'm sure they have lives they have to get back to. And even if this is just for the summer, what happens next?" Billy got out of his chair. He walked to Jamie's side and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just think about it, would you? I'm going to Chicago tomorrow. I'd be happy to drop you in Raleigh so you can talk with Jeff and Kathy about everything."

Billy smiled as best as he could and then walked out of the room.

Patricia got up from her chair and sat down next to Jamie. Wrapping an arm around him, Patricia hugged Jamie and smiled. She could tell that he was a little upset. "I know Billy sounded a little scary, but he means well." Patricia patted Jamie's arm. "He's probably right, though. You should go back to Raleigh and talk with Jeff and Kathy. Get your ducks in a row and see what's best for everyone. And don't you worry about coming back here. You'll always have a spot in my house, Jamie Scott." Patricia smiled again as she got up. "Figure out what you want to do and we'll do whatever."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Bell."

Jamie watched Patricia walk out of the room and he sighed as he leaned back into the cushions.

Michael took the opportunity to get a word in now that his parents were gone. "What are you gonna do, man?

"I don't know." Jamie ran a hand over his forehead.

"Well, did you talk to Jeff and Kathy about this at all?"

"No, not really." The more Jamie thought about it, the more him leaving made sense. "But I probably should."

Michael groaned as he got up from the floor. "Well, just let me know. I can tell dad what your plans are."

"Yeah, okay." Jamie nodded appreciatively at his friend and then stuck his hand into his pocket. "I'm gonna go outside. Maybe I'll call Jeff and Kathy."

Micheal understood. "Alright. I'll give you some space."

The phone call with Jeff lasted for twenty minutes. When Jamie said goodbye, he put the phone in his pocket and took a moment to gather his emotions. Jeff was in agreement with Mr. Jones. Jamie should go back to Raleigh to figure everything out. Jeff even said he'd schedule a meeting with the Foster Parent Agency at the Social Services Department so they could do everything they needed. He had been really supportive and encouraging, but Jamie couldn't help but get upset a little. The thoughts of having to leave everyone in Tree Hill, to leave Nathan and Haley, were pulling at his heartstrings. He felt like he had just gotten back, and now, now he had to leave again?

Jamie leaned against the wooden railing and stared out across the horizon. He should have know that it couldn't last. Jamie started to realize, that if he was really going to have some sort of life with Nathan and Haley, he was going to have to go back to Raleigh and have a serious discussion with the Joneses. He was also going to have to talk with Nathan and Haley. How was he going to fit into their equation of life? But, before he could think anymore about it, Jamie felt his pocket buzz.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Jamie smiled when he saw Nathan's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Jamie?"

"Hey, Nathan."

"How are you?" Nathan's voice sounded ten times better than the last time Jamie had heard his father.

"Good."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Peter is gone. He left last night. And Haley and I, we're gonna to try to work things out."

Jamie smiled. "That's great, really great."

Nathan sighed through the receiver. "I think so too." A pause filtered through the air before Nathan spoke again. "So about last night...everything is fine. It's going to work out. And Jamie, I can't tell you how much it meant to me for you to go over to Lucas' house like you did. I really appreciate it."

"I was glad to go with you." Jamie paused like Nathan did, but he was pausing to think about the best way to tell Nathan that he was going back to Raleigh. "So, I've been talking with the Bells."

"Uh-huh." Nathan knew that Jamie had probably filled them all in.

"And, well... Mr. Bell is a lawyer and he gave me some advice."

Nathan's tone turned defensive. "What kind of advice?"

"He just told me that I should probably go back home, that I should go back to Raleigh to figure out what I want to do. Like, I need to talk with the Joneses about everything. And you too. Depending on what kind of relationship we want to have, you, me, and Haley, we might have to go to family court." Jamie paused again. "That's only if you want me in your life or parental rights."

"Of course we want you in our lives, Jamie."

Relieved, Jamie felt his muscles relax and the anxiety that was bubbling around in his stomach subsided. "Yeah?"

"Yes. And if you need to go back home to figure everything out, go. If Haley or I need to go to Raleigh, we'll be there. Just let us know."

Happy that Nathan was as encouraging as he was, Jamie sighed into the phone. "Well...Mr. Bell offered to take me back tomorrow. So, I might go then."

"Whatever you decide, just let me or Haley know."

Jamie nodded, "I will."

Nathan stuttered into the phone. "I...I was really just calling to see how you were. But, seriously, if anything changes, if something happens, let us know, alright?"

"I will," Jamie said repeating himself.

"I know there is a lot of stuff we haven't talked about, but I'm willing to do what it takes to have you in my life, Jamie. You're my son, and..." Nathan felt a lump form in his throat. "I love you."

Jamie was a bit taken aback by what Nathan had said. He believed him, though. Jamie felt it too. The feeling was something that was hard to describe. There was something inside of him that drew him to Nathan and Haley, and it was more than DNA. Love between a parent and child is the best kind of love there is. Not only is there comfort and compassion, but Jamie knew that he was cared about. He knew that no matter what, he had two people, a mother and father, who wanted the best for him in life.

Jamie's voice broke the silence as he smiled into his phone. "I love you, too."

Nathan was relived to hear Jamie repeat the words. He hadn't intended on saying it, but he was glad that Jamie felt the same. "If you need anything, just give me a call. Okay?"

"I will." Jamie rolled his eyes at himself because he felt like he'd been saying that phrase every time he spoke.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Nathan."

"Bye."

Jamie put his phone on the railing and sighed. After talking with Jeff and now Nathan, he knew that things were complicated. On one hand, he had a set of great parents waiting for him in Raleigh. Jeff and Kathy had been the best parents to him and he really cared about them. But on the other hand, his real parents, the ones who gave him up as teenagers, were willing to have him in their lives. He couldn't abandon the Joneses, but what about Nathan and Haley? It was unrealistic to think that he could have them all at the same capacity, but what was he supposed to do? Would he or a court make the ultimate decision? The uncertainty of the situation loomed in the back of his mind.

Knowing that he couldn't avoid facing the reality of the situation, Jamie turned back to go inside the house. He needed to find Mr. Bell to tell him that he'd like to go back to Raleigh in the morning.

**ooo**

After taking her shower and eating a quick breakfast, Haley decided it was about time to head to the familiar corner store in downtown Tree Hill. She'd sent her raspy-voiced friend a text making sure she was at work, and once Brooke responded, Haley made her way downtown as soon as she could. Parking her car in a parallel spot close to Clothes Over Bro's, Haley hurried into the shop to see what Brooke had available to wear on her date with Nathan. It shouldn't have surprised her when she walked into the store to see Peyton sitting in one of the chairs.

Haley laughed as she pushed her sunglasses into her hair. "Word travels fast around here, huh?" She laughed to herself knowing that Brooke must have sent Peyton a message about Haley's wardrobe need.

Peyton smirked as she stood up. "Yep."

Haley laughed again as she headed to the counter.

Brooke came out of the back with three dresses wrapped in plastic draped over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Haley.

"So these are the newest things in the store." Brooke carefully rested the dresses on the counter. "Two of them are greenish and one is brown."

Haley laughed when Brooke said greenish. What did that even mean? "I want something that is comfortable, but nice looking."

Peyton shot Brooke a look and grinned. They'd just gone through this same spiel when Haley got a dress for her dinner with the Joneses. Comfortable and charming. Elegant and mature. Haley wanted to show off her features. Peyton eyed the three dresses and, knowing that Nathan was the person Haley wanted to impress the most, she pointed to the one in the middle.

"That one." She raised her brow and nodded. "He's going to love that one."

Brooke grunted as a stern look flashed across her face. "Let her look at all of them, Peyton. They are all beautiful dresses."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, but I know Nathan, and I know Haley..." Her smile returned and she motioned for Haley to get the one in the middle. "But it's that one you want. Trust me."

Haley looked from Peyton to Brooke and then to the dress. It was a subtle green, a hunter green that almost looked black, and strapless. It was Mediterranean looking, perfect for summer. Taking a closer glance Haley noticed the tiny leaf patterns she hadn't seen at first. They were camouflaged by the dark color, but they were there and she loved it. The dress was just the right length, too. It was going to hit her an inch above her knee, showing off her short but toned legs.

"I'll try this one."

Peyton flashed Brooke an "ah-ha" look and nodded. "Great. Your going to look great."

Brooke handed Haley the dress and motioned toward a dressing rooms. "Go in whichever you want."

Both of the women watched Haley walk to the back and then Brooke leaned on the counter and sighed. Peyton noticed that Brooke wasn't her normal, chipper self and shook her head.

"Is something wrong?"

Brooke sighed again and looked at her oldest friend. "Do you think this is a good idea, Peyton?"

The blonde laughed. "What? Us helping Haley? Yes."

"No, not that." Brooke looked over her shoulder. "Nathan and Haley going out...on a date."

Peyton nodded. "I think it's a fabulous idea."

Brooke furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Why am I the only one who thinks that this, them two together, has the potential to be horrible? Do you not remember how bad it was when they broke up? Nathan wouldn't even talk to any of us. Haley had to move in with Lucas..."

"Brooke, they were kids. We were kids. None of us knew anything back then."

"So now, after all of this time, it's going to be alright?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I hope so. I know that he's missed her for seventeen years, and that she's never really been able to love someone as much as she loves Nathan."

"But what happens if it doesn't work out? What happens if they aren't the people they think they are?" Before Peyton could answer, Brooke kept going. "I don't want them to get hurt again. Do you remember that day Haley stayed in bed the whole day crying? And don't even think about blaming that on the pregnancy. She was heartbroken. You and I and Lucas had to stay with her to make sure she was all right. We did it in shifts."

As Brooke spoke, Peyton knew that it was the truth. "Of course she was sad, Brooke. The love of her life stopped giving a damn about her. And it wasn't just her, he gave up on the baby, on Jamie."

"What makes you think that he won't give up on them again?"

Peyton cut her eyes. Why could Brooke not see that Nathan was a changed man? And then, the sudden flashes of the envelope invaded her thoughts. Did Brooke know about the envelope? Did she know about the letter Nathan wrote to Haley when she was at Stanford? Just as Peyton started to mention the envelope, Haley walked out of a dressing room all smiles.

"This fit is amazing." Walking closer to the counter, Haley ran her hands down the side of her dress. "Brooke, I don't think I tell you enough, but you're an amazingly talented designer."

The worry and dread that had previously been painted across Brooke's face vanished. She smiled with kind eyes and a warm look about her. "Thanks, Haley. That means a lot." She moved around the counter and smiled even wider when she saw Haley's full figure in front of her. "You were right, Peyt. This is the one."

Haley smiled toward Peyton. "Thanks. Both of you. This is going to be perfect."

Brooke walked to one of the display tables and picked up a few things. She then walked to the front of the store where the shoes were and grabbed a pair she knew would go amazingly. "All of this," Brooke set the stuff down in her arms, "will make it even better."

Haley saw glints of gold and purple jewelry and smiled. "I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back."

Brooke walked to the counter and began to bag the shoes and accessories when Peyton stopped her.

"Hey."

Brooke looked up, her smile was gone and the previously abandoned worried expression had taken its place. "Don't try to tell me that this is a good thing, okay. It probably will be. But if it's not, and she, if they get their hearts broken again, I'm not going to say I didn't warn you." Brooke looked over her shoulder and sighed. "She looks happy, and if this is what makes her happy, then I'll support her...but, Peyton, I have a bad feeling about it."

Intuition and premonitions was not a pair of the many things Brooke Davis-Baker was famously known for, but Peyton respected her friend enough to at least understand where she was coming from. The blonde walked to the register and leaned on the counter.

"I just want them to try is all I'm saying. I'd rather them know for sure that they'll work out or not than push their feelings aside and go on about their life. They have to take this chance."

"It just scares me. I love them too much to see them in so much pain. I don't want that to happen again."

Peyton nodded. "I know, and you're a good friend to worry about them. But sometimes we have to take those chances and make mistakes to know what it is that we really want, what we need." Brooke's face started to look less and less worried as Peyton continued to talk. "I think it's still there, Brooke. I think they love each other like they did when we were sixteen, and I think they'll find it."

Brooke sighed one last time as she put the last little box in a bag. "Maybe you're right, Peyton. Maybe they will get their happily ever after? They had it once before, so what should stop them now?"

Haley walked out of the dressing room and hurried to the counter. "This is so great, Brooke. Really."

Brooke nodded and handed Haley the bag as she slipped the dress back into its plastic shell. "Don't even try to pay for it." She smirked as Haley stopped fidgeting with her purse. "You know your money is no good in here."

"Thank you, Brooke."

"So, where is he taking you, Haley?" Peyton asked because she was genuinely interested.

Haley laughed. "I don't know. He wouldn't really tell me."

Brooke smirked again and her brow raised. "Well, did he tell you anything?"

Haley lifted her shoulder and laughed again. "All I know is that we're coming downtown around seven-thirty or so. It was kind of secretive."

"Ooh," Peyton laughed, "mysterious." She shook her head thinking of what Nathan might have planned. "Maybe you're going to have a sweet candlelit dinner at the restaurant where you had your first date?"

"Let's not forget that was all because of me." Brooke interrupted with a pointed finger.

Peyton furrowed her brow. "Brooke, you only did that because you had been a complete bitch to Haley and needed to make it up to her."

"Okay, yes. But still...I was the one who kinda, sorta, just a little bit got them together."

Haley laughed at her two friends. Brooke might have had a tiny part, but Nathan had really gotten together with Haley because of Lucas. Nathan wanted to piss him off and Haley wanted Nathan to back off of him with all of the basketball nonsense. As she thought about it, those years seemed like decades ago. She looked at her watch and sighed. It wasn't even twelve noon. She was going to have to wait almost eight hours to see what Nathan had planned for their evening. But what was eight or so hours when they'd spent more than fifteen years apart?

Haley was starting to feel butterflies swirl around in her stomach and the color burning on her cheeks caught both Peyton and Brooke's attention. The first of the two put her elbows on the counter and smiled.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

Haley looked to the counter and nodded. "A little."

Brooke laughed and walked around the counter with the dress and bag in her hands. "You'll have a good time, Haley. Enjoy yourself."

Peyton smirked at Brooke's remark. Maybe she was coming around on the idea that Nathan and Haley could work as a couple? "Of course you'll have a good time, Haley. And if you don't," she widened her eyes joking, "you can come over to my house and we can kill a bottle of wine."

"I'll come, too." Brooke chimed in.

Haley laughed as she pulled her keys from her purse. "It's a deal."

Brooke walked Haley to the door and grinned. "You're going to look beautiful, tonight. Peyton and I won't wait up too long for you."

Peyton stopped at the door and leaned on the frame. "It'll be great, Haley. Call us to tell us all about it."

Haley slid her sunglasses down across her head and smiled. "I will. I'll see you two later."

Both Peyton and Brooke said bye at the same time as Haley skipped down the stoop of Clothes Over Bro's toward the street. She hung the dress in her backseat and placed the bag on the seat before giving a quick wave to the girls.

Peyton turned to Brooke and crossed her arms. "You still think it's a bad idea?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

**ooo**

Nathan and Haley each spent those eight or so agonizing hours away from each other, but the suspense leading up to their date was tantalizing and exciting. Haley had butterflies and Nathan couldn't keep thoughts of her out of his mind. It was probably for the best that they were apart, because if they were together, who knows what would have happened. Too much of a good thing can sometimes turn out baldly, so they wanted to keep their distance a little bit.

Haley spent most of her day at the beach house doing a whole lot of nothing. She went out on the beach for a few hours, soaked up the late May sun, and cooled her feet off in the long Atlantic waves. It wasn't stressful and it surely wasn't strenuous, but it's what she needed. She relaxed for most of the day and enjoyed her down time.

While Haley spent her time calming her nerves, Nathan spent most of his day talking on the phone. He'd gone to the River Court, but in between jump shots and free throws, Nathan had spoken to his boss, publicist, and lawyer. He'd asked his boss for an extended leave and fortunately he'd gotten one. He talked with his publicist about the potential for "personal matters" to make it to the mainstream media, and wanted everything about his biological son, about Jamie, to be kept private. And that's where his talk with his lawyer started. He needed legal advice about what he should do with Jamie and the Joneses. He needed to know what rights he had and where he stood in getting Jamie to be a permanent fixture in his life. He'd worked up a good sweat and his blood was pumping at a quick pace, but not nearly as fast as it was now.

As Nathan looked into the mirror, he smiled thinking that the day had gone by in the blink of an eye. All of those phone conversations had kept him busy during the day and he couldn't believe that it was almost time to leave for the date.

Straitening his tie with one last glance in the mirror, Nathan also flattened the blue dress shirt against his chest and sighed. This was it. This was the night he was going to really win her back...hopefully. He glanced at the clock and the nerves started to set in. It was almost seven. Knowing that they'd need time to make it downtown, he grabbed his sports coat and headed for the living room to wait for Haley.

She was coming down the stairs just as he walked to the center of the room.

"Wow." Nathan tugged at his collar as he watched her carefully step down each stair. "You look...you look amazing."

Haley smiled and looked down to her feet, the same feet that were stuffed into plum, peep toe heels that were already starting to hurt. But, she did have to admit that she looked super sexy. Brooke Davis-Baker had a ridiculous sense of style. The shoes were paired with the green Grecian dress that she'd picked up earlier, golden jewelry and a plum barrette. She was absolutely stunning. The tight waist showed off her figure and she could tell how high the heels were when she reached his side. Haley didn't have to look up as much as normal.

"So, should we go in one car or...? Nathan reached into his pocket and felt his slick metal keys.

Haley smirked, "If you have plans for later, another hot date or something, I guess we can take two..."

"No, I..." He smiled and shook his head. "I just...let's take mine."

She could tell he was nervous and saw past her lame excuse at a joke. "Your car is fine. Let's take yours."

Nathan took a deep breath and blew the hot air from his chest out of his mouth. He needed to calm down before things got awkward. "Wanna go now?"

Haley looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Yeah.

Nathan smiled and put his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the front door. He held the door as she walked through the frame and then, with one last moment of composure by himself, Nathan closed his eyes and nodded. "I can do this. We can do this." He opened his eyes and then turned closing the door with a loud thud.

Downtown Tree Hill was always beautiful once the sun had gone to sleep and the stars brightened the sky. Lights flickered from all directions and the sound of the evening adventurers echoed off of the many brick buildings. The Cape looked especially bright as the moonlight bounced off of the fast waves, and Haley leaned into her seat with a smile. There was nothing better than Tree Hill at night.

The car ride had been quiet, Nathan and Haley hadn't talked about anything specific, but as Nathan pulled onto Water street towards the public parking lot, Haley couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Are you ever going to tell me where or what we're doing?"

Nathan stopped the car when he found a spot and the interior lights came on illuminating his smirk. "We're here."

Haley looked around and laughed. Surely he wasn't taking her to the parking lot for their date. Deciding she could get a better look at her surroundings outside of the car, Haley opened her door and stepped onto the gravel. Once she opened her door, the thick summer air pressed against her skin and her heart began to beat faster. The Riverwalk was just a few yards away, there were restaurants around every corner, but what was he talking about?

Slipping cash into one of the machines, Nathan nodded. "You coming?"

She looked at him and kinked her brow. "Nathan? Where are we going?"

He laughed and waited for her to join his side before they started walking.

"I wanted to take you somewhere that we'd never been to before...together. Somewhere that's still close enough to the places that matter." His hand reached for hers and he locked them together. "So I wanted to come here."

Haley looked from his eyes that reflected the light so perfectly to the giant red and white boat in front of them. She stopped for a second as she realized where they were and what they were going to do.

"Are we...we're going to go out on the Henrietta?"

Nathan nodded with a quick smile. "Yeah. I just thought that since we've never...you've never..." He didn't have to keep talking because he could tell that she was happy. She looked excited like he hadn't seen before. "Let me pick up the tickets real quick, alright. Stay here for a sec."

Haley felt like she was floating outside of her body. Everything was perfect: the location, the time, the date, and the person she'd spend the rest of her evening with. She didn't know exactly what they'd be doing, but this, them having dinner on the river boat far exceeded her expectations.

"Here you go." Nathan handed her a ticket and smiled. "We can start boarding if you want."

She nodded and wrapped an arm through his as they headed to the ramp. The closer they got to the boat, the louder the music was. A live band, perhaps a jazz band, was playing "Hello, Dolly" and the energetic music echoed in Haley's pulse. She'd never been on the river boat before, and she was excited to see what it was like.

Whatever nerves Nathan has been battling before now had vanished completely. He could feel it, their chemistry and conversation told him that the evening was going to be a success.

A hostess greeted the couple with a slight bow and led them to the main dining area where tables were set up. The band, the one Haley kept hearing, was playing up in the front of the room and she smiled widely when the trumpeter finished a long and extensive solo. She loved music almost as much as she loved Nathan.

Nathan noticed her shoulders rocking back and forth and he smiled. Even sitting he could see the music move through her body, and he loved to see her in her element. Music was her thing just like basketball was his. Several couples had taken to the dance floor, and he wondered if Haley wanted to dance. Nathan wasn't much of a dancer, he'd probably trip over his big feet or stomp on her toes if they danced, but what would it hurt? He might bruise his ego and maybe his pride, but it would be worth it. She didn't have to tell him she wanted to dance; he could see it. The way she drummed her fingers lightly against the table cloth was invitation enough.

As the band finished one song and started another, Nathan stood up and pulled his jacket strait. He held out his hand and smirked with a raised brow.

"Care to dance, Haley James?"

Surprised by his offer, Haley's voice caught in her throat. "Uh, I...yes. I'd like that."

Nathan nodded as he led her to the center of the dance floor. A jazz version of the Eagle's "Heartache Tonight" resonated from the small band but it was full of emotion. A sexy song by nature, Nathan and Haley gravitated toward each other and swayed as one as the song moved through the verse.

The back and forth of their two step was sultry and it had both Nathan and Haley smiling like teenagers. There was no denying the sparks that they had. Nathan leaned down to Haley and whispered into her ear.

"Competition. Two o'clock."

His breath was warm on her neck and she smiled as goosebumps ran across her arms. She glanced over her left shoulder and saw the competition he'd been talking about. A couple, probably in their late sixties or early seventies, were rocking back and forth with the same amount of energy the couple thirty years their junior had.

Nathan, with his head still close to Haley's, raised one brow and then pulled her close to his chest. She immediately knew what to do next. Haley took a few steps backwards and felt Nathan lift her arm to spin. While it wasn't the prettiest of moves or the smoothest, Haley twirled back into Nathan's arms with a smile across her lips. She laughed at their failure, but it was fun. They were definitely not ballroom professionals, but that didn't change the way Haley felt. Her smile was bigger than ever. She hadn't had that much fun in a really long time.

He laughed and stepped close. "Maybe we should leave the fancy stuff to them?"

She nodded and bounced her shoulders to the beat as they moved step for step. "Maybe."

As the band finished the song with an instrumental outtro, a woman walked to the mic and smiled at all of the dinner cruise patrons. She announced that they'd be serving the first course shortly and if everyone could return to their seats, she'd appreciate it.

When they got back to their table, Nathan got Haley's chair for her and they sat down to enjoy their salads. They were both quiet for a while but then Haley spoke.

"This is so much fun. I would have never thought to do this."

Nathan smirked because he knew it was a complement. "Yeah, it's cool. A lot different from the last time I was on one of these."

Haley furrowed her brow and wiped the corner of he mouth with her napkin. "Wait, you've done this?"

Nathan laughed. "No. Not exactly." He looked around the room and shook his head. "I was on one during high school, though, with Chris."

"Chris?" The name wasn't immediately ringing any bells, but then a thin face with spiked up hair and a thin lanky body with entirely too much jewelry flew into her mind. "Chris...Keller?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"What...when was that?"

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "Gah, it was senior year, I think? I don't really remember."

Haley couldn't pin the time frame down when he would have been with Chris. What was he even doing with him? "But you hated Chris. Why were you with him?"

Nathan sat back in his chair and smiled. "For you. I'd given him money to help you with your album, but he lost it, so we had to get it back."

"So you got on a river boat?" Haley looked around and didn't see the connection to money, not the one they were on at least.

"Yeah, we got on one for some poker thing. There was a lot of gambling." Nathan sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You want to hear something funny? It'll prove to you that dad, that Dan wanted us to break up." Haley nodded so he continued. "We used the money he gave Chris to seduce you for our starter."

"What?"

"Apparently he tried to pay Chris off. He wanted him to seduce you, sleep with you, and then I'd get mad and we'd break up. But it never worked out like he planned. Not like that anyway." Nathan's face drained some of its color as he thought about their break-up. Going back to the poker talk, Nathan smiled with a laugh. "But, we used that money during out first hand."

Haley was amused by everything he was telling her; their life back in high school played out like a soap opera. She didn't want to relive the break-up per say, but everything else was funny to reminisce about. Wanting to hear more, she widened her eyes and smirked. "Well, what happened after that?"

"Uh, there were cheating allegations and then we went swimming."

"Swimming?"

Nathan laughed, "Not by choice. Chris and I jumped off of the boat. When never got the money and I'm pretty sure I punched him in the face after that. Twice maybe."

Haley laughed as she sat back in her chair shaking her head. "And you did all of that for me?"

Nathan nodded and Haley blushed. He hadn't intended on telling her that story, but he did and he was glad. Maybe the Henrietta, any river boat for that matter, was more important to them than he had originally thought.

They talked for a while and the topic still lingered about that poker game, but it was slowly fading out their dialog. A waiter approached their table and removed their empty salad plates, clearing the way for new food and a different conversation. Nathan had important things to tell her; he needed to tell her about Jamie and their plans for the future. He would have done it while the staff prepared for the second course, but two fans walked up to the table taking away his chance.

A father and son walked up to the table and smiled. The dad put his hand on his son's shoulder and extended his hand to Nathan. "Excuse me sir, are you Nathan Scott?"

Haley wasn't exactly used to fans popping up so her eyes bulged as the strangers lingered around the table.

Nathan looked to the fans and nodded while he shook hands. "I am."

The man sighed and pulled out a pen. "My name is John and this is my son, Andrew. I'm uh...my son and I...we're huge Bobcats fans..."

Nathan's smile widened and he looked to the boy. "You like basketball?" The boy nodded but didn't speak. He seemed paralyzed with excitement. Nathan reached for the pen and signed the napkin the father had in his hands.

Haley watched Nathan act so kind and generous that it caused her own heart to swell. As her presence faded from the foreground to the background, she thought that the fans maybe more comfortable if she excused herself. So, she told Nathan that she was heading out to the observation deck for a few minutes. He started to object, tell her not to leave, but she quietly slipped away from the table leaving him with the two fans.

Outside, Haley wrapped her arms around her body because the heat of the day had finally worn off. A slight breeze had picked up but the same salty smell floated through the air. The Henrietta was just past the big green bridge and Haley squinted through the darkness to trace the edges of its silhouette. After making out the bridge, her eyes scanned past the bridge further down river to the city scape. She leaned against the metal railing and peered out across the water towards the downtown area. She couldn't see people, but she could see lights. Lights from restaurants, hotels, bars, cars, streetlights, anything and everything reflected off of the fast current and she smiled. She smiled because the date had been going well and she hoped it would stay that way.

Music from the band below her feet seeped through the floor and she could tell it was a slow one, an old one. Haley started humming the words to "Moon River" as the jazz instruments lulled through the melody. She was quiet. No one else could hear her, and not that anyone else was around, most people were enjoying their dinner, she stayed still never opening her lips. But she could feel the music, feel the words, inside of her rushing through her body like her feelings for Nathan. Since they'd gotten on the boat, her heart had been pounding, leaping for more room out of her chest. But she had kept it contained though, stirring up heat that was burning hot on her chest.

Haley's nerves were firing on all cylinders. They were in overdrive as they tried to maintain a calm and collected exterior. But their efforts were futile; Haley's hands excitedly trembled against the metal and her jewelry dinged against the railing.

"Haley?" Nathan stepped through the door of the observation deck and smiled.

She turned on her heel and flashed him a smile. "Hey."

Feeling the cool air, Nathan slid his coat off and motioned for Haley to let him put it on her. She let him and wrapped the long arms around her side. They were both quiet for a moment, taking in the serene look of everything, and then Nathan looked down to Haley.

"Sorry about that back in the dining room."

Haley started to shake her head. "No. Don't apologize." She turned to face him and her smile returned. "People look up to you, Nathan. They idolize you, respect you." She wiggled her hand out of a sleeve and touched his arm. "It's nice."

Nathan looked down and shook his head. "They don't idolize me, Haley."

Haley's brow furrowed but she smiled. "Yes they do. You've done some pretty amazing things in your life. And they're proud of you, Nathan." Her eyes locked onto his even in dimly lit room. "I'm proud of you."

Her words ran like fire through his veins. He leaned down and she met him halfway with a soft kiss. And with the tips of their noses still touching, Nathan kissed her again before pulling away. He knew this was the perfect time to talk about their son.

"I talked with Jamie today," he said slowly.

"You did?" It wasn't exactly a question, but Haley was always happy to hear about Jamie.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded as he inhaled deeply. "And he got me thinking..."

Haley could tell that he was serious by the slow tone of his voice. "About what?"

"His future. Our future."

Haley felt a bubble form in the back of her throat. He said _our_. Did Nathan see a future with her?

Nathan took another deep breath and sighed. "I don't know what your plans are or what mine are, but we have to start thinking about what we want to do about Jamie. He's going back to Raleigh tomorrow to talk with the Joneses and the Social Services people." He stopped so she could take it all in. "He needs to find out what his options are. We need to find out what our options are. So, I called my lawyer today." Nathan stopped again but her eyes told him she was hungry for more information. "He told me that we'll probably have to go to court. We're going to have to show that we're fit to be parents. And that's if we want custody of him or if we want to get our rights back."

"I do. I'll do anything to have him back in my life."

Nathan listened to her but shook his head. "It's not going to be that simple, Haley. It's not a matter of who wants him the most. We can't go to court and expect a judge to hand him over. We have to show that we, you or I, want to be a family with him. One of us or both of us is going to have to move to Raleigh." He looked down and shook his head. "I mean...what kind of father would I be if I was five hundred miles away?"

Haley looked up to him with worried eyes and shook her head. What kind of mother would she be to Jamie if she stayed in Davidson? She had a life there, a great job, and friends, but Jamie was worth it all. She'd move across the country if she had to. But, the more she thought about Raleigh, the more Haley though about Jamie's resident Foster parents.

"What about the Joneses?" Haley's voice softened as the intensity of the situation rose.

"That's another thing. I don't want to take Jamie away from them, they're great people." Sighing as frustration built behind his voice, Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "And I don't think he wants that either. So, what do we do? How do we, you and I, become his parents without hurting Jeff and Kathy?"

Haley shook her head as a fresh layer of tears coated her eyes. She couldn't stand hurting someone else, especially the Joneses, but she was hurting too. "I don't want to be this close and not be able to get him back, Nathan. I don't want to lose him again."

"Haley, we won't lose him. He'll always be our son." Nathan pulled her into a hug. "But, worst case scenario, he'll have to stay with the Joneses until he's eighteen. And I know that sounds bad, but it's only a year."

"We've missed his whole life, Nathan. I don't want to miss anymore of it if we don't have to."

He squeezed his arms around her tighter and nodded. "I know." Pressing his cheek to the top of her head, Nathan sighed. "I don't want to miss it either."

Haley brushed a tear from her cheek and licked her bottom lip. "So what do we do? How do we keep him in our life?"

With a subtle emphasis in his voice, Nathan looked her in the eye. "We fight for him."

Haley turned away and took a deep breath. This wasn't a fight, though. She didn't want to fight with the Joneses or the state of North Carolina to see who Jamie belonged to. In her mind, he'd always been hers. She knew the day the nurse laid the baby on her chest. She knew he was hers even when he wasn't around. Jamie Scott was her son.

The more she thought about it, the possibility of not getting Jamie, the more it made her think of her and Nathan's relationship. Was this what they really needed to be working on now? Was Nathan the guy who needed to occupy her thoughts? She knew he wasn't; Jamie was her priority right now. Turning to Nathan, Haley took a deep breath and sighed.

"I love you, Nathan. I do." Her voice began to tremble and she felt his hand cup her face. "But I don't think...I can't focus on you and Jamie at the same time." She sounded sincere and her tears were proof. "It doesn't mean that we can't try this again, but let's figure everything out with Jamie first." She stopped talking but he didn't respond. "Okay?" She put her hand on his chest and swallowed the ball of emotion building in her throat.

As Nathan looked down to the woman he loved, he hated to admit that she was right. Jamie was the most important thing in either of their lives. He was the reason they were both in Tree Hill after all. He too felt the ball of regret and guilt and pain form in his throat, so he looked away to clear his thoughts.

"I want to do it together, Haley," he finally said. "You and me. Together. He's our son." His voice softened and cracked as he began his next sentence. "And I...I don't think I can be a good father without you."

Haley's tears fell faster and she nodded. "We'll do it together, then. We'll get him back and work on being a family." She smiled and put a hand on his chest.

Nathan covered her hand with his and then brought it up to his lips. His hot breath warmed her skin and she could feel the flutter of her heart.

"I love you, Haley." He kissed her hand and she fell toward his tall frame for a hug.

She cried into his shoulder and then looked up with mascara stains under her eyes and a laugh slipped out of her mouth. "I bet our dinner is cold by now."

Nathan smiled as he shook his head. "That's alright." He breathed in the smell of her perfume and sighed. "I'd rather be with you anyway."

Haley felt the last tear on her lid slide down her cheek. "Can we stay out here a little bit longer?"

Nathan smiled as his hand ran up and down her back. "Sure."

The two thirty-somethings stood there, under the soft humming lights of the river boat's deck and under the haze of uncertainty. Neither of them knew how things would unfold with Jamie. The road ahead of them was bound to have twists and turns and speed bumps. Things were going to get serious really quickly. But together, Nathan and Haley were going to be okay. Together, Nathan and Haley were going to try and salvage the family that they'd given up on those many years ago. Together, Nathan and Haley were going to make things work.

As the Henrietta slowly crept back toward its spot on the Riverwalk, Nathan and Haley were patiently waiting to get their life back; a life they had always been meant to share with each other and with Jamie.

* * *

**Whew! That was long!**

**So, Nathan and Haley obviously love each other, but their relationship has to be put on hold so they can keep Jamie in their lives. **  
**Brooke seems like she is still hesitant about the whole Naley reunion. How will she overcome those fears? Will Peyton tell her about the envelope?**

**Next chapter:**  
**Jamie and the Jones in Raleigh talk with Social Services**  
**Nathan and Haley road trip to Raleigh.**  
**Everyone will meet and discuss what is the best/legal option available.**

**I know it was long, but you all deserved it. Sorry again about the wait. Check my profile for updating information.**

**I'd really appreciate feedback. Reviews are lovely little messages that tell my fingers to write!  
**


	26. Choices of the Hardest Kind

**Hello all. Thanks so much for reading the last chapter. I love that so many of you are still reading this fic! Again, I apologize for the time between updates. College is really stressful right now. There are not even words... Because I don't have time to thank/respond to my reviewers, here's a nice shout out to you all. **

Illicitencounters, tabig04, Chat, ecampbell3, Annpan, naley12, Ktxx, Sara1287, pandora jazz, Gabby 23, TessyMeeniac, and courtneylovejason

**You all are extra amazing! Thanks so much for the feedback. I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter and the coming chapters involve the hardships of Nathan/Haley and the Joneses dealing with Social Services. Who will Jamie end up with? Cross your fingers for Naley.**

**Chapter 26: Choices of the Hardest Kind**

Wednesday, May 28, 2021

Jamie looked out the small window of Mr. Bell's private plane and watched the wing slice through wispy white clouds. As each cloud spliced in to two, Jamie couldn't help but think of his situation with the Joneses and Nathan and Haley. Just like the clouds he saw severed into pieces, Jamie felt that uncomfortable break within himself; he was going to have to pick sides. On one half, Jamie had the Joneses- amazing people who had given him the best home and sense of family that he could have ever wanted. But the other side provided two people who he also wanted to have a relationship with. Nathan and Haley were his biological parents, and he wanted to get to know them more, so much more. He wanted to experience the same sense of family unity he had with the Joneses with Nathan and Haley. Jamie already felt an interminable love for both of them, but he needed to spend more time with them.

Mr. Bell sat in a chair on the opposing aisle and could see the anguish on the boy's face. Billy put his phone away and looked at Jamie with concerned eyes.

"Jamie?"

The boy raised his eyebrows and looked at Mr. Bell. "Sir?"

"Do you want to talk about anything? Before you're back with Jeff and Kathy, I mean?" It was an open invitation for Jamie to voice his troubles without any pressure or judgment wash over him. "Do you want to tell me what's going through your mind right now?" He flashed a genuine smile at Jamie with a nod. He knew the teenager was struggling. "I'd be happy to listen."

Jamie sat back in the comfortable chair and lifted his shoulders. "I just...I don't know what to do. Jeff and Kathy are the best parents I could ask for. I love having them in my life. But...does that mean it's wrong for me to want to spend time with Nathan and Haley? Is it wrong for me to want to try and have some sort of life with them?"

Billy shook his head. "I think it's normal to want to know who your parents are, your real parents. I understand that you want to spend time with your real mother and father. And by the sounds of things, I think Nathan and Haley would be great parents for you." He sat up in his chair and tilted his head. "But then again, I know that Jeff and Kathy love you very much. To them, you're the child they never had."

"I know." Jamie's blue eyes deepened with uncertainty. "And that's what makes this so hard. If I have to pick one, if it comes down to that, someone will end up without me. I just want to know if there's a way for me to have all of them in my life. Maybe that's selfish of me, but..."

Billy shook his head. "It's not selfish, Jamie. I understand why you'd want all four of them in your life, and I'm sure there's a way that can happen. Social Services doesn't try to break up families, they try to put them back together."

"But," Jamie began but stopped himself as worries filtered his mind, "do you think they'll see Nathan and Haley as a threat to the stable life I have now with the Joneses? I don't know what I'll do if the court or whoever tells me that I can't see them anymore. I've really enjoyed meeting them."

Billy brought his hands together and rubber his knuckles. "That all depends, I think."

"On what?" Jamie's brow furrowed as he waited for an answer.

"Nathan and Haley. The courts will want to make sure that they're fit to be parents. They'll look at their lifestyles, and interview friends, co-workers, employees, people like that to get a sense of their parenting atmosphere." Billy sighed. "A lot of it will have to do with their relationship as well."

"What do you mean?"

"As I understand it, Social Services probably won't award custody to a single parent family. They won't want to move you from a two parent household, like the Joneses, to one with only Nathan or Haley."

Jamie inhaled sharply and nodded. "I think they're trying to be together right now. Have a relationship, I mean."

"Didn't you say that Haley was engaged, though, to a different man?"

Jamie shook his head. "I don't think they're engaged anymore. I think she broke up with him. Maybe?"

Mr. Bell sat back in his chair. It was becoming clear to him that Jamie was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. "I think, as long as you tell them what you want, the courts will take your opinion into consideration. You are seventeen, after all. It's not like you're a child." He hoped the courts would do that, but there really was no telling. "You've got to tell the Joneses and Nathan and Haley how you feel too. Let them know what you're thinking."

"But, if I tell Jeff and Kathy that I want to spend more time with Nathan and Haley, do you think it'll hurt their feelings?"

"It might. Just make sure you tell them that you care about them too. Don't let them feel like you're abandoning them."

Jamie shook his head. "No. I don't want that."

A hint of a smile appeared in the corner of Billy's mouth. "Good." He knew Jamie had the right intentions; Jamie would never want to hurt anyone, especially the Joneses. As he thought about Jamie's situation some more, Mr. Bell offered support of his own. "And just so you know, I've got plenty of friends who practice civil law, and if you need anything, please, I'd be happy to help you in anyway I can. I mean, if the Joneses need a lawyer, I'd be glad to find them someone."

Jamie smiled appreciatively. "You've already been really helpful, Mr. Bell. You and your wife have been great throughout this whole thing."

"I know Michael cares a lot about you, you're his best friend, so I want to do this for you." His dark eyes met Jamie's blue ones as he smiled. "You're practically _family_, anyway."

Family was something Jamie valued, so hearing Mr. Bell say that word gave him some reassurance that there would always be people who cared about him. Smiling with a nod, Jamie sighed contented. "Thanks."

A silence settled in the small cabin once the conversation died down, and Jamie breathed deeply as he looked back out the window. The clouds had dissipated, and a clear sky allowed him to see the tops of Carolina pines far below the plane. A sea of green filled the landscape and Jamie wondered how long it would be until they touched down in Raleigh. How soon would it be until he had to face his cumbersome reality? How long did he have until he might have to make the most important decision of his life? Maybe there would be no choice, he wouldn't have to pick between the two sets of parents, but the pang in his gut told him things were not going to be easy. How could they be?

Jamie squinted his eyes as he glanced back down to the mass of emerald green. He wished that time could freeze, but he knew that he'd have to face the truth of his circumstance eventually. The more he though about it, wishing away his troubles only made things seem worse. So, Jamie closed his eyes hoping he was ready for whatever was about to happen.

**ooo**

Nathan put his bag in the back of Dan's old SUV and closed the hatch with a shove. He was about to drive two hours north to Raleigh to make sure Jamie would stay in his life. The alternative, not being able to see him, was not an option. Getting to know Jamie the last couple of weeks had been amazing, and Nathan didn't want any of it to stop. So, after their date on the Henrietta, Nathan and Haley had both decided that they needed to leave Tree Hill and the beach to head for the city.

Opening the driver side door and sliding into his seat, Nathan sighed as he looked to his right. Haley was sitting in the seat next to him and she smiled when his blue eyes stared into her brown ones. Even though her smile looked happy, Nathan could see the fear hidden behind her facade. Haley was worried that they'd lose Jamie. Nathan was worried too.

Before he put the keys into the ignition, Nathan raised his brow. "Are you ready?"

Haley fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, a nervous tell indicating her uncertainty, and sighed between trembling lips. Even though she was far from ready and her instincts were screaming 'no,' Haley nodded. "Yeah."

He knew she was nervous because he felt the same way. He felt the same thud of anxiety beating in his chest, pounding away at his core, its weight draining his whole body of strength. Nathan was scared about the possibility of things not turning out in their favor. If they came back without Jamie or without the reassurance of seeing him again, Nathan didn't know what he'd do. Regardless of his emotions though, Nathan wanted to stay positive; he had to stay positive. "It'll be alright, Haley, no matter what happens."

Inhaling sharply as she looked out the window, Haley nodded again. "I hope so."

Nathan hoped so too. Ready to face whatever together, he gazed out the window as if to say one last farewell to the beach, the place that had brought them so much happiness. He thought back to Jamie's birthday, the kiss he shared with Haley on the beach, and the envelope inside the house.

The crunch of the sandy and rocky gravel popped off the tires as Nathan pulled out of the driveway, drawing him from his thoughts and to the road ahead of him. He knew that that they had a long two hour drive, but he was ready for it; he was ready to see Jamie, and he was ready to face the unsettling trials of Social Services.

As they traveled those long miles to the capital city of North Carolina, Nathan and Haley talked about the possible ways they wanted to approach their situation. While the interstate provided a smooth ride, the conversation was rocky to say the least. They weren't being argumentative with one another, but Nathan and Haley were frustrated with the unknown. The matter was so far removed from their control that their emotions hinted at an agitated oppression. Even though they hadn't talked with the Social Service professionals yet, both Nathan and Haley already had a bitter taste in their mouths about the whole thing. They felt like underdogs in a war of attrition.

"We have to remember to be rationale." Nathan said as he blinked away his worries. "We can't give them anything to use as a reason to not let Jamie be in our lives."

Haley turned to face Nathan and breathed out a question. "How are we supposed to act around them? What do we say?"

The desperation behind her voice was unsettling to Nathan's nerves. She was the strong and smart one; so, seeing her so unwound made the whole thing seem impossible. If Haley had doubts, what did that mean about their chances?

Nathan tried to sound confident, but his voice trembled as he began to answer her. "We...we just need to be ourselves." He shrugged a little and glanced at her trying to feign courage. "I think, I think our best bet is to be honest with them. And if there is anything they dig up, because I'm sure they'll look into our pasts, we can't hide it."

Nathan didn't have anything to hide exactly, but he needed to keep an open mind. He didn't want to be surprised. If they caught him off guard, he was bound to get defensive, and a defensive Nathan wasn't exactly the type of person he wanted to present to Social Services.

Haley mulled over his comment and she leaned back thinking of the skeletons in her own closet. As far as she was concerned, her closet was clean, but then the thought of Peter entered her mind. What would he mean to the people at Social Services? Would they look at their broken engagement as a reflection of Haley's inability to commit to a serious relationship? Would they contact him? If they did, would Peter tell them that she would make a fine mother, or would he tell them that she wasn't deserving of the opportunity because of his own spite? The more she thought about Peter, the more her heart pumped wildly out of control. Her heart began to beat fast and she exhaled slowly to calm its heightened rhythm. Her face flushed and her hands turned clammy. She had underestimated the power of her own emotions, and a thin layer of tears washed over her eyes.

Nathan sensed her sadness and reached for her hand. "Haley...don't get upset." His voice was a soft whisper trying to comfort her, sounding more like a plead than request. Her tears were bound to jump start his own, and he didn't want that.

"I just... I don't..." She couldn't finish as more tears flooded her eyes.

In her mind, they were facing this situation because of a series of bad decisions that she had made. Bad decision number one, giving up Jamie. Guilt ran through her like a serrated blade because if she hadn't had made the decision to give him up, there would be no impending custody battle. If she had fought harder to keep her and Nathan's relationship together, they wouldn't be in the car driving to Raleigh. In her mind, Haley thought of the life they could have had together. And now, as that life and sense of family faded from her grasp, she blamed herself for its unraveling.

Haley wiped a tear away as it tumbled down her cheek. "Why is this happening? Is this," her voice caught in between cries, "some sort of punishment?" She felt that this was some sort of forced atonement the universe had cast on the two of them.

Nathan's wrinkle between his eyes deepened. "Punishment? Haley, no one is punishing us."

"It sure feels like it." She said as he brushed the tear stains from her cheek. "No matter how this turns out, I'm going to feel like an awful person." She wiped the other side of her face and sighed heavily shaking her head. "I mean, if we get custody, the Joneses lose and it will be our fault. We'll be the people taking Jamie away from them." The thought of making Jeff or Kathy feel like she was now weighed on her conscious. The other option, Jamie staying with the Joneses entered her mind as well. "But I want him so badly, Nathan. I want to be his mom. I can't lose him again."

A swelling of his own emotions stirred in his chest and Nathan had to steady his voice before he spoke. "Haley, you _are_ his mom. We _are_ his parents. We'll never lose him." Nathan looked away from the road and met her eyes. "And you're not an awful person. If you were, you wouldn't be this upset. You're a good person, a great person, and I'm sure the court will see that. They'll see that we deserve Jamie."

What he said made her feel better, but her heart still hurt. She closed her eyes and leaned against the window. Not finding any comfort with her eyes closed, shielding herself from the impending truth of their circumstance, Haley looked at the clock on the dash.

"How long until we're there?"

Nathan looked at the odometer and guessed. They had about sixty miles left. "About another hour or so."

In an hour they would be in Raleigh ready to deal with whatever Social Services thew their way. They didn't have an appointment or even an office number to go to, but Nathan and Haley were on their way back to getting their son.

Haley turned her attention out the window. Just like Jamie had seen when he was in the plane, Haley watched dozens of Carolina pines pass as they drove down the interstate. They were tall and shadowed the road from the mid-morning sun. She smiled a bit as beams of golden light bounced off the green needles creating a halo effect. Finding the beauty in that sight made her happy for a momentary second, but then she thought of Jamie and her sadness returned.

Se tried to dismiss the thoughts of losing Jamie, but they seemed to latch onto her, refusing to let go of her heart. So, as Nathan drove closer to the city, silent tears fell from Haley's eyes because she feared the worst.

**ooo**

Jeff was standing on the tarmac watching a small white jet roll to a stop. He had been waiting on Runway F of Raleigh-Durham's second terminal for a little over ten minutes, so the sight of Jamie descending down the steps brought a smile to his face. He lifted his hand to wave and his smile widened when the teenager raised his own arm.

Billy was walking behind Jamie and he put a hand on the boy's shoulder as they approached Jeff. The lawyer extended his hand with a smile. "Good to see you again, Jeff."

Jeff shook hands with Billy and nodded. "Thanks so much for giving Jamie a lift, for flying him up here."

Billy shook his head politely. "No. It was no problem. I know how serious of a situation this is, and I think it's best that he's with you now. He needed to be here with you and Kathy." Billy patted Jamie's shoulder and lowered his hand to his waist. "And...is it right that you've scheduled a meeting with Social Services for this afternoon?"

Jeff nodded as he cleared his throat. "I did. It's at three o'clock."

"That's good. The sooner you can resolve the issues at hand, the better it will be...for all of you."

Reaching out his hand, Jamie shook with Mr. Bell. "Thanks so much, Mr. Bell. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Jamie. Like I said, you're practically family." Mr. Bell reached for the inside of his coat pocket and handed Mr. Jones a card. "And if you need legal advice, a lawyer, anything, this is my card. Janet is our receptionist, and I'll put in a word. She'll tell you what to do."

Taking the card, Jeff nodded. "Thanks, Billy. That's very kind of you."

"Well, I best be going. I need to get to Chicago." He checked his watched and nodded to himself. "Remember what we talked about?" His question was directed at Jamie. "Everything will work out."

"Bye, Mr. Bell." Jamie said as he watched the middle-aged man head back for the plane. Both Jeff and Jamie waved one last time. Heaving his bag around his shoulder, Jamie looked at Jeff with a smile. "We going home?"

The older man nodded, wrapping his arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Yeah."

Kathy was in the kitchen putting up clean dishes from the dishwasher when the front door opened. She was too busy with her chore to realize that the guys had walked into the house. Jamie set his bag down at the bottom of the stairs and peered down the entryway to see her shadow reaching into cabinets. He walked down the hall and leaned against the door frame. She still didn't realize he was there.

"Eh-hum." Jamie cleared his voice softly making sure not to scare her. "We're back."

Kathy turned and a smile spread across her lips. "Jamie!" She scurried to his side and wrapped her arms around his teenage frame. "I'm so glad you're home."

Jeff smiled and sat down at the small kitchen table. He watched Jamie and Kathy exchange a few words with one another, but then took a moment to get their attention. "I think this is the time for us all to talk about, um...to talk about..." He wanted to be sensitive, but he didn't know what words to use. "About what's going to happen this afternoon."

Jamie knew it was coming. Jeff had told him in the car that he wanted to sit down and talk about everything. He sat down next to Jeff and Kathy took the seat next to him. Jamie put his hands on the table began to fiddle with his knuckles.

Jeff started with an easy question. "Jamie, you do know why we wanted you to come back, right?"

The teenager nodded. "You want to make sure that me visiting with Nathan and Haley is okay. Mr. Bell explained the formalities. I understand."

Jeff looked pleased. "I," he corrected himself when his eyes met Kathy's, "we just want to make sure we know what's legal, what rights we have, what Nathan and Haley's rights are. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Jamie said nodding. "I think Mr. Bell said there'd be a bunch of red tape that we don't want to get stuck in. This way, with us meeting the Social Services people, we can try and do this the right way."

Kathy put her hand on Jamie's. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. He could feel her sadness transfer from her hand to his.

Jeff sighed, realizing that his next question wasn't going to be so easy. "Now, you're a young man, Jamie. I think you're old enough to make your own decisions." The older man smiled proudly. "And, I want to know what you want."

"What I want?" Jamie's Adam's apple swept up and down his neck.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen, but Kathy and I are going to try and do what makes you happy. We'd never want to keep you from Nathan and Haley. Understand that we'll have to abide by whatever Social Services decides, of course, but please know we want what's best for you."

Relief ran through Jamie's veins. Maybe things would be easy? It wasn't going to be easy, though. He saw Kathy brush away a tear from under her eye.

"Kathy, don't cry." Jamie squeezed his Foster mother's hand.

"I'm just scared that..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'm worried that you're going to pick them, Nathan and Haley over us."

There it was- Jamie was going to have to pick sides. There was no way he could say that he wanted to spend more time with Nathan and Haley and make it seem like he wasn't choosing them, picking them over his Foster parents. But like Mr. Bell had said, Jamie needed to tell the Joneses what he wanted, and he wanted to spend time with his real parents. And even though the last few years had been amazing, the Joneses had been perfect Foster parents, he had real parents he wanted to be with too.

"It's not that I'm going to pick them over you." Jamie said softly with a reassuring smile. "But, I want to get to know them. They're my mother and father, and they want to get to know me too. I want to be around them." He paused thinking of not being able to see them. "I'll be hurt if I can't see them anymore, if Social Services tells me it's unlawful for them to see me or whatever, but please know how great it is to have you two here for me. I know you're not my real parents, but we're a family." Kathy started to cry harder, but Jamie kept going. "I love both of you and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, but I can't tell you that I don't want to see them."

Jeff sighed and ran a hand over his wrinkled forehead. "I'm glad you're being honest with us, Jamie. I respect that."

Kathy wiped her face and nodded. "It's just hard to imagine you with someone else. But, I can't imagine what it's like for Nathan and Haley, either. I'm sure this is as equally hard, probably harder, actually, on them." Kathy sat up and cleared her throat. "Have you told them what we're doing? Do they know about us going to Social Services?"

Jamie nodded. "I told Nathan yesterday."

"What was his reaction?" Jeff raised his brow and tilted his hand to the side.

"Um, he said that he was willing to come up here if it comes to that. I'm not sure, though. I haven't talked to him today."

Jeff nodded. "Well, you should probably call them in a little while. They should know what's going on. I'll talk to Nathan if you'd like."

Jamie pushed away from the table. "Okay. I'm going to go unpack, hop in the shower, maybe? I'll call him in a little while, after lunch." Jamie stood up strait and looked to the stairs. He smiled at both of his Foster parents before he left the kitchen.

Jeff scooted closer to Kathy and wrapped a comforting arm around her side, pulling her into his body. She heaved out another cry and shook her head. He words caught in her throat, blocking a path for her to speak.

"Shh." Jeff stroked her graying hair and kissed her temple. "He's not going to leave us, Kathy. Shh." As he tried to comfort his wife, Jeff began to think about the possibility of Jamie actually leaving them for good. Would that happen? He hoped not, but Jeff began to think that he may not be able to keep his word to Jamie. If it came down to it, Jeff would fight. He wasn't going to easily surrender the boy he thought of as his son. No, if it came to it, to protect his family, Jeff would fight with all of the strength he had. A courtroom battle seemed unavoidable.

**ooo**

Nathan held open the door to their hotel room so Haley could walk in first. It was like all of the other hotel rooms he had ever been in, and he had been in quite a few as a traveling professional athlete and sports annalist. This room in Raleigh seemed no different from any other hotel room in most American cities. A large king-sized bed was centered in the room, there was a desk and two chairs in the far corner, and a TV cabinet was just a few steps a head. Nathan placed both of their bags by the dresser and sighed as he sat on the bed. He smiled because the bed was really comfortable; comfort had seemed really hard to come by in the last few hours, so it was welcomed.

Haley pushed her sunglasses into her hair to inspect herself in the mirror. Her water-proof mascara had been anything but because she tried to smear the black stains away from her eyes. She ran a hand through her thick hair and sighed. Sadness was not something that Haley James wore well.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind?" Haley reached for her bag and pulled out clean clothes to change in to.

Nathan shook his head as he flipped through the TV channels. "That's fine. I was going to call Garret in a little while to see what we need to do. He should have some advice." Hopefully his lawyer had some advice.

Haley nodded and skirted away to the bathroom. Inside, she undressed and turned the shower on, letting the steam fill the room, it's thick haze cleansing her emotions. With the water as hot as she could stand it, Haley stepped under the spigot. She recoiled as her tender skin burned, but it felt good. She breathed in the hot, moist air and tilted her head back with closed eyes. If only all of her worries and anxiety could be washed away.

Wrapping her arms around her body, Haley felt the place where her scar resided. A few inches below her belly button, Haley traced the line that always reminded her of her the emergency C-section she'd had to have when Jamie was born. A rush of deja vu hit her. She had done same thing when she had first found out that Jamie was in Tree Hill. She had gotten in the shower, felt her scar, and all of her regrets had come rushing back. And now, as she felt her scar, she began to cry. This time she cried not because she was going to see him for the first time, but about the thought of never seeing him again; never seeing him again was going to be her fault.

Nathan leaned back into the pillows and wiped his tired eyes. There wasn't anything on, so he turned the TV off and starred up the the ceiling fan, its blades stuck in a pattern of vicious determination, making him think of his problems as a cyclical mess. This mess was fueled by his determination to get Jamie back, he just didn't know if that determination would be enough. He yawned, causing one of his ears to pop, and then he heard her. Through the wall and white noise of the shower, Nathan could hear Haley's sobs.

It killed him to hear her breakdown like that. After a minute or two, he couldn't stand it any longer and walked to the door. He tapped the door with one knuckle and said her name. "Haley?" She didn't respond, but he could still hear her cries. "Haley, are you okay?" Again, the only echo of response was the sound of the shower and her unrelenting sobs. Contemplating about what he should do next, Nathan reached for the door and turned the knob. He cracked the door and said her name again. "Hales?" This time she answered him.

"I'm...I'm...f-fine." She blurted out between cries.

He opened the door wider and looked at her creamy silhouette behind the foggy glass of the shower wall. She was leaning against the side with her hands covering her face. She was not fine. It broke Nathan's heart to see her like that. He took a few steps closer to the shower, grabbed a starchy towel, and pulled the showed door open.

"Haley, here." He extended his arm out, giving her the towel trying to not look at her regardless of the temptation. She didn't take it, though. Instead, she walked toward him, still with her hands covering her face. He carefully wrapped the towel around her like a gentleman and hugged her. He could feel her shaking. He knew she had been torturing herself about the possibility of losing Jamie ever since they had left the beach house. "Stop blaming yourself. If we don't get him back, it's not your fault." He whispered softly.

Haley buried her head into his shoulder. "I should have...if I had only..."

So many what ifs and could haves and should haves ran through her thoughts. In her mind, her decisions were the ones that had led them here.

"No. Haley..." He shook his head ashamed. "If it's anyone's fault..." Nathan's voice quieted as his arms around her tightened. "It's mine." Haley opened her eyes and looked up to him. Her chin quivered as he spoke to her. His regret surfaced with the hitch in his throat. "I'm the one who messed it up for all of us. All the way back in high school." He looked to the floor. "It was me." Bringing his eyes to her again, he shook his head. "Not you." Haley opened her mouth to argue, but Nathan never let her prove otherwise. "But I'm trying to make things right. Between you and me, us and Jamie. I'm trying." Nathan's eyes shimmered as tears formed in his eyes. "But I need you to be strong, okay. I can't do this alone."

Haley bit her lip as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

At her touch, Nathan's knees went weak. Her hand was burning from the hot shower that continued to fill the small room with a dusty white fog. The heat that radiated from her hand and to his face seemed to roar over his sadness and rush right to his heart. He loved Haley so much.

Nathan's voice cracked, "Please don't make me do this alone."

Haley raised up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. He wasn't alone. She was right there with him. Through thick and thin she was going to try and pull herself together. Haley licked her salty lips and whispered in his direction. "You're not alone, Nathan." Her cries weren't as frequent as they had once been, and she was starting to realize that Nathan needed someone to be strong too. He couldn't do it for the both of them.

Her feet flattened and Nathan leaned his head down, resting it on her forehead. He closed his eyes as his lungs filled with the steamy air.

He smiled knowing she would be there for him and him for her. To show his appreciation, Nathan kissed the bridge of her nose, her left cheek, and then planted a long kiss on her lips. He moved his head to her shoulder and hugged her tighter. "Together, you and me." Nathan felt her wet hair against his head. "We'll get him back. I promise." A promise like that was a tall order, but he'd do it; he'd do anything for her. Still clinging to her small body, Nathan repeated himself. "We'll get him back, Haley."

He could have stayed in that bathroom forever, holding on to her, but his cell phone began to ring and he let go. He didn't want to answer it, but after the third ring, Haley tilted her head toward the main room. "Get it. I'll be okay."

Nathan smiled and then hurried out of the bathroom, leaving Haley alone with her thoughts. She sighed heavily and walked to the vanity and smeared away the condensation from the mirror. Streaked with her hand print, Haley looked to her reflection and shook her head. The whites around her dark eyes were a soft pink, circular shadows hid under her eyes, and her skin was blotched with a complexion void of confidence. She heard Nathan's voice through the walls and wondered who he was talking to. Had Lucas called to check-in on them? Was it Brooke or Peyton?

Using the towels to pat any water off of her body that remained, Haley got dressed. Her outfit was conservative. She needed Social Services to think that she was fit to be a mother, she needed to look like a mother. So, her outfit was a sweater set with a khaki capri pants. She dried her hair with the small hairdryer, and walked out of the bathroom to get her makeup bag.

Nathan was sitting on the bed facing the opposite direction. His hands were on his knees and she could tell he was transfixed in deep thought. His body language was easy to read.

"Who was that on the phone?" She leaned down to her suitcase and reached for her bag that was nestled atop a folded mound of clothes.

"Jamie."

Haley stopped. "Jamie?"

Nathan nodded and looked over his shoulder, his eyes inviting her to take a seat next to him. "Yeah." Haley walked around the corner of the bed and sat down. "He wanted to let me know what his plans were today."

Haley nodded, "And..."

"They've got a meeting with Social Services at three."

Haley's eyes widened. "Three?" She glanced to the bedside table clock and sighed. Three o'clock was only a few hours away.

"Yeah. Jeff scheduled a meeting."

She knew that they had gone to Raleigh with the intentions of speaking with Social Services, drop by the offices this afternoon to get their affairs in order, but now it seemed too real. It scared her.

Haley's heart began to race. "Are we...we're not supposed to go with them, are we?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. But Jamie said that we should probably schedule our own appointment." They couldn't just drop by unannounced and expect someone to be at their beck and call.

"Yeah. We should." She eyed his phone. "Do you want me to do it?"

Nathan shrugged. "I'll do it. You finish getting dressed."

Haley smiled. "Okay." Her hand found his and squeezed it. She was trying to be strong for him, for them even though she was scared out of her mind.

Her touch was refreshing, but he started to get nervous. This was it. Their journey to getting Jamie back was really starting. She got up off the bed and returned to the bathroom. He looked at the phone and called information, needing the number for North Carolina's Department of Health and Human Resources.

Nathan got the number as was then transferred to Social Services once he spoke to someone on the other line.

"Hello. Thank you for calling the greater Raleigh area Social Services division. My name is Cindy. How may I help you today?"

Nathan stuttered into the phone. "Um, I..I need to know how I can talk to an adoption specialist or someone from Foster Care."

The woman sounded chipper and happy. "Are you looking into adoption, sir?"

"No." Nathan said. "I'm trying, I'm trying to get my son back."

The woman was silent for a moment. "Okay. Do you have the necessary paperwork and legal documents to bring down to turn into Family Services?" Nathan didn't know what she was talking about so she explained. "You will need your social security card, a copy of the child's birth certificate, licensing from the current adoptive of Foster parents, a current tax return, finger print documentation, clear drug test, and written statement of intent."

Nathan grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the desk. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The woman repeated herself as Nathan wrote it all down. Once Nathan copied the list, he asked another question. "How do I get finger print documentation?"

"We have a machine on site."

"So I can come downtown and get that done?"

The woman nodded into her phone. "Yes. The results, however, will take two to six weeks to process."

"Six weeks?"

"Yes, sir. The state has to run a background check." She could hear Nathan's anxiety and asked him a question. "Sir, have you been assigned a case worker yet?"

"No. I just got to town. We haven't done anything."

"Come down here and meet with a case worker. He or she will give you all of the information you'll need to proceed." She stopped and then sighed into the phone. "What is your last name?"

"My last name?"

"I can tell you what adviser you'll be assigned. It will save you time."

"Oh, okay. It's Scott."

"Your case worker will be..." She searched her data base. "Denise Carlton. Come down to the Department of Health and Human resources, go to the Social Services department. Give them that name, and they will set you up with an appointment."

Nathan scribbled the name down. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sir. Have a nice day."

Nathan ended the call and tossed his phone toward the pillows. He hadn't even thought about all of the necessary documentation he would need to have. Before he even thought about having all of that information faxed, he needed to tell Haley the news.

She was brushing round circles of blush onto her cheeks when he leaned into the bathroom. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at him through her reflection. "What's the plan?"

He laughed because they had both underestimated the complexity of their situation. "We need to go down to the Department of Health and Human Resources. I got the name of the case worker we'll be assigned."

"That's good."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but there's a lot of stuff we have to do."

Haley stopped putting on her makeup and looked at him directly. "Like what kind of stuff?"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan shook his head. "Just a bunch of documentation. Social security cards, tax returns, things like that."

Haley nodded. "That won't be too bad. We can just fax all of that stuff down here."

"We also have to get our fingerprints checked."

Haley's brow scrunched. "Like at the police station?"

"No. We have to get them scanned for a background check." He saw the understanding in Haley's eyes. "And it can take two to six weeks for that information to come back."

"Six weeks?" Haley shook her head. "That's too long. Summer will almost be over by then."

"I know, but it's something they have to have."

"We should get down there as soon as possible then, right?"

"Yeah."

Haley took a few steps closer and slipped her fingers between the belt loops of Nathan's pants, pulling him closer to her. They didn't even need words, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Nathan was worried that the formalities of everything might be too much for them to handle. He was also worried that the time it might take to actually get Jamie back would make Haley apprehensive. But it wasn't. She didn't like hearing that it could take that long, but like she told him earlier, she was sticking with him. Together they would get Jamie back, no matter how long it took.

"Why don't I call Garret and talk to him about everything?" She offered with raised brows. "You can clean up and bit and then we'll head downtown."

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nodded. "Yeah."

Haley smiled and pulled gently on his pants. "I know we said we weren't going to work on us, on our relationship, but Nathan..." Her big brown eyes widened as she stared at him. "I love you." She bit her lip and smirked as if she'd just told a giant secret; but, Haley loving Nathan was really no secret at all.

She knew the best things to say. Amidst uncertainty of everything, she was able to make him feel better. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you." He pulled his lips away from hers. "I'm ready to get our son back." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm ready to be a family."

* * *

**So...Nathan and Haley are in Raleigh. Haley's emotions were all over the place this chapter, Nathan's too. **  
**It seems that there is going to be a bit of a problem with both Naley and the Joneses wanting Jamie. It is unrealistic to think that they can both, all four of them, be his parents. How will Jamie decide which one he wants to be with?**

**Things to come...**

**Nathan and Haley go to SS. They meet with their case worker. They also see the Joneses and Jamie. DRAMA. A court date will be announced. Investigations will occur, and Tree Hill's best will come to Raleigh to testify. Peter will show back up. Expect some times jumps. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I'm sorry again for not updating. Blame college. Check for updates on my profile for posting news. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review please.**


	27. The Trouble with Litigation

**Hello All. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have just started my internship and let me tell you, I'm not cut out for the long hours and mountains of paperwork. Teaching is not as easy as it seems. Even though it's hard, I love it. My time is limited, but fear not; I will be working on this story during my free time (weekends most likely). We are really getting into the thick of things in this story. The intensity is rising. It might help to re-read/skim last chapter to refresh your mind about the plot.**

**Again, thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, especially. You all make writing rewarding. Because I don't have time to thank you in a review reply, here's a shout out. **

Ktxx  
AbigFan  
J. Caroline  
TessyMeeniac  
pandora jazz  
chase the memories  
GottaluvNaley  
courtneylovejason

**Chapter 27- The Trouble with Litigation  
****Disclaimer- I do not own OTH. This story is a figment of my imagination.**

Wednesday, May 28, 2021

Haley instinctively reached for Nathan's hand as they walked through the double doors of the Albemarle Building in downtown Raleigh. She was nervous; he was nervous. So much was riding on what was about to happen, and together, they would face it. Both of them carried a look of confidence on their faces, but they were frightened on the inside. Nathan's hands, he knew, were getting clammy, and Haley's heartbeat increased with each step she took.

The lobby was cold-looking and smelled of floor wax. It was hardly inviting, but Haley hoped that the people of the Social Services Department would be the opposite; she hoped they'd be helpful and accommodating. She and Nathan were in need of some serious help if they were going to get Jamie back. They needed guidance and assistance because neither of them had ever done anything like this.

As they walked across the granite floor, Haley saw a big clock on the East wall slowly tick towards 2:00PM, and she began to get more and more nervous. What if they couldn't get him back? What if they could never see him again? Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Haley reminded herself that she needed to be strong. That's what she had told herself as she felt Nathan lead her further into the building. They hesitantly walked towards the elevators and read the sign that would tell them what floor Social Services was on.

"It's the fifth floor." Nathan said as he pointed to the small numbers.

Haley nodded and watched him punch the up button for the elevator. His grip tightened around her hand when the ding echoed from the wall. Neither of them had expected for it to happen so quickly, but it had. Haley thought she'd have more time to think about what was about to happen. She thought she'd have a moment to collect herself until the elevator would open. Nathan gulped down his last bit of reasurance and looked at Haley with his eyes fogged with a haze of uncertainty.

It only took one step into the elevator to be that much closer to getting Jamie back, hopefully. Jazz music filled the small compartment, and both Nathan and Haley watched the dial above the door move from G, to 1, then 2, to 3, and 4, and finally 5. When the doors slid apart, neither of them moved. It was as if their feet were glued to the floor, cemented to the bottom of the elevator. The reality of everything was simply too much to bare. Shock, uncertainty, fear, hope, and several other emotions raged through their bodies. Before the doors closed, however, Nathan took the first step, and Haley felt his weight pull her forward.

A woman at the reception desk smiled at the pair as they approached the desk. "Hi. Do you have an appointment?"

Nathan immediately recognized her voice. It was the same woman he had talked to on the phone. "No. We don't have an appointment, but I called earlier. My name is Nathan Scott."

The woman nodded as she put a face to the name she had heard over the phone. "Yes, sir. I did talk to you."

Nathan smiled. "Right. You said our advisor is...Carlton, Denise Carlton. Is she here?"

"She is, but she's on her lunch break right now."

A defeated look flashed across Nathan's face. "Will she be back? Does she have an opening for an appointment?"

The receptionist nodded as she looked at her computer screen. "Yes, sir. She is open at two-thirty five."

Haley knew that that meant they'd have to wait at least fifty minutes before they saw her. She figured that they might as well use that time to be proactive in their quest to get their son back, so she asked if they could go ahead and do some of the basic procedures. "We are supposed to be fingerprinted. Can we get that done before the meeting?"

The receptionist had anticipated that question because she was just about to ask them the same thing. "Yes, ma'am. Fill out these forms." She handed Nathan two clipboards with paperwork. "Once you have these filled out completely, bring them back to me." She looked to Nathan and raised her brow. "Also, like I said on the phone, I'll need a copy of your taxes. And..."

Nathan nodded. "We've already contacted our accountants. They're faxing our ten-forty forms and W-twos here."

"Great." The woman smiled. "If you could just fill out the paperwork, I'll give you instructions afterward."

Nathan handed a clipboard to Haley, and they both sat down in the waiting area. The forms were like all basic information forms. They had to fill out their addresses, employers, contact information, but then things began to get more personal. Birthdays, parents' names, hometown, social secutiry number, and other things were all listed out for them to fill in. When both Nathan and Haley read the same question at the same time, they locked eyes. A rush of deja vu hit them. They had to indicate if they were single, in a relationship, or married. Obviously neither of them were married, but were they together? Was it official? Did this form make it official? They had both decided to put that part of their life on hold so they could deal with Jamie, but now they needed to put a label on themselves. Being in a relationship would certainly look better to a judge rather than two single people.

What was funny was that the forms reminded them of the day they filled out college applications in library back in high school. While they were different forms completely, Nathan and Haley still marked their answers together. Maybe they weren't a full fledged couple now, but it didn't mean that they weren't going to be one in the future. And for Jamie's sake, they knew which one to mark.

Haley bit her bottom lip and smiled. "In a relationship."

Nathan smiled back and nodded. "In a relationship."

They both marked the box and moved through the rest of the information quickly. Dating and signing in all spots that required a signature, Nathan and Haley got up from their seats to give back the forms.

"Done?" The receptionist looked up from her computer as she took the clipboards. Nathan nodded as she set the paperwork on the desk. "Now, you two need to go to room five-oh-two. It's down the right hall and on your left." She pointed with a pen in her hand. "Take this form," she grabbed the top ones, "and give them to Martin. He is our tech guy. He'll scan your fingerprints and send them away for the background check."

Nathan nodded and he turned to walk away. He placed his hand on the small of Haley's back once they were a few feet away. "Any outstanding warrants or charges you'd like to tell me about, Ms. James?" He was only joking to lighten the mood, but it worked because Haley's eyes softened.

Haley smiled and shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Good," he smirked. "Me either."

A man in a white button down with a green tie looked up from his computer and smiled when Nathan and Haley walked into his office. "May I help you?"

"We're here to have our fingerprints scanned." Haley said as she held her hands up.

"Okay. Let me see those forms and I'll start the machine up."

The man typed at the speed of light it seemed and sighed when he was done. "Who wants to go first?"

Nathan gestured towards Haley. "She can. I'll wait."

After a twenty minute ordeal, both Nathan and Haley had successfully scanned their fingerprints. Martin reminded them that the results can take two to six weeks, meaning about four, and that they could take their receipt to the front desk to pay. After that, Nathan and Haley still had twenty minutes to burn before their appointment, so they went down to the main lobby and grabbed a bite to eat. Before either one of them finished their subs from the deli, their time was up. They took another elevator ride and checked-in with the receptionist before they headed down the hall to room 523.

Haley looked up to Nathan and smiled, wondering if he noticed that twenty three was part of the room number. It had been his lucky number for as long as she could remember, and now she hoped it would bring them luck today.

The door to the office was open and Nathan cleared his throat so the woman behind the desk would know they were there.

The woman was middle-aged and wore glasses with a strap around her neck. "You must be my afternoon appointment. It was pretty slow today. I'm glad to see clients." The woman got out of her seat and extended her hand. "My name is Denise Carlton, and I'll be your advisor." She shook hands with Nathan and Haley as they introduced themselves. Denise asked them to take a seat and then sat down in her own chair. "What can I do you for?"

Nathan ran his hands down the length of his thighs. "We're here to find out how we can get our parental rights back. If we can get them back."

Denise raised her eyebrows a bit skeptical. "How did you lose them in the first place?"

Haley sunk a little in her chair. "We gave...I gave our son up for adoption seventeen years ago."

"Seventeen years ago?" Denise didn't think they looked old enough to have a teenage son. Ignoring her own judgment, she began to type on her computer. "Were you in the state of North Carolina when you gave the child up?" Haley answered. "Can you give me the name of the child?"

"James Lucas Scott." Haley said.

"Is he currently in the Foster System?" Denise looked over her glasses.

Both Nathan and Haley nodded, "Yes."

"Is he currently living with Jeffrey and Katherine Jones?" Denise looked to Nathan and Haley who agreed. "And, is he currently enrolled in Needham Broughton High School?" Nathan and Haley nodded again. "Your son is in the system. That's good news. However, there are..." Denise squinted her eyes to make out the little symbol by Jamie's name, "legal markers pending."

"Legal markers? What does that mean?" Haley scooted up in her chair, concerned that the news was bad.

"It could mean anything really. Let me call the Jones' advisor. He can tell me. I don't have access to those personal files. "

She grabbed her phone and dialed an extension line. After two rings, the line picked up. Nathan and Haley listened to the conversation in front of them with watchful eyes and sharp ears. When the expression on Denise's face changed, both of them knew it was bad.

"Thanks, Rick. Bye-Bye." She hung up her phone and shook her head. "I know why his records have the legal markers."

Nathan scooted up in his chair like Haley had. "Why, what is it?"

"He has adoption papers pending."

"Adoption papers?" Haley shook her head and a lump billowed in the back of her throat.

"What do you mean adoption papers?" Nathan's voice was fueled by anger.

Denise raised her shoulders and sighed. "His Foster Parents have decided to adopt him."

All at once the room started to spin. Haley started to feel sick to her stomach. Nathan felt like the air had been expunged from his lungs and couldn't breathe. Adoption? The Joneses were going to adopt Jamie? They couldn't. Well, they could, but Nathan and Haley had no idea.

"That's a mistake. He's not being adopted." Nathan shook his head denying the truth he had just heard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, that is what the records indicate."

Haley had to find a blank space of wall to stare into. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Heavy tears sat on her lids, and she tried her hardest not to breakdown. They'd driven all this way only to find out that Jamie was going to end up with the Joneses? No, that couldn't be right. And yet, the more she thought about it, the more her heart silently broke into a million little pieces.

"Well, we want to adopt him. Or, whatever. We want him." Nathan said with conviction in his voice.

"Mr. Scott, that is a really long process. You have to go through training and take several tests..."

"I don't care, he's our son." Nathan's tone was angry. "How can they do that?"

"Before you get too upset, Mr. Scott, you do have some rights."

Nathan's face calmed. "What can we do?"

"Because the case is pending, the state hasn't granted the Joneses custody yet. As his biological parents, you can file a civil suite against Social Services to have your parental rights reinstated. This will challenge the adoption proceedings."

"I want to do that." Nathan looked at Haley but she was looking away still trying to hide her tears. "Let's do that."

"Before you file that type of suit, you need to know what you're getting into." Denise sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "This is going to be very expensive."

Nathan shook his head. "Money's not an issue."

"Okay, well, think about your son. How do you think this will impact him?" She paused. "If you do decide to go to court, he will be removed from his current Foster Family. It will be a conflict of interest to have him stay with the family you are trying to take him from."

"Will he go to a new Foster Home?" Haley said in a whisper.

"Not necessarily. He's older than most kids in this situation. If I and Mr. Douglass "okay" it, he can stay with his choice of family friend. It cannot be a relative of you and Mr. Scott or the Joneses, however."

"Okay." Nathan nodded. "How long does that take, a civil suit?"

"Depends on the amount of investigation. How busy the courts are..."

"We've turned in all of our information. We only have to submit our letter of intent, right?" Nathan said with a nod. "What else do we do?"

"As you know, that all takes time to process." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "And it's more of what I do that takes the most amount of time. The paperwork is just a formality. I'm the one that has to conduct interviews and investigations on behalf of Social Services."

Nathan pinched the skin above his nose to try and calm the pounding he felt behind his eyes. "How does it work? It will be you against another Social Services person?"

Denise tilted her head. "Not exactly. I will be an aid for you and your lawyer. Social Services will use the State defense with the help of...Rick, Mr. Douglass, I guess. He's the advisor that knows your son the best."

Haley finally mumbled another word or two. "And the Joneses? What about them? We aren't technically taking them to court, are we?"

"No, but on a technicality, yes. You will be challenging their adoption. Your lawyer will want to show the court why you make the best parents for James and not the Joneses."

Nathan sighed, "In your experience, how many times do the real parents get their kid back?"

Denise shook her head. "Not often."

Haley cleared her throat and leaned forward. "But it does happen?"

"Yes. Sometimes." Denise shrugged. "Your case may be different from the ones I normally deal with. Most of those parents are ex-cons or drug addicts. But I've never had two parents...simply change their minds and want their child back."

Haley shook her head. "I always wanted him, Ms. Carlton. I just couldn't take care of him." A kid that had just graduated high school was in no shape to take care of a baby by herself.

"And I understand that, Ms. James, I'm just telling you what I know. I can't say for sure if you'll get him back or not. The Joneses seem excellently qualified."

Nathan turned to Haley and shook his head. The odds weren't in their favor, and he knew that things could turn out badly. "What do you want to do, Hales?"

She looked right into his eyes as she spoke. "I want him back, Nathan."

Nathan reached for her hand. "That's what we'll do, then." Nathan turned to Denise. "We want to file papers to reinstate our rights. We'll challenge the adoption."

Denise nodded. She could appreciate the couple's determination. She was supposed to be on Nathan and Haley's side, but she didn't see a happy ending for the couple in front of her. It was her job to assist them, however. So that's what she was going to do. "Let me go get the forms. I'll be right back."

Nathan and Haley sat silently in the office before either one spoke. The room was filled with so many unanswered questions, so many thoughts and concerns that the air was thick with hesitation. Was the civil suit what they needed to do? Would Jamie be mad if Nathan and Haley challenged the adoption? Did Jamie know about his impending adoption?

If the boy didn't, he was sure to find out shortly.

**ooo**

Jamie watched the city he called home blur behind him as Jeff drove downtown to the Department of Health and Human Resources. The tall skyscrapers blocked the afternoon sun and shadowed the busy streets, and for the first time, Jamie began to think of Raleigh in a different way. He had always been comfortable in the city, it had been his home, but today it seemed like a place he didn't belong. He felt contained; Jamie was trapped with no where else to go. Perhaps it was the weight of his own emotion that caused his nerves to pool in his stomach, but he knew he didn't like it. Before they'd left for downtown, Jamie was cautiously optimistic about the outcome of the meeting, but the closer they got, the more he began to sense that something was wrong. Something was off and he couldn't place it. He felt like an outsider from the place that he had once belonged. As much as he loved the Joneses and their home, Jamie missed the quaint little town on the Cape. Jamie missed Tree Hill, and most of all, he missed Nathan and Haley.

He had talked to Nathan on the phone, but that wasn't enough for the teenager. He needed to see his mother and father to make sure that everything was going to be alright.

As he began to feel the fear of never seeing them again rise in his throat, Jamie put his head in his hands. If only he could have both Nathan and Haley and Jeff and Kathy in his life, things would be better. As naive as that thought was, it was what he wanted. Hopefully that was what the advisor from Social Services would want too.

"Our advisor's name is Rick Douglass. He was the man that first appointed you to us, Jamie." Jeff said as he pulled into a parking deck adjacent to the tan, stone building that housed Social Services. "He's a really nice fellow." Jeff looked into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with Jamie. "I think he's going to do right by us." He looked at his wife and smiled. "All of us."

Kathy reached her hand across the center console and placed it on Jeff's shoulder. "You have the office number, right?"

Jeff smiled as he turned into a parking place. "Five-twenty-two."

After making their way through the maze of cars in the parking deck, Jeff, Kathy, and Jamie finally found their way to the Social Services division. They checked-in with the receptionist that gave Jamie a curios smile and found the office toward the end of the hall. It had the advisor's last name mounted in the center as well as the letters J-R.

A man with piercing blue eyes and close-cut blond hair stood up as he extended his hand. "Jeff, Kathy." He smiled politely and shook their hands. He then looked to the teenager. "I haven't seen you in years, Jamie. It's nice to have you here. I'm Rick Douglass. Please have a seat."

Jeff waited for Kathy to sit before he took a spot next to her, and then Jamie took the seat closest to the door. As the man spoke, Jamie let his eyes wander around the small office. Accolades and degrees lined the shelves, and Jamie smiled when he saw a picture of a young boy and girl; Mr. Douglas was a family man. Since he had kids of his own, Jamie wondered if the man who sat across from him would want to do all he could to keep a family together. And if he did, which family would he pick? Jamie wasn't sure if Mr. Douglass would want to keep the Joneses the happy threesome it was or give Nathan and Haley the chance to have their own family of three. Maybe he would do what Jamie wanted and he could have both.

"I've reviewed your file, and I have to say that this is an interesting case. I haven't dealt with anything like this before." Rick placed a file folder on his desk and shook his head. "So, as I understand it, his biological parents have come back into his life?" Jeff nodded so Mr. Douglass continued. "And we're here today to discuss that effect on the adoption?"

Rick couldn't have known that Jamie didn't know about the adoption, but the alarmed face on the three individuals in front of him gave it away.

Before Jeff could defend that statement, Jamie turned to his Foster father and narrowed his eyes that mirrored concern and bewilderment. "Adoption? Who is adopting me?"

Jeff cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I..uh...Kathy and I have been thinking about it for a while, Jamie. I didn't want you to find out like this. But we want to adopt you."

Jamie wasn't even sure how to react. How long had the Joneses been planning this? Was it only because Nathan and Haley had just come back into his life? Was it something they'd wanted to do for a long time? He was now beginning to understand why he'd had such a bad feeling about the meeting earlier. His instincts had proven true.

Kathy turned to Jamie with her eyes shimmering through a fresh layer of tears. "Jamie, we wanted to tell you on your birthday, but you had your exam, Michael took you to Bush Gardens, and then you went back to the beach...we never found the right time. And it takes so long, we knew that we'd have time to tell you, but..." She dabbed at the corner of her eye with a tissue she had taken from Mr. Douglass' desk. "Then when we found out that Nathan and Haley had come back, and we didn't know how to tell you. We didn't know if you'd want it."

Jamie sat back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you want to be our son." Kathy whispered as she stared at him.

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat. "I do, but I want to be Nathan and Haley's son too. He was beginning to realize why she had been so emotional in the kitchen earlier in the day. She had found out that Jamie had wanted to have a life with Nathan and Haley.

Jeff had been silent during the exchange and he sighed heavily. "Mr. Douglass, what choices does Jamie have?" He didn't want to make Jamie do something he didn't want to, but he had already filed the adoption paperwork. "If he doesn't want to be adopted, I mean?"

Jamie's heart sank. It wasn't that he didn't want to be adopted, he did, but he wanted to be part of Nathan and Haley's lives. If he was adopted by the Joneses, what chance would he have to be a family with Nathan and Haley?

Rick leaned up on his desk and shook his head. "Jamie, as you know, you're a Ward of the State. That means the state makes all decisions for you."

"But I'm seventeen! I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Rick shook his head. "Legally you're not." Rick flipped the file folder open and scanned a sheet of paper on top. "The Joneses filed on May tenth, about three weeks ago. I've been in contact with Jeff for the last two. He's told me that he wants you to be able to keep in touch with Nathan and Haley, but I'm afraid that I can't uphold that."

Jeff furrowed his brow. He and Kathy both thought that this would be the best way for Jamie to have both sets of parents in his life. Jeff and Kathy would let Jamie visit them, or them visit him, and the older man didn't understand why that arrangement wasn't going to work. "Why can't he see them?"

"Because, as the computer indicates, Nathan Scott and Haley James have filled to reinstate their parental rights."

Jeff didn't understand. "But I sent the papers in so long ago. We should have priority."

"Yes, I understand. But the adoption process takes anywhere from eight to twelve weeks to finalize. You know that."

"But it can't be that easy for them to get their rights back? Doesn't that take time as well?" Jeff's face had flushed. He'd had a feeling that Nathan and Haley would want their rights back, but he thought that maybe they would have discussed it to an extent, but then again, the Joneses hadn't told Nathan and Haley that they had already started the adoption process either.

"My colleague, Denise Carlton, sent me this information just a little while ago. Both Mr. Scott and Ms. James are in the building."

"Now?" Jeff's eyebrows arched severely.

Jamie sunk in his chair. He knew that Nathan and Haley were here, and he had told the Joneses, but he never imagined for things to turn out like this.

Rick nodded. "I believe they are completing the application process as we speak."

Jeff jumped to his feet. "Where?"

"I..uh...next door." Ricked stammered.

Jeff took a few steps and opened the door to the office next to Rick's. A middle aged couple sat in the chairs across from the woman and his heart sank. It wasn't them. A man with light hair and a woman with auburn-colored locks stared back at him.

"May I help you, sir" The woman behind the desk stood up and slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose.

"I'm looking for Haley James and Nathan Scott. Are they still here?" Jeff was breathless from the adrenaline rushing through his body.

Denise looked at the clock that flashed 3:40PM. "No, sir. You just missed them. They may be at the front desk turing in paperwork."

Jeff raised his hand in thanks and bolted through the door. He jogged to the lobby, but he hung his head. Again, there was no sign of them. There would be no talking or negotiating before things fell into the state of North Carolina's courtroom. Defeated, Jeff walked back to Rick's office and sat down.

"We have to go to court, don't we?" Jeff already knew it, but he hoped that Rick would tell him otherwise.

"Yes. Mr. Scott and Ms. James are challenging the adoption."

Kathy brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "No."

"Yes. And, once the date is set, Jamie will have to move out of your house." Rick looked at the teenager and shook his head. "You can't stay with them or anyone related to The Joneses or Nathan and Haley. Do you have anyone in mind yet?

Jamie, still shell shocked from everything that had just transpired, nodded. "The Bells. I can ask them."

"Get in touch with them. Let them know what your situation is. Once there is a court date, I will call Jeff and Kathy."

"But I can stay with them now, right? I don't have to leave Jeff and Kathy's yet."

Rick smiled. "Of course. You can see Mr. Scott and Ms. James, too. But once the court date is set, you'll have to refrain from contact. Do you understand?" The boy nodded. "Jeff, Kathy..." Rick crossed his interlocked his fingers. "I suggest you call your lawyer. You'll need representation."

Kathy looked from Jeff to Rick and sighed. "What do you think our chances are? Do you think the adoption will be upheld?"

Rick raised his shoulders. "I can't really say. I know that you are wonderful parents to Jamie. It helps that he has been in your custody for the last few years. But, I don't know much about Mr. Scott and Ms. James. I don't know what you're up against."

Jamie suddenly rose to his feet and walked out of the room. He didn't want to hear it. The last thing he wanted was for Nathan and Haley and Jeff and Kathy to fight over him. Regardless if the fight would be in a courtroom with lawyers and a judge, it couldn't be good. There was no winner, only losers.

Jeff reached across the desk and shook Rick's hand. "I appreciate everything, Rick. Thank you."

Jeff escorted Kathy out of the room and met Jamie in the hall by the water fountain. Kathy headed for the ladies' room and Jeff leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry everything has worked out this way, Jamie. And the adoption, I'm not going to say that it was a mistake. You're our son. It was a mistake not to tell you right away..."

"What am I supposed to do, Jeff. How do I pick?"

"Hopefully you won't have to. The court should do it."

"And if the court picks Nathan and Haley?" Jamie raised his brow and waited for an honest answer.

"They'd have gained the most amazing son anyone can ask for." Jeff's kind eyes met his Foster son's. Jamie cleared his throat as his emotions ran high. The men were quiet for a moment and then Jeff turned to face Jamie again. "Will you tell me where they're staying? I'd like to talk to one of them."

"Don't get into..."

Jeff laughed. "I'm not going to fight or anything, Jamie. We're adults. I want to talk before the lawyers pin us up against each other."

Jamie nodded. "The Crabtree Marriott by the mall."

Kathy exited the bathroom and sighed. "Should we go home?"

Both men nodded and she wrapped her arm around Jamie's side. They left the Albemarle building quietly. Kathy was thinking about what she should cook for dinner. Jamie thought about the looming trial. Jeff thought about the hotel and what he would say to Nathan or Haley when he saw them. What do you say to someone that is breaking up your family? Then again, what do you say to someone whose chance at having a family could be ruined?

**ooo**

Nathan was getting a little nervous. After they had gotten back from Social Services, Haley had taken the car to run an errand. She hadn't said where she was going exactly, only that she wouldn't be gone too long. Her absence was troubling, though. It had been two and a half hours, and Nathan was beginning to get worried. Haley wasn't the type of person to up and disappear. Trying not to think about her too much because she was probably fine, Nathan called the Tree Hill gang to let them know what was happening. He told them that he and Haley filed for their parental rights to be reinstated and that a court date would be announced within two or three weeks. He had also told them that they would probably have to testify when the court date was finalized. That meant that some of the gang might have to take an impromptu trip to Raleigh if needed.

After hanging up with Lucas, Nathan checked his phone. No missed calls or text messages. If Haley wasn't back within the next half hour, he wasn't above calling the police. Nathan walked over the dresser and glanced in the mirror to take his mind off of her. His reflection looked tired and old. The older he got the more he looked like his father, and that disgusted him. He never wanted to be like Dan. Taking a step closer, Nathan looked at the circles under his eyes and the lines across his forehead. He was sure he had added one or two after the meeting they'd had with Denise.

Nathan reached for his neck and began to unbutton his shirt when the door clicked open. His heart caught on fire when he saw her. Haley was back.

"Where have you been?" She had two cloth bags full of what he assumed to be books because the bags had the public library's logo on them.

"I went to the library."

Confused, Nathan shook his head. "Do you think you'll catch up on school work or something while we're here?"

Haley laughed as she began to remove books and put them on the desk. "No."

She started to arrange the books alphabetically when Nathan began to understand. The titles gave him a clue to what she was doing. _The North Carolina Book of General Statues_, _Civil Law Practices_, _The Ethics of Law_, and other books about Adoption and the Foster System covered the desk.

"We have a lawyer, Haley." Nathan didn't quite see the need for her new reading material.

"I know, but I want to read about everything. I'd rather learn about my rights and the system than have someone tell me." Haley grabbed the statues booklet and flopped down on the bed. Haley flipped to a flagged chapter and scanned the page. Nathan walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. He pressed his head into the cushy pillow as she sat up strait reading.

"You and your smarts." He laughed as he squinted at the words on the page. Even though it was written in English, it might as well have been Mandarin.

Haley gasped and read a section out loud. "Nathan, listen to this! The book says that its main goal is to protect 'minors from unnecessary separation from their original parents.' We're his original parents, Nathan. See, if we read up on this stuff, we may find something that can help us."

Nathan leaned further into the pillow and sighed contented. "I don't doubt you'll find a ton of things."

A burst of energy soared through Haley. She felt like she was back at Stanford, pulling an all-nighter and running on caffeine like a college kid. Haley turned towards Nathan and sighed. She put the book down and smiled at his heavy eye lids. Her new spark warmed her whole body, and she leaned down to Nathan and kissed him on the temple. It wasn't a romantic kiss, but a loving kiss. She loved that they were working together to get their son back even if he was sleeping while she studied.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered. "I think we can win this thing, Nathan."

He didn't open his eyes, but his lips curved into a smile. It was only 7:00PM, but Nathan was fading fast. One look at the book and on top of the emotional train wreck he'd been through earlier in the afternoon, Nathan was rightfully tired. He hadn't even eaten dinner, but before he knew it, Nathan was fast asleep.

He woke up a few hours later to a scattered mess of notes and books on the bed. One of the hardbound books was pressed up against his shin and he groaned as he kicked it off. Looking at Haley, Nathan smiled. He didn't know if she couldn't hear him. She had fallen asleep reading and had a book on her chest and her glasses were sideways on her face. He carefully gathered the books and things and set them on the desk making sure not to lose her place. Nathan removed her glasses and pulled the comforter over her legs. He took a few steps back and admired his work; she looked comfortable and cozy. And quite honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't woken her up.

As he admired her, his stomach gave a low growl and he placed his hand over his bellybutton, hoping that it might muffle the sound. Nathan tiptoed to the phone to dial room service to get a late night meal, but he only picked up a voice recording saying that the kitchen was closed. Grabbing his key, Nathan figured that the bar would have some sort of food and a scotch and water sounded nice.

He walked into the dark room and headed strait for the bar. It wasn't very crowded, but Nathan was surprised to see as many people as there were at a hotel bar on a random Wednesday night in the summer. Maybe the bar patrons were parents taking a break from their kids? Maybe the two middle aged women in the first booth were old friends catching up with one another? Perhaps the young couple in the corner were drinking one last drink before they fell into each other's arms in a room upstairs? And the man at the end of the bar...Nathan didn't have to imagine why he was there; he knew. The man at the end of the bar was there because he had just found out that he was going to have to go to court to see if his attempted adoption would hold up. The man at the end of the bar was Jeff Jones.

Making his way around the tables, Nathan sat on the stool next to him and motioned for the bartender. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff had been staring at the ice in his glass when Nathan had taken his seat. He turned quickly and met Nathan's eyes. "Nathan. I didn't think I'd see you."

The younger man ordered his drink and the best bar food on the menu and smirked at Jeff. "You are at the hotel that I'm staying at, so you had a pretty good chance..."

"No," Jeff shook his head. "I...I've been here for two hours." He took the last swig of his drink and sighed. "I never had enough nerve to walk to the front desk and ask for your room number or phone number." Jeff pushed his glass away from him. "I chickened out."

"I would have done the same thing." Nathan nodded in thanks at the bar tender when he put a glass in front of him.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here." Jeff looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I'm not sure I know what to say. I'm not sorry. I can't apologize for wanting to adopt Jamie. I'll never be sorry for that." Jeff spun his empty glass. "I guess I just want to say that I don't want to lose him. And I don't want you to lose him either, but..."

"I understand." Nathan took a long sip. "I know the feeling." He felt the same way. Losing Jamie would be awful. He'd already experienced it once.

"And if I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Cause even if we do lose him, we had him for all those years. I'd never change that." Jeff wasn't drunk, but he was certainly buzzed. His words weren't sloshed, but he held some syllables longer than others. "I love that boy. I do."

Nathan knew that feeling too. "I know you do. He's a great kid, and that's in part to you. But he's my son, and I know that I abandoned him, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him. His mom too. They're the most important things to me." Nathan took another sip and let the amber liquid coat his throat.

Jeff laughed. "Me too. Kathy and Jamie are everything."

"I want you to know, if Haley and I end up with custody, we won't shut you out of his life. We couldn't do that. You and your wife have done too much. And he'll be an adult in a year. He can visit with whoever he wants. We're only getting our rights back because we're tying to be the family that we could have been...that we should have been however long ago. We want our chance."

Jeff nodded. "If he ends up with us, he'll be my son. I'll be his dad." Emotion echoed off each word Jeff spoke. "I want to be stingy with him, but I know that he's your son too. I won't keep you or Haley from him. I just want to be his dad."

Nathan nodded and took a sip of his drink. "You deserve that. You're probably the best man he's ever been around that could be his dad." Taking another thirsty gulp, Nathan put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I want you to know that this isn't about who's gonna make the best parents, Jeff. If it was, everyone knows you and Kathy would win." Nathan set his glass next to Jeff's empty tumbler. "It's about what makes Jamie happy. Who makes Jamie happy."

Jeff slid off his stool to his feet. "You're right, Nathan."

Realizing that Jeff was leaving, Nathan reached for his cell phone. "You want me to call you a cab?" Nathan offered so the man wouldn't have to drive home.

Jeff shook his head. "I'll call one. Thanks, though. You're a good man, Nathan. Regardless of what happens, I think you're doing to honorable thing by trying to make things right with Jamie and Haley. "

Nathan smiled and tipped his brow. "You're a good man too, Jeff. Better than me." The former basketball player watched the older gentleman wave his hand. "See you around." Nathan said under his breath. He knew the next time they would probably see each other would be on opposite sides of a courtroom.

The stool Nathan was sitting on squeaked when he turned back around. His nachos were placed in front of him but all of the sudden Nathan wasn't that hungry. As appetizing as the cheese and jalapenos were, Nathan didn't think he could stomach the food, not after speaking with Jeff.

The Joneses were good people. He really hated that he was stripping away their chance at adopting Jamie, but that was the price it took if he wanted his rights back. Nathan knew the consequences, good and bad. The good- Nathan and Haley would get their rights back and slowly build back the family that they had lost. He'd work on being a good father for Jamie, and if she wanted it, he'd try to be the guy Haley needed him to be. It was going to take time and a whole lot of effort, but like Nathan had told Jeff, he'd spend the rest of his life trying his hardest to make things work.

Nathan asked for a to-go box and sat silently thinking about the bad consequences. If he and Haley didn't have their rights reinstated, he didn't really know what he'd do. He could fly Jamie up to New York to visit. Nathan could come down to Raleigh to visit. And where did the bad leave Nathan and Haley? Would they still be a couple? Would they try to do it long distance? Would they try in Tree Hill or in Raleigh to be close to their son? The more he thought about the bad, the more he hoped for the good.

"Here you are, sir." The bartender slid Nathan his to-go box.

Nathan left a tip by his empty glass and headed for the elevators. As he waited for one to take him up to his room, he couldn't help but think about the good. He thought about being a father and what that would mean. He thought about his responsibilities and commitments. Being a father would change his perspective completely, but Nathan thought a change would be refreshing. A change is what he needed and a change is what he wanted.

Stepping into the elevator, Nathan sighed to himself hoping that when they finally had their day in court, Nathan and Haley and Jamie would finally be the family he had always hoped they'd be.

* * *

**So, they are going to court. What did you all think about the Joneses filing for adoption? Did you expect that? Drama is coming!**

**Next chapter I will skip a couple of weeks. I don't want to drag this out. A court date will be announced. Nathan's fame (as a former NBA star and TV personality) will become an issue, investigations/interviews will occur, and more. A lot has to happen. Whew. **

**I would love to read your thoughts about the chapter! Review please. **


	28. Truth and Testimony

**Hey guys. Here's an update. Finally. Internship is brutal, but I wanted to get this up before it becomes super crazy. I'm having a ball, though. Great fun. Teaching is awesome. **

**This chapter starts us on the long (I won't drag it out too long) road of the trial. Forgive me if my legal know-how and jargon aren't perfect. My tudor was Law and Order. Ha. This chapter will focus on the testimonies of character witnesses. Don't forget, there is no jury in this case. It's in court for a judge to decide who should be Jamie's parents. No crime has been committed. Also, there is a pretty substantial time jump in this chapter. If a date is not indicated after my breaks, assume it is the same day. It's a longish one. Enjoy! **

Shameless plug- Any Glee fans out there? Puck and Quinn fans? (Come on guys, they're like Naley) Anyway, I just wrote a one-shot about the aftermath of Quinn's accident. Check it out if you'd like. It's called Moment of Impact. ;)

**To my readers and reviewers...I write for you all. Well, I write for me too, but you all are what make it so rewarding. Thank you so much for staying aboard this train. I appreciate your dedication. Here's a shout out to my reviewers:**

Kelsey1992  
brutus  
alwaysandforever08  
courtneylovejason  
Pandora Jazz  
MissMis89  
purpleflowers  
Icy Gold  
GottaLuvNaley  
Gayle

**Disclaimer- I do not own an ounce of One Tree Hill. The show and the characters belong to Mark.**

**Chapter 28- Truth and Testimony **

Monday, July 12, 2021

Lucas was lost between a daydream and his frustrations with his new book as he stared at his blank computer screen, its cursor taunting him with menacing blinks. He squinted his eyes at his opposition and sighed when the page remained wordless. His current novel had him in a whirlpool of writers block, and it stumped him now more than ever. It wasn't that he was all out of ideas, though. Not Lucas Scott. He just wasn't exactly sure how to write this new book. He wasn't sure how to write a story that wasn't about his and Peyton's relationship. He had the characters, the setting, and the plot etched into his mind, but the words wouldn't come.

He looked from his screen to the window and sighed. It was a perfect day to write, and he was beginning to get mad at his wasted opportunity. A steady summer rain pinged off of the roof, and the light gray sky should have had him typing away in his own little world. But not today. With his eyes still out the window, he rose to his feet when he saw a familiar white truck pull up to the curb.

The distraction was welcomed. It was 12PM, and just like every day except for Sunday, Leroy was there to drop off the mail. Lucas knew the mail would get soaked in the rain if he didn't get it soon, so he hurried out the front door and down the sidewalk as fast as he could go. As he trotted back up to the house, Lucas slowed his pace when he saw a small white envelope with his name on it. It didn't look like a normal bill or letter, and he felt the seriousness of the envelope in its weight. The card's return address was from Raleigh and the State Seal of North Carolina was pressed firmly into the top corner. Stoping under the cover of the porch, Lucas read the subpoena.

_Mr. Lucas E. Scott,_

_The North Carolina Department of Justice has hereby summoned you to appear in court on July 27, 2021. You are to appear as a character witness for the plaintiff in the Scott/James vs North Carolina Department of Social Services trial regarding the reinstatement of Mr. Scott's and Mrs. James' parental rights. _

_Your preliminary interview has been processed. You will testify before the honorable Judge Ralph Newton under oath. Report to Wake County Courthouse at 10:00AM on the morning of July 27. Failure to appear may result in you being held in contempt. _

_Regards,_

_Wake County Clerk of Court_

_Vicky West_

Lucas dropped his hand to his side and sighed. Had it really been eight weeks since Nathan and Haley had initiated the lawsuit? Had they been over in Raleigh for that long? Had the time really flown by that quickly?

He walked back into the house and glanced at the calendar on the side of the refrigerator. Sure enough, the twenty sixth was circled and had court written on it in Peyton's neat scrawl. The trial started then and the testimonies would follow. He guessed the defense would take the first couple of days to hear the testimonies of their witnesses, and then it would be Nathan and Haley's time. His time was the twenty-ninth. Lucas shook his head because he couldn't believe how time had passed. Where had June gone? What had happened to summer?

Curious if he would see a similar request for his wife in the pile of mail in his hands, Lucas thumbed through the rest of the mail until he saw an identical envelope with her name on it. He pulled it out of the stack and set it on the table so she would see it when she got back from a movie with the kids.

As he made his way back to his study to wrestle with his writer's block, Lucas wondered if there were other Tree Hill natives that had received the same notice.

A few miles away, Brooke had her own issues with Nathan and Haley's courtroom drama, but it had nothing to do with a small white envelope.

She had run into the local drug store to get a few things like nail polish remover, new razor heads for Julian, and bandaids for the boys because they couldn't seem to say away from trouble these days. She had only intended on making it a quick trip, but when she was at the register, something alarming caught her eye. Something on the magazine rack caught her eye.

_Star Weekly_ ran a spread about some washed up actor making a comeback, but in the bottom right corner, Brooke recognized the second headline. "ESPN Star's Courthouse Nightmare." She also recognized the grainy picture of Nathan.

"What the hell?" Brooke said under her breath as she furrowed her brow and grabbed the magazine. "Why would they run this?" She said to herself. Didn't magazines have actual news to run, important things?

Brooke flipped through the glossy pages and stopped when she found the article on Nathan and Haley. She began to read to herself silently until the truth of the situation began to melt into vicious lies, which caused her to gasp out loud. Brooke's grip tightened around the paper as she read the inaccurate account of the custody battle. The magazine had the audacity to say that Jamie was an illegitimate child from a fling of Nathan's while he was a player at Duke. Haley was made out to be a cheerleader from a rival college, and a girl with no morals or regard for the child. The magazine had twisted elements of the truth, Nathan had in fact played for Duke and Haley had in fact been a cheerleader in high school, but the magazine had rewritten the couple's history. The magazine failed to mention, Brooke noticed, the fact that Nathan and Haley had been married. The child wasn't illegitimate. She didn't understand their angle. Nathan and Haley had been in love. So, as she continued to scan the page, Brooke crumpled the magazine in her hand when she read the last few lines.

_Scott is using his fame and fortune to persuade the North Carolina court system to give him his son back. A lump sum of 50K has already been transferred from Scott's account, and is said to have been given directly to Social Services personnel. Money may buy many things, but will it work for Scott? The court date is expected around the end of July. _

"They don't even know what they're talking about." Brooke said loud enough so the woman behind her heard. Her emotions were boiling, but she didn't care who saw. When it was Brooke's turn at the counter, she placed her small basket with her items in front of her, but held up her finger at the clerk and smiled. "One second." She ran to each magazine rack and snatched up every _Star Weekly _she saw and plopped them on the counter.

The older woman behind the counter laughed as the middle-aged woman stacked the magazines high. "Plan on doing some beach reading?"

Brooke smiled faintly and shook her head. Wrightsville Beach was known for its scenic views and Gulf-like water, but it was a gross, rainy day. There was no pleasure in reading theses magazines. "No."

Back at the house, Julian was editing a script when he noticed a voice come from behind the front door. He got up to see who it was, figured it was Brooke because she should have been back, but he couldn't tell what the noise was. Mixed with the sounds of rain and thunder, he didn't know who it was until he opened the door. Standing with six bags in her hands and damp hair from running through the rain, Brooke smiled as her husband looked at her hands.

"I thought you were just going to get a couple of things?" Julian said as he reached for a few of the bags.

"Change of plans." Brooke stepped inside and set the bags down and turned to get more.

"Wait." Julian said as he put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Leave 'em in the car." He didn't see the point in her running back out to the car and get soaked all over again. "What'd you get anyway?" He looked into an opened bag and smirked. "Magazines?" He shook his head. "How many?"

"Twenty-four." Brooke said calmly.

"Twenty-four? Why did you get twenty-four magazines?" Half amused and half concerned about the sanity of his wife, Julian narrowed his eyes.

Brooke leaned down and picked up a magazine and flipped to the article. She handed it to Julian and he instantly understood. "They made Nathan and Haley look like monsters. Half of it isn't even true." Brooke's emotions were starting to show as a layer of tears coated her eyes. "It's not fair. They aren't doing anything wrong. They just want their son back. The press is acting like they don't deserve him."

Julian sighed. "Speaking of." He walked toward the kitchen and picked up two white envelopes and waved them in the air. "Look what came in the mail today." He handed Brooke her envelope.

"Is it..." Brooke knew the moment she read that it was from the Justice Department. "We've been summoned?"

Julian nodded. "I already talked to Lucas. He and Peyton got one too."

"I can't believe we have to go to court." Brooke walked closer to Julian and leaned into his chest.

He put an arm around her and sighed. "I know."

The whole thing was crazy, absolutely crazy. Brooke and Julian stood in front of the kitchen for a little while before Brooke went into the boys' room to check on them. She couldn't imagine what Nathan and Haley were feeling at this point. Did they even know about the bad press that the custody battle was generating? When was the last time they'd gotten to see Jamie?

As she peeked her head in the room, Brooke saw the twins playing a video game and stepped away so she wouldn't bother them. While she walked back downstairs, she thought that she would do the same thing Nathan and Haley were doing. If she had a child out in the world that was hers, she'd want him or her back. She'd do anything. Thinking about the court date and the time between then and now, she hoped that those two weeks would help Nathan and Haley get Jamie back. She hoped that court would go well and all of the testimonies would prove that they would make great parents. Time would only tell, however.

**ooo**

Monday, July 26, 2021

Haley paced through the loft as she waited for Nathan to come downstairs. She and Nathan had been living in a loft perched between a bank and health food store in downtown Raleigh for a little over a month, but it still felt odd. The furniture, the pictures on the wall, the exposed brick all felt out of place. Deciding to stay somewhere other than the hotel while they waited for the trial, Nathan had found the loft through a friend of a friend and they'd moved in as soon as it had become available. It was already furnished and was only five blocks away from the courthouse, so they jumped at the opportunity to live there while the trial lasted. Renting was an economical decision, but it also looked better in court. Living together as a couple "in a relationship" certainly looked better than living in a hotel. They were making drastic efforts to prove their dedication to getting Jamie back. And while their initial reason to move in together was solely for the sake of Jamie, neither of them could imagine living with anyone else. Nathan and Haley had grown fond of the arrangement.

When she heard the thud of Nathan's feet echo off of the spiral staircase, Haley turned around and smiled. Nathan was wearing a dark gray suit with a shirt that matched his eyes and a loose tie was draped around his neck. He reached for the ends but couldn't bring himself to tie it.

"My hands won't stop shaking." Nathan said nervously between an embarrassed smile. "I can't get it tied."

Haley smiled kindly and walked toward him. "I'll get it."

She reached up to his collar and flipped it up to make sure the tie was flat around his neck. Bringing the ends down to his chest, Haley began to overlap them and knot the tie. She slowly pushed the knot towards his Adam's apple and smiled when she folded his collar back down.

"How's that?" Haley raised her brow. "Better?"

"Thank you." Nathan said as he shook his head. "I guess I'm just so nervous..."

Haley reached up and caught Nathan's cheek in her hand. "Remember what Garrett said? We have to look confident. We have to look strong."

Nathan glanced down and nodded. He wished that he could be more like her. She looked confident and radiant. Her yellow blouse paired with a green sweater enriched the chocolate of her eyes. Her black dress pants looked professional, and her flats showed her vulnerability in her height. Nathan thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He could only hope that her confidence might somehow rub off on him.

He hadn't slept at all the night before. He had tossed and turned as each dream that circulated his head ended with a gavel slamming against hardwood, silencing any hope to get Jamie back. But what he didn't know was that Haley was struggling just as much as he was. She may not have showed any weariness on the outside as of late, but on the inside, her heart quivered as each secondhand clicked closer and closer to the time of their trial.

She needed him to be strong. He needed her to be strong. Today they needed each other more than ever.

"Whatever happens," he began.

Haley quickly stopped him as she pressed her finger to his lips. Their eyes locked and it was as of words weren't necessary, but she tried to reassure him. "We can't start thinking about the verdict or the judge's decision. It's up to him. And whatever happens..." Her voice began to tremble as her first line of defense to hide her own nerves wavered.

"Happens." Nathan finished.

Haley nodded as she smiled to try and combat the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She ran her hand down Nathan's cheek, down his broad shoulder, and then around to his back. Nathan stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, hugging the fear out of their trembling bones. Haley rose to her tip toes and squeezed her eyes closed as she held on to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed.

Over the last few weeks, Nathan and Haley had remained coy about their relationship, their real relationship. To the court, they appeared to be a couple in love and as happy as ever. And yet, even though they loved one another, their relationship scared them just about as much as the trial. So many things could go wrong. It could turn badly with one wrong decision. Neither of them talked about it. If they didn't talk about it, their couldn't be problems, right? They danced on eggshells and hoped that things would turn out the way they wanted, but they hadn't really gone any further than superficial displays of affection, but they both knew that things meant much more than they appeared. Each hug and delicate kiss had a lingering effect of desperation. Each look and glance silenced the air. Each smile balanced unresolved temptations. It was confusing to say the least, but they both new that things had to be taken slowly.

So as the two adults held on to one another, their relationship was as hazy as ever. Love didn't come with rules or directions. The mess with Jamie didn't make things easier, but it was the support of one another that kept them going. Together, they were going to get through it.

"Hello? I'm here." A middle-aged man with jet-black hair and shiny shoes walked into the loft. It didn't take much to guess that he was a lawyer. His briefcase, haircut, and white teeth oozed court appeal. Garrett opened the front door and walked into the loft just as Nathan and Haley stepped away from one another. "Good. You both look great." Dressed and ready for court, his clients were sure to impress the judge. He glanced down to his watch and then nodded toward the street. "The car is downstairs." He clapped his hands together and smiled as he walked closer to Nathan and Haley. "You two ready?"

Haley's eyes widened as the truth of their reality reached its ultimate climax. She was ready, but something was out of place, missing. She glanced around and shrugged. She thought she had everything but she'd forgotten something. "I've got to run upstairs to get my purse."

Garrett nodded and both men watched her climb the steps. Garrett patted Nathan on the shoulder and smiled, trying to reassure his friend that the trial would be okay. Garrett had known Nathan for a little over ten years. They'd been introduced by a teammate of Nathan's years ago, and they'd done business ever since. Nathan had never really gotten into trouble, but having a lawyer-friend was never a bad thing. In times like this, it was a relief.

"How do you feel?' Garrett said with a sigh. He knew Nathan was struggling, so he wanted Nathan to get his nerves out before they walked into court.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't even know. Nervous. Anxious. Worried."

Garrett nodded because all of that was expected. "Just remember to stay clam. Try to be confident."

Cracking a smile, Nathan cut his eyes at Garrett. "You say that like it's supposed to be easy."

"Nothing's going to be easy." Garrett said with a smile to alleviate the seriousness. "I'm just trying to prepare you. We don't have control of what happens."

Nathan nodded, "That's what worries me."

Hearing the floor creak above them, Garrett glanced at the ceiling. "How's she holding up?"

"Better than me." Nathan said as he sighed. "I heard her crying the other night in the bathroom." He ran his hand across his jawline and shrugged. He remembered it well. Nathan had gone in there to comfort her and they had both wound up asleep on the bathroom floor. His neck hurt for the rest of the day, hers too. He ran his hand and behind his head and squeezed his neck remembering the stiffness. "It was the last day we got to see Jamie." Nathan's voice cracked and he shook his head. "But other than that, she's been good, really strong."

Garrett took a deep breath. "Be there for one another. Hold her hand. Do that in court. The judge is going to need to see your affection toward Jamie and each other. Everything counts." Bringing in a basketball analogy, Garrett smirked. "Today you've got to make all the shots and hope there aren't any fouls. We can't give the defense a good angle."

Nathan agreed. "I know."

Haley's footsteps softly thudded down the stairs, and both men smiled as she joined them. Nathan noticed that she had put on a darker shade of lipstick, but he liked it. She looked stunning. He just hoped that they looked the part of parents. As Garrett walked to the door, Nathan placed his hand on the small of Haley's back. He wasn't doing it to practice their public displays of affection. This was real; he was sincere.

Haley smiled and all three of them headed down to the street to get into the car. Today was going to be tough. It was going to be grueling. It would probably be exhausting. It would also be a day of surprises.

**ooo**

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Ralph Newton," the clerk announced as a man with a bushy mustache and salt and pepper hair took a seat behind the bench.

The man in the dark robe took his seat quickly and then placed small glasses on his nose. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand as they stood up. They locked fingers and glanced at one another as the judge began to read papers. Looking across the room, Nathan saw Jeff and Kathy behind the other desk. They were dressed in their Sunday best and holding hands as well. Feeling a slow burning creep up his throat, Nathan reached for a glass of water.

"Today we are here because Mr. Nathan R. Scott and Haley B. James have requested the reinstatement of their parental rights. Is this statement accurate?"

Garrett nodded as he flattened his tie. "Yes, your Honor."

Judge Newton placed the papers on his desk and removed his glasses. He looked at Nathan and Haley and sighed. They were about the same age and his oldest son. Nathan, he knew from his career as a Bobcat, looked nervous and clammy. The woman at his side was a bit more composed, but he could tell that she was scared. He had met them in his chamber a couple of weeks ago, and while they seemed like they would make fine parents, the boy's Foster parents were just as equipped, if not more so. Judge Newton looked to his right and saw the Joneses, Mr. Douglass, and their legal representative, Nick Anderson. This was a though case, and the judge wasn't looking forward to taking away someone's parental rights, but that was probably how it was going to turn out.

"Are there any statements that the defense or plaintiffs wish to make before we begin witness testimonies?" He waited for someone to speak.

"We have none, your Honor." The Jones' lawyer said.

"No, sir, your Honor." Garrett shook his head.

Judge Newton leaned back into his chair and sighed. "We shall begin with the defense's first three witnesses." He squinted at the paper on the bench and then glanced at Mr. Anderson.

"The defense calls Mr. Wade Seymour, principal of Needham Broughton High School to the stand."

A police officer that had been standing at the back of the courtroom opened the doors to allow a young man in a brown suit walk down the aisle. Haley watched the young administrator walk to the stand. She watched him take his seat and sighed to herself. She knew how educators worked, they were people pleasers, she just hoped that Mr. Seymour wasn't too good of a witness fir the defenense.

"Please state your name for the records." Judge Newton inquired.

The principal leaned close to the mike. "Wade Wallace Seymour."

The Jones' lawyer walked towards the witness as he buttoned up his jacket. "Tell the court how it is you know James Scott and the Joneses."

"I'm Jamie's principal at Needham Broughton High School in Raleigh. I have met Jeff and Kathy on many occasions at the school. They attend all parent-teacher conferences, open houses, and other functions that school allows parents or guardians to attend."

Mr. Anderson nodded and he walked to the stand and leaned on the wood. "Can you describe James Scott as a student?"

Principal Seymour smiled. "One of the best. He has great grades. I expect him to be a National Merrit finalist when the time comes."

The layer interrupted, "And why do you suppose the boy has excelled in his schoolwork?"

The young administrator looked to the Joneses and smiled politely. "I've found that good parenting attributes to the success of our students. Parents that are involved in their child's education make a huge difference than those who aren't. Jamie has been very lucky. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Jones make sure he reaches his fullest potential, which as his records indicate, are quite high."

Mr. Anderson furrowed his brow. "Suppose you removed James from the Joneses care, what do you think would happen?"

Principal Seymour scratched his well groomed beard and sighed. "With a student like Jamie, I feel like there would be a significant impact on his academic performance."

"How so?"

Mr. Seymour looked at Mr. Anderson and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when you remove a child from a productive and nurturing environment, there are certain consequences that can occur."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "You're implying that the Joneses provide a productive, nurturing, and safe environment..."

Garrett stood up. "Objection, your Honor."

"State your objection, Mr. Anderson." The judge nodded so Garrett continued.

"The defense suggests that the Joneses are providing a productive and nurturing environment based on the testimony of someone that has not proved himself to be a child psychologist, your Honor. I ask to have that wiped in grounds of inflating the defense's ability to be good parents."

The Jones' lawyer smiled coyly. "I am simply gathering an opinion from a professional educator, your Honor. There is no intent to inflate the parenting ability of the Joneses."

The judge pursed his lips together and folded his fingers together. "Overruled. I'll allow it. Mr. Seymour has professional experience to make that kind of statement. Continue, Mr. Anderson."

Garrett sat back down and wrote something on his legal pad and slid it to Nathan. _Do we have a witness that can provide education tidbits?_

Nathan read the note and looked at Haley. He thought he remembered someone Haley had told him about. He reached under the table and tapped her knee to get her attention. Haley's eyes went from the witness to Nathan and then to the paper. She read the note and nodded.

She didn't need to explain to make Nathan feel better. Haley was a college professor after all, didn't that make up for all of the years they weren't there to parent Jamie through school?

Mr. Anderson walked to the far side of the courtroom and leaned against the empty jury box. "Tell me, Mr. Seymour, would James be alright if he was taken out of Needham Broughton High School? Would he be as successful in a different school rather than the one he is currently enrolled?"

The principal tilted his head. "It depends on the student. Jamie is a very strong student. I imagine he will be alright when..."

"Could you clarify what you mean by 'alright,' Mr. Seymour?" The Jones' lawyer said as he walked back toward the witness stand.

"Of course." The principal nodded. "I would expect his grades to remain relatively high. He would probably maintain his As. However, I think it would be challenging emotionally, to change schools this far in his academic career that is. He would have to adjust to a new environment. He would have to make new friends."

"So, you're stating that it would be harmful to move the child to another city or state?"

"Objection!" Garrett stood up again and shook his head. "You Honor, the defense is implying that my clients are going to take James out of his current school system. There have been no such plans made. There is no intention to do that."

"Sustained. Reword your question Mr. Anderson." The judge said as he looked from Garrett to the Joneses lawyer.

"Mr. Seymour, would it be beneficial or harmful to James if he were removed from his current environment?"

"I believe it would be harmful."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Seymour. No further questions." The Joneses smiled as he walked back to the desk where the Joneses were seated.

Garrett rose from his seat and walked toward the witness stand. "Mr. Seymour, how long have you been in the education field?"

"Eleven years." The principal said into the mike.

"And how many of those years have you spent as an administrator?"

"Four."

"Four." Garrett nodded. "Of those four years, how many were at Needham Broughton High School?"

"Two."

"And, how long has James Scott been at the high school? How many years as he attended?" Garrett raised his brow as he waited for the principal to respond.

"Three years. He just finished his junior year."

"So you missed his freshmen year, is that accurate?"

Mr. Seymour nodded. "I did."

"How many student are enrolled in your school, Mr. Seymour?"

"About twenty-one hundred."

Garrett placed his hand on his chin. "Tell me, how, in your two years at the high school and with more than two thousand students, you got to know James Scott so well?"

Mr. Seymour shifted in his seat. "I take great pride in getting to know my students. Jamie was also very active in SGA, school organizations, sports... He is a well-known and well-liked student."

Garrett was surprised at how well the principal retorted. "I see." He dropped his hand from his chin and walked closer to the stand. "Do you have children, Mr. Seymour?"

"I do." Mr. Seymour nodded. "A boy and a girl."

"If you found yourself in my clients' position, would you actively pursue your rights?" The principal looked to Mr. Anderson and then to his hands. He knew his answer wasn't going to be what the defense wanted to hear. "I would."

"If a student at your school were to..."

"Objection!" Mr. Anderson stood up and slapped his hands on the desk. "The defense is using hypotheticals, your Honor. The defense is leading the witness."

Judge Newton agreed. "Get to your point, Mr. Hamilton."

Garrett nodded. "Yes, you honor." He turned his attention to the witnessed and continued with the cross examination. "Is your school equipped with guidance counselors?"

Mr. Seymour nodded. "We have four."

"Would you say that they would be able to assist a student with personal matters, personal matters involving a student's home life?"

"I would expect so. Yes."

"Your stating that your school would be able to help a student adapt to a change in living situations or some other problem with the home life?" Garrett was very close to Mr. Seymour.

"It is their job to help the students, so yes. They would help a student adapt."

Garrett smiled. "No further questions."

Judge Newton looked at Mr. Seymour. "You may step down from the witness stand. The defense may call their next witness."

Nathan and Haley watched silently as the two lawyers cross examined the other witnesses for the next hour and a half. The first witness was Jeff's boss. He was a kind man and had great things to say about Mr. Jones. He was the first to say that there are no such things as perfect parents, but that the Joneses came pretty close. He'd seen Jamie on a handful of occasions, and by all accounts, he thought the boy was happy with them. The second witness was Kathy's sister, Helen. Helen was able to fill in the court about Kathy's ability to be a good mother. Kathy, like Haley, had come from a huge family, but she was the oldest. As the oldest, Kathy became a surrogate mother to all of her brothers and sisters. Helen had given a compelling testimony; tears had been shed when she pondered the thought of her sister being denied Jamie. The defense's witnesses were definitely doing their parts.

Garrett was able to get in a couple good countering remarks and questions, but if there was a score posted behind Judge Newton's bench, it would probably be 2-1 in the Jones' favor. Nathan's hand never left Haley's during the first half of the testimonies. He'd even put his arm around her when Helen started to cry because he knew Haley was fighting her own tears. And even though Garrett had encouraged that kind of interaction, Nathan did it because he wanted to.

Judge Newton taped his gavel three times to draw everyone's attention. "Court is now in recess." He was releasing everyone for a lunch break. "We will resume testimonies at one PM."

Garrett pushed his chair back on the hardwood and sighed. "Let's go to lunch. We can talk strategy."

Strategy was the last thing Nathan or Haley wanted to talk about. But walking back to court ill-prepared would be a mistake, and this early in the game they couldn't chance it.

**ooo**

Cafe Luna had been packed, but the food had made up for the crowdedness and chaotic routes and speeds at which the waiters hustled through the restaurant. Garrett had spent most of the time reading and glancing over his briefs and notes. He wasn't sure which witnesses the defense would pull for the remainder of court, but he needed Nathan and Haley to be prepared. He took a bite of his meal and then a thirsty gulp of his ice water.

"Best case scenario, it will be the Bells. You know them, or know of them. Worst case scenario, it's someone really good that's going to make you look really bad."

Nathan looked to Haley. "I don't have enemies. Sure I've had disagreements, but nothing that could be detrimental to the case."

Haley shook her head. "Me either." She didn't have anyone that she knew of. There was one person, but she was so sure he was off the defense's radar that it probably wouldn't matter.

"I think we've done a good job so far." Garrett set his glace on the table and sighed. "It's going to get tough when you or you," He looked at Nathan and then Haley, "take the stand. It'll be hard when the Joneses take the stand. Prepare yourself for Jamie, though. He'll take the stand in a week or two."

Haley placed her fork on her plate and looked down. "He has to testify?"

"Yes." Garrett nodded.

"But I thought he was supposed to stay away. We aren't supposed to have contact."

"Right, but he still has to testify and tell the judge what he wants." Garrett wanted to make sure they knew what was to come. "He'll tell the judge who he wants to be with."

Nathan leaned back in his chair and tossed his napkin to the table from his lap. He knew that the trial would take time, but the process was getting to him. It was wearing on his emotions and breaking his spirit. He couldn't imagine what it was doing to Jamie. How was he holding up? Was he doing alright? They hadn't seen him since last week, and it was killing Nathan to be kept away from him. He knew it was killing Haley as well.

Garrett checked his fancy watch and signaled for the check. He insisted that Nathan and Haley go on to the courthouse without him. He knew that they probably needed to be alone, away from lawyers, and away from the drama of court.

"Walk to court. It's just a few blocks north." Garrett pulled his wallet out and smiled. "The fresh air will help you clear your head."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled. "We'll see you in a little while." He waited for Haley to scoot out of her chair and the duo walked out of the restaurant together.

As they made their way down the sidewalk, Haley put her arm through Nathan's and she leaned into his side. The comfort of his strong arm provided a safe haven she could retreat into. He'd been great in court, allowing her to hold onto his hand when she needed it, but as she securely tightened her grip around his arm, she never wanted to let go. She had no idea what they'd be facing when they got to court, and if she knew what she was about to walk into, she probably would have never left lunch.

"I think things are going well," Nathan said as he tried to sound optimistic, but really it was too early to tell. "Garrett's doing a good job."

Haley agreed. "He is. I've been impressed."

The further they walked into the city, the tighter Haley's grip became. She had been washed by a wave of nerves, and she started to feel uneasy. These nerves were worse than the ones she had felt before court today. Her stomach was restless and her hands trembled with tempered anxiety. Nathan noticed her change, she'd gotten quiet, and slowed his pace.

"You okay?" He was concerned.

"I think...maybe it was lunch, but I don't feel well." Haley put the back of her hand against her forehead and sighed. "I'm not feverish."

Nathan touched her forehead and furrowed his brow. "You might be a little warm."

The late July sun wasn't helping at all. It was a blistering ninety five degrees with little wind. And what wind there was, felt like an oven's hot breath. Her nerves mixed with the hot weather were not doing Haley any favors.

Haley eyed a bench in the shade just outside of the courthouse and nodded toward it. "Can we sit?"

Nathan smiled sympathetically. "Yeah. Sure."

The stone was warm as they sat. Haley could feel a thin later of perspiration mask her forehead. The sitting was nice, though. These nerves were really something else. She'd never felt anything like them before. She felt like a stranger in her own body.

Nathan put his hand on her thigh and smiled. "You feel any better?"

How times had changed. Earlier in the day, he'd been the one struggling with his own emotions and nerves. Now it was her. He knew exactly how she felt.

Sitting was making it better, but Haley needed to be in air conditioning. "Let's go inside. I can go to the ladies' room and freshen up."

Nathan nodded. He'd do whatever she needed. As they walked up the shallow steps to the courthouse, Nathan placed his hand on her back to help guide her. She seemed fragile. "I'll wait for you by the doors. We'll walk in together," he said as they broke apart.

Haley smiled and went straight for the bathroom. When she got into the small room, Haley felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't do anything. She removed her cardigan and fanned herself with her hands. That seemed to help, but she needed something else. As she paced along the tiled floor, Haley watched herself in the mirror.

Why was it so bad? Why was she feeling so poorly right now? What did her body know that her mind did not? Haley took a couple steps toward the vanity and turned the sink on. She let her hands soak under the chilly water and that seemed to help a bit. She patted her cheeks with her cool hands, touched the back her neck, and took three very deep breaths. That seemed to help a lot, but her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes had a washed look of hopelessness. She closed her eyes and took three more deep breath through her nose.

"Confidence, Haley. Confidence." Those words felt foreign on her tongue and as she swallowed, so did the courage she'd been trying to muser up.

She placed her purse on the counter and fished around for her cell phone. A phone call back to Tree Hill sounded like it would certainly help right about now. Lucas would calm her down. Brooke might make her laugh, and Peyton would tell her to get a hold of herself. Before she found the phone, Haley saw the hold Cracker Jack bracelet. She wasn't even sure if Nathan knew she had taken it from the envelope, but she had. It was far too worn out and old to wear, but she'd grabbed it back at the Beach to remind her what they were doing, what she and Nathan were doing. She pulled the old charm bracelet from her purse and looked at it with a warm smiled spread across her lips. The plastic colors were faded, but they seemed to bring a certain life back into Haley that she'd been missing for the better part of an hour.

"Whatever happens," she said under her breath, "happens."

She didn't have the power to make up Judge Netwon's mind, but the bracelet reminded her that what ever the outcome may be, Nathan was going to be there when all was said and done. He'd be the one she'd celebrate with. He'd be the one she would cry with if the verdict went the other way. No matter what happened, she had him; he had her. The simple reminder that he was with her, fighting in the same corner, brought an abundance of refeif she needed. It wasn't that she'd forgotten that they were doing this together, but the stress and drama of it all had shadowed him for a brief moment.

Haley looked at her reflection and smiled wearily. She placed the bracelet back in her purse and pinched the clasp together. She checked her watch and knew that she needed to head back to the courtroom; Nathan was waiting. They had a little less than fifteen minutes before the testimonies would resume, and now that she was feeling better, Haley headed out of the bathroom.

The lobby of the courthouse was busy with men and women dressed in suits and fancy clothes as they waited for their own time in front of a judge or jury of their peers. Haley walked down the wide hallway and saw Nathan sitting on a bench outside of their respective courtroom. She smiled at him when he looked up. His forearms had been resting on his thighs and he looked like he was in deep thought. She hoped he hadn't been hit by the same nerves she'd just battled.

He glanced to his left, and then Haley suddenly knew what his body language meant. Garrett had told them that there could be often were surprises in court. Appernetly the surprise was sitting just across the way from Nathan. When Haley saw the man sitting on the opposite bench smile her her too, her heart plummeted into the depths of her stomach.

His name escaped her mouth, "Peter."

As she walked closer to Nathan, her eyes stayed on her former fiance. She never thought the defense would call him. But it was smart move for them, a very smart move. What better person to use against her than the person she abandoned? What better person could show her inability to commit to something? What better person was there to expose Haley's weaknesses and troubles?

The man in a navy suit got up from his bench as Haley approached Nathan's side. He had his glasses on and his hair was pushed up with gel. The blues in his outfit made his sea green eyes pop, and he walked towards her with a look of uncertainty and regret, a swirl of longing was mixed in as well.

Nathan rose quickly to put himself between them. He had tried to ignore the man sitting five feet away, but now he couldn't.

Peter held out his hand. "I just want to talk to her. Just for a second."

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think so." He wracked his brain for some sort of official reason they shouldn't talk. "Isn't that against the code of ethics or something?" The crease between Nathan's eyes deepen as he looked at Peter sternly.

Haley shook her head as she whispered. "No, it's okay. You just can't talk about the case." She didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about, but she might as well hear him out.

Peter raised his brow as if to agree with Haley. "I just want to talk. Just for a minute."

Nathan's lips pursed together. Which one was it? Did he want to talk to her for a second or minute? He felt Haley's hand on his bicep and sighed heavily. He wasn't going to tell her she couldn't. He wasn't going to tell her no. She was a grown woman and could make her own decisions. As much as he didn't want to, Nathan sighed. "Fine."

Peter nodded appreciatively and tiled his head toward the corner. "Let's go over there."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. Could he not talk to Haley in front of him? He began to feel his fists shake with an envious and jealous rage. Nathan couldn't stand Peter. If they weren't in court and the trial wasn't going on, Nathan's fists would pound the smirk right off of Haley's ex's face.

Peter put his hand on the side of Haley's waist as they walked around the corner. He pointed to a bench and they took a seat. He folded his fingers together and shook his head. "I've been trying to call you. I wanted to tell you that I'd be here."

Haley's eyes softened. She'd noticed several missed calls from his number a few weeks ago, but she had figured that he was trying to get her to come home. "I know. I'm sorry."

Peter looked around the courthouse and smiled. "I didn't know that this is what you wanted." He said it like he had somehow failed her, like he wished he could have been the one she was leaning on for support and not Nathan.

"He's my son, Peter." Haley shook her head slightly. "I want him in my life."

Peter's Adam's apple slowly dipped and came back up. "I know." He turned his body towards her and sighed. "I'm not here to tell the court that you won't make an amazing mother." He smiled. "I always though you would be." His genuine sincerity showed in the misty haze that settled across his eyes. "I just thought that it would be with me, with our kids."

Haley put her hand on his and squeezed. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." She knew an apology like that would never repair the damage she had done to his heart.

"I just want you to know that I wish you the best, that I'm going to answer truthfully and honestly."

She didn't expect anything less of him. Peter was a great man. While she wasn't expecting him to stand up and tell the court that she was a perfect human being and deserved to have her son back, she applauded his efforts to reach out to her. He was a character witness for the defense, so she knew that he would be asked questions that probably painted her in a dark light, but that was the price she was going to have to pay.

The sound of footsteps tapped off of the marble floor and both Peter and Haley saw Nathan round the corner. He sighed and tilted his head toward their courtroom. "We can go back in."

Haley moved her hand away from Peter's and got up quickly. She glanced over her shoulder to give him one last look and then reached for Nathan's hand. She felt his fingers wrap around hers and they headed for the courtroom. She had no idea what to expect when they crossed through the threshold of the double doors. To prepare herself, she could only expect the worse and hope for the best.

When they reached their spot behind the desk, Haley didn't immediately sit. She turned to face Nathan and smiled. He remained standing, watching her every move with a new look of worry. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up to his blue eyes and she sighed. Still holding on to his hand, she held it with both hands and looked at his knuckles as she brushed her thumb over the boney ridges. Swallowing the lump in her throat before she glanced back into his eyes, Haley smiled to comfort his nerves. She could sense his insecurity, his jealously, and his bitterness.

She stepped closer to Nathan and lifted on her tiptoes. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

He needed to hear those words so badly. He needed to feel her breath on his cheek. He needed her to remind him that he was the one she wanted and not Peter.

A relieved sigh slipped through his mouth. "I love you." He kissed her with his eyes closed and then they pulled apart.

Whatever Peter was going to say on the stand wasn't going to affect them. It may hurt their chances in their quest to get Jamie back, but his words wouldn't and couldn't break them apart. Nothing was going to break them apart. As they waited for Judge Newton to take his place behind his bench, they sat back down. While their strength seemed unbreakable, they both had no idea what they were up against in the this coming week and the weeks to follow. They would be tested like no other. They would be pitted against one another. They would have their emotions exposed and exploited. They would find out just how strong they really were.

It would all start when Judge Newton slapped is gavel against the wood to resume the trial. The truth of all of the testimonies would start to really matter.

* * *

**DRAMA!**  
**So we have Peter's testimony coming. Don't forget the Tree Hill gang has to be cross examined as well. **  
**Nathan and Haley discuss their relationship next chapter.**  
**The return of Jamie is coming.**  
**There will be media fall-out.**

**Hope you all like the chapter. Was the courtroom stuff easy to follow? I've never written anything like that. Like I said I don't have any idea how all of that stuff really works. I pulled from what I've seen on TV. Ha.**

**I'd love to hear what you all think about the return of Peter. What do you think his testimony will do to N&H?**

**Review please :)**


	29. Shadows of the Past

**First of all, sorry for the delay. But, I was so busy this summer because I GOT A JOB! I'm so excited to be teaching. That's why I haven't updated in forever. Preparing for classes and getting my classroom ready has been time consuming and exhausting. Fear not. I never forgot about this story. **

**This chapter is going to include A LOT! As you (hopefully) remember, Peter is about to take the stand to testify. His testimony is going to be crucial. After that, we'll see what other, more familiar people have to say about N and H's parenting abilities. **

**Readers- you all are amazing. I'm still baffled when I see how many visitors and hits I have on the story, even when I leave you all for long periods of time. Your dedication and interest in the story has never ceased to amaze me. Thank you.**

**Reviewers- you all are the ones who light my fingers on fire. When I actually have time to write, your thoughts about the story always push me further into the depths of my imagination. Please know how much I appreciate each and everyone of you. Y'all are awesome. Here's a shout-out.**

CrazieGirlie  
Ms. Hart  
stealingkaylah  
illicitencounters  
pandora jazz  
courtneylovejason  
naley12  
Sara  
ecampbell3  
GottaluvNaley  
Gayle  
OTHfan  
C  
naleylove2003  
Guest  
kutekim10

**The very beginning of this chapter helps set up Peter's testimony. The end of last chapter has been used to help segue the story.**

**Grab something to snack on and a drink. This one is a long one. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to the show. Tree Hill, its residents, and the stories we all know belong to Mark. This story, however, belongs to me. **

**Chapter 29- Shadows of the Past**

* * *

Monday, July 26, 2021

Peter. Peter was about to change everything. She knew it.

Haley had no idea what to expect as she and Nathan crossed through the threshold of the double doors, both holding on to the other's hand as if it was some sort of lifesaving device; a safety net of calm and security. But their hands could only do so much. Hands were not going to silence Peter on the stand.

What would he say? How would Peter portray Haley? He said he wasn't going to turn her into a villain, but lawyers usually had a gift of twisting witnesses words. She hoped Garrett had good questions for Peter, but she had no idea what the Jones' lawyer would do. To prepare herself, she could only expect the worse and hope for the best.

When they reached their spot behind the desk, Haley didn't immediately sit. She turned to face Nathan and smiled. He remained standing, watching her every move with a new look of worry. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up to his blue eyes and she sighed. Still holding on to his hand, she took it with both of hers and looked at his knuckles as she brushed her thumb over the boney ridges. Swallowing the lump in her throat before she glanced back into his eyes, Haley smiled to comfort his nerves. She could sense his insecurity, his jealously, and his bitterness.

Nathan and Haley had been through so much together. They'd fallen in love, been happy for a little while, forgotten the best parts of one another, given up on love, opted to give up their child for adoption, struggled with the years of emptiness that followed, found each other again with help from that same child, and finally, they were finally trying to get back what they had always wanted- a life with each other. She knew, however, that Nathan was threatened by the man sitting on the stand.

Haley dropped her hands to her side and stepped closer to Nathan, lifting on her tiptoes to look deeper into his eyes. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

He needed to hear those words so badly. He needed to feel her breath on his cheek. He needed her to remind him that he was the one she wanted and not Peter. He needed her to remind him that she had picked him, that her heart and her mind had finally found the person she could be happy with.

A relieved sigh slipped through his mouth. "I love you." He kissed her with his eyes closed and then they pulled apart.

He knew that whatever Peter was going to say on the stand wasn't going to affect them. It may hurt their chances in their quest to get Jamie back, but his words wouldn't and couldn't break them apart. Nothing was going to break them apart.

The courtroom seemed silent for a few minutes with Nathan and Haley lost in their thoughts, focusing on their effort to get Jamie back as the world around them faded into a blur of oblivion. Neither of them had heard the judge tell the room to be seated, so Garrett nudged Nathan's side.

"Hey, sit down." Garrett whispered.

Nathan nodded and took his seat quickly. Haley did the same.

Judge Newton looked down to Peter. "Will the witness please state his name and occupation for the record."

Peter leaned down to the mic, "My name is William Peter Griffin Jr.. I am currently employed at Davidson College as a Professor in the Mathematics Department, with a concentration in the Engineering Program."

Satisfied, Judge Newton nodded as he looked to Mr. Anderson, the Jones' lawyer. "The witness is yours, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you, your Honor." Mr. Anderson said as he got up. He buttoned his jacket as he walked closer to the stand. "Mr. Griffin, could you please tell me how you know the two plaintiffs?"

Peter turned his attention from the lawyer to the table where Nathan and Haley were sitting. "I don't really know Mr. Scott that well, but I was in a serious relationship with Haley for several years." He paused and smiled at her.

The Jones' lawyer smiled. "So, you know her very well." Mr. Anderson nodded to himself and pushed his hands into his pockets. "You also just said you two were in a serious relationship. Could you explain what you mean by 'serious?'"

"It lasted for about seven years. We were supposed to get married." Peter looked up and his eyes met Haley's. "We never set a date, but I knew she was the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"Why didn't you ever set a date? Had you and Ms. James been talking about marriage?"

Petter shrugged his shoulders. "I proposed; it wasn't a formal proposal or anything; I didn't get down on one knee. But I proposed on our third anniversary. I gave her a ring and told her that I wanted to grow old together. We agreed that we would get married when we were ready."

"When were you ready to marry her, Mr. Griffin?" Mr. Anderson leaned on the witness stand as he questioned Peter.

"Honestly?" Peter's brow wrinkled. "The second time I saw her." Peter's expression changed as he thought about their first date. It had been perfect.

"I see." Mr. Anderson crossed his arms. "And when was Ms. James ready?"

Peter looked to Haley for a moment before he answered. "I don't think she was ever ready."

Mr. Anderson pounced on the opportunity. "So Ms. James has commitment troubles. She struggles with long-term commitments of serious matters?"

"No." Peter said defiantly. "She's one of the most hard-working, committed people I've ever known. I just don't think...I'm not sure that she was ready to commit to _me._"

Haley felt pain in her chest just as Peter finished his sentence. Tiny, pinprick-like pains radiated from her heart. It was almost as if she was feeling Peter's pain. She knew she had hurt him.

"If she wasn't ready to commit to you, Mr. Griffin, what makes you think that Ms. James will be able to commit to her son?" Mr. Anderson's voice deepened. "Perhaps it wasn't just _you._"

"I...I don't know." Peter looked sternly at the Jones' lawyer. "But I do know that she would be, or is an amazing mother. She's kind and caring. Generous and forgiving. What type of person would put her life on hold to find her son?"

"She didn't find her son, Mr. Griffin." Mr. Anderson corrected. "James Scott went looking for his parents."

Peter sighed. "What difference does it make? They are together now. And she's happy." Peter looked at Haley. "She's happier than I've seen in years."

Nathan looked at Haley and could see the newly formed layer of tears in her eyes. Under the table, he reacher for her hand.

For a second, Nathan thought that he was the person who was making her happy. He thought that Haley being happy was somehow the result of them being together again. And yet, he shook that thought away when he realized how selfish that seemed because he knew why she was happy. It was the same reason he was feeling more like himself again. It was Jamie.

Like any good lawyer, Mr. Anderson used Peter's words against him. "Are you insinuating that Ms. James is not typically a happy person?"

Peter was beginning to get frustrated. He knew when he had agreed to testify that it wouldn't be easy, but now he was getting defensive. It didn't matter that Haley was with Nathan. Peter loved her enough to recognize that she wanted to be with Nathan. Peter loved her enough to let her go.

"She is a happy person. It's just...Jamie's brought back something that I think she's been missing. It's like a part of her has been switched on. She smiles more." Peter looked to Haley and swallowed. "I always thought that she would make a terrific mother. I just, I had hoped that it would be to _our_ children."

Mr. Anderson walked away from the stand as he regrouped. His witness was turning out to be more of an ace in the hole for the plaintiffs instead of the defense. He had to act quickly if he wanted to paint Ms. James as a woman who shouldn't get her parental rights reinstated. Mr. Anderson turned on his toe as his next question rolled off his tongue..

"Mr. Griffin, let's go back to your and Ms. James' relationship. When did that end?"

Peter shifted in his seat. He was still haunted by the car ride when she'd ended it all. "Um, two months or so ago."

"And, was this break-up, was it mutual?"

Peter shook his head. "No."

"What was Ms. James' reasoning for the break-up." Mr. Anderson narrowed his eyes.

Peter didn't see the point in answering but he did anyway. "Um, she said that she didn't love me anymore. She wasn't in love with me anymore."

"And did she give any further explanation? Was it a decision that was easy for her to make?"

Garrett stood up. "Objection. The defense's line of questioning has nothing to do with Mr. Scott's or Ms. James' ability to be a parent.

Judge Newton looked to the Jones' lawyer. Mr. Anderson sighed, "I'm simply trying to get a clear picture about how and why Ms. James makes decisions. As a mother, she would be tasked with important decisions daily. I think it is quite pertinent to see how Ms. James handles certain situations."

"Overruled. I'll allow you to continue, but get to the point, Mr. Anderson." Judge Newton looked sternly at the lawyer. He was not in the mood to hear testimonies that held little value to his ultimate decision.

"I..I don't think it was easy for her to make. I'd like to think that she struggled with the thought, but I wouldn't want her to be unhappy with me if she can be happy with someone else."

"And," Mr. Anderson looked over his shoulder to Nathan and Haley. "Who do you think she's happy with?"

Peter stared at Nathan and then cleared his throat. "She's happy with Nathan. She's happy with Jamie. That's her family."

The Jones' lawyer knew he wasn't breaking the case open in his clients favors at all like he had planned. He paced up and down the hardwood as he questioned Peter, hoping that he might somehow be able to climb out of a hole he seemed to be in. Mr. Anderson cleared his throat knowing what he was about to say was going to be a long shot.

"And yet, how long has she been back with them? It's been a substantial smaller amount of time compared to the time she was with you." Mr. Anderson turned back toward Peter. "Couldn't you attest to her fixating on her _new family_ for temporary happiness from a life that seems vacant?" He paused as he finished his thought." Isn't happiness a fleeting moment in which the mind tells our bodies that an emotional or physical reward is subsequent? Do you believe that she's simply looking for short-term rewards?"

"Objection." Garrett yelled as he stood up. "Mr. Anderson is defining happiness in narrow terms that may only apply to some. He is not a psychiatrist with whom we should take advice from or receive a lecture that is not at all related to the point of this case."

"Sustained. Mr. Hamilton is right, Mr. Anderson. Take a different approach or I shall have this section of the testimony wiped from the record."

"Let me be clear. Ms. James was with you for seven years. She has been with Mr. Scott for, what, two months? If she can't commit to a person who she spent at least the last seven years of her life with, why would she commit to someone so new and unfamiliar as Nathan or James?" Mr. Anderson was getting to the point. "Would you agree that, given her recent behavior, Ms. James will give up on them like she did you?"

Peter sat silently with his mouth ajar. How did he answer that question? He had felt as though Haley had given up on him. He had felt like she had abandoned him. Was she going to do the same to Nathan and Jamie? Probably not. Was there a possibility? Perhaps.

"Mr. Griffin, please answer the question," Judge Newton said.

"I do not believe that Haley would ever give up on her son." Peter said confidently. "Will she get scared? Might she be in over her head? Will there be moments of doubt? Of course. But Haley will always do what is in the best interest of Jamie. She loves him."

Mr. Anderson made his way back to the table where the Jones were seated. He wasn't completely thrilled with the way the questions had been answered. "No further questions, your Honor."

"Mr. Hamilton, if you wish to question Mr. Griffin, please do so now." Judge Newton looked from his right to left.

Garrett sat back in his chair and reviewed his pad of paper with his potential questions he'd scribbled down when Mr. Anderson questioned Peter. He'd thought that he was going to be playing catch-up after this testimony. But, Peter's words seemed like they had actually helped his clients.

"I'd like to ask him a few short and simple questions, you Honor." Garrett said.

"You may do so now." Judge Newton said as he watched Garrett get up from his seat.

"Mr. Griffin," Garrett said. "I am going to ask you a series of Yes/No questions. All you have to do is say either answer after my question. Do you understand?"

Peter looked at the lawyer and nodded. "Yes."

Garrett began asking his list of questions in rapid fire. He was straight to the point.

"Would you entrust a child to Ms. James?"

Peter nodded. "Yes."

"Have you ever doubted Ms. James' abilities to take care of herself?"

Peter shook his head. "No."

Garret smiled. "Would you doubt her ability to take care of someone else?"

"No."

"Does Ms. James have a habit of failing to commit to things until they are over or completed?"

Peter shook his head. She didn't. She just couldn't commit to him. "No."

"On a different note," Garrett walked back over toward the stand. "From what you know about Mr. Scott, is it clear to you that he cares for his son?"

"Yes."

Garret looked over to Nathan and smiled. "And Ms. James, does she care about her son?"

"Of course." Peter's mouth cut to the side. "I mean yes."

And lastly," Garret said. "Do you believe that Mr. Scott's and Ms. James' parental rights should be reinstated?"

Peter looked from Mr. Hamilton to the table where Nathan and Haley were sitting. He sighed as he locked eyes with Haley. "Yes."

Garret didn't want a show. All he needed were straight-forward answers about his clients, and that was exactly what he got. "Thank you, Mr. Griffin. No further questions."

Judge Newton sighed. "Mr. Griffin, you may now exit the courtroom. The bailiff will escort you to the door."

Judge Newton watched as the double doors of his courtroom closed quietly. He glanced down at the list of witnesses and flexed his back. They still had two more witnesses: Patricia Bell, a family friend of the Joneses and Jamie's current guardian, and Dr. Nelson Tate, a child psychologist.

Those were the last character witnesses for the Joneses. Tomorrow, Judge newton would recess the court until he could read additional testimonies written by friends, family or co-workers that attested to the Jones' parenting of James Scott. He knew he had at least twenty five unopened letters in his chambers waiting for his eyes.

"The defense may call upon their next witness." Judge Newton said as he looked to Mr. Anderson.

The Jones' lawyer stood up. "We call upon Patricia Bell."

Nathan and Haley's eyes immediately fell to the back of the room. The woman who walked down the aisle kept her head down as she made her way to the stand. Both of them could feel their hearts fall to the bottom of their stomachs. This was the person who had Jamie. They wanted to ask her everything about him. How was he holding up? Did he miss the Joneses? Did he miss them?

As Patricia took her seat, Nathan and Haley had thousands of questions race through their minds. The first one: Where was Jamie?

**ooo**

Michael glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes. His mom had said that she would be back by 5PM. It was 5:30PM and there was no sign of Patricia. Not only was her car missing, but Michael's stomach was beginning to hint at annoyance. By this time normally they had dinner plans.

Jamie walked into the kitchen and laughed. Michael had his head in the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry and Mom isn't back yet."

Jamie shook his head. "It's early. We don't need to eat right now."

Michael smirked as he patted his flat stomach. "You tell that to this machine. If I let this thing rule my life, I'd eat all the time."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "How about some popcorn? I'm sure your mom will be back soon to start dinner."

Michael shrugged. "Fine. Will you make it?"

Jamie laughed again. "I got it."

As he reached for the popcorn, Jamie saw Mrs. Bell's car pull up slowly in the driveway. "Hey, your..." He trailed his words as he watched her get out and walk to the house. Jamie walked to the kitchen door and listened for Mrs. Bell's entry. She had been silent almost and slipped up the stairs, but not before Jamie slowly followed her. She looked like she had been crying.

He knew where she had been. While she wasn't supposed to discuss things involved with the case, Patricia had told him that she was subpenaed as a character witness for his Foster parents. He knew that she had been called upon to testify that Jeff and Kathy should remain Jamie's primary caregivers. But, why did it look like she had been crying?

Jamie tip-toed up the stairs and stopped just before the master bedroom. Patricia had left the door cracked, and Jamie tried to listen to the room. He could hear the faint sound of the sink running.

Patricia walked in from the bathroom and sat down on the bed as she dabbed a wet washrag to her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and dialed her husband. He was working in Seattle, but she had to talk to someone about her court experience. She couldn't talk to Jamie and she wouldn't bother her son with her worries.

Jamie stepped closer to the door when he heard Patricia's voice.

"Hey." She paused. "I testified today." The other person on the line got in a word or two and then Jamie listened to Patricia. "I can't even describe the feeling. I feel like I helped Jeff and Kathy, but I don't know if that means that what I did was right. His parents, his real parents, were just sitting there, listening to everything I had to say. They listened to me tell a judge that I thought the Jones are...better parents than they could be." Patricia began to lose the grip she had on her emotions. "I'm so torn, Billy. On one hand, I want Jeff and Kathy to keep Jamie. I think it'll be good for him to stay home, close to his friends, to school...but then I found out that his parents aren't looking to take him away. They want him so badly that they'll relocate for Jamie." Patricia stopped as she wiped a tear away. "And, as the lawyers asked me questions, all I could think about was if someone tired to take our kids."

Jamie leaned on the doorframe. He knew he shouldn't have been listening, but eve's dropping was the only way he could find out about the case.

"I'm just so drained. I cried in my car for half an hour afterwards." Patricia laughed lightheartedly as she soothed her pink cheeks. "Everything would be so much easier if they could all get joint-custody or something. I just...what an awful situation. And to think, Jamie hasn't seen the Joneses or his real parents since court started." Patricia looked at a picture of her family on her nightstand and sighed. "I'm sure he misses them." Patricia listened to her husband as he spoke in to the phone. "He does have visitation, but it's supervised. A lawyer has to be present."

Jamie took a step back from the door. He'd been encouraged not to use his visitations because it may "complicate" the case, but Jamie hated not seeing Jeff and Kathy and Nathan and Haley. He knew he could call Mr. Anderson or Mr. Hamilton if he wanted to see either set of parents. The problem was, which one did he call?

"Jamie!?" Michael's voice boomed throughout the downstairs. "Where'd you go?"

Trying not to draw attention to himself, Jamie quietly made his way downstairs to meet his friend. He hurried to the kitchen to see Michael watching a bag of popcorn expand in the microwave.

"Hey. I thought you were making us some food?" Michael said with raised brows.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Your mom is back."

Michael perked up. "She is?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

Jamie watched Michael walk towards the stairs and then holler for his mother. Since he was alone, Jamie reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Pushed into a credit card slot, Jamie pulled out two business cards, one belonging to Mr. Anderson and the other Mr. Hamilton. He reached for the house phone and dialed the one with the 212 area code. He heard the answering machine pickup. Instead of leaving a message for Garrett, Jamie put the phone back on the hook and sighed. He guessed it wasn't a good time.

Hearing Michael and Patricia as they walked toward him, Jamie glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator. He counted the days until he had to testify. Three days and he would tell the court what he wanted. Three days until he could tell Judge Newton who it was he wanted to live with.

**ooo**

Nathan tossed the last container of Chinese food into the trash and listened for any signs of Haley above him. She'd been quiet at dinner and immediately excused herself upstairs when she'd finished. Nathan had kept his space, though. They were both spent, emotionally and physically. Court had outdone them both, and now all they needed was a silent night to think about the days to come.

But, Nathan couldn't ignore the fact that Haley had been so distant during dinner. Even if se didn't want to talk, he was going to at least go an check on her. He needed to know that she was okay.

Making his way up the spiral staircase, Nathan slowed his pace as he neared the bedroom. He could see her dark silhouette atop the bed, her body reflecting the helplessness he knew she was feeling. Haley was facing the window, and he wasn't sure if she was asleep or simply resting. Tip-toeing towards her, Nathan held his breath as he made his way to the far side of the bed.

He let his breath slip tough his mouth when he saw her eyes. She was awake, but Haley made no movement to acknowledge his presence.

"Hales?" Nathan said softly. She didn't answer him, so he sat at the end of the bed and put his hand on her calf. "Hales?"

Moments of silence passed between the pair. Nathan looked at Haley and then in the direction of her stare. Both of their attention was drawn to the pitter patter of rain against the big window overlooking Raleigh's downtown streets. The first bands of a tropical storm had made their way into the Carolinas, and now the evening sky was washed with colors of darkening blues and grays.

Letting go of a heavy sigh, Haley turned towards Nathan. "Hey."

He could see, even through the darkness, that her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. He gingerly squeezed her leg and smiled. "What's the matter?" He knew she was exhausted. He knew she was drained. He knew she was upset about Jamie. He knew, but he sill asked.

Haley shook her head and sat up. "I'm...I'm..." She buried her face in her hands as she tried to figure out what to say. Her voice cracked as she began her explanation. "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing anymore." She was struggling with her motivation to move on with the court proceedings. Her eyes fell on Nathan, but she glanced away. "I think that we're doing more harm than good, and I don't want to put Jamie through this. We didn't think about how it would make him feel. How it would make the Joneses feel. Or, how it would make us feel."

Nathan interrupted. "Haley, don't..."

Haley leaned back into the pillows. Ever since they had gotten back, Haley had kept replaying the testimonies that she'd heard over the last several days over and over in her mind. While there were some that went in Nathan and Haley's favor, most of them highlighted the Joneses ability to be Jamie's parents. There weren't any that had proved the Joneses unfit or unable to be Jamie's parents. Haley had become consumed by the idea that they, Nathan and Haley, were never going to win.

She was wrapped up in this idea because she thought of herself as flawed. In her mind, she was the one person who was going to hinder their chances. In truth, she had been the target of the day's testimonies, and no one had said anything bad about Nathan- only her. As her insecurities overshadowed the hope she'd once had, Haley felt tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I've been thinking, ever since court, that this...that it's a mistake." She couldn't look him in the eye when she said it.

Nathan scooted closer to her and took her hands in his. "Haley, listen, this is not a mistake."

"How can you be sure, because there's nobody that thinks this thing can work." Had they really convinced the judge to remove Jamie from the Joneses? Did they really stand a chance in getting their parental rights reinstated?

"I do." Nathan said, making eye contact with her. "I think it will work. We work, and we'll work when there's three of us. I know it."

Haley let her tears roll down her cheek, each one stinging her raw skin. "Nathan, I've ruined our chances."

Nathan shook his head. "How? Peter's testimony was fine. Garrett even said it worked against the Joneses."

"If there's anything Judge Newton remembers, it's that I have trouble committing. And I..."

Nathan gently placed his hand on her cheek and brushed a tear away. "Don't worry about the stuff we can't control."

Haley looked at him and wished she knew where his strength was coming from. "I don't want to let Jamie down." Haley looked to her lap and then met Nathan's gaze. She placed her hand on top of Nathan's, feeling his skin sink into her cheek. "I don't want to let you down."

Nathan leaned toward her and rested his forehead against hers. "Haley, I promise that I will always be there for you." He kissed her forehead softly. "And you'll never let me down."

Haley wrapped her arms around his back and held on tightly.

"I love you, Haley" Nathan said. "Always." He kissed her just under her ear. "And forever."

She squeezed her body into his and nodded. "I love you."

Nathan pulled away and smiled. "I told you," he caught one of her tears and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. And if it takes a few more weeks or months or years to get Jamie, I'll be here...with you."

Haley sighed as she fell back on the pillows with Nathan, resting her head on his broad chest. Nathan held her hand close to his heart and closed his eyes. They had certainly been tested the last few days, Haley more than Nathan. He would certainly have his moments, but Haley was finally feeling the target on her back diminish as Nathan held her tightly. He was one person who could change her mind; Nathan was her rock, an unyielding force of support. And more importantly, he made her brave.

As the rain continued to flood the downtown streets, a wind of change was blowing through the city. Not only was Haley more determined than ever, a new group of testimonies would turn things on their heads. The most important witnesses for Nathan and Haley were settled in the unfamiliar town ready to unveil the true characters of Nathan and Haley.

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Julian were all ready to explain to the judge why Nathan and Haley should get their rights back.

**ooo**

Tuesday, July 27, 2021

Garrett buzzed up to the loft like he had done every other morning of court, but instead of hearing Nathan or Haley's voice, Garrett listened to the static in the silence. Not worried, he tried again. And again. After the tenth buzz, he reached for his phone and dialed Nathan's number beginning to get worried. It was unlike them to be late.

Nathan heard his phone just as he opened his eyes. The room was dark, and his right hand tingled as it too tried to wake up from sleep. Carefully removing his arm from around Haley, Nathan reached to the night stand where the phone was.

"Hello?" Nathan said, his voice echoing the tone of a sluggish morning.

Garrett sighed, "Hey, man. Let me in."

"What?" Nathan said as he rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock. It flashed 5:19AM. "What the hell? Garrett, why are you calling so early?"

Garett paused. "Early? It's eight-twenty."

Nathan felt his stomach flip. 8:20? He looked at the clock again. "Shit. The power must have gone out." He shot up in bed and ran his hands through his dark hair. "Go ahead of us. I've got to get Haley up. We overslept. I'll see you there."

He tossed his phone to the end of the bed and rolled over toward Haley. "Hales..." He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Haley, wake up."

She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. "Wha...Nathan, go back to bed."

"Haley!" Nathan's voice was filled with urgency. "We've got to be at court in half an hour!"

Her brown eyes shot open and she glanced at the clock. "Oh my God." She tumbled off the bed and ran toward the bathroom.

Nathan heard the water turn on and clothes falling to the floor. He wasn't going to worry with a shower, but Haley was Haley. He hurried into the bathroom, tore his shirt off, and began cleaning up. After he rinsed the shaving cream from his face, he combed his hair and rubbed deodorant under his arms. He heard the pipes squeak as the water turned off and watched Haley step out of the shower. She was draped in a towel and smiled at him.

"I'll just take a few more minutes."

He laughed as he ran out of the bathroom to get his clothes. It would take longer than a few minutes, but he knew they were making good time.

The cab they'd taken pulled up to the courthouse at 8:50. That was the preferred time to be at court, ten minutes before it started, but Nathan and Haley were making it work. After Nathan tossed a ten dollar bill toward the cabbie, he reached for Haley's hand and they began to run up the stone stairs to the courthouse entrance. The ground was still wet from the night's rain, but they climbed the steps with ease. They hurried though security and quite calmly walked to the courtroom.

Taking a few deep breaths, Nathan smiled as he opened the door. "After you."

Haley wanted to laugh, but things were about to get serious. "Thank you."

As they walked into the room, she felt Nathan's hand. And even though he'd done the same thing before, today it was different. Today she was confident and secure. Like he and others had said, she couldn't worry about the things she couldn't control. What she could control was how much she loved Nathan and how hard she was going to try to make their relationship work. She could also control her emotions. But as much as she wanted to sequester her smile, Haley beamed when she saw the four people seated behind their desk in the front row of the gallery.

Peyton and Brook and Julian were dressed in outfits Haley was sure Brooke had handpicked for everyone. Haley smiled at her friends and smirked when Brooke winked at her. Lucas must have been the firs to go because he wasn't seated with everyone else.

Nathan nodded toward everyone and sighed. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

Garrett straightened his tie as Nathan and Haley took their seats next to him. He looked behind them and dismissed the witnesses until they were called upon. Slowly Peyton, Brooke, and Julian exited the courtroom.

"Good of you two to show up." He glanced at his watch and smiled. "Just in time."

The doors to the side of the witness stand opened and Judge Newton entered the court. Everyone stood until the judge allowed them all to sit. He organized some papers in front of him and placed small glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Today we will be hearing from four character witnesses from the plaintiffs. Is that correct?"

Garrett stood up. "Yes, your Honor."

"Very well then. Let's get started."

Garrett stood back up and buttoned his jacket. "The plaintiffs wish to call upon Lucas E. Scott, your Honor."

The double doors opened at the rear of the room and Lucas quietly made his way down the aisle. He smiled at Nathan and Haley and then took his seat. He was dressed in a dark suit and white shirt, a blue tie, and his squint painted his face.

"Mr. Scott," the judge said. "Please state your name for the records."

"My name is Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Mr. Hamilton, the witness is yours."

Garrett nodded. "Thank you, your Honor." Garrett walked around the table and headed toward the stand. "Mr. Scott, could you please tell the court how you know Haley James and Nathan Scott."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Haley James was...is one of my best and closest friends. We've been friends since middle school. Nathan Scott is my half-brother. I would also like to add that, not only is he my brother, but he is a great friend as well."

Garrett smiled. "Because you've know these two people for such an extended period of time, could you summarize their characters? Please begin with Ms. James."

"Of course." Lucas agreed. "Haley James is a multi-talented woman with a fierce knowledge of literature." Lucas smirked. "Haley is smart, so much so that she received a full scholarship to Stanford. She's kind and understanding. She is dependable, reliable, and trustworthy. She has always been the person I turn to for guidance. She has the remarkable ability to help others when they cannot help themselves. She is selfless and compassionate. She is an amazing aunt to my three children, and she loves with her whole heart."

"And Nathan?" Garrett inquired.

"He is strong, stronger than I've ever been. Physically and mentally. He is generous with his time and money. He is an amazing athlete, an idol for many, and someone I look up to. I admire his willingness to change for the betterment of the people around him. I admire him for his courage. I admire him for his determination. I know that he does for others without question. He is a respectable man with morals and values, and I am proud to call him my brother.

Nathan shook his head. Leave it to the author to _characterize_ him and Haley. Garrett was strategic, and Nathan appreciated the lawyer's first choice.

Garrett approached the stand. "Thank you, Lucas. If you would, answer my next few questions as best as you can." Garrett met Lucas' eyes so he continued. "How would you describe Ms. James' decision to give up her child, Jamie, for adoption?"

Lucas was prepared, but he sighed. "Devastating." Lucas looked to Haley with apologetic eyes. He knew this would be hard to hear. "I know it crushed her, broke her in so many ways, and in a sense, she's never recovered."

"How do you mean?"

Lucas shrugged. "She struggled with the thought of it as her pregnancy reached its last trimester. She and Nathan were having problems, and she knew that the only way for Jamie to have the best life possible was without her. She for-fitted her chance at mothering the child to guarantee his success. She knew he couldn't be his best with a single mother; she was still a child herself."

"Did anyone try to tell her to keep the baby?" Garrett probed.

"Yes. I did, but looking back, I think..I know she made the right decision. As much as I would have liked her to keep the baby, to see him grow up around Tree Hill, I know that was a selfish idea. I didn't think about the consequences that could ensue. I wanted to think that everyone would have helped, that maybe Nathan would have helped too, but it wasn't my choice; it was hers. I respect that now."

"Thank you. Now let's move on." Garrett walked away from the stand but kept talking. "Lucas, can you explain _why Ms. James _and Mr. Scott deserve their parental rights?

Lucas nodded. "Aside from the fact that they are his biological parents, they _need_ him.

Garrett smirked, "What do you mean they _need _him?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if you believe in Fate, Mr. Hamilton, but I think Jamie found his parents because now is the time that they were supposed to be a family. They are all in places in their lives, good, stable places, but those places are missing one thing. Each other. And as Jamie searched for his parents, he found what he needs, just as his parents now have what they need. And further than that, Nathan and Haley are more than capable of taking care, of providing, and loving their son. They're his parents. They'll do whatever it takes. So, to answer your question, they deserve to have that chance to be a family.

Garrett mulled over the answer. It wasn't exactly what they had practiced over the phone, but it was still a good answer. It may have been riddled with metaphors and philosophical ideas, but it worked.

Lucas was asked several other questions, but he always returned to point. He never strayed from the notion that Nathan and Haley should have their rights reinstated. He was unwavering, and his eloquent words built Nathan and Haley's confidence.

However, there were two sides Lucas' testimony, and the one fronted by the defense deflated the confidence like a pin in a balloon.

Mr. Anderson walked up to the stand and smirked. "You said earlier that Mr. Scott, your brother, was willing to change for others. Can you explain that?"

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew he was going to have to backtrack. "I can. I simply meant that he has changed or transformed over the years."

"Transformed? What do you mean?" The Jones' lawyer looked at Lucas like he was child.

"Nathan, regrettably, wasn't always as great of a man as he is today."

Mr. Anderson looked to Nathan. "No?" He walked over to the table and read from his memo pad. "So this other version of Nathan Scott wasn't such a good guy?" He didn't wait for Lucas to respond. "Tell me if this sounds familiar. Underage drinking, stealing public property, drunk driving, assault, point shaving... shall I continue?"

"Objection!" Garrett stood up. There is no evidence to support these claims.

"Judge, please make note that I would like to add this information to the evidence, garnered from a private detective, of these indiscretions made by Mr. Nathan Scott when he was in high school." Mr. Anderson handed Judge Newton a sighed alpha david. "I ensure you that these events did occur."

Judge Newton glanced at the paper and counted the signatures silently. It certainly seemed as if the claims were legitimate. "I'll allow it. Overruled."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "Thank you. This evidence proves that Mr. Scott was not fit to be a parent at the age of James Scott's birth. It leads me to believe that he has, as you said Mr. Scott," he said looking to Lucas, "that perhaps Nathan Scott doesn't hold the morals and values that you said earlier this morning."

"Objection!" Garrett stood up again. "The defense cannot characterize Mr. Scott according to events that may or may not have happened in high school."

Mr. Anderson narrowed his brow. "I am establishing a complete, composite characterization of Mr. Scott, your Honor. The past is as just as important as the present."

"Overruled. Mr. Anderson is right."

Garrett sat down and huffed. He was getting angry. As he scanned his notes, he tried to regroup. Nathan looked to Haley and suddenly he felt as if he was the flawed one. He was the person who might ruin their chance of getting Jamie back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Squeezing his hand under the table, Haley smiled at Nathan. She stared into his eyes as if to say, _don't worry about the things we can't control._

Lucas' testimony lasted another fifteen minutes, and then the next witness was called. The tall blonde walked down the aisle just as her husband exited the doors she walked through. Peyton smiled at Nathan and Haley not knowing that Lucas' words couldn't cement a fairytale ending they'd hoped for.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Peyton Swayer Scott."

She characterized Nathan and Haley as best she could. Even though it was her husband who was known for his way with words, Peyton described her friends marvelously. Once she finished the general characterization, Peyton was then asked questions that related to her on a much deeper level. Garrett used her connection to Jamie to strengthen his arguments for Nathan and Haley.

"Mrs. Scott, is it a fact that you were adopted?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes."

Garrett leaned against the empty jury box. "And when were you adopted?"

"As an infant."

"Did you ever know your birth parents?"

Peyton sighed. "I did, but not until I was in high school. My birthmother came looking for me."

"And, what was your reaction at first? What was going through your mind when you found out that your mother was looking for you?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "A mix of emotions really. I was confused, angry, upset, happy... it's hard to describe. I loved my adoptive parents, I never went looking for answers because I never needed them, but I was relieved to know who my mother was. Where I came from. Who I might become."

Garrett walked toward the witness stand. "If your biological parents came to you in high school or if you found out that they were a typical couple who had battled through struggles and hardships, would you have considered leaving your adoptive father?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. I respected Ellie, my biological mother's decision, but I can't imagine leaving my dad, Larry Sawyer."

Garrett nodded and placed his hand on his chin. "Why then do you think Jamie wanted to meet his biological parents?"

"He could be curious. I think most children who are adopted are. I wasn't because I was happy with my adoptive parents. I never thought about my _real _parents."

"So, do you think that Jamie could have been unhappy with the Joneses if he went looking for Nathan and Haley?"

"Objection!" The Joneses lawyer stood up. "He's leading the witness, your Honor. There's no way Mrs. Scott can know for sure why Jamie sought out his biological parents."

Judge Newton looked to Garrett. "What's your point Mr. Hamilton?"

Garrett approached the bench. "Your Honor, I'm getting a perspective from an adult who knows personally what it's like to be an adopted child. Her input is valuable to gain an understanding about how and why certain children may think."

"Overruled. You may continue Mr. Hamilton."

"Mrs. Scott, do I need to repeat the question?" Garrett looked to Peyton.

"No," Peyton said as she shook her head. "I can't say for sure why anyone does anything. I can simply say that I wouldn't have gone looking for my birthparents unless I was unhappy with my adoptive parents or needed conformation as to why they gave me up."

Garrett nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Scott. No further questions.

The defense questioned Peyton for half an hour. Objections flew around the room as she spoke, but the majority of what she said painted Nathan and Haley as individuals with the upmost capabilities of being Jamie's full-time primary caregivers. She had to talk about the difference between being adopted and placed in the Foster System, how it feels to know that someone gave you up, and if that leaves emotional scaring for the child. Most of her answers only applied to herself, but it was clear that Jamie's emotions were probably very similar to her own. She cared for Mick and Ellie very much, just like Jamie cares for Nathan and Haley.

The next witness who took the stand was Julian. He characterized Nathan and Haley like the previous witnesses had. The key part of his testimony came when he described the birthday party that Nathan and Haley had thrown for Jamie at his and Brooke's house. He was able to tell the court that Nathan and Haley had worked so hard to make it perfect—everyone had worked hard to make it perfect. Julian was also quick to add that Jamie would not only be gaining an amazing set of parents if Nathan and Haley were able to get their rights back, but an entire family. The whole gang was supportive of Jamie, and Julian made it clear that Jamie was well-liked in Tree Hill.

There wasn't much retort from the defense when Julian testified. They only pestered him with questions about how he saw Nathan and Haley's relationship. Unfortunately, Julian was the worst person to ask that because he really had not ever seen Nathan and Haley together before this summer. He'd been told about their high school story, about the baby, but he never saw them together, not even during holidays or vacations.

This hurt Nathan and Haley's credibility as legitimate couple, but Garrett didn't seem to worry. They recessed after Julian's testimony. The court dispersed for lunch but returned quickly to record what the fourth and final witness of the day had to say.

Judge Newton looked to Garrett and nodded. Garrett looked down to the paper and read the next witness' name. "We call upon Brooke Davis-Baker."

Her heals were the first thing everyone in the room noticed. The clickety-clack of her heals on the hard surface of the floor echoed around the silent room. Brooke was absolutely stunning, though. She was radiant as she headed for the witness stand.

Once she formally introduced herself to the court, Brooke looked to Nathan and Haley and smiled wearily. They looked tired, and this had to be torturous for them. She couldn't imagine having to listen to people, who she knew or didn't know, explain why or why not she'd be a good parent. Hopefully, she would help Nathan and Haley as best as she could.

"Mrs. Davis-Baker, could you tell us your relationship to the plaintiffs?"

Brooke nodded. "Haley is one of my best friends. Nathan is as well. We've know each other since high school."

Garrett picked up his memo pad and read over his questions quickly. "Could you describe their relationship, please?"

Brooke closed her eyes and smiled. She'd been hesitant to see Nathan and Haley get back together over the past few months. She watched how the first breakup nearly ruined them both, but now, as she sat across from them, one word circled her thoughts. It was the same word she'd thought of as she toasted their marriage almost twenty years ago.

"I know that they love each other more than anyone will ever know. But what's special about Nathan and Haley is the affect it has on others. They may not think so, but they were the couple that everyone wanted to be." She looked at her friends and smiled. "They had their pitfalls and challenges, but look where that's gotten them. They're here, together." Brooke's voice cracked as she tried to hide her emotions. It was hard for her, though. She was so proud of them. "I look at them and feel safer, like everything is where it needs to be, that everything is going to be okay." She sighed and looked into the judge's eyes. "Together, Nathan and Haley remind me of hope and how there's still a little hope for us to find." Brooke looked from the judge to Garrett.

"And their parenting abilities, how would you describe those?"

"Intuitive." Brooke smiled toward Haley. "Haley's a natural mother, a nurturer. And Nathan, he has the patience all father's wish they had."

Garrett smiled. "In your opinion, should Ms. James and Mr. Scott's parental rights be reinstated?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"And, in your opinion, would they be the best parents to Jamie as they could be?"

"Yes. Both of them would do anything Jamie needed." Brooke sounded stern in her answers.

Garrett was please with Brooke's answers so he stopped his line of questioning there. "I have no further questions, your Honor."

Judge Newton made a note on his paper and nodded. "Mr. Anderson, do you have questions for the witness?"

Jones' lawyer nodded. "Yes, your Honor."

"Please proceed."

Mr. Anderson stood up and walked in Brooke's direction. "You've given us quite a rundown about Nathan and Haley's relationship. But I wonder, can we take you seriously?"

Brooke's face darkened. She furrowed her brow.

"Is it true that you have been arrested for shoplifting, accounting fraud..."

"I can explain..." Brooke began.

"It's a yes/no answer I'm looking for, Mrs. Davis-Baker. Are those statements true?"

Brooke sighed and looked to her lap. "Yes."

"I return to my earlier statement, how can we take someone who has been arrested for such crimes as a serious witness?"

"Objection!" Garrett called out. "The defense in inflating evidence."

Judge Newton eyed Mr. Anderson.

Garrett stood firm. May I speak freely, your Honor?" Judge Newton nodded. "Please let the record show that Mrs. Davis-Baker was never formally charged with these crimes."

"I will acknowledge it." Judge Newton made a note on his paper. "Mr. Anderson, if you wish to continue to question the witness, I suggest you remember your ethical practice."

Mr. Anderson nodded. "Yes, you Honor."

"You may continue." Judge Newton said.

Brooke shifted in her seat as she awaited the next question. The uncomfortable feeling of judgement rolled off her, but she did not like the way the Jones' lawyer looked at her.

"Mrs. Davis-Baker, one final question. You said earlier that you were friends with Nathan Scott. Is that the only way in which you could describe your relationship, as a friendship?"

Brooke furrowed her brow. "Yes. We are friends."

"You've never been linked to Mr. Scott romantically?"

Confused, Brooke shook her head. "No."

"Be careful with your words, Mrs. Davis-Baker. I would hate for you to perjure yourself."

Brooke leaned back on the stand and wracked her brain. Had she and Nathan been romantically involved? Suddenly the realization hit her like a Mac truck. She looked to Nathan and he too was beginning to understand where the lawyer's line of questioning was coming from.

"Please note that I have video evidence of Mr. Scott and Mrs. Davis-Baker in compromising positions..."

Brooke began to eat her words. "Wait...I know what your talking about. That was way back in high school. Everyone slept with Nathan back then." Just as those words left her lips, she stopped. She'd said too much. "I mean, that was before he met Haley."

Mr. Anderson smirked. "So, to be clear, Mr. Scott was what we'd call a playboy in high school?"

"Only before he met Haley. He changed when they got..."

"Was he or was he not a playboy in high school, Mrs. Davis-Baker?"

Brooke was silent. She could feel her chest burning, her skin crawling, and tear welling in her eyes.

"Please answer the question." Judge Newton encouraged.

With a heavy sigh, Brooke nodded. "Yes, he was."

Mr. Anderson's smiled spelled victory in the eyes of everyone in the room. He was a cocky ass, but he had done serious homework. He was bound to be rewarded somehow. "That's all. No further questions, your Honor."

"You may exit the courtroom, Mrs. Davis-Baker." Judge Newton said.

Brooke stepped down and stared at the floor as she left the room. When the doors shut behind her, Judge Newton addressed the court. Court is adjourned until tomorrow at nine. He slammed his gavel down and everyone stood as he left the room.

The courtroom slowly began to empty, but Nathan, Haley, and Garrett sat stunned in their chairs. How much research had the Jones' lawyer done? What lengths had he gone to to get all of that information? Nathan pushed his chair away from the desk and he stood up, relieving the pressure he felt from being confined to his chair. He hadn't had the chance to defend himself.

He rubbed his hands over his face and he suddenly realized how Haley had felt the previous day. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he was feeling like it was coming down on him. He felt as though he would be the reason they wouldn't get Jamie back. Instead of her, he would be the person letting Haley down.

Haley turned to Garrett and sighed. They both knew that today had been a bad day, a horrible day. "What do we do now?"

Garrett looked at his memo pad. "We still have three more witnesses tomorrow. Then you guys will take the stand. And then it's Jamie's turn." He leaned back in his chair and shook his head, still trying to digest everything. "The balls in their court. They control everything now."

Haley was slowing beginning to understand that _not _getting Jamie back was a real possibility. She looked to Nathan and got up to see if he was alright.

Nathan had walked over to the jury box. He felt her hands wrap around his sides, but he still felt like hurling a desk across the room or knocking the hell out of the Jones' lawyer. He seriously wanted to get Garrett to hire a PI to look into the Joneses. But why stoop to that level?

"We can't control it."

He sighed and turned to face her. "I know. But I want to change it."

They couldn't blame anyone. Their Tree Hill friends had done great jobs as witnesses, but it seemed like everyone had struck out when they'd needed several homers. Like Nathan was thinking, no one was able to sink their free throws when they needed to. What ever the comparison, the end result was the same: Nathan and Haley were on the losing team. Comebacks and miracles were possible, but this was real life and Nathan and Haley weren't playing around. In four short days, they'd know if the hard work, the move, the sacrifices would have been worth it. In four short days they'd know who would get to be Jamie's parents.

* * *

**What? So, as good as the Tree Hillers did, things took a terrible turn. It looks like Peter's testimony was more helpful than theirs. Did y'all expect that?**

**Sorry for the mistake/typos. I'll edit later tonight.**

**Things to come: It's a fight to the finish. Nathan and Haley and the Joneses will testify. Jamie will be heard, and a decision will be made. **

**Ideas where things are headed? ;)**

**Thanks again for your patience. Hope the wait was worth it. Review please. **


	30. Keep Breathing

**An update in just over a month of the last one? Wow. You guys must know that this chapter is really important. I've been so busy with teaching, but as the long weekend approached, I knew that I wanted to write this chapter for you all. So here it is. You've waited 29 chapters to find out what happens. Here is the verdict. But not to worry. There will be a few more chapters after this one. And, all is not what it seems. There are several small sections in this chapter. Be patient with them. They all serve a purpose. Wondering who will get Jamie and where this story is headed? You'll have to read to find out. :)**

**To my readers. I am still flabbergasted each time this story gets another alert or favorite. Thank you for continuing to take this ride with me. New readers, thanks for giving this story your time. For the loyal and "old" readers, there are no words to express my appreciation.**

**To my reviewers. You guys are the ones I think of when I sit down to write. For those of you who take the time to leave me thoughts, comments, and predictions, I cannot express how important those little messages are. They are truly inspiring. Here's a shout out to you all who reviewed last chapter:**

krazykla  
illicitencounters  
Goonie1987  
guillermina  
ecampbell3  
courtneylovejason  
Till4everends23  
Gayle  
pandora jazz  
GottaluvNaley  
luvinit  
C  
CrazieGirlie

**Chapter 30- Keep Breathing  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I never said, never have, nor will I ever own anything related to OTH. This story's plot is the only thing that belongs to my imagination.**

* * *

Friday, July 30, 2021

Staring at the shadows the city lights displayed on the far wall, Nathan could feel his heart thump against his chest as he laid in bed. The dark figures teased his mind as they threw him into a deeper labyrinth of anxiety. He couldn't sleep, and now his thoughts only perpetuated his insomnia. The room was silent, but the voices in his head were making it impossible to rest. Nathan placed his palm against the bare skin above his heart and sighed; nothing could quiet or calm his nerves. No method of relief was going to work.

Why was he so tortured? What caused his sleeplessness? One decision-a decision that would probably change his life forever. In a little less than eight hours, he and Haley would find out if they would have their parental rights reinstated.

The decision wasn't going to be an easy one by any means, and Nathan, in no way, envied the position Judge Newton was in. He couldn't fathom having to decide upon an issue such as the one the judge was tasked. What killed Nathan even more, though, wasn't the thought or the decision itself, but the way the judge was going to decide. Nathan knew that the case hadn't been exactly perfect. So many things hadn't gone Nathan and Haley's way: their friends' testimonies, the bad press and media coverage the case had generated, the Jones's relentless lawyer, and the simple fact that Jeff and Kathy Jones didn't deserve to have Jamie stripped from them. A few things had gone well, though. Letters from Haley's colleagues and support from Nathan's friends back in New York helped; Peter had shocked the court when he had said that Jamie should be with his real parents; and, Nathan and Haley's willingness to relocate for the sake of Jamie's schooling all helped them. But, as Nathan replayed certain aspects of the case in his mind, he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had attached itself to his gut.

Looking to Haley's tired silhouette next to him, he could tell she was awake. How could she not be? Nathan knew that she too was wrestling with her own emotions. He couldn't see her eyes, he barely heard her breath, but he knew she was awake. Reaching for her hand, Nathan took it in his own.

She wrapped her fingers around his and sighed as she turned to face him, seeing only his eyes through the darkness. Her lips cracked open as she whispered across the cool sheets. "I'm scared, Nathan." Her statement hung in the air just long enough for her to know he felt the same.

Nathan inched closer to her and sighed into his pillow. Swallowing the worry he felt pool behind his tongue, he squeezed her hand and replied honestly. "Me too."

In the darkness, Haley's brown eyes reflected a thin layer of newly formed tears. "I know we're supposed to be strong. I know Garrett said the odds were in our favor. And, I know it's out of our control," she said through labored breaths. "But I can't go in there and hear that we've lost him. I can't." Haley let a tear run down the bridge of her nose and fall between her lips.

Fighting his own tears, Nathan brushed her cheek with his thumb. It had been an exhausting past few months, and now all of their efforts, hard work, and determination to get Jamie back might have been for not.

"He talked to the judge yesterday. I know he wants to be part of this family." Nathan said, alluding to the meeting Jamie had with Judge Newton in his chambers.

Jamie had reassured Nathan and Haley months ago that he wanted to be a part of their lives, he wanted to have his mother and father in his life. There was no denying the fact that Jamie thought his life would be better with his real parents in it; but, how much better? What worried Nathan and Haley about it all was the fact that Jamie wanting to be part of their lives may not be enough. The Joneses had obviously done a fine job raising Jamie for the last few years, so was Jamie's want and Nathan and Haley's want to be a family more powerful than that?

Nathan leaned closer and touched his forehead to Haley's. "I want to be a family. I want to be the family I know we were meant to be."

Haley's chin quivered. "What if it wasn't meant to be, Nathan?" Her tears ran freely down her cheeks as she began to shake.

"Don't say that." Nathan wrapped his arms around her and hugged Haley's small frame. His voice cracked as his emotions fell from his eyes. "We've come too far. I love you too much for us not to be together." He embraced her tighter as he spoke. "I've waited too long for this."

"I miss him. I miss Tree Hill. I miss our friends. I miss being with you," Haley rambled.

"You are with me." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "This will all be over soon. We'll see everyone tomorrow. We'll be home soon."

Home was the best way he could put it. His actual home was in New York, hers in Davidson. Raleigh had been a temporary home during the case, but they were both eager to be back where they belonged- their home, the place that had brought them together, provided comfort, support, and security from their lives that had become plagued by chaos.

Haley took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. "Maybe we'll get him back, but I can't...I don't see how..."

Nathan wanted to be hopeful, but the tirade that the Jones's lawyer had gone on as he delivered his closing argument had been flawless. Garrett had done a good job, a great one actually, but the way that the other lawyer had highlighted his clients' love and compassion for Jamie was one to remember.

Haley pushed herself farther against Nathan's body and cried soft, unwavering sobs. Nathan tried his hardest to comfort her, but he needed comforting too. He ran his hand down her dark hair as he held her tightly. The sun would rise within the hour, and that's when they'd know for sure what their future looked like. He and Haley would know if they would have the family they'd always wanted or shattered dreams on an ambiguous horizon one the day began.

Kissing her temple, Nathan spoke into her ear. "I love you, Haley."

Haley's eyes widened as she began to smile. "I love you, Nathan Scott." Her breath hitched as she spoke. "I always have." She kissed his lips, his cheek, just under his eyebrow, and returned to his mouth. Haley knew the only comfort she wanted was from Nathan.

Nathan's breaths deepened as he rolled to his side and kissed her neck, hovering above her ear as he supported himself with an arm. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy." He kissed her on the mouth and sighed. "You, Jamie, and this family are the only things I care about."

Haley pulled his body toward hers and ran her hand through his hair. "Tell me everything's going to be okay."

Nathan kissed her and responded. "Everything is going to be okay."

Not able to stop herself, Haley sat up as she raised her arms above her head, slowly lifting her shirt up and off her shoulders. "Tell me you love me."

Nathan took her shirt in his hand and kissed her bare skin. "I love you." He tore his own shirt off and leaned back down. He kissed her collarbone, ran a path of hot breath down the center of her chest, and stopped with a kiss on her belly. "I never stopped loving you." Nathan reached for her hand and entangled their fingers.

Haley closed her eyes as he kissed his way back toward her mouth. "Tell me we'll get him back."

Nathan didn't immediately respond because he didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew she needed to hear the words; he needed to hear the words. Nathan kissed her lips and rested his forehead against hers. "We'll get him back, Haley."

The room was quickly silenced by their desire and frustration, by their pain and longing. Nathan and Haley found solace and comfort in each other's arms. It didn't fix their problems, and it certainly didn't help their chances of getting their son back, but they needed to be together.

Someone else needed them as well; their son did. Had they known what Jamie did, Nathan and Haley wouldn't be where they were. But Jamie, he was holed-up at the Bell's stuck in the middle of a situation that couldn't be changed. When he had talked with the judge in his chambers yesterday, the judge had given the boy his final decision, and that decision was hard to swallow. Was it the Joneses or Nathan and Haley? Refusing to speak with anyone, Jamie locked himself away from everyone as his future and his plans began to make an unavoidable shift.

**ooo**

Michael knocked on the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. His best friend had hardly said a word to him in the last twenty four hours, and he knew that Jamie needed to talk. He knocked again and then placed his ear against the wood. Silence was all he heard.

"Jamie? I know you're in there. You need to come down, man. Eat something. We don't have to talk, but you need to come out." Michael stopped talking and waited for a response. No response came. "Alright. It's almost ten o'clock. We're going to the courthouse in an hour and a half. If you wanna..." The doorknob twisted and Michael stepped back. He watched his best friend emerge from the room and he smiled. "Hey, Jamie," Michael said softly. "You're up."

"I'm not going with y'all. I'm not going to the courthouse today." Jamie furrowed his brow and ran his hand across his forehead.

Shocked and concerned at the same time, Michael nodded his head. "Oh, okay. I guess you don't have to go, but..."

"I know everything they're gonna say. I know who he's going to pick." Jamie squeezed his eyes shut trying to relieve the pressure he felt pounding in his head. "I don't want to see the look on their faces when they find out. They'll be devastated."

"Who?" Before Michael could stop himself, he blurted out the question without even thinking. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to talk about it."

Jamie felt a lump form in the back of his throat, blocking the answer as he tried to respond to his friend. Maybe telling someone would make it better? Maybe the weight of the information was too much of a burden to bear? He opened his mouth to try and remove the burden he'd contained for the last eighteen hours.

The seventeen year old sighed. "I...when Judge Newton told me it was going to be...I just don't want to be there to see how the others will react. I can't do it. I don't want them to think that I picked the best ones. Judge Newton made the decision, not me."

Michael put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for hurting the ones who don't get to have you. This isn't a forever kind of thing, is it?"

Jamie inhaled sharply as he felt his chest constrict. "I don't know."

Both of the boys heard the familiar sounds the stairs made when someone crept up the flight, and they met Patricia with blank stares. Michael stared at his mother searching for help and guidance; he didn't know how to help his friend. Jamie stared at Mrs. Bell because he couldn't do much more than project his worn out and broken emotions with a look of emptiness.

"I made breakfast a little while ago. You wanna eat something, Jamie?" Patricia reached her son and squeezed his arm, signaling for him to leave her alone with his friend.

Jamie shook his head as he watched Michael dismiss himself from the conversation. Patricia looked into Jamie's room and nodded toward the bed. "Let's talk."

Jamie wasn't up for talking and he wasn't particularly up for listening to anyone, but he knew Patricia meant well, so he followed her into the room and sat next to her on the bed. Patricia looked around the room and smiled to herself. Jamie was such a tidy kid. She'd never known a boy to be so neat. Making eye contact with Jamie, Patricia reached for his arm.

"I know you're hurting. I know you don't want to talk about, and I know you think this is a bad situation. But, Jamie, you've got to be positive. Whatever happens, you're still going to have two great sets of parents. Three even," she said as she laughed under her breath. "You know that Billy and I think of you as one of our own."

Jamie started to feel his eyes well with tears.

"I'm not telling you that you have to come to the courthouse. I'm not saying that at all, but you might want to think about what it implies if you don't go. For the people who the judge rules against, they'll need you to be there, to tell them that you still care about them and love them. Don't abandon those feelings because you're scared. I'm sure they're scared too—all four of them."

"I can't." Jamie said as tears dripped down his cheek. "I know I should...but I don't think I can face them...any of them. Not yet."

Patricia ran her hand behind Jamie's back. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll leave you to your thoughts. But do eat something, okay?"

Jamie nodded as he wiped the tears stains from his face. "I will." Jamie smeared his sleeve across his face in hopes of clearing the tears for good. Turning to face Patricia, who had made her way to the door, Jamie spoke under his breath. "Thanks, Mrs. Bell."

Patricia's heart felt like it had broken into a million little pieces. Putting her finger to her lips she knew had begun to tremble, the older woman smiled. "You're welcome, Jamie."

Alone with his thoughts and the empty bedroom, Jamie got up and walked to his dresser. Stuck between the wooden frame and mirror, Jamie had placed several pictures of the people he cared most about in the cracks. The one on the far left was of the Tree Hill group the day they'd thrown him his birthday party. The one next to that was of Haley, a picture Lucas had given him before he'd even met his mother. Next to her was a picture of Nathan. He studied the man's eyes that matched his own and sighed. An empty gap filled the space until a picture of the Joneses reflected an image of a happy couple and family in the right corner. Jeff had his arm around Jamie and Kathy's smile beamed into the camera.

A lump formed in the back of his throat that felt like coal. Jamie knew that these pictures would be all he had left of one of these families. For now, he'd hold on to his memories to keep them close.

**ooo**

"What time are we supposed to meet them?" Haley said as she dried her hair.

Nathan pulled his dark socks up passed his ankles and checked the clock on the bedside table. "In thirty minutes."

Haley nodded to herself and glanced at the reflection she saw before her. The make-up couldn't cover up her fear; it couldn't cover up much at all. She dabbed foundation under and around her eyes so she didn't look so tired, but she knew everyone would understand if she looked a mess. She wondered why she even bothered trying to hide it.

Haley and Nathan were supposed to meet Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Julian, and Garrett at a cafe close to the courthouse for brunch. Neither of them were feeling especially up for the socialization, they would have preferred keeping to themselves until their case resumed, but everyone had insisted. Walking into the bathroom to pat some cologne on his neck, Nathan stopped at Haley's side. He looked down to her and their eyes met in the mirror.

"Are you wearing the dress that's on the bed?" Nathan questioned.

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

Nathan smiled. "It's a winning color."

Haley cut her eyes away and felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. She turned to face him and held out her hands; he gave her the ends of his tie he'd caried into the bathroom with him. He didn't need help, but Nathan knew she needed to feel like she could do something. If she couldn't help herself feel better, she'd at least make him look his best.

Nathan loved the concentrated look in her eye as she meticulously looped the ends around each other and pushed the knot toward his Adam's apple. She ran her hand down the length of the tie and paused at the center of his chest, trying to feel his heartbeat through the silk fabric. Words formed on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't seem to say them out loud, not until their eyes met.

"I know I said it before, and I know I'll say it again," Haley bit her lip as she looked up to him. "But, I couldn't have done this without you, Nathan. You make me brave. You make me feel safe." She moved to her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love you."

Nathan sighed. They'd made some improvement from earlier, they weren't as emotional or anxious as they had been, and Nathan agreed. "Me either, Hales." He kissed her back and lingered around her lips. "I love you too."

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and locked her fingers together. He hooked his arms around the small of her back and they stood still for a moment. They'd grown to love those little moments of silence that they could share, and Haley whispered under her breath. "If it wasn't for Jamie, Nathan, I'm not sure that I would have found my way back to you."

Nathan started to smile as he began to realize how powerful their son's reappearance in their lives had been. "I wouldn't have ever gathered the courage to talk to you. I would've been forced to hold on to the the little things, the memories I had left."

"Promise me that you'll never leave." She said as she tired to meet his eyes.

Nathan sighed. "I promise." Nathan leaned down and kissed her on the corner of the mouth. "Always."

Haley's lips parted as she began to smile a smile that didn't seemed masked by pain or emotions. "And forever."

Forever was a long time, but they had a lifetime of forever to make up and seventeen years they'd been apart. They had spent seventeen years in the arms of other people, shadows of unfamiliar cities, and grips of memories they couldn't forget. How could they? Nathan was Haley's first love and she was his. There was no replacing, there was no ignoring, there was no avoiding the truth that both of them had denied for so long. Nathan and Haley belonged together.

As Nathan watched Haley slip into her emerald green dress, he grabbed his coat and checked his pockets. "You ready?" he asked as he glanced at his watch.

Haley smoothed the sides of her dress down to the tops of her thighs and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Nathan smiled. There was so much truth in her statement. Could they be ready for this? Were they ready to hear the verdict that the judge had decided upon? Guiding Haley down the spiral staircase of the loft, Nathan and Haley descended the steps. Haley walked into the kitchen and Nathan looked though the blinds to see the yellow cab he had called for parked below them. He suddenly felt nervous all over again and exhaled deeply. He turned toward the door and took Haley's hand in his own as they headed for the street.

"Regardless," He began. "We're going to be fine."

Haley squeezed his hand for reassurance, but she was beginning to feel her nerves return as well. The small swirling and unsettling feeling in her stomach echoed reminders of the early morning. Glad she had his hand for support, they walked out of the building and hopped into the cab. The car backfired as it pulled away from the curb, and Nathan and Haley both looked out the back window to see a cloud of puffy smoke disappear into the sky. As they watched the smoke dissipate, they became washed with the sense that their hold and grasp on Jamie was slipping away like the smoke that had now vanished.

**ooo**

Judge Newton's secretary brought him his lunch and tried to avoid placing it on the mounds of papers she saw on the man's desk. He was on the phone and motioned for her to set it down wherever with a brisk nod of his head.

"Have a good day, Senator. See you soon. Bye bye." Judge Newton hung up his receiver and smiled at the white Styrofoam container. "Thanks, Molly."

His secretary waved her arm as she closed the door behind her.

Judge Newton carefully picked up his BLT and began eating as he looked over his agenda. He had had a case involving Social Services and DHR in the morning, a meeting after that, and now he sat back as he thought about the next case. He'd never been involved in case as complicated as the one he was about to rule over. Two sets of parents, one biological and one Foster, were fighting for one child, and a grown one at that. He hardly ever sat in on cases that involved children over the age of twelve. Thinking about Jamie, the judge knew that he must have been one special boy. And after the conversation they had had yesterday, the judge knew it was true.

Even though he had come to a decision about the Scott and James vs. Social Services case, there were still things that he felt as if he'd left undiscovered. Perhaps there were more letters? Maybe he'd been faxed a few? The judge pushed his lunch away and began sorting through papers on his desk. He opened a brown folder and thumbed through the documents until he found one.

He had had the boy write a written statement about who he wanted to live with, but the more the judge thought about it, the more inadmissible he thought the piece of paper to be. It wasn't invalid or forged, he hadn't coerced the boy to write down one set of parents before the others, but there was something the judge couldn't ignore.

Written in Jamie's neat handwriting, the judge read the testimony again. It read like an essay and the judge sat back as he took in the mature teenager's words.

_Parents. What does that word mean to a kid who has never had a set of parents in his lifetime who valued his character, appreciated his intellect, enjoyed his humor, and loved him? It means a lot, actually. I never had parents until I was picked up by Jeff and Kathy Jones on a random Wendesday afternoon the summer before eight grade. I never knew what it meant to be part of a family until I was invited into their home. I'll never be able to repay them for the valuable things they have taught me about respect, workmanship, and life. I love them. They are my family._

_But as soon as I really began to know what it felt like to have two wonderful parents, I went searching for two more. I'm not sure why and I don't think I can explain it, but I wanted to know who my real parents were. Did I expect to find them? Did I expect to meet them? No. I certainly didn't expect to have indescribable feelings for them either. I'm attached to them. I've become attached to them. Nathan Scott and Haley James are amazing people. Even in the short amount of time I've been with them, I know I'm better for it. _

_However, I sit before you, Judge Newton, to answer a question that should come easily. I should be able to write down a set of names and be done with it. But it's not that simple, at least not for me. They're more than names to me. They're people I love, people I care for, and people I can't live without. All four of them. _

_But still, you require that I chose. I want you to know that I don't and won't hold any resentment toward __you. I'm definitely not making this a cake walk for you. And that's why I have to give you an answer. My choice. In my own words. Even though I think you've already made up your mind, I chose..._

Judge Newton said the names out loud as he sighed. It had been the same set of names that he had been leaning toward for the last couple of days. The boy's reassurance made him feel less pressured, but somehow more stressed. He knew that he was going to, in all likelihood, ruin someone's day.

The office door creaked open and Molly entered with a plastic dry cleaning bag in her arms. "Sir, your robe is ready."

Judge Newton sat up and nodded. "Thank you, Molly. If you would hang it on the rack, that would be great."

Molly did as she was instructed and smiled as she looked to the judge. "You have an appointment in ten minutes, sir. Would you like me to take your lunch away?"

Judge Newton furrowed his brow. "Appointment? What are you talking about? I have a case that reconvenes in less than an hour."

Molly flipped through her electronic calendar on her phone and showed the judge. "You have a Mr. Jeff Jones. Does that name sound familiar?"

"What? When did he schedule his appointment?"

Molly looked at the time stamped on the calendar. "Yesterday. He said it was urgent. I thought this was the perfect window."

Judge Newton, who had not been expecting guests, started to clean his office up a bit. "Molly help me get ready."

In no time, the minute hand on the judge's wall pointed to Mr. Jones's appointment time. Judge Newton tried to casually sit at his desk, but he was nervous, flustered even. He'd never met with a member of the defense the day of his decision. He was anxious to see what Mr. Jones needed or wanted to know.

Molly led the older man in the judge's chambers and the men shook hands. Judge Newton signaled for Jeff to take a seat and he did. "Mr. Jones, how can I help you today?"

Jeff scooted up in his chair and sighed. "I know you're going to announce your verdict today, but I was wondering..."

The judge cut him off. "If its a decision you want from me, Mr. Jones, you'll have to wait like everyone else."Judge Newton could tell that Mr. Jones hadn't come into his chambers for an answer. "Or, well, what is it that you want to discuss, Mr. Jones?"

"I...I have a proposition for you."

**ooo**

Jamie wandered down the stairs of the Bell's house to find an eerily quiet silence greet him as he walked to the back of the house. Checking the time, he knew that everyone had gone to the courthouse. They were probably all filing into the benches right about now, and he imagined the torture he would have felt trying to sit on both sides. Walking into the kitchen, Jamie munched on some of the leftovers Patricia had left him while his mind thought about the inevitable. His stomach growled at him, but he wasn't sure if it was because of hunger or something else.

He continued to pace around the downstairs and wander aimlessly through the house. As he meandered through the rooms, Jamie found himself stopping to examine the pictures on the shelves or bookcases, on the mantel or end tables. In the study, Jamie opened the door to reveal a wall of books with knickknacks and this-and-thats stuffed everywhere on the case. He was drawn to one picture, though. As he walked through the dark room, he looked at a picture that was perfectly outlined by a ray of sun that shone through the blinds. Jamie reached for the picture and smiled. He had never seen it before.

Mr. Bell looked twenty years younger. His hair was thin and bushy, his eyes glistened with happy tears, and in his arms Jamie saw a small baby tightly tucked inside a hospital blanket. Jamie didn't know if the picture was of Michael or his older sister Hannah, but he suddenly felt a surge of warmth surge toward his chest. It wasn't the baby or the hospital that made Jamie feel the way he did. He was captivated by the look on Billy's face; it was sheer and undeniable happiness-joy. He'd seen that look before.

Placing the picture back on the shelf, Jamie started to feel an abundance of emotions pull and tug at his body. He'd made the decision earlier that he'd avoid the courtroom, the drama that encompassed his life, but as he felt his hands shake with adrenaline, he knew he needed to be there. He needed to tell the people, the ones who'd had that same expression as the man in the picture, that he loved them. He loved them, and regardless of the decision, he knew that Patricia had been right.

Jamie sprinted out of the study and hurried up the stairs to throw on a change of clothes. He didn't even think about how he'd get there, but Jamie knew he had to get to the courthouse as soon as possible.

**ooo**

Brooke squeezed Haley's arm as she tried to reassure her friend. In her low, raspy voice, Brooke managed a smile as she encouraged Haley. "Like we said at brunch, it doesn't matter what the court says, or what a little piece of paper says. You and Nathan will always be Jamie's parents. No one can take that away."

Haley inhaled sharply. "I know that. But when someone tells you 'you can't' it's scary."

Peyton put her arm around Haley's shoulders. "No one is telling you that you can't be his mother, Haley."

Haley shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "If the judge rules in the Jones's favor, it's going to feel like that."

Brooke laughed. "Well, don't even worry about that. He won't rule in favor of the Joneses."

Haley looked at her friends in the bathroom mirror and nodded. "Y'all are right," Haley said as she exhaled slowly. "Nathan and I are great parents."

Sensing the college professor needed some alone time, Peyton glanced at Brooke. "We'll let you clean up, Haley." The two Tree Hill natives exited the bathroom, leaving Haley along to wrestle with her emotions.

When the door to the bathroom shut, Haley ran to the closest stall and emptied her stomach in a fit of nerves. She was battling an anxiety attack on the inside, but she hoped that her outward appearance didn't show it. Rinsing her mouth and patting her temple with a damp paper towel, Haley reapplied her lipstick and nodded to herself. This was it; this was their moment.

Haley saw Nathan standing near the water fountains when she stepped out of the restroom. He smiled at her when they made eye contact, and they both began to walk toward one another. He reached his hand out and she wrapped her fingers around his.

"Where'd everyone go?" Haley asked.

The guys went ahead. I saw Brooke and Peyton a few seconds ago. I told them I'd wait for you."

Haley let a weak smile pass through her lips. "Thank you."

Both of them stood still for a moment, facing the double doors that were sure to contain a verdict that would forever change their lives. Nathan and Haley were enamored by the decorative and elaborate woodwork that was carved into the facade of the entryway, both of them somehow hoping that the doors would be a sign of good things. They hadn't noticed the beauty before, but now, as they felt their fate fall into the hands of another, Nathan and Haley had to look for signs of progress or success anywhere.

Sucking in a sharp breath of air, Nathan nodded. "Let's go."

Nathan and Haley were the last ones to enter the courtroom before the judge was announced. As they sat down, they noticed that the benches behind each desk had filled with spectators. The Joneses had the Bells, some of Kathy's family, Jeff's coworkers, and other people sit in favor of their side. Nathan and Haley's side wasn't small by any means, though. The Tree Hill gang that had been at brunch were immediately seated behind them. A few of Haley's co-workers had made the drive from Davidson, and Peter, tucked away in the far corner, sat behind his ex-fiance and Nathan. Several people with badges, some they imagined were part of the press and some part of the Department of Health and Human Services, also sat behind the Joneses and their bench.

Garrett smiled at his clients and took a sip of his water. "I think it's going to be a good day."

A bailiff emerged from a door and spoke loudly. "Please rise for the Honorable Judge Newton."

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as the judge made his way toward his bench. When he was seated, he motioned for the gallery to do the same. He placed a small pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose as he read from a sheet of paper.

"We are here today to reveal my decision regarding Mr. Nathan Scott and Ms. Haley James's request to have their parental rights reinstated. As the record shows, the defense and plaintiffs have already given their closing statements. There will be no objections or outbursts once I've announced my ruling." Judge Newton removed his glasses and began to speak to the room in front of him. "As the case has progressed, I feel as though I have done my due-diligence in maintaining an objective eye and ear. My decision comes on the heel of a meeting I had with the child the rights are enforced upon. I have taken special consideration of the testimonies given by each character witness, letters and secondhand accounts of character by long-distant friends or relatives of the plaintiffs and defense. I also have based my decision on the evidence presented to me by each respective lawyer."

Judge Newton looked to the Joneses and then to Nathan and Haley. "I will read the ruling as I have it written. Please no outbursts. I will have you held in contempt."

The courtroom grew silent, the only thing that could be heard was the rhythmical tink of a chain on a ceiling fan. With each rotation, the small brass chain clinked against the porcelain bulb cover. Nathan looked to Haley and they held their hands together firmly. The Joneses both had their heads down, almost looking as if they were in the middle of prayer.

"As a member of the General Assembly," the judge began. "I, Judge Newton, state that, on this day of the thirtieth of July two-thousand and twenty-one, the parental rights of Mr. Nathan R. Scott and Ms. Haley. B James's..."

Both of their breathing was in-sync. Each inhaled at that same time, and for a moment, the judge's words fell on deaf ears. Nathan and Haley had blocked it out, but there was not denying what the judge had said.

"...that the parental rights of Mr. Nathan R. Scott and Ms. Haley B. James's continue to be inactive, and after a thirty day processing period, be withdrawn completely."

A sharp gasp came from behind Nathan and Haley's bench. Stunned, the left side of the courtroom was silent, almost lost in meditation of what the judge had just said. The other side of the room, however, erupted into cheers. Kathy Jones crumpled into her husband's shoulder as she sobbed. Jeff patted her back as he stroked her blouse.

"I am suggesting that the child be returned to the custody of his Foster parents, Jeff and Kathy Jones. Here, the child will live as a dependent of the Jones's up until his eighteenth birthday."

Garrett put his hands on his head and he digested the information. He had never expected a loss. He'd done exactly what he needed, provided good evidence, and challenged with all of his might. Shaking his head as he tried to fathom the verdict, he leaned over to Nathan and Haley and whispered. "We'll appeal, we can appeal this. There's no reason..."

"No." Nathan said. He didn't make eye contact with his lawyer. "No appeal."

A rush of footprints hurried down the aisle. Nathan didn't acknowledge the people as they prodded him with questions. He leaned to the desk, put his elbows on the table, and buried his head in his hands. Haley moved to his side, put her chin on his shoulder, and began to cry silently.

Judge Newton's gavel banged against the wood. "There will be order in my courtroom." He spoke directly to the media who had ambushed Nathan and Haley's desk. "Bailiff, escort those hounds out of the room."

Mr. Anderson had gotten up out of he seat and began shaking hands with the people supportive of Jeff and Kathy. The smug lawyer looked over to the opposite desk and smirked.

"What an asshole." Garrett muttered under his breath. As the courtroom began to slowly clear, Garrett gathered his things and whispered to his friends. "I'm going to make a few phone calls. I'll be back in a minute."

Nathan nodded but hadn't really listened. Haley turned to face the lawyer, but she only saw the back of his coat as he walked down the aisle. Haley twisted her neck slightly and saw her friends. Lucas had an arm around Peyton who dabbed at her eyes. Brooke was inconsolable. Her tears ran quickly down her cheeks and she turned to her husband for comfort. They were stunned into silence. Lucas slowly got up and took a few steps forward to lean across the gate. He put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Haley."

A tear slid from her eye and caught in the corner of her mouth. "Would y'all," she said in an almost inaudible whisper, "leave us alone for a little while?"

Respecting their privacy, Lucas nodded. He faced the group and motioned for the door. Haley turned to Nathan and leaned into his back. They sat there until the courtroom had emptied completely. Judge Newton had returned to his chambers. The galleries were clear, and the only two people left were sitting in a state of shock.

Still with his head in his hands, Nathan sighed through the cracks between his fingers. "I thought we'd get him back, Hales." He removed his hands as he sat up. "I know I'd been nervous earlier, and I know I was pushed to the edge, but I really thought..."

Haley knew exactly the way he felt, but she had always had an unyielding feeling of loss since the case had started. She knew, that if things hadn't gone their way, they may never get to see their son again. And for some reason, she had prepared herself for this moment. She had anticipated it. Her hands shook as she placed her hand on Nathan's forearm. As her internal compass spun wildly, she knew that he could help her keep it together, because she felt like she was on the verge of a meltdown. She wasn't going to scream, throw things, or lash out, but Haley felt the grip of depression fall on her body. Haley wasn't sure if she could go on. She'd spent the last three months consumed by the thoughts of her family, the family that she should have had, and a family she was just told she would never have agin.

Nathan turned in his chair and faced Haley. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know what we're going to do, or how I'm going to fix it, but I will, Haley." Nathan was determined. He didn't want to appeal the verdict, that would only take more time and money, but he was going to do something. "I want him back."

Haley nodded as she wiped her tears. "Me too."

"I'll do what ever it takes."

Haley reached her arms toward Nathan and hugged him. She kissed his shirt collar and cried softly. The two thirty-somethings stayed still until they heard the creak of the wooden doors as they were pushed open. They assumed Garrett had returned with some sort of news or plan, but when they looked to the back of the room, they both uttered his name. Neither of them had expected to see him. Not at this moment, at least.

"Jamie."

The boy shoved his hands in his pockets as he smiled at his mother and father from across the room. Haley stood up quickly, almost knocking over her chair. Nathan remained seated and clutched at his chest. He began breathing hard and irregularly while he watched the woman he loved slip passed him, hurry down the aisle and embrace their son. He struggled to compose himself and wiped salty tears from under his eyes. He finally gathered himself enough to walk over to the two people he loved most and wrap his arms around them.

In that Carolina courtroom, the words and decision of a judge didn't seem strong enough to keep those three apart. But Newton's words would prove critical in a time of uncertainty. Those words and an agreement made would change it all. How exactly? They would all find out just as soon as Garrett returned to the courtroom.

* * *

**So, was it what you all were expecting?**  
**What the heck did Jeff say to the judge before court? Did it impact the judge's decision?**  
**Now that we know the verdict, what do you think will happen with Nathan and Haley? Will they stay together? Is Haley going to have a meltdown?**  
**What will Jamie say to make things better? Can he make things better?  
What news will Garrett bring to his friends?**

**So many questions!**

**Stay tuned. There are still a few chapters and an epilogue left. When will I update again? I hoping by the end of December :)  
**

**Thanks for reading. Review please. **


	31. Don't Fall To Pieces

**Hey, guys. Here's the update. I'm sorry I'm just now posting; I had intended on updating earlier. But fear not, I have been dying to write this chapter for you all. I was astounded by the support I received for last chapter. Wow, y'all. I can't express my gratitude. For those of you who reviewed, I thank you a million times over. Here's a shoutout-**

sb1218  
chocolatemud14  
Rose Scott  
AnnaJane  
NH Fan  
mazzy  
heather XD  
DRAMA  
kutekim10  
lexlex95  
courtneylovejason  
krazykla  
pandorajazz  
GottaluvNaley  
ecampbell3  
S  
C  
HopefulMe  
Gayle

**This chapter will help set the stage for the ending of our story. We're drawing near guys. This chapter will reveal who Jamie picked, what the heck Jeff said to Judge Newton, and what Garrett has to say to his clients. It backtracks a little, but I don't think you'll mind. The first sections in long, but the last two move the story toward its ending. Sit back, relax, and enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 31- Don't Fall To Pieces **

Friday July 30, 2021

The cab dropped Jamie off at the front of the courthouse, and the boy watched the yellow car sputter away and fall in line with the traffic that already crowded Fayetteville Street. He watched the blur of cars for a moment before facing his reality, hoping for an instant that things would be easy, but knowing how hard these next few moments would be. Feeling the summer heat settle around his body and raising his hand to shade the bright sun from his eyes, Jamie turned to the courthouse's entryway. He suddenly was overcome with a mixture of feelings. Regret, the biggest among those feelings, seemed to erect a wall around him, ceasing his progress and causing him to stand without the thought of moving.

He'd already had reservations about coming, he'd even debated with himself for the better part of an hour, but the words of Patricia had compelled his actions. She had told Jamie that he didn't have to go, that he didn't need to go to the courthouse if he didn't want to. But, she had also said that the people who the judge had ruled against would need him in this time of loss. His presence would act as reassurance and hope, love to no abandon.

Sighing to himself and mustering the strength he needed, Jamie walked up the stone stairs. He fought his way through crowds of suits and legal professionals, and just as he approached the foyer, Jamie saw a pair of double doors open on his right. He hadn't meant to stare, but he couldn't help it. Like an animal tracked by prey, Jamie froze as he watched the Joneses, Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Julian, and other familiar faces exit a room.

Acting quickly, Jamie darted to a chair by a ficus plant, picked up a nearby magazine, and observed the room's inhabitants as they left. He saw Patricia and Michael, his principle, Jeff's boss, and Peter leave, but there was still no sign of the two people he needed most.

After waiting a few more minutes, Jamie began to feel his heartbeat quicken and his pulse increase. His palms became sweaty, and he tried to calm his nerves. Jamie sat back in his chair, fanning himself with the periodical, and waited for the doors to open again.

Time seemed to idle, waste away in the gaps of the then and now, but Jamie could hear a second hand ticking away in his head. He closed his eyes, took three deep breaths through his nose, and then his instinct told him to look up. The doors had opened, but it wasn't Nathan or Haley who had emerged. Garrett, their lawyer, hurried out of the room with his cellphone pressed against is ear.

Feeling the moment, Jamie got up from his seat and headed for the courtroom. The door was much heavier than he expected, and he had to use all of his body weight just to get into the room. Once he stumbled in, his stomach lurched. At first he didn't see anyone, only an empty room that smelled of floor polish and dust. But then, the two figures huddled together in the front of the room focused his attention.

There they were: Nathan and Haley, two souls, two bodies, and two hearts folded into the other, embracing from the sudden emptiness, the shock, the pain, and the impact of it all. The life that they'd imagined, pictured in their minds was simply that, and as they both prepared for the unforgiving truth of their circumstance, a sound of change soothed their thoughts.

"Hello?" Jamie asked under his breath unsure if he really wanted them to hear.

Haley pulled away from Nathan and looked down to her arm. An instant chill cooled her skin and droves of goosebumps surfaced. Her dark eyes looked from Nathan and then over her shoulder. It was then that she had truly become breathless. She squeezed her hand around Nathan's as she rose from her seat.

Jamie shoved his hands in his pockets as he smiled at his mother and father from across the room. Haley stood up quickly, almost knocking over her chair, and all but ran to her son. She'd been so surprised to see him that she hadn't cared if she tripped.

"Jamie." Haley's voice was quiet, but in the silent courtroom his named boomed off of the walls.

"Hey, Haley." Jamie said as he opened his arms, quickly embracing her when she reached his side.

Nathan remained seated and clutched at his chest. He'd begun to breath hard and irregularly when he watched the woman he loved slip passed him, hurry down the aisle, and embrace their son. Now, torn between his thoughts, Nathan struggled to compose himself. He wiped salty tears from under his eyes and gathered himself enough to walk over to the two people he loved most and wrap his arms around them.

Jamie pulled away from his mother's embrace and smiled at his father. "Hey, Nathan."

Nathan's voice caught in his throat as he replied. "Hey, Jamie."

The retired basketball player opened his arms and hugged his son. Haley watched and couldn't contain the tears she felt welling in her eyes. Nathan looked to her and gestured for her to hug them both, so Haley took a few steps and then felt the warmth of Jamie and Nathan's bodies. They stood in the aisle for what seemed like eternity, silent but saying millions of things all at once.

Pulling away and wiping at his own eyes, Jamie smiled. "I'm glad you both are still here," he said. Jamie shuffled to a bench and sat down. Nathan and Haley sat down at either side and waited for him to speak. They could see the words he needed to say in his eyes. His face was a book of tells, but they couldn't anticipate what he was going to say next.

"I want you both to know...," Jamie began, "that I wouldn't change a second of what we've been through together. I don't regret that I came looking for you or that we've met." As Jamie began to explain, he felt his chest constrict with the next couple of words. "And that's what I told Judge Newton."

"Jamie, honey," Haley said as she looked to Nathan. "Do you know what Judge Newton decided?" She was worried that he thought that they'd gotten their rights back. She was worried that he thought they'd get to be a family again.

Nathan watched his son's reaction and his breath fell to the depths of his stomach. Jamie knew. Jamie knew that Nathan and Haley had lost. His eyes said it all, but Jamie hadn't been in the room when the judge announced it. So, how had the teenager known? Looking to the floor, Nathan knew why their son was there. The color drained from Nathan's face as the realization sunk in.

Jamie nodded. "That's why I'm here," he said as he brushed his cheeks with his palm. "I'm the one, I told Judge Newton that...I said that I didn't think..."

Haley slowly understood her son's words. "You didn't want us to be your parents?" Her question wasn't harsh sounding, but full of hurt and misunderstanding.

"No. That's not it at all." The boy said as he searched for forgiveness in his parents' eyes. "I thought that since we've only spent a little bit of time together, that maybe it would be better for me to stay with the Joneses. I told him that I want you both, you two and the Joneses to be a part of my life. But I also told him that I didn't want to hurt the Joneses. They've been the best parents anyone could ask for, and I'm so lucky to have them in my life." As the teenager tried to explain himself, he knew the hurt his real parents must have been feeling, so Jamie thought he'd explain how this decision had torn him in two, breaking his heart all the while. "I didn't even want to come, you know," Jamie said with a heavy sigh. His tears were evident as they splashed on his cheeks. "It's been so hard..."

Nathan and Haley sat speechless next to their son. Trying to comprehend the words from the boy's mouth, Nathan sat back and ran a hand over his furrowed brow. "I wish you had said something earlier, spared us the disappointment."

"Nathan," Jamie pleaded, "I didn't know how to decide. I didn't know how to pick."

Haley understood that Jamie had been placed in an impossible situation. She knew that either way he went two people were going to be hurt. She wished, however, that he had chosen differently.

Nathan felt as if a thousand grown men had punched him in the gut. The sudden emptiness confused his mind and he was tempted with the thoughts to scream and throw up.

Jamie buried his face in his hands and cried. "I'm sorry. I came here to tell you both that I love you and that I'm sorry. For everything."

Haley's throat became clogged with guilt. She had wanted to lash out at the Joneses, at the lawyer who'd fought to keep their son away, and at the judge who'd ruled against them, but the sad scene before her diminished those desires. She saw the broken boy in front of her and pitied him. She pitied everyone involved really.

"Oh, Jamie," Haley said as she leaned down and wrapped an arm around his small frame. "Don't feel like you have to apologize." Haley bit her lip because the words she spoke broke her heart. "Don't be sorry for any of it. I know it hurts now," Haley looked to Nathan who'd removed his attention from the conversation, "but I'm happy."

Was Haley really happy? No. But at least she was with her son. She could have dwelled on the fact that he had chosen to stay with the Joneses, but it wasn't like he'd be halfway around the world. Knowing that he was happy, that Jamie had gained some sense of peace allowed her to grab ahold of her own sense of closure. She wasn't going to let this break her. For a little while she thought that the chance of losing him would ruin her, but she realized that she didn't need someone or a piece of paper to convince her that she was Jamie's mother. She'd known it all along.

Jamie looked up to his mother and smiled, somehow not believing her, but wanting desperately for her words to ring true. "Haley..."

The middle-aged woman shook her head. "I'm not sorry for one bit of it. If you hadn't have come along, I wouldn't have realized what I really wanted, who I really wanted in my life. I'm stronger for it." Haley looked to Nathan and then reached for his hand. She met his sad eyes and nodded, trying to reassure the man she loved. "We all are."

Jamie used his shirt sleeve to wipe his face. "So you're not mad?"

"Not mad, no. Disappointed, but not mad."

Jamie could sense Nathan's cold exterior, and he looked to his father. "Nathan?"

At first Nathan didn't want to answer. He didn't want to listen to explanations. Nathan's strong chin quivered, and he pursed his lips together to stop the trembling he felt. Competitive in nature and proud to a fault, Nathan didn't like to lose; he had never liked to lose. And now, as he sat next to the two people he'd lost in his life once before, he had a hard time comprehending everything. But this wasn't a game. Life wasn't a game. Nathan was now faced with the harsh reality that not everything worked out.

Jamie looked at his stone-faced father and sighed. He had never wanted to disappoint Nathan, but he was trying to make amends. Steadily reaching for Nathan's hand, Jamie touched his father's arm. "Nathan?"

The sound of his name caused Nathan to clench his jaw tighter. He felt like he could shatter into a million little pieces.

Haley knew exactly what Nathan was feeling. She felt the betrayal boil under her skin and set fire to her chest, but she also knew that she had to forgive her son. She hadn't waited seventeen years to see him again only to shut him out once more.

"I can't imagine how you feel, and I get that you don't want to talk," Jamie muttered. "Just because I'm not going to live with you full time doesn't mean you won't be part of my life." As Jamie continued to speak to Nathan, all three of their eyes flew to the back of the room when the doors burst open.

"I just talked with the judge!" Garrett exclaimed out of breath. He had not noticed that his clients had moved, and he certainly hadn't noticed the teenager between them. "I know what happened!" His eyes refocused in the light, and he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Flinging his hand to his mouth, Garrett shook his head, "Jesus, I didn't..."

Haley smiled warmly and nodded. "It's okay, Garrett. We're just talking."

The lawyer's adam apple bobbed with his hesitation, but he slowly approached the family. As he walked closer, he could see all of their tear-stained faces and couldn't help but notice Nathan's cold expression. Garrett had just spent the last fifteen minutes talking with Judge Newton, and he'd uncovered something that would dissolve Nathan and Haley's dull expectations of a future with their son. He took a seat one row in front of the family and turned to face them.

Haley rubbed up and down on Jamie's bicep and smiled. "Jamie knows about the ruling."

Garrett imagined so. The judge had told the lawyer that the boy had chosen to stay with the Joneses, but something that the judge had failed to mention during the trial was something of a game-changer. Garrett wasn't sure why the judge hadn't spoken of it when everyone was present, but it was certainly important. He wasn't even sure if Jamie had been privy to the information.

"I've received some interesting news," the lawyer said with a smirk.

Nathan's blank stare focused on his friend and lawyer. "And what is that?"

Garrett turned to Jamie and raised his brow. "Jamie, do you know anything about Jeff going to speak with Judge Newton this morning?"

Jamie shook his head puzzled. "This morning?" he questioned. "I had no idea."

Haley was just as concerned as her son. "Why would Jeff speak with the judge this morning?"

Garrett smiled. "That's the thing. He shouldn't have, but he did."

Nathan crossed his arms and sighed. "So, what did he say? What did he ask?"

The lawyer took a deep breath and began to explain what the judge had told him. "Jeff went into the judge's chambers to ask a favor, to bargain if you will. He had a feeling that things were going his way during the case." Garrett shook his head. "And he wasn't wrong to think that he was winning, but he was never here to win."

"What do you mean?" Nathan inquired. It was obvious that the Joneses had won the case.

"Jeff wasn't interested in winning. He's interested in what's best for Jamie." Garrett put his arms across the top of the bench and smiled. "He made a deal with the judge. Sort of. Jeff, with the consent of Kathy, asked the judge to sign custody papers."

Jamie was still confused. "Custody papers? What custody papers? I thought the ruling was about getting Nathan and Haley's rights back?"

Garrett nodded. "It was. But Jeff had Mr. Andrews draw up custody papers. Jeff knew, or felt very strongly that he and Kathy would get you back, but they didn't want to take you away from your parents. So Jeff had Judge Newton sign and witness a draft of custody papers that include Nathan and Haley." Garrett saw the light in Haley's eyes first, and he nodded at her. "Jeff had joint custody papers drawn up. He listed you and Nathan, and himself and Kathy as the custodians of Jamie."

Haley covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

Nathan was suddenly struck with a memory of Jeff Jones. It had been way back in the early summer, right when he and Haley had first gotten to Raleigh. Jeff had visited the hotel where the pair had been staying. Jeff and Nathan had even shared drinks together. But even more, they had shared a conversation that Nathan was just now remembering.

It had been late May, and Nathan had woken up to a pile of books on the hotel bed and Haley fast asleep. Wandering down to the bar, Nathan had found a familiar face sitting on one of the stools. Jeff had been at the hotel for more than two hours, unable to drum up the courage to call up to Nathan and Haley's room. The memory was as clear as day for Nathan, and he sat up a little straiter on the bench. "I remember exactly what we talked about."

Garrett was surprised that Jeff and Nathan had talked; Nathan had never told Garrett about the meeting.

"We were toasting to the chance to be your father." Nathan said as he looked to Jamie. "And, we agreed that we'd let each other be a part of the other's life, of whoever ended up with you. I'd totally forgotten about that night..."

Haley had been looking to her feet for a while, and when she looked up, tears fell from the corners of her eyes. This time, though, they were happy tears. "I can't believe he did that," she said. "And he stuck to his word."

Nathan was moved by the sentiment and laughed. He smiled at Jamie and shrugged. "I can't believe he kept his promise."

The feelings that Nathan had felt when Jamie had told them of his choice suddenly felt juvenile, immature even. He was embarrassed of the way he had acted and knew why Jamie had decided to stay with the Joneses. Jeff Jones was a selfless human being, one who did things for others out of the kindness of his heart, and lived by a code that was only written about in fairy tales; a modern-day knight; a hero in this story.

"How will we ever thank him for this?" asked Haley.

Garrett smiled. "I'm sure you'll see to it in person. He still has the papers, and they have to be signed by both of you."

As the three let the news settle, none of them could fathom what it truly meant. Jeff and Kathy had never wanted to take Jamie away from his parents. And while their plan was to adopt the boy, they had made that decision before Jamie had found Nathan and Haley. So now, the Joneses were adapting their plans in the best possible way.

"Do you know where they are?" Haley asked, referring to the Joneses.

Garrett shook his head. "I imagine they're at home, but I'm not sure."

Nathan sat back and ran his hands over his face. He was still dumfounded by the news. He squeezed his eyelids shut, but it couldn't stop the tears that ran from the corner of his eyes. He smiled and his labored sighs turned into laughs. Nathan was simply overjoyed; he washed with emotions that were firing on all cylinders and he smiled.

Jamie noticed Nathan's smile and patted his father on the leg. "Everything's gonna be fine," he said with a laugh.

Garrett stood up and sighed. "We need to go see the Joneses. You'll have to look over the papers. And then we can send them to be drawn up and notarized."

Jamie stood up and leaned against the bench in front of him. "Can I go with y'all?"

Garrett nodded. "Yeah. I've got to go get the car."

"I'll go with you," Jamie said. He knew his parents might want some time alone to digest the new information.

As Garrett and Jamie exited the room, Nathan and Haley stood up from their seats. They didn't look at each other, but their hands found one another's. Their fingers intertwined and both of them squeezed at the same time. Haley turned to face Nathan, and then he put his other hand on her hip. Haley reached for Nathan's cheek and she smiled. Her tears fell freely as she looked to the man she loved.

Nathan smiled kindly, and the blue of his eyes lightened as he spoke. "I don't know how things work in the world or why things happen, but I know that I love you, Haley. I love you so much." Nathan said as he leaned down. "I always have."

Haley pulled his face to hers "Always." Their lips met and they fell into a tight embrace. "And forever." Haley's eyes gushed with tears and she pushed her head into his chest.

In that instant, it didn't matter that Nathan and Haley hadn't won their case. It didn't matter that the judge hadn't reinstated their rights, and it certainly didn't matter that Jamie had picked the Joneses. Because, it the grand scheme of things, they were going to get their son back. They'd gone too long without him in their lives, and finally, after seventeen long and painstaking years, he was coming back to them.

**ooo **

Nathan and Haley sat in the back of Garrett's car and watched the scenery around them change. The sharp angles, high rises, and reflective glass of the city had transformed into big front yards and shadowy oak trees. Jeff and Kathy lived just outside of the city limits in a well-to-do neighborhood, and the quaintness was a nice and relaxing change.

Jamie pointed to a street as they drove passed it. "My school's just down that way."

Haley leaned across Nathan to get a quick look and smiled. She saw it. The building was huge, tan and gray stone, and it's red roof was hard to miss. "It looks really nice, Jamie."

Jamie nodded. "It is. It's one of the best ones in this area." The teenager turned his attention to Garrett. "Hang a left up here and then it's the fourth one on the right."

Nathan reached for Haley's hand as they approached the Jones's house. What did they say to the people who were willingly sharing their son with them? How do you thank them for something that could never be matched- not in words, money, or gifts? Nathan sighed heavily as the house came into view.

Haley had always wondered what the place where Jamie had "grown-up" looked like. And just as she had imagined, the Jones's home didn't disappoint. The house was an older home with plenty of character. It's two-story frame was paired with a front porch and gas lamps at the entry way. As Garrett pulled into the driveway, the gray-painted shingles felt warm and inviting. It was cozy and adorable, and a lump filled Haley's throat as she pictured Jamie playing basketball at the goal posted above the detached garage.

'We're here," Jamie said. He looked to his parents in the back and smiled. "Do you want to go in together or..."

Garrett interrupted, "Why don't you go in Jamie. Let them know we're here. I'll stay in the car. Nathan and Haley can go in after you."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

Jamie opened his door and headed to the house as his parents watched. Nathan looked at his watch and sighed. So much had happened in the last three hours. It was still hard to comprehend, but everything was sinking in slowly.

Haley fanned herself with her hands and nodded to herself. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Nathan smiled. They scooted in opposite directions as they both slid out of the car. Meeting in front of the hood, Nathan's hand grabbed Haley's and they began to walk toward the front of the house. Just as they started to climb the stairs, the front door opened, and Jamie walked out onto the porch with Jeff trailing right behind him.

Haley's eyes immediately began to well. She tried to stop her tears and calm the beating in her chest, but she knew it was no use. Her fingers parted from Nathan's and she met Jeff at the entryway.

"I can't express how thankful we are," Haley said under her breath. "Thank you." Haley began to hug Jeff. "Thank you so much."

Jeff patted Haley's back and smiled. "I should be thanking you."

Haley pulled away with a curious smile. "Thanking me?"

"I just, I believe that everything works out for reason. And, I know it was hard for you, but giving Jamie up was the best thing that ever happened to me and Kathy. I'm so glad that I've had the chance to raise Jamie. And, it's because of you." Jeff looked from Haley to Nathan. "And you, too, Nathan."

Nathan extended his hand and smiled. "You're a good man, Jeff. Thank you for sticking to your word."

Jeff squeezed Nathan's hand in his and nodded. "I knew it would be wrong of us to keep him from y'all, especially after all of this. This wasn't a test by any means, but if it were, you'd both pass with flying colors. I've never seen anybody so hell-bent on something like the two of you getting Jamie back."

Kathy walked up behind her husband and smiled at the three people in front of her. Haley stepped away from Jeff and the two women embraced. "Thank you. Thank you," Haley mumbled.

The older woman ran her hand down the younger's back, reassuring her that she understood the gratitude. "We never wanted to keep him from you two," Kathy said. "And, I'm sorry Judge Newton didn't reinstate your rights, but we've tried to make up for that."

Jeff looked to the car and saw Garrett's silhouette behind the wheel. "He can come up here if he wants," Jeff invited. "He'll probably want to see the papers-give em a good look-over."

Nathan turned to the car and waved for the lawyer to join them.

Garrett joined all of them on the porch and then they all went into the house. Kathy fixed everyone some ice tea and Jeff gathered a manilla envelope from the kitchen table. Just when Kathy returned to the group, Jeff opened the seal and pulled out three crisp, white papers.

"You all know about these, I guess. But here they are." Jeff showed Nathan and Haley a quick glance. "I had the draft this morning, but this is the real thing."

Jeff handed Garrett the papers and the lawyer read them aloud. "Jeffrey and Katherine Jones do herby agree that James Scott, a minor of seventeen years, shall be in the joint custody of his Natural Parents, Nathan Scott and Haley James, and his Foster Parents, Jeffrey and Katherine Jones until the child's age reaches adulthood whereupon he will be his own custodian." Garrett read through the detailed custody arrangements and smiled. "It needs four signatures, a judge, and a notary official, but it's all there. It's great."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before we resumed court today." Jeff explained. "I had just gotten them this morning, and I barely had time to read them before we left. But, I took the papers to Judge Newton and let him read them. I told him not to say anything during court, that we wanted to tell you in person, but we knew you'd need some time after the ruling and..." Jeff trailed.

Kathy continued, "I'm sure you were panicked. I would have been. But, now you know. He can be all of ours. And we aren't going to be strict with dates and things. Jamie is a grown boy. He can make those decisions on his own, but we knew you both wanted a chance to be his parents again."

Haley looked to Nathan, to Kathy, the Jeff, and then to Jamie, "I don't think you know how long I've waited to get that chance back."

Nathan cleared his throat as a lump formed behind his tongue. "Jamie, I promise we won't let you down."

Jamie smiled. "I know you won't, and neither will I."

**ooo**

Nathan and Haley had stayed at the Joneses for a little more than half an hour, but they needed to go tell their friends the new developments with everything. Haley had called Lucas and told him that she and Nathan needed to talk to them. Lucas being Lucas had no questions and agreed. He gathered his wife and friends in the lobby where they were all staying and waited for his best friend and brother to arrive.

Brooke spun her straw around her ice and sighed. "What are we supposed to say to them? I feel like everything will make them sad or think about Jamie."

"Let's just let them do the talking," Julian suggested. He had seen enough movies to know situations like this didn't need to be convoluted with dialog. Whatever Nathan and Haley wanted to say, they'd say it.

"How did she sound, Luke?" Peyton asked. "Was she still upset?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, not really." The older Scott brother hadn't noticed the tone his best friend had taken, but that didn't mean she and Nathan weren't still heartbroken.

As the foursome waited around, they couldn't help but watch the new arrivals at the hotel. The Hilton was pretty tame for a Friday afternoon. Not many people wandered through the rotating doors, but all of the Tree Hillers watched the circles intently. Each time a person walked though, their hairs stood on end. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they saw two dark bodies slice through the sunlight. Brooke inhaled sharply and reached for Julian's arm, and Lucas and Peyton exchanged looks of uncertainty.

Nathan's hand was on the small of her back as they approached their friends, but the pair was still too far away for their friends to gauge their emotions. Haley pushed her sunglasses up into her hair to reveal her puffy cheeks and swollen eyes. Nathan's eyes were nearly the same, but his were shadowed with circles under his blue orbs.

All of their friends were struck by a painful wave of remorse. How did they say they were sorry?

As Haley reached a stool, she managed to smile. Brooke got up and engulfed her friend in a hug, and Peyton followed with the same sentiment. Both girls muttered apologies, but Haley shook her head.

Appreciatve of her friend's concern, Haley politely shook her head. "Stop apologizing, please. Nathan and I have something we need to tell you." Haley's curious announcement had everyone's attention. "As you know, Judge Newton chose not to rienstate our rights."

"Asshole." Brooke said under her breath.

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "That doesn't even matter anymore."

Lucas's brow furrowed and his wrinkles deepened. "What do you mean it 'doesn't matter'?"

Haley bit her bottom lip and looked to Nathan as she sighed. "Well, we have some news to tell you all."

Julian shook his head. "What's happened? Are you petitioning it? Are you going to appeal?"

Nathan grinned. "No. It's nothing like that."

Peyton put her hands on her hips and smirked. "What is it then?"

"Well," Haley began. "The Joneses, they've decided to file for joint custody."

Brooke still didn't understand. "Joint custody? With whom?"

Nathan looked to Haley and he smirked. "Us."

There was no immediate reaction except for silence. No one had words. Lucas was stunned into silence, Brooke was still comprehending the answer, Julian covered his mouth to mute any questions he had, and Peyton's eyes filled with a thin layer of tears. Never in a million years would they all have guessed that Nathan and Haley would get some sort of parental responsibility back, but now they had.

"So, so, how will it work?" Brooke asked.

Julian pursed his lips. "Is it a weekend kind of thing?"

"Are you going to have to move?" Lucas questioned.

"What are you going to do now?" Peyton said with widening eyes.

"I don't know," Haley responded. "It's still really early."

Nathan moved closer to Haley and put his hand around her waist. "We'll have to see what Jamie wants, see what's best for him."

"What about you two?" Peyton raised her eyebrows, smirking with a deliriously happy grin. "What will you do now?"

"I don't..." Haley looked to Nathan and shrugged her shoulder. "I'm not sure."

Nathan locked eyes with Haley and smiled. "Whatever it takes."

While Peyton's question was a bit open-ended, both Nathan and Haley knew exactly what she was referring to. Them. Together. As a couple. Where did they stand? What was next? Nathan wanted to continue working on their relationship, as did Haley. But now that the trial was over, what would happen? Did Nathan have to go back to New York, Haley to Davidson?

There were still things that needed to be worked out and discussed about the custody arrangements too. Haley put her hand over Nathan's and sighed. Whatever it was that they were about to face, they'd get through it together.

Happily ever after was so close, but they just had to reach for it.

* * *

**So... did you guys expect that? The Joneses have always been nice people. And, I couldn't torture Naley any more. :)**

**What do you think about the custody arrangement? Will Nathan and Haley move to Raleigh? Are they solid as a couple? What about their jobs? Will they ever return to Tree Hill?**

**Stay tuned for the LAST CHAPTER. **

**Again, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. **


	32. As It Should Be

**Happy SUMMER, everyone.**

**Thanks a ton for all of your support. I can't believe I started this story three years ago. Wow. You, the readers and reviewers of FanFiction, are the absolute best. I know I wouldn't have finished this story without your encouraging words. I do appreciate all of your comments, critiques, suggestions, and praise.**

**A few of you have remained loyal to this story since the beginning, and I cannot thank you enough. Whether you started this with me way back in 2010 or you've just now started reading, thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**This is the final chapter, and it's a long one. An epilogue will follow this. The finish line is just around the corner. I will be responding to all of the reviews of this chapter, so if you have questions you want answered before the epilogue, be sure to ask me. :)**

**Here's a shout-out to the readers who reviewed last chapter:**

heather XD  
Maye  
ktlynrose  
K-MAD17  
alwaysandforever08  
sam  
mazzy  
ecampbell3  
RavenBaller-23  
GottaluvNaley  
Reader1234  
C  
anonymous  
krazykla  
pandora jazz  
mommyof3cutiestha  
Gayle

**Happy Reading, y'all. See what's in store for Nathan, Haley, and Jamie post the courtroom drama and joint custody arrangement. The future of Naley as a couple will be revealed. How will the family fair? ;)**

**Chapter 32- As It Should Be**

Saturday, August 14, 2021

It was still an adjustment.

Splitting his time between the Joneses and Nathan and Haley had been a little difficult at first, but Jamie was slowly finding his routine. The teenager had spent his weekdays with the Joneses and his weekends with Nathan and Haley ever since the couples had split custody.

Finally where he was supposed to be, Jamie was happy. And yet, one person was missing.

Haley had gone back to Davidson to officially end things with Peter, to clear out her things from the house they had once shared, and to request a year-long sabbatical at North Carolina State University. A long-distance relationship was not an option, so Haley was doing her part to make it work. She knew she couldn't be who she wanted to be to both Nathan and Jamie a couple hundred miles away.

So, she was adjusting just like Jamie. The moving truck with all of her things was parked on the curb, movers hauled boxes and furniture in droves, but Haley wouldn't be in Raleigh for a few more hours. She was almost there, though. She was almost home.

Sliding his fingers from the blinds, Jamie turned and glanced around his bedroom. Just last week, he and Nathan had painted three walls a dark khaki and an accent wall emerald green. His bedspread was plaid, quilted with neutral colors and thick lines, and Jamie liked it. It wasn't just a bedroom anymore; it was starting to look like it belonged to someone, like it belonged to him.

The teenager looked at the cedar bookshelves across the room and smiled as he drew nearer. Slipping his bag to one shoulder, he picked up a picture with his newly freed hand. Jamie studied the image for a moment. He saw his reflection encompassed by two arms draped across his shoulders, bright smiles beaming from all three of their mouths, and the Cape Fear behind them waving with its current.

A week after the ruling, Nathan and Haley had taken Jamie back up to Tree Hill. It was their home, and they planned on living there once Jamie went off to college. But because that was still a year away, Nathan had bought a small house close to Jamie's high school so the family could be together.

Raleigh wasn't permanent, but the idea was. Nathan wanted Jamie to know that he'd always have his parents close.

Setting the picture back on its spot and plopping his bag on the bed, Jamie headed down the hall of the small, two-story house on Elizabeth Street. The bathroom light was on, and he smiled when he saw his toothbrush by the sink, a reminder that his living arrangements were nearly permanent. Continuing down the hall, Jamie looked ahead of his feet. Immediately in front of him was Nathan and Haley's room. The walls had been painted, but it lacked the personal touch Jamie's had. Nathan's drawers were filled with clothes, but it yearned for Haley's presence.

"Jamie? You still up there?" Nathan hollered from the kitchen below. "How many hotdogs do you want?"

Jamie wrapped his hand around the wooden banister as he descended the stairs. "Two, maybe three," he called out.

Nathan grilled the food, and once the dogs were perfectly charred, they ate. Just as they finished, the movers who'd emptied the truck of Haley's things asked Nathan if they were needed for anything else.

Jamie followed his father outside and down the driveway to inspected the truck. The movers had done a good job, and Nathan paid them with a fold of bills and a pat on the back. Some things were still on the front lawn, but Jamie and Nathan could get it done. The important things were in the house.

"Grab a box and let's get it all inside. Make sure not to drop it if it says 'fragile,'" Nathan cautioned.

Jamie nodded. "Okay."

As the two Scott men moved the last of the boxes into the front room, they decided to open some and start organizing a bit. The first box contained linens and towels, an easy one to put up. The second contained small kitchen appliances and utensils. The third proved a bit tricky with its destination.

"Nathan?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Nathan answered as he ripped tape off of another box.

"What...where...I'm not..." Jamie didn't know what it was he was looking at. Clothes? Blankets?

Securing the flaps to get a better look inside the box, Jamie bent down and scanned the items. They looked old but familiar. Reading the lettering across the material triggered his memory almost instantly.

"I think this stuff is from Tree Hill. Like when you guys were in high school," Jamie said.

Nathan grinned. He thought Haley had said that she'd gotten rid of most of that stuff, but deep down Nathan knew that Haley would never be able to get rid of some things, things tying her to her past, to him. Nathan's smile widened when he saw the first object. It was a ratty old sweatshirt, a twin to the one Lucas practically lived in junior year.

"Keith Scott Body Shop." Jamie looked at his dad. "That was your uncle, right?"

Nathan nodded as he picked up the old thing. It wasn't just a sweatshirt, though, Haley had wrapped something inside the cotton. Letting the object fall against his chest, Nathan smiled again.

"I've read that, you know." Jamie said as he eyed the hardback copy of Lucas's first novel, a book that inspired Jamie to meet his parents in the first place.

Nathan thumbed through the pages, his nose suddenly awakened by the mothball and dusty smell. Haley probably had ten copies of the book. Nathan knew that he'd bought several, but this one was different. It was a first edition signed by the author. Lucas had sent them all a copy the day it was released. Opening the cover, Nathan figured there was a note of thanks or encouragement like the one he had received, but the ink read something he hadn't expected.

"_Everyone's story has a ending, Hales. He'll find his way back to you.- Lucas"_

Jamie watched his father's expression change, so he grabbed _An Unkindness of Ravens _to inspect its opening inscription. Reading his uncle's words awakened goosebumps across the boy's arms. Jamie was just as confounded as his father. Who had Lucas meant? Nathan or Jamie?

Jamie closed the book slowly and smiled at his father. "He really was a good storyteller, huh? A hopeless romantic?"

Lucas had always had a way with words. If ever a person needed words of wisdom or advice, Lucas Scott was, without fail or complaint, the person with the most and best ideas. But, Nathan was intrigued by his brother's uncanny prediction.

Nathan swallowed his shock. "More like a prophet."

Jamie smiled at his father's joke. "He must have had faith that we, you, me, whomever would see her again."

Nathan nodded. "Yep."

As if the cosmos were in line and revealing truth to his brother's words, Nathan's phone rang with a certain distinctive tone. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Nathan turned around as he answered.

"Hey," he said warmly.

"Hey." Haley's voice echoed. "I'm leaving Davidson now. Looks like I'll be in Raleigh a bit earlier than I thought. Are the movers still there?" Haley's voice soothed Nathan's nerves.

Nathan looked to the empty curb. "Nah. They left a little while ago. Jamie and I are trying to unpack things."

"And how's that going?"

"Slowly."

Haley laughed. "Don't feel like you have to do that. I can help when I get there."

"It's no big deal. We're pretty good at it."

"Do you charge an hourly rate?" Haley joked.

Nathan laughed. "Maybe we should."

"It's starting to rain on me. I'll call you when I'm closer to give you a better arrival time. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Alright, well..." It was still awkward. Nathan and Haley were in a serious, committed relationship, but it was still new and strange. Deciding against an "I love you," Haley ended the conversation with a generic goodbye.

While his father had spoken to Haley on the phone, Jamie continued to pull out items from the mysterious box. With a little digging, Jamie removed four Tree Hill High yearbooks, a Raven's cheerleading windbreaker, and a CD from their cardboard homes. Jamie knew his mom had been a good singer, but he didn't know that she had recorded an album. Standing up, Jamie walked toward Nathan.

"Can we listen to this?"

Nathan's brow furrowed. He took the plastic case from his son and smiled. He hadn't seen the CD in almost twenty years. Nathan wasn't even sure if there were anymore around. He flipped to the back and read the song list aloud. He wanted to listen to it just as badly if not more so than Jamie, but he didn't have the stereo set up yet.

"We can't. I don't have anything to play it with." Nathan looked to the back of the house and sighed. "Let's make sure everything is out of the yard. Your mom said storms were moving in."

Jamie nodded and started for the back. Nathan looked at the cover art once more and smiled. Haley could have been well on her way to stardom if she had pursued her singing career. But, that was what had separated him and her all of those years ago. Nathan had focused on basketball, only to find out that having everything meant losing the two things he needed most. Haley had been the smart one, and if only he could have seen it then. The seventeen and a half years of separation could have been avoided.

Placing the CD back into the box, Nathan headed to the backyard where his son waited. A dark shadow skirted along the horizon and the wind changed directions. Haley had been right, rain would be there soon. And, if he remembered correctly, rain had always been a good thing, an omen of fortune of sorts. As he readied himself to move the last of their things, Nathan hoped that rain would still be sign of good things to come.

**ooo**

Haley's windshield wipers smeared water across her line of sight, blurring her vision temporarily as she turned off of the highway. It had rained for almost the entire three hours she had been in the car. But the western skyline was now a milky shade of yellow, the sun trying to recapture what little it could of the day.

Her GPS told her to turn right onto the queen's street in half a mile, and with each house Haley passed, she felt tightness in her chest. It was a good, nervous tightness, though. She'd been to the house a couple of times, it wasn't instantly recognizable to her, so as the rainy fog blanketed the streets, Haley knew it would be tough to spot from a distance.

But she wouldn't be hard to spot.

As Jamie read _Regeneration _for his Summer Reading assignment, Nathan kept a close eye on the street below. The rain had moved in just as they finished with the last of her things. Now the backyard, front yard, and driveway were painted in half an inch of water.

Nathan busied himself in the dining room as he put away Haley's china, but he kept his eyes focused on the window. He saw her headlights before the car was even visible. Nathan's chest constricted in that very moment. They'd been apart for nearly a week, and every fiber of his being pulsed when he saw her car. He'd longed to look into those enchanting eyes of hers, hear her laughter from deep within, taste her soft and inviting lips, and feel her radiant skin.

Haley pulled up into the driveway and parked the car so quickly that Nathan was stuck in his spot as he watched her hurry to the back of the car and remove two big suitcases, the rain drenching her all the while. His smile widened as he walked toward the front door. There was a certain unmistakable feeling of knowing that she was coming home to him that made his heart swell.

Through the small glass pane, he saw her silhouette scurry up the walk and to the front steps. He opened the door just as she got to the porch. Her hair was wet, matted on the sides where the wind had whipped it around, and her shirt was soaked from her shoulders to her midsection.

There were no words at first. Haley's brown eyes met Nathan's blue eyes and there was a silent greeting; their looks could say it all. As her arms began to fall limp with the weight of her bags, Haley tightened her hands around her luggage and shrugged her shoulders.

It had been a long time coming. Finally. After nearly two decades apart from one another, they had found their moment, their slice of time in which they knew things were as they should have always been. Just as in love as they had been at sixteen, Nathan and Haley were rekindling a romance that would last for the ages.

Nathan took a step closer to her and reached out his hand. Without missing a beat, Haley dropped her bags to the floor, and they thudded on the wooden porch with a fierce echo. She put a hand in his and inched closer to him. He was warm feeling against her chilled skin, and she loved the way he smelled.

Nathan wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her so close that he could feel her wet shirt against his own. He lowered his head to hers and sighed when their foreheads met.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

Haley ran her hand up his back and settled on his neck. "Me too."

With their heads still together, Nathan closed his eyes and smiled. A flash of deja vu flew through his mind. He was taken back to a time when he had first really had to convince her that he was the right one for her, that he might not be perfect, but she was perfect for him—she always had been.

He smiled as he spoke. "You know..." He opened his eyes and stared at Haley with a smirk. "You're looking really hot out here in the rain."

A flutter of color splashed on Haley's cheeks. She knew exactly what he was going to say next and she smiled wildly. Her tiptoes did most of the work without thought. "Yeah?" Haley questioned him already anticipating his answer.

"And I was thinking..." He wrapped both of his arms around her small frame. "I was thinking that I'm going to have to kiss you."

Biting her lip, Haley smiled coyly. "If you have to."

Nathan laughed as he leaned down toward her lips, catching her breath in his. They'd shared many kisses together, but something about this one made the others seem amateur. Both of them knew why, though. They were finally together, in a house they were going to share, with their son just above their heads, and in a place they knew they could be happy. And, in proper fashion, during a Carolina rain storm. There wasn't much more either of them could ask for.

"I missed you," Haley said as her lips buzzed against Nathan's.

"Not as long as I've missed you...as long as I've missed this." Nathan kissed her again and smiled, pulling away to reach for her bags. He would always miss her when she was away, but he knew he could look forward to the reunions and their time together when she would come back to him.

Haley turned to her car and squinted. She could see the things piled in the back and passenger seat, but not wanting to deal with the rain or with her things now, she let Nathan lead her into the house. The air conditioner sent a wave of chills across her body and she motioned toward the bedroom. Haley wanted to changed.

After she ran a comb through her tangled hair, she headed down the hall to her son's room. His door was cracked, and as she opened the door, she saw his back and what she figured was his nose in a book. The white wires of his headphones let her know that he had no idea that she was home. Not wanting to scare him, she knocked on the doorframe and said his name.

He moved one headphone from his ear and then turned. When he realized who had knocked, he smiled and hurried himself to sit up straight. "Haley. You're here."

Haley swept across the floor and sat next to him on the bed. She embraced her son tightly and kissed the side of his head. "You look bigger than the last time I saw you," Haley said. "Are you taller?"

Jamie laughed. It seemed like each time they saw each other she noticed the smallest of things. "Maybe by half an inch. I went to the doctor's last week. He said I'll probably break six feet in the next six or eight weeks. I might be as tall as Nathan soon."

Haley smiled and studied his face. His eyes were exactly the same as Nathan's, his hair was still like Lucas's, but he had her mature and calm demeanor. She patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "Let's go downstairs. I want to talk downstairs so Nathan can hear."

Nathan had fixed a cup of coffee for Haley and greeted her with a smile at the bottom of the stairs. She took the warm mug appreciatively and walked to the family room. It was the only room that was truly set up for conversation. As she sat down in the leather chair near the old fireplace, Nathan and Jamie sat on the couch across from her.

"So, did you get everything squared away at NC State? You a member of their faculty?" Nathan inquired.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "I'm going to be working as a 'partner research' professor within the College of Education. I'm going to act as a student advisor to kids who want to be English teachers. I'm really excited."

Jamie was interested. "So what will you be doing?"

Haley smiled as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm not sure exactly. I know that I will help students pick their classes and create graduation tracks, but I don't really know. I might get to be a guest lecturer. We aren't really sure how it will work. I'm meeting with the dean next week. She'll show me my office and introduce me to the faculty."

Nathan sat back. "That's great, Haley. I'm glad you still get to be in a college. I know you love that."

Haley smiled. "I know, and just think, Jamie has his own in-house college advisor if he ever wants to talk." Haley looked from Jamie to Nathan with widened eyes.

College- Jamie's next big stepping stone. Looking at Nathan, Haley wasn't even sure if they had talked about where their son might want to go. It was prime application season, and she knew the teenager had probably sent out a few, but had he found out about any?

"Jamie," Haley asked with an unsure tone, "Have you applied to the colleges to want to go to yet?"

Sitting up and resting his forearms on his knees, Jamie smiled. "Jeff and I put four scholarship packets in the mail last week. I'm hoping I get my acceptance letters soon."

Nathan shifted in his seat. "Where...where did you apply?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. All over. North Western, UNC, Ohio State, Duke, Texas..."

Nathan's throat constricted. Had he heard his son correctly? "Did you...did you say Duke?"

Jamie smiled. "Yeah. I should hear back from them soon. They were the first place I applied."

Pride, excitement, and joy fell over Nathan. "Did you call up there? I still know a few people who work at the Athletic Department. I bet I can pull strings..."

Haley cut her eyes. "Nathan, he doesn't need our help. He's a smart boy. They'll want him."

"Have you seen the campus?" A smile plastered on his face, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about his beloved alma mater.

"No. I've seen pictures. Jeff and Kathy were thinking we'd visit soon. We don't have plans, really."

Nathan's face fell. Was it wrong of him to want to take Jamie up there himself? He didn't want Jeff and Kathy to take his son on a college visit to Duke. Anywhere else and he wouldn't mind.

Jamie sensed the disappointment in his father's reaction. "I'm sure...I mean, we don't have plans. Since you went, I bet Jeff wouldn't mind if you took me up there to visit."

Nathan shook his head. "No, I don't want to impose. It's fine."

Jamie's brow furrowed. "Nathan, I'm telling you that I'd like to go with you. I'd love for you to go too, Haley."

Haley locked eyes with Nathan and she watched an instant smile spread across the thirtysomething's face. Nathan was elated, moved beyond words, really. He would have never imagined that he'd have the opportunity to show his son, Jamie, around the town where he'd truly honed his basketball skills.

"I can get on the phone and set up a visit." Nathan offered.

"Yeah. Let me call Jeff and Kathy. I'm sure they won't mind." Jamie got up and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

As he walked into the dining room to call his Foster Parents, Haley got up from her chair and sat next to Nathan. She had the beginnings of tears in her eyes. A mixture of emotions surged through her. She was happy for Jamie, but a tiny part of her loathed the school that had separated her and Nathan eighteen years ago. It had been Duke's determination to have Nathan on their roster that caused their life together to fall into utter turmoil. She feared that separation again, but this time, as a mother. Selfishly, she didn't want Jamie to go off to college.

"I need to call Eddie. I bet he can get a tour with Student Services," Nathan said.

Haley smiled. "Yeah? You should call him." She ran her hand up and down the length of his leg, a nervous motion that Nathan recognized.

"Hey," Nathan smiled, "This is a good thing. He might not even go, but we might as well see how he likes it."

"Oh, I know," Haley said behind a feigned smile. She was experiencing the hints of empty nest syndrome. While there was'n' much of a nest to be attached to, they had just gotten their life back on track, back where it was supposed to be. She didn't want to think about the future. Not now, anyway. "I'll be fine." Haley squeezed his leg as she got up.

Haley left for the kitchen to refill her cup, and Nathan scrolled through his contact list. Eddie Mazer had been the Assistant Athletic Director when Nathan had played under Coach K. Almost two decades later and Mazer had been promoted, so Nathan dialed his number and waited for the line to pick up.

Jamie walked into the kitchen and joined his mother by the sink. She was staring out of the small window at two birds that bounced carelessly on the power line.

"I spoke with Kathy. She thought it was a great idea. I have a dentist appointment Tuesday, but I'm free the rest of the week. School starts the next week, but, yeah. I'm excited." Jamie smiled with a contented sigh.

"I'm happy for you, Jamie." Haley hugged her son and laughed. "I'm a little hurt you didn't apply to Stanford, though."

"Ha. I don't think I'm smart enough to get in."

Haley put her arm around his waist as they walked back into the family room. "I don't want you across the country anyway."

Nathan was mid-sentence when they entered the room. "Perfect. I'll tell him. Thanks so much, Eddie. I can't wait to see the place. I think it's been five years since I've been to Durham. Sure thing. See you Thursday." He hung up his phone and smiled. "We've got a tour set up for Thursday. Sound good? They're going to roll out all of the stops for you, Jamie."

Jamie laughed. "Duke Royalty. I never would have thought."

Nathan laughed as he got up from the couch. "Perks of being a hall-of-famer."

Haley rolled her eyes with a smirk. He was charming and such a smooth talker. She could only imagine what Nathan had planned for Jamie's visit. She turned toward the dining room and pointed to boxes on the floor before either guy could mention Duke again.

"How about we put away the rest of this as best we can. I can order pizza. We can watch a movie later?"

Nathan nodded and clapped his son on the back. "Help me with the chest of drawers while your mom finishes with the china."

Haley supervised as Nathan and Jamie managed to move the heavy furniture up the steps. She was grateful for so many things in that instance. She was grateful for Nathan, his strength and composure, his love and his kindness. She was grateful for Jamie and everything he had restored in her.

Sure, it scared her, the idea of him going to away to college, but she had to reassure herself that it wasn't a goodbye for good, just for now. Jamie and Nathan weren't going anywhere and neither was she.

**ooo**

Thursday, August 20, 2021

Haley had never been to Durham, but oddly enough, it felt like home. The small North Carolina town was very much like Tree Hill. Durham was bigger, it has more old buildings in its downtown section, but it lacked a charming river snaked along its city limits. Watching the city as the car went through, Haley understood why Nathan had liked it so much. She liked it too.

As Nathan drove to the start of Duke's campus, Haley became enamored with its architectural beauty. Jamie, who had been sitting silently in the backseat, watched with wide eyes like his mother. Tall and imposing structures came into view, most of them same in an antiquated gothic style. Haley was immediately transplanted into one of Shelley's stories, a dark and twisted tale of creation and abandonment. Jamie thought of knights and round tables and fortresses. It was beautiful.

To Nathan, the dark stone buildings with spires atop a few were no more intimidating than an ant to an elephant. This was his old stomping ground. This had been his home for three years. He'd been drafted into the NBA the end of his junior year, but Nathan had returned years later to walk across the stage to receive his diploma. He was proud to be a Blue Devil.

"We're gonna meet with Eddie Mazer for a bit before the tour starts up. He wants to show you some things at Cameron." Nathan pointed toward West Campus. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Jamie nodded. He knew what Cameron was without having to ask. Cameron Indoor Stadium was the famed arena where Duke athletes battled basketball, women's volleyball, and men's wrestling duels. He had done a little homework of his own before the Scott family had made the drive across the state.

Haley leaned toward the center console and looked back at Jamie. "I'm guessing Nathan's going to have an award or two to show us."

Jamie smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Haley slid her hand up Nathan's bicep and rested it on top of his shoulder. He looked at her her with a boyish grin, excitement reflecting in his eyes. He knew this trip was about Jamie, but Nathan didn't think they'd mind if they saw his accolades from his esteemed collegiate career.

Pulling up to the arena, Nathan parked the car and looked over his shoulder. "I want you to see some things."

All three of them got out of the car and headed for the entrance. A man in a dark blue suit greeted them at the door and gave Nathan a firm handshake with a welcoming smile. He introduced himself as Eddie and ushered the threesome into the arena's foyer.

Jamie smiled when they walked in because he was immediately hit with the smell of wood polish and concession stand aromas. A greasy, golden brown corn dog sounded really good. Lunchtime was approaching.

Haley reached for Nathan's hand and she felt his fingers clasp around hers. She started feeling the same way she used to before he would play in high school; her nerves made her jumpy, giddy even, and she knew she couldn't contain her smile. Haley had loved to see him play when they were kids. She knew he was retired, but Haley would have treasured seeing him in action again.

"So this was added in Two thousand ten. It's the Duke Basketball Museum and Hall of Fame." Eddie said pointing to a blue banner on the wall. "I think you'll find a few familiar faces in here."

Nathan had visited once, but it had just opened and he was sure that the university had added to its impressive collection of trophies, awards, and memorabilia.

As they entered the museum, the national championship trophies from the team's 1991, 1992, 2001, 2006, and 2010 victories were displayed in the center. Jamie's eyes shined brighter with the golden sheen from the wooden trophies.

"You know," Eddie said, "Nathan is one of the main reasons Duke clenched the 2006 trophy. What did you have that night, Nate? A triple-double? Those gators didn't have an answer to your jump shots."

Nathan smiled. He remembered that game. He had played with a broken pinky finger. "It was a good one, but J.J. was on fire that night too."

"Here you'll see the jerseys of every Blue Devil who has made the All-American Team." Eddie walked toward a glass case and pointed to some of the hallowed names of Duke basketball. Nathan was one of twenty players who had been selected from the university since it's inception. "The next display shows the ACC Men's Basketball Player of the Year," Eddie winked. "Nathan's name is right after J.J. Redick's. Nathan got it in 2007."

The long line of jerseys was a true testament to the dynasty that was Duke Basketball. But, it was more than the numbers, it was the players who took to the court every night for the team. This sections of the tour celebrated that. Pictures of past players were everywhere. Some in black and white, some in color.

As Nathan and Jamie studied the jerseys and the plaque under each, Haley looked into the faces of the players. Her heart fell into her stomach when she saw a picture of him. Two players, number four and twenty three looked more like brothers than teammates. Both had dark hair and light eyes, but one set belonged distinctively to Nathan.

"When was that picture taken, Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan turned his attention to the image and studied the background. Shrugging his shoulders, he couldn't be sure, but it looked like an away game. Both men had beads of sweat rolling from their hairlines and red splotches on their faces. They had obviously just hustled up and down the court.

"I don't know. It looks like orange jersey's behind us. Maybe Clemson or Syracuse."

Eddie watched the small family look around and kept his commentating to a minimum. He knew that this was special. Not many people got to say that they knew a hall-of-fame athlete, much less walk through a museum with a player.

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie viewed all of the Museum's exhibits, stopping for a moment to pay their respects to Coach Mike Krzyzewski. He had passed just two years earlier, and Nathan had hated that he hadn't been able to attend his memorial. So, he took a moment to thank his former coach and to brag about what he'd done with his life since.

Eddie respected Nathan and his tribute to the famed coach. He was sure that Nathan had been one of Mike's greatest players. "So, Jamie?" Eddie smirked. "What do you say we go pick you out a sweatshirt or something to wear on your tour? My treat. As the son of a player, you've got to have your colors on when you walk across the quad."

Jamie followed Eddie into a separate wing of the building, leaving Nathan and Haley alone. They had kept their hands locked together throughout the entire tour of the museum, but she had given him his space when he approached Coach K's plaque. Now, wanting to narrow the gap between them, Haley walked up to his side and leaned into his chest.

"This is so fantastic, Nathan. You worked so hard for so long and you really made it. They love you here." Haley smiled kindly and rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. "You know what I'd like to see, though?"

Her question caught him off guard. Looking down with a curious expression, Nathan smirked. "What?"

"I want to see you play."

Nathan smirked. "They have tape in the storeroom I bet. You wanna go fish for some old DVDs?"

Haley shook her head. "I want to see you really play."

Nathan laughed lightheartedly. He wasn't sure where he'd muster up another nine players, but he had an idea to satisfy her request. "Come with me."

Leading her by the hand, Nathan pulled Haley into a hallway she knew was restricted to the public. He opened a closet and laughed when he saw five balls on the floor. "Bubba always kept this closet unlocked in case any of the guys came up here after hours." He squeezed the leather between his hands. "Wonder were the old guy is? He's been cleaning these floors as long as you and I have been alive."

Haley smiled and felt a flutter in her chest. He was so damn sexy with a basketball in his hands. They walked through another tunnel, down a hall, and swung a left before Nathan opened two heavy metal doors. Haley cowered under the frame, almost as if she thought she was breaking the rules and didn't want to get caught.

"Is it okay that we're here?" Haley looked around the 10,000 capacity arena with hesitant eyes. "You're not going to get into trouble?" The house lights were on, but the court lights were not. It was spooky and shadowy in the gym, and she knew they weren't supposed to be there.

Nathan smirked and pointed to the rafters, and Haley's eyes followed. She saw it instantly. His number waved in the air conditioning next to the other jersey numbers that had been retired. She should have known he'd have a quick solution.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. And if it's not, I'll tell them that your forced me in here, made me shoot some baskets, and walk on the floor in my loafers."

Worried, Haley raised her brows. "Your shoes are going to mess up the floors!" She tugged on his arm as he walked out onto the court. "Nathan, don't. You'll mess it up."

Nathan laughed as he began to bounce the ball. "They're rubber soles, Hales."

She moved her mouth to the side and rolled her eyes. He was so flirty, and she couldn't help but smile. Feeling her knees wobble as Nathan dribbled toward the free throw line, Haley sat down on the bleacher closest to her.

Fluid movement is all she saw. Nathan flicked his wrist and she watched the ball sail into the net. He ran and got his rebound, and she smiled wildly when he dunked. He was so powerful and strong. He hung on the rim for a moment and laughed when he dropped to the ground. Nathan hustled to get the ball and dibbled back to the free throw line.

Regardless of the location, he had always thought about her when he stepped on any court. It didn't matter that he'd played amazing gamed on this very floor. Haley was all that filled his thoughts. He wasn't going to think about the night he busted his nose as he was fouled going to the goal. He wasn't going to remember the ACC Title games or the painted faces of dedicated fans. The thought that leeched onto his mind was one from a tiny little gym in the middle of nowhere North Carolina, not Charlotte, not Durham, and not even Tree Hill.

"Remember that game against Oak Lake?" Nathan questioned with a smile. He wasn't sure if she would even know what he was talking about.

Haley smirked. Of course she remembered. "You mean the game that I pushed the player who ran into me? The one who was an ass and fouled you on purpose?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. That one. You know what I was thinking when I stepped up to the line to shoot that last free throw?"

Haley shook her head but smiled coyly. "That you didn't know that you had such a badass wife?"

Nathan laughed. "Besides that?"

Haley bit her lip, "Huh?"

"That I didn't have to think about the game, the points, the stakes...any of it. I didn't care about anything except making that guy feel like he was an ass. I should have. I should have wanted to win for Whitey's sake. But I forgot all about that. I wanted whatshisface to know he was an ass, and not because he was going to cost his team the game." Nathan stopped dribbling. "He was an ass because he didn't have you." With his eyes still on Haley, Nathan shot the ball. "And he never would." Just like the ball he had shot in the Oak Lake game, Nathan knew it was in once it grazed the ends of his fingers. A smile spread across his face.

Haley's chest turned a fiery shade of red. She remembered that night too. She remembered how she had jumped into Nathan's arms after he hit the shot. She remembered watching him get lifted into the air, but she mainly remembered how she had felt that moment. Her heart was racing now just like it had that night.

Nathan let the ball bounce and roll off the court as he walked toward her. He could see her nerves and he smiled. Nathan extended his hands and helped Haley to her feet. "I know basketball is what tore us apart, but don't forget the good parts. We had some great times together."

Haley's eyes softened and she smiled. She knew the great times they had all too well. While basketball, Dan Scott's persuasion, and Nathan's selfish teenage dreams were all to blame for the crumbling of their relationship, Haley knew that basketball—the simple game beloved by many—had brought them together in the first place.

"I won't."

Nathan grinned. "Good."

He kissed her quickly and sighed as he embraced her tightly. "I love you, Haley."

Comforted by his arms around her back, Haley sighed heavily into his chest. "I love you too," she said happily.

The gym doors slammed shut as Eddie and Jamie walked into the arena. Nathan and Haley pulled away from each other, but they couldn't pull their eyes away from their son. He fit right in. He practically looked like a college kid. His new blue t-shirt with the white lettering across the chest was perfect.

"You look too good in blue, Jamie, to wear any other color," Nathan said.

Haley covered her smile with her hand. He was so handsome and resembled his father so much. "Jamie, that's fantastic."

The teenager raised his brows. "You think?"

Eddie slapped the boy on the back. "Absolutely."

Nathan walked over to his son and smiled. "You'll fit right in."

Haley checked her watch and smiled. "We better hurry on over to the West Campus Plaza. Our tour starts soon."

Jamie turned to Eddie. "Thanks for everything."

Eddie shook hands with the boy. "You're welcome. I hope to see you on campus next fall."

Nathan thanked Eddie and promised to make it to more of the alumni benefit events, and Haley praised his work with the program. The trio hurried out of the arena and jumped into the car. Nathan drove the family to the plaza, all three of them excited about what they were about to see.

The drive was quick, but the tour had been long. It had been really great, very informative, but by the time they had seen West Campus, East Campus, Central Campus, and the Medical Center, the Scott group was worn out. But, Nathan was confident that Jamie was definitely thinking about attending.

The teenager had read each booklet and brochure twice by the time Nathan pulled up to the curb of Jeff and Kathy's house. Jeff met the threesome at the curb and smiled when he saw Jamie's new shirt.

"Did y'all have a good time," the man asked.

Haley looked through the window and nodded. "Absolutely. We walked probably every square inch of the place, but it's beautiful."

Jeff smiled. "Did it bring back any memories, Nathan?"

Nathan glanced at Haley and smirked. "A few."

Jamie slid out of the car and joined his Foster father on the sidewalk. "You should have seen the basketball stuff, Jeff. Nathan is like a god to them."

Jeff didn't doubt it. "I bet." He eyed the bag of goodies Jamie had in his hand and sighed. "Thank you so much for taking him. I'm glad y'all had a good time. I'm sure Jamie's got a good idea about where he wants to go to school."

Haley smiled. "Well, at least he has somewhere to start. I'm sure there will be more visits, but I'm glad Duke was his first visit." She looked at Nathan with a smile. "I know it made him proud."

"Thanks again," Jeff said with a wave. "Take care."

Nathan and Haley waved as they drove away toward their house just a few blocks away. They'd already eaten on the road home, so when they got home, the pair showered and changed for bed as the last of the color faded from the evening sky.

Nathan sat shirtless on the end of the bed as he rubbed on his right knee. He'd aggravated an old injury walking across campus, and he felt the tendons tighten in defense. Haley stood in the doorframe of the bathroom and studied his body. Even in his mid thirties, he still looked like the boy she knew so well.

"You okay?" she asked with a concerned tone.

Nathan looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine, just tweaked my knee a bit today."

Haley walked to the bed and sat down behind him, enveloping his chest with her arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she spoke softly. "Anything you need?"

Nathan reached for her arm and held on to her. "Nah. I'll be alright."

Haley buried her lips into his hair as she spoke. "You sure?"

Nathan squeezed her arm as he shook his head. "Yeah."

Haley kissed him once and rubbed her nose against his ear.

There were still a few things in boxes that she needed to put away downstairs. Tracing her fingers across Nathan's chest, Haley stepped away from the bed. "I'm going to finish putting things away. I won't be long."

Nathan sighed heavily. Wearing thin pajama pants and a camisole that exposed the bare skin of her back, Nathan smiled to himself. Haley still made him short of breath. As she left the room, he walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Sitting in plain sight was the envelop. He had showed her everything, but a sudden thought crept across his mind. He didn't want to keep their past tucked away in a drawer. As he placed all of the contents on the bed, Nathan reached for it with one item with one thought in mind.

Downstairs, Haley found three boxes in the family room. Most of the boxes contained random items that did't require special housing, and a lot of it could be tucked away on a shelf or in a closet. And yet, Haley wanted to make sure that everything was where it needed to be. So, she methodically began to sort, organize, store, and put away the last of her things.

She had been downstairs alone for twenty minutes when she opened the last box. It was the same box Jamie had discovered earlier. Her eyes welled with tears when she saw the gray sweatshirt. She had never really worn the thing, but it was more sentimental than anything. Haley had loved Keith, and the sweatshirt was a simple reminder of how important he had been to her when she grew up. Wishing the temperature was cooler, Haley would have wrapped up in the warm cotton, but she didn't. Grabbing a hanger from the laundry room, she hung the sweatshirt up in the hall closet and returned to the family room.

Smiling, Haley reached into the box and pulled out the next object. It was Lucas's book. She had wondered where she had packed this particular copy. The others she and Nathan had collected over the years were already on a shelf in the small study, but she had always kept this one separate from her collection. This one and the one she had filled with her pictures of Jamie as a baby were special. Those pictures were now in frames scattered around the house and the book on her bedside table, but this book was different.

She opened the cover and flipped toward the end and sighed when she read her best friend's words. She had practically memorized his prose, his lyrical descriptions, and his unforgettable dialog. He was so poignant. Lucas was talented in so many ways, and Haley felt lucky that she had someone so close to her who could write the truth.

She ran her finger along the spine of the book and flipped to the front. The dark ink he'd written on the cover page hadn't faded one bit. She sighed when she read his inscription and looked to the ceiling with a smile of realization. The note she'd studied and analyzed and reread and asked him about for years was finally making sense. She hadn't even thought about it the day she had found out Jamie was looking for her. She hadn't thought about it when she and Nathan had started to speak again. She certainly hadn't thought about it when she and Nathan had decided to try and make it work again.

"_Everyone's story has a ending, Hales. He'll find his way back to you.- Lucas"_

"Hey," Nathan said, starling her so much that she inhaled sharply. He had been watching her for a minute, and he walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey," she smiled, placing her hand over her heart to calm its rapid speed.

Nathan glanced at the book and smiled. "When I was upstairs, I was thinking about us." He paused nervously, but he knew he had to say what he was thinking. "And I have a good idea that we both want the same thing."

Haley's hand dropped from her chest as he spoke, his words a soft caress to the goosebumps that had risen on her arms. She felt her lip quiver because she had seen his same expression and heard his same tone before.

Nathan looked down as he spoke. "I know we've done things backwards. I know that none of this is normal, but we've never been normal." Nathan opened the palm of his hand to reveal her old ring studded with diamonds, the ring he had used to renew their vows. "You make me happy. Jamie makes me happy. And I want to spend the rest of our life together. So..." A smile crept across his lips as he stared at her. "For the third time in my life, I'm asking..." Nathan looked directly into her eyes and took her hand.

In that moment, she knew what Lucas had meant. Her ending had always been her beginning, and Nathan had been there from the start. Haley's lip trembled. Her eyes filled with tears as a large smile spread across her face.

Nathan held the ring between his fingers and smiled. "Haley James, will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down the side of her cheek. She took the ring from Nathan and sighed. "Yes." Her whisper was so soft, and she knew she needed to say it again to reassure him of her answer. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Nathan laughed as he helped her secure the ring on her finger. It went on just as easily as it had the first time he had given it to her, but this time he knew that he would be different, they would be different.

Haley leaned in and kissed him and held onto him just as he held onto her.

Their life together had been laced with greatness and happiness, disappointments and regret. They had known love in its most natural form and hate as mean as the devil. As volatile as a missile with an unknown target, Nathan and Haley were never predictable, but there were certain things that would never falter.

Together, they turned the world for the other, they were honest, uninhibited dreamers, and more importantly, they were fearless. They weren't scared of anything. Both Nathan and Haley knew it would be hard and challenges would present themselves in surprising ways, but they would face them all together. They also knew that all the time they'd spent apart had simply been a roadblock, a detour around the inevitable truth that they were always, and forever, meant to be.

Little had Jamie known that the day he had decided to search for his parents would lead to an incredible chain of events bringing his parents back together. Nearly twenty years later and after a journey to reclaim what had once been lost, Nathan and Haley knew that their forever was finally found.

As Haley looked at the ring on the finger and then into the eyes of the man she had always loved, she knew that their forever started now.

* * *

**There you have it guys. That's the end of Back to You. **

**Nathan and Haley are together, engaged to be married and ready to really start their life together all over again.  
Jamie is about to start his senior year of high school, looking forward to his future and where it might lead him.  
**

**There will be an epilogue. I'm sure many of you can guess what it will be about. ;)**

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS CREATIVE PROCESS. **

**-Kathryn (HarleyQuinn23)**


End file.
